Canary and the Coal Mine
by moxbrose
Summary: Jamie Westbrook is finally living the dream. She's the first female superstar in the WWE, and quickly making a name for herself. Between her friends and her amazing career, she couldn't be happier. But when The Shield make their debut, things begin to change. Friendships are shattered, alliances are broken, and Dean Ambrose may just be the only one she can trust. [Dean Ambrose/OC]
1. Debut

**One Year Ago**

 _"Introducing first, from Raleigh, North Carolina... Summer Rae!"_

 _A shaky breath left me as my opponent's theme music blasted through the halls of the performance center. Nikki caught my apprehension and came to stand in front of me; in her ridiculous heels, she seemed to tower over me._

 _"You're gonna do just fine, Jellybean," she promised, teasing me with the pet name she'd given me. "You've been practicing for this match all month. Don't let her in your head."_

 _"I know, I know. It's just, this means so much to me, and I'm just so worried –" I ran a hand subconsciously through my hair and Nikki actually gasped, swatting my hands away._

 _"Don't mess it up!"_

 _"Nik," I whined; she pursed her lips but let me continue as she began to fuss over my hair again. I'd let her style it – a rare occurrence – and was milking her opportunity for all it was worth. "With my shoulder, though, I'm just worried that I'm gonna blow my big chance. You heard Hunter and Steph. If I can pull this off –"_

 _"Don't think like that. Remember what Bryan told you. Treat it like any other match," she reminded, hands smoothing down the top of my uniform as she abandoned her attempts to tame my hair. "Brie and I wouldn't let you go out there if we didn't know you could kick that hoochie's ass."_

 _A grin came onto my face; since Summer had begun climbing up the ropes of NXT, the twins had taken a strong disliking to her. They both said it was because she just wasn't that good, but it was pretty clear they were jealous. Bryan and I had a running bet on which twin would snap first._

 _"You're up," Nikki said, wrapping me in a hug as Summer's music faded out. The grin on my face faded as my best friend pulled away; she gave me a good luck kiss on the cheek and then hurried back to her seat. As I got in position, I peeked through the still-swaying curtains; a groan of disbelief escaped me. She'd told me she was coming alone, but I could see both Brie AND Bryan in the stands. All my mentors, idols, and friends here to watch the biggest match of my career. Fan-freakin-tastic._

 _"And her opponent," the announcer called out as I took a deep breath. "From Ouray, Colorado… Jennie Lee!"_

 _The guitar riffs began to play, and I came out, much less seductively than Summer. The crowd cheered for me; I'd become a well-known diva in the NXT the last few months, and I'd easily become the face for our match._

 _Unlike the other girls, I didn't wear seductive ring attire and I didn't come out dancing. I wore black cargo pants, black boots, and a loose, black muscle shirt with a white sports bra underneath. My long, blonde hair – painstakingly and now pointlessly curled by Nikki – was hanging loose around my shoulders down past my chest. I wanted a haircut but both twins refused to let me near a pair of scissors._

 _Summer smirked at me as I stalked towards her, stepping onto the apron and then using the top rope to vault into the ring. No bending over and showing my ass. My opponent squared up to me, and I was more than a little irritated to be reminded how tall she was. I was just under Nikki and Brie, at 5'4, and here Summer was strutting around at 5'10._

 _She used her height to her advantage, purposely towering over me and eyeing my smaller frame dangerously. Her bright pink lips curled into a smirk as she flipped her own blonde hair over her shoulder._

 _"Ready to learn your place?"_

 _"Already know it," I growled, flicking my brows up at her dangerously. "It's standing over you after I get my pin."_

 _The smirk dropped off her face and came onto mine. The bell rang, and we dove at each other._

 **NOW - November 12, 2012**

"I'm her ride," Nikki argued, taking another pass around the hallway, Brie close on her heels. "And I have our room key! She wouldn't go without me!"

"We've asked _everyone_ ," Brie began as they came around the corner. I barely had time to turn away and flip my hood up before they spotted me. As good as my ring attire was, I didn't know how it would hold up to the people closest to me. Maybe they'd just keep going, like they had before. They already passed me twice with no incident. Luck, however, apparently wasn't my friend. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the twins pause and observe me. I'd have to test out my disguise a little earlier than planned.

"He's new," Nikki whispered. Slowly, I turned to face them. Both girls froze, staring down the hall like deer in headlights. Immediately, Nikki shoved Brie forward; I barely managed not to roll my eyes at them.

"Ask him!"

"No! He looks creepy!"

I was glad the mask hid the grin on my face; I held perfectly still, eyes locked onto the group. I had to admit it was pretty fun terrifying the twins. Finally, I was getting revenge on Nikki for all her stupid pranks. Despite what she thought, saran wrap on the toilet was not hilarious. As soon as they figured out it was me under the disguise, they'd kill me, but for now I'd have my fun.

" _You_ ask," Brie insisted, nudging her sister forward. Nikki's eyes widened and she rounded on her sister.

"Just do it, Brie! You're more approachable!"

"You don't even know what that means!" she hissed; there was a possibility that was true. "I don't even recognize him! What if he's a serial killer?"

"Then I'll make sure Bryan let's me pick out the outfit we bury you in!"

"Bitch!" Brie hissed, but they both crept down the hall towards me. I managed not to blink for their entire escapade towards me, which clearly freaked them out even more. They paused a few feet from me, both girls looking ready to take off in either direction any moment. In these boots, they actually had to look up at me for once. I crossed my arms slowly; the vest under my jacket bulked me out a bit, making me look tougher. With the bandana over my face and the beanie to hold my hair up – plus the hood of my jacket over top – all they could see were my eyes. Which, compliments of my contacts, were a startling white.

When neither of them spoke, I slowly lifted one brow in question. The twins shared a quick glance, and finally they managed to flash me very nervous, very unconvincing smiles.

"Sorry, to uh, bother you," Brie managed as Nikki took a step back, clinging to her sister's arm. Put them with divas, they were unstoppable. But strange, masked superstars, and they were useless. "We're looking for our friend."

Brie flashed me a picture of myself – hair down, green eyes, not dressed like a psychotic ninja – and Nikki added quickly,

"Her name's Jeanette."

I stared at the twins for several moments, dying of laughter internally while barely narrowing my eyes. Both girls took another step back, and I gave a single shake of my head before turning away to continue down the corridor. I could hear them both whispering desperately as they skittered around the corner.

Once they were out of earshot, I let myself snicker into the bandana, searching for Stephanie. My match was just after this one – Randy Orton vs Dolph Ziggler – and it wouldn't be hard to follow the momentum. Alberto Del Rio was more heel than anything right now, and I'd be a fresh face out there. Like Hunter had explained, it would help put the hot-headed wrestler back in his place. Besides, it had been a few months since a new wrestler had been added to the roster. So long as I could win my match, it would be a permanent change.

As I rounded the corner, towards gorilla position, Stephanie met my eyes and she beckoned me over, looking concerned. Never a good sign; I ignored the twisting in my gut and came up beside my boss, crossing my arms once again. After checking to make sure we were alone, I leaned closer and whispered,

"What's wrong? Is my match cancelled?"

"No, but there might be a change," she murmured, nodding at the screen. Orton was gaining a one-up on Ziggler, but Del Rio and his personal announcer – Ricardo – were already out at ringside, circling the mat. "I won't stop them, but…" She glanced at me and her face was scrunched in thought. "We can either have you debut next Monday, keep it a clean match, or you can jump in if things get hairy with Orton. You'd be out there with three of the hardest hitters –"

"If Del Rio jumps in, I'll go help Orton," I assured eagerly, hoping to convey all my excitement through my eyes. Finally! My WWE premiere, and I had a feeling it would be one to remember.

 **Then**

 _Summer took another blow to the face, and she dropped hard, clutching at her jaw and gasping for breath. As she staggered to her feet, I rushed forward and dropped; catching myself on my hands, I lifted my body up and swept both my legs around, taking Summer to her ass as I spun out of my move and stood gracefully. I could hear Nikki, Brie, and Bryan screaming wildly as I dropped back down for the pin._

 _And then ref bumped into my back as he circled to drop for the count, and I lost my grip. That was all Summer had needed; she shoved a shoulder up, threw me further off balance, and rolled me onto my back. Her annoyingly long legs scissored my head in place as she pulled my arm back up to her chest and pulled._

 _Unbelievable pain shot through my entire arm, and alarm shot through me. Nikki did this on me all the time in practice; the pain should have been in my shoulder and back, not my forearm, and not as violent as it was right now._

 _"Summer, let up," I gasped out; she laughed._

 _"Tap out!"_

 _"No, Summer, seriously," I tried, but she tightened her legs around my neck. The pain burst even brighter as she twisted it my arm a little further back. She was doing it completely wrong. Tears sprung to my eyes; I had no choice but to tap. My hand swatted the mat quickly, not even able to process the embarrassment of my loss while Summer had me in this hold._

 _Nothing happened; the ref didn't order her to stop, and Summer apparently didn't notice. The crowd did, and they were shouting out for the match to end. The ref was preoccupied arguing with the announcers about his accidental involvement. Of freakin' course. My hand moved to her leg, and I tapped hard several times; Summer just pulled harder and I let out a cry of pain. I heard Nikki shouting for her to let me go as I continued to beat on Summer's knee and thigh. She twisted just a bit further, and I cried out,_

 _"Summer! Stop!"_

 _She let out a bark of laughter and shifted, digging her heels into my opposite shoulder and adding to the excruciating pain I was in. She knew I was trying to tap out. This was no doubt her punishment for the accidental elbow to the face in our last match that left her with a black eye. But this was different; the pain I was in was nothing I'd felt before._

 _Desperately, I tried to pull free, but the searing, white-hot ache in my arm was too distracting. Every time I shifted, it got worse. The ref, having finally come around to look at us, saw my tapping. He dropped next to us and put a hand on her shoulder._

 _"Summer! Let up!" the ref ordered. "She's done!"_

 _Summer gave a final jerk of my arm, and I felt bones snap. The crowd saw the give of my arm; my shriek of pain drowned out their horrified cries. Summer finally dropped her hold on me and I curled in on myself, clutching my arm to my chest as I cried in pain. Nikki, Bryan, and Brie were at my side before the ref. Nikki wrapped her arm around my shoulder and hugged me close, trying to comfort me as the medics swarmed the ring. I lifted my eyes and met Bryan's gaze. He wouldn't say a word about this to me for several more weeks, but in that moment I understood the panic in his eyes._

 _I wouldn't be making the Diva's roster for quite some time._

 **NOW**

I found myself desperate for Del Rio's intervention; if they messed with Randy, I'd be running out there to fight side-by-side with the Apex Predator, which was only one of my biggest dreams.

Randy hit Ziggler with a hard DDT, and got into position for his RKO, just as Del Rio jumped onto the apron. I tensed, but Stephanie caught my arm and nodded at the screen. Randy knocked Del Rio back, and though he caught a hard kick from Ziggler, he still managed to drop him, and get the pin.

"We're in the clear –" Stephanie began as a wave of disappointment settled over me, only to surge back up as we watched Ricardo leap into the ring and wrap his arms around Randy's neck. Though Randy tossed him, Ziggler and Del Rio were in the ring a heartbeat later, and I was taking off for the arena. I wove past the other superstars, heart in my throat, eyes locked on the ramp entrance.

Del Rio and Ziggler had Randy in the middle of the ring, beating him down, and I flew out from backstage. The crowd erupted in confused shouts; who was I? Was I here for Randy, or the assholes?

I leapt up and snagged the top rope, using my momentum to swing me over and into the ring, and then just like that I was in the middle of the brawl. I dove at Ziggler and caught him hard in the chest with a backhand, and then used all my effort to throw him over the top rope; Del Rio let out a snarl and I turned for him.

Wrangling his head into an air-tight grip, I stumbled back and pulled the much bigger man off Randy, delivering a series of high knees to his stomach and chest before throwing him out of the ring as well.

 _"We've got an unnamed wrestler out in the ring with Orton, and he just went to town on Ziggler and Del Rio!"_

 _"The masked man wasting no time in flinging the attackers onto the ground, making this an even fight – Rodrigues is already out of the ring as well!"_

 _"Well, Michael, we were worried what would happen with Team Foley being without Kofi Kingston – Orton's usual tag-team – but it looks like this new kid just showed us what could potentially be the next pair!"_

I circled the ring dangerously; I was small, but that didn't detract from the punches I was packing. I'd just proved I could brawl with the big boys, and it was clear my opponents were realizing that. Randy got to his feet, stumbling a bit, and met my eye. We didn't have time to linger on each other, though, as Ziggler began to circle the ring. Randy and I paced back and forth animatedly, watching each other's backs as Del Rio and Ziggler took positions by the announcement table.

A new voice rose up over the crowds cheers; Randy and I turned, side by side, to stare up at Teddy Long as he paused, microphone in hand. What was going to happen now? I kept on my toes, eyes sweeping to keep Ziggler and Del Rio in check, just in case. The two of them were eyeing me, and with a tremor of excitement, I realized they were actually wary of me.

"Well, apparently, Vickie Guerrero is too busy obsessing over the AJ scandal. And since this is a super show, I'm going to do something super!" Randy and I exchanged a quick glance as Teddy finished, "On behalf of Smackdown manager Booker T, this match will restart as a tag-team match, right now!"

The crowd went wild, and Randy turned to me and now we studied each other; his clear blue eyes burned into mine, and now I was the one that felt a little intimidated. A flicker of bemusement went over his lips and then he stuck out his hand to me. Slowly, I slipped mine into his, and we shook once before moving to our position at the turnbuckle.

 _"We're in for a treat tonight. We're just being told that Randy's tag-team partner is an up-and-coming superstar from NXT, Renegade."_

 _"King, I think you'd agree that this kid's already made quite an impression on the crowd, and on the other men in the ring!"_

As I went to step back, figuring Randy would want first shot, he gave me a quick smile and nodded to the ring. My heart sped up; he was letting me open the match?!

"You got this, kid," he told me, taking his post on the apron as I turned to Ziggler. As I began to circle, I caught sight of Randy motioning to the crowd to cheer me on, and a grin broke across my face. This was so freakin' awesome. Ziggler only spent a second sizing me up, and went in for an arm to the face. I ducked back and spun, catching him with two hard kicks to the side and back. He stumbled, and I capitalized.

 _"Renegade gets a knee to the back, but – OH! Renegade hits with a Hurricanrana! Ziggler is on his back! He's dazed, and I don't blame him!"_

 _"For such a small size, that kid can really bring the A-game moves! Ziggler, trying to get to Del Rio, but he's pulled back by Renegade! They're on the ropes, now, Renegade going for a Russian leg sweep-"_

 _"And Del Rio interfering! Getting in a distraction, and now the newcomer is thrown across the ring! Ziggler tags in Del Rio, and this isn't looking good for Renegade!"_

Del Rio picked me up by the neck, man-handling me with ease. He looked taken aback by how light I was – maybe 120lbs, soaking wet. Once he realized I was easy to lift, he wasted no time in picking me up and planting me hard on my chest. He dug his knee into my back and looped a ridiculously muscled arm around my neck to pull me into a painful arch.

For a horrible, breathtaking moment, I was back at NXT, at Summer's mercy, my arm on the edge of snapping. As I scrambled to break free, and Del Rio laughed. My self-control was waning rapidly; submission holds were my biggest weakness. Ever since my injury, I did what I could to avoid being caught in them. But Del Rio was fast and I'd been too dazed. Panic began to take over and I writhed; part of me was already wanting to tap out.

But from behind me, I could hear Randy chanting at the crowd to cheer me on; their cries for me settled the instinctive fear in my gut, and I let myself go limp. Del Rio was surprised for half a moment, and that was all I needed. I slid backwards, out of his hold, and I lifted myself on my hands. Del Rio was on his feet, turned to strike at me, and I swung my body around hard. My legs connected with his knees, and he flipped back, hitting the mat with a resounding thud. I wanted the cover, but I wasn't stupid. Randy needed in. I turned and met his eyes, diving forward, and a hand grabbed my ankle.

Ziggler hauled me back into the corner as Del Rio tagged him in. The ref didn't care enough about the illegal move, and soon I found myself being manhandled by the Show Off. Fangirling aside, I barely braced in time to block as he turned me around and held me by my neck, going for the Zig-Zag. I hooked my arms under his and, with a miracle burst in strength, flipped him over. I tried to hold him for the pin, but he was still too fired up. He flipped easily and then put all his weight on my neck with one arm as he covered my body for the pin.

The ref didn't see the illegal hold, but Randy did. He dove through the ropes and kicked Ziggler off of me; I rolled to my side, gasping for breath. Randy, back in his corner, hung over the rope and motioned desperately to me. With all I had I tried to scramble forward.

"C'mon, kid!" Randy cried, but to my dismay, Ziggler had also realized how easy I was to lift. Unlike Mysterio and Kalisto, I wasn't as solid. I was strong, yeah, but apparently nothing that made the boys sweat. Ziggler looped an arm around my stomach and hauled me back from Randy, throwing me into the far turnbuckle. I stumbled forward from the impact and we met in the middle of the ring; immediately he had the upper hand. If I'd just been tagged in, I had no doubt I could take him. But right now, still lightheaded from his illegal pin, I couldn't brace as he flung me hard back into the corner.

Dazed, I hardly had time to prepare as Ziggler caught me with a high-kick to the chest. As he grabbed my shoulders, though, I twisted easily and caught him in a Russian leg sweep. We both hit the mat hard, and I took a second to orient myself.

 _"Renegade and Ziggler, both a little stunned from that fall, are crawling now. Ziggler's on his knees, and yes! He's got Del Rio!"_

 _"Renegade desperately reaching for Orton! Del Rio's nearly got him –"_

With all my might, I threw my body forward, and my hand connected with Randy's. I fell and rolled out of the ring, hitting the ground hard as I fought to catch my breath. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Ziggler circling the apron for me, and I tried to sit up. No way I could fight him off me right now. Randy caught the movement and dove to the side, knocking him back away from me before turning to Del Rio.

I'd gotten my senses back enough to pull up onto the ring, just in time to see Del Rio slam Randy's head into the mat; Randy somehow got to his feet, but he barely knew where he was. He stumbled towards me, and desperation took over. I dove forward, tagging my self in before flying at Del Rio. I slammed him hard into the mat, but he threw me off. As we skittered back, I regained my footing, and we dove at each other. As we collided, I ducked under his arm, looping it over my shoulders before I did another leg sweep. This time, though, I flipped myself with him, doing a 360 spin before landing easily and flipping Del Rio's legs up for the pin.

"One… Two… Thr –" the crowd chanted as Ziggler slammed into my back. I sprawled onto Del Rio, and as Ziggler grabbed my hoodie to haul me back, Randy was at my side to fling him back over the top rope and give me time to recover. I crawled away from Del Rio as I got to my feet, and braced in the corner, ready for another Hurricanrana.

Hands slammed onto the mat at my feet and I spun, expecting Ziggler. Ricardo Rodrigues smirked up at me, and I acted on instinct. I threw my leg out, horizontal, and caught an attacking Del Rio in the stomach; he was trying to capitalize on the distraction. As he stumbled, I spun on one leg and delivered a high kick to his chest so hard he actually flipped back and landed on his stomach. I dove forward and flipped Del Rio onto his back, scooped his leg, and tucked his shoulders to the mat.

"One… Two… Three!"

The bell rang, and the crowd went absolutely wild as my music blasted through the stadium. Del Rio was pulled out from under me by a furious Rodrigues as Orton rolled under the rope. He reached me and pulled me onto my feet, and threw our arms up as the crowd cheered.

Cheered for _me_.

 **Then**

 _"Jay –" Nikki tried again, and I curled a little tighter on the bed. Irritation spiked through me as my bulky cast bumped against my chin, and I shoved my arm under the pillow. I could hear the hushed conversation from Brie and Bryan at the door as someone sunk onto the bed. Nikki's arm wrapped across me as she scooted to sit at my side; her hand rubbed soothing circles on my back as I cried into the pillow._

 _"Jellybean, it's gonna be okay. Your cast comes off soon, and Stephanie said we can get you ready for next year –"_

 _"If it heals right, which it might not," I said bitterly, voice thick with the anguish I was feeling. All these years I'd worked my ass off, preparing. And now that I was finally old enough, I'd gone out for NXT and had my shot at getting on the roster; now I was benched and back in the training cycle._

 _Summer had bent and twisted just right to fully break both bones in my forearm, and it had been an open fracture, much to Nikki's dismay when she'd noticed. I'd never seen anyone faint as fast as she did. So after surgery and a warning to take it easy for six to ten weeks, I'd just been hit with the reality that the reason my fingers were tingling and numb could be a result of nerve damage. And if that was the case…_

 _"Don't count yourself out," Nikki murmured; I was one of the rare few that saw her soft, serious side. "I know what you're like. This isn't a death sentence. Lesser wrestlers have come back from a lot worse. You'll be fine in a few months, and we'll get back in –"_

 _"And how long will it be until I can get a chance at being on roster again?" I whispered. "Divas don't get added on as quick as Superstars, Nik. It took me months to convince Stephanie and Hunter. And I blew it."_

 _"No," she said firmly. "This is on Summer. Not you. You didn't do anything wrong. And when we get you back –"_

 _"Nicole," I murmured, curling a little tighter. "I don't want to do this right now. I just wanna sleep."_

 _I didn't miss Nikki's worried sigh, didn't miss the dejected whispers outside the door with Brie and Bryan. I didn't miss the sympathetic glances I got from the doctors or the trainers. Didn't miss the false hope in the twins' voices as they boosted up my spirits of getting back in the ring. The nerve damaged was confirmed a few days after the cast came off, and it was Bryan that told me I may not be able to wrestle again. The others pretended not to be as worried as they were. Stephanie barely masked the disappointment when I told her, and Hunter tried his best not to let the resignation sink into his voice._

 _The others up-and-coming divas didn't take me as a threat now. If they got on my left side, they knew I wasn't strong enough to pin them down. There was hardly any strength in my hand now, and all my moves were based around grappling and submission locks. Now I couldn't do any of it. It was more out of desperation than anything that I found myself at the gym, beating into the punching bag with unwrapped hands so hard my knuckles were bloody and dripping._

 _"I think the bag's already dead," a voice said from behind me, and I let out a huff of frustrated laughter, flipping my hair out of my eyes as I turned. The stranger – which really, was no stranger at all – offered me a bemused smile at the expression I had. I'd seen him wrestle for years, and had even run into him a few times at the center. But I'd never met him one-on-one, and it was easy to see why the other divas were so infatuated with him._

 _"Just making sure. You never know with his kind," I joked, shoving away from the bag and wincing at the pain in my hands. He stepped forward and held out a hand, asking for mine. I hesitated, eyeing his hand first before my gaze flicked up to his impossibly blue eyes._

 _"C'mon, kid," he chuckled, reaching out and looping his fingers around my wrist to pull me in. "I don't bite."_

 _I sidled up to him as he examined my wounds; before I knew it, we were sprawled out on the floor leaning against the gym equipment. We sat facing each other as he gently cleaned the blood off the skin and wrapped my knuckles gently._

 _"Thanks," I said softly as he ripped off the last piece of tape and pushed my hand back into my lap. He gave a warm smile, eyes glinting in the bright lights. He stood and then turned, holding his hand down to me. My fingers slipped into his again, and I was on my feet a heartbeat later. We stared at one another for a moment and I gave his hand a light squeeze._

 _"I'm Jamie."_

 _His smile widened, and he squeezed back, staring down at me as he said softly,_

 _"Randy."_

 **NOW**

"Wait!" Del Rio hollered from the ring, having gotten his hands on a microphone. Randy and I paused halfway up the ramp, and I turned to face the ring. Del Rio was hanging over the ropes, face twisted into fury. "Show me your face!"

When I made no move to pull the mask down, Del Rio let out another snarl, and Randy actually laughed at his reaction. The furious wrestler ran a hand through his hair and then pointed an aggressive finger in my direction.

"If you have the nerve to match me in the ring, the least you can do is show me who beat me!"

I raised a hand to my hood, and as Del Rio began to smirk, I gave a two-fingered salute and turned to follow Randy backstage, accompanied by the cheers of the crowd. The moment we were out of the line of sight, Randy wrapped his arm around my shoulder and tucked me back away into a nearby closet. I could hear a few other wrestlers passing by, congratulating Randy on our win.

"Where's that NXT kid?" one of them ask, and I heard Randy point them in the wrong direction. I moved quickly, knowing we were short on time. I ripped my hoodie off, and then peeled away the mask and beanie. As I frantically undid my tactical vest off and threw it behind me, I shimmied out of my cargo pants and then dropped to kick off my boots.

Now in only a tank top and panties, I grabbed my original clothes off the shelf and yanked my jeans on as I shoved my feet into my converse. As I whipped on my overshirt and kicked evidence of my other identity aside, I redid my hair into a swift, messy bun, and then tapped on the door. Randy opened it a moment later and laughed; I raised a brow.

"Forgetting something?" he mused, and I immediately looked down; I was fine, from what I could see. Randy chuckled and tipped my head back, locking his eyes on me.

"Green looks better than white," he hinted, and I gasped, whirling to hide myself even though we were alone, and I pulled my contacts out quickly, dropping them in the trash nearby.

"Better?" I asked quickly, and Randy smirked as he tugged my hand to pull me after him.

"As good as you're gonna get," he teased, and then Nikki's voice drifted down the hall. I gasped and took a step back. Randy raised a curious brow, and I motioned for him to go.

"My friends are hunting me and I still look like I ran six miles," I said, backing down a separate hallway towards the Diva locker room. This time, his smirk spread into a toothy grin.

"Or, you know, wrestled Alberto Del Rio."

"Just go, I'll see you tomorrow at the gym," I laughed, picking up my pace. Randy winked at me and continued down the hall as I whirled, ready to sprint the rest of the way.

I slammed into someone solid, and we both went to the floor. There was a yelp of indignation, and I was shoved mercilessly onto my ass. The victim of my collision scowled as he stood, fixing his robe as he did so.

"Oh, shit, sorry Mr. Sandow –" I began, and he gave a startled gasp, clutching at his chest.

"Young lady! Watch your language! This is a business setting!"

"Said the grown man in a fluffy bath robe and pink spandex," I pointed out, getting to my feet. Damien's face drew into a deeper frown and he flipped his hair over his shoulder.

"Where is your respect –"

"Jamie!"

Well, of course.

Brie was at my side a moment later, giving Damien a tight smile as she locked a vice grip on my wrist. For such a small woman, she had an alarmingly painful hold. The fuming wrestler matched Brie's stare and he scoffed.

"Brianna. Is this ignoramus a friend of yours?" he asked, sounding disgusted at the possibility. Brie's hand tightened on my arm as she began to pull me back down the hall.

"She is. I'm so sorry, Damien. We didn't mean to bother you. Good luck on your match!" she called as Damien turned and stormed back the other way, muttering about disrespectful children. The moment he was out of earshot, Brie turned to give me an incredulous look.

"We've been looking everywhere for you!" she exclaimed, pulling me around the corner, only to call out, "I've got her! She's over here!"

Nikki, Bryan, and even John Cena (whom Nikki had undoubtedly roped into the shenanigans again) turned from their position interrogating a few guys at the locker room. Nikki gasped in relief and put a hand over her chest as we came up to her, and she immediately pulled me into a hug.

"Guys, seriously, it's not like I went and joined a cult," I began. "I was just walking around!"

"Yeah, getting yourself into trouble," Bryan laughed, noting the look on his girlfriend's face. I gave him an indignant scoff.

"What makes you think –"

"It's _you_ ," he countered, glancing at Brie. "Where'd you find her?"

"Insulting Damien Sandow," she said dryly, and I turned to see a very unamused scowl on her face. Bryan snorted as John stepped up beside him, looking amused as well.

"It's about time you showed up," he said, pausing at Nikki's side. They'd been on a few dates, and for once I actually approved of the guy she wanted to date. He'd been going above and beyond to show he cared about me - if he wasn't in with me, he wasn't in with Nikki. As I gave him a sheepish grin, he studied my appearance and frowned just a bit. "You okay?"

"Fine," I promised, but now the twins had taken another moment to examine me. Brie pushed my hair off my shoulder and pulled the collar of my overshirt back.

"Is that a bruise?!"

"Wait, why are you all sweaty?" Nikki asked, wrinkling her nose.

"Is this new?" Bryan cut in, waiving the twins back to examine my neck on his own. He wasn't just my mentor – he was practically my big brother, and he didn't like seeing me hurt. The painful memory of Ziggler's arm pinning my neck resurfaced as I swatted everyone's hands away from me.

"I was doing some exercises with some other guys backstage," I lied easily, shrugging as glanced at Brie and Nikki. "I didn't think I needed to let my parents know where I'd be."

Brie scowled.

"Well when you just disappear and come back all beat up, we're gonna be a little concerned."

"Bryan, are you concerned? Or do you think I'm old enough to cross the street without holding someone's hand?"

Brie rolled her eyes, preparing to launch into an argument with me as Bryan shot me a look of exasperation, tugging his girlfriend back to walk with him.

"I've got a match, so we'll catch you later," he said, already halfway down the hall and not showing any signs of slowing down. I always roped him into the arguments with Brie and it was clear he wasn't ready to be the peacekeeper tonight.

"Jamie, you don't need to tell us everything," John began, bringing us back on track. "Just let us know before you disappear."

"I was super worried about you, Jellybean," Nikki agreed. Her hand brushed over my bruise again and she actually frowned, studying my injury. "And for good reason. How'd you get this? And why were you picking a fight with _Damien Sandow_?"

"I wasn't picking a fight," I sighed, rolling my eyes. Brie always blew things out of proportion. "One of the wrestlers was showing me a move and he slipped. It's no big deal," I tried to wave off, but to my surprise, John stepped forward. He pulled my hair back and examined my neck; what was I, some exhibit in a gallery? His eyes darkened just a hint and he stepped back to look down at me.

"Which one hurt you?"

"Uh, let's see. 'Bout a foot above me, shirtless, sweaty…"

Nikki and John rolled their eyes as I sniggered.

"As long as you're okay," John sighed, though I could see both he and Nikki weren't satisfied with my dodgy answer.

I'd known the twins for years, having met them the day I started at NXT. They'd been my first friends in Florida – working at the developmental center – and had taken me under their wing. My dad died when I was eight, and I didn't have any other family to go to. The foster system hadn't done me any good; Brie and Nikki were the closest to family I had now. Bryan and I had been friends even longer - when I'd been (illegally) wrestling in the indie circuit at 16, he'd been my partner in crime, and we'd climbed the ropes together. John was slowly becoming part of our rag-tag family as well. Though he and Nikki still weren't completely official yet, he'd been hanging around us for a while now and we'd grown on each other.

I teased him a lot and called him Papa John – to go along with Mama Brie – because they worried the most. Bryan was a snotty older brother most of the time, and Nikki was a big sister and best friend. Really, with them in my life, I didn't feel like I was missing anything.

John walked Nikki and I back to the Divas locker room – mostly to ensure I didn't wander off between now and the end of the show. As we settled into one of the couches to watch Bryan's match, I checked the text I had waiting, and my heart actually skipped a beat.

From: Stephanie McMahon

 _Amazing match. Crowd can't wait to have you back_.

 **THEN**

 _"You're serious."_

 _Hunter stared at me across the desk, a bemused expression on his face. Randy, standing behind me, rested his hands on my shoulders for reassurance. I took a deep breath and nodded as Randy explained,_

 _"I've been training with her the last few months, and I gotta say, she's one hell of a wrestler. Way past the intensity of the Divas. She takes hard hits, and gives worse than she gets. She's even taken me out a few times."_

 _Hunter actually looked marginally impressed; I had a feeling Randy freakin' Orton didn't come in talking up many people from NXT. Again, Hunter went back to studying the footage we'd given him. A match I'd just had with Randy that ended with my Hurricanrana and a well-deserved pin._

 _"Well," he sighed, switching off the footage and looking back at me. "Let me talk to Steph. If you two want to wait, it'll just be a few moments."_

 _A few moments. That's all he was giving the future of my WWE career? I wanted to add my own thoughts, but Randy knew me too well now. He gripped my shirt and tugged me out of the chair, giving Hunter a smile._

 _"We'll be outside."_

 _As the door shut, I began my incessant pacing; it drove Randy crazy. He leaned against the wall, watching me for just a few moments before letting out a sigh._

 _"Jay," he said simply, and I came to a disgruntled stop in front of him, clasping my hands together behind my head. He reached out and rested his hands on my shoulders to soothe me. Over the last few months he'd become a close friend. Outside of the Bellas and Bryan, I didn't have anyone I spent time with. Randy, though, had been my constant companion. When I'd suggested trying to wrestle with the superstars instead of the divas, he'd been with me from the get-go. With a minor surgery and some physical therapy, the nerve damage was nearly a thing in the past._

 _"Chyna was allowed to wrestle with the guys," he reminded. "And all you've done, all that Hunter's just seen, he'd be crazy not to let you into at least one match. You know how much the fans would eat up a little thing like you taking down John Cena?"_

 _"But what if I'm too little? I'm even smaller than Brie and Nikki –"_

 _"You know what? So are Kalisto and Rey Mysterio. But they still kick ass every week and take down Big Show and Sheamus. You could too."_

 _"I just… if I get turned down again… I can't be a diva. I just don't belong there anymore. It's not what I want. I want to be in the ring with you. With Bryan and John and… I just want to make a name for myself -"_

 _"And we'd like to give you that chance," Stephanie said, from where she and Hunter had been listening at the door. "Jeanette, what Hunter showed me was amazing. I haven't seen moves like those from a female wrestler since Chyna, and that's saying something."_

 _"Oh wow," I breathed; Stephanie McMahon never gave compliments. "Thank you so much –"_

 _"We'd like to give you a match," Hunter added. "Nothing big, but Del Rio's been letting his ego get away from him, and I'm sure you'd be just what we need to put him in check."_

 _"Hold on, you want me to wrestle Alberto Del Rio?" I gasped, and Hunter nodded with a grin. "Oh my god!"_

 _Randy pulled me to his side and squeezed my shoulder as Hunter beckoned us inside. It was really happening. In just a few weeks time I'd be in the ring, live on Raw, with Alberto Del Rio._

 _Finally, I'd get a chance at my dreams._

 **NOW**

"Dude, what the hell happened?!" Nikki gasped as she came out of the bathroom; I glanced at my shoulder in the mirror as I headed for bed. Sure enough, a wicked bruise had blossomed where I hit the mat after my hard Russian leg sweep on Ziggler.

"It's not like you've never had worse," I tried to deflect, digging through my bag for my charger. Nikki's hands grabbed the edge of my tank top and pulled up to show my back and stomach.

"Nicole!" I squeaked, jerking back and swatting her grabby fingers away from me. Her face was twisted into concern.

"Jellybean," she started, and I rolled my eyes at the nickname. "There's no way you got that from a few practice moves. That's like, hard-hitting impact," she said, motioning to my back. I could practically feel Del Rio's knee digging into my spine, but I scoffed.

"I bruise easier than you guys," I reminded, ducking away from her scrutiny as I climbed into bed. "And if you're sleeping under the covers, you're putting a shirt on."

Nikki planted hands on her hips and scowled; she was in a pair of booty shorts and a bra that wouldn't hold everything in when she started tossing and turning. The two of us always shared a room; but of course, the only room they'd managed to book for us had been a single king bed.

Luckily Nikki and I were close enough that it didn't bother us, but she wasn't the most... _conservative_ diva. At this point, I'd seen more than most her boyfriend's had. And, unwillingly gotten to more bases than John Cena, and not by my own choice.

"I'm sure John wouldn't make me wear a shirt," she pouted, and I gagged. Not even officially dating and it grossed me out. "It's nothing you've never seen –"

"You're a cuddler and I'm not your boyfriend. I don't wanna wake up smothered by your airbags again," I shot back, and she let out a laugh as I threw a discarded shirt at her. As she reluctantly clothed herself and crawled onto her side of the bed, I snapped the lights off and curled up on my side, favoring my bruised shoulder.

As beat up as I was, I felt better than I had in nearly a year. I'd wrestled on Raw against Dolph Ziggler and Alberto Del Rio as Randy freakin' Orton's tag-team partner. And the crowd wanted me back.

As I went to set my alarm, I saw a waiting text from Randy, and opened it with a smile.

 _Brought your A-game, Jay. I'm proud of you. See you in the AM._

Yeah. Talk about one hell of a night.


	2. The Rookie

After the second knock, Nikki was grumbling and shoving me out of the bed. Giving my best friend an irritated look, I shuffled across the room and stumbled over her discarded heels.

"Be _quiet_ ," she whined, and I shot a scowl over my shoulder as I yanked the door open. When our visitor didn't say anything, I turned and found myself looking up at Randy.

His eyes flicked down my body, and returned to mine a moment later as he smirked. A flush immediately spread over my cheeks, and I was suddenly aware of how disheveled I was. He gave a breathy chuckle as I stepped aside and motioned for him to come in.

"I thought we weren't meeting until seven," I asked, checking the clock to find it was only half past six. He dropped his gym bag and propped a shoulder against the wall.

"I've got a few promos to do and I need to be there at ten. I figured we could get a head start."

"Oh, yeah, alright," I said, trying to play down my excitement. Randy and I had gone to the gym every morning together the past week to get me ready for tonight. I'd been informed by Stephanie yesterday morning that I'd officially been picked to replace Kofi Kingston on Team Foley. With his concussion, he wasn't cleared until next week, and Survivor Series was in two days. Which meant I had a limited amount of time to get ready.

Which, in turn, meant spending every day training with the Viper. It was an opportunity not many got. Randy was secluded and didn't 'play well with others', to use his own words. And yet, here he was, still putting so much effort into making sure I could handle anything thrown at me.

As excited as I was, I knew my overprotective friends wouldn't have the same view. I'd gotten lucky the last few times, slipping out unnoticed with Nikki snoring like a lawnmower. But today she was awake and clearly beginning to notice we weren't alone.

"Let me just get dressed," I told Randy, turning and moving to dig through my suitcase. "Nik, we've got company," I felt the need to warn, sparing a glance in her direction as she sat up. Thank God she actually kept her shirt on overnight this time.

Her eyes swept nervously over Randy as she wrapped the covers tightly around her. After giving her a warning glance to behave herself, I ducked into the bathroom.

When I reappeared a moment later, she was standing at the end of the bed, arms crossed pointedly and a scowl on her face. I came to an uncertain stop to look between her and Randy; thankfully, he looked amused.

"You know she's my best friend," Nikki continued as I slipped past her to sit and pull my sneakers on. "And I know that _I'm_ not happy seeing her all bruised and hurt."

"What can I say? Wrestling does that to you," he offered; I realized immediately that Nikki was assuming that Randy was who I'd been wrestling with on Monday. Well, _technically_ that was true… As I tossed my pajamas into my duffel, he caught my eye and gave me a smile. "Ready?"

"I think we still have a few things –" Nikki started; I rolled my eyes and bumped into her playfully as I came up next to her.

"Hey, George Foreman, quit grilling my friend."

Nikki narrowed her eyes dangerously at me and I wrapped an arm around her to force a hug. She reluctantly hugged me back, no doubt shooting Randy a glare over my head. I swatted her arm as I pulled away, following Randy out of the room.

"Behave yourself," I warned, getting a snort of disregard as the door shut. The moment we were safely on the elevator, I turned to him. "I'm so sorry. She can be a handful."

"I've dealt with worse," he chuckled, crossing his arms as he leaned on the wall beside me. "I take it your friends didn't like seeing your battle wounds?"

"All of them are protective," I sighed, shaking my head. "Nikki found the other bruises and told everyone. John and Bryan were making empty threats about hunting down my 'attacker' and making him pay, and Brie went into mom mode… It's been a weird week."

"Still like the gig?" he asked, nudging my arm, and I couldn't help the grin that spread over my face. In the few days since Raw, Renegade was all over the place. People couldn't get enough of Randy Orton's mysterious tag-team partner.

"I love it," I promised him as the elevator doors opened. He slung an arm around my shoulders to tow me towards the gym, and I couldn't help the rush of affection I felt for my newest partner-in-crime. After all, without him, where would I be?

It looked like luck was giving me a break today; when I got back to the room just before ten, Nikki was already gone. Her stuff was even gone, so she wouldn't be coming back to the room either. I checked my phone and saw a few texts waiting. One was from Nikki, telling me her whereabouts.

The next was from Bryan, asking if I knew anything about some Icy-Hot being put on things it shouldn't have been; I deleted that one.

The last was a text from Brie that just said, _We need to talk. NOW._ Well, never mind about being lucky.

Apparently Nikki was incapable of keeping anything to herself, and now I'd have an angry Mama Brie to deal with. I showered quick and shook out my long hair, deciding to just let it do its own thing today. Tugging on a pair of ripped jeans and an old, faded tee, I packed my bag quickly and tossed it onto my shoulder before hurrying down the hall.

The door pulled open before I was even done knocking, and I was met with an exasperated Bryan. Raising my brows, I slipped my bag onto the floor as he shut us in and turned to frown at me some more.

"Why do you _always_ get yourself into trouble?" he whispered; I scoffed and crossed my arms under my chest.

"I do not get myself into trouble!" I started to whisper back just as Brie popped her head around the corner. I gave her a wide smile, but the displeased look on her face didn't waiver. She beckoned me after her with a jerk of her head; I gave Bryan a pleading look to back me up. He held his hands up in mock-surrender and backed into the room, flopping onto one of the beds.

"Bryan, can you _please_ finish packing?" Brie called from the bathroom as she went back to doing her hair. After shooting Bryan a smug look, I hopped up onto the counter next to my best friend and waited for her to speak. I knew better than to start talking and dig myself further into my hole.

"So, we had breakfast with Nikki," she started, glaring at herself in the mirror as she vigorously curled; she was trying to keep a level head and not get accusative at me right off the bat. I busied myself picking at one of the rips on my jeans. "And she said you were a little preoccupied this morning."

We sat in silence for a moment as I ripped a thread off my pants and glanced up at her.

"I was at the gym –"

"With _Randy Orton_?" she snapped, dropping the curling iron to turn her glare at me; _that_ hadn't taken long. "Jamie, what are you even doing with him? You shouldn't be going to the gym at six in the morning –"

"Six-thirty," I cut in; from the other room, Bryan called out,

"Self-preservation, kid. Work on it."

Brie jammed her hands on her hips.

"She said he was the one you were practicing with on Monday." Again, I didn't deny it. "So you snuck off and had us worrying _all_ night so you could go wrestle with Randy _Orton_?"

"What's wrong with hanging out with a friend?" I started, shrugging my shoulders. "Like I told you guys, I'm not running off to join a cult or sell myself to some underground wrestling chain. I was bored, and he said he could help me brush up on some moves."

Brie scoffed and now crossed her arms. I hopped off the counter and ducked around her to go drop onto the bed Bryan still hadn't moved from.

"It's just, I think Randy's a little old to be –" she cut off as she came around the corner, and she threw her hands up. " _Bryan_! Seriously! I asked you to start packing half an hour ago! We have to be at the arena by noon and you haven't done _anything_!"

Ha! Busted! As I offered Bryan a cheeky grin he shoved off the bed, purposely jostling me and shoving me onto my back. With her boyfriend back on track, Brie's heated gaze land on me again. After a moment of studiously observing the ceiling titles, I let out a heavy sigh

"You're taking this _way_ out of proportion. It's not like we're sneaking around having wild sex –" she made a noise of distress. "I'm just hanging out with a friend. I don't have many of those," I added, just a little softer as I propped up onto an elbow. "So please don't get all wound up over nothing. Okay?"

She pressed her lips together, and I didn't drop my gaze. Though I could tell she wasn't happy, she knew I'd made a point. My friends consisted of her, Nikki, Bryan, and John. I didn't branch out much, and Randy really was the first person I'd been spending time with since my accident at NXT. After another few moments, she sighed, and shook her head.

"Next time, just tell us, okay?" she called from the bathroom. Bryan scoffed, clearly unhappy I'd gotten off so easily; I shifted to stretch out on the bed, and as Bryan turned his back, I kicked the pile of clothes back onto the floor. He groaned and turned to glare at me as Brie continued, "I don't like hearing gossip about you and Randy Orton from _Nikki_."

"I _do_ apologize for that," I pointed out, moving to kick the clothes again. "I'm sure she blew it completely out of – _ahh_!"

Bryan snagged my ankle and dragged me down the bed and onto the floor. He mimed leaping off of the top rope, and he dropped dramatically onto me, pretending to drive his elbow into my chest. I rolled back onto my shoulders and flipped him, scooping his leg to go for the pin.

"Seriously, you two!" Brie snapped, looking out at the commotion; we froze in our position and stared up at her with wide, innocent eyes. "Both of you on packing duty, _now_!"

"Yes, mom," we both muttered, earning a scowl from her as she ducked back in. Bryan pulled me up from the floor and wrapped an arm around my neck, hugging me briefly before shoving me onto the bed, throwing us into another round of fake wrestling.

"Ready?" Randy murmured, glancing down at me. The rest of Team Foley stood gathered loosely around, eyeing me suspiciously. That, of course, meant Bryan was just a few feet from me, scrutinizing every move I made.

Which was even more unnerving, considering I'd disappeared from the Diva's locker room – where the twins had left me – and just moments before, he was on the hunt for where I'd gotten off to. John had even set up camp in the weight room; no way I could use the same excuse twice.

Between the impending doom of my inevitable future and the icy glares I was receiving from the rest of Team Foley – who had just learned I'd been added to the group – I was an inch away from throwing up and passing out from nerves.

"Not at all," I breathed, mindful of Bryan inching just a hair closer. Randy caught sight of him and shifted forward, making the smaller wrestler back up towards the others to give me space. He bumped my arm reassuringly and I bumped back in thanks.

" _I took the opportunity to have a team meeting, right here on your show_ ," I heard Foley saying, and I took a shuddering breath. " _First, the little hot-head from the NXT, stepping up for our injured intercontinental champion… Renegade._ "

And then my music was blasting, and Randy gave me a subtle shove out of gorilla position. I stepped out into the arena, ready for the _boos_ , but I was met with a surprising round of cheers as my music blasted around the ring. I walked purposefully, in time with the beat, eyes locked on the ring. I climbed in just as Team Hell No was introduced, and took my spot next to Foley, barely reaching his shoulder. Maybe Stephanie could get me like, moon-bounce shoes or something. Get me above Bryan's height at least.

 _"This is the kid that came in last Monday night on Raw and made a name for himself as Randy Orton's tag-team partner, getting a pin on Alberto Del Rio to win their match."_

 _"I'll tell ya, Michael, I haven't seen a fresh kid this impressive in a long time. He's just another little spit-fire like Kalisto. Packs a whole lotta punch in that small frame. It's gonna be interesting to see him with Team Foley on Sunday, that's for sure!"_

Of course, Bryan was the one that ended up next to me. I could feel his eyes burning into the side of my head as he tried to pick me apart. My gaze stayed straight ahead. Randy's music lit up the arena, and a chill raced down my spine as I spared a quick glance his direction. I was glad the Apex Predator was on our team; facing him was something I didn't want to ever think about. He stalked into the ring and I caught him out of the corner of my eye, leaning down to take a good look at us all – Miz especially.

It didn't take long for the fighting to break out between Bryan and Kane. Though thoroughly relieved that my best friend was finally not staring me down, being beside the fight wasn't any better. I shifted half a step back as Foley leaned around me to break them up.

As Miz began to dig into Bryan now, Foley finally interrupted.

"As bad as this will seem, it's becoming apparent that the voice of reason on Team Foley is actually… Randy Orton."

Randy stalked forward, ready to tear into Foley, as Kane let out a growl and intercepted him.

"Then maybe he can give us some insight as to why you felt the need to drag this NXT toddler into our tag-team," he began, moving past Bryan to stand over me. At seven feet tall, it had to look pretty comical as I titled my head back to stare up at him. "Like hell I'm trusting him to give us any kind of help this Sunday. We'd be better off handicapped. This thing is the most pathetic excuse of a wrestler I've seen come through here."

 _Ouch_. Words hurt, Kane.

He opened his mouth to say more, but Randy came forward and grabbed his elbow, towing him back and planting himself between us.

"This _kid_ is the only one of Team Foley that actually came to help me out last night. So you know… out of all you, I trust him the most. And if you got a problem, you can bring it up with _me_."

Kane let out a bellowing laugh and turned to examine Bryan and I side by side.

"This pipsqueak is even shorter than Goat-Face. You really think he's gonna be any help to us?"

I didn't miss the tensing of Randy's jaw, or the cold challenge in his eyes as he turned to glower up at Kane, daring him to say something else. As the Big Red Machine opened his mouth, Randy took pleasure in cutting him off.

"He took on Del Rio _and_ Ziggler last night, and won. I'd call that pretty damn impressive –"

 _I'm here to show the world, I'm here to show the world…_

All six of us in the ring turned to stare despairingly at the walkway as Team Ziggler came into view. We lined up along the ropes, with myself ending up between Kane and Randy. Now, all everyone on our team cared about was uniting against our common threat; at least they weren't tearing into _me_ anymore. Ziggler launched into his speech, and I didn't miss the looks being shot my way from Del Rio and his handler.

"Hey, Del Rio, what's your problem?" Ziggler cut in, leaning around to scowl at the men at the end of the lineup.

"You know what my problem is? My problem is that you don't deserve to be the leader of this team. There's only one person who _deserves_ it, and it's not you, Ziggler."

"Awful tough talk, coming from a man who was bested by some midget NXT biker gang reject."

Again, _ouch_. The men were nearly as catty as the divas I worked extra hard to avoid. I was close enough to feel Randy tense beside me at their words; at least my friend had my back.

"And that's _another_ thing," Del Rio cut in sharply, turning now to face _me_. I shifted forward to lean my weight against the ropes. "What gives that joke the right to parade around here, hiding his face, picking fights with the real wrestlers?"

I'd be more ticked off, but I _had_ pinned him and embarrassed him in front of thousands, so I'd let his bitterness slide tonight.

"How about you take off the mask, fight me face-to-face?" Del Rio spat, and I slowly lifted my arms, holding them out and beckoning him forward with my fingers. I could easily take him; I heard Randy let out a stifled sigh as Del Rio surged. Dolph just barely caught him and shoved him back.

"Mend your ego some other time," Ziggler snapped, pushing him into Rodrigues. And then the night _really_ began. Foley started by pairing up Miz and Randy to take on Del Rio and Ziggler. As he paired Kane off with Barrett, Bryan launched into another flurry of heartfelt ' _NO!'_ s that were beginning to make my ears bleed.

"It is _clear_ to me, that Team Foley is in complete disarray!" Damien Sandow exclaimed, and I rolled my eyes as he launched into a furious speech.

"You have a goat-faced, one-word wonder, running around with an anger problem!" Bryan scoffed. "His tag-team partner Kane, whose unbridled brutality is the reason _my_ tag team partner, Cody Rhodes, is not with us this evening!" Kane glowered. "And _then_ , you have a six-year-old playing dress up in some second-hand clothes, who isn't even big enough to reach the cereal box off the top of the fridge!"

Well, true.

"Just hold up there, you pompous ass," Randy hissed into the microphone, sidling a little closer to me and propping his elbow on my shoulder. I crossed my arms over my chest as dangerously as possible. Next to Randy, it probably looked hilarious. "Seems to me like you need to learn a little lesson in humility. And my new friend just so happens to be the perfect one to shut your mouth."

"You know what, you two have just made my job a lot easier," Foley laughed. "Because the first match will be against Sandow and Renegade. And it starts right now."

The moment the bell rang, Damien lunged at me; he locked an arm around my neck and twisted us, immediately slamming me into a back-breaker. Struggling to catch my breath, I rolled away and narrowly avoided an elbow to the neck.

Propping up onto my hands, I swung my body around for a leg sweep and caught him in the knees, bringing him onto his back hard. Wasting no time, I turned and rolled up his body, laying across his shoulders and scooping his leg.

After the one-count, his shoulder was up and I was tossed up off of him. He got to his feet quickly and bounced off the ropes, slamming into me and flipping me onto my back. Stunned, I didn't react in time as he swept me up and held me at his side. His leg locked around mine and he hit me with a hard Russian leg sweep.

As I laid stunned on my back, Damien fell hard onto me with the Elbow of Disdain. A moment later he was lying over me, and I barely got my elbow up at the end of two.

" _I don't think Sandow was expecting this level of fight from the wrestler he just described as a toddler. But Renegade is sure continuing to make a name for himself! He's got Sandow in another pin – oh, shoulder up at two!"_

 _"I don't see what all the fuss is about over this kid. He's a rookie from NXT! He got lucky with his match. He had Randy Orton helping him! And he's already being compared to the other greats we have wrestling tonight!"_

 _"He's good for his size, that's what the people like, John! He's half the size of Sandow – and oh! Sandow taken down with a powerful Hurricanrana!"_

As Sandow slammed into the mat, I threw my back into the ropes and let myself fly forward, catching him with a knee in the shoulder as he tried to sit up.

Damien hit the mat, stunned, and tried to jerk out just as the ref called, " _Three_!"

The bell rang, and my music blasted out. The ref pulled me up off Damien and threw my arm up in victory as the crowd cheered. Maybe they weren't too upset about having me instead of Kofi. As the ref dropped my arm, I turned to Damien and stuck a hand out for him.

Damien scoffed and slapped it away; the crowd _ooh_ 'd as I took a step back. With an exaggerated shrug, I gave Damien a two-fingered salute and vaulted over the top rope, landing easily and heading out of the arena.

To my surprise, I was greeted enthusiastically by the rest of Team Foley. Randy hung back, smiling knowingly as Miz and Bryan came up and patted me on the back.

"That was a great match, kid," Miz chuckled, eyeing Damien as he limped past us, shooting me a glare. "Nice to see his ego get reigned in."

"Yeah, you're packin' one hell of a fight," Bryan chuckled, glancing back as we both heard a familiar voice down the hall. Brie; Nikki wouldn't be far behind. Randy caught my eye and jerked his head towards the locker room. I fell into step beside him just as the twins reached Bryan.

"That really was a great fight," Randy told me, holding the door as I slipped inside. "Saw you using that move I showed you this morning."

"It definitely caught Sandow by surprise," I laughed, relieved to see we were alone. I tugged down my mask and draped out across one of the benches. "This mask is surprisingly hot."

I didn't miss the look Randy shot at me, a smirk playing on his lips, but he turned away before I could study his expression. As he tossed me a bottle of water, he settled onto the other side of the bench.

"You changing yet, or you still needed out there to exact justice?"

I snorted as I took a sip of water.

"Stephanie said she wants me dressed until the last match. Just in case."

"That just gives you more of a chance to get yourself in trouble," Randy pointed out; I frowned. "Nice move, by the way. Taunting Del Rio." He frowned back at me. "You really don't want to be on his bad side while you've got something to hide."

"Think I can't take him?" I met his eyes in a challenge, and I got a rare, genuine smile. He nudged my boot with his and said honestly,

"I know you can. But Del Rio plays dirty, and I don't want you to be caught in the middle."

"Yeah, well, making friends isn't my specialty," I sighed. "Our team hates me."

"I like you," he said gently, and I snorted in dismissal of his compliment; compliments always made me uneasy. "And Miz seems fond of you, as much as that's worth. Daniel doesn't seem too upset after the beat-down you gave Sandow."

"Yeah, well, Kane still looks like he wants to crush my face through some cinderblocks."

"I'm pretty sure that's just his resting face," Randy pointed out, and I let out another laugh. "Don't worry about being on friendly terms with those assholes. Just keep your head in the game and give one hell of a fight."

"Maybe I _wanted_ to be friends with Kane. I could use him on my side," I argued; Randy rolled his eyes as he stood and tossed his bag into his locker. "Y'know, be his manager or something." When Randy shot me a look, I got up onto my knees and leaned forward, squeezing my hand viciously. " _Kane… CRUSH_!"

Randy actually snorted and shook his head, watching me in amusement as I pounded my fist into my hand. As the diva's fight came to an end, he reached over and gave me a gentle shove to knock me off balance; I slumped into the lockers and he smirked.

"Behave. I'll see you after my match."

"Orton…" I began, and he glanced back. I slammed my fist into my hand again. " _Crush_!"

"What the _hell_ was that?!" Foley cried, pulling Randy aside as Bryan and I gathered around; no way I'd be stuck in a locker room after _that_ match. Miz was still seething, eyes flashing dangerously as he glared daggers at the Apex Predator.

"Making a point," Randy said simply, crossing his arms over his chest. "Miz is gonna take my win like a little bitch, I'm gonna put him in place."

"Wanna say that to my fuckin' face?" Miz snarled, lunging at Randy, barely held back by Foley. Randy just laughed and rolled his eyes. I sighed; clearly he was taking his own advice on not making any friends.

"Just because you're too much of a pussy to get yourself a win –"

Ziggler, Sandow, and Del Rio came sprinting past us without warning, racing out of gorilla position and into the arena. For a moment we stared after them, confused. They'd all already had their matches. What were they – _oh shit._ Our group shared a look of realization – Kane's match was still going with Barrett.

"Wait, Daniel –" Foley stared, but Bryan was already out of earshot, heading in to help his tag-team partner. I immediately moved to go with him and Randy barely snagged my arm, giving me a shake of his head. He wanted me out of trouble.

But I couldn't let Bryan go out there alone to be teamed up on by those assholes. He was my friend, and whether he knew it was me or not, I had to have his back. When Randy turned his attention to the monitor to watch the fight, I pulled out of his hold and sprinted for the arena.

The crowd let out a burst of excitement as I took off down the ramp. I didn't even slow as I reached the ring, jumping up and vaulting over the top rope – right into Del Rio. The two of us hit the mat hard, and I rolled over, hooking the legs of Ziggler to pull him off of Bryan and make it a one-on-one between him and Sandow.

My advantage didn't last long. As Ziggler squared off with me, Del Rio wrapped an arm around my middle and hauled me back and up, slamming me into the mat. Ziggler turned back to Bryan as I saw Barrett dive at me. Though I got in a few good hits to both men's legs, I had to curl in to protect myself as they threw kicks and punches into my back and stomach.

 _I hear voices in my head, they talk to me, they understand…_

Randy was in the ring a heartbeat later, wrapping Barrett up instantly and whipping him hard into the mat with a powerful scoop slam. Now evenly matched, I could roll to one side and duck Del Rio's kick and counter with a hard leg sweep that sent him sprawling into the ropes.

Sandow was caught around the middle by Randy as he lunged for me, and a moment later he was whipped into the ropes. I jumped to my feet, and as Del Rio tried to push off the ropes I turned hard and caught him in the chest with a side kick, sending him flipping back out of the ring.

A heartbeat later, Kane, Bryan, Randy, and I stood victoriously in the center of the ring, looking around at our opponents. Sandow was struggling to his feet in the corner. Dolph lay opposite him, holding his head. Del Rio and Barrett were both trying to get to their feet outside the ring.

As we watched on, a pair of hands caught my shoulders.

Randy moved so quick I didn't have time to react. He pushed me aside into the ropes with one hand and then spun, catching Sandow's head and dropping into a powerful RKO that left Sandow reeling. Foolishly Dolph ducked around him and dove at me. I caught his lunge and shoved him back at Randy – right into another RKO.

And then Miz had the nerve to walk out and stare us down. Coward hadn't even tried to come and help us. Bryan, Kane, and I exchanged disbelieving looks as Randy squared up, matching Miz's cold glare. He was long gone by the time we arrived backstage again, much to Randy's disdain.

Foley gave a quick speech about resting up before Sunday, congratulated us all on our wins tonight, and sent us off to get dressed. As I hovered by a monitor, Randy tugged on my hoodie. I looked up, and was surprised to see a frown on his face.

"Thought I mentioned something about staying out of trouble," he hinted, and I shrugged; after making sure the others weren't nearby, I added,

"Just doing my duties as a member of Team Foley."

"Right. C'mon. I'm sure your friends are looking for you."

"There are still two matches –"

"That you don't need to jump in on," he argued, leading the way to his locker room. This time I'd thought through my switch, and had left my clothes in his locker. He'd be holding onto my outfit until Sunday, just to be safe.

"But what if Sin Cara wants to give me my own luchador mask and teach me how to hit the trampoline to get over the ropes?" I asked as he shut and locked the door; all I needed was someone walking in to see me reveal my identity.

"Take a shower," he answered, handing me my bag of clothes; I rolled my eyes but matched his smirk with my own as I slipped into the bathroom. I cleaned up quickly and dressed even faster, shaking out my long, blonde waves as I came out of the bathroom. He took the bag with my outfit and tucked it into his gym bag as I began to comb out my hair. It was still a little too wet, and unlike the guys, I didn't like soaking wet hair sticking to my shirt.

Randy was done showering even faster than me, tugging his shirt on as he came out. When he didn't say anything, I looked up and caught Randy studying me; I had just twisted my hair up into a messy bun, which he was examining.

"I've never seen you with your hair up," he noted, and I flushed, suddenly feeling extremely self-conscious. I _hated_ my hair up, it just looked stupid on me. I opened my mouth to make a joke about how ridiculous I looked when he added, "looks really nice like that."

My cheeks were inevitably a bright shade of red as he unlocked the door, smirking down with me as he let me leave first. Taking compliments wasn't something I was good at. As I turned, I nearly collided with someone else, and froze when I recognized the face giving me an incredulous stare.

"Jamie?!"

Oh, this was just fan _tastic_. Brie's eyes couldn't be any wider.

Randy thankfully took his leave pretty quickly. All I needed was him there while my best friend tore into me. I didn't need her to point out how terrible this looked. Me, blushing, walking out of a previously locked room with Randy, smirking victoriously.

"I can explain," I started, and she let out a disbelieving laugh, turning and stalking down the hall. I had enough common sense to follow her without question.

Not surprisingly, Bryan and Nikki were all gathered outside the Diva's locker room, both with arms crossed, both with varying degrees of worry on their faces.

"She was with Randy," Brie said pointedly, and to my surprise Bryan was the one that seemed the most upset about this revelation.

"What were you doing with Orton for three hours?"

"Am I not allowed to have any friends outside the Brady Bunch?" I shot back, admittedly a little defensive as I crossed my arms over my chest. "Do you guys really need to interrogate me about _everything_?"

"When a nineteen year old girl comes out of Randy Orton's _locked_ changing room _blushing_ –" Brie started.

"Why was it locked?" an angry Bryan demanded.

"And why is your hair wet?" Brie pointed out unhepfully.

"Your shirt is inside out," Nikki added, equally unhelpful; I threw my hands up in exasperation before any of them could keep going.

"Oh my god, you guys. He locked it while I was taking a shower so no one else would walk in!"

"Why were you taking a shower?" Bryan asked as he crossed his arms.

"Just to give you something to complain about," I snapped as I trudged after them to the parking lot. With Big Show's match nearly done with, there was no need to hang around, and I was glad to be leaving the arena before the interrogation got any worse.

"Don't think this is over," Brie warned as I climbed into Nikki's car. She and Bryan were going out to dinner, saving me from the rest of the 'angry mom' speech. She gave me a pointed look as I shut the door.

The welcomed silence didn't last long in the car; once we were out of the arena's parking lot, Nikki was tearing into me.

" – and as your best friend, if you and Randy have something going on, I think I deserve to be told first –"

"You just missed the on-ramp," I pointed out as I pulled my legs up to my chest, resting my chin on my knees. "And I'm serious. Nothing's going on with us. You guys need to chill."

"Randy Orton isn't exactly a model citizen," Nikki warned as she swung the car around, almost taking out a light pole in the process; her distracted driving was even worse when she was caught up talking. "And plus, he's like twenty years older –"

"He's like ten, at most," I scoffed.

"Thirteen," she said, finally getting onto the highway. I snorted, and she spared a glance at me. "Seriously, Jellybean. Are you and him –"

" _No_ , for God's sake, Nicole," I sighed, dropping my head against the headrest. "He's my _friend_ , and there's no way I'm his type. It's not like that. I don't have a lot of people I can hang out with."

"You've got all of us."

"Yeah. And I'm not saying that I don't. I'm saying that my _only_ friends are you guys, and you're more family, anyway. Mama Brie and Papa John, my big brother Bryan, and my bratty sister Nicole."

"Ooh, just _wait_ until I tell John about you and Randy," she squealed, and I groaned; the rest of my conversation had gone completely over her head. As always. "You know, he can't _stand_ Orton –"

"Then do your best to keep from making it sound like I'm sleeping with him, please," I sighed, to no avail. Luckily, Nikki was driving, and I took advantage, sending John a quick text.

 _Before she spins this way out of line, I made a friend and Nikki thinks we're sleeping together._

A moment later, I got back,

 _Are you?_

 _No._

 _Who is it?_

 _Randy Orton._

 _Damn straight you're not._ And then a moment later, _Wait. Why does she think you're sleeping with him?_

 _I have no doubt you'll be fully briefed when we get to the hotel._

As Nikki continued to ramble on about her latest encounter with one of the divas, I settled into the seat and turned my gaze out the window. As much as I didn't like lying to my friends and sneaking behind their backs, I was happy with the life I had going right now.

I had a new friend, a great job, and a bright future. A year ago, all I had was a broken arm and crushed dreams. And now I'd be teaming up with some of the biggest wrestlers to compete in Survivor Series.

What more could I hope for?

* * *

 _A/N: Thank you so much for reading! I truly appreciate your support! If you have a moment, please leave your feedback - I'd love to hear what you guys think! As well, if there's anything you'd like to see - or any wrestlers you'd like included - let me know! I'm very open to suggestions!_

 _To clear a few things up: Wrestling is portrayed as real in this universe. Nothing is scripted and all actions in and out of the ring are considered real. I'm aware that right now women don't wrestle with the male superstars like Jamie will be, but for the sake of the story, just go with it! To help avoid confusion, most wrestlers will be going by their ring names, not their real names (with a few exceptions). Also, I'm aware NXT wasn't officially developed until 2013 but in this story I'm using it in place of FCW to make it a little easier._


	3. Ambrose, Rollins, and Reigns

_**Survivor Series, November 18th, 2012**_

"There you are," Randy said with a smile as I walked up, leaning against the doorway of his locker room. He was just pulling his shirt off, getting ready for our match. "Friends looking for you yet?"

"Not this time," I told him as I tugged my mask down under my chin. "I told Nikki I was sick. She thinks I'm napping in John's bus."

"Clever girl," he teased, slowly walking towards me, a smirk playing over his lips again. "You ready for tonight?"

Survivor Series. Team Foley against Team Ziggler; my first pay-per-view in the WWE. I took a deep breath and gave him the best smile I could, trying to hide my nerves, but he caught on. Randy rested a hand against the wall by my head and leaned towards me, giving me another rare, honest smile.

"You have nothing to worry about. You can take any of those assholes one-on-one, and I'll be right behind you if they start pulling any shit. I've got your back."

"Thought you said I shouldn't worry about making any friends," I teased, and Randy gave a low chuckle.

"Too late," he told me, and to my surprise, he leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to my cheek. "Let's go kick some ass, kid."

I scrambled to pull up my mask before he caught the furious blush on my cheeks, but he gave me a smirk anyway as he slipped past me. Randy was always flirtatious with his teasing, and I hadn't been around that a lot, so he enjoyed watching my embarrassment. We gathered with Team Foley just as Ziggler headed out. The six of us came together in a quick huddle as Foley looked around.

"Give it your all. Don't let 'em get away easy. There's a reason I picked all of ya, remember that," he encouraged. Our group exchanged appraising glances as Ziggler's music came to an end. "We know they're gonna play dirty, but we don't gotta sink to their level. I know most of us hate each other, but let's put the egos aside and show 'em how it's done."

Foley gave us a wink as his music started up; our group backed up from one another, watching as he disappeared onto stage. Bryan and Kane lined up, and the rest of us fell quiet, watching the monitor as we waited our turn. Randy shifted and pressed his arm against mine as Team Hell No marched out to the ring.

"You got this, kid," he promised as their music faded out. I took my position, and as my own song started up, I walked out purposefully, head held high. Again, I was met with a surprising amount of cheers. My last few appearances had really left an impression, and as my eyes scanned the crowd, I even saw a few posters with RENEGADE on them. I smiled to myself as I broke into a jog, leaping up and grabbing the top rope to vault over.

I came to a stop next to Kane, crossing my arms to glare at Team Ziggler with the others. Miz joined me to my right, and when Randy finally hopped off the turnbuckle, he moved to stand behind me, arms crossed.

"You're up first, kid," Foley told me, nodding at David Otunga as the others cleared out.

"Tag out whenever you need to," Randy told me seriously, watching me as I nodded and turned back to my opponent as the bell rung. Otunga launched at me, and I ducked easily, catching him in the ribs with my shoulder. He stumbled into the ropes and I grabbed his shoulder, throwing a few high knees into his stomach before Otunga went to throw me down. I used his own momentum to spin and jump up, locking him into a Hurricanrana that sent him face-first into the mat.

Before I could go for the pin, he rolled out of the ring; I stifled a sigh. I wasn't big enough to manhandle him back in if he put up a fight, so I climbed onto the top rope. Plan B it was then.

" _And now Renegade, taking position up top – ooh! Moonsault right into Otunga!"_

 _"He's down, Michael, but how's this little man gonna wrestle David Otunga back into the ring? He's twice his size!"_

 _"He's making due – Renegade has Otunga's arm around his shoulder, and he's powering him up and back into the ring!"_

Good god, that was a heavy man. I let out a few labored breaths as I shoved him further onto the mat before dragging myself in after. I flipped Otunga, going for a pin. Not surprisingly, he broke out at two. Instead of pushing myself just yet, I stood and pulled Otunga painstakingly to his feet. Did I mention he was heavy?

I dragged him over to our corner and slapped Bryan's hand, holding out Otunga's arm for him as he kicked him hard in the elbow. I slipped out of the ring, taking Bryan's place next to Randy; he leaned down a bit and murmured,

"You good?"

I gave a quick nod, and I felt him relax just a hint. The match was actually going great – I took a certain pleasure in Sandow trying to storm off before Kane threw him into the ring. But as Bryan went for a hit, Kane tagged himself in. _Great_.

As Kane got the pin, Bryan was back in the ring.

"What the hell!?" he cried, and suddenly he and Kane were fighting in the ring. I groaned and leaned forward.

"Guys, _guys_ ," I growled, trying to keep my voice low in case Bryan recognized it. "Stop!"

Bryan shoved Kane, and Kane shoved him back. I leaned forward a little more.

"Knock it off!"

Kane's huge hand slammed into my chest, going to shove me off the apron. Randy's arm shot out and caught me across the shoulders just in time, keeping me up on the ring.

"Watch it!" he snarled at the guys; a heartbeat later, Bryan had been flipped out of the ring, and Ziggler got Kane pinned for three. Randy and I let out groans of frustration. As he rolled from the ring, both Randy and Miz moved to go in. They gave one another a heated stare.

"I've got this!" Miz argued, and Randy shook his head.

"Wait your turn!"

"Miz, let him –" I started.

"Shut up!"

"Watch it," I growled, just as Randy grabbed his shoulders and spun him to snarl,

"Leave him out of this!"

As Ziggler dove for Miz, Randy shoved him aside and knocked him down easily, wrangling him into a tight hold against his chest. Miz held out his hand, but Randy caught my eye instead.

"Ready, kid?"

I reached out, and Randy tagged me in. Miz let out a shout of disdain as Randy held Ziggler for me, letting me throw a good hit into his gut. As Ziggler staggered upright, I threw another few punches to get him into the turnbuckle.

Ziggler retaliated with a kick to my chest that sent me stumbling into the corner opposite him. As Ziggler grabbed me and pulled me forward, I turned us and locked my arms around his neck. Using his solid body, I hung my weight off him and jumped up, planting my feet on his hips as I threw us backwards as hard as I could.

My back hit the mat and I flipped Ziggler up and back, hard enough to make him do a complete flip before landing face-first on the mat. The crowd let out an excited roar at the move; I was even surprised he'd flown that hard. I'd only practiced that on Randy, and Dolph was clearly lighter than he was.

I went for the pin, but Ziggler got up at two, and without warning he got a kick to my head and slammed me into the mat. A little dazed, I managed a leg sweep and took him to the mat to give myself a chance to recover. Winded now, and a little out of it, I shoved up and pulled Ziggler to the corner, tagging Bryan in again – much to Miz's displeasure. It put a smirk on Randy's face.

Once again I came to Randy's side, assuring him quietly that I was just fine, even though my vision hadn't stopped spinning. He didn't fully believe me, but he didn't push as we watched the fight. Our corner cheered as Bryan got David to tap out, but it didn't last for long. Del Rio was on him as Bryan desperately reached to make a tag.

As Del Rio ran across Bryan's back, shoving him into the mat, he dove for me. Surprised, I just barely managed to shove his arm away from my face – he was trying to pull off my mask.

As he hit the ropes Randy slammed a hand into his chest and shoved him away so I could keep myself from falling back. Del Rio sneered at us as he went to work on Bryan. Somehow, a battered Bryan managed to throw Del Rio out of the ring as he struggled forward. Thankfully, Miz was reaching for it. I was still a little disoriented and I wouldn't be much use.

Just as Bryan dove for his hand, Miz grabbed my wrist and pulled my hand out for Bryan to hit. Randy let out a shout and told me to tag him instead. Before I got the chance, a hand fisted in my hoodie and ripped me in through the ropes, tossing me into the other corner.

Del Rio lunged at me, again going for the mask, and I grabbed the ropes, jumping to deliver a hard kick. My feet caught his chest hard, and he slammed back, skittering to the center of the ring.

As Del Rio got back in the ring I climbed onto the turnbuckle and launched myself at him, flattening him to the mat. As he groaned and tried to get up, I ran to the other corner. He came running at me and I jumped onto the top rope; I flipped back, spinning my body and catching Del Rio in the chest. I felt him go weak underneath me, and as I threw myself over him for the pin, a hand grabbed my ankle and ripped me off of him.

"What the hell –" I gasped as I was yanked to my feet. Ziggler shoved me back, and as I turned, Del Rio's foot connected with the side of my head, right where Ziggler had gotten me earlier. I let out a cry of pain as I dropped to my knees, falling forward onto my hands. My already sore head was throbbing now, and my vision was swimming again. Faintly, I heard Del Rio make a tag, but I couldn't move; it took all my effort to stay off my face.

Barrett lifted me slowly, prepping me for the bull-hammer. I was still unsteady from Del Rio's kick and couldn't brace for the elbow that Barrett threw into my face. Of course, he managed to hit right where the others had caught me, and I hit the mat hard. I barely rolled aside to avoid another blow to the chest, and reached to the ropes to pull myself up but something hard slammed into my stomach – Ziggler's fist.

As I stumbled back, Barrett's arm wrapped around my middle, and before I knew it I was swung around in a tilt-a-whirl and driven hard into the mat. Pain shot through my body and my head swam. I felt Barrett on top of me, heard the ref at two, but I couldn't move. Even after Barrett jumped up in victory, I couldn't get out of the ring.

A pair of strong hands pulled me across the mat to the apron, and before I rolled onto the floor, I saw Randy slamming Barrett into the mat. Somehow, I got to my feet, and managed to stumble up the ramp. Once backstage, I let myself slump against the wall and hit the floor. I pulled my legs to my chest and wrapped my arms over my knees, burying my face in the crook of my elbow. My eyes squeezed shut tightly as I tried to regain my balance and stop the pounding in my head.

Not long after, I felt someone sit beside me. A warm arm pressed to mine, and I let out a groan.

"You did good," Randy said quietly. I could hear the answer in his voice already, but I had to get confirmation for myself, so I picked my head up and peeked at Randy over my arm.

"We win?"

"…No," he said after a moment, and I sighed. My legs slid forward and I dropped my head against the wall, which just made me grimace. "We should get you to the medic."

"'M fine," I muttered, though I didn't move to get up with him as he stood. He kicked my boot, and I peeled my eyes open, scowling at him. The contacts were beginning to bother me, so I pulled them out and shoved them carelessly into my pocket. The irritation and the pain were mixing together now to put me in a pretty fowl mood.

"Just because we lost doesn't mean we didn't have a great fight," Randy pointed out, leaning forward and offering me a hand.

"Yeah, I know," I said quietly, letting him pull me to my feet as I rubbed my head resentfully. "I just wanted that cheap shot I took from Del Rio to count for something."

"Don't worry," Randy muttered, and I looked up at him hearing the tone of his voice. "He'll get what's comin' to him for that."

Randy, thankfully, looped his arm across my shoulders and tucked me to his side as he lead me to the locker room. If he hadn't been keeping me upright, I would have hit the ground; the headache that had been creeping up on me was just now kicking into gear, and the throbbing made my vision swim.

On the monitors, we could see the fight between Ryback, Cena, and Punk. All my money was on John. Even if he wasn't dating my best friend, I liked him the most, and really, I wanted him to wipe the smug right off of Punk.

As I went to follow Randy in to change, a hand caught my shoulder and held me back.

"I wanted to say, you're making one hell of an impression in the ring."

I turned, and looked up in surprise at Triple H. He was beaming down at me, clearly pleased with the fight from tonight. Randy caught my eye and gave me a quick wink, as he slid his arm off me and went into the locker room to give us some privacy.

"Thank you," I said to Hunter, still a little stunned. "Next time, maybe I'll actually pin someone," I joked, and he gave me an understanding smile.

"I know a loss is rough. But don't let it take away from how great you were out there. Ziggler and his boys went for the low and dirty. You had a clean fight of your own, and that's something to be proud of."

As I stumbled to find the words I wanted, brain still a little blurry, Hunter turned his attention to the monitor behind me. Ryback had just sent CM Punk rolling out of the ring, and now he had John up on his shoulders. I grimaced, knowing what was coming next.

"At least we're having a good fight for the championship," he noted, shaking his head in sympathy as Ryback dropped John hard into the mat.

"He's gonna feel that in the morning –" I began, and then three men came flying into the ring.

" _What_?" Hunter breathed, eyes going wide in disbelief as the guys, in all black, assaulted Ryback away from John. "What the _hell_ is going on?!"

As the cameras zoomed in on their faces, I gasped.

"I know them!" Hunter turned to glance at me in surprise. "From NXT! That's Ambrose! And Rollins, and Reigns!"

"What the hell do they think they're doing?!" Hunter snarled as they flung Ryback out of the ring. "They're going to ruin the match!"

"I can help," I said immediately, adrenaline pumping through my veins. I was still in my uniform, and I couldn't help notice a very vulnerable John lying in the ring. I hadn't been teasing when I told Nikki he was a part of my family. He meant just as much to me as her or Brie or Bryan. And if those three turned on him –

"Go, _go_!" Hunter shouted, shoving me for the ramp. The adrenaline focused my foggy mind, and now I didn't feel anything but excitement and determination as I spun and sprinted out into the arena. I came out just in time to see Ryback being powerbombed through the announce table.

I skittered around the left side of the ring, coming up behind them. They slowly turned their attention to John, still motionless in the ring. The three of them moved to go after him as well.

" _Hey_!"

All three men turned slowly to look at me. I hunched down, fists held up, ready to throw myself at them if they made any move towards Ryback or John. Dean Ambrose, directly in front of me, let his eyes slide over me dismissively. Roman Reigns, to his right, and Seth Rollins, to his left, disregarded me as quickly as Dean had. This time, they shifted towards me, and Dean's eyes flicked past me to Ryback.

I shifted a hint to the left, blocking his view, and gave him the most threatening scowl I could muster. Probably not as intimidating without the white contacts, but I held his gaze nonetheless.

I could see Punk crawling across the mat to John, but the three guys were between me and the ring, and I knew I didn't stand a chance getting to them. The match might have been lost, but I'd be damned if the three punks put their hands on my friend. We held each other's stares, none of us moving, until the bell rung.

Dean's lips twitched into a brief, victorious smirk before he turned and lead the group towards the crowd. Roman Reigns and Seth Rollins each gave me a look to match Dean's; I watched as they hopped over the barricade, disappearing up the stairs.

As soon as I was sure the three of them wouldn't be turning back for round two, I moved to kneel next to Ryback. He was just starting to come to, groaning and blinking around in confusion. I'd be surprised if he even knew where he was.

"Are you good?" I asked, resting a hand on his shoulder. He mumbled something incoherent. As he struggled to sit, I slipped my arm across his back and helped him stay upright as the medics came rushing over. No way I'd be pulling him to his feet on my own. Once they had Ryback up and stumbling towards the locker rooms, I scanned the arena for John.

He must have already dragged himself back, because the only one left in the ring was CM Punk, celebrating his cheap win with Paul Heyman. He caught me glaring up at him as I stalked around the ring, following the parade of medics into the back. He offered a smirk before turning his attention back to hugging his undeserved belt.

The moment I got backstage, a gentle hand locked onto my wrist; Randy was looking down at me, a look of bemused exasperation on his face as he led me away from the gathering crowd of officials and handlers.

"Do you find trouble, or does trouble find you?" he sighed, locking the door behind us as I slumped onto the bench in the locker room. I gave a weary chuckle and peeled my mask and beanie off; my hair fell down over my shoulders, matted thick with sweat and blood. Definitely shower time.

This time I took a little longer. The hot water felt good on my sore neck and head, and I had to gingerly massage my scalp as I worked the hairtie out of my tangled hair. Now that the adrenaline was fading, the pain and dizziness began to take over again. Once I emerged from the shower, I caught sight of one of the most wicked bruises I'd ever received beginning to take color on the side of my face. Though most of it seemed to go up onto my scalp, covered by my hair, a good piece came down across my temple and cheek. No way I was sneaking that past the others. Thanks, Del Rio.

I emerged and passed Randy on the way; he caught my shoulder - minding the new and old bruises there - and took my chin to study my face. Something I could only describe as anger flickered in his eyes as he saw the damage. He let out a heavy sigh, squeezed my chin just a bit, and headed for the showers.

As I slowly sat down on the bench, combing out my hair, I began to feel just how hard Del Rio had kicked me, and now the ache in my back was spreading from Barrett's ruthless tilt-a-whirl. I tried to push the nausea away as I bent over to lace up my sneakers.

A wave of vertigo hit me like a ton of bricks, and suddenly I found myself on my knees, clutching at my head as the room gave a sickening spin.

"What did I say? Medic," Randy told me sternly as he appeared at my side from the showers, not giving me a chance to protest as he scooped up under my arms and lifted me to my feet. He kept one arm wrapped across my back, tucking me to his side as he powered down the hall, ignoring my embarrassed mumbling.

"I'm fine, really, I just slipped, and -"

"And if you have a concussion, and you jump back in the ring, you could suffer some serious damage, Jamie," he said curtly, not even knocking as he pushed the door to the medics office open. John and Ryback, both sitting on separate exam tables, gave me looks that were a mixture of surprise - more from John - and concern - more from Ryback.

"Jamie?" John managed, and a new head popped around the corner as I was ushered further inside, against my will. Nikki's eyes widened at Randy, and then doubled when she caught my face.

" _Jamie_!" she squealed, making everyone else in the room flinch. "What the hell happened to you!?" she demanded as she flew at me. She slammed into me and my sore back hit Randy; we both let out groans of pain.

Nikki dragged me forward and nearly dumped John onto the floor as she manhandled me onto the table beside him. Randy watched on with an amused smirk, and when he caught my eye, he nodded and said,

"I think you're in capable hands now. I'll see you around."

And now I was left with John, Ryback, Nikki, and the medic staring at me, waiting for an explanation. I gave a nervous chuckle and ran a hand through my hair, wincing as my fingers brushed a sore spot on my head.

"I, ah, I tripped coming off your bus," I started, glancing up at John. His brows rose up to his hairline and his lips twitched. "Don't you _dare_ laugh at me, John Cena!" Which, of course, set both him and Nikki off into bouts of smothered giggling. "You've done it before!"

"Yeah, but I didn't nearly kill myself," he snorted as Nikki wiped away a stray tear and rolled her eyes.

"Wow, Jellybean. To think we were worried about the other wrestlers. We leave you alone for a few hours and you nearly take _yourself_ out."

"Shove it, Nicole," I mumbled as the medic turned from Ryback, who was now cleared to go. He gave me a wary glance as she shuffled out, and I felt my cheeks heat up as John and Nikki laughed even harder.

The medic started with the bruise on my face; I winced as his fingers brushed over it and he frowned.

"You did all this damage from one fall?"

"Yeah," I chuckled, deciding it was better to play along than risk exposing my secret. "I'm not very coordinated."

"This kind of thing happens a lot," Nikki assured, and I rolled my eyes as I turned my head to scowl. Though I was thrilled she was playing along with my lie without even knowing, I didn't appreciate her lack of faith. No matter how valid her point was. John, at least, was trying to smother the grin on his face. Nikki was not. "She's a walking safety hazard."

The medic chuckled again, gently turning my head back. He quickly found the knot on my head; I sucked in a breath and John called me a wimp, which earned him an elbow in the ribs. He grimaced and gave me a wounded frown.

"Wimp," I countered; he stuck his tongue out at me.

"Is your back hurt as well?" the medic asked as his hands went down my neck, pausing at my shoulder. Before he could tug my shirt down I ducked out of his reach.

"No, it's fine," I said as sincerely as possible. "I was wrestling with a friend the other day and I bruise easily." With a chuckle, I motioned to my face, and he smiled as he took a step back. I let out a relieved breath; I knew the blooming bruises on my back and ribs wouldn't mesh well with falling off a bus. There was only so much clumsiness I could feign.

I could see John accepted my answer as well, but Nikki's laughter had tapered off. If the narrowed eyes I received were any indication, I was in for another interrogation tonight.

"Everything checks out. Just take it easy. Your head's going to be a little tender. But I don't see any signs of a concussion."

By the time we were dismissed from the medic, word had spread around about the attack from Ambrose, Rollins, and Reigns. We met up with Brie and Bryan in the parking lot, coming into the middle of their conversation. They were having a worried discussion with Natalya and her fiancé, TJ.

"It just, like freaks me out," Brie fretted, her arms wrapped tightly around one of Bryan's. "How could some guys just come into the ring and assault Ryback like that?"

"No idea," TJ said absently, clearly not as worried about the attack as Natalya or Brie. When the girls noticed his lack of interest, both their faces pulled into scowls.

"Is it not a big deal to you? Because I feel like you think we're overreacting-" Natalya began, and he held up his hands defensively before she could really get going.

"I don't, really," he added at the look she threw him. He met Bryan's eye and shrugged. "I'm just sayin', if a pipsqueak like Renegade got all three of them to back off, I don't think they're as deadly and dangerous as you guys are thinking."

This would have launched Nattie _and_ Brie into furious arguing if Nikki hadn't cleared her throat to announce,

"Jamie got beat up by a bus."

All four heads swiveled to look at us, apparently just noticing our presence. John snorted again, and earned himself another elbowing as Bryan clarified,

"I'm sorry, _what_?"

With a roll of my eyes I tilted my head towards them, and Brie sucked in a sharp breath, rushing forward. Her hands cupped my face as she examined the injury, and she met my eyes worriedly.

"Are you okay, Jamie?"

"Yeah, I'm -"

"How did you even _manage_ that?!" Bryan snorted, unable to hold back his laughter, which just set Nikki and John off again. Natalya and TJ excused themselves, giving me parting looks of bemusement as Mama Brie whirled on the others. They shut their mouths instantly, and John even had the decency to duck his head.

"Jamie could have really hurt herself, and you assholes are laughing at her!" she chastised; the three of them did their best to look somber until Brie turned her back. All of them started chortling, trying to hold the laughter in.

"Let's get you back to the hotel. You should rest. Are you alright? We can go by the doctor..." she trailed off, ushering me with her towards the rental, smacking Bryan across the chest as we shoved past the giggling jerks in our group.

* * *

"You know what I think?" Nikki began between bites of her rice, turning to look at me. We were sitting cross-legged on the bed, eating our takeaway at 2am, watching an infomercial for sex toys. Which, oddly enough, was a common nightly routine for us.

My eyes were glued to the TV, doing my best to ignore her attempt at another argument as I took a bite of my egg roll as she continued, "There's like, no way you got that just from falling down three steps."

"I really just don't get _why_ the color matters. Like, who else is gonna see it? Does your vagina really _care_ whether you've got Kiwi Green or Passion Fruit Pink?" I began; she kicked her foot into my thigh and I swatted her away.

"Dude, I saw the other bruises when you were changing. And I _know_ if Brie knew about them, she'd be pretty pissed. So either tell _me_ , or I'm telling _her_."

"If you do, I'm telling John what you're making us watch," I threatened, and looked up to see her smirk.

"Trust me, I don't think he'd mind one bit."

"Damn it, John Cena. You kinky son of a bitch," I muttered, pushing my box of takeaway onto the bedside table as I took a sip of water, thinking of what to say. "Look, it's nothing bad, okay? It's just... you guys are so protective of me. I don't like making you worry. You and Brie get all nervous and you make those weird faces - yeah, like that," I said as her lips pulled into a tight line. She scoffed at me and kicked my leg again as I took a sip and smirked.

"So like, what? Is Randy into some really hardcore stuff?"

" _What_?!" I gasped, spluttering on my water. Nikki just shrugged and kept going.

"Like, did he get a little too into it? You know, this one time, my old boyfriend had tied me up, and he just went to town –"

" _Oh my god Nicole_ ," I cried as I finally caught my breath, falling back on the bed and burying my face in a pillow as she tried to push on. "Please, stop talking!"

"So if it's not wild, kinky sex, why can't you just tell me?" she countered, and I groaned. "I tell you everything. We never have secrets, Jellybean. Like, if something's wrong, I want to help-"

"Nik, I told you," I began, pushing the pillow back. "It's nothing _bad_ -"

"You know, Brie has a point."

"That you need to keep all discussion of your sex life to yourself?" I hinted, earning another kick.

"No, you bitch. She said you didn't start acting all weird and getting all beat up until you started spending time with Randy."

Finally pushing myself into a sitting position, I turned and gave her the most sincere look I could muster. I was surprised to see genuine concern on her face, and took a moment to realize how concerning it was starting to appear. Guilt twisted through me; like she'd pointed out, I never kept anything from her. I rested a hand on her leg and gave a squeeze.

"If I tell you, can you promise not to tell Brie and the others?"

"Even John?"

"Yes. He falls into the 'other' category."

"Ugh, fine. I won't tell. Unless it's like, really bad. And then I'm obligated to say something."

"No you're not," I argued, scrunching up my face. "That's if like you're in a position of power, and I'm in danger."

"What if you _are_?"

"I'm _not_ , and even then, you're not in a position of power."

"Uh, yeah I am –"

"Do you want to hear this or not?" I cut in, and she rolled her eyes, but pointedly pressed her lips together as I thought of how to word what was going on without giving away my secret. "I was wrestling with Randy, okay? And we - _don't giving me that look_! I didn't mean it like _that_ , you perv! Like, he was showing me some moves, and I sorta slipped, and I banged my – _Nicole_!"

She was doubled over, laughing so hard she had tears in her eyes. I threw my hands up and moved to get off the bed. She wrapped her arms around my middle and jerked me back to her chest. As I struggled to get away she flipped me to my back and pressed me down into the mattress, slapping the bed for a three-count.

"Get _off_ me, you ignoramus!" I gasped, giving my best Damien Sandow impression. Nikki leaned forward, caught my eye, and waved a hand in front of her face.

"You can't see me!" she growled in a terrible impression of her crush as she gave me a half-assed five-knuckle shuffle. I flipped over onto my knees and leaned back, wrapped an arm around her neck, and fell back on the bed.

"RKO!" I cheered, getting her onto her back and pressing her shoulders into the mattress. We both put on our best furious faces, glaring at one another. Nikki's lips twitched, and I pinched my brows together a bit more.

A heartbeat later, we burst out laughing and dissolved into giggles. We ended up side-by-side on our backs, looking up at the ceiling as we wiped the tears from our eyes, giggles slowly dying down.

"You promise me you're okay?" she asked after we'd caught our breaths. I rolled my head over to look at her and gave a sincere smile.

"Promise."

"Fine," she huffed, sitting up and pushing off the bed, grabbing her bathroom bag as she went. "But seriously, I better be the first to know whenever you and Randy start gettin' it on -"

" _Nicole-"_

 _"_ I'm just saying!"

As the bathroom door shut, I stayed on my back, running over the last week in my mind. So much had changed in just six days, and I knew there was _so_ much left to come.

* * *

 _A/N: Thank you for reading!_

 _As always, please leave a review if you enjoyed the story! I love hearing your feedback, so please don't hold back!_


	4. Jamie Lawless

"Hey, where do you think you're going?" Bryan cut in the second I made to head for Randy's locker room. I paused and glanced back at him, trying to play innocent.

"I was gonna go see –"

" _Randy_?" Nikki teased, throwing me a glance behind John's back as they passed by. Brie's arms crossed dangerously, and I shot a glare at my 'best friend' as I sighed. Of course, Nikki couldn't keep her mouth shut, and we'd all had another round of 'Randy's not a good guy' and 'ever since you started hanging out with him…', and I was losing my patience. Any more of this and I'd spill my secret just to get some peace and quiet.

"Jamie –" Brie started.

"I'm _not_ ," I said, nearly wincing at how unconvincing my lie sounded. Brie's glare intensified, and she was immediately backed up by a very unamused Papa John, who had paused to give Nikki a hug goodbye.

"That's right. You're _not_ wandering off tonight. Between some masked assassin and those punks from NXT, you really think we're gonna let a trouble magnet walk around alone?"

He gave me a pointed look before he peeled off from the group to head for his bus. I scowled after him.

"I'm not a trouble magnet," I mumbled; Bryan snorted.

"You're the exact _definition_ of a trouble magnet."

" _You're_ the exact definition of an asshole," I shot back, and he reached over to ruffle my hair.

"It's so cute when you try to be all angry. Like a little pouty chinchilla."

"I was texting AJ this morning about it," Brie cut in, swatting Bryan's hand away from me and smacking mine down as I reached to mess with his beard. We both stuck our tongues out. " _Seriously_ , you two," she huffed, rolling her eyes. " _Anyways_. She said that Renegade cornered her and threatened to hurt her if she didn't give him –" she paused for dramatic effect and leaned in –" _sexual favors_."

Bryan and I snorted on reflex and we had to smother our snickers at the furious look Brie shot the two of us. What other kinds of Renegade rumors were floating around? Nikki, who had rejoined us now that John was gone, let out a scoff and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah _right_. That slut was probably on her knees the second he walked up."

"You just don't like her because she's gotten further with John than you have," Brie sneered; _that_ launched a very high-pitched shouting match, which Bryan and I quickly left to them as we pulled ahead.

As more and more 'evidence' had been coming out about the scandal between John and AJ, Nikki had been a little more sensitive on the subject of her new man than usual. Of course, she and John weren't public with their not-really-official relationship just yet, but Nikki wasn't enjoying the scandal attention.

"Just _please_ , stay in the locker room and don't get yourself into any trouble during the show," Bryan sighed, looping an arm over my shoulders, if for no other reason than to keep me close.

"When have I ever gotten myself into unnecessary trouble?"

"We don't have enough time left on this earth to answer that."

As we headed down the hall backstage, it hit me that Bryan and John both had matches tonight. Perfect! If I played my cards right, slipping out would be a cinch. The only obstacle were the twins, but I could handle them well enough.

Once inside, Bryan ruffled my already-messy waves and shoved me off him, giving a cheeky grin as I scowled in his direction. The twins had caught up to us, and though the noise level had been reduced, the words were just as heated. Bryan and I rolled our eyes.

"I'll see you guys later," he said, pulling Brie away from the argument to give her a kiss. As he backed down the hall, he gave me a look. "And Jay, I mean it. Stay _here_."

"Sir, yes, sir," I barked out, snapping my heels together and giving him a salute. With a snort and shake of his head, he was gone. Half my problems had just walked away on their own, so now the twins were the only thing in my way.

Of course, just because my luck was super spectacular, the twins stayed with me for the entire first half of the show. I'd even been accompanied to the bathroom. To add insult to injury, they went so far as to put me _between_ them on the couch.

I was trying to downplay my nerves, but I was fighting a losing battle. Randy had texted me twice now, asking where I was. We'd agreed I'd stick with him tonight. No match for me, but if anything came up, I'd be no good to Stephanie, Hunter, or Randy in my jeans and tank top.

Somehow, my terrible luck got even worse. After Cesaro's match, my phone went off and I was met with an unsettling text from Hunter.

 _We've got a situation. My office, asap._

Just freakin' fan _tastic_.

Nikki and Brie were still camped out, going off about how they wouldn't mind eating a three course meal off Cesaro's abs – _gross_ – and I had no escape planned. Just as I was about to vault over the couch and make a run for it, Vickie Guerrero popped up on the screen.

"Are you fucking _kidding_ me?" Nikki snapped, leaning forward as Vickie announced there were eye witnesses to John and AJ. "Is this like funny to someone or something?"

"You know, maybe Vickie actually _has_ a point. Like, what if John really is –" Brie began, and even _I_ felt the heat from the scowl Nikki threw her sister. Just as Vickie went to show the pictures, John's music hit.

"Well this isn't gonna end well," I predicted, and then shifted just a hint away from Nikki as she snarled to AJ,

"Get that little fucking smirk off your face, you stupid bitch! He's _mine_!"

She was like, two seconds from foaming at the mouth. Brie and I exchanged startled glances, and she jerked her head towards her sister. She wanted _me_ to calm the raging beast.

"Dude, look. John's gonna put it to rest," I soothed, running a hand gently up and down her back. "See? He told Vickie nothing's going on –"

"You want something to talk about?" AJ spat at Vickie, coming forward. "I'll _give you_ something to talk about!"

And then AJ whipped a very startled John around and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

The screech that came out of Nikki was unholy.

Brie and I flinched down and covered our ears, only to whip around a moment later when Nikki vaulted the couch. She was out of the locker room before either of us had realized what had happened.

"Oh shit!" Brie gasped. "Nikki! Wait!"

As much as I knew I should have been running after her as well, it hit me that this was my chance! A heartbeat later and I was in the out of the locker room, running the opposite direction of the twins' shouting.

Turning to sprint down the next hallway, I nearly collided with the back of Bryan. I came to a screeching halt, inches from him, making a panicked face as I skittered back almost comically. He was talking heatedly to Kane about anger management; neither man noticed me diving back behind a pile of equipment crates.

After a few moments, the extremely dysfunctional tag-team headed down the hall, leaving me alone. I waited until I couldn't hear them anymore before getting a move on.

I didn't waste any more time as I vaulted over the crates and took off for Triple H's office. I skid to a stop, threw the door open, and slid inside. Hunter and Stephanie looked up, amused smiles on their faces as I leaned against the wall to catch my breath.

"All good?" Hunter mused, and I gave him a cheeky smile.

"Harder keeping this secret than I thought."

At this, the look on Hunter's face dropped a bit, and he leaned forward. For a heartbeat, it hit me that they could be pulling the plug. Casting me aside and getting rid of Renegade. Maybe they'd decided it wasn't a good idea to give me such a big chance –

"Jamie, we just heard that Del Rio's planning to call out Renegade tonight. Demand a reveal," he began, and I furrowed my brows in question, not understanding his statement. "And…" He met his wife's eyes, and she gave him a nod. "We think you should do it."

My brows shot up, and I looked between the two of them. We'd planned to keep Renegade's identity secret until well into 2013. In fact, if things went right, there had been talk of having me reveal at Wrestlemania. But just a week after my debut?

"It's not a bad thing," Stephanie assured, catching my expression. "But we've noticed the issues you've been having with hiding what's going on, and we'd really like to give you the chance to make a name for yourself as the first female superstar."

"We'd rather see you rise through the ranks as yourself, not behind a mask," Hunter agreed, and I could barely believe what I was hearing. They wanted _me_ wrestling? I only just now realized my mouth was open and I snapped it shut.

"I just… _wow_. You really mean it?"

"Of course, Jamie," Stephanie laughed, coming around to rest a hand on my arm. "You're good enough to keep up with the guys, and we want them to see that. So when Del Rio calls you out, do what you have to. We're behind you."

I left their office in a daze, my mind going a hundred miles an hour. Tonight I was going to show who I really was. And as amazing as this was going to be, as soon as my friends saw…

Oh, god. I hadn't even thought about that. Brie was going to _kill_ me. And then she'd bring me back to life to let Nikki have her go. And then Bryan, and hell, even John would probably jump in on the chance to kill me for this.

Brie, Nikki, and Bryan had been my mentors for years. They'd molded my wrestling abilities and brought me up to the level I'd needed to start my WWE career. And now they'd find out I'd gone behind their backs, gone to Randy Orton for my training, started a whole life without them even knowing…

I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that when I turned the corner I accidentally collided with someone and nearly fell over. Strong hands caught my arms, and I looked up at a bemused Randy.

"Hey, Space-Case," he teased, and I gave a weak smile. Immediately his face dropped into worry, and he tugged me aside. "What's wrong?"

"Del Rio's calling me out," I said quietly, wrapping my arms around myself and glancing around, trying to keep my nerves in check. "And Hunter wants me to reveal myself."

"You're not excited?" he asked, voice sincere with confusion. I'd talked about how amazing it was going to be when I finally got my reveal, and I knew he was just as eager.

"It's just… my friends are already wound up from this last week. And now it's gonna come out that I've been lying and sneaking around. I just… don't want to do something to put a wedge between any of us. You know?"

"I do," he promised, propping a hand on the wall beside my head to lean a little closer. "But I also know how much they care about you. Seen it first hand. I think they'll understand how big this is for you. You won't lose your friends over something like this."

Though I knew Randy had a point, I was still so wound up. What if something went wrong? What if Del Rio turned this around and humiliated me? What if Bryan and the others turned on me for lying? What if the WWE Universe hated having a female superstar so much I got sent back down to NXT? What if –

Randy's hand cupped my chin gently and tilted my head back to meet my gaze. He was giving me a warm smile, his soft blue eyes glinting as he leaned a little closer. It was like he could read my mind.

"Del Rio's fighting _me_ tonight. And if he calls you out after the match, I'll be right there at your side. And I'll be at your side when you face your friends, too. You won't have to do this alone."

Time seemed to slow just a bit as I stared up at Randy. It hit me suddenly, how close I'd gotten to Randy so quickly. How much he meant to me. He'd stayed with me and helped me start my career, and he barely knew me six months ago.

Now, I couldn't imagine doing this without him. When I realized how important he was, it struck me that it almost _did_ seem like we were in a relationship. And for just a brief moment, I let myself think about what Nikki had been saying. What would it be like, dating Randy?

Almost immediately, I shut that thought down. I was some nineteen-year-old kid from NXT that looked like a frazzled oompa-loompa most days, that was thirteen years younger than him. I wore old jeans and ratty t-shirts and didn't even own a thing of lipstick. No way he'd give me a second look, compared to the other divas around us.

We heard Del Rio's music start; Randy was up. Our moment together was broken up, and the thoughts I'd had of dating Randy faded to the back of my mind. Randy tipped my chin again playfully as he started to back away.

"Remember, I'm right there with you tonight," he promised before he disappeared around the corner. _Tonight_. Alberto Del Rio. _Shit_. Now that I was alone, the panic was back, and I found myself stumbling nearly in a daze to grab my ring attire and prepare for the chaos.

* * *

Randy hit the RKO for the win, and I barely kept back the cheer of excitement. I allowed a smirk – safely behind my mask – as I spared a glance around me. The few people out in the halls were all preoccupied with their own tasks; I'd double-checked to make sure Brie hadn't passed by again.

Nikki and John were in a heated fight in one of the back rooms after what had happened with AJ. John clearly didn't kiss her back when she jumped him in the arena, but that didn't matter to my best friend. As soon as tonight was over, I'd be right there with her to either kick John Cena's ass or eat six gallons of ice cream and order unnecessary amounts of colorful sex toys. Nikki's anger was unpredictable. But right now, I had another problem to worry about.

As expected, when Randy got on the turnbuckle to celebrate, Del Rio had snatched a microphone and was now glowering around the arena.

" _That_ ," he snarled, nearly shaking with rage. " _That_ is the kind of loss I will accept. Fighting a valiant fight with a man of _honor_!"

The crowd began to boo Del Rio as a replay of our last few match-ups played on the big screen. I smirked at the look of fury on his face. "But to lose to a coward like _Renegade_!? _That_ , I will not accept!"

And here it came; the moment I'd been dreading. Del Rio turned to the ramp, and snarled,

"Renegade! If you have any _cojones_ , you'll come and face me!"

The crowd was in a frenzy; some booing Del Rio, and some starting up a chant of _REN-E-GADE! REN-E-GADE!_ I met the eyes of the manager at gorilla position, and nodded. My music began to play, and a heartbeat later, I came out on stage.

Between the screams of those around me and the blood rushing through my ears, I couldn't even hear my music. The insults Del Rio was throwing my way went unnoticed, but I did my best to play it off and look unimpressed at whatever he was spouting.

When I reached the ring, I hopped onto the apron and vaulted over the ropes, standing just a few feet from the furious man. For just a heartbeat, I let my eyes flick to Randy. He was on the apron, leaning on one of the turnbuckles, watching with a controlled expression. I realized he was glaring at Del Rio, and it hit me that I should probably be paying attention to what he was snarling.

"…and that's what you are! A _coward_! Hiding behind a mask, hiding behind Orton and Daniel Bryan and Kane! That's all you do _can_ do, _coward_!"

As he stopped to catch his breath, I moved around the edge of the ring and took a mic from one of the camera men. When I turned back to Del Rio, he was still fuming. I twirled the microphone as I began to pace around him, moving just a hint closer.

"You really so insecure that getting beat by me upsets you _this_ much?" I growled, keeping my voice low as I could. Del Rio's eyes flashed a dangerous shade and he took a step forward. I had to shift back to stare up at him as he towered over me. Clearly, we were done with the banter.

"Take off that mask and face me like a man," he dared, lips twitching into a snarl.

"Well," I sighed, reaching up and pulling my hood down; in one swift motion I yanked my mask off and threw my beanie aside. "We're gonna have a problem with that."

The screams of the fans were deafening; the entire arena seemed to rumble with their excitement as Del Rio's jaw dropped. My blonde hair had come out of the bun I'd wrangled it into and it spilled down my shoulders; Del Rio's eyes kept flicking between it and my bemused smirk.

" _No_!" he snarled, taking a step back from me. "No! This _cannot_ happen! This is a _joke_! A _girl_ doesn't get to wrestle with _us_!"

"Well it looks like I can. I mean, I _did_ beat you last week, didn't I?"

Del Rio's eyes flashed furiously, and he took a step towards me just as Stephanie's music hit. Del Rio, Randy, and I all turned to stare at the entrance as she came out, smirking down at the ring as she addressed us and the WWE universe.

"My husband Triple H and I have made an executive decision to try something new in the WWE," she began, gesturing to me, which earned another roar of support from everyone around us. She opened her mouth to continue, but Del Rio cried out,

"A _girl_ is going to be wrestling with _superstars_ now?! That's not a possibility –"

"Oh, I think it is," she said coolly; did he really not realize she was female, too? "Del Rio, it's clear this young _woman_ was able to take on not only Damien Sandow –" the crowd cheered, "Wade Barrett," even more cheers, "Dolph Ziggler," the crowd was ecstatic, "but the infamous _Alberto Del Rio_."

Stephanie actually had to wait for the crowd to settle down; just as the cheers died out, a wild chant of _REN-E-GADE_ broke out. I couldn't hide my grin as I turned and took in the thousands of fans chanting for _me_. Randy met my eyes, and gave me a wink.

"We asked her to prove that she could keep up with the big boys," Stephanie finally continued, "and she certainly did. So now, I'd like to officially introduce the newest superstar to our roster."

Stephanie waved her hand up at the big screen as my official music began to play and my ring name was displayed.

 _JAMIE LAWLESS_.

" _Jamie_ _Lawless_?" Del Rio taunted, sneering my name as he stared down at me. I stuck out my hand and gave a cheeky grin; laughter bubbled through the cheering crowd.

"Nice to meet you."

Del Rio, not surprisingly, didn't take my offering. He swatted my wrist away and returned to standing over me to spit out insults.

"That wasn't you. Last night, last _week_ , there's not a chance it was a pathetic, half-pint little _brat_ that got the best of me!"

"It's really just sad how upset you are over losing in a fair fight," I pointed out, only enraging him more. "Really, is it _that_ insulting that you got your ass handed to you by someone half your size?"

"A woman cannot wrestle!" he spat. "They just slap and roll around! Go back to the divas, where you belong, you little –"

"Ex _cuse_ you," I cut in with a scowl. "No need to be a jerk. And besides, most of those divas wouldn't have a problem leveling you like I did, so I'd be careful who you insult –"

Del Rio's hands slammed into my chest and I stumbled back into the ropes. _Fine_. He wanted to piss me off? I wasn't holding back. Randy was already halfway across the ring to no doubt put Del Rio into an RKO, but I launched myself forward. Del Rio was expecting a tackle, and as he ducked I sprung up and threw my legs out.

Locking my ankles around the back of his head, I swung my body around as hard as I could and took Del Rio with me in a fierce Hurricanrana. As I twisted, I jerked my legs down and slammed him mercilessly into the mat face-first. My legs pulled back and I rolled across my shoulder, pushing myself up onto my feet.

The crowd was on their feet, this time chanting _LAW-LESS! LAW-LESS! LAW-LESS!_ as Randy grabbed my wrist and threw my hand up in victory. My music started again; I turned and stood over Del Rio to give a two-finger salute. Randy laughed and sat on the middle rope, opening the ring to let me out. We jumped off the apron and Randy slung an arm across my shoulders, leading me back up the ramp as chants of my name followed us out.

* * *

The room was split; on one side of me, Nikki and Bryan were nearly giddy with my reveal. Bryan was raving about our match at Survivor Series. I'd been worried he'd be pissed about me going behind his back for mentoring, but he hadn't been quiet about how much I'd kicked ass the last few nights.

The other half of Brie and John – the wet blankets, as Nikki had named them – were standing with arms crossed, still not understanding what had just come to light.

"I just don't get where this is coming from," Brie began again, and I let out a weary groan, dropping onto one of the benches in the locker room now that I'd changed, lounging in my Renegade pants and a black tank, too lazy to get completely out of my ring attire. "You told us you didn't _want_ to wrestle anymore –"

"No, I said I didn't want to be a _diva_ ," I corrected, and Brie scoffed.

"You knew what we meant, Jamie. I just don't think you've thought this out. Del Rio, Ziggler… that's one thing. But what about wrestlers like Big Show? Kane? _Khali_?"

"So what, you guys think I'm not good enough –"

"That's not what we're saying," John added gently, and this time, Nikki jumped in.

"Then quit insulting her and think about how amazing she's been! Jellybean's

already been fighting the boys –"

"And we've all seen the bruises from _that_ ," Brie snapped, arms crossing a little tighter.

" _All_ of us get bruised every day," Bryan said soothingly; he was thrilled I'd stepped up my game enough to become a superstar. He was acting exactly like a ridiculously proud older brother, and I was so thrilled to have his support I could almost ignore Brie's immediate shut-down of my career. "Jay's tough. She can clearly take what they've been dealing out. We all get put against a tougher opponent sometimes. But we should trust her to know her limits."

"I trust _her_ ," Brie argued. "It's her _opponents_ I don't! Half the assholes in the locker room don't know the meaning of a fair fight. She's _half_ their size –"

"Which doesn't mean _anything_ –" Bryan cut in; I sat up from the bench, looking between the two groups. Neither were even looking at _me_ anymore.

"It's different with you –" John began in exasperation, and Nikki crossed her arms. Their argument from earlier wasn't completely settled, it seemed.

"Because he's a _guy_? You're saying that just because she's a _girl_ she can't wrestle?"

"No, that means she should stay with the Divas, where she won't get thrown around like a doll –"

Slowly, I got to my feet. All four of them were facing each other, nearly foaming at the mouth, arguing my points for me. As I kept my eyes on them, I began to back out of the locker room. I reached the door; no one had noticed I wasn't taking part in my own argument.

Without any more hesitation, I slipped out of the door and whirled, racing down the hall and whipped around the corner, half expecting one of them to chase after me. I slammed into someone again, but this time my victim was able to catch my stumble and keep us both upright.

"You really need to look where you're going," Randy teased gently, holding my arms as he stared down at me. "I was just coming to check on things."

We both went silent, clearly able to hear the shouting match just around the corner. He gave me an apologetic smile and squeezed my arms just a bit.

"You okay?" he prompted, and I shrugged, dropping my gaze.

"Nothing I wasn't expecting. I just…" I took a deep breath and looked up, finally meeting his eyes again. "It kinda hurts hearing my friends doubt me so passionately, you know? I mean, I'm so glad Bryan and Nikki support it. But what John and Brie have been saying…"

"C'mon, Jay," he teased, a hand coming up to cup my chin. "It's not like that. They're just worried, and this is a pretty big bomb to drop on them. Just give it some time, let 'em cool down. When it all settles, I think they'll see where you're coming from."

"Yeah?" I asked softly, not entirely believing him. John was one of the most stubborn people I'd met, and when Mama Brie got riled up…

"Yeah," he said firmly, and then Randy leaned down and wrapped his arms around my shoulders, pulling me to his chest.

I'd never hugged Randy before – he wasn't exactly the hugging type, like Nikki. Surprisingly, it was extremely comforting. For as vicious as he seemed in the ring and to other people, I was seeing a gentler side that he apparently reserved just for his friends.

My own arms wrapped around his waist and I leaned heavily against him, shutting my eyes and taking a deep breath to settle my frazzled nerves. We finally pulled apart; his hands trailed down my arms softly as we did and he smiled.

"I've got a meeting with Steph," he said apologetically as we finally stepped apart. "But I'll come find you after the show. You gonna be okay?"

"I'll be fine," I assured, smiling up at him as convincingly as I could as he began to back away. He gave me a playful warning frown.

"Stay out of trouble, okay?"

"Oh come _on_. I'm not that bad."

Randy rolled his eyes, but paused long enough to give me a wink before he was out of my sight. Still a little surprised by the hug, I almost didn't notice that CM Punk was on the screen across from me.

"My victory last night? That's not _embarrassing_. Beating Ryback and John Cena single-handedly in the same match, now that's something to be _impressed_ by," Punk argued, and Heyman nodded in agreement, lifting his own mic.

"What's embarrassing is that Ryback had to have a _girl_ protect him!"

Hey!

"Don't get me started, Paul," Punk howled, wiping imaginary tears from his eyes. "How _pathetic_ was it watching this itty bitty brat do what Ryback couldn't!?"

I was at gorilla position before he finished talking, blood boiling in my veins. This wasn't how things were gonna be. If someone had a problem with me being on the roster, they'd say it to my damn face.

"If you ask me, it's embarrassing overall that the McMahon's would even consider letting someone like _her_ in the ring with actual wrestlers! It's just insulting –"

"What's insulting is the fact that you two think you're important enough to run your mouths for half an hour and force these poor people to suffer through this ' _celebration_ '," I cut in, already halfway down the ramp as I glowered at the men.

When the crowd saw I was here to defend myself, the boos at Punk and Heyman turned into cheering. I jumped up and grabbed the top rope, easily pulling myself onto the apron before I vaulted over into the ring. To my amusement, both Punk and Heyman actually took a step back.

"So here's the thing. If either of you have a problem with me, you can say it to my face. I'm right here," I laughed, holding my free arm out in invitation. "So come on, let's hear it."

Punk sneered as Heyman rolled his eyes; I gave a cheeky grin and leaned back casually against the ropes.

"Nothing? That's funny, you two didn't have a problem running your mouths when you were alone."

"It's beneath us to argue with someone that won't even be on the roster in a week," Heyman sneered, and Punk laughed in agreement; I smirked.

"Awful big talk coming from someone who had to have three punks from NXT help him win last night."

"Like you have room to talk," Punk cut in; clearly, I'd hit a nerve. "Considering you lost your match last night."

"Yeah, I did. But at least I didn't sneak my win like a little bitch." Punk's face darkened. I held out my hands in invitation, but he didn't advance. I pushed off the ropes, and took a step forward. "If I'm such an embarrassment to the WWE, if I'm so unworthy of fighting with the 'big boys', then why don't you come prove your point? You and me, right here. Right now."

The crowd erupted as I dropped my mic, ready for the fight. It was no surprise that Punk shook his head and turned away. The crowd began to boo as he turned back to sneer,

"You're not worth my time, you little brat –"

 _FEED. ME. MORE._

All three of us whipped around to stare as Ryback came surging out from gorilla position. He was furious, just as furious as I had been coming out, and his eyes were locked onto Punk. Someone else hadn't appreciated the insults either. I gave a laugh and took a step back, giving clear access to the pathetic men to my right.

Ryback reached the end of the ramp, and a flash of black caught the corner of my eye. I whipped to look back and caught Rollins launching at Ryback; a heartbeat later, Ambrose and Reigns joined the attack. For a moment all of us were stunned; even the fans.

Ryback broke free of the attack and whipped Reigns to the right, into the barricade, and then did the same to Rollins on the left. He stepped over Ambrose as he climbed into the ring.

Rollins and Reigns regrouped quickly and climbed in with him; I went to take on Rollins when I spotted Ambrose reaching for Ryback's leg. Without hesitation I ran forward and did a baseball slide under the ropes to put myself out of the ring and between Ambrose and his intended victim.

Good lord, he was tall; at least as tall as Randy, but with a wider, more intimidating frame. I certainly hadn't taken in how massive these men were last night. He was at least a foot above me, with broad shoulders and muscular arms that flexed as he studied me.

His hard, blue eyes burned into me; he didn't even blink as we faced off. He stepped an inch to the left, and I mirrored him. I didn't miss the look of amusement that slowly took over his expression; he didn't think I was a threat. Fine - I'd be using that against him. As little as I was compared to him, I knew I was the faster of the two of us, and I had a good feeling about my chances.

Ambrose moved for the ring again and I moved with him, staying between Ryback to give him a chance against the bigger opponents. He smirked down at me as he stepped forward; on instinct I took a step back to distance us, and I bumped into the apron. I could see our stare-off featured on the screen, so I matched his smirk with one of my own. The crowd was loving it.

"I'm not above hitting a girl," he warned, lifting a hand to flex his fingers menacingly. I rolled my shoulders back and balled my fists.

"Neither am I."

Ambrose moved first, trying to grab me and fling me aside. I locked a hold onto his wrists and shoved forward, making him stumble back. As he tried to regain his footing, I let myself drop and my weight pitched him forward. I swung forward between his legs and pulled his arm with me, letting him hit the ground face-first.

Maybe now he'd think about taking me seriously.

As I rolled on my knee and turned, Ambrose was already pushing up; the smirk was gone, replaced with a snarl. He caught me with a hard forearm to the jaw, expecting me to stumble out of his way, but I snagged his arm and let us fall back. He barely caught himself from landing on top of me, and I slipped my knees up between us and kicked up, launching him head-over-heels off of me and onto his back.

Rolling back onto my shoulders, I did a kick up and went to spin and face Ambrose again as an arm wrapped around my middle. Rollins, having noticed that I was actually able to hold my own with his teammate, turned and tossed me into the ring, following a moment later. Ryback was being pummeled in the corner by Reigns, so at least for now it'd be a fair fight with Rollins and I.

He threw a few hard hits to my gut but I was too fired up to care; even without the extra padding of the vest I'd been wearing, I barely felt his hits. I kicked at his thigh and ribs, driving him back from me so I could whirl and throw a buzzsaw kick to the side of his head.

Rollins dropped to his knees, stunned, and then another set of arms slipped up under mine and heaved me back. Before I could orient myself, Ambrose threw me into a vicious powerslam.

Just as I bounced off the mat, Rollins – back on his feet – scooped me up. For a terrifying moment I was hoisted up over his head, and then he threw me over the top rope. I landed hard on my side, slumping onto my stomach with a groan. My head was spinning, and my limbs didn't want to cooperate.

Desperately, I wanted to get up and throw myself back into the fray, but I couldn't stand. All I could do was watch as Ryback was dragged from the ring and lifted into a triple powerbomb through the announce table.

As Punk disgraced Ryback even more by standing over him, I heard the crowd erupt; footsteps came thundering down the ramp, and then a hand was rolling me over onto my back.

"Jay," Randy breathed, patting my face as I tried to focus my eyes. He was kneeling over me, face almost panicked. I caught his gaze snapping up, and I turned to see Ambrose, Rollins, and Reigns, now leaning on the ropes, smirking down at the two of us.

Though I could tell Randy considered going after them, he looked back down at me and his focus changed. An arm slid under my shoulders, and he helped me sit up slowly. The crowd clapped and cheered me on as Randy secured his hold around my middle and helped me stand. I leaned heavily on him as I stumbled backstage, grimacing at the twinge in my side.

Brie, Nikki, and the guys were just running around the corner. It had all happened so fast I could imagine they didn't even realize I was out in the ring until it was too late.

All arguments aside, my friends helped escort me with Randy to the trainer's room; Bryan held the door as I was ushered in by my posse. The medical trainer glanced up and looked surprised to see me.

"Back so soon?" he mused, and I actually chuckled.

"Just can't stay away," I agreed, wincing as Randy all but lifted me onto the exam table. Though they put up a valiant fight, Doc eventually shooed everyone from my side – except Randy, who was steadying me. John caught his eye and ordered,

"Make sure she's okay."

As much as they didn't like him, coming to my aide seemed to give him a hint of amnesty; Randy nodded in agreement as they backed out of the room, and Doc began his exam.

Randy stayed next to me the whole time, an arm wrapped across my back, hand curled around my far hip. About ten minutes later, the door opened again, and this time Ryback was being escorted in by a group of referees.

He fell heavily onto the table next to mine, and I convinced Doc to check on him and leave me for later. Thankfully, he just gave me the all-clear and gave me permission to leave; I didn't waste any time scrambling off the exam table.

Randy helped me stand, and we resumed our earlier position, with me tucked to his side. I wasn't as frazzled and aching as I had been earlier, but the support was much welcomed. As we went to find the others, a hand reached out and snagged my wrist. Turning, I caught Ryback staring up at me intently.

"I wanted to thank you. For tonight _and_ last night. Since I got here, no one's had my back. And you jumped in twice," he acknowledged, and I gave him a small smile. "Really. You need anything, the big guy's got you, pipsqueak."

"Don't mention it. Feel better, alright?" I said with a smile, and he held out his hand. We fist-bumped and shared another quick smile as I headed out of the trainers room. Randy and I walked down the hall. His hand stayed wrapped over my hip, and I moved my own arm to lay across his waist, grateful for his support.

When we reached the locker room, Randy paused and gently tugged me to face him. I found myself nearly chest-to-chest with him. Though I immediately took a step back to distance us, he didn't seem to mind the closeness. He smirked down at me and gave me a curious stare.

"What?"

"I gotta know. When I tell you to stay out of trouble, is that like an open invitation to you?"

I laughed and gave him a cheeky grin; his eyes flashed with amusement as he leaned just a little closer. My breath hitched as his nose brushed mine, but he was simply leaning in to give me a swift kiss to the cheek. He pulled back and tipped my chin playfully as he backed away.

"You better find your friends. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Alright. And Randy?" I said, catching his hand as he began to turn away; he paused and raised a brow. "Thanks. For everything."

"Don't mention it, kid," he teased, giving me a wink before he sauntered down the hall. With a goofy grin on my face, feeling on top of the world, I turned and nearly ran into Brie and Nikki. One had a look of barely masked anger, the other had a look of absolute glee.

"Did Randy Orton just _kiss_ you?" Nikki gushed first, just before Brie cut in with,

"I thought you said you were just friends!"

"Hey, hold on," I said quickly, throwing up my hands before they could work themselves into a frenzy. "He _is_ just a friend. A kiss on the cheek doesn't mean anything. Okay? So don't – _quit giving me that look, Nicole_!"

"Let's go ask John and Bryan if kissing someone's cheek is just _friendly_ ," she cooed, already turning to saunter back into the locker room. Brie was much less amused, arms crossed with a scowl as I shuffled past her like a toddler going to time-out. It was gonna be one hell of a week.

As annoying as it was to sit through another rousing game of 'Randy Orton isn't good for you', I noticed that at least – for now – Brie and John's apprehension was gone. Neither of them ragged on me for my career choice, and though I knew the conversation was far from over, for now I'd take what I could get.

* * *

 _A/N: AHH! Jamie and Dean's first encounter... it's a lot of fun writing them together so y'all are gonna be getting a lot more of it!_

 _Wow! All the amazing feedback you guys have given me seriously makes my day! I love hearing your ideas and your thoughts about the chapters. It makes me want to write them even faster, so please, if you like it (or hate it) or have any requests/ideas/critiques please let me know!_

 _For those interested, Jamie's official music is Monody by The Fat Rat (specifically beginning at 1:47) if you wanted to listen. Her signature move is the Hurricanrana, and if you're unfamiliar I totally suggest looking up the Litacanrana on youtube to get an idea of how it's done._


	5. Deep Waters

_**A huge shoutout to my amazing beta reader crazy-wild-and-free! Thank you darlin!**_

* * *

Dean Ambrose was smirking at me.

Bryan and Brie were still gathering their bags from the trunk, and with Roman and Seth doing the same across the parking lot, it was nearly like Dean and I were alone. He was leaning against their rental car, arms casually crossed over his chest. Even in just jeans and a black hoodie, he looked like a force to be reckoned with.

When he noticed I'd caught his gaze, the smirk increased. He flicked his brows up at me, swiping a tongue across his bottom lip as he mouthed, " _Hey_ ". My own brows shot up; he shoved off the car with his shoulders and threw me a wink. Though he backed up to Roman and Seth to grab his things, his eyes never left mine.

Maybe I should have been scared of the men across from me; everyone else sure seemed to be. But to me, they weren't a new, intimidating enemy. Hell, I'd known Dean Ambrose before he started at NXT. I'd known him as the crazy, ruthless Mox that ran CZW. The man that made all the 'tough guys' in the indies rethink getting in the ring when he was waiting for him.

I'd been intrigued by Jon Moxley all those years ago, and I was intrigued by him now. There wasn't any fear, any hesitation from me towards them. I wanted _more_. I wanted them in the ring, wanted to be the one in the opposite corner, gearing up for a fight.

I was diving into deep waters without a life jacket. Sink or swim, so to speak, and I wasn't one for drowning. The brief encounter I'd had with them on Monday had left me with a craving; an itch I couldn't scratch. And now Dean stood just a couple dozen feet away, all but inviting me over.

"I'm not a pack mule, you know," Bryan griped from behind me, startling me from my thoughts as the hatch door slammed shut. I turned to see him slumped against the back of the SUV, all our bags hanging from his arms. I reached back and patted his shoulder.

"'Course not. You're a pack _goat_."

Brie actually snorted at the expression on Bryan's face. As he went to playfully argue with his girlfriend, I turned away, ready to confront Dean and the boys. As much as Bryan would kill me, I couldn't resist anymore.

The parking lot was empty.

My heart actually dropped, and the breath I'd been holding in anticipation left me in a sharp huff. My eyes swept over the entire garage, but I didn't see any of them. Somehow, they'd already gotten inside.

Dejectedly, I reached back and took my bag from Bryan, following him and Brie towards the back door of the arena. Again, I looked around, hoping to find at least one of them, but it seemed my terrible luck was still hanging around; we were alone.

It looked like my confrontation with the Shield would have to wait.

* * *

"How's your back?" I asked Bryan later that night, hopping over the couch and landing on the cushion next to him. He groaned in pain, glaring at me for jostling him. His match with Big Show hadn't gone as he'd hoped. "That great, I see."

"Don't _you_ have a match to worry about?" he grumbled, shoving me aside to grab the remote and turn up the TV. I glanced up to watch Damien Sandow and Kofi Kingston throw each other around for a moment as I shrugged.

"Nope. Nothing till Monday. So I'm free to bother you the _whole_ night."

And that was exactly what I planned to do. All night, I'd been itching for the encounter I hadn't gotten earlier. The only thing that had kept my mind off those boys had been John and Nikki. And now with the two of them gone for a date night, my mind had been solely on Dean, Roman, and Seth.

Okay, okay. Mostly _Dean_. The way he'd been looking at me, challenging me to make a move against him. The wink that had caught me off guard, but had been replayed in my mind dozens of times. And, okay, being perfectly honest, the almost sinful way his hoodie had hugged his muscled arms…

I was slowly driving myself crazy, so it was only fair I did the same to Bryan.

"I must be the luckiest guy on earth, then," he groaned, stretching out on the couch and propping his feet up onto my lap. "Where's everyone else?"

"John took Nikki out to dinner," I said, and Bryan made a face of surprise.

"Oh yeah? And how's that going?"

"What do I look like, a nanny cam?" I shot back; Bryan gave me a knowing look; okay, good point. Of course I knew. "She sent me six heart-eye emojis with that last text, so I'm gonna say it's goin' pretty good." I made a face. "And John Cena _is_ a kinky bastard."

"I _really_ don't want the details," he assured me as I went to ramble on. "What about Brie?"

"Oh yeah. She was leaving with Big Show. Something about passionate, wild sex in the back of his bus. He was gonna show her his _knockout_ _punch_ –"

Bryan busted out laughing so hard he actually had to hold his tender ribs in place as he wheezed for breath. He dropped his head back on the couch and made a face as he giggled out,

"God, can you _imagine_ that?"

"I really don't want to," I laughed, shoving his face away as he rolled his head to wiggle his brows at me. Big Show and Brie Bella… oh god, that was a sight to think about.

"Like, how would that even work?" he continued, making another face. "One thrust and she'd be, like, snapped in half! Talk about a spear –"

" _Ew_ , stop it," I laughed, making a face as that image popped into my head. Bryan laughed harder, throwing out,

"Can you picture doggy style?" I groaned and shoved his legs off me too, getting up. "Yeah, you can see it now, can't you? _Big Show, weighing in at 500 pounds_ ," he mock-announced. "All of that man just going at it. Just think of the _carnage_ –"

"Okay, you win!" I cried, clapping my hands over my ears and backing away. That plan had definitely backfired. "You're not supposed to enjoy picturing your girlfriend with a behemoth, you sick freak!"

"Uh, what?" Brie asked warily, stepping around me as she came into the locker room, giving me a concerned look; Bryan was collapsed on his side, in tears, giggling wildly. "Did I miss something?"

"Go ask the pervert on the couch. I'm done with this conversation!"

Brie stared after me as I backed down the hallway, still making a face. As soon as I was out of her sight, I turned and immediately set off to do what I'd been contemplating all night. I was going to find Dean and the boys.

Again, I replayed the wink. His vivid, blue eyes glinting as he held my gaze. The surprisingly appealing lick of his lips; I'd never thought a tongue could be attractive, but I'd been undeniably wrong. The half-chuckle he'd given me as I raised my brows. _The illegally tight hoodie and jeans that he shouldn't be allowed to wear in public_ –

Again, I collided with Damien Sandow.

His entire face scrunched up in disgust and he grabbed my shoulders daintily, forcing me out of his way before wiping his hands urgently on his robe. Hey, I was clean!

"Get out of the way, you ignoramus. I shouldn't have to deal with the common public after such a travesty."

"I thought you fought like a champion, your majesty," I said dramatically, bending into a low bow and sweeping my arm out in front. When I peeked up at him, I saw his scowl had deepened. There was an agitated tick in his jaw as he took a deep breath and blew it out roughly.

"The longer you are in my presence, the more my IQ drops."

"Yeesh. Try to give you a compliment, and you just insist on breaking my heart," I said in mock-hurt, clutching at my chest as I righted myself. His eye-rolling abilities were certainly impressive tonight. "Hey, Dames. Can you do me a favor?"

He squinted his eyes at me; I gave a cheeky grin.

"Can you picture the Big Show having white-hot sex with a sixty-year-old prostitute?"

The look of horrified disgust that exploded over his face sent me into a fit of laughter. He backed away from me, clutching at his chest, looking as if I'd just slapped him.

"You absolute _cretin_!" he howled as I hurried down the hall. "How dare you say something so _vulgar_ –"

His voice faded out, but the look of utter terror on his face stayed with me as I wove through backstage, resuming my hunt for Dean and the others. Though, this time, I realized I should probably pay more attention to my surroundings than the image of Dean's arms threatening to break out of his sleeves –

As I passed by the locker rooms, a familiar head poked out and caught my attention.

"Hey, trouble," Randy teased, moving to lean in the doorway. I grinned up and him as I paused my absent wandering, jamming my hands into my pockets. "You busy?"

"Not really. Flirting with Sandow and spicing up Bryan's sex life." Randy made a face and I laughed. "What's up?"

He shook the questioning look off his face and let a smile take over instead. "I've got a match against Ziggler, and I wanted to see if you'd be up to valet. Y'know, crowd loves you and I figure it keeps you outta trouble." He cracked a full smile at me. "Might be fun."

A huge grin spread across my face, and Randy matched it. Valeting with a huge superstar like The Viper was a rare opportunity. Come to think of it, he hadn't had a valet in a couple years. This was a huge opportunity, and just another show of how supportive Randy was of my breakout here.

"You sure?" I asked; Randy had shoved off the wall, and he draped an arm over my shoulder to pull me with him. Ziggler's music was just beginning to fade out as we reached gorilla position. "Wait, like right _now_?!

"Of course. Gotta have my good luck charm, right?" he laughed; my hunt for Dean would have to wait. Randy nudged me playfully as his music hit. "Let's go."

Walking out with Randy Orton was an exhilarating experience. The crowd was on their feet, screaming wildly as he led us onto the stage. He paused for a moment, letting me reach his side as Lillian announced,

" _From St. Louis, Missouri… weighing in at 245lbs… Randy Orton!_... _Being accompanied tonight by Jamie Lawless!_ "

Randy smirked down at me, enjoying the excitement on my face as he led us down the ramp. I walked just a step behind him, glancing around at the fans cheering us on. Next week, they'd just be cheering for me, and I could only hope it was as electrifying as this moment was right now.

We reached the ring, and Randy locked eyes with Ziggler as he climbed the steps. When he reached the apron, he glanced at me and sat on the middle rope, holding it open for me. I stepped into the ring first, squaring up with Ziggler as Randy climbed in, doing the same.

As Randy paced towards his corner, I got between him and Ziggler, making sure Randy's entrance wouldn't be interrupted. The two of us had a stare-down as Randy struck his pose, and then climbed down as the lights turned on, coming up behind me and sneering at Ziggler, making sure he backed off.

"Hey," he murmured, catching my arm before I could get out of the ring. I raised my brow in question as I turned to face him. "You keep yourself safe, okay? Ziggler tries anything, someone comes out, you worry about _you_. Got it?"

"Got it," I promised; he smiled, and then held the ropes for me again. I climbed out and then hopped backwards off the apron, beginning my walk around the ring as the bell rang.

* * *

It was one hell of a match. For as obnoxious as Ziggler was, he brought a vicious fight. More than once I'd actually panicked that he'd get the pin on Randy, but the Viper had broken out and was now on top. He'd just dropped Ziggler hard from the middle rope, and was turning to the crowd to get fired up.

I cheered along with them, taking over and encouraging them to shout as Randy turned and dropped to his knees, ready to strike. Just as Ziggler got up, Randy lunged for an RKO.

Ziggler dropped so fast Randy didn't have time to react; he looped an arm around Randy's leg and ripped him down, rolling him back onto his shoulders. He got the three count before Randy even realized what was happening.

My jaw dropped, and I grabbed at my hair, staring in disbelief. Half the crowd erupted into cheers, the others boo'd wildly as Ziggler hopped up and rolled out of the ring. He came out right beside me, and as he stumbled to lean against the barricade, his eyes swept over me.

A smirk came onto his face and when his eyes trailed back up to mine, he winked. He definitely had nothing on Dean's wink, that was for sure. Giving a repulsed scowl, I took a step back as Ziggler reached out to rest a hand on me. I swatted it down and held a finger to him in warning.

"Touch me and I drop you," I growled as he reached again. His fingers brushed over my arm and he gave another wink, immediately jumping back as I lunged for him. As he skittered his way up the ramp, I made to follow when I caught sight of something black rolling into the ring.

 _Oh shit!_

Ambrose and the boys? No time to tell; I shouted a warning to Randy and jammed my finger back. He only took a moment to line himself up with his attacker before he dropped them in a hard RKO.

Relief took over; it was just Ricardo. And that meant…

I caught movement behind them. Without hesitation I dove into the ring, rolling in and then up onto my feet, coming face to face with Del Rio and stopping him dead in his tracks as he went to capitalize on the distraction his announcer had made.

He was standing halfway in the ring, staring me down, weighing the consequences. Randy came to my side, beckoning him forward, willing him to try something else. For just one more moment, Del Rio truly deliberated climbing in with us. But when Randy and I shifted forward as one, ready for the fight, he shook his head and dropped back off the apron.

The crowd erupted again, and Randy and I both tensed for half a second. That was the first thing Bryan had taught me; listen for their reactions. It was the best way to watch out for sneak attacks, low blows, game changing appearances…

So when we saw John Cena tackle Ziggler from behind and get him into a choke hold at the top of the ramp, we both actually relaxed, and I let out a laugh. I hadn't gotten my hit on Ziggler, but John was making up for it. He didn't let go until the refs physically removed him, and even then he lunged back and went at it one more time until Ziggler pulled free and ran off.

Chuckling, Randy moved forward and sat on the rope, giving me room to climb onto the apron. We hopped off the ring together, and I followed him backstage. When I spotted John, I turned to Randy and nudged his arm.

"Thanks for letting me come out with you," I said, and Randy grinned. "That was a lot of fun.

"It was. But I do have a question," he said, and I raised my brows at him. "Didn't I tell you to take care of yourself if anyone came out? Jumping in front of Del Rio doesn't seem like being cautious."

With a shrug, I smiled and jammed my hands back in my pockets.

"Well, he would've jumped you if I'd just stayed back. I'm not a diva valet. If my wrestler's in trouble, I'm gonna do something about it."

" _Your_ wrestler, huh?" he mused, and I felt my face heat up as he laughed.

"I didn't mean it like _that_ ," I mumbled, but Randy just roped me into another hug as he ruffled my hair. As we pulled apart, he playfully shoved me towards John.

"You go keep yourself outta trouble, okay?" he teased lightly, giving me a departing wink. "I'll find you on Monday."

Giving Randy a wave, I turned and jogged over to come up beside John, falling into step with him as we made towards the locker room. He gave me a grin as I looked up at him.

"You liked that?" he chuckled. We both glanced over to where Ziggler was hopping by, escorted by a flock of medics. He shot John a cold look, but didn't stop his retreat.

"Loved it," I laughed, and then nudged his side pointedly. "I thought you and Nikki left, though." If their date had gone bad, I'd need to prepare to face my best friend, whatever state she was in.

"Yeah, well, Dolph felt the need to start tweeting insults to Nicole. Figured if I wasn't there he could get away with it. So I came to put him in his place."

"Awe, John Cena," I teased, nudging his arm with my elbow as relief hit me; she wouldn't be heartbroken! "Such a romantic at heart."

"Yeah, yeah," he chuckled, ducking his head; I didn't miss the blush on his face and grinned. Nikki would love to hear about _that._ "Besides, I caught that look he gave you after the match." He paused, and when he looked up, there was a hint of concern in his eyes. "What were you doing, valeting for Orton?"

I shrugged, dropping my gaze back to my sneakers. Okay, so usually when a diva valeted with a wrestler, it was a romantic kinda thing. The doting girlfriend supporting her man. I cringed internally when I remembered I'd just called Randy my wrestler.

"He asked me to come out," I explained; admittedly, I hadn't been making a very good case for myself the last couple days. It was no wonder none of them believed we were just friends. And with Nikki practically marrying me to Randy already… "He said the crowd loved me and it would be fun."

"Nicole said she saw him kiss you –"

"Kiss my _cheek_ ," I corrected; _jeeze_ , that girl. "I do that with Nikki all the time. And Brie. And Bryan, and hell if you want one, you can have one too."

"I'm just saying, she and Brie –"

"So you mean Brie."

" _Yes_ , Brie. She's worried about you and Nicole isn't helping things."

"She's just being an overprotective mom," I scoffed, waving my hand dismissively.

"She has a good reason. Orton's not the most upstanding citizen. There're reasons I don't like him, and a kid like you doesn't need to get mixed up in Orton's way of life."

"What do you mean?" I asked, frowning up at him as we both came to a stop outside the locker room. John's face had pulled into a surprisingly serious, dark expression. I mean, it wasn't like Randy was a serial killer. Right? Anything else, I was sure I could handle. I _wasn't_ a little kid. Well, okay, maybe compared to John and the others… I didn't turn twenty until March. So I was still _technically_ a teenager, and the youngest person on the roster. But that didn't mean I couldn't pick my own friends.

"If you're not getting mixed up with him, I won't go into it. Just remember, if you ever need anything, you always have us to turn to. Okay?"

"Yeah, of course," I said slowly, still frowning up at him. But instead of any further explanation, John just gave me a warm smile and rested a hand on my back to steer me into the locker room.

Dean Ambrose was smirking at me.

I was so surprised to see him I jarred to a halt, making John bump into me. He was sitting on one of the equipment crates, leaning forward with his elbows on his knees, hands clasped and hanging between his legs. When he saw he had my attention, he leaned forward just a bit and flicked his brows up in greeting.

Again, it felt like we were the only two that existed right now. Even as John stepped around me, and the crew members crisscrossed the hall between us, Dean never took his eyes off me.

His smirk curled even tighter than it had earlier – dangerously close to a smile at this point – and I felt myself heat up under his stare. I broke our intense standoff to take in his change of clothes. He was in a pair of black cargo pants and a tight black t-shirt, with a tactical vest over top. If I'd been drooling over his arms before…

He caught me staring, and purposefully shifted his arms to cross over his chest; I unashamedly followed the movements, and then flicked my eyes back to his. He gave me another swift wink before he hopped off the crate, turning on his heel and heading down the other way.

"Earth to Jamie," Nikki exclaimed, standing just inches from me; I nearly jumped out of my skin as I spun to face her. She, Brie, and the boys were all giving me bemused looks as I fought to get the blush off my face.

"What?" I tried, my voice traitorously an octave higher than I wanted. Immediately, Nikki dove around the corner, looking for the source of my flustered state. My head whipped around too, and relief washed over me; Dean was nowhere to be seen.

"So who's pants were you trying to get in?" she sing-songed, taking my hand and pulling me into the locker room.

"Nicole!" Brie chastised at the same moment I answered on instinct,

"Damien Sandow!" Wait… what? That's not what I'd meant! The looks of bemusement turned to one of mild alarm and concern. _Well, shit, just go with it._ "He wants me. The sexual tension is driving us crazy."

"You are sick and need help," Bryan announced, shaking his head in disgust as the others rolled their eyes at me.

As we packed our things up, the others teasing me over Damien Sandow, my mind went back to Dean. Back to his smirk, and his unreal ability to rock a tactical vest and _still_ show off his surprisingly nice physique.

Another blush instantly came to my face at the thought of his near-smile, and the others immediately went off into another round of jeering.

What would they say if they knew it was Dean Ambrose on my mind?

* * *

"And _then_ he was like 'if he sends you another threat, I'll handle it myself'," Nikki swooned, falling back on the bed and landing across my lap, hands clasped over her heart. I grinned down at her, thrilled to see my best friend so happy. " _Ohmygosh_ , Jellybean. It was like, the sweetest thing _ever_."

"Wanna hear something else?" I hinted, and then told her about John's blushing earlier. She actually squealed, covering her face with her hands. We laid like that for a while, me propped up against the headboard, with Nikki across my lap, mumbling details about her date and squealing every so often. After I'd braided and unbraided her hair twice, Nikki finally dropped her hands and looked up at me.

"I really like him, Jamie," she said softly, the emotions clear on her face. It had been a while since she'd dated anyone. Her last boyfriend had broken up with her after she caught him cheating, and she'd been scared about starting another relationship.

But John had completely swept her off her feet. And after seeing how passionate he was about her, and the smile it gave my best friend, I was definitely on the Cena bandwagon. I'd been hesitant at first, but if he made her _this_ happy, then hell. Why not?

"I think you have a good guy there," I promised, and she smiled even wider. "Hey, question."

"Answer," she said, finally rolling off me to sit cross-legged, with her knees on top of mine.

"John told me I didn't need to get 'mixed up in Orton's way of life'," I began. "He didn't say what it meant. Do you have any idea?"

Nikki's face fell serious now, and it actually unsettled me. Usually she'd laugh something like this off, say he was being dramatic. But now she actually looked worried, and I didn't like the feeling that came over me.

"He's got a bad reputation with relationships," she started, frowning a bit more. "Apparently, like, he got caught cheating on his wife a few years back. Like, with a _lot_ of different girls."

"Seriously?" I scoffed; _that's_ what John had his panties in a bunch about?! "You guys made it seem like he was some cult leader that was gonna use me for a sacrifice or something!"

"Like being a womanizer is any better!" she argued, and my face fell into a look of unamused disbelief.

"It worries me that you think those are actually comparable –"

" _The point is_ ," she cut in, scowling at me. "He's got a rep for being kind of a heartless dick. And like, dating all those girls at once and _still_ not stopping even after his wife left him. You know? Plus, I heard from Kaitlyn all the weird shit he was into, and –"

"Nicole, those are just _rumors_ ," I argued immediately. "The Randy _I_ know isn't anything like that. Divas gossip _all the time_. That's pretty much all I ever get from you and Brie. If it's being spread around the locker room, I doubt it's true."

"Whether it's completely true or not, it's like, still showing he's got a reputation for being a bad guy," she pointed out, and I rolled my eyes. "Like, you don't hear that about John, or Bryan –"

"No, because they have their own rumors. John, apparently, is sneaking around with AJ –" she made a face at that, "– and Bryan supposedly molests barnyard animals. Obviously, neither of those things are true. So why would the rumors about _Randy_ be true?"

"We're just saying to be careful, Jellybean," she sighed, giving me her patented scowl as I rolled my eyes again. "Like, really. I don't want you getting hurt."

"It's not even like that with Randy, though. Like, he's not into me at all, and even if he was –"

"How do you know he's not?" she challenged, raising a brow. I scoffed and motioned to myself.

"I'm sorry, have you _seen_ me compared to you? Or Brie, or Eva Marie? I'm _not_ the kind of girl someone like Randy would go after."

"Excuse me, bitch, you're _hot_ ," she informed me, and again I felt my face flush, pushing her back as she went to hug me. "You are! Don't get like that – you're like, super gorgeous, and I'm sure Randy wouldn't pass on the chance to get in those granny panties of yours!"

"They're _boy_ _shorts_ , you asshole!" I laughed, swatting at her hand as she reached to tug my pajama pants down. "Not all of us like wearing dental floss up the ass!"

"Well maybe Randy _likes_ grandma shorts! I bet if you showed him, he wouldn't say no –"

"Jesus, Nicole! I dare you to say that to Brie!"

"She's more protective of you than she is of me," Nicole laughed, making a face. "She'd _kill_ me. You know what? The first thing she asked was why I wasn't already staying with John in his bus. Can you believe her?"

"No!" I gasped, miming disbelief. "I mean, it's obvious. You're waiting for your order of hot pink dildos to come in, _duh_. I mean, where's the fun without some floppy, colored dicks to throw around, am I right?"

"Oh my _god_ , you're such a bitch!"

"I'm sorry, you're right," I teased, giving her a cheeky grin. "You got the ones in _luscious lavender_ , didn't you? You know what, I'll just text John and ask –"

Nikki let out a squeal, tackling me off the bed as I went to grab my phone. Eventually we both ended up in our own separate beds, bidding each other goodnight before Nikki snapped off the bedside light. She was out almost instantly, snoring before I'd even begun to doze off.

Dean's wink was the last thing I saw before I finally fell asleep.

* * *

 _A/N: Wow! Y'all are so supportive! I'm so glad you guys are liking the story! I hope this chapter put a smile on your face!_

 _If you want to see Jamie's outfits - her Renegade ring attire and every day style - I set up a tumblr to showcase the things I can't link you to. Here's what you do:_

 _tumblr username: jonmoxbrose_

 _1\. go to jonmoxbrose dot tumblr dot com_

 _2\. on the left hand side, find the blue banner of the picture of Dean and Jamie. It says 'Jamie's Outfits'. Click it!_

 _3\. you can now see her styles for the chapters (plus a few extras)! If you're on tumblr mobile, you won't have these options. You can still see the outfits, they just won't be chronological._


	6. Finch

So, the day hadn't gone as I'd expected. Del Rio – my opponent for the night – was out for an ankle injury, and the rest of the night was booked solid. No fight for me, much to my disappointment.

And with Triple H telling me I had full control of my allegiances and where I went from here, I found myself wandering around backstage, looking for something to do. Figure out my 'direction', so to speak.

Randy hadn't even come in tonight since he didn't have a match. Bryan was working with Kane on their 'strategy', John had disappeared right when we got to the arena, and the twins were currently picking fights in the locker room. I was bored out of my mind.

Of course, I'd spent the first half hour alone hunting for Dean, Roman, and Seth. From what I could tell, they hadn't arrived yet. No sign of them in the locker room, and none of the crew I'd asked had seen 'em. They were harder to find than Bryan in tall grass.

So as I wandered, I went back to debating my loyalties. Who's side did I want to be on? Who did I want to put my devotion into? Besides Bryan and John – my obvious first choices – Randy was at the top of my list. And lucky for me, he wasn't currently feuding with my friends, so I could back all of them.

In my brief time with NXT and WWE, I'd always been big on loyalty. Even in the indie circuit, I'd made a point of sticking with the people that backed me. It's how Bryan and I became friends. I couldn't stand the bullies, the backstabbers. Those that cheated to win matches, or turned on their partners to get ahead. If I was with someone, I was with them to the end. So picking my allegiances now set me up for, well, pretty much my entire time on the roster.

As I turned the corner, a grin spread over my face. Another person I wanted to team up with, and it looked like he was just getting ready for action.

"Hey, big guy," I said, coming up to Ryback; I had to tip my head back to stare up at him. He was nearly a foot above me, but I was already used to looking up at everyone I talked to anyway. He grinned down at me and held his fist out; I bumped enthusiastically.

"Pipsqueak," he greeted. "Up to no good?"

"I wish," I sighed, looking around in disappointment. "I had big plans to torment Damien Sandow, but I haven't seen him yet." Ryback snorted in amusement. "When's your match tonight?"

"Up next," he said as he headed towards gorilla position. "Titus O'Neil."

"Good. Teach him some manners. It's not nice blowing a whistle in someone's face," I started, and then glanced back. "Won't he have Darren Young out there with him, too?"

"Yeah," Ryback growled. "He's too afraid to come out alone."

"What if he interferes?" I hinted, knowing that even someone as big as Ryback could get double-teamed and lose a match like that. He just shrugged, so I added, "Y'know, I'm a pretty useful valet."

Ryback turned and looked down at me, raising a brow. Okay, admittedly, I just wanted something to do. But what better use of my time than being out at ringside, building up my alliances? Besides, I was already dressed in my ring attire, ready for action. Ryback must have seen the fire behind my gaze, because he just gave a wicked grin and nodded.

"Let's do this thing."

First valeting for Randy Orton, and now Ryback. I was making a hell of a name for myself, and I hadn't even had my first match as Jamie Lawless.

As Ryback stormed out to his music, I waited for his queue. When he tipped his head back and yelled ' _WAKE UP_ ', he turned and pointed a finger back towards me.

" _And he's being accompanied tonight by Jamie Lawless_!" Lillian announced as I came out onto the stage. The crowd went wild as we stood side-by-side, bumping fists again before stalking down to the ring. As Ryback climbed in, I circled to stand across from Darren Young. He, at least, didn't sneer at me like others had. He actually looked a little apprehensive, having me so close.

When the bell rang, Titus quickly got the upper hand. He launched forward, driving the big guy into the ropes. As he pinned Ryback in the corner, I turned to the crowd and pumped my fist as I chanted ' _Feed me more! Feed me more!'_ . They quickly joined in, charging Ryback up easily to let him burst out of the turnbuckle and give it right back to his opponent.

Titus got face planted, and instead of getting up, he rolled out of the ring to find Darren. Ryback and I shared an incredulous look, and I hopped back to give him space as he rolled out of the ring himself. No breaks in wrestling! What was Titus thinking?

Darren let out a cry and dove aside as Ryback threw Titus into the steel pole. He turned to Darren, but the smaller wrestler had rolled onto his back, kicking his feet up to keep Ryback at bay. I actually snorted, watching him; he looked like an overturned turtle.

As Ryback turned and threw Titus into the ring, Darren scrambled up; he was going to pull Ryback off the apron. I slipped between them and shoved Darren back hard enough to make him stumble into the announcers table.

He let out a screech and launched at me, actually taking me off guard as he tackled me into the apron. Though he was bigger, he wasn't very coordinated, and I easily overpowered him. With a quick scoop power slam – Randy Orton style, of course – I'd gotten him off of me and gave myself time to recover.

Darren dove for me again; I slammed a forearm to his face and then glanced back as I heard Ryback snarl. He was about to throw Titus into the ropes. _Perfect_. I stepped aside and let a surprised Darren duck past me and hop up onto the apron to try and get involved. The second he did, Titus flew into his partner, and Darren went sprawling.

A heartbeat later, the bell rung. Ryback had gotten the pin. Titus groaned and rolled out of the ring as I rolled in, hopping to my feet and bumping fists. Ryback leaned down and motioned to the corner.

"Microphone!"

"On it," I said moving and dropping to the apron, reaching out towards a camera man. He pulled a spare mic out and tossed it to me, and I tossed it to Ryback. He let out a snarl as his music faded, and he looked around the arena.

"Whether it's CM Punk, three outsiders, or all four at once, I'm gonna stand here all damn night until I get what I want!" he snarled, chest heaving as the rage he'd built up began to spill out. I grinned at him as he turned to me. "Pipsqueak, you in, or you out?"

I came up to him and he held the mic down for me.

"Those punks need to learn their places," I agreed, nodding. "'Course, big guy. Bring it on!"

The crowd cheered as Ryback and I shared a nod of mutual agreement, and then Ryback launched into his chants of 'feed me more!'. The whole arena joined in as I hopped up to perch on one of the turnbuckles, getting comfortable as I added to their chants. Well, rioting with Ryback hadn't been on the list, but what the hell? Might as well, right?

Nearly five minutes had passed, all filled with our chanting, before anything happened. Instead of Punk or Reigns, Rollins, and Ambrose, it was security. Five men came walking down the ramp, eyes locked on us. As I hopped off the turnbuckle, ready to square up with Ryback, he put a hand out and kept me back.

"Don't fight 'em," he advised, not taking his eyes off them as they began to head up the steps. "Don't need you getting suspended or somethin'. I got this, pipsqueak."

Reluctantly, as the security lined up in front of him, I let Ryback reach out and move me aside, against the ropes to his left. One of the guards came forward and got into his face, and without warning he grabbed him and threw him over the ropes.

The crowd cheered as I laughed, watching as the other guards took cautious steps back. Before anything could escalate further, Vickie Guerrero appeared on stage.

"Ryback!" she called; the big guy's head snapped up. "You have no right to take my show hostage, or put your hands on my security guards!"

Ryback just laughed, and I grinned along with him, catching his eye as he glanced back at me.

"Jamie," she said, and I looked over again, surprised. "I know you want to be loyal to your friend, but you need to get out of the ring! If you stay in there with Ryback, both of you will be punished. I will have no choice but to –"

"That's right, Vickie, no choice! I want CM Punk, and I want CM Punk at the TLC pay-per-view! And I aint' goin' anywhere till I get it!"

"Ryback, I understand you're angry, and you have every right to be! So I'll give you your match, but I'm asking the two of you right now to please leave the ring and let the show –"

"Shut up!" he yelled, and both Vickie and I looked at him, surprised. "I wasn't finished speaking!"

Oh damn! Vickie didn't like _that_. I had to really fight to keep the smirk off my face. Ryback made his demands for an actual TLC match at the TLC pay-per-view. As Vickie tried to interrupt, Ryback snarled again,

" _Shut_ _up_! If you don't give me what I want, I will tear this whole ring apart, post to post!"

I couldn't help the amused grin this time, and the crowd cheered as the camera zoomed in on my smile. Well, hey, it was nice having Vickie put in place for once. That lady drove me crazy.

"Okay, Ryback! You have the match! But only if you get out of the ring and bring your little sidekick with you!"

Ryback shared a look at me, and I gave him a look that said, _'up to you_ '. He turned to security, and lunged at the four remaining men. They scattered, and the two of us busted out laughing. He threw his arms up in victory, and then jerked his head, having me follow him. I hopped out of the ring and walked past the fans, slapping hands as we headed back up the ramp.

The moment we were backstage, Vickie was in my face. At least she was actually my height, but that just meant I had to deal with her sour breath as she shouted,

"What are you doing? A week into your career and you're out there making a fool out of me!?"

"Hey, Vickie, I'm sorry," I said quickly, holding my hands up in defense. Pissing off the general manager of Raw probably wasn't my best idea, come to think of it. I was sure she hadn't appreciated my grin. "I wasn't trying to. I was just out with Ryback. I want my hands on those assholes as much as he does. I wasn't trying to go against you."

She gave me a cold sneer as she took a step back from me. She eyed me up and down, and gave a laugh.

"Don't think you're invincible just because you're friends with Daniel Bryan and Randy Orton. If you cross me again, _little_ _girl_ , I'll make sure you learn your place."

"Duly noted," I told her, hands still up, trying not to sound as cheeky as I knew I did. With a last scoff, she was gone, storming down the hallway. Ryback came up to me and gave a sheepish smile. I grinned and he sighed.

"Sorry. I didn't know it would get that far," he said honestly, and I shrugged.

"Hey, you got a good match _and_ you get to get your hands on Punk. I call that a win-win."

"Thanks for having my back again, pipsqueak. I appreciate it."

Ryback and I bumped fists again, and we headed off in separate directions. I really did have every intention of going back to the locker room to find the twins. But of course, leave it to me to run into Alberto Del Rio. He was standing with Rosa, shouting threats at Hornswoggle, who was somehow up on top of one of the equipment boxes. I had no idea what I'd just walked in on, but I wasn't walking away. It wasn't my fight, but really? Picking on _Hornswoggle_? How pathetic could a guy get?

"If it's revenge you're looking for, _senorita_ , I would be more than happy to help you," Del Rio growled to Rosa, turning towards Hornswoggle and reaching to pull him down.

"Funny that you can pick on him, but you wimped out of a match with _me_ ," I laughed, coming forward; I saw the cameras, and could hear the crowd outside. We must be broadcast on the titantron.

"Sweetheart, maybe you want to think about who you're messing with before you open your mouth," he laughed; I stepped up and got between Del Rio and the box Hornswoggle was on, and crossed my arms, looking between him and Rosa.

"Awe, you both match. Are you the new divas tag team?" I asked, eyeing him pointedly. His face screwed up. "Or the new superstar tag team?" I added, looking to Rosa. "It's just hard to tell with you two."

Rosa let out a screech of fury, and Del Rio slammed me back hard into the crate. Just as his arm pinned over my chest and he went to hit me, a hand grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back.

We both looked up at Khali as he glowered down at Del Rio. His eyes were dark, and his jaw was set. He was ready to rip the smaller wrestler apart. Del Rio shoved off me and backed away, knowing better than to try and start anything with Khali.

As he and Rosa disappeared around the corner and Khali helped Hornswoggle down, I grinned at them both.

"Thanks," I said, and the big man responded with something that sounded like a compliment. Sweet! I was _so_ in with Khali. This night was going great! When I got back to the locker room, Nikki and Brie were both waiting for me, turning to give me matching looks of bemused exasperation.

"What?" I asked in feigned innocence, vaulting over the back of the couch and landing between them. Raw was on, of course, so they'd seen the last twenty minutes of my escapades. "Okay, to be fair, I didn't know Ryback was gonna do that –"

"You're already picking fights with the _general manager_ ," Brie groaned, dropping her face into her hand. "Seriously. You are a _such_ a trouble magnet."

"I am _not_ –"

"Hornswoggle and Del Rio?" Nikki prompted, and I threw my hands up.

"They were just _there_! I couldn't let Del Rio bully him!"

"And _that's_ why you're a trouble magnet. You can't walk away from a fight," Nikki laughed, wrapping an arm around my shoulders. "At least you always keep it entertaining, Jellybean."

"Picking fights with authority and getting involved where she doesn't belong is _not_ entertaining!" Brie argued, rolling her eyes. "Jamie, what if Vickie had suspended you –"

"Well she didn't," I cut in, immediately deciding to leave out our encounter backstage. "So shush and watch the show."

We settled in and watched Khali's match; I rooted for my new friend, glad to see he came away with the win. The twins had fallen into a debate about the best shade of orange; it was neck and neck between pumpkin and burnt sienna. I didn't even pretend to understand anything about fashion, so before they could rope me in to be their tie-breaker, I got up to start a hunt for some food. I'd just reached the door when I heard onscreen, "Punk. Paul."

My head whipped back to the TV and a wave of irritation wash over me. Punk and Paul Heyman had cornered Vickie in her office, and they weren't happy. Of course, he had to bitch about being put in a title match with Ryback. But then the little asshole went on to add,

"And that little brat, Jamie Lawless, you're just gonna let her get away with what she did? She interrupted my ceremony! She just went against you in the ring! And you're just gonna sit back and take it?! You should punish her, show her who's boss!"

"Hey!" I said indignantly, scowling at Punk on screen.

"I think Jamie had every right to interrupt you last week and stand up for herself. Why don't you leave management to me, and get ready for your match tonight?" She sneered; okay, so she _could_ be decent every now and then. Granted, defending me was just to dig at Punk and Heyman, whom she hated as much as I did, but still. I'd take it.

As Punk and Heyman left the office, I let out a growl and made to leave again; this time, the twins took notice.

"Where're you going, Jellybean?" Nikki asked, both turning to look over at me.

"Food," I said, and they both gave me disbelieving frowns. "Oh come on. I promise I won't go jump CM Punk or anything. I just want some tater tots."

Against their better judgment, neither tried to argue anymore as I slipped out of the locker room. Sheesh. As if I was really _that_ much trouble.

On my way to the buffet, I heard Michael on screen say, "Dean, Seth, Roman."

My head snapped up, and I saw the interview they'd been advertising all night finally being aired. Dean, Seth, and Roman were lined up, sitting beside Cole looking a little irritated to be there. I paused in the hall, staring up at the TV as Ambrose denied working for CM Punk.

And as I listened to Seth talking about how rigged the WWE was, how it was just a popularity contest, I found myself agreeing. I'd hated that some wrestlers got promoted just because they were a fan favorite. I was surprised when Ambrose continued to make a good point. Saying they were about right and wrong; wasn't that what _I_ did? Keeping Darren from interfering with Ryback's match, and Del Rio from jumping Randy. Keeping it fair. Isn't that what those three were doing too?

Of course, Ryback hadn't been the right target the last few nights, but maybe their aim was just a little off.

"Now, Dean, you three have also made an impression by attacking the newest member of the roster, Jamie Lawless. Is there any reason –"

"Don't spin this into somethin' it ain't, Michael," Dean chastised, shrugging his shoulders and leaning forward. "She ain't our target. She's just been a casualty. A soldier on the wrong side, y'know?" His face twisted into a scowl like he'd had before. "I don't know why she came out at Survivor Series, but she wasn't our target. She was just out fightin' for her friend like we fight for justice."

"And if the canary wants to fly into the coal mine, who are we to stop her?" Seth added, shrugging and sharing a look with Dean. Michael leaned forward and asked,

"Roman? Anything to add about the attack on Jamie Lawless? I'd love to hear your thoughts."

Roman turned slowly to face Cole, his face hard and impassive.

"When I got somethin' to say, I'll say it," he growled, and I chuckled at Cole's reaction. A smirk spread across Dean's face as he shared a nod with his friend and turned back to Michael.

"The thing is, Michael, what it comes down to… that little finch needs to learn when to fly _away_. Now look, we're not mercenaries. We ain't punks. We're just a shield from injustice." After a pause and a shared look from Roman and Seth, Dean looked back once more to Michael. "We _are_ the Shield."

"Okay, so –" Michael began; Roman stood up.

"I got somethin' to say," he growled. "This interview is over."

The smirk that took over my expression couldn't be helped; the look on Cole's face was priceless. I doubted many of his interviews were ended so abruptly like that. The screen faded out to JBL and Cole live, and I went back to my pursuit of food.

I sensed their presence before I saw them. Their eyes burned into my back, daring me to turn around. _This is why you get into trouble_ , I heard Nikki saying as I glanced over my shoulder. Dean, Roman, and Seth stood at the end of the hall, all watching me intently. Arms crossed tight over their chests, looking impressively intimidating. Dean, in front, caught my gaze, and a smirk tugged up the corner of his lip.

Slowly, I turned around to face them, never breaking eye contact. As I did so, the three men began to move as one. Predators, stalking their prey. There was plenty of time for me to run, if I had wanted to. But we all knew this is exactly what I'd been wanting.

I held my ground, only moving to tilt my head back and stare up at Dean as he loomed over me. Roman moved to my left, and Seth moved to my right, effectively blocking me in. If I wanted to back out, I still could. There was still a space, directly behind me, that they'd left clear; probably because they knew I wouldn't be running.

I matched Dean's smirk with one of my own and crossed my arms. Dean's tongue flicked out over his lips, and he let it hang out for a moment as he studied me. His sharp blue eyes flickered over me briefly, but not in the same way Ziggler had done the other day. He wasn't demeaning me; he was sizing me up.

"Pretty small to be a wrestler," he noted; the other two behind me chuckled. They were close enough I could feel their chests rumbling. I shrugged and gave Dean my own studious glance – _ignore those gorgeous arms, Jamie_ – then flicked my eyes back to his in a challenge.

"Big enough to level your ass last week."

Seth and Roman _ooh_ 'd as Dean tipped his head back, chuckling quietly. When he looked back down at me, the amusement in his eyes was gone, replaced with an intensity that made my skin crawl. He took a step towards me and I took one back, bumping into the burly men that had now moved to stand completely behind me. Okay, so maybe they _would_ stop me. _Maybe_ Nikki had a point…

"Little Finch," Dean murmured as his chest bumped up against mine; his breath was surprisingly sweet, a mix of mint and spice. "Anyone ever talk to you about self-preservation?"

"It's come up. And I'm still here, aren't I?"

"You keep flyin' into the storm, you won't be for much longer," he said lowly, lips twitching as he enunciated the last few words. To his surprise, I let out a laugh and raised a brow as I stared up at him.

"That a threat, Ambrose?"

"It's a promise," Roman growled from behind me; I risked a quick glance back at him. I could swear he was a _lot_ bigger than he was just a few days ago. Much scarier when he was scowling two inches from my face. He and Seth crowded closer and I shrunk down on instinct. Okay, these guys needed to learn about personal space.

"We don't want to hurt you," Seth added, his hands coming up to rest on my shoulders. He gave a quick squeeze before I jerked away – bumping into Dean again. He leaned over me, pressing against me and effectively pinning me between himself and his boys behind me. My hands came up and pressed on his chest, keeping him back just enough so I could still meet his eyes. His hands came up and wrapped over my own, holding them tight as he carefully pulled them off his vest.

"But if you keep puttin' yourself where you don't belong, Finch…" he trailed off for a moment; his eyes swept over me again. His hands, still holding mine, squeezed just a bit as his thumbs brushed over my wrists. "We'll do what we have to."

With that, Dean took a step back and let my hands slide out of his. He glanced over my head and he gave an almost unnoticeable nod to the other two behind me. Roman and Seth stepped out of my way, and this time I _did_ back away. I could barely breathe, so caught up in being so close to Dean. He clearly noticed the affect he had on me, and he threw another wink as I continued to back away.

The three of them watched me go until I disappeared around the corner. Getting to the break room was a blur; I wasted no time in piling some food on my plate. I had to get back to the locker room and sit down and get ahold of myself, this was just ridiculous.

I got back just in time to see Rey Mysterio land a 619 on Bryan; Brie groaned and dropped her face into her hands as Nikki continued to yell at the screen.

"Roll out of the way! Come _on_ , what are you? _Dead_!? Move it!"

I settled back into my spot between them and shook my head at the scene of Bryan rolling in agony and frustration. At least now I had something to take my mind off Dean and his disgustingly attractive smirk.

The match was too close to call. Between Nikki's refereeing and Brie's squeaks of alarm, it was a pretty intense fight to watch. The three of us let out simultaneous groans as Mysterio landed his splash and got the pin.

"Well, at least it wasn't Big Show. _That_ would've hurt," I mused; Brie picked her head up out of her hands and narrowed her eyes at me.

"Speaking of Big Show –" she started, and I widened my stare at her. That little goat had actually told her what I'd said! "What exactly did Bryan mean –"

"Why did you get half a hot dog and seven buns?" Nikki asked, taking the plate from my hands; grateful for the distraction, I looked over at her and raised my brows.

"What?"

"And like an entire block of cheese. What the hell, Jay?"

Oh, yeah. I hadn't even paid attention to what I grabbed; I was too busy replaying my run-in with the 'Shield'. I quickly played it off with a shrug and snagged one of the buns.

"Brodus was ahead of me. This is all that was left. Be lucky I brought you anything, you ungrateful ignoramus."

Nikki rolled her eyes but snagged the half of a hot dog and went back to refereeing the matches. Brie grabbed one for herself and gave me a look.

"There seriously weren't any more hot dogs? I don't want _just_ a bun."

"I'm sure Big Show has a hot dog for you," I offered with a cheeky smile as she gasped and threw the bun at me.

"You're _disgusting_!"

"You know you love me!"

"I'm not so sure –"

" _Step off, bitch, he's not yours_!" Nikki hollered, making both Brie and I jump and look at the screen. Ah, great. John's match with Ziggler – which had been an embarrassingly quick loss for the Showoff – had just wrapped up, and now AJ was back in the ring, congratulating him. John hopped off the turnbuckle and turned to give AJ an uneasy smile. She clasped her hands in front of her and gave him a flirtatious smile; Nikki emitted another inhumane shriek.

"Oh, I see Cena's on," Bryan noted as he limped into the locker room, a bemused smile on his face. He came around the couch and Brie stood up to let him sit, settling onto his lap and leaning back against him.

"Hey," I said nudging him. "You got a hot dog for Brie's bun?" Bryan let out a snort of laughter as Brie's face lit up; she gaped at me in disbelief, so I added, "she already finished off Big Show's, and I guess she's still hungry."

" _Feed… me… more_!" Bryan cackled as Brie groaned and buried her face in her hands.

"I'm in love with a child," she groaned; I leaned over onto her and Bryan and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Awe, Breezy, I love you too!"

" _Not_ you!" she growled, but the laugh was leaking through her menacing voice. "Get off me you bitch!"

"Awe come on, give JayJay a hug," Bryan began just as Nikki launched off the couch. AJ had her arms wrapped around John's neck, kissing even more passionately than before. John was politely trying to detangle himself from her, to no avail.

"Oh shit! Nikki!" I shouted, scrambling over Brie and Bryan as Nikki took off, murder written in her furious expression. If she went out now and confronted AJ, she'd get in trouble for breaking the medical suspension she was under (just until her knee was cleared), and I had a feeling John wasn't ready to announce their relationship like that.

She was already halfway down the hall by the time I shot out of the locker room. Even in heels, she was impressively fast. The string of threats and curses coming out of her mouth only grew stronger the closer we got to gorilla position.

"If that fucking _bitch_ thinks she can crawl all over _my_ man –" she screeched as she pulled the curtain aside; I barely got my arm around her waist in time. She let out a shout of indignation as I dragged her back, holding her to my chest.

"You can't go out –" Nikki's elbow caught my stomach and I doubled over, nearly letting go. She surged forward, so I reached up with my other hand and locked my hold around her middle, stumbling back with her in tow. We hit the wall, and she let out another shout. She continued to writhe, and it was becoming clear her rage-induced strength was winning out over my desperation. She was a few inches over me and more muscular as well, with about twenty pounds on me. And when she was mad…

"She wants to kiss John? She thinks that's fucking okay!? I'll give everyone something to talk about –"

" _Nicole_ ," I wheezed, still winded from her hit and struggling to hold her. Thank God John and AJ came backstage when they did. AJ spotted her first, and let out a scream as Nikki ripped from my hold like a bat out of hell. I slumped against the wall as AJ dove behind John, narrowly avoiding Nikki's swing.

John just barely caught her in time before she dove around him to tackle AJ to the ground. He wrapped his arms around her and walked backwards, holding Nikki much easier than I had. He pinned her to his chest, looking down at her.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he said quickly, trying to soothe her and end the scene that had unfolded. "I didn't know she'd kiss me. Nicole, look at me –"

"It's not _you_ I'm mad at!" she spat, trying to lunge around him as AJ came closer. She knew she was safe; it was clear John was a lot stronger than I was, and she wouldn't be getting past him.

"It's a shame you're still too weak to be out in the ring," AJ laughed. "Maybe then you could valet with your man. Good thing a _real_ woman is out there to take care of him."

"AJ," John warned as Nikki launched into another bout of angry shouting. I pushed off the wall and came to stand beside them, glaring at AJ. She actually took a step back from me, even though technically I couldn't hit her. She was a diva, and even though I was a woman, I was a superstar. And Hunter made it clear superstars weren't allowed to rough up the divas.

"Watch your mouth," I spat at her, turning to Nikki and John. "We should probably take this –" by this, I meant the red-faced diva foaming at the mouth, "- somewhere else. Cameras are closing in."

John gave a quick nod and locked his hold onto Nikki as he followed me down the hall back to the locker room. Bryan and Brie were watching us with mixed looks of amusement and annoyance as I kicked the door shut and slumped against it.

"So I uh, take it AJ isn't coming to dinner?" Bryan began, only to get an unamused scowl from both Brie and John. I swallowed the giggle and cleared my throat, looking back at my best friend. John still had his arms wrapped around her, but she was struggling to get free.

"Get _off_ me!" she hissed, giving up on trying to pry his hands apart and moving to push at his chest. "Seriously! Let me go!"

"Not if you're gonna go back after AJ –"

"Why? You don't want me taking her down because you don't want _your girl_ getting hurt?" she spat, and now I could see the tears coming to her eyes. I knew her anger was just to mask the pain of seeing AJ kiss John, and her front was slowly breaking down. John noticed too; his face softened a bit and he said sincerely,

"No, because I don't want _my girl_ getting in trouble for breaking her medical suspension."

Nikki paused her angry shoving, taken aback by his words. Brie, Bryan, and I caught each other's looks, and the two of them got up off the couch.

"We'll see you guys later," I said, giving John an encouraging smile as we headed out. I risked one last look at my best friend to ensure she was okay. She was blushing wildly, smiling shyly up at John.

Yeah, she'd be just fine.

* * *

"You're really not going ringside for Kane?" I asked Bryan from our spot on the floor. We'd gone and gotten food again – Brie pointedly not getting any hot dogs, much to the disappointment of Bryan and I – and we were sprawling along the hallway in front of a monitor.

"Nah," he said with a shrug. "It's Punk. Besides, Kane would probably try to say I distracted him or something. I'm not about to start a fight again."

"I still don't understand why you're teaming with him," Brie pointed out, making a face. "Like, I'm so afraid he's gonna snap and like, set you on fire or something."

"Valid point," I admitted, earning a smack from Brie. "What?! You said it. I'm just being supportive."

She rolled her eyes and we turned our attention back to the match. It was looking good. Kane had just thrown Punk down into a chokeslam that made him bounce across the mat. All three of us _ooh_ 'd and winced at the impact. Kane laughed and signaled for Punk's end.

Just as he lifted Punk up onto his shoulder, a figure in all black came hurrying down the steps in the background.

Seth.

Roman came down the other steps, and Dean pretty much just materialized at Seth's side a moment later.

"Oh you're kidding me," I breathed, watching in disbelief. Bryan sat forward, focused on the screen. As much as he and Kane fought, he held the same belief as me – you don't abandon your tag-team partner.

Though they didn't move past the barricade, the distraction was enough to allow Punk to slither off Kane's shoulders and maneuver him into the GTS. Kane hit the mat, and Punk picked up the win. Now Punk and Kane were both lying in the ring, and as expected, Dean led the group in crossing the barricade towards the ring.

Bryan was on his feet. He stood rigid, watching with barely-controlled anger; he wanted to get his hands on them. Brie and I stood up with him; she took his arm, tugging him to her. She knew he'd run out if it was Kane they were after. Right now, though, it was hard to tell, so he stood in rigid anticipation.

They climbed onto the apron slowly, dangerously. Their eyes were locked on Punk as they slid through the ropes; my heart was in my throat, watching the attack unfold. Punk got up, backed into the corner, and balled his fists. All three men dove onto Kane, and pummeled him into the ropes.

Bryan took off.

Brie screamed after him to stop, but he was around the corner a heartbeat later. I stared in shock as Dean, Seth, and Roman continued to beat down Kane as Punk just watched. The _coward_. He stood by as the crowd surged in support as Bryan came sprinting down the ramp. Seth peeled off to intercept him, and they clashed hard.

Of course, Seth couldn't just fight him fair. Dean pulled back and turned to help his friend as Roman continued to beat Kane.

"Oh god, Bryan!" Brie cried, covering her mouth in horror. Now all three men were on him; Kane wasn't going to be able to help. I turned and pushed Brie towards the locker rooms.

"Go stay with John! I've got him!" I promised, taking off down the hall. _This._ This is what I'd been craving. The ruthless fight from the Shield, the chance to go one-on-one with Dean again and draw out the Mox I'd seen last time we fought.

Brie shouted for me to come back, but I didn't listen. As I rounded the corner, I nearly ran into Ryback; his face was masked with fury. We shared a nod; together. Ryback's music blasted as we came running out. Punk dove behind the barrier to save himself as Ryback and I slid into the ring.

The boys were waiting for us, now that both Kane and Bryan were lying motionless outside the ring. Roman and Seth intercepted Ryback as Dean wrapped his arms around my middle and hit me with a powerslam of his own. The breath was knocked out of me, but I wasn't going down that easily.

A heartbeat later I flipped myself back onto my feet, shaking off the hit. Seth and Roman were piling on top of Ryback. Dean went to join the fray, and I slipped between them. He surged forward to knock me out of the way, and I slammed my hands onto his chest, jarring him to a halt. He let out an agitated snarl and moved to tower over me instead.

"Outta the way, Finch!"

"Outta the ring, Ambrose," I shot back, balling my fists. Dean let out a short laugh, and then ducked to drive himself into my stomach. Only, I was smaller than most opponents he'd come across, and he didn't go low enough. His shoulder jammed into my chest, and it knocked him off balance.

I kicked up hard and caught _him_ in the stomach, making him double over further, and then I dropped and knocked him down with a hard leg sweep. Dean hit the mat face-first and the rolled onto his back, momentarily stunned, and I jumped to my feet to help Ryback.

Except he'd just clotheslined Roman onto the mat, and Seth was still down from an earlier hit; all three boys were on their backs. Ryback let out a victorious roar and I turned, ready to go check on Bryan and Kane, make sure they weren't hurt too badly. The crowd erupted in shouts of warning, but I didn't have time to react.

Punk's hands slammed into my back and I went face-first into the ropes. One of them caught my throat, one hit across my ribs, and the last slammed into my thighs. They were so unforgiving and I was so small that I didn't even bounce off of them; I just slid to my knees, clutching my throat and groaning in pain.

Ryback was between us instantly, keeping Punk from me as I struggled to take a breath, trying desperately to get to my feet. But the numbers game took control pretty quickly. Seth and Roman went to help Punk as Dean focused on me. Clearly, he wasn't thrilled about the faceplant I'd given.

But to my surprise, instead of beating me into the mat, he hung off the top rope and shoved me out of the ring with his feet; I landed hard, rolling onto my back to stare up at him in a daze. There was an unreadable expression on his face.

"Fly away, little Finch," he warned, turning and jumping onto a defenseless Ryback. As I struggled to sit up, I hazarded a look to my left. Bryan was on the ground, in pain and trying to get his bearings, but he was okay. Kane was being helped by the ringside medics, so he wasn't in immediate danger.

To Ryback's aide it was, then. I struggled to my knees, pulling myself up onto the apron slowly, still a little jarred from the hits. Dean was straddling Ryback, pummeling his fists into his face and chest. I gripped Dean's leg and ankle, and threw myself back.

He slid off Ryback and got slammed into the ropes, letting Ryback roll onto his stomach to protect himself better. Dean's eyes widened in furious surprise as he stared down at me; I just grinned and flicked my brows up, inviting him into another challenge.

"Wrong move, kid," Seth snarled from behind me, making me spin around; where they hell had he come from?! I had no time to brace, no time to react. Seth's arms wrapped around me and he held me to his chest like I weighed nothing as he climbed onto the apron.

For just a fleeting moment, I locked eyes with Dean. He gave me another unreadable look, almost as if he regretted what was about to happen. A moment later he turned away, back to finish the job. He and Roman were pulling Ryback to his feet; we'd lost.

Our chances hadn't been good, but it was still a sickening realization that we hadn't been able to stop their attack.

Seth tightening his hold around my waist was the only warning I had before he lifted me up and flung me over his head in the hardest German Suplex I'd ever been hit with.

* * *

Someone had flipped me onto my back. I let out a low groan, and the person above me let out a relieved breath.

"She's conscious! She's good!" It was John; I slowly opened my eyes and looked up to see him kneeling over me.

"'Good' is a very relative term," I mumbled, blinking rapidly to get my vision to stop swimming as I immediately began to scan the area. The details of the past few moments were a little fuzzy, but the splintered table below me and the bodies around me in varying degrees of pain were bringing it back.

Bryan was on his knees, held steady by Brie, and Nikki was talking with the refs about something that she clearly needed a lot of foul language for. We must've been off air; sure enough, as I scanned the stands, most all the seats were empty. How long had I been out?

As I struggled to sit up, John slid his arm behind my back and helped me get somewhat vertical. I looked down at the broken announce table I was sitting on and grimaced.

"They're not as soft as they look," I pointed out weakly, and John chuckled.

"No, not really. At least the monitors helped break your fall."

"True. That makes all the difference," I chuckled, and then winced at the pain in my back. "How long was I…?"

"I'm not too sure. You were still in the ring when Brie got to us, but by the time I was out here…"

It was coming back to me now; Seth lifting me like a sack of potatoes and flinging me back. Slamming into poor Bryan, who'd finally managed to get to his feet, the both of us crashing mercilessly through the announcers table. Just the memory of my body hitting the unforgiving wood made me wince.

John gave me a sympathetic smile and shifted onto the balls of his feet.

"Can you stand?" he asked, and just to check, I pulled my legs under me and got to my knees. Everything seemed to work all right. When I nodded, John reached down and wrapped his arm around my back, getting me up and standing slowly.

Everything hurt: my back, my head, my ribs, my arms… It didn't look like Bryan was much better, practically being held upright by Brie, but at least we were both on our feet. Ryback was sitting on the apron, hands in his lap, glaring up into the stands where I assumed Dean, Seth, and Roman had disappeared to.

"Hey, big guy," I said, peeling away from John as he headed to go silence some of Nikki's profanities. I hopped up onto the apron as well, grimacing at the pain that flared up, and settled next to him. "You good?"

"I'll live," he said, and after a moment he added, "Got power-bombed again."

I winced. Roman was a powerhouse; that move had to hurt. "At least they used the table on _me_ this time."

Ryback didn't laugh. He just glowered straight ahead, clenching and unclenching his jaw. Bryan came up to us a few moments later. He had a busted lip and the beginnings of a black eye.

"Kane's alright. Nothing too serious."

"Good," I sighed; better not be anything serious after I came out and got my ass kicked for him. Bryan shook his head, feeling just as shitty as the rest of us.

"I'm already sick of those punks. Someone needs to teach them a lesson."

"Working on it," I mumbled, rubbing the back of my head as a wicked headache began to flare up. The three of us sat in agitated silence for several more moments before Ryback stood slowly, grimacing as he did so. We'd all be feeling this for the next few days, that was for sure.

He paused in front of Bryan and I for a moment and looked down. A small, almost indecipherable smile came onto his face as he held out his fist. I bumped first, and then Bryan bumped as well. Ryback left without a word, disappearing backstage.

"Well I'm about ready to sleep for the next hundred years," Bryan said finally, breaking the silence as he slid off the apron. Brie, who'd stopped to talk with Nikki briefly, joined us again; she wrapped an arm tenderly around Bryan and helped support him. A pang of jealousy hit me as I looked around, and I did my best to push it aside.

It was rare to feel left out, especially with the twins as my best friends. Nikki was almost constantly with me and Brie was there when her sister wasn't. Since I'd met them, I was hardly ever alone. But now, as I looked around, I saw Nikki wrapped up in John, and saw Bryan limping off with Brie, and my heart sank just a bit.

With nothing else to do, I just sat on the apron until John and Nikki finished up with the refs. When they finally came over to me, I had my best friend back for a heartbeat. Nikki immediately wrapped her arms around my shoulders and I leaned into her hold, burying my face in her shoulder. I'm sure she assumed I was upset about the attack, and I'd let her think that for now.

"How're you feeling, Jellybean?" she asked worriedly, pulling back to study me. One hand came and gently tipped my head up to study my face. I could feel a black eye starting up and something ached when Nikki pressed her thumb to my jaw; I was sure I looked as terrible as I felt.

"'M okay," I lied, sliding off the apron. Nikki immediately wrapped her arm around my waist as I swayed, and she hugged me to her side.

"Let's get you to the medic."

She and John helped me backstage; I'd been expecting to see either Ryback or Bryan – possibly both – but the room was empty. Doc glanced up and gave a small smile, patting the table.

"You know, we don't give out frequent flyer miles," he teased as I climbed gingerly onto the exam table.

"I'm really just here for the beautiful décor," I corrected, looking pointedly around at the bare walls. John leaned down to Nikki and kissed her cheek, murmuring,

"I'll go grab your stuff."

Nikki smiled and nodded, adding, "I'll see you outside."

Only once John leave did I glance up at my best friend. Her face was lit up with a blush. She sat on the table next to mine and leaned forward.

"He wants me to stay the night with him," she gushed, and though I was thrilled that their relationship was finally progressing, my heart sank even further. "He told me after all this shit with AJ that he just wants time alone with _me_."

"I'm glad," I said honestly, wincing as Doc pressed his fingers into a deep bruise on my shoulder. "I think you two could use some time together."

"I know, right? We've like, officially been dating for four days, and he hasn't even seen me naked."

"You saint," I said dryly, to which Nikki nodded eagerly; I rolled my eyes.

"That's what I'm saying. _Ohmygosh,_ did I tell you? Brie totally caught Eva Marie like, completely crushing on Bryan."

"What? Really?" I laughed, just imagining Brie's reaction. Nikki's jealous rage was _nothing_ compared to her sister's. That side of her didn't come out often, but when it surfaced…

"Totally!" she squealed, leaning in. "So, we were waiting for you to get back, right? And Eva Marie is just standing outside, running her mouth…"

Nikki caught me up to the latest transgressions of the divas as Doc patched me up. It was almost my therapy, in a way. After a long day, I could always count on Nikki to talk up a storm and let me relax and listen. When I was finally cleared to go, Doc slipped a bottle of pills into my hand. I raised a brow.

"It'll help with the pain. You've got some pretty bad bruising on your shoulder blades and lower back that you'll be feeling in the morning. Be careful with these, though. They'll knock you out. And I know it won't be a problem, with you still underage and all –" he gave me a smirk, "– but don't take these with alcohol."

"Sir, yes, sir," I teased, sliding off the table and grimacing. Tomorrow? I was feeling these suckers _today_. Nikki again wrapped her arm around my waist, and we slowly limped to the locker room. I threw my stuff into my duffle and heaved it onto my shoulder.

"You sure you don't mind me staying with John?" Nikki asked for the thousandth time as we crossed the parking lot. Of course I did. But she was so excited to be spending time with her new man that I felt guilty just _thinking_ about asking her to stay.

"Nicole, if you ask me one more time, I'm calling John and having him come carry you away. I'll be _fine_."

"But with the medicine –"

"I'm not a toddler," I reminded her gently, urging her in the direction of John's bus. "I'll take it before bed and get a good night's sleep. Really, I'll be okay."

Nikki sighed heavily, giving me a skeptical look. I crossed my arms.

"Fine. But if _anything_ comes up –"

"If I need help hiding the body, you're first on my list, don't worry," I teased lightly. "Now _go_. I have medicine to take."

As I watched Nikki blow me a kiss and head for John's bus, I wrapped my arms around myself and tried not to let the loneliness engulf me. This was the first time in over a year I wouldn't be sleeping under the same roof as her.

During my injury, there was a brief time where the twins and I all lived together. Then Brie moved in with Bryan, and it was just the two of us. On the road, we shared hotel rooms and slept in cars, and even when the twins went back home to Arizona, I'd come with to visit with their family.

Now, I climbed into the rental alone. I missed having someone next to me to chat with. As annoying as her stories about her latest feud with the other divas could get, it had become our routine. I turned on the radio to fill the silence, but it just wasn't the same.

When I got to the hotel, the room was too empty. Too quiet. This time we'd had two beds, and now the empty one just mocked me. I showered quickly and curled up under the covers, popping the pill and trying to settle in.

Half an hour passed, and I was still tossing and turning. Even with medication, I wasn't getting to sleep anytime soon. I knew Brie and Bryan were enjoying their time together, and there was no way I'd interrupt Nikki's night just because I was homesick. _Bella_ sick.

As stupid as it was, being alone put me back to when I'd been homeless, sleeping on park benches and huddling under bridges every night. That had been the worst two years of my life. I'd been given back by my third foster family – I just hadn't been a good fit, apparently – and the group home I'd been put into didn't seem to care I'd gone missing at just sixteen.

I stumbled upon the Insanity Pro Wrestling group by accident. One of their up and coming stars, Drake Younger, had found me sleeping in an alley one night behind the building, and he'd taken me under his wing. I told Drake and the other guys I was eighteen; though I'm sure no one believed me, they still let me wrestle and earn enough money to get me on my feet.

I met Bryan through Ring of Honor, just a few weeks before he got himself signed to the WWE. We'd been a pretty great tag team for a couple of matches, and when he left the indies, he brought me out with him. Since meeting Drake, I'd never really been left alone. I always had my indie guys, or Bryan, or eventually Brie and Nikki with me.

Until tonight. And the loneliness was killing me. I'd been sitting in the middle of the bed, lights on, staring at the dark TV for nearly half an hour before I finally caved.

"Hey," I said, having called the only other person that might want to hang out with me. "Sorry, did I wake you up?"

"Nah, you're fine, Jay," Randy promised; I could hear his smile over the phone. "What's up?"

"I uh, I wanted to see if maybe I could come over? Just talk for a bit?"

"Of course," he said, and my heart slowly lifted out of the pit it had fallen into. "I'm in 705. I'll leave the door propped for you."

I was in the elevator a few moments later. I'd only taken time to brush out my untamed hair before I left, figuring my pajamas wouldn't be the worst thing he's seen me in. I mean, come on. The guy had seen me red-faced sweating like a sprinkler in oversized sweats and a ratty tee. My cotton shorts and old tank top probably looked a hundred times better.

Sure enough, Randy's door was propped open. I knocked gently as I stepped inside, letting it swing shut. Randy poked his head around the corner and gave me a grin.

"Hey, Jay," he said as I came up to him; he'd been pouring himself a drink, but he pushed the glass away and used his now-free hands to pull me to him. His arms settled around my waist, so I looped my own around his neck, having to stand on tip-toe even when he knelt down.

He tightened his grip on my waist and to my surprise, righted himself. I let out a surprised squeak, finding myself up in the air, hanging onto him. Luckily his hold didn't press onto any of my sore body parts; my aching shoulders were immensely grateful. He laughed at my reaction and spun me once gently, then sat me back on the ground.

"What was that for?" I giggled, trying to play off how badly I'd needed that hug. Randy smirked and shrugged, turning back to his drink.

"Haven't seen you in a couple days, figured I needed to make up for it."

"Consider it made up," I teased, turning to survey the room. His was much nicer than mine and Nikki's. He had a separate lounge area with a TV, and then a kingsized bed tucked into the back.

I'd only been observing for a moment before I felt gentle fingers tugging my pajama strap aside to brush fully over my bare shoulder blade. When I looked over my shoulder, Randy was studying my back with a dark expression.

"Who did this?" he asked, his voice almost having a protective tone to it. I raised my brows, surprised.

"You didn't see Raw?"

Randy shook his head. "I was in meetings all day. I just got home about half an hour ago." He nodded to the TV and couch. "Care to watch with me?"

We ended up sprawled on the loveseat. Randy sat on one end, legs stretched out in front of him, arm up and outstretched on the back. I sat against the other, body turned sideways so I was leaning against the arm; the couch was so short that sitting like this, I had to drape my legs over Randy's.

"Get comfortable," he laughed, watching me try to gingerly maneuver myself so I wasn't bothering him. When I didn't shift, he rolled his eyes and hooked both legs with one arm. He draped them over one leg, assuring me that was fine as he rested his arms across the top.

"Are you sure? I don't wanna bother – _Randy_!" I squeaked as he pressed the cold glass of scotch to my bare thigh. He laughed, pinning my legs down as I tried to pull away. "You ass!"

"Consider that payment for putting your legs on me," he countered, letting up on the hold but keeping one hand resting on my thigh. Anyone else, it would have been awkward. But this was Randy, practically one of my best friends at this point.

We watched Raw mostly in silence; as I sat there, relaxed with him and not as upset as I'd been earlier, I began to feel the effects of the medicine. Twice my eyes fell shut, and I had to struggle to peel them back open. Randy skipped the between segments – stopping to watch Punk's bitching and Shield's interview – and then all but skipped to the end.

Watching myself get suplexed off the apron sent an ache through my sore body, and I grimaced as Bryan and I collapsed, unconscious. Randy's hand on my thigh tightened just a bit as his jaw clenched.

This time I got to see Ryback being power-bombed, and I winced when his body actually bounced from the impact. Randy switched off the recording and changed to something else as both of us sat in silence.

"I'm gonna kill those sons of bitches," he said after a moment, nodding to himself, then looking over at me when I hadn't responded. My eyes were half shut, and I was all but slumped over on the arm of the couch. His expression softened from one of rage to one of concern. "Are you alright, Jay?"

"Yeah, think the medicine is kicking in," I mumbled, pressing a hand to my forehead. The room was spinning just a bit, and my body felt like lead. "Think my pride is hurt more than my body."

"Hey, you had one hell of a fight," he said, gently lifting my legs as he got up. I studied him as he did so; it was rare to see Randy Orton in pants, and I sniggered at my thought. He raised a brow.

"It's just, you in pants, it's weird," I said, waiving my hand at him as I giggled again. My tongue felt heavy, and I was struggling to keep my lids open. I slumped onto my side against the back of the couch as he laughed.

"I can take them off, if you want," he said, but I missed his expression as my eyes finally fell shut.

"Can you take me… my room?" I asked softly. Hands slid around my back and under my knees. He lifted me effortlessly, tucking me against his chest. Guilt hit me when I felt him slide me under the covers of his bed, and this time I forced my eyes open just a bit. He pulled the covers up around me, tucking me in like a little kid.

"Randy –" I murmured, shaking my head. "Don't wanna take your bed –"

"Don't worry about it, Jay," he assured, snapping off the bedside light. "Get some rest. I'll see you in the morning, okay?"

My eyes fell shut a moment later; I wanted to argue, but I couldn't form the words. I was already drifting under as I felt his lips press gently to my forehead, and then my world went black.

* * *

 _There's a pair of eyes looking at me from the wreckage. Bright, chestnut eyes. Glazed with death, flecked with drying blood that drips down from the arm twisted unnaturally above his head. Hands are pulling me back, pulling me away. I'm desperate to reach him. If I could just talk to him, just get to him, he'll sit up and laugh away my fear._

 _A sheet is thrown over my dad's body and more hands pull me back._

 _I'm sitting alone, in the very center of our now-empty living room. It's so quiet I hear the echoes of my breathing. I try to stand and I can't. I'm stuck here, alone and scared, waiting for my dad to come get me._

 _Slowly, the lights in the room begin to fade, and shadows creep in from the corners of the house. Strange voices and glinting eyes begin to close in on me. Cold laughter cuts hard through me, straight to the bone, drawing out the raw fear of being here alone._

 _"Dad," I try to shout, but it only comes out as a hoarse whisper; barely audible above the other voices, the laughter. The shadows slide along the floor, licking over my hands and feet. I can't pull away; I can't move. I'm crying now, shouting silently for my dad. My voice isn't heard over the rest of them._

 _The shadows engulf me and drag me down into the darkness._

I shot awake so fast I nearly threw myself off the bed. My heart was beating a thousand miles a minute as the panic from my dream ran rampant. The sunlight glowing behind the curtains told me I'd been out all night, but it felt like just a second ago I'd shut my eyes.

Waking so suddenly had thrown my dream out, and now I couldn't get it back. My heart was still racing, and there were tears in my eyes, but I couldn't figure out what had scared me so bad. I wasn't one to get nightmares, and I'd never woken up like this before.

I still felt incredibly groggy, and it hit me – this medicine had really taken its toll. Whatever I'd dreamt up must have come from this crazy medication. No more pills for Jamie, that was for sure.

With a muffled groan, I swung my legs out of the bed, and guilt hit me again. I'd kicked Randy out of his own bed. As quickly as I could, I shuffled around the corner, and saw him passed out on the couch, snoring softly. He looked comfortable, but I still felt bad. While he slept, I ordered us room service, and sent the bill to my own room.

He woke up just as the food arrived, rubbing his eyes as he slowly came to. I glanced over and gave him a smile as I pushed the cart to the couch. He sat up and made room for me to drop down next to him. The medicine was just wearing off, and I knew in a few hours the full pain of my injuries would hit me, but there was no way in hell I was taking another pill.

"What's this?" he murmured as I pulled the top off the plates. His face lit up as I handed him a fork.

"A 'thank you' for putting up with me last night. And for me stealing your bed."

"Jay, I told you, it's no big deal."

"Yeah, I know, but –"

"No 'buts', okay?" he murmured, reaching over and tipping my chin up, giving me a small smile. "I mean it. Now finish your breakfast. Bruises or not, you and I have a date in the ring."

As Randy and I finished eating, the fear in my chest slowly evaporated. By the time we were heading downstairs, the only thing on my mind was kicking Randy's ass and preparing myself to mercilessly tease Nikki about her night with John.

Again, I was left thinking about how much Randy had impacted my life. I mean, without him I still would have been stuck in my room, alone and miserable. And here he'd taken me in with no complaints and washed away all the sadness and fear.

Really, where would I be without Randy?

* * *

 _A/N: Oh wow, I did NOT mean for it to get this long! But at least you've got more to read until the next chapter!_

 _As always, I LOVE hearing from you guys! Whether you love it or hate it, I want to know! Take a moment to tell me what you think, it would mean the world to me! Thanks so much for supporting the story! As always, remember to check tumblr if you want to see Jamie's outfit for the story! For instructions go to my profile page._


	7. The Shield

"I've been lying on that bed half naked for almost twenty minutes," Nikki announced, having finally re-emerged from the bedroom at the back of John's bus. "And you're _still_ playing that stupid game instead of joining me?"

"As tempting as you are," I said, eyes locked on the screen; I was just about to pass John on the final lap. "Your boyfriend's right here, and I only have you on Tuesdays and every other Saturday."

"I thought we moved you to Wednesday, and filled in Brodus on Tuesday," John mused, leaning closer to the screen as he zoomed by me again. Nikki made a sound of indignation as I leaned forward and nudged him aside.

"That's only if Tuesday is a holiday. In which case, I get both the day before _and_ after," I reminded; Nikki actually scoffed and moved to stand in front of the TV. My best friend in lingerie was a sight I'd accidentally seen so much it didn't even phase me. "If your enormous airbags loose this match for me, I'm popping them in your sleep," I warned, trying to lean around her. John, however, was suddenly much more interested in the scantily clad girl in front of him, and he abandoned his controller.

"Rematch, tomorrow," he announced, all but pulling Nikki down the hall again. She shot me a smirk and I wiggled my brows after her, then glanced back at the TV. I took the final lap and threw my hands up as my car crossed the finish line.

"Yes! Winner! I finally –" my jaw dropped open. _2_ _ND_ _PLACE_ flashed across my screen, and John's was flashing _1_ _ST_ _PLACE_. "Are you _kidding_ me! He's not even playing! How the _hell_ did he do that?!" I snarled at the game; from the back of the bus, I faintly heard John laughing. " _Asshole_!" I shouted, tossing the controller onto the cushion and flopping back onto the bench seat.

We were just about an hour outside of Greensboro, North Carolina, our next venue for Raw. Smackdown hadn't needed John, the twins, or myself, so while Brie stayed with Bryan over the weekend, Nikki and John had me road trip with them to the next town.

It had been nice, _really_ nice, spending some quality time with my friends. Like I said, feeling alone with Nikki Bella as my best friend was a rare occurrence. Even with John on board, most of her time had been spent with me – gossiping, blackmailing me into letting her do my hair and makeup, and having in-depth arguments about how much glitter was _too much_. John had vehemently sided with me on that one.

And the more I spent with Mr. Cena, the more I got to like him. We'd already been pretty close – he and Nikki had been hanging out for a long time before their official relationship change – but now I felt like he was becoming my other older brother.

Not wanting to eavesdrop on Nikki and John's 'alone time', I popped my headphones in and pulled up the blinds, watching the North Carolina scenery rush by me.

* * *

"You have a hickey on your neck," I informed my best friend as she finally joined us in the Divas locker room, trying to smooth down her hair. Now that she and John had taken their relationship to the next level, the only thing they wanted to do was each other.

"Whore," Brie added helpfully, earning the middle finger for both of us as Nikki began to fix her makeup in one of the mirrors. Raw had just started, and the recap from last week was playing.

" _Ooh_ , that just gets worse every time," Brie grimaced watching the repeat of Seth's suplex to me off the ring. I winced as I hit the table; I still had the bruises.

Brie squealed as she saw Bryan walking out with Kane to start their match, her face in a grin as she watched her boyfriend. "Ugh. I just _love_ him dressed like that."

"What, pants-less, wearing his boyfriend's letter jacket?" I asked, earning a scowl from one best friend and a laugh from the other. "Kane must be so proud to show him off –"

"You're _such_ a brat!"

As I gave her a cheeky grin, we both fell silent as we saw Bryan pointed out something up in the stands. The camera slowly panned up, and both Brie and I gasped. The Shield were standing up in the skybox, watching Bryan and Kane in the ring with smug smirks.

Even as Kane called them out, though, Shield didn't move. They stood silently up at top of the arena, just watching. Observing. It was almost more unsettling than if they'd stormed down and attacked. _Almost_.

"Oh my god," Brie breathed, shifting forward to stand as the match began. "Jamie, they're up to something. What if they hurt Bryan again? We have to do something –"

"Hey, hey, it's okay," I said quickly, snagging her wrist and tugging her back. "They're not doing anything right now. There's no reason to egg them on or distract Bryan and Kane even more."

Though she nodded, I knew Brie was on the verge of running out there herself. Nikki joined us, leaning on the back of the couch; we watched the match in tense silence, just waiting for something to happen. Brie could barely breathe; her hands were wrapped tight around my arm, eyes locked onto Bryan's every move. Just like the Shield.

"I can't watch this," she groaned, dropping her head against my shoulder and shutting her eyes. I watched again as Bryan turned, warily eyeing the men up above him. This time, he turned to Kane and held up one finger, then pointed up to the skybox.

"Something's wrong," I started, making Brie's head snap back to the TV; my breath caught when the camera went back to the Shield. More like, went back to _Dean_. Roman and Seth were gone.

"Stay here," I said urgently. "I'm gonna go find some help."

Brie didn't argue this time. After what had happened to Bryan last week, I knew just seeing Shield in the arena with her boyfriend was making her sick to her stomach.

"Please be careful, Jellybean," Nikki called after me as she moved to sit with her sister; I glanced back and gave her a smile before taking off out of the arena. They both knew I wasn't stupid enough to go out alone. Not with the ache in my back still there to remind me what happened last time.

I needed backup; even with Kane and Bryan out there, they were preoccupied with Titus and Darren. There was no way I could head off all three members of the Shield on my own. But, of course, the only person _at all_ I ran into was Damien Sandow.

"Watch where you're going, Jeanette," he snapped as I nearly collided with him; he held his cup protectively up out of harms way as I skirted around him. "I know it's hard for a Neanderthal like you to understand grace, but I suggest it's what you strive for."

"Hey, is that the coffee from the back room?" I asked as I turned to look at him as I backed down the hall. He narrowed his eyes.

"It is," he confirmed cautiously, and I let a huge, devilish grin spread across my face.

"Excellent."

His eyes widened as he stared at the cup in absolute terror, but I was around the corner before he could think of coming after me. As desperate as the situation was, there was _always_ time to bother Sandow.

There were a few lingering superstars around the locker rooms, but no one that would be of any help to me against the Shield. John was probably with Sheamus, getting ready for their match. Randy wasn't even _here_ yet, and I hadn't spotted Ryback once tonight.

I was about to make another pass through the back when I glanced at the screen and caught Roman and Dean making their way down the stairs towards the ring. They were moving slowly, eyes locked on Bryan and Kane.

Okay, so maybe I _was_ stupid enough to go out alone.

I paused just outside of gorilla position, eyes on the screen above the curtains. There was a chance this was just for intimidation, and if I ran out now, I could instigate a fight. I wouldn't make myself known until it was necessary. Until they got closer to the ring, at least.

I bounced back and forth on the balls of my feet, adrenaline pumping through me. Not taking part in Smackdown last week had made me incredibly pent up. Part of me wanted them to interfere, to give me something to do. Stephanie had told me she was waiting for an opportune moment to start putting me in matches, and I was going stir-crazy.

It was beginning to look like the Shield _were_ just there for intimidation. The cameras kept showing Roman and Dean perched on the stairs, watching, and they hadn't moved closer yet. The view cut back to the match, and now both Kane and Bryan had written off the threat of the Shield to try and pick up the win.

Maybe Brie and I had been overreacting. I had just taken a step back, thinking about going to find backup again or just abandoning my attack plan altogether, when the camera zoomed out. Roman and Dean were suddenly on the ground floor, stalking towards the ring. Too close now, whether it was just intimidation or something more. I would have to be enough.

As I stepped out onto the stage, the crowd erupted. I caught Dean and Roman's heads swiveling to take me in; they exchanged a nod, and Roman went back to watching the match. Dean's eyes stayed on me.

Slowly, I crept down the ramp as he crept through the crowd. Our eyes never left each other. I matched his speed, so that by the time he reached the barricade, I was at ringside. He leaned on his hands against the barricade, the same intense look in his eyes that only he could manage.

 **Two Years Ago**

 _"That was one hell of a fight, Westy," Drake Younger congratulated as he came up beside me, leaning on the balcony and grinning. I looked up at my boyfriend, smirking, and shrugged. So I'd completely decimated Mercedes Martinez in our match earlier; no big deal._

 _"Like what you saw?" I asked; Drake matched my smirk and leaned just a little closer. We'd been doing this dance for months now. His eyes swept over my ring attire greedily as his tongue pressed against the inside of his cheek._

 _"You know I do," he began, hand playing with the hem of my shorts before moving up to toy with my belly button ring. "I think we need to brush you up on some of those submission holds, though."_

 _I turned around to lean my back against the railing, hooking my arms over the sides as I turned my head to give him a quick once over. The bulge in his pants grew just a bit as I gave him a wink._

 _"You know I'll let you pin me down."_

 _Drake swallowed hard, hunger in his eyes as he stepped closer to me. His hand had just rested on my bare stomach, his lips had just brushed against my neck, as the back door opened._

 _A few of the other wrestlers came out laughing and shoving each other; the last match must have just ended, and the winner was out celebrating. I recognized a few of the others – Sami Callihan, for one. But the man in the middle, the one they were all congratulating, I'd never seen him before._

 _He was tall, well over both Sami and Drake. He had on a pair of black wrestling shorts and a black hoodie, unzipped with the sleeves pushed up. A sheen of blood glinted off his chest, and more dripped from a gash on his chin._

 _He didn't seem to mind, wiping it with the back of his sleeve while lighting up a cigarette, laughing and joking with the other guys as they went on about his match. As he took a drag, he glanced over to Drake and I. Even with his damp hair hanging into his eyes, I didn't miss the once-over he gave me, nor the appreciative smirk I got when he finished the examination._

 _Drake snorted in irritation and flipped him off; taking it as an open invitation, the man slipped past the others and came up to us. Good god, he was tall. Even under the hoodie, I could see the muscles on his arms and shoulders, bulking him out and building up his impressive frame. Was it even allowed to be that good-looking in public?_

 _The look he was fixing me made my cheeks flush; as I did so, his tongue swiped out over his bottom lip. Drake's arm wrapped around my shoulders and pulled me to him, and I actually found myself missing being so close to the other man._

 _"Baby," he said pointedly to me. "This is my friend I was tellin' you about. Jon Moxley. Mox, this is my girl, Westy."_

 _Mox stepped closer again, so he was staring down at me, and he nodded in appreciation. He took a long drag of his cigarette, and then turned his head to blow the smoke out before leaning towards me just a bit. My breath caught in my throat, and he chuckled lowly at my reaction. Drake's arm tightened, and Mox saw. He let out a laugh and rolled his eyes, backing away and holding his hands up, though he kept his eyes on me._

 _"Don't worry, Drake," he drawled, the accent in his voice sticking with me as he smirked. "I won't take her from you. Yet," he added, giving me a final wink before turning and heading back to the other guys. Though Drake's attention quickly went back to me after that, my eyes lingered on the man I'd just met._

 _Jon Moxley wasn't someone I'd be forgetting._

Those eyes had stuck with me all this time, still sending the same shiver of curiosity through me as I met the challenging stare. Part of me wondered if the great Jon Moxley still remembered me. We'd only met that once, and I knew his reputation. I wouldn't let my schoolgirl crush get the best of me; I shook off the memory and focused on the situation unfolding around us.

Kane had just now taken notice of Dean too, and he was standing on the apron, watching him intently, ready to pounce.

Darren tackled Bryan into the ropes, knocking Kane to the ground. As he landed, Bryan rolled Darren up for the win. The bell rang, and all of us surged forward.

Dean took his eyes off me to hop the barricade, going for Kane, and I threw myself at him, tackling him into the wall he'd just come over. His back hit hard and I drove my elbow into my stomach. His eyes locked onto me, and irritation flashed in his gaze.

"Stay out of it," he growled, kicking me off him. My back slammed into the steel steps, and Dean was on me, straddling my legs, pinning me by my neck to the steps as he leaned in closer. "I ain't askin' again, Finch."

"Good, then shut up," I spat, bringing my knee up. I'd been going for a low blow, but he shifted just in time so my knee hit his stomach instead. He let out a huff of breath and I squirmed up to lie on my back on the steps, bracing my feet on Dean's shoulders and kicking him off me.

"Jay!" Bryan shouted in warning; Roman was suddenly on top of me, ripping me up off the steps. Bryan tried to dive after me, ready to take Roman out, but Seth made his appearance. He threw Bryan down and they went at each other as Roman picked me up over his head and threw me over the barricade. I landed in the walkway of the crowd, bouncing off the cement and coming to a jarring stop. I slumped onto my back and let out a groan.

It was Kane's turn on the steel steps; Dean and Roman smashed his arm between them and the pole over and over, and then slammed him face-first into the top step and threw him aside. He fell, unmoving.

Now Bryan was left alone in the ring, and Roman had already slithered in. I forced myself up, scrambling to my knees. Normally, I could have gracefully vaulted over the barricade, but I had to settle this time for flipping over clumsily.

Dean had just pulled himself onto the apron; I dove forward and grabbed his ankle, using the momentum of my fall to pull him off the ring. He slipped and his face slammed into the mat.

Oops. Not what I'd been going for.

The crowd went crazy for it though. Dean was on the ground, stunned, and for a heartbeat I hoped that would be enough to even the fight.

It was Roman this time that appeared behind me with no warning. Seriously, it was frightening how quickly they moved for being such big, bulky brutes. He fisted his hand into my hair at the nape of my neck and drove me forward; I had just an ounce of time to brace myself and lessen the blow of the steel ring post to the front of my body.

I bounced off it just as Roman let go, and I stumbled over Kane's body, dropping hard. It was over. The Shield maneuvered Bryan up onto Roman's shoulders. Desperately, I clawed myself up the apron just as his body was slammed into the mat. The crowd let out boos as they stood over his body; Roman moved to grab him again, and I threw myself into the ring.

"No, stop," I gasped, crawling forward and slumping down between Bryan and the Shield. All three of them smirked down at me; I held out a hand to them, begging silently for them to just leave.

To my surprise, Dean jerked his head towards the ropes to call off Roman and Seth as he took a step back. His eyes swept over me, and as I held his gaze, a slow smirk curled the corner of his lips. He gave me a wink, and the Shield left the ring a moment later.

I stared warily after them, not trusting the retreat; Dean held my stare until I lost him in the crowd. Kane managed to pull himself in, and now the three of us sat battered and bruised, defeated by the Shield once again.

* * *

"I am _fine_ , Nicole," I argued, swatting her hand away as she began to fuss with the icepack on my shoulder. Now that John's match was over, she was completely undistracted and I was the only one in the room with her. _Great_.

While Brie had managed to wrangle Bryan to the medic, I'd ducked away to the locker room. Nothing was even bleeding this time, and I wasn't seeing double. Nikki, however, was convinced I was going to keel over and die any second; she hadn't left me alone since I'd limped backstage.

"You are like, black and blue, dude," she pointed out, poking at a bruise at the back of my neck. I let out a yelp and threw my now-warm ice pack at her. She grabbed the side of my shirt and tugged the arm hold aside to examine the bruises on my back.

"Would you _quit_?" I snapped, shoving her completely off me. Seriously, this chick and personal space… She shot me a scowl as the locker room door opened; I glanced up and saw Bryan looking at me incredulously.

" _Jamie_ didn't have to go to the doctor?!" he cried indignantly to Brie, actually stomping his foot as he turned to look at her in disbelief. She rolled her eyes. Bryan let out a huff, sulking as he trudged up to the couch, collapsing heavily on my other side.

The cushions dipped unexpectedly and Nikki and I both pitched backwards with squeaks of surprise; I landed across Bryan's lap and she landed on top of my chest.

"It's still not Tuesday," John pointed out from the doorway, a bemused smile on his face as I struggled to shove his girlfriend off of me. I scowled at him.

"Yeah, well, trust me. Her unrequested groping is _very_ one-sided," I pointed out; just to be a brat, Nikki stopped holding herself up and dropped onto my body completely. Bryan and I both gave groans of pain.

"Oh, what was that?" she asked smugly, somehow making herself weigh more. "Did that hurt? That's funny, because I thought you two were just _fine_. Fine enough not to need a medic!"

"What I need right now is a hydraulic lift," I wheezed, trying to shift her off my ribs. My attempt failed, and she just flopped down harder.

"Why am _I_ being squished?" Bryan whined, trying to shove us off. "I didn't even do anything!"

"Just for that, Jellybean, I'm telling Damien Sandow you're in love with him!"

She shot me a smug look, and to her surprise my face lit up with excitement.

"Oh my god, he'd probably cry. Could you do that?"

"Uh, why?" Brie asked skeptically, eyeing me as she settled onto the arm of the couch next to Bryan. I tilted my head back to grin up at her.

"Gives me something to do next week. I smuggled a whole box of fake roses in one of the equipment trucks. I've been meaning to break 'em out."

"How did you –" Bryan paused, and then shook his head. "It's probably better I don't ask."

"Smart man," I agreed. Nikki rolled her eyes and finally shoved up off of me. She and John were probably on their way to find a secluded back room. _Again_. As she wrapped her arms around John's waist, I wiggled my brows at her and she gave me her patented lip-pout.

"You're _such_ a little weirdo."

"Yeah," I admitted, sitting up to make room for Brie on Bryan's lap. Once she settled in, I leaned back and rested on her legs now. "But you still love me."

She shot me a wink and blew a kiss – that I pretended to catch, of course – as she and John headed out of the locker room.

"Look, the future Mr. Jamie Lawless," Bryan commented, grinning at the TV. Sandow was currently on the screen, insulting another poor fan that was trying to be his new protégé. He began to ask the crowd if there was anyone out there that could step up and join him. I had just shifted to get up when Brie's hand flashed out and pressed hard onto my stomach to hold me in place.

" _No_ , don't even think about it," she chastised, giving me a look. I pouted. "This is the whole reason you've got a reserved table in the medic's office."

"Hey, I worked hard for that," I shot back, sighing as I saw that Santino was already out on stage. My moment was gone. I scowled at Brie. "And now Damien Sandow won't take me under his wing."

" _You're welcome_ ," Bryan drawled, and I snorted in amusement. As the match launched into action, I heard my phone go off. A smile came to my face when I saw Randy's name. I hadn't talked to him all night.

 _You doing anything right now?_

 _Nope, I'm free,_ I typed back, and Bryan scoffed. When I glanced up, I saw him reading over my shoulder, and I tucked my phone to my chest.

"Excuse you."

"I take offense to that," he said, feigning hurt as he pretended to let his lower lip wobble like he was about to cry. "I thought we were having an important bonding session right now."

 _Come to my locker room?_

With exaggerated effort I sat up off of Brie's lap, typing out a quick, _Be there in a few_ to Randy as I stood up.

"Yeah, well, you two keep going without me. I'll be back to finish it up –" I paused at the snort from Bryan and the bemused smirk from Brie. "Take that how you want, you sick freaks. I'll see you later."

"Try not to get yourself into trouble between now and then," Brie teased; I flipped her off as I headed out of the locker room.

"Ten bucks says we find her in the medical room," Bryan sniggered to his girlfriend.

"I heard that!"

I'd had every intention of going straight to Randy's locker room. I really did. _Really_. But of course, a more than familiar face appeared next to me and locked his arm with mine.

"I need you," Brad Maddox said under his breath, towing me into a side room and flipping on the lights as he kicked the door shut. Immediately I shoved him off me and swatted his hands as they reached for me again.

"You have three seconds to explain that sentence," I threatened; he just gave me a 'knowing' smirk as he straightened his unnecessarily snug vest.

"As if you'd really be offended if I let you have a piece of this beef cake." He motioned to himself as if proving a point "We're not on camera. You don't need to hide your true feelings."

"The only feeling I ever get for you is the overwhelming urge to set your unnaturally tight clothes on fire."

Brad made a face as he pulled out a tube of chapstick. I crossed my arms and waited for an explanation. After the third unnecessary application he caught me staring, and raised a brow.

"Can I help you?"

" _You_ kidnapped _me_ ," I pointed out irritably. "If you're just gonna make me follow you giving compliments again, I told you last time –"

"No, no, you actually have a chance to help create history," he said quickly, catching sight of something over my shoulder. Before I could ask for a better explanation, the door opened behind me.

"Who do you two think you _are_?!" Vickie demanded, coming up to glower at the two of us, followed by a camera. Oh god, _please_ don't let Brie and Bryan be watching… After another swipe of chapstick, Brad turned to head her off, but she was already going off on her tirade. "I didn't invite you two! I don't know _who_ let you in my office –" I pointed a finger at Brad and he shot me a furious look before turning back to our general manager and giving a sickly-sweet smile.

"Listen, Vick. I'm just here to make sure that _no one_ will ever forget the name Brad Maddox."

"Who are you again?" I asked cheekily, and he gave me an incredulous look as I shrugged. "Hey, you did this to yourself."

"Vickie, all I'm asking is you give me another shot at winning a spot on the roster," he said quickly, before either she or I could get going again. My brows raised up, surprised; his last few tries had ended pretty bad. He seriously wanted to go again?

"Brad, I'm so busy tonight. I have a show to run, and you're trying to play games! Why should I give you a WWE contract?"

"Well, I know you've heard enough excuses from _me_ , so I brought my esteemed colleague and best friend Jamie to explain why I deserve another shot."

Both Vickie and Brad turned to look at me, and I actually let out a surprised laugh.

"You're using me as a _reference_? I don't even _like_ you –"

"Jamie," Brad said through his teeth as he gave me a forced smile. "Come on, now, you _begged_ to be here and support me. Don't be shy –"

"You dug yourself into this hole, I'm not getting you out," I informed him, holding up my hands as I backed away.

"Brad, I don't have time –" Vickie started, and he slipped between her and the door as she tried to leave.

"Okay, okay! Look, Vickie, you've got something not a lot of people have here. You have an eye –" he pointed at his face "– for talent. _And_ entertainment. And you don't get a better combination of the two than Brad Maddox." I snorted in disbelief and he shot me another scowl before quickly turning to smile at Vickie again. "I _am_ entertainment. This face on Raw, it goes from good TV to _great_ TV."

"Fine. I'll give you your match on Raw tonight. And if you win, you get your contract."

"Excellent. Thank you, Vickie. I knew you were the one with common sense and natural leadership skills around here," he said sweetly, beginning to head out. He paused and glanced back. "Oh. Who's my opponent?"

"You'll find out when you get there," she promised, and he beamed; he snagged my arm and dragged me out of the room. The second the door shut he whirled on me.

"What the _hell_ kind of backup _are_ you?!"

"Out of _all_ the people you could have grabbed, you picked _me_. Are you really that surprised I didn't join the 'Brad Maddox experience'?"

Brad and I had known each other for a while now. We'd both been at NXT together, and to say we hadn't gotten along was an understatement. It wasn't my fault he was an easier crier. He'd moved up before me, but clearly that hadn't worked out for him. I had no idea how he still got to hang out here for so long without his own contract. He was like the cockroach of the WWE world.

"The next time you need a favor, don't bother coming to me," he sniffed, meticulously fixing his hair as he began to back down the hallway. "If you'd excuse me, I have a match to get ready for."

With a heavy roll of my eyes, I turned and finally got back to my mission of finding Randy. By the time I got to his locker room, Vickie was just leaving. She gave me a sickly sweet smile as she went the opposite way; I frowned after her as I walked inside.

Randy was on the bench, just lacing up his boots. When he heard the door shut again, his eyes flicked up and he gave me a slow, warm smile.

"So. You're best friends with Brad Maddox?"

He laughed at my expression and stood up, making his way to me as I leaned back against the door. Since the night I'd accidentally crashed in his room, we felt a bit closer. We texted more, hung out more, and the other nights Nikki had stayed with John, I'd found my way to his room. He was just as close to me as the other four stooges I hung out with were.

"'Friends' isn't the term I'd use," I said, falling into step with him as he headed down the hall. At this, he glanced down and grinned. "Unwilling accomplice is usually what I end up being."

"Well then it should make you pretty happy to know that I'll be the one whooping his ass in the ring tonight."

" _Really_?" I laughed in disbelief. Oh, Brad was gonna be _pissed_ when he found that out. "So _that's_ why Vickie came out of your locker room."

Randy smirked down at me. "Jealous?"

I smirked back. "More like worried about your mental health."

He laughed and slung an arm over my shoulder; he'd been doing that a lot more. Nikki had seen it a few times and tried to insist he _did_ have a crush on me, but I shot it down. Randy told me he had an eye on one of the girls here, and the rumor in the divas locker room was that Randy had his sights set on Kaitlyn. And besides, I had bigger things to worry about.

Like the fact that I still hadn't gotten the threatening stare of Jon Moxley out of my head from earlier tonight.

"Well, if you're not heartbroken about Maddox's fate, why don't you come valet with me? Watching him cry is so much better in person."

"Well, I _did_ want to start my prank on Sandow…" I mused, rolling my eyes up. "But hell, you're right. I'll free up my schedule tonight, just for you."

"Awe, does that make me special?" he teased, ruffling the hair I'd wrangled to look semi-presentable today. I swatted his hand away, grinning up at him.

"I'm not afraid to pop that ego, Orton," I shot back; Randy smirked at me and shoved me playfully ahead of him.

"Why don't I just let _you_ kick his ass tonight? How much would the crowd love _that_?"

"Now c'mon," I teased. "We don't want to end his career."

On screen, Brad had just gotten into the ring, and he turned to smirk at the ramp. I watched the screen as Randy's music hit, and the look of disbelief that spread across his face set me off laughing. Randy and I came out grinning, much to the excitement of the crowd.

" _And his opponent, from St. Louis, Missouri, weighing 225 lbs… Randy Orton! He's being accompanied tonight by Jamie Lawless_!"

Randy and I walked slowly down the ramp, both our eyes locked onto Brad as he paced angrily in the ring. As Randy climbed inside, I circled around towards the announcers; Brad stared at me like I'd committed the most unspeakable betrayal.

"You were on my side!" he shouted, and I threw my hands up in defense, backing away as Randy came down off the ropes, ready to start the match.

"I'm not on anyone's side," I started, and he gave me a look. "Well, okay. I'm on Randy's side. But it's nothing personal!"

"You're dead to me, Jamie Lawless," Brad vowed, pointing an accusing finger at me as the bell rang.

Brad paced his corner of the ring, watching Randy nervously. Randy lowered his head, keeping his gaze up, looking at Brad like he was prey. Which, yeah, he pretty much _was_. The moment that Randy took a step forward, Brad spun and tried to scramble out of the ring. Randy caught him easily, trying to pull him back in, and Brad elbowed him in the face.

Oh yeah, Brad was dead.

Randy's face twisted into a snarl as Brad scrambled off the ring. To my surprise, he made a beeline for me. Desperately, he grabbed my shoulders and spun me around, planting me between himself and Randy.

"Hey! Brad –"

There was only a second for me to drop out of the way as Randy hit Brad with a forearm to the face. Brad dropped and I nearly did too, but Randy's arm caught me around the waist and kept me up.

"You good, Jay?" he asked quickly as he bundled me to the side.

"All good," I promised, literally watching the cold fury take over his face as he turned back towards Brad. Throwing me into danger hadn't been the smartest idea. If he'd been mad before… Randy picked Brad up and threw him back into the ring, setting up for a hard DDT. He caught my eyes and smirked just before he dropped.

Okay, that one felt good. A little payback for trying to use me as his bodyguard. The match was pretty much over. Randy backed up and riled the crowd to their feet, then spun and dropped into his stance as Brad slowly got to his feet.

Randy hit the RKO, and this time I actually winced in sympathy for Brad. He bounced off the mat and couldn't even move as Randy got the pin.

As the bell rang and Brad all but fell out of the ring, I rolled in and came up to my best friend. He draped an arm around my shoulders and tucked me to his side, and we both held up our hands in victory.

An arm wrapped tight around my stomach a moment later and ripped me off of Randy, towing me roughly back to the corner of the ring as Seth jumped Randy from behind. Roman tackled them both to the ground, and they hauled off, beating Randy mercilessly into the corner.

Dean slid his arms up and locked them under my own, his hands holding onto my shoulders this way, easily overpowering me and holding me in place to watch the attack on Randy. I was helpless. I kicked at Dean's knees and shins, but he put a stop to that quickly, sweeping his leg up to catch and pin both of mine between his. I was completely at Dean's mercy.

Well _shit_ if that wasn't the hottest thing I'd ever experienced; Dean Ambrose man-handling me into submission. As I struggled against him, he tightened his hold. I was pressed flush against his front, hard enough to feel the strain of his muscles, the flex of his chest and arms as he shifted to hold me better. My entire brain was short circuiting, and I just naturally stopped fighting against it. I mean, there were worse places to be, right?

Jesus, what was _wrong_ with me!? My best friend was getting beaten up and I was mildly distracted by the hard, powerful body wrapped around mine.

"Don't wanna hurt you, little Finch," he breathed, lips brushing over my ear; it sent shivers down my spine; I felt him smirk at my reaction. I started to struggle again, but it was futile. Dean was every bit as strong as he looked; he hunched in around me, lips now brushing over my cheek, the scratch of his stubble sending electricity through me – _jesus_ , Jamie, get it together!

Dean let out a breathy laugh as Roman and Seth picked Randy up to get better access at his body. They just beat him back onto the ground, and then as soon as he'd rolled onto his back, defeated, Dean dropped his hold on me. I'd been so lax in his arms that his sudden release sent me slumping onto my knees in surprise. I hit the mat, stunned, and couldn't move fast enough as Dean joined the Shield to powerbomb Randy.

They were out of the ring before I had even gotten to his side. He rolled towards me, groaning and grimacing. My hand rested on his arm and he looked up at me.

"Ambrose hurt you?" he growled, getting to his knees. I shook my head quickly, quickly catching him before he could pitch forward.

"No, I'm fine. Are you –"

"Yeah, yeah. C'mon. Let's get out of here, before they come back." With a nod, I slipped out of the ring first, and maneuvered Randy to lean heavily on me as I helped him up the ramp.

* * *

"I told you," Bryan laughed as Randy and I came out of the medic's room. He and Brie were just heading down the hall, probably on their way to the superstars locker room to get changed. Randy chuckled and pulled me into a hug as I scowled at Bryan over his arm.

"Behave, okay?" he said, ruffling my hair one last time as he headed down the hallway, to his own locker room. "I'll text you tonight."

"It wasn't for me, so technically that doesn't count," I argued, falling into step with them as they continued the opposite way from Randy.

"Be that as it may," Bryan said, still highly amused. "You were gone for less than half an hour and you still managed to get yourself into trouble _and_ into the medical room. It's just impressive at this point, honestly."

"You're such a –" I paused, catching sight of the TV. Punk was hooked up to a bunch of wires, with Miz watching on, smirking. "Did I miss something?"

"Considering you were gone half the night picking fights with Vickie Guerrero and the Shield…" Brie began; I gave her a playful shove.

"Punk's being interrogated about being involved with the Shield," Bryan answered, having stopped with me as Miz shouted out the question everyone had been dying to get an answer for. But as the camera zoomed in on Punk's face, I saw the people in the crowd pointing eagerly up into the stands and getting excited.

"I think they're about to have company," I said, just as Miz was ripped out of the ring by Seth Rollins. As Dean and Roman climbed into the ring to dismantle the lie detector set up, Bryan and I shared a look. After all the crap we'd gone through tonight with the Shield, it was payback time.

"No, wait –" Brie began, but we were already racing through the halls; the other superstars ducked out of the way as we made a beeline for the ring. With Miz about to be powerbombed, we were outnumbered and didn't have time to look for an accomplice.

We came sprinting out just as Miz was slammed into the mat. The screams from the crowd caught Shield's attention, and they split off – Roman and Seth intercepted Bryan, and Dean caught me as I dove under the ropes. He lifted me easily and manhandled me into the corner. He pinned his arm against my chest and leaned his weight on me to keep me in place.

"I meant what I said," he hissed, leaning so close his nose brushed mine. "Don't wanna hurt you, so fly yourself outta here, Finch!"

"No chance," I spat, dropping and twisting, slipping out of Dean's hold. He pitched forward and I snagged his legs, slamming his back onto the mat. But, as always, Shield didn't fight fair. Roman was towering over me as I went to jump onto Dean, and suddenly his hand was locked around my throat. His fingers dug into my neck and he began to lift me, just like that.

Struggling for breath, my hands locked onto his wrist to try and lessen the pressure on my neck. He held me up easily at arms length; my feet didn't even brush the mat. I really needed to gain some muscle or fill my pockets with sand or something. He laughed at my futile attempts to kick him off of me – my short legs didn't even reach him.

"Gave you your chance to run, and you made the wrong decision," he informed me, preparing for the choke-slam.

 _FEED. ME. MORE._

The crowd erupted as Ryback came running to the ring. Roman flung me aside just as Ryback tackled him off his feet. Bryan had gotten up and was actually even against Seth now, which just left Dean and I alone.

We both scrambled to our feet, and dove at each other. He caught me and went for a powerslam, but I managed to flip myself at the last moment to use the momentum he gave me into a Hurricanrana. He let out a startled shout as he was thrown unexpectedly into the ropes. I recovered faster than he did, and as he staggered to his feet, I hit him with a running drop kick that sent him sprawling over the top rope.

Ryback had already disappeared through the crowd with Roman, and now Seth and Dean were scrambling over the barricade. Bryan and I shared a look and gave an agreeing nod, then took off after them.

Dean looked back just as I hopped the barricade – much more gracefully this time – and just barely blocked the punch I threw to his face. He countered and caught me in the stomach, but before he could run away, I stumbled after him and grabbed his vest. I got a good hit to his chest before he shoved me off him and ran ahead.

He broke out of the arena, into a back hallway. The lighting was so poor I could barely pick him out with his all-black attire. I dove forward and wrapped my arms around his waist to stop him, but with one quick spin and a sweep of his leg I was on my back beneath him.

Dean leaned his weight on me, straddling my stomach and grabbing my wrists easily, pinning them on the ground above me head. He loomed over me, but instead of fear, another thought of _holy shit, this is hot_ raced through me. His eyes flicked over my face; I'm not sure what he saw in my expression, but suddenly he was leaning down against me, chest-to-chest, his face just inches from my own.

His blue eyes seemed to glow in the dim lighting, flashing with an emotion I couldn't place. He chuckled lowly, something that should not have been as attractive as it was, and brushed his nose against mine.

"You keep comin' after me, Finch, I'm gonna have to ruffle those pretty little feathers," he warned, moving even closer, the words ghosting tantalizingly over my lips. His nose brushed mine, and I felt his hands tighten their hold as he shifted to nearly lay completely over me, body to body now. My breath hitched, and the hint of a smirk curled over his face. "But somethin' tells me you wouldn't mind too much, darlin'."

"Ambrose," Seth panted, coming around the corner; Dean actually looked annoyed to have been interrupted. He sat up so he was straddling me again just as his friend came to his side. Worry for Bryan rose up, but Seth continued quickly, "I lost him. Let's go, before he catches up."

Seth grabbed the back of Dean's vest and helped haul him up off of me. I sat up on my elbows, watching as Dean and Seth took off down the hall. As they reached the corner, Dean paused and glanced back, sending me a wink. And as much as I hated to admit it, my heart actually skipped a beat as he smirked and disappeared.

* * *

 _A/N: I love all of your amazing feedback! I'm so glad you guys are enjoying the story. As always, feel free to PM me or review the story letting me know what you think!_

 _Who watched Battleground last night?! It was so awesome! I won't post spoilers for those that are waiting to watch Raw tonight. But let me sound like Cole and King for a sec - it's SO worth the ten bucks for the WWE Network!_

 _Remember to check out .com and click on the link on the left that says "Jamie's Outfits" to see our girl's style!_


	8. Westy

_A huge thank you to my amazing beta reader crazy-wild-and-free for the amazing support she's been giving me and the story!_

* * *

" _You're gonna be in a match with the man who beat you… in 45 seconds_!" Booker T hollered, and my head snapped up to my best friend. He looked as surprised as I was.

"Is he talking about _me_?" he started, just as Booker T announced,

" _That man is Daniel Bryan_!"

"Yeah, that might be you," I offered, earning a scowl in my direction.

" _And that match starts right now_!"

"A little warning would've been nice," Bryan muttered, jumping up from the couch and snagging his title belt and jacket off the back of it. I vaulted over the back of the couch and raced out of the locker room, falling into step with him as we ran for the stage entrance.

"What're you doin'?" he asked, glancing down when he noticed me at his side.

"Everyone else is off doin' their own thing and I don't have a match," I told him as we whipped around the last corner and skid to a halt at the curtains. "And, y'know, since Kane isn't here yet, I could come out with you –"

"I don't think so," he laughed, sliding the jacket on and sparing me a glance; he caught my expression and frowned just a bit. "I'm serious, Jamie."

"So am I! What if something –"

"You're up," one of the staff members said to Bryan. My best friend pulled me into a swift hug, and then held me by both shoulders and forced me a step back.

"Seriously. Stay here, trouble magnet."

As Bryan disappeared out to the ring, I stood by irritably, arms crossed over my chest. As much as everyone said they supported me, I was beginning to doubt how much faith my friends and co-workers truly had in me.

Stephanie told me weeks ago I'd have my first match as myself, and that still hadn't happened. She'd talked a huge game the night of my reveal, but now I was just on standby until they decided I was ready for my 'official debut'.

And now Bryan wouldn't even let me valet. I'd proven with Ryback and Randy that I didn't meddle in matches, and I was actually useful to have ringside. There was no doubt in my mind he didn't want me out there because he was trying to protect me. As nice as my 'big brother' was being, I didn't need protecting. I needed something to do.

Now that I'd been left to my own devices, I had no idea what to do. I hadn't planned for anything, thinking Bryan had the night off. Brie and Nikki were in the divas locker room, stirring up drama as their return date came closer and closer; no way I was getting mixed up in all of that. Randy and John had been in meetings all day with different higher-up's, and now my entertainment was out in the ring without me.

"You alright?" a new voice asked me, and I turned; Sheamus was smiling down at me. I'd never talked to the Irish badass before, and now was looking like the perfect time to make a new friend.

"Peachy," I sighed, jerking my head at the monitor. "I've been banned from ringside."

"What, the refs?"

"Daniel Bryan."

"That's a bummer," he said, giving me a sympathetic smile. "But I _have_ heard yer quite the trouble maker."

"Oh come on," I scoffed. Sheamus motioned for me to follow him as he headed towards the locker rooms. "I'm not –"

"From one mischievous soul to another, Lass," he said, nudging me with his arm. "Trust me. You ain't foolin' anyone."

As I glanced up and smiled, ready to make a comeback, a throat cleared from behind us. Sheamus and I paused and looked back to see Damien Sandow in the middle of the hallway, looking more than a little unhappy. He opened his mouth to snap something as I turned to fully face him.

"Hey, I've been looking all over for you," I informed him, moving in his direction as I gave an enthusiastic smile. He immediately jumped back a few steps and turned away, holding a hand out to keep me back.

"Stay away from me, you classless brute!"

"Hey, show a little respect," Sheamus began, and I reached up, resting a hand on his arm and holding the other out to Damien.

"It's fine. Damien's clearly upset with me for something," I explained, glancing back at him. "His robe is double-knotted today. It's serious."

Sheamus snorted as Damien scoffed, taking a few cautious steps in my direction and waving a finger at me.

"Destruction of my personal property is a _federal_ _offense_!" he began; I furrowed my brows.

"Federal? I don't think –"

"And I will be holding you _personally_ responsible for replacing what you've maliciously destroyed!"

"Damien," I said, putting a hand over my heart. "I'm hurt. You truly think I would vandalize your property?"

"Don't play stupid! Who else would have done this treacherous act!?"

Damien turned and pulled his robe up to show us his shorts. _PRINCESS_ had been bedazzled across the back; he spun around to show a pair of lips on the front, right over his crotch. Sheamus burst out laughing as Damien quickly covered himself up again as he spat,

"I have nothing else to wear for tonight!" Sheamus doubled over, laughed even harder as I struggled to keep a straight face. "I will be the fool of the entire roster because of _you_ "

"As flattered as I am by your assumptions, Damien, I can't take credit for making you what you are," I said, holding my hands up and shaking my head. "You've accomplished that all on your own." As he took a step towards me, I pressed on, "Of course, I don't agree with that label. I mean, _just_ because your brand new car is covered with honey and glitter –"

" _What_!?" he shrieked, actually gasping and taking a disbelieving step back; he was the queen of overreactions.

"Oh, oops, did that slip out?" I said quickly, covering my mouth with a hand in feigned horror. He was sprinting down the hall before I'd even finished talking.

Sheamus righted himself, wiping tears from his eyes as we both turned to watch the furious man run, his robe flapping up behind him to showcase his shimmering shorts. Sheamus turned to me, grinning, and asked,

"That was you?"

"Oh yeah," I laughed. "Nikki got a bedazzler and I wanted to try it out."

"And his car?" he prompted as we continued down the hall. I snorted and shrugged up at him.

"Nothing. But I _did_ slip his access card out of his robe. So he won't be able to badge back into the building."

"You're brilliant, Lass," Sheamus chuckled, shaking his head at me; I paused at the door to the break room, where tonight's dinner had been set up. Sheamus continued down the hall, turning to walk backwards as he held up his hand in goodbye.

"I'll see you 'round," he laughed, disappearing around the corner as I waived back. Alright, tonight had gotten better at least.

The only other people in the room were few crew members, and the Funkadactyls. The girls glanced up and offered smiles; Brodus scowled at me and went back to devouring his dinner.

Bryan's match had already started, so I piled my plate with a healthy pile of French fries and chicken strips and settled onto one of the couches, pulling out my phone. No one had texted me back yet, and I stifled a sigh. I was gonna go stir-crazy if I was left alone much longer.

Bryan and Show were having one hell of a fight. Bryan was actually holding his own; I could tell both were reaching their limits. Show just struggled to his feet as Bryan knocked them right back out from under him, hard enough to get the bigger man to roll out of the ring.

As Show foolishly pulled himself back in, Bryan landed one hell of a kick to the side of his head, and he dropped to his knees again. I grinned, catching the look on Bryan's face. Time for Air Goat. This match was done for. As he climbed onto the apron, my heart slammed to a stop and I gasped, dropping my plate.

Seth Rollins, coming down the stairs in the background. I sat forward, watching as a sick feeling began to pool in my stomach. The camera switched to the other staircase; Roman and Dean. The Shield were coming for Bryan, and he hadn't even noticed yet.

" _And we've just been told that moments ago, Kane was taken to the medical room for examination after being jumped by the three men heading down to the ring_!" Michael Cole announced; I was up on my feet.

Kane was out. Bryan didn't have his tag team partner, and he was about to be ambushed. I wasn't letting this happen; not again, not tonight.

Bryan noticed the Shield just as they crossed the barricade, and Show capitalized. He was flipped onto his back and couldn't get his shoulders up before the three count; losing the match was the least of his worries.

The Shield climbed slowly into the ring as Big Show climbed out – what a freaking _coward._ There was a heartbeat of time where they all regarded each other, and then chaos broke out. The three assholes wasted no time in jumping Bryan, pummeling him into the mat. That was my cue. I was almost out of the room when I heard one of the girls behind me scream,

"Oh my _god_!" I whirled to look at Cameron – expecting her to be on fire, or something – just as she added, "Is that _Brie_!?"

Wait, _what_?!

My head snapped to the TV and – oh my god, it _was_. Brie was standing out on the stage, shouting desperately at the Shield to stop the attack on Daniel Bryan. The three men slowly paused and turned, eyeing the small, helpless diva that was stumbling down the ramp.

"Stop! Please, don't hurt him! Stop!" she screamed, reaching out her hands as she pleaded with them. Her distraction had given Bryan enough time to roll out of the ring and save himself, but now _she_ was their victim. I saw the predatory look in Roman's eyes as he stalked towards the ropes, and I was gone.

My legs had never moved faster; I'd never run so desperately before in my life. The adrenaline shot through me like electricity, moving me faster and faster. I didn't want to think what would happen if he got his hands on her.

I burst through the curtains and didn't stop at the stage.

Roman was running for her; he was going to attack my best friend. Brie, having apparently _just_ realized the danger she was in, had started to back up. I flew past her in a flying tackle and caught Roman around the middle. He was big enough that we didn't go very far, but it was _just_ enough to get him on the ground, stunned.

"Brie! Get back! Get back!" I shouted as I scrambled onto my knees, waving my hands towards the stage, looking back to ensure she was safely away. She nodded and turned, racing out of harms way just as Seth hit me with his own tackle.

Unlike Roman, I didn't weigh as much as a city bus. Seth's hit was hard and fast, and we flew back with surprising force; I was driven into the barricade shoulder-first, and the impact slammed me right into Seth's chest, which was just as unforgiving. My body crumpled under his as we dropped to the ground.

Seth recovered much faster than I had; he looped an arm around my stomach and hauled me up. Even though I tried to struggle free, I was too disoriented to get myself out of his hold as he towed me down the ramp. He slung me into the ring and went back to get Roman up, leaving me alone with the eccentric Dean Ambrose.

He gave me an exasperated look as I got to my knees, glaring up at him. He knelt down and cupped my face with a hand. Dean's eyes flickered between my own as he shook his head, squeezing my face just a hint.

"We really gotta do this again, little Finch?" he murmured as I jerked my face away. Roman and Seth were now back in the ring with us, and the big guy didn't look too happy to have been tackled. He stood over me and threw his head back, letting out a furious ' _OOOOWAAAA_ _'_ -

 _Oh shit_.

Dean knelt and hooked my arm over his shoulders as one of his own went behind me. Seth did the same on my other side so their arms crossed over my back, their hands wrapping over my hips to get a better grip.

 _Oh shit_ _oh shit oh shit_!

I struggled as hard as I could as the boys lifted me up, but once my legs were up on Roman's shoulders, his hands locking onto my knees and holding me in place, I was done for. They lifted me up into the air to get some momentum, and then Seth and Dean put their hands on my stomach and I was slammed into the mat.

Holy son of a _bitch_ that hurt. The pain from my lingering bruises flared up, and my head burst into a fire of pain. I let out a low groan as Dean knelt down over me. I blinked up at him, trying to get my vision to hold still; he cupped my face again, his thumb brushing over my cheek.

"Stay down, Finch. This ain't your fight."

"Damn, he got back inside a lot faster than he should have," I muttered, watching as Damien interrogated the poor fan on stage. I'd planned for him to be out all night. But with him up on stage – clearly still hiding his beautiful shorts – I realized my next move was helping him show them off.

When he called for anyone else to step up to his challenge, I made to slide off the exam table. Bryan and Brie, gathered at the other table, paused their arguing to give me a mutual answer of ' _don't even think about it_ ', before turning back to each other.

"You had no reason to be out there," he shot at her, and Brie scoffed.

"You were in trouble! I couldn't just let you –"

"What if Jamie hadn't been there? Roman would have –" Bryan cut off, too furious and sickened by the thought to finish his sentence. I turned my attention back to the TV and sighed; the Miz was already out to accept Damien's open challenge for the night. My moment was gone again.

Since I'd still been on injury watch thanks to the last attack from the Shield, I had to have a full exam done before I could be cleared to leave. When the doc finally came back to give me the go-ahead, I hesitated for a moment. I'd wanted to talk with Bryan, but it looked like he and Brie would be at it for a while.

As I left the medical room, I turned the corner and saw Randy jogging down the hall towards me, looking ready to tear something apart. His face relaxed minutely when he saw me, and I hurried to reach him.

"Jay, I just saw what happened," he said quickly, gripping my arms as he looked me over. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," I promised as he pulled me into a hug. Though I hugged him back, I pulled out to look up at him in question. "What's wrong?"

"Those fuckers put their hands on you again, that's what," he spat, turning and beginning to pace back and forth, pent up aggression seeping out of him. I watched in surprise, not understanding his anger.

"Hey, it's okay," I said gently, moving to intercept him as I rested my hand on his arm. Randy's eyes snapped to me, and he paused, taking a deep, slow breath. He blew it out and nodded slowly, his hand running back and forth over his head as he calmed himself. We stood there in silence for several tense moments until his hand finally slid down his face and he turned to give me a heavy look.

"Why are you so good at getting into trouble?" he asked, a hint of a smile finally returning to his face. I feigned innocence.

"I have no idea what you're –"

"The Shield."

"Hey, that's not –"

"Vickie Guerrero."

"One time!"

"Damien Sandow."

"Oh you're just reaching now," I scoffed, crossing my arms over my chest. "What makes you think –"

"I saw his shorts."

"What? When?" I asked eagerly; maybe Miz had gotten the robe off him –

"I'm the one who let him back in the building," he told me dryly, and I gave a sheepish smile. "Who the hell let _you_ have a bedazzler?"

"You can't prove any of that was me," I argued as he looped an arm around my shoulders, towing me back the way he'd just came. "I even told Damien I didn't –"

"Save it for someone who doesn't know you," he laughed, shaking his head; we paused at gorilla position, and I looked up at him in question. He nodded towards the curtains. "Well I'm not leaving you back here to get yourself jumped or something. You can come out with me and I'll keep an eye on you."

"I don't need babysitting. And besides, I've got Bryan –"

"Yeah, well, a lot of good he was earlier," he said bitterly, and I gave him a frown as I shoved his arm.

"Hey, _I_ was saving _him_. It's not his fault I got tangled in that."

"No, it's his clueless girlfriend's," he agreed, scoffing and turning away. "And then he just laid on the ground while the Shield threw you down. He could have gotten up."

"Randy –" I began, just as his music hit. He jerked his head and I sighed, but followed him out to the ring. Better than sitting back here listening to Brie and Bryan argue.

The crowd cheered even louder than usual as Randy and I sauntered down the ramp; out of habit, now, I scanned the crowd, looking for any signs of the Shield as we reached the ring. To my surprise, Randy turned and beckoned for me to follow him around the ring.

As we reached the announce table, he grabbed a chair and opened it up for me, putting it right next to Kofi and ushering me to sit down. Not wanting to go against him, I sat, but stared up at him in question.

"Don't want you getting hurt again," he said, smiling a bit; he glanced to Kofi, and then back at me. "Keep an eye out, okay, Jay?"

"Yeah, you too. Good luck," I said as he winked at me and turned back to the ring. As he climbed in, the replay of last Raw was shown on the titantron. I winced, watching as Randy was powerbombed; luckily, there wasn't a clear shot of my face as Dean was holding me.

Just seeing him overpower me and pin me to him like he did sent a tremor of excitement through me, and I had to push it away quickly, shaking my head a bit to get rid of that image. Wade Barrett storming down to the ring definitely helped with that.

He circled the ring and then started towards Kofi and I, pointing a finger and shouting ' _I'm watching you_!' as he climbed into the ring with Randy. Kofi and I glanced at each other and just laughed, shaking our heads.

"Looks like he don't like you either," Kofi observed, and I shrugged my shoulders as JBL leaned around Kofi.

"Well isn't this a pleasant surprise! Tonight we're being graced with the presence of the newest roster member, Jamie Lawless!"

Kofi handed me a headset and I slipped it on, leaning forward onto my knees and clasping my hands as Josh added,

"It's great to finally meet you, Jamie."

"Great to meet you guys, great to be here," I promised, glancing at the ring as the bell rung. "Looks like it's gonna be a good fight!"

"Are you worried for Randy?" JBL prompted. "I mean, Wade Barrett did beat both of you at Survivor Series –"

"Wade Barrett didn't beat us himself," I pointed out, shaking my head. "Team Ziggler beat Team Foley. Simple as that."

"But don't you –" Josh tried, and Kofi waved his hand at the announcers.

"It's simple as that," he assured, and then turned to me. "Hey, kid, I never got the chance to thank you for steppin' up and helpin' Team Foley at Survivor Series," Kofi said, nudging my arm and smiling. I smiled back, giving an accepting nod.

"Don't mention it. You lookin' forward to your with Barrett?"

Kofi and I fell into light conversation as we watched the match. It was a pretty even fight – both Randy and Wade were tough and ruthless when they needed to be, and neither had managed to get the upper hand yet.

Twice I caught myself scanning the crowd for the Shield. Every shadow, every movement made my heart skip. Whether it was excitement or nerves, I had no idea; part of me wanted another run-in with Dean as soon as possible, but I knew them coming out tonight would just be chaos.

Close to ten minutes had passed; I'd given up on my hunt for the Shield just as Randy finally came out on top.

He hit Barrett with a hard DDT that left the other man stunned in the corner of the ring. He stood swiftly, turning to the crowd to get pumped, and then spun and dropped, preparing to strike.

Kofi and I leaned forward, ready for the RKO we knew was coming. Barrett scrambled to his feet, clinging to the ropes. Randy jumped to his feet and surged as Barrett turned; as Randy went for the RKO, Barrett knocked his hands up and Randy missed, landing hard on his back.

" _Ooh_ ," Kofi and I grimaced as Randy rolled slowly away from the corner, clutching his head and neck. That had to hurt. As the ref turned to Randy, I saw Barrett turn to the post, and begin to untie the padding on the turnbuckle.

"I don't think so!" I snarled, jumping up from my chair and rushing for the ring. I leapt onto the apron and leaned over the ropes. "Hey! Ref! He's cheating!"

Barrett jumped back from what he was doing and whirled to face me as the ref turned to look at what he was doing. He snarled and lunged at me, swinging hard. I threw myself back and braced to hit the ground hard, but Kofi caught me instead as I stumbled.

"He was tryin' to cheat!" Kofi shouted as the ref looked down at us; I nodded and pointed to the turnbuckle. Barrett leaned down over the ropes, jabbing a finger at me.

"You'll pay for that!" he snarled, red in the face. "I'll show you what happens when a little brat –"

Randy grabbed Barrett's arm and ripped him away from the ropes, and then spun, slamming into a jarring RKO. Kofi and I burst out laughing, and both of us cheered as Randy covered and picked up the win.

Kofi and I high-fived just as Barrett slid out of the ring; he nudged me forward towards the apron and moved to stay between myself and the furious wrestler.

"Go on, celebrate with your boy," he said, nodding to Randy. "Don't worry about gettin' mixed up with Barrett. I got him."

With a nod and thankful smile, I hopped up and rolled under the ropes, getting to my feet and standing with Randy as the ref raised his hand in victory. Randy grinned and wrapped his arm around my shoulders, tucking me to his side.

When we got backstage, Randy ruffled my hair and jerked his head towards the back hallway.

"I'm headin' out. You wanna go get dinner?"

I sighed; yeah, dinner would be great. But I knew there was still the whole Shield issue with Bryan to deal with, and I hadn't seen Nikki all night. Just leaving with Randy didn't feel right, so I shook my head.

"Can't," I said apologetically. He gave me an understanding smile, but I caught a hint of disappointment in his expression, so I added, "You can come over tonight, though. If you want."

"Yeah, yeah, that sounds good," he agreed, backing down the hall. "Just text me when you're back at the hotel."

I watched him leave, and only once he was around the corner did I head to the locker room. The moment I stepped inside, arms were thrown around my neck and I was tackled back into the door.

"I've been so worried!" Nikki squealed, pulling back to hold me at harms length. " _Ohmygosh_ , when I saw you run out there to save my idiot sister I was like, about to cry!"

"We're both alright," I told her with a reassuring smile, pulling her into another hug before moving around her to walk further into the diva's locker room. "Where is everyone?"

"The other girls had a meeting with Mark Carrano, and John's in the weight room," she explained, following me inside as I began to pack up my bag. "And I think Brie and Bryan left. I know Bryan was really upset with her."

"Well, I get why she did it," I sighed, zipping up my duffle and tossing it over with Nikki's stuff. "I just can't help thinking about what would've happened if I hadn't been watching. You know? Like, if I'd wandered off to look for you, or gone after Damien –"

"Oh yeah," she said, snapping her fingers and pointing at me. "Where's my bedazzler?"

My face went blank and I turned away.

"Probably on John's bus, where you left it."

"So how did Damien Sandow's shorts get an upgrade?" she challenged; my lips twitched as I desperately tried to hold back my laughter.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

Nikki moved past me and grabbed my duffle, reaching into the side pocket and pulling out the bedazzler wand. When she turned, I offered a sheepish smile.

"I wanted to make sure it worked!"

"I really just hope you did all that _before_ he was wearing them," she said, making a face at me as I burst out laughing.

"Oh man, can you imagine his face if I tried to do that while he was wearing them? He'd probably spontaneously combust –"

" _Jamie Lawless_!"

Both our heads snapped to the TV, and we stared in surprise, seeing the Shield looking back from the screen. Dean looked like he was holding the camera, standing between the other two. Roman towered from behind his left shoulder, and Seth was leaning over his right as he addressed me; Nikki scrambled to turn the volume up as we watched, wide-eyed.

"You're a good kid making bad choices," he warned, shaking his head. "You picked Randy Orton…"

"Ryback," Roman spat; Dean shifted the camera a bit as he sneered out,

"Team Hell No…"

"We don't want to hurt you, little girl," Roman added, and his face tilted forward, eyes darkening just a hint. "But you just keep showin' up where you don't belong."

Dean let a cold smile curl over his lips; my heart skipped a beat as his tongue flicked out to run across his lower lip, eyes smoldering as he growled out,

"Pretty little Finch is flyin' into the hurricane. And if you're not careful… _well_." He ducked his head and then looked back up at the camera teasingly, smirking as he said, "We're just gonna have to ruffle those feathers, aren't we, darlin'?"

Another shock of excitement went through me, and I barely stopped a smirk of my own. All I needed was for Nikki to get the wrong idea. Seth and Roman both nudged Dean playfully as they all chuckled. Seth leaned over Dean's outstretched arm as he finished,

"Now let's make this clear. We don't work for anybody! Not Paul Heyman, not the WWE Champion, we work for each other."

The boys exchanged looks between each other; Dean was facing Roman now, the camera taking in his side profile. I'd never seen anyone look so attractive chewing gum. My thoughts immediately went back to Jon Moxley, turning his head to blow the smoke away from me. When he looked at the camera, for a heartbeat, it felt like he was looking down at me again like he had that night.

His tongue swiped across the inside of his bottom lip as he turned and titled his head to the camera.

"I'm Dean Ambrose."

"Seth Rollins."

"I'm Roman Reigns. Welcome to the Shield of Justice."

Nikki and I stared at the TV until the picture faded back to a commercial; she moved first, turning to stare at me in disbelief.

"You seriously need to quit picking fights with them!"

"It's not like I –" my argument cut off when I realized that I _did_ , in fact, instigate all of the run-ins so far with the Shield. Nikki gave me a pointed look as I pressed my lips together. "That's beside the point."

"Although," she continued as we grabbed our bags. "That's like, the hottest death threat I've ever seen."

"What?" I asked, wrinkling my nose as I stared up at her. She shrugged and smirked, flipping her hair over a shoulder as she glanced at me.

"Ambrose was like, totally flirting with you," she frowned a bit. "In a creepy, murderous sort of way."

Though I shoved her and told her to shut up, I couldn't deny the spark of hope at what she'd teasingly said. He'd threatened me with the same thing he'd said when he had me pinned in the hallway, and I was hoping I hadn't been the only one that got a little too _into_ that whole situation.

As we passed one of the back offices, a head popped out; Booker T, Smackdown's general manager, caught my eye and motioned for me. Nikki glanced back, ready to wait, but I ushered her on.

"I'll see you in the morning," I promised as we gave each other a parting hug. "Annoy your boyfriend for me."

Once Nikki headed on down the hallway, I turned and joined Booker in his office. He didn't look too happy; he was pacing back and forth, brow furrowed, hands clasped tight behind his back. I watched him for a few moments until I couldn't take the suspense.

"Give it to me straight – how much trouble am I in?"

Booker's frown deepened and he glanced at me.

"Why would you be in trouble?"

 _I super-glued Damien's shoes to his locker door._

"No reason," I said quickly, giving an innocent smile. He paused for a moment, studying me, and then just shook his head.

"No, you're not in trouble. Yet," he felt the need to add; my smile widened. "I've been left in a situation, and I'm hoping you could help me out."

"'Course, Boss. What is it?"

"As I'm sure you heard, Kane was jumped earlier today by some _unknown sources_ ," he said pointedly, the scowl deepening. "And now Bryan and Ryback are in a handicap match, and the Authority has made it clear that can't happen."

Wait, was he asking…?

"So, at TLC, I was hopin' you could jump in and help your boys take on the Shield. I know you haven't been in the ring as long, but you got your own issues with those three, and it would make for one hell of a fight."

"Of course," I said before he'd even finished talking. The excitement rushing through me was electric. I'd been pumped when Ryback had gotten himself the match with Punk in the first place – and now I'd be fighting it with him against _The Shield_. "Yeah, yeah. I'll do it."

Booker relaxed immensely and his face eased into a grateful smile. He came over and rested a hand on my shoulder, squeezing it in thanks.

"You're really helpin' me out, Ms. Lawless," he said as we moved for the door. "We'll announce the match tomorrow. You go get some rest, and start trainin' up."

"Yes sir," I promised, giving my two-finger salute as I backed out of the office and spun to hurry down the hall. My mind was racing; not only was I getting a spot on another pay-per-view, I was going against the Shield with Bryan and Ryback. Like Booker said, it'd be something to watch, alright.

"Well lookie here," a familiar, accented voice drawled from behind me. "Little Finch is out of her cage."

Maybe I should have been afraid to be alone with Dean Ambrose. Or, at least, not as excited as I was. But my heart still skipped a beat when I turned and saw him leaning against the far wall, watching me. He wasn't in his Shield uniform – he was just in a pair of fitted jeans and a tight, black tee, with an unzipped hoodie over top. His hair wasn't slicked back; fluffy auburn curls stuck out from under the black hat he had on backwards.

"It's weird, seeing you alone," I noted, already heading back towards him. He stayed leaning on one shoulder, arm crossed over his chest. His eyes were glued to me, watching as I mimicked him and leaned on a shoulder to face him. "I'm surprised Roman and Seth let you out of their sight."

Dean smirked and glanced away, shrugging his shoulders.

"They're packin' up. I came to find you."

The surprise was evident on my face; I tried to hide it as he looked back down at me.

"Why?"

Dean's head jerked in the direction of Booker's office as his eyes burned into me. I kept quiet, staring up at him as I crossed my arms under my chest.

"You really think you wanna be in a TLC match with the Shield, Finch?" he asked, voice going low. I gave him a challenging stare, setting my jaw as I looked up at him.

"Let me guess. I should sit this one out because I'm not good enough –"

" _All_ of you should sit this one out. This ain't fun and games. This ain't gonna be some quick little tag team match. We don't play nice, and if you and your little friends know what's good for you, you won't get in our way."

Dean pushed off the wall now, moving forward to tower over me. I turned and pressed my back to the wall, and he closed in. One hand came up to rest on the wall beside my head, and the other moved to my arm. With one finger, he lightly traced the pattern of my tattoo, from my shoulder down to my wrist.

His touch sent a shiver through me, and he didn't miss the hitch of my breath as he let his hand encircle my own; he turned my arm around to take in the entire design as I said quietly,

"You know, just because I'm a girl doesn't mean –"

"I don't care that you're a girl," he cut in, eyes flicking to mine briefly before returning to my arm. "You put yourself out in that ring, we don't hold back. Think we've already shown you that. Doesn't matter who you are, what you are. You step in that ring, and you become our target. And we don't miss, little Finch."

"I have a name, you know."

"Yeah, I know," he said, giving me a cheeky smirk as he finally let my arm drop back to my side. "Like I said, we don't wanna hurt you. Me an' the boys, we like you. So puttin' you through a table, that's gonna be unfortunate."

I scoffed at what he said, and his eyes flicked down to my own.

"You guys like me? What, do you show affection by powerbombs and suplexes?"

Dean's lips twitched into a brief smile as he shrugged his shoulder, leaning just a bit closer. The hand that wasn't supporting him went to my waist. His fingers curled around my hip, thumb lightly circling over my hipbone as he toyed with the fabric of my shirt.

"Well, from what I know about you," he said lowly, tongue swiping tantalizingly over his lips, "you seem to _like_ being overpowered."

My entire face burst into a blush, and I immediately ducked my head, trying to hide my embarrassment. Dean chuckled; he lifted his hand from my waist to tip my chin up with a finger; when I met his gaze, my words caught in my throat.

He was staring at me with a look of hunger, eyes just a little darker than before, mouth parted slightly. He watched me as I swallowed hard, and he took half a step to me to close the space between us. His chest pressed to mine; the fingers on my chin swept up across my jaw, curling around to tuck my hair behind my ear.

"There's nothin' wrong with that, darlin'."

I tipped my head up even further; our lips were just centimeters apart. One little shift, and they'd meet. He held perfectly still, wide eyes flicking between my own.

My hands came up and slid between us, resting lightly on his chest for a moment before I started to slide them down. My eyes lowered to watch their progress, my movement affecting me as much as it was him. I paused on his stomach for just a heartbeat, and then let them slide even lower. Dean swallowed hard, letting out a shaky breath as my fingers rested along the waist of his jeans.

When I met his eyes again, it was Dean that lost his breath. He looked crazed with desire, as if he was barely holding back from closing the minimal space between us, barely resisting taking what wanted. And it hit me that I wanted it just as much. Kissing Dean Ambrose was what I wanted to do; I leaned up, tipping my head back just a bit more. I wanted to get a taste of him. Wanted to feel his lips on mine –

Dean pulled himself off of me, hands dropping to his side as he stepped away slowly. My hands slipped from the top of his jeans and fell useless now at my sides. Though he still looked at me with the same unbridled desire, he began to back down the hall, jamming his hands into his pockets. I was left breathless, leaning on the wall, looking after him as I tried to get ahold of myself.

"Keep yourself outta trouble," he warned, pausing at the end of the hall to give me one last look. I opened my mouth to shoot back a response when he suddenly smirked and added, "See you around, _Westy_."

With a wink at my shocked expression, he disappeared around the corner. Oh my _god_. He remembered me.

Mox remembered who I was.

"Is Nikki coming back?" Randy asked as he dropped onto my bed. I shut the door and flicked off the overhead light, settling down beside him as he snapped on the TV.

"Nope. She's with John tonight," I said, grabbing one of the cookies out of the box and popping it into my mouth. "You're stuck with me tonight."

"Poor me," he teased, nudging me as I stretched out on the bed next to him. Both of us were in pajamas; Randy in a pair of flannel pants and a white tee, and myself in my plaid shorts and an old faded band tee.

It didn't look like either of us would be getting back up at this rate. He'd probably end up crashing here, like he always did when Nikki was gone. It was nice having a single friend, I was starting to realize. Though I was happy for Nikki, now that she had a new guy, it wasn't as exciting sharing a bed with me as it was with _him_. She made a point of saying that, in fact, John _didn't_ mind her sleeping shirtless.

"You really ready for a TLC match?" he asked after a few moments of watching TV, snapping me out of my thoughts. I rolled my head over on the pillow to meet his curious gaze, and I shrugged.

"I mean, I'm not as innocent as everyone's assuming," I told him, trying to keep the irritation out of my voice. Brie _and_ Bryan – to my surprise – hadn't been as thrilled as I expected when I told them about my addition to the match. "I was in a few Cage of Death matches back in CZW. I think I can handle whatever gets thrown at me." I paused. "Or, y'know, whatever I get thrown _into_."

"That's not funny," Randy said with a frown. "I don't want you getting hurt."

"Jamie. Wrestler. Nice to meet you," I said with a snarky smile, sticking my hand out. Randy scoffed and batted it away.

"Don't get like that with me, Jay," he chastised, rolling onto his side to look down at me. "I'm not doubting your abilities, okay? I just care about you, and don't like the idea of those assholes getting away with hurting you."

"Randy, I appreciate your concern," I sighed, turning to face him as well. "I'm just sick of everyone assuming I'm all delicate and fragile just because I'm a girl. No one's telling Bryan or Ryback they shouldn't be in the match."

 _Except for Dean_ , I reminded myself. So far, out of everyone else, he was the only person who didn't immediately assume I was gonna get my ass handed to me. True, he'd given a warning not to compete, but it had been for _all_ of us, not just me. So far, Dean Ambrose was the only one not counting me out.

As I spoke, Randy's face softened just a bit. His eyes, that had been on mine this whole time, flickered down to my lips, and slowly dragged back up to meet my gaze. My cheeks flushed as I stared at him. What was he doing

"Can you really blame me for being so protective?" he finally asked, breaking the silence. Again, his eyes darted to my lips. "I don't like seeing my girl get hurt. I care about you, Jay."

My heart was in my throat, beating so hard I barely heard myself whisper,

"Randy?"

He shifted just a bit closer so he was angled over me. He grabbed the remote and switched off the TV, leaving us in just the dim glow of the bedside table. There was an unreadable expression on his face as his hand slowly came up and rested on my cheek. As he leaned down, my hands immediately came up and pressed on his chest, holding him back.

 _He's not Dean_ , my mind immediately argued as I stared up at Randy. He studied my expression, trying to figure out why I was stopping him. _I don't want Randy. I want Dean_.

"Jay?" he asked, pulling back just a hint. "Is this okay?"

"I uh, I just –" I cleared my throat. I had nothing. No other reason not to kiss him, other than he wasn't Dean. And I wasn't going down that road right now. Why did I want to kiss _Dean_? I had a _lot_ of shit to think about; my eyes flickered between his.

There wasn't the same rush of excitement, like I'd had earlier with Dean trapping me against the wall. There was uncertainty; unease at the feeling of his hand on my cheek, his lips so close to mine.

But, c'mon, was kissing Randy so bad? I mean, he was attractive. And we were friends. And I mean, kissing didn't _always_ mean a relationship, so I didn't need to really worry about that. And hell, I was _single_. I could kiss whoever I wanted. So why wouldn't I let myself kiss Randy? What would be so bad about –

Randy's lips pressed to mine.

I was so shocked I didn't react; I stared wide-eyed up at him as the kiss lingered for a few moments. When he finally pulled back, I still hadn't moved. Randy, catching my expression, sat up slowly and ran a hand back over his head, letting it linger on the back of his neck.

"I uh, I think I should go," he said quietly. All I could do was watch as Randy crawled up off the bed; he didn't meet my eyes again as he grabbed his stuff and went to the door. His hand paused on the door handle, and he stopped for just a moment. "G'night, Jay. Sleep well."

The soft click of the door kept me up the rest of the night.

* * *

 _A/N: So that just happened! I am dying to know what y'all think of this!_

 _As always, please take a moment to review if you're enjoying the story! I love seeing your reactions! They inspire me to write faster! And as always for Jamie's outfit, go to .com!_

 _Again a huge thank you to the amazing crazy-wild-and-free for being the best beta this world has ever seen! If you guys like the chapter, definitely give her thanks as well - this story wouldn't be half as great without her help!_


	9. Running Interference

_A huge thanks to crazy-wild-and-free for being the best beta in the world! This story wouldn't be half as great without her. Thank you darlin'!_

* * *

Months working out this early with Nikki, and we'd never, not once, seen any member of the Shield. And now Dean Ambrose had the audacity to be working out in front of us.

In just a muscle shirt.

Kill me now.

He was flat on his back, body tense and flexing from the strain of benching the weight. He lowered it slowly to his chest, pausing for a moment before he pushed back up gracefully. His long, muscled legs braced against the floor; his toned stomach moving against the thin fabric of his shirt. His curls were tucked under a black beanie, and as he pressed the weight up again, his tongue actually poked out between his teeth for concentration.

My entire brain was scrambled. I couldn't think straight to save a life. I had no idea how long I sat there, mesmerized by his rippling arms, glinting from the sheen of sweat and accentuating the curve of his muscles. God, he was gorgeous.

That man could bench me any day, I thought to myself, shaking my head as I turned to follow my best friend into the gym. Nikki's dark brown eyes glinted in amusement, inches from mine.

I let out a squeak and jumped back, clutching at my stuttering heart. She lifted one brow in question and my entire face erupted in another blush. Apparently, that hadn't just been said in my head. Fantastic.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" she asked with a cocky grin, crossing her arms over her chest triumphantly.

"I said, uh, I said the bench is uh, it's dry," I mumbled as my face went an even deeper shade of red. Nikki just laughed and looked back at Dean.

"Oh come on. Just admit you were checking out Dean Ambrose."

"No way!" I squeaked, sounding way more defensive than I should have been. Nikki followed me – still grinning – as I ducked around her and headed further inside.

"Okay, then who were you drooling over?"

God, where was Damien Sandow when I needed him?! The other superstars scattered around weren't anyone I needed my best friend spreading rumors about, so I just cleared my throat and lied unconvincingly,

"I was just admiring the layout, y'know? It's pretty spacious in here."

"Oh, " she began, eyes glinting mischievously. Without warning she turned in Dean's direction and practically yelled, "you're just admiring the layout –"

"Nicole!" I gasped, lunging forward and wrapping a hand over her mouth. Dean hooked the barbell on the bench and sat up, slowly, eyes on Nikki and I as a smirk took over his face. If my face got any hotter I'd spontaneously combust. My best friend just giggled, thankfully allowing me to tow her into a more secluded part of the gym.

"You are so bad," she giggled as we tossed our bags down. Our sparring practices were long overdue; between my debut and her new relationship, we'd both neglected our training.

"Speaking of bad," I segued desperately as we began to circle one another. "I never did get to hear about your hot date with the Doctor of Thuganomics."

She let out a laugh made a face as we locked up.

"God, I hate that nickname," she groaned, letting out a huff as I twisted her into a half-nelson. "But it was really nice. Like… after he picked me up from our room, he brought me down to this limo. He'd gotten my favorite wine and he just spent the whole drive asking me about myself."

"Awe, what a romantic little thug," I cooed, letting her break out to catch her breath; I saw her face light up in a blush and I grinned. I loved seeing my best friend happy.

"Right? He really is. And then he took me to this like, five star restaurant. He had a special table reserved and everything. And we just spent the whole night talking about each other. He like, wanted to get to know me. And he told me he sees himself being with me for a really long time."

"Awe, Nikki," I teased; though she rolled her eyes, she still gave a shy smile before we locked up again. We fell silent for a few bouts, too breathless and caught up in the sparring to hold much of a conversation.

Only once she'd gotten me twisted into a half-assed 'No-Lock' – which was just her lying across my back with her arms around my neck – did she finally add,

"I've like, never liked anyone this much before." Her voice dropped a bit and she added, "Not even when I was freakin' married, Jellybean. Like, I don't know what it is with John, but we just connect."

I moved to try and meet her eyes, but she tightened up her hold; with a growl, I tried to twist and pull away. She shifted and completely blanketed my body with her own.

"I'm trying to be girly and emotional with you, you jerk," I laughed, struggling to get myself free. When she tightened her arms, I dipped my head down and licked the back of her hand

"Ew! Jamie!" she squealed, rolling off me while simultaneously wiping her hand off on my shirt. Laughing at the face she was giving me, I rolled onto my back and propped myself up on my elbows.

"So could you see yourself marrying him?" I asked, and didn't miss the drop in her face just a bit; I frowned.

"Well, I could. But… he was married before, and he told me that he doesn't want to get married again." My brows raised, and then she added, "Or have kids."

I felt upset for her. This was the girl that spent our down time planning out the perfect wedding. She even had her kid's names picked out, for cryin' out loud. How was this girl not gonna get married!? Have babies?!

"Nikki –"

"It's not a big deal. And I don't really wanna talk about it right now," she said quickly, hiding the hurt on her face as she turned to dig through her bag for her phone. "Let's talk about what's going on with you and Randy."

My eyes widened immediately and I barely covered up my surprised expression before she turned back to me.

"What about him?"

"You guys are like, inseparable, and you haven't even gone to the gym with him in like a week!"

Internally, I let out a huge sigh of relief; she didn't know what had happened between us. As badly as I wanted to ask for her advice, or just confide in her about what had happened, I knew telling Nikki was the quickest way to get into trouble with everyone else.

I wasn't even able to defend me against myself; no way I was gonna try and explain away what had happened to an angry Mama Brie. So I just shrugged and made an indifferent face.

"Oh, that's nothing," I laughed, trying to look as casual as I could. Luckily, something on her phone had caught her attention and she didn't see the uncertainty in my expression. "He's just been really busy with his promos and stuff."

"Well I'm gonna be with John tonight," she began, wiggling her phone in my direction as she began typing. Though I scoffed and rolled my eyes, I could feel the panic creeping up inside me. "That should give you two plenty of time to 'catch up'."

"You're such a freak," I laughed nervously, shaking my head; being alone with Randy was pretty much the last thing I wanted. After Friday, I had no idea where we stood, and honestly I didn't know if I was ready for a repeat.

I knew there were women everywhere that wanted the chance to make out with Randy Orton, but I wasn't one of them. He was my friend, why couldn't we just keep it like that? And then of course, what the hell was going on with Dean? Was there even anything there, or was I just letting the flirty personality of Mox get to me?

Nikki stretched her legs out and knocked her foot against my thigh. I raised my brows at her as she began to pack up.

"You wanna come have lunch with me and John?"

"Nah, I bother you guys enough," I laughed, watching as she got to her feet. "You guys go spend some quality time."

"You sure?"

"'Course," I promised, smiling up at her; as much as I didn't necessarily want to be alone, another interrogation from Nikki – and possibly John – was even less appealing.

"I'll see you at the arena, then" she told me, slinging her bag onto her shoulder and reaching down to ruffle my hair; I swatted her hand away as I laughed. "Love you, Jellybean!"

"Love you too, brat," I teased, watching over my shoulder as she practically danced out of the gym; I smiled to myself, shaking my head. She had it so bad for him, and it was freakin' adorable.

A shadow fell over me and I turned to look up. My breath left me in a sharp exhale, and my eyes widened in surprise.

Dean stood over me now, a bemused smile on his lips as he watched the range of emotions that flitted over my face. Embarrassment flooded over me from earlier, and it was all I could do to keep eye contact with my ridiculous crush.

He reached down to me and raised his brows in invitation. Against my better judgment, I slid my hands into his. His fingers wrapped gently over mine and he pulled me to my feet with ease.

Just forceful enough to make me stumble forward into his chest.

He held my hands to his chest, keeping me pinned to him as he stared down at me. Not that I minded, really. Leaning against his solid frame, head tipped back to meet his gaze, I had barely moved and I was breathless.

"So," he murmured, leaning down just a bit. My breath hitched; at the reaction to his advances, he moved even closer. His nose brushed my own, thumbs running over my knuckles as he continued, "admiring the layout, hm?"

Yeah, I was gonna kill Nikki.

The moment I blushed and dropped my eyes, one of Dean's hands let go of my own and he reached up to tip my chin back. As our eyes met, I let my free hand splay over his chest; I could feel the hard lines of his muscles through the thin shirt. The urge to literally rip the fabric from his body was almost irresistible.

At my touch, a look of barely-contained desire began to build up in his gaze until it was almost overwhelming. His clear blue eyes, peeking through his mop of damp curls, flickered between my own. He was so close to me, taking over all my senses. Allusion of a smirk, shift of his muscles under my touch, hitch of his own breath as I moved closer, the sharp, surprisingly pleasant hint of mint-and-musk…

I was drowning in Dean Ambrose.

His hand pulled back slowly, his touch lingering along my jaw before he dropped my other hand and shifted back. Dean was nearly out of the gym by the time I got my bearings. When our eyes met again, he paused at the door and sent me a wink.

"Me too," he teased, and left me gaping after him he disappeared down the hall.

* * *

"With Kane out of action for the TLC Pay-Per-View, Ambrose, Rollins, and Reigns – The Shield – will now take on Ryback, Daniel Bryan, and Jamie Lawless in a Tables, Ladders, and Chairs match. Will the Shield's intentions become a reality? Or will Jamie Lawless, Daniel Bryan, and Ryback's appetite for revenge put an end to the Shield of Injustice?"

Bryan and I simultaneously fist-bumped across the couch as we smirked at the TV. The promo for our upcoming fight had been the opening for Raw tonight, and we could hear the cheers from where we were. He was slowly coming down off the panic of me being in such a physical match.

As I'd pointed out numerous times, both he and Ryback would be right there with me, and I'd already proved I could take at least two of the three members of the Shield on my own. The only one I hadn't managed to stand my ground with was Roman. But that's what Bryan and Ryback were there for, riht?

With both of them on my side in an official match, we might be able to keep the numbers game from taking over, and we were both pretty optimistic. At least for right now.

As the opening promos continued, both our eyes widened when John and AJ kissing blasted onto the screen. My head whipped around, looking for Nikki instinctively as Bryan began to search frantically for the remote. We'd been having such a good day; this was the last thing we needed!

"Turn it off! Turn it off!" I hissed, leaning over the couch to look down the hall. I let out a squeak of alarm, spotting the twins heading towards the locker room.

"I can't find it! Help!" he hissed back, flipping the cushions desperately; I whipped around and dropped to the ground, sweeping my hands under the couch as Bryan shoved his hands between the cushions along the back.

"She's coming, she's coming!" I cried in a hushed whisper as we both snapped our heads up to the TV. It was showing off a whole new set of 'scandalous photos' of John and AJ. Exactly what would set Nikki off for the entire night.

"Unplug it!" Bryan almost screamed, shoving me towards the TV. I dove forward and ripped the cord out of the wall the moment the twins came inside. They both paused, staring at the scene in front of them.

Bryan, sprawled half on the couch and half on the floor, cushions strewn around him. Me, lying under the TV stand, breathless and wide-eyed, my hands tangled in the cord.

"You know what's really sad?" Brie sighed, stepping over the cushions and pulling her husband up to dust him off. "This isn't even close to the worst thing we've walked in on with you two."

"Right?" Nikki smirked, watching as I wriggled out awkwardly and shook the cord off. "Nothing's on fire, at least."

"And no squirrel, either," Brie added thankfully. Bryan and I groaned.

"It was one time!" he defended, and I jammed a finger at Nikki.

"And it was your fault that furry little demon got loose the second time!"

"Okay, okay," Brie said quickly before we could get started; she tugged on Bryan's arm. "You said you'd go with me to talk to Stephanie, remember?"

"We're not done here," Bryan said, giving Nikki and I a pointed look, pointing between us menacingly as Brie pulled him out of the room. The two of us snickered together before Nikki's phone went off. She glanced at the screen, and then looped her arm through mine.

"Go see John with me?"

"I'll walk you there, but I've got a schedule to keep tonight," I told her, snagging my backpack and allowing myself to be taken down the hall. Sheamus was just coming back from the ring; his face was bright and he had a wide grin that just grew when he spotted me.

"Look who it is," he said, pulling me into a hug as we paused beside each other; he stepped back and nodded at Nikki in greeting before looking back at me. "So, any mischief I've missed?"

"Nothing yet," I laughed, patting my bag. "Between you and me, though, don't go near the south locker rooms tonight."

"Duly noted," he chuckled, giving me a wink and squeezing my shoulder before he continued down the hall. "See you 'round, Lass."

Nikki barely waited for him to be out of earshot before she squealed out,

"Ohmygod, you two are so cute!"

"No!" I snapped, smacking her lightly up side the head. "Don't even start with me!"

"You could be Jeamus!" she continued as I towed her towards the manager offices, where John's meeting was wrapping up. "How freakin' adorable would that be! Oh, my god! And your babies would –"

"I'm not having his babies!" I gasped out, giving her an incredulous look.

"Uh, that sexual tension back there says otherwise!"

"Nicole! Look at me! Do I look like I'm ready to jump his bones and get knocked up!?"

There was a snort from behind us, and we whirled. John Cena was smirking at me, arms crossed as he watched the embarrassment and horror cross my face. I facepalmed as Nikki burst out laughing, moving to John's side and wrapping her arms around him. When I looked up, he was still smirking.

"Knock it off," I warned him, backing away. Nikki matched his expression. "You too, you little pervert!"

"So who's she having babies with?" John asked, pointedly being loud enough for me to hear. I flipped him off as Nikki laughed and said,

"Sheamus! They are so cute –"

"Shut up, Nicole!" I shouted, hurrying around the corner before it could get any worse.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Jimmy Uso asked cautiously, watching as I threw my body into Damien's locker door to get it to close. Once it clicked shut, I looked back and gave him a cheeky smile.

"Nothing that concerns you," I promised, and he snorted, shaking his head. "Just, uh, let Damien come in first tonight. And don't leave anyone or anything you care about within twenty feet of the locker."

Jimmy stared warily after me as I cleared my throat and grabbed my now-empty backpack, heading down the hall to hunt down Nikki.

"Jamie! Jamie!"

Confused, I turned and saw AJ all but skipping towards me. Immediately I spun back around to duck down a side hallway and make a break for it, but my terrible luck prevailed, as always. A pair of hands snagged my arm and spun me back to face the wild-eyed girl in front of me.

AJ was grinning, an almost sadistic gleam in her eyes as she bounced up and down in front of me. Considering the last time we'd talked I'd been threatening to knock her out, this was unexpected, to say the least.

"Uh, hey, AJ –"

"Hey! Did you see what happened out there?!" she gushed, dancing back and forth as I did my damndest to duck around her. "Mr. McMahon made a match for me against Vickie!"

"Awesome," I said with forced enthusiasm, giving her my most convincing fake smile as I tried to turn and leave again. She looped her arm through mine and began to tow me down the hallway with her. This wasn't gonna end well.

"You have no idea! Oh my gosh, she has been tormenting me for like, the past year of my life!"

"No," I gasped, again trying to pull away; her hold tightened around me and I swept a skeptical look over her. She was smaller than me – which was a first, here – but she was alarmingly strong and had a vice-grip on me.

"Yes! And now I can finally get my hands on her – oh!" We came to a sudden stop and I almost collided with her as she spun to face me. She immediately began to turn and look around, as if expecting someone to pop up out of nowhere. "I need to tell John!"

"You know what," I said quickly. This was my chance at freedom! "You've got a match to go get ready for. So why don't you go back to the locker room, and I can send him your way when –"

"Let's go get him!" she gushed; and my eyes widened. This was not what I'd been expecting! She towed me down another hall and we paused for just a moment outside the men's locker room.

"AJ, no! Don't–"

She yanked the door open and hauled both of us inside.

R-Truth saw us first; he was in a towel, and apparently nothing else. His eyes widened and he immediately dove back to cover himself. Tyson Kidd and Justin Gabriel both let out shouts of alarm and jumped back as AJ ran forward – finally releasing me – and jumped straight into John's arms.

Oh god, Nikki was gonna flip if she ever found out about this. John shot me a panicked look over the crazy diva's shoulder, and I threw my hands up in defeat; what was I supposed to do?!

"Hey, okay, okay," John said, quickly turning and trying to hoard AJ out immediately. "So nice to see you two, in the men's locker room," he added pointedly, shooting me another look as he held AJ at bay. Seriously, why was I being blamed?! "What's, uh, what's goin' on here?"

"Did you see what happened!?" she gushed to him; I heaved a sigh and pinched the bridge of my nose. This chick was crazy. A hand came and rested on my arm, and I tensed, looking back instantly. Randy's baby blue eyes were just inches from my own.

I was so startled I actually took a step back; I hadn't expected anyone to be that close to me. Randy's brows furrowed just a bit, and as John forcefully extracted AJ from the locker room, Randy nodded towards the other door.

"Can we talk?" he asked softly. After sticking my tongue out at John as he gave me a parting scowl, I glanced at Randy and nodded quickly. He smiled just a hint and rested his hand on my elbow, towing me gently out the back door.

The door swung shut and for several moments we stood uncertainly across from one another, looking at anything but the other person.

"So," he started quietly, again reaching up to scratch the back of his neck and letting his hand linger there. My eyes flicked up and we met each other's gaze. "I uh, wanted to apologize. For the other night."

Though I knew the talk had been coming, I was nowhere near ready to try and untangle this mess. My arms crossed under my chest and I leaned back against the walls, watching him as he began to pace a bit.

"I didn't really mean to come onto you like that, Jay," he continued. "I just… I really like you. I have for a while. And Just being there with you, like that… I got carried away. And I get it if you hate me now –"

"Randy," I cut in quickly, and his babbling stopped immediately. "I don't hate you. I just – I'm not sure what to think. You know?"

"I don't," he said, a tone of frustration in his voice. "I don't know. I have no idea. After all this time I thought I knew how you felt. And then you stopped me –"

"Because you're my friend, Randy. And I didn't know you felt like that about me. And now that I do, that kind of changes everything."

"Does it?" he asked, finally stopping his pacing to turn and look at me. "Because I didn't think it would. I mean, we've been flirting for months now anyways –"

"Woah, hang on," I said quickly, uncrossing my arms and pushing off the wall. "Randy, I wasn't – I don't flirt. I was just, we were messing around –"

"Maybe you were," he said quietly, almost bitter, and a wave of guilt crashed over me. My eyes dropped to my sneakers and I stayed quiet as I slumped back against the wall; I didn't know what to say to that.

Several moments passed, with Randy pacing incessantly as I tried to go over the entirety of our friendship for the last six months. I was so caught up in my thoughts I didn't notice him move to stand in front of me.

"Look," he murmured, reaching out to tilt my chin up and make my eyes meet his. "I just… I know it's a lot at once, and maybe I shouldn't have kissed you just yet. But I kinda put myself out there, you know? And I just need to know if you feel about me how I feel about you."

My stomach was in knots; I had no idea how I felt about Randy now! We were friends, yeah! But could I ever really go past that? The kiss from him wasn't half as satisfying as just sharing the same room with Dean was. The crazy Shield vigilante was the only thing I could think about.

His eyes flickered between mine; when I didn't answer immediately, he let out a heavy breath and turned away, scrubbing a hand down his face. Guilt hit me again and I reached out, grabbing his wrist and tugging him back to keep him from walking away. I had no idea what to tell him, but I didn't want him leaving like this.

"Can I just… Can I think about this?" I asked softly, searching his eyes desperately; I hated relationships. They always ruined everything. Why did Randy have to like me!? I wasn't even likeable most days, and he somehow managed it anyway.

Randy pressed his lips together, but nodded just a bit. We both relaxed just a hint, and I gave him a small smile. My whole body was still in uneasy knots; I had to know we were okay. Even if I didn't like him romantically, he was still one of my best friends.

As if he read my thoughts, he reached out and looped an arm around my shoulders, tucking me to his chest. My arms encircled his waist and I held him tight, resting my cheek against his chest. His hand rubbed my arm gently, and then he took a step back.

"I'll see you around, Jay," he said as he stepped around me, heading back into the locker room before I could even reply. The moment the door shut, I slumped heavily against the wall and dropped my head into my hands.

Everything – my nerves, emotions, thoughts – were so tightly wound and frayed I felt like I was about to burst apart. It was several moments before I felt in-tact enough to try and continue the night.

I'd only made it halfway down the hall when trouble called my name again. Well, more like an unsuspecting Cody Rhodes had just wandered out of his locker room. Just the distraction I needed; the perfect bait for my hook, so to speak.

Cody glanced up as I headed his direction; I'd like to point out it was him that called me over, offering a smile as I paused in front of him. Take the mustache away, and he was a pretty good-looking man. A poor, innocent man that had no idea what he'd just walked into.

"I don't think we've officially met," he said. "I'm Cody."

"Nice meeting you, Cody," I told him with a smile I hoped came across as innocent and friendly. He stuck out his hand and I went to take it. "I'm Jamie –"

"NO!"

Damien Sandow practically materialized between us, slapping my hand down as he bundled Cody back. As Cody stared at his friend in bewilderment, I fought to hide the victorious grin on my face; he'd taken the bait. A lot quicker than I'd been expecting, but I could work with this.

"Ouch," I said pointedly, rubbing my hand and feigning a wounded look; Damien gave me a wild, mistrusting gaze over his shoulder, still holding Cody as far from me as he could. "I don't know what hurts more, my hand or my feelings –"

"What are you –" Cody tried, and Damien's hand actually came up over his mouth. I snorted.

"Don't share words with her, Cody! She's a siren! She lures you in and preys on your innocence!"

Cody made a face as I gave a wide, teasing grin. Damien, catching my look, turned to stare me down as I clasped my hands behind my back and took a step closer. Damien sandwiched Cody between his back and the wall, throwing his arms out to protect him from whatever attack he was anticipating.

"Are you flirting with me, Dames?"

Absolute disgust came over his expression and he stepped forward to square off to me, giving Cody enough room now to slip out from behind his friend. He gave Damien a wary look as he stood to the side, observing us.

"Whatever notions you've concocted about my hidden feelings for you are absolute garbage," he seethed, nearly red in the face, veins bulging in his neck as I gave him a teasing smirk. "I would never involve myself romantically with someone as vile and loathsome as your breed of cockroach –"

"Oh, stop it, you!" I giggled playfully, putting a hand over my heart and fanning myself with the other as I started to back down the hallway. "You keep sweet talkin' me like that, and I won't be able to stay away!"

The sound of his frantic shouting followed down the hall. As much as I wanted to continue harassing my unwilling victims, I had a match to get ready for. When I came around the corner, though, my heart actually skipped a few beats, and all my rational thought left immediately.

Dean was on the ground, totally caught up in his push-up routine. For several moments I just stood there, transfixed, watching the scene in front of me. Holy shit. There had to be laws against doing things like this in public.

His body was a straight line of discipline; held up only by his toes and fingers, he moved himself with surprising grace and ease. His damp curls hung into his eyes, his massive arms glistened with sweat as he moved up and down. Those arms were doing things to me. The muscles shifted and rolled with his movements, rippling across his strong back, down into his long, broad legs and enunciating his powerful frame…

Ho-ly SHIT.

As he went to lift his head I dove back around the corner, slamming myself against the wall as I suddenly had to struggle to catch my breath. Like now that I wasn't being hypnotized by his bare arms I my heart could actually start beating again. If I'd been caught up with him before…

I had to get another look. There was no way I was missing out on something as spectacular as Dean Ambrose getting ready for a match. Out of instinct I bit my lip, and took a steadying breath.

I peeked around the corner and actually squeaked.

Dean was just inches from me, leaning against the wall with a smirk on his face. He reached up and swept his shaggy curls back to catch my stare better. It didn't help the situation that my eyes went to his bare arms and then his eyes. By the time I met his gaze I knew my face was bright red.

"Can I help you?" he asked, tongue brushing over his lips as he stared down at me. I opened my mouth to reply, and shut it a moment later. I had nothing. "Look a little flustered, Finch."

My face was on fire.

"I uh, I actually, I was just –" my voice went up an octave and I cleared my throat. He actually chuckled and had the nerve to cross his arms, making his muscles eve more prominent. I dropped my gaze and actually bit my lip. That just wasn't fair.

"My eyes are up here, darlin'," he teased, reaching out and tipping my chin up. Just the soft touch of his skin on mine made my brain short circuit; his finger brushed my jaw just a bit as he pulled his hand back.

"I wasn't –" He quirked a brow, and I pressed my lips together again. Yeah, okay. Busted. I spit out the first thing that came to mind. "Have you uh, seen Nikki? I was looking for Nikki."

He held my gaze with a victorious smirk for several more moments. He saw right through me, the bastard. He let out a low chuckle and shook his head before he jerked his chin up, motioning behind him.

"Thanks," I said, clearing my throat as he crossed his arms again; daring me to look again. Please. I was stronger than that –

He rolled his shoulders back and flexed his arms a little tighter; my eyes dropped on instinct. I was so weak.

I couldn't even meet his eyes as I scampered past, sprinting as I took the corner at the end of the hall, and collided with someone. Again. This was seriously becoming a problem. I looked up and caught Nikki staring down at me, perplexed. Son of a bitch, he'd actually been right!

"Jellybean, what the –" she paused and took me in; my face still had to be bright red. My breathing was ragged, and my eyes were wild. I looked so damn disheveled and guilty. "Uh… what's going on?"

"Nothing! I just – I was thinking of –" Dean's arms came to my mine and I cut off, going even darker red. "I mean, it's just – it's really hot in here."

"Jamie, what the hell –"

"Are you hot?" I laughed nervously, tugging at the collar of my shirt dramatically. "It's just, it's so hot –"

"Yeah, it is, ain't it?" Dean mused, strolling past the two of us, smirking so triumphantly it had to hurt at this point.

As Nikki's eyes widened in realization, Dean shot me a wink and went on his way, leaving me to drop my face into my hand as my best friend completely forgot the concept of 'playing it cool'.

"Ohmygosh," she actually squealed; Dean, still walking down the hall, chuckled at her reaction. I smacked her arm.

"Would you shut up?!" I hissed, grabbing her wrist and pulling her back the way I'd just come. "Seriously!"

"First Randy, then Sheamus, now Dean?!"

"Nicole!" I snapped, throwing my hand over her mouth as 3MB passed us by. The last thing I needed was the entire locker room gossiping about my non-existent relationships.

With Nikki Bella as my best friend, though, I knew it would only be a matter of time.

* * *

My heart was in my throat; I could barely breathe.

I felt the hands patting my back as I followed Bryan and Nikki to gorilla position, but I didn't see the faces we passed. It was all a blur as I made my way towards the stage, ready for my first match as myself. We paused by the curtain, and my best friends turned to me.

"You got this, Jay," Bryan promised, hands on my shoulders, still beaming down at me like a proud father. I nodded, too nervous to speak. Nikki caught my eye and she came forward, slipping her arms around my waist, hugging me tight to her. My face buried into her neck and she pressed a light kiss to my temple.

"Jellybean, you've beaten him before. You can kick his ass and you know it," she murmured, pulling away to look down at me. I swallowed hard, trying to push my nerves away. For a heartbeat, I was back at the Performance Center, getting ready for my match against Summer Rae. "You're excited, right?"

"Yeah," I said quietly; I could hear the crowd beginning to grow louder as Del Rio's music began to fade.

"Focus on that, okay? Just have fun. The rest of it'll come out when you need it," she encouraged, stepping back and putting her hand on my back to guide me forward. With a deep, settling breath, I gave the both of them a quick smile and turned, just as my music hit.

The crowd was cheering wildly, pumping up the fact that I was finally having my first match. All those people packed in here were cheering for me. Wanting to watch me. I looked around at the stands, a grin slowly splitting my face; the nerves melted away as I came down the ramp, waving and going to slap some hands.

Though I was still nervous, having the overwhelming support of the fans was all it took to shake off the lingering hesitation. By the time I reached the ring, I was so excited I could barely hold still.

"And his opponent, from Ouray Colorado… weighing in at 117lbs… Jamie Lawless!"

I jumped up onto the apron and vaulted smoothly over the top rope, shooting Del Rio and Ricardo a wink as I took position across from him.

Ricardo slid out of the ring and Del Rio tossed his scarf aside as I ran a hand through my hair, getting the blonde waves out of my face. As I squared up for the fight, Del Rio had the nerve to laugh at me, pointing my direction as he asked Ricardo,

"They expect me to fight this brat?"

"Fight me or forfeit," I taunted, moving towards him; his dark eyes flashed to me. "I'm getting the win either way, so the choice is yours, Berty."

Del Rio narrowed his eyes at the unwanted nickname and then caught the ref's eye, nodding. The bell rang, and we surged towards each other.

Del Rio's hands immediately embedded in my hair and he jerked my head forward. I let out a squeak of pain and stumbled, grabbing his wrists to keep myself upright. Del Rio's hands slid from my head to my neck and he jerked my body down as he drove his knee into my stomach.

As I stumbled back, clutching my midsection, Del Rio threw an arm into my face and knocked me to the ground. He backed up and gave me time to get unsteadily to my feet. Still holding my stomach, Del Rio tried to take advantage of my pain. He ran forward to hit me with a clothesline, and I ducked just in time.

As he turned to try and grab my hair again I spun on one foot and landed a hard superkick with the other. Del Rio fell hard onto his back, actually caught off guard by the hit. He pulled himself up by the ropes, leaning on the turnbuckle to orient himself; I ran forward and slammed my body into his. He let out a low groan and slumped forward, dropping down and then rolling onto his back, stunned.

Immediately I dropped across him, but he kicked out before two. He rolled away from me as I skittered back on my knees; he got to his feet just in time for me to hit him with a hard clothesline. He dropped again, and I went for the cover.

Letting Del Rio get the upper hand wasn't an option. I was too small to overpower him if it came to a standoff, so my best bet was to stay one step ahead. Keep moving; use my speed and dexterity to wear him down and keep myself out of harms way.

Though Del Rio shoved me off before two again, he barely sat up before I wrapped an arm around his neck and held him in a tight RNC. He scrabbled at my arm with one hand as he fought for breath.

And once he regained his bearing and realized our position, he thought of the one thing I hadn't – I was half his size. Del Rio stood slowly, and I panicked; he was taking me with him. Though I dropped my hold, Del Rio kept my arm firmly around his neck as he got fully to his feet. Now I was just hanging off his back like a very flustered cape.

Without warning Del Rio hunched forward and bucked up, tossing me forward by his arm. I flipped over his head with surprising force and slammed down into the mat on my back.

Now he was the one who didn't waste any time, laying over me for what I thought was the pin. But he forced my own shoulder up and then wrapped his arms around my throat; he wanted me to tap out. I struggled with everything I had; desperately, I squirmed towards the ropes, trying to keep my vision from blurring.

Just as Del Rio tugged me back, I looped a foot on the bottom rope; the ref called for Del Rio to drop his hold. Of course, he held on for the full three-count warning, finally letting me slump onto my chest as he released me.

The fight raged on for nearly ten minutes; every time Del Rio tried to get the upper hand, I skirted out of the way and kept up the quick shots. We were both worn down and exhausted, but neither of us were ready to cave in just yet. I'd knocked Del Rio to the middle of the ring with a few quick forearms, and as he slowly stood upright, wiping at his bloodied lip, he spotted me on top of the turnbuckle.

With all my effort I threw myself at him, and caught him just right over the chest to send him hard onto the mat. He actually let out a groan of pain as I scooped up his leg.

One… Two… Thr–

Del Rio's hands slid under me and slammed into my stomach to throw me up off of him. I let out a squeak of surprise as I went a surprising distance across the mat, landing hard on my ass and slumping against the ropes.

Though he'd broken the count, he didn't have enough left in him to get up and come after me. I was still sitting, arms tangled around the bottom rope to keep me upright, when I saw the last thing I expected.

Dean had just hopped the barrier across from me, eyes locked onto mine. The crowd, having just spotted the Shield boys, erupted into boo's. Del Rio turned and saw Seth and Roman following Dean to the ring, and he frowned.

He glanced back at me, and I just shrugged; I had no idea which one of us they were here for. When I looked back, Dean was still eyeing me. He and the boys each took a side of the ring; the only one not occupied by the Shield was the one I was leaning on.

Slowly, they pulled themselves up and crawled through the ropes. For a heartbeat, I truly thought they were going to go for me. Dean licked his lips, and then surged for me without warning.

I shrunk against the ropes and flinched away, only to see the three of them collapse onto Del Rio. The ref lifted his arm to signal for disqualification, and Seth rounded on him. The ref immediately held his hands up in surrender and backed up to the turnbuckle.

Pansy.

Dean straddled the helpless wrestler, throwing punch after punch at his chest and face. As Del Rio tried to shield himself, Roman and Seth went to town, kicking his ribs and pinning his hands to the mat.

"Hey!" I shouted as I surged forward onto my feet; Roman was the closest to me, and I locked my hands in his vest, ripping him backwards. We both hit the mat, and Roman landed hard on his ass right next to me, actually looking surprised. The look on his face slowly melted into irritation as he saw me looking up at him.

With a nervous laugh, I shifted back and gave him a cheeky smile. His scowl deepened.

"Uh, yeah, about that –" I began, ready to dive away just as his hand locked onto my upper arm. He jerked me forward as I stood; I stumbled into him and immediately tried to shove off. His grip tightened, and I panicked.

The announcers hadn't been lying when they called Roman Reigns a powerhouse. Even as I threw all my weight back and tried to pull us to the floor, he didn't even stumble. My feet kicked out at him, and with an irritated sigh, he spun me suddenly and slammed my back to his chest.

His arms looped under my arms, but unlike Dean, he didn't just brace me like that. His hands moved and locked together at the back of my neck and he pulled up, holding me tight in a full nelson. He arched my back painfully to make me watch as Dean and Seth picked Del Rio up and slammed him into the mat.

"Stop it! He wasn't doing anything!" I gasped, struggling for breath as Roman tugged me back tighter. My feet scrabbled uselessly over the mat; a few times I tried to kick out at him, but the more pressure he applied to the hold, the more compliant I became.

Again, Seth and Dean slammed Del Rio down. The helpless wrestler was lying motionless on the mat now, and now my vision was beginning to tunnel. Vaguely, in the back of my head, I remembered back when Bryan had taught me reversals. The idea was fuzzy now, but I had to try.

There was no way Bryan's go-to reversal would work. That would require me being strong enough to jerk Roman's arms down and break his hold. Right now I couldn't even get my feet to completely touch the floor, so that wasn't an option.

Instead, I threw my arms up and tried to let my body fall through his hold, but Roman had no issue dropping with me, cinching up my arms and locking me in place again. But his hold had shifted forward just enough, and I could reach back and grab his fingers now. As hard as I could, I grabbed his middle finger and ripped back to hyperextend it; he let out a shout of pain and immediately his hold slackened.

Before I could dive out of his grip he snarled and just shoved me aside. Apparently, the Shield were done with their attack. As I hit the mat and barely caught myself from landing face-first, I looked up to watch the boys slink out of the ring, smirks on their faces.

I scrambled to my feet and stumbled to the ropes, holding my hand out for a mic. The boys were nearly out of the crowd when King tossed me one.

"Shield!"

They didn't even stop their retreat as they glanced over their shoulders at me, all laughing amongst themselves. Dean had the nerve to send me a wink over his shoulder, and that just threw me over the edge.

"Hey!" I shouted again, jumping up to stand on the ropes, leaning out towards them. "Dig your balls outta your pockets, put 'em on, and listen to me when I'm talking to you!"

Well that sure got their attention. This time all three men stopped cold in their tracks; the crowd ooh'd as they turned to face me. Again, I had a stare-down with Dean Ambrose as he stalked back towards the barrier. He came up behind the announce table; King and Cole scrambled out of the way as he leaned out and grabbed an extra mic off the table.

Seth and Roman were a few feet away, but right now all I saw was the eccentric man eyeing me, looking as though he was really thinking about coming to get in the ring. His clear blue eyes swept over me, and he smirked.

"Aren't you a pretty little thing, all riled up and ready to fight," he drawled; okay, I'll admit, I was just a little excited at his teasing words. But I forced the rush out of my mind. I was mad, and no amount of irresistible smirking was throwing me off my game. Much. "You keep that up, and I may just have to come ruffle those feathers a little sooner than Sunday, Finch."

"Save the sweet talk for Roman and Seth," I spat, earning a chuckle from him and a scowl from the slow-approaching Shield boys behind them. For just a split second, I swore I saw a flicker of arousal in his eyes; he liked me angry, apparently. "I wanna know where the injustice was here. For the first time in weeks, there was a fair match. Rodrigues wasn't interfering, the ref was making good calls, and the two of us were actually playing nice. And you three stooges had to come down throw your giant egos around."

"Del Rio is a spoiled, little rich boy that's used to things being handed to him," Dean began, leaning forward on the barrier as he waved the mic around lazily. "We just came with a handout of our own. Give 'im what he's –"

"Then you do it on your own damn time," I cut in, surprising Dean with the level of animosity in my voice. "This was my match, not yours."

The crowd was cheering for me, and I could see King and Cole nodding in agreement. Seth and Roman had joined Dean now at the barrier, and I could hear someone outside the ring urging me to get out. I glanced over. Ricardo, to my surprise, motioned for me to back away.

"Looks like the little cockroach noticed his bosses predicament," Dean pointed out. Though I kept my head turned to Ricardo, I let my eyes flicker over to the Shield. Dean waved his free hand lazily at the ring. "Del Rio hasn't moved. He's out cold, little Finch. So why don't you fly yourself on over and take that win."

The crowd settled into surprised quiet when we all remembered that the match had never been ended. Seth had made sure of that. And now my helpless opponent was just a few feet behind me. It would be an easy victory. The Shield had ensured it.

"We know you want it," Dean pressed on, eyes glinting in victory as his tongue flicked out over his bottom lip for a moment. "You earned it, and he's more than deserving of a loss. Believe that."

The crowd watched in stunned silence as I took a step back, dropping the mic. I could hear some of the fans close by, shouting at me to just walk away. This was what Shield wanted. They wanted Del Rio to lose, and they wanted me to win. It wouldn't have been enough to have a disqualification; they wanted him to be beaten by me one more time.

"Hey, come on," the ref began as I moved for Del Rio. As I sunk to my knees next to him, he gave me a look of disappointment. "Don't take it like this –"

"Just give the count," I gritted out, ignoring the boos and jeers from the onlookers. The only people smiling right now were the three boys who had orchestrated this.

I moved to kneel on the other side of Del Rio, looking up and holding Dean's gaze. As I put my hands on Del Rio, his lips actually tugged up into a victorious smile. Just as the booing and screams became nearly unbearable, I turned and laid myself down on the mat.

There was a heartbeat of stunned silence as I reached over and grabbed Del Rio's arm, laying it across my chest. I turned my head in time to catch the look of frustrated fury on Dean's face as the ref dropped beside us.

One… two… three!

The bell sounded, and I sat up roughly, shoving Del Rio's arm aside and getting to my feet. Dean watched me with a glint of irritation in his eyes as I gave him a two-fingered salute, grabbing the top rope and vaulting out of the ring.

I didn't know who's voice was higher – Bryan's or John's. Both men swarmed me the second I got backstage, going back and forth between my standoff with the Shield and the ending to the match.

"Do you have any idea how hard it was to keep them back here?" Nikki laughed, slipping between the boys to hug me again. Brie joined us briefly to add,

"Your big brothers didn't like you in danger –"

"But then you just totally shoved their smirks down their throats!" Bryan laughed, literally elbowing the twins off me to pull me into a hug of his own. He squeezed me tight, shaking me back and forth and laughing. "You were amazing!"

"That's one way to take a loss, Jay," John agreed, grin so wide his face was threatening to break. "Man, it's almost better than if you'd won! I never thought I'd say that –"

"But just think about that! You took the loss just to one-up the Shield!" Bryan cut in; Nikki and I shared a look as I began to extract myself from the never-ending hug.

"Okay, let me breathe," I teased, swatting John's hand away as he reached to rope me in. As happy as they were, the match left a bitter taste in my mouth. My first time officially in the ring as Jamie Lawless, and I'd had to take a loss.

All because those bastards didn't think I could do it on my own, I growled bitterly to myself.

"Talk about, like, earth shattering moments!" Bryan continued, miming his head exploding. "Jay, you are quite possibly the coolest wrestler in the world right now!"

"A loss is a loss, Bryan –"

Brad Maddox passed us, heading for the ring, wearing a referee shirt. All of us fell quiet as he glanced over, raising a brow. My eyes snapped to the TV; AJ and Vickie were in the ring, ready to start their fight.

"Oh, this isn't gonna end well," Bryan sighed, shaking his head as Brad walked out. Immediately, John threw his hands up.

"I'm not waiting around for this. I'm not getting dragged into this mess again."

"Good idea," Bryan agreed, already backing up with John, towing Brie with him. The three of them raised their brows at us, asking us to come with.

"You know what, I'm not gonna lie. I wanna see how this breaks down," I said with a shrug; all three rolled their eyes. "What?!"

"Trouble magnet," Bryan teased; John glanced to Nikki and she shrugged as well.

"Someone needs to keep her out of trouble."

"Yeah, so why are you staying?" Brie shot back, and I snorted. The others gave parting waves as my best friend and I turned back to the screen we'd been watching. It was no surprise when AJ got the upper hand quickly, nor when Brad refused the count.

Nikki and I grimaced as, sure enough, Brad dropped instantly to give a quick-count to Vickie just moments later. The bell rang, and Vickie rolled out of the ring with a speed I'd never seen before, only matched by Brad as he followed a moment later.

"What a match, am I right?" he laughed to Nikki and I as the two of them slipped backstage. I shot him an irritable scowl; as much as I didn't like AJ, he surpassed her on all levels of annoyance.

"You're such a kiss-ass," I pointed out; he scoffed and went to argue back just as Vickie smacked his chest to get his attention. His face scrunched up in pain – freakin' pansy – as he looked to where she was pointing.

AJ was having a total meltdown in the ring. She pounded the mat, kicking and screaming as she writhed in fury; Nikki and I stared up with wide eyes. We'd seen a few angry losses before, but AJ was taking the cake.

"Go get her out of the ring!" Vickie ordered, and Brad gave her an incredulous look.

"Me?!"

"Well I'm not going out there, and she can't throw a tantrum and hold up the show!"

As Vickie and Brad bickered, my best friend and I shared a quick look, and immediately spun to leave. We weren't getting roped into this. I'd just taken a step when Brad's hand locked onto my arm and tugged me back.

Both Nikki and I gave him incredulous looks; what game was he playing at, here? As he towed me back, Nikki moved to go after him. I waved my hand in dismissal.

"You go. It's easier if I just play along. I'll catch up," I promised, shooting Brad a scowl. After another moment of deliberation, Nikki let out a huff and nodded.

"She comes back hurt or you get her in trouble, your ass is mine, Maddox," she growled, and to my surprise Brad's eyes actually widened. Nikki stared him down as she backed away, and then gave me a last worried look before heading for the locker rooms as well.

"We can do this the easy way, or the hard way," I warned Brad, turning to glare up at him; his height was the only thing he had on me, and he knew it. Though he gave me a dubious scowl, he dropped his hold on me.

"Make yourself useful and go stop her!" he ordered, pointing towards the stage. My eyes widened at him. "She's ruining the show!"

"You ruined it, you pansy ass!" I scoffed. "I don't blame her! You're lucky she's not back here taking it out on you!"

Without warning, Brad's hands locked onto my upper arms again and he shoved me back, out through the curtains and onto the stage. I could practically feel the crowd's confusion; I broke his hold and went to throw a punch as he jumped away.

"Hey, hey, hey!" he said quickly, holding up his hands. "Use the anger on her! Get her backstage!" he pointed down the ramp, and then motioned for me to run after her. "Now!"

"No way!" I argued, moving to head backstage again. "Not my circus, not my monkey, Maddox!"

"Either bring her backstage right now or I'll have Vickie make you my personal assistant!"

"You've got to be kidding."

"Does this look like a joke to you?" he demanded, pointing a finger at his face; I snorted, and he quickly backpedaled. "Go ahead, try me!"

Okay, so I had no idea if he could do that or not. But just the thought of having to report to Brad freakin' Maddox made my stomach twist. Fighting him was just futile at this point, so I just threw up my hands, heading down the ramp.

AJ was flat out screeching at this point, throwing the ladders to the ground in a blind fury. I came around the corner of the ring slowly, arms held out; she caught my eye.

"AJ, hey," I said, giving a tight smile. She dove and grabbed a discarded steel chair, flinging it at me. I dropped and felt it fly over my head, slamming into the ring post behind me. My wide eyes went to the chair, and then to her; this chick was crazy!

"Hey!" I shouted, inching closer. "AJ, stop it! Calm down! It's over –"

Another chair flung at me; this time I caught it, and used it to deflect the table cover she threw at me as well. She let out an inhuman screech and literally upended one of the ladders at me.

Just barely ducking out of its path, I looked up to see AJ whirl and slap the poor timekeeper hard enough to knock him out of his chair. As she stood over him, seething, I threw the chair aside and dove forward.

Thankfully, she was the one person that wasn't bigger than me. I wrapped her up easily as I ducked down, wrangling the thrashing woman onto my shoulders in a fireman carry.

She screeched indecipherable words the entire way up the ramp, a few loose elbows catching me in the jaw; I was going to kill Brad. Somehow I managed to get us into one of the back halls before she finally caught a hard hit to my temple. With a yelp of pain I dropped my hold and she slid onto her feet.

For just a moment, we both stood there, catching our breaths; slowly, I took a step back as AJ righted herself, eyes wide and wild. The furious diva looked around us, taking in the props and stage equipment with a heated stare. She let out a scream, and lunged forward, grabbing the closest thing to her.

"AJ!" I shouted, then ducked as she flung whatever she could in my general direction. Her screeches grew even more furious as she realized she was missing me. "Whoa! Hey! Stop it!" I cried, narrowly missing a few other carelessly thrown objects. Her chest heaved with anger as she stared down at me, clenching and

unclenching her fists.

She lunged at me and caught me off-guard, slamming her hands into my shoulders. I stumbled back and landed hard on my ass – again – and scrambled back, holding my hands up.

"I was just following orders! Hey! I'm not the one who screwed you over! I'm just – AJ! Stop!"

She had actually grabbed a metal pole from one of the open storage crates and whirled to face me again. Just as she took a step, John slipped in between and wrapped her up quickly.

"Hey, hey, hey, calm down, relax, just relax for a second," he urged, catching my eyes over her shoulder and motioning for me to go. I nodded quickly and scrambled to my feet, backing down the hall as I mouthed 'Thanks'. He grimaced in reply, reluctantly holding the furious diva at bay for me to make my escape.

* * *

"You are not going to get food on your own," Bryan informed me, untangling himself from Brie as I paused at the locker room door.

"Oh come on," I started, and he held up a hand, falling into step with me.

"It's not even your safety I'm worried about. Your track record with bringing sustenance back is sub-par, and I'm actually hungry," he laughed. "A block of cheese isn't gonna cut it."

"Hey! I had buns and a hotdog –"

"Half a hotdog."

"Same thing!" I scoffed, and he just shook his head. "Fine. Be picky. Don't appreciate my foraging."

"I really don't. If we were cavemen and our survival depended on your ability to bring back nourishment, we'd be dead in an hour."

"Your words hurt, Bryan," I informed him, pretending to wipe a tear off my cheek as we reached the back room.

Well, hello round two!

Damien and Cody were just leaving with plates of food, both looking absolutely livid with the outcome of Miz TV. Just the setup I needed.

"Ladies," I greeted, giving a two-finger salute as we passed one another. Damien whirled and immediately bristled, face going bright red with alarming speed. Bryan and I paused as he snarled,

"You are just as bad as that absolute ignoramus! Just because I am more aesthetically pleasing than you doesn't mean I'm –"

"Hey, hey, hey," Cody said briskly, grabbing Damien's arm and towing him back, shooting me a scowl. "We talked about this. Pick your fights. She's just jealous of your hair, Damien. Take it as a compliment."

"Did you really use 'Honey Boo-Boo' as an adjective, earler?" I asked the mustached man, raising a brow. Cody pressed his lips together and didn't reply. "Come on, don't be like that. I'm impressed! I'm totally using that, too, by the way. Oh, and when you've got some time, I would love your advice on how to handle a rat infestation."

Cody narrowed his eyes, but he couldn't resist giving in and asking,

"Why the hell would you talk to me about that?"

"Well, I mean, your infestation is at least secluded," I began, tapping my upper lip; Bryan snorted and had to turn around to hide his laughter. This time it was Cody's face that turned bright red. My best friend snagged my hand and pulled me into the room before I could cause any more trouble.

"What did Rhodes Scholars ever do to you?" he snickered as we began to attack the buffet table. I grinned and shrugged, popping a few fries into my mouth.

"Just wrong place wrong time for them, I guess. Damien's my happy little accident."

Bryan snorted again, actually having to run his hand down his face to keep himself together. After all, we were on a time crunch; forage and return before the end of the match. We'd left partway through John's fight, unable to wait for food until after the show like the twins were doing. How they resisted 'unlimited buffet' was beyond me.

As Bryan meticulously piled another handful of chips onto his plate, I glanced at the TV. My jaw actually dropped as John lifted Big Show up onto his shoulders; holy shit!

"My back snapped just watching that," Bryan said in amazement; I nodded my agreement, and we cheered as John slammed him down into an AA. Both he and Show laid wearily in the ring, too tired for either man to go for a pin.

"Move your ass, Cena!" I cheered through a mouthful of potatoes. As Bryan chuckled and went to reply, my stomach dropped. The crowd had gotten to their feet, pointing towards one of the aisles.

Oh, you've GOT to be kidding me –

Seth dove over the barrier to the left, scrambling into the ring and immediately tackling John as he tried to get to his feet. The bell rang; disqualification. Bryan actually whined as he put his plate of food on the table.

"Just one night, one night I'd like to eat my chicken and watch wrestling in peace," he sighed as we locked eyes. We shared sympathetic frowns as the two of us turned and raced for gorilla position; we always seemed to end up here now. Why we even bothered to be anywhere else most nights, I didn't know.

"Ay, it's team No-Less!" Kofi cheered, clapping us on the back as we ran by. Bryan and I exchanged a look as we paused at the curtain, and with a mutual nod we fist-bumped and signaled for his music to hit.

Team No-Less was about to kick some ass.

Bryan's music hit, and it filled the arena around us, pumping me up as I sprinted down the ramp with my best friend at my side. The Shield made a line between us and John, who was lying limp on the far side. Roman and Seth squared up for Bryan as Dean bend low, fists up, ready to intercept me.

Neither of us slowed as we reached the ring, both sliding under the rope and getting to our feet a heartbeat later. I dove for Dean and caught him by surprise, spearing him in the chest hard to take him onto his back.

We fell, tangled together, ending up with me straddling him in the center of the ring. There was a flicker of arousal in his eyes again, and my breath left me.

That was all he needed. Wrapping an arm around my waist, Dean stood easily and dragged me up too, and then tossed me back. I hit the turnbuckle, winded, and barely got my arms up to deflect his hits.

As angry as I was at him for earlier, as pissed about his doubt in my chances with Del Rio, I was glad he didn't hold back on me in the ring. Most everyone I'd faced did – even when I'd been Renegade. But The Shield, as Dean had told me the other day, didn't care. I was in their way, and I had to be dealt with.

"What part'a stay away escaped your understanding?" he growled, dropping his attack to grab my shoulders. The moment he did I slammed my hands into his chest. He actually stumbled back in surprise and again, stared at me with a mixture of annoyance and excitement. It was quickly becoming my favorite expression of his.

As he surged back towards me I spun and shoved him into the turnbuckle. He slumped over the ropes, wheezing, and I smirked in victory as I turned to help Bryan.

My smirk disappeared.

Big Show had gotten back in the ring. He slowly rose to his full height, grinning down at me like a kid at Christmas. I'd never felt smaller in the ring than I did at this moment. I mean, on a good day I was only a couple inches above the top rope. I didn't even come to Big Show's shoulder.

He took one step and I took three back. Usually I was optimistic about my chances. With all the other people, there wasn't enough room to maneuver the ring like I'd need to in order to fight someone as big as him. He was gonna rip me in half.

Show lunged for a body slam. An arm wrapped around my waist from behind and I was spun on the spot. Dean threw me into the turnbuckle again and braced his hands on the ropes at either side of my shoulders.

Show slammed into him instead, and he took the brunt of the hit. He let out a pained grunt as he was jolted forward, but he kept himself from crushing me into the ropes. Dean Ambrose had just saved me from Big Show.

On instinct, my hands came up and caught his vest, keeping him from slumping as John ripped Big Show back to finish what they'd started earlier. He took a stumbled step into me, and without warning we were pressed up against one another again.

Sheamus' music hit, and the others around us whipped into a fury, but again it was as if Dean and I were alone. He stared down at me, his unreadable expression making my whole body burn with excitement. Though my hands untangled from his vest, he didn't move away.

But we were in the middle of a throw down, and there wasn't time for any kind of playful flirting or meaningful stares right now. John had just plowed Big Show through a table; Ziggler, for some reason, had insisted on joining the fight. He and Sheamus were throwing each other around outside the ring. Bryan was being tag-teamed by the rest of the Shield, and that would be my focus.

As I moved to slip past Dean, he nudged me back into the corner and shook his head. He was still trying to protect me. Setting my jaw, I stared up at him defiantly as the anger from earlier began to surface.

"What, think I can't take your boys? Like you thought I couldn't handle Del Rio?"

His brow furrowed a bit. He actually seemed surprised by my accusation.

"Nah, Finch," he said; the sound of my nickname rolling off his tongue soothed my anger just a hint. "Don't like anyone else gettin' their hands on you. If anyone's gonna beat your ass, it's gonna be me."

He didn't even get to flash me a cocky smirk as John ripped him back and threw him across the ring. Before he could check to make sure I was okay, Show dragged him back into their own fight.

With Dean stunned and tangled in the ropes opposite me, I took my chance. Roman was closest; I surged forward and wrapped my arms around his waist, throwing myself aside and actually managing to get Roman into a halfway decent powerslam.

Which, okay, really just made us both tumble awkwardly out of the ring. But hey, he was off of Bryan! It was clear myself and the irritated Samoan hadn't been expecting that. Again, I met the less-than-amused scowl of Roman Reigns, and I immediately skittered back.

"Look, c'mon, I was just –" Roman stood up, towering over me. Much less attractive than Dean looming over me. As he stooped, I crawled back for the barricade, trying to bat him away. He easily batted my hits away and hauled me up onto his shoulder like a sack of angry potatoes.

Seriously, I needed to fill my pockets with sand, or something. This whole 'lightweight' thing was getting annoying.

To my surprise, Roman turned for the ramp. For the tables set up along the barriers ahead of me. Oh god; a preview of what I'd be in for during TLC. Roman actually chuckled as I struggled to slide off his shoulder.

"Put me down, asshole!" I squeaked, actually worrying now as he began to maneuver me into prime throwing position.

FEED. ME. MORE.

Backup had arrived!

Roman actually froze in place, and spent half a second deliberating his chances of both putting me through a table and bracing for Ryback. Clearly, he didn't like his odds. He reached up and, grabbing me by the waist, upended me and tossed me onto the ramp.

A squeak of surprise left me as I slumped down; Ryback paused by me long enough to help me sit up and ensure I was okay.

"Get 'em, big guy!" I cheered, shoving to my knees. Bryan and John had both rolled out of the ring now; Big Show had taken off through the crowd, and Sheamus and Ziggler were caught up in their own little world. My friends circled to me as we watched Ryback rip the Shield apart.

They didn't even get a chance to regroup; Ryback let out a roar and spun to take on the next one in the ring, but all three men scattered. Seth and Roman took off first, and Dean hesitated on the barrier.

Just long enough to give me one las wink before he ran away from the chaos he'd created.

* * *

 _A/N: You guys, your response to the story is so uplifting! Seriously, I love all of you that have messaged and reviewed. You are the reason this story is as great as it is! Really, I wouldn't be anywhere without you guys!_

 _As always, go to .com to vew Jamie's match outfit! This chapter's outfit is Jamie's ring attire, so definitely check it out!_


	10. Revelations

_Thank you to the most amazing beta, crazy-wild-and-free. She is what makes this story so great! Thank you darlin' for all you do!_

* * *

Feet slammed into my stomach and I was launched backwards hard, hitting the ropes. There was no recovery time; I barely managed to pitch myself forward and avoid the shoulder to my gut.

Ducking into a roll, I pushed up on my shoulder and got to my feet just as he untangled from the ropes. I was up on the top rope a heartbeat later, and just as he turned to face me, I twisted around and launched myself into a moonsault.

For the first time that day I landed the move, and Bryan let out a yelp of surprise as he dropped onto his back. I scrambled and flipped myself onto his chest as I hit the mat.

"One, two, three, _ding ding ding_!" I sat up and threw my hands in the air. " _Jamie Lawless has done it! She's pinned Daniel Bryan for the United States Championship_! _And the crowd goes wild… ahhhh_!"

Bryan snorted, sitting up and shoving me forward so I tipped onto my side. I gave him a cheeky smile as he frowned.

"So what, in your little fantasies I'm not even the world heavyweight champ!?"

"No, Cena was. Until I beat him," I explained, tapping the imaginary belt on my shoulder that I'd 'won' from our earlier practice session. "And now I'm a two-title girl."

"You know, that was a quick count," he informed me, shoving to his feet and then reaching down to help me up. "Any sane ref would reverse that call."

"Good point. Let's deliberate with the ref," I agreed, then pretended to consult with myself. "They said it was a clean, fair win. So stop being a sore loser! Besides, let's talk about that wicked moonsault –"

"Yeah, I thought I said _no_ moonsault yet," he cut in, face dropping into a stern frown. "You're still a little shaky –"

"Just on the jump. I've got the landing down –"

"If you're shaky on the jump, you're shaky on the move," he explained, smoothly transitioning from big brother to serious mentor. "All it would take is one slip-up, and you could be paralyzed, or worse. So until you're solid on the jump I don't want you doing it."

I opened my mouth to argue, but the look Bryan gave me had me shutting my mouth. I just gave a meek nod he cracked a smile, ruffling my hair as he walked around me.

"What about just doing a suicide dive?" I suggested after a moment of silence, and I saw him bristle, glancing back at me. "What? You do it all the time –"

"It's bad enough you insist on being a high flyer, but you could at least take on moves that don't require you literally throwing yourself at people like that."

"I'm literally half the size of most wrestlers," I pointed out, hanging on the ropes as he slid out from the ring, grabbing his water. "It's not like I have a lot of options to take someone down any other way."

"You've got your leg sweep _and_ your Hurricanrana," he pointed out.

"Yeah, but I need to expand. I can't just be a multi-title champ with two moves."

"Randy seems to do just fine with one," he countered. "Have him teach you that."

I ignored the pang of apprehension in my chest at the mention of Randy, giving Bryan a roll of my eyes. He snorted in amusement at my reaction, taking it as annoyance, nudging me playfully as I hopped out of the ring to start packing up.

I'd texted a few times since Monday, which had really just gotten me vague responses and an even worse feeling of guilt. He was waiting for an answer, and I had no idea what to say.

The thought of romance with my best friend hadn't even crossed my mind; I'd been so hung up on Dean – and Mox – that no other guys had even caught my eye. And now Randy had, and the worst part was, I _could_ see a relationship with him. He was attractive, sweet, caring… really, everything anyone could want in a relationship.

The problem was that Randy wasn't Dean.

For as attractive as Randy was, his looks just didn't hold up in comparison. Dean's alluring smirk, the tongue that just wouldn't stay in his mouth, those fucking _dimples_ … For the sake of Randy's dignity, we wouldn't even _discuss_ the arms.

And then, y'know, Dean's personality. For as tough and hardcore as he came off, as ruthless as he seemed, he had still almost instinctively protected me from Big Show. Even just in our regular matches, he did his best to keep me safe from the other threats in the ring. He seemed to care about me, and I wasn't gonna lie, the protectiveness was a _huge_ plus.

Did Dean even _do_ relationships, though? From what I'd seen of Mox at CZW, the answer was a solid _no_. But things, people, they changed. And after the month of near-constant flirting… Then there was the issue of Dean's morals. Which, maybe wouldn't have been such an issue if he and his friends didn't gang up and assault my friends every week.

"I don't think I could execute the RKO," I said to break the silence as Bryan and I got into the elevator to head back to the rooms. "Pretty sure that would fail miserably."

"Why, you afraid to try something new?" he teased; I snorted to brush him off as he continued, "Doesn't hurt to take your chance with the unknown, Jay. You might even surprise yourself with how well it works out."

His words meant for wrestling immediately brought up Dean in my mind. My heart tightened a big and I glanced over at my big brother. He'd unwillingly given me the exact advice I'd needed.

"Thanks, fortune cookie," I laughed, leaning on his arm as we rode up to our floor.

Try something new, huh?

* * *

Find the Shield.

It was the one and only thing besides harassing Damien I absolutely had to do tonight, and so far, I was failing fantastically. Already half an hour in, and I hadn't even confirmed if they were in the building or not.

After what had happened on Raw, I hadn't gotten the chance to tear into them about ruining my match. And with Nikki and John already headed up to Brooklyn for TLC this Sunday, and Bryan and Brie in meetings with Hunter and Stephanie most of the night, I had nothing to do but hunt.

However, for three burly, giant men that had most the locker room after them, they were surprisingly hard to find. Made even harder when I was getting interrupted every two steps.

"Hey! Kid!"

"That's not my name," I informed Big Show as I skirted around him. No time to get into it with him; Damien Sandow wasn't going to annoy himself, and neither would I if I didn't find the Shield soon.

A meaty hand locked onto my upper arm and pulled me to a stop, towing me backwards and spinning me back around.

"Hey, Show, c'mon," Booker started as I wrenched myself free. Both men looked at me, surprised, and I took a step back. He reached for me again and I smacked his hand down, then jammed a finger at him.

"It's not nice to grab people, you behemoth." Damien would be so proud. "Just because you're being a baby doesn't mean you can forget your manners."

"Did you just see my match?" he demanded eagerly, and I snorted.

"Is that what this is about? You're really trying to worm your way out of your fight with Sheamus?!"

"So you _did_ see it –"

"Yeah, and I –"

"So look! A witness that saw Sheamus assault me! You _have_ to call off the match now!" Show whined to Booker; the general manager and I shared a look of bemused irritation. He raised a brow at me.

"Is that what you think, Ms. Lawless?"

Show whipped his head back to look at me eagerly, like a druggie looking for his fix. I backed away, hands up, shaking my head.

"Oh no. I'm not touchin' this crazy with a ten-foot pole," I scoffed. "But Booker, listen to the man. I mean, I'm sure the fans don't wanna pay good money to see him sniveling on another pay-per-view."

Show's face twisted into fury as I gave him a two-finger salute; hey, he's the one that dragged me into that in the first place.

Alright, back to Shield-hunting. And this time, _no distractions_.

As I passed by the locker rooms, though, an unexpected blessing stepped into my path. A grin that could only be described as malicious came onto my face. I didn't know where my target was, but his tag-team partner might.

"Hey, Cody!" I called, doing my best to sound relieved and out of breath as I jogged towards him.

Damien had moved his locker again – he was getting smarter by the week – so hunting for him was becoming a real chore. I'd have to invest in like, a tracker chip in his robe or something. Though I _really_ had to find the Shield, a brief detour for Damien could be spared. After all, he was at least on the to-do list.

He glanced over his shoulder and gave me a wary look as I got to his side. "I've been looking everywhere for you!"

"Uh, why –" he started, and then immediately bristled and gave a defensive scowl. "If you're trying to get the passcode to Damien's locker –"

 _As if I need the code to break it open_ , I thought to myself as I said quickly,

"No, no! Actually, it's _Damien_ that's looking for you."

His eyes narrowed; I gave my best innocent look and jerked my head back behind us, giving the first lie that came to mind. "He said he had a few questions to go over about your match tonight."

"But I thought we were up next," he began, pointing towards gorilla position. _Aha_! He'd be by the stage! Excellent. Time to get rid of his backup so I wasn't outnumbered.

"No, the whole thing with Show and Sheamus, it's still going on. So Damien was hoping to catch you before."

Again, Cody narrowed his eyes.

"So he sent _you_. His self-proclaimed _arch_ - _nemesis_ , to tell me this."

"Ooh, I've been upgraded from cockroach to nemesis!" I grinned; Cody gave me an unamused scowl. "Sadly, no. I heard him asking around. Figured it was the least I could do after last week –"

"Something tells me I shouldn't listen to a word you're saying."

"Ignore the Damien Sandow in your head and go talk to the one in the break room," I advised, walking backwards away from him to hold his disbelieving frown. "Hey, don't listen, that's fine. But don't blame _me_ when your match falls through tonight."

To my surprise, after a moment of deliberation, Cody actually let out a huff and spun on his heel, marching around the corner. Oh poor, naïve little Cody. He'd learn soon enough. But for now I'd take the distraction. It just gave me more time to find my robed target.

Damien's music had just started when I reached gorilla position, like destiny calling out to me. It was fate, it had to be; I looked up at the screen as I motioned for the sound tech to cue my music. This was even better than I'd imagined; I'd come up with my idea almost three days ago and I'd been dying to reveal what I'd thought of.

" _It is with esteemed pleasure that I re-introduce to you… My tag team partner, and best friend…_ " Damien began, and the grin that came onto my face _may_ have been a little overexcited. Oh, this was so perfect. " _Please! Stand up! Remain silent, and show your respect for the magnificent… the marvelous –_ "

My music blasted through the arena and Damien actually screamed.

He watched in horror as I danced down the ramp towards him, slapping hands and pointing towards the signs for me in the crowd. Damien actually backed up to the opposite side of the ring as I jumped up onto the apron and vaulted over the top rope.

"What have you done with Cody, you heathen?! If you've hurt him –"

"Don't worry," I promised, taking a mic and holding up a hand to soothe him. "Your mustached sidekick will be out soon enough. While we wait, though, I figured we could take a moment to debut our tag team! Sounds to me like you just couldn't wait!"

" _What_?! I'm not _your_ partner! I'm Cody's –"

"Oh come on! After all those kind words you just said about me, Dames, we can't hide the truth!"

"What are you _talking_ about!?"

He was staring at me wildly, face bright red, torn between fury and horror. With a huge, cheeky grin, I turned back to the crowd.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Let me introduce to you the future tag-team champs –" I tapped my chest and then swept my arm over to the panicking man at my side. " _Jamien Sandless_!"

Damien screamed again.

The crowd, however, seemed to love the new team name I'd come up with. In moments a chant of ' _JA-MI-EN JA-MI-EN_ ' started up, only further enraging the robed superstar pacing wildly around me.

"No! Stop it! Stop this! We are _not_ Jamien Sandless! This is absolutely ridiculous –"

"It sounds even better when you say it, _partner_!" I teased; the crowd roared as Damien actually threw his microphone down in anger. Though I was more than willing to drag this out, Cody's music cut me off.

The mustached man didn't look very pleased with me; my queue to take my leave. Damien was still spluttering angrily as I ducked past him, already out of the ring by the time Cody climbed in.

"Hey, glad you found Damien!" I called to him, and his face twisted into a scowl as I laughed and vaulted the barrier. The crowd slowly transitioned to chanting ' _CODY'S MUSTACHE_ ', only infuriating him more. Their combined anger stayed with me as I made my way backstage.

Seriously, it was Shield time. Half the show was already over; at this rate, I wouldn't see them until Sunday. And I wasn't waiting that long to set them straight. Or see Dean and his arms. But that was completely beside the point.

"See, I _knew_ I was right!" Big Show exclaimed to David Otunga as I turned down a back hallway. Oh no. Not this again! Any other night and I'd be on board for tormenting Big Show – especially to help Sheamus – but I was on a schedule, damnit! Immediately I spun around to duck out of sight. "Booker doesn't know what he's – hey! Kid!"

Well, shit.

"Still not my name," I informed him, pausing reluctantly and turning to frown his direction. Both superstars studied me for a moment as I crossed my arms over my chest. Okay, so I had time for a _little_ harassment. "Are you still bitching about Sheamus?"

"She was watching the match! She saw what happened!" he told David excitedly; the smaller man studied me, stroking his jaw in thought.

"Ms. Lawless, can you verify that you were a witness to the breach of contract by Sheamus?"

"What I can do and what I _will_ do are two separate things."

Show and David shared a look that translated to ' _you're not making it to the locker room any time soon_ '. I took a step back.

"We could use a neutral party. A witness," David explained as he and Show began to advance on me. I held my hands out to keep them back.

"Oh no," I said sternly as Show started to close the space between us. "No way. I'm not getting involved –"

Show lunged at me just as I skittered back. My smaller legs didn't move fast enough; I squeaked in alarm as I was tossed up onto Show's shoulder. He and David turned immediately, heading for gorilla position. Show easily kept my legs pinned to his broad chest with one arm, which was incredibly unfair, to say the least. I twisted desperately, elbowing the back of his head and pounding my fists into his meaty back.

"Put me down! I have rights, you know!"

Okay, trouble-magnet was possibly a good nickname for me. Seriously, at this rate, I wasn't gonna find Shield before the end of the night. As we got to gorilla position, I twisted and saw Damien and Cody just getting backstage. Their segment was over; they were my only hope!

"Damien!" I shouted, twisting and reaching out to him. Maybe, deep underneath his disgust and hatred, there was a part of him that actually cared about my wellbeing!

The uncontrolled laughter echoing down the halls from both of them squashed that theory pretty quickly. Show's music started, and the crowd rumbled with annoyance and confusion as David led us down the ramp. The big man climbed the apron and dumped me ungraciously over the ropes; I landed with another squeak, rubbing my hip resentfully as he chuckled.

As the other two men got into the ring with me I shoved to my feet, turning to leave. Show's hand locked onto my arm and towed me back, again. This time, though I tried to pull free, his vice-grip locked on even tighter.

"Now all of you _clearly_ saw Sheamus put his hands on me," he began; I rolled my eyes as hard as I could. "And now we have a witness!"

"You have a _hostage_ ," I corrected, loud enough for the mic to pick up . "I told you I don't want –"

"I don't care!" he cut in, squeezing tighter on my arm; I grimaced in pain and tried to pull free again, to no avail. "You're my _witness_ –"

"Yeah? Well witness _this_ –" I spat as David cut in over me.

"What we have here is an open and shut case," he began; as he rattled on about the legality of the contract, I tried to get out of Show's grip again. I was a moment away from going for a low blow when David said pointedly,

"This decision isn't something that should be left in the hands of a clearly biased general manager. So with our neutral party witness here to back us up –"

He gestured to me and I let out a laugh of disbelief. Show, still holding my arm, turned me roughly to glare down at me.

"What's so funny?"

"Neutral party!? You were gonna kick my ass Monday night. Why the hell would I agree to back you up!?"

"Because, you little brat, if you don't say your piece and do what I say –"

 _Can you dig it, suckas!?_

All of us turned to stare in surprise as Booker T came storming out on to the stage. Man, he didn't look very happy.

"Let me tell ya somethin', Mr. Otunga," Booker said dangerously, shaking his head. "It's obvious that degree you got is worth as much as the paper it's printed on." As myself and the crowd _ooh_ 'd, Booker's eyes slipped over to me. "Ms. Lawless, would you get yourself outta that ring already?"

Exasperated, I threw my free arm up in the air and gave him an incredulous look.

"Right, because I had a say in any of this," I shot, struggling pointedly against Show's iron grip on me. Man, my arm was gonna be bruised for weeks after this. Asshole.

"Look, as far as I'm concerned, the contract still stands –"

" _No_!" Big Show hollered, finally releasing me and shoving me aside as he began to actually stomp his foot like a six year old. I shared a disbelieving look with the announcers as he hollered, "It was violated! The contract was violated!"

"No, no, no," David said over Show's shouting as I moved to get out of the ring. "Sheamus clearly violated the contract. Y'know, why don't you give Big Show _one_ good reason not to call off the match."

"Oh, you want a reason? I'll give you a reason –"

 _It's a shame that they lost their heads_ …

Booker T whirled as Sheamus came storming out from backstage, chair in hand, menace on his face. I had just ducked through the ropes to try and leave when the same meaty fingers from before hooked my arm. Show ripped me back and I shouted in surprise as he spun me on the spot and held me to his chest, using both hands this time. Though I struggled, I hardly even made Show budge; he _did_ move back the moment Sheamus climbed in the ring, though.

"Get your hands off the lass and face me like a man!" Sheamus challenged, pacing back and forth in front of us lividly. Show actually held me tighter, like he was truly scared of the man across from us. "Because here's the thing, Show! You call off the match, and fella, there's _nothin_ ' that's standin' in the way of me kickin' your ass here tonight!"

The crowd cheered wildly as I tipped my head to look back at Show. He was literally sweating bullets right then, weighing his choices as he watched Sheamus pace. The redheaded, wild-eyed man hit the chair for emphasis, and Show actually freakin' _flinched_.

With a grunt, the big man dropped his hold on me and shoved me forward as he snatched the mic from David. He gave a nervous clear of his throat and then said meekly,

"The, uh, the match is still valid."

Sheamus and I exchanged victorious grins as Show all but ran out of the ring, not even daring a look back at us. Sheamus, laughing, dropped the chair and leaned against the ropes, taunting Show as he scampered up the ramp.

As I turned, another freakin' hand grabbed my shoulder. Irritably I wrenched myself free and spun to face David as he scowled at me. He tapped the contract and then did his best to puff out his chest and seem important.

"On behalf of my client, he isn't thinking clearly, and we'll still need a witness to go to the corporate office –"

"Listen here, _Legally Blonde_. I don't care what you and Show do with the contract. But I'm not a part of it from here on out, and if you _ever_ touch me again I will _level you_. Got it?"

Apparently, my message hadn't been received.

Again I turned to leave and David's hand grabbed my shoulder. My patience snapped and I spun around so fast he had no chance to brace as I hit him with one of the most vicious buzzsaw kicks I'd ever delivered.

He dropped instantly, out cold; Sheamus gave a laugh of surprise, holding his fist to his mouth as he watched me step coolly over Otunga's body. Sheamus as I high-fived as he held the ropes for me.

"See you 'round, Lass," Sheamus chuckled as we got backstage, ruffling my hair as he headed to get ready for his match. As entertaining as the last hour had been, I had a mission to complete. Not wasting any time, I slipped out from the curtain and set off down the hall.

 _Finally_. Still almost an hour left. The night was still mostly young. I could get back to my hunt for –

"Well," a familiar accent drawled. "To what do we owe this pleasure?"

No freakin' way.

I spun around and came face to face with the Shield.

"I have been looking _all over_ for you three," I informed them, crossing my arms over my chest. Unlike with Damien, those words didn't send them running. In fact, it drew them even closer, crowding around me until my back hit the wall and I was being towered over by the three smirking men.

"Oh really, now," Dean mused, tapping his chin as he studied me. "That makes both of us, Finch."

He purposefully crossed his arms and smirked even wider. His muscles strained tight against his shirt; I mean seriously, that just wasn't _fair_. Using all my willpower – and really not wanting to be embarrassed in front of Seth and Roman – I kept my eyes on his.

"Cut the sweet talk. We're having a serious discussion."

There was a genuine flicker of surprise on Dean's face, mirrored by the other two. They all shared a brief glance, and it was Seth that asked,

"Why? We haven't even done anything."

"Am I the only one that remembers Monday night? Y'know, my first official match as _myself_?"

"Oh yeah," Dean said, snapping his fingers and then pointing at me as the others nodded in some unspoken agreement. I raised a brow. "We _did_ wanna talk to you 'bout that. You wanna tell us why you screwed that up?"

None of the boys started laughing with me, and I slowly went quiet as I stared around at them.

"Wait, are you being serious right now?" Dean raised both brows in confirmation. "Okay, let's back this up. Out of you and me, Ambrose, which one was supposed to be in the ring that night?"

"That's beside the –" Seth began; I held out a finger at him. He was so surprised he actually did stop talking.

"It's exactly the point," I informed him, still staring purposefully at Dean. "Now answer my question."

There it was. The flicker of arousal at the tone of my voice. So, Mr. Ambrose liked me angry and in charge, eh? File that under ' _useful_ _for_ _later'_. When I pressed my lips together and narrowed my eyes, he let out a breathy chuckle and shook his head.

"We ain't playin' this game –" I held up my hand to _him_ this time. He fell silent, poking his tongue against the inside of his cheek as he smirked down at me.

"We are. Because you three jocks decided to crash my match and you couldn't even let it end in disqualification." An angry scowl at Seth as I added, "you made me take a loss."

"Nah, don't turn it around on us," Dean argued, the playfulness falling off his face. "We didn't make you lose. You're the one that didn't pin Del Rio –"

"What kind of wrestler do you take me for?"

"A tiny one," Roman added; at the scowl I shot him, he shrugged. "Am I wrong?"

"You're – _no_ ," I huffed; he smirked. "That's beside the point, you Samoan smart-ass –"

"So you give yourself a loss and you blame us?" Seth cut in, and I snapped my sharp gaze to him. "That's not very fair."

"What's not very fair, Sethie, is having someone take over your match because they don't think you're good enough to win on your own.."

All four of us fell silent; the boys stared at me in surprise as I defensively crossed my arms over my chest. Dean, unsurprisingly, was the first to break the silence. He let his arms uncross as he asked in genuine curiosity,

"You think that's why we jumped your match, Finch?"

This time it was _my_ turn to be confused. Wasn't that it? When I looked around, all three had honest, questioning stares. Uncertain now, I shrugged my shoulders.

"What else would it be?"

"We don't – that's not it," Dean said immediately, making a face as he scoffed. "Not at all. Exact opposite."

"You're gonna need to walk me through this."

Dean huffed and ran a hand through his hair, clearly having thought his answer had been enough of an explanation. Roman and Seth, watched the two of us, almost amused, as Dean struggled to get his words out. He rested his hand on the back of his neck as he tipped his head back, studying the ceiling.

"Look, Finch. You uh, you're a, uh, a pretty good wrestler. Okay?" Between the gruff mumbling of his admission and the actual hint of pink on his cheeks, the grin I gave couldn't be helped. Immediately my eyes flashed down and I bit my lip to hide the smile when he dropped his gaze to me. "And we just figured –"

When he cut off, my eyes went back to his. He reached out and cupped my chin in his fingers, thumb reaching up and tugging my lip free. He pulled back and cleared his throat as I gave a questioning look.

"It's distracting, okay? And I'm tryin' t' get this out," he growled as Seth and Roman actually freakin' snickered into their vests. Now it was _my_ turn to turn red as Dean huffed,

"We figured Del Rio needed his ass kicked and we wanted to help you out."

"Not because we think you aren't good enough," Seth added quickly at my expression.

"It was our… offering, so to speak," Roman added, a little more helpfully this time. My eyes wandered over the three of them. All looked sincere as they waited for my response. With a heavy sigh, I dropped my arms and ran a hand through my hair to push it back.

"Why did you want to give me an offering?"

"Why do you have to ask so many questions?" Seth snarked back to me; I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Why do you look like you lost a fight with a bottle of bleach?"

"It's a _fashion statement_ –"

" _Because_ ," Dean cut in, smacking Seth's chest with the back of his hand; he glared at me and got a cheeky smile in response. Dean shot me a look and I cleared my throat, playing innocent as I looked up at him. "We respect you, okay? We were tryin' to help you out. That's all."

Dean's eyes flickered between mine, waiting for my reaction. I let out a long sigh and then nodded slowly, looking around at them.

"I get it. And… thank you," I added, more to Dean, though I glanced at the other two. "But I'm serious, the next time you guys mess up my match, I'll kick _all_ of your asses."

"That a joke? You tryin' to be funny?" Dean smirked, the look of relief he'd just given me immediately pushed aside.

"As I recall, Ambrose, I've already put you on your ass a few times." As the other two laughed, I turned to Seth and poked a finger into his chest. " _And_ you. German suplex aside, I've taken you down."

"She's got a point," Roman added as I turned to him. I opened my mouth and he shook his head. "You _knocked_ me down once –"

" _Twice_."

"Okay, twice. But you didn't _take_ me down. That doesn't count."

"Fine. I'll give you a good, clean, ass-kicking on Sunday to make it fair between you three," I smirked; Dean chuckled again, shaking his head at me as his tongue flicked out across his lower lip.

"Whatever you say, Finch."

"Oh come on, you know I –"

What could only be described as the shriek of a dying animal echoed down the hall, and all four of us gave a start. The boys whirled, and to my surprise, they moved together to keep between myself and whatever unholy demon had just risen up from the depths of hell.

" _Where is she_?!"

"Oh," I laughed, pushing myself out from between Dean and Seth; both men moved to pull me back and I pushed their hands down. "It's just Damien."

"What did you do?" Dean asked slowly; though he kept his voice light, all three men were still braced to jump in front of me. I had to admit, it was a nice feeling, having the three of them willing to protect me.

"Let's find out," I decided, and before they could argue, I turned and called out,

"Dames! Is that you?"

Not a moment later the furious man burst from around the corner, eyes wild, hair mussed up and robe undone, hanging haphazardly from his arms. His phone was clutched in one hand; the other he used to gesture furiously.

"Make it stop! You make it stop _right now_! I will call the FBI! I will call homeland security! I will have border patrol arrest you, you lowly, diseased cretin –"

"What have I told you about sweet talkin' me?" I teased; he was so far past disheveled he just gave another shriek in response. The alarmed members of the Shield watched us with absolutely lost expressions. "Okay, I gotta know. What did I do to get you like this, and how can I do it again?"

"This was your plan _all along_ you heathen!" he snarled, jamming his phone into my hands and jabbing his finger at the screen. I scanned the page and burst out laughing.

 _Jamien_ _Sandless_ was trending on twitter.

"Oh my god, is it Christmas? Is this what heaven's like?" I snorted, wiping a tear from my eye as he threw his hands up.

"This is _not_ funny, Jeanette!" he chastised, red in the face. "This is _slander_! I never agreed to Jamien Sandless! This is not our tag team name! We are _not_ a tag team! We are not _anything_ –"

"Jamien Sandless?" Roman snorted at the same time Dean caught my eye and asked,

"Jeanette?"

Damien rounded on the Shield boys, too far gone in his unnecessary rage to care who he was shouting at.

"Do _not_ encourage the defamation of my name!" he howled; as I shot Dean a wink in response to his question, I began to slowly back down the hall, Damien's phone in hand. "She has made a mockery of Rhodes Scholars, of the once-glorious Damien Sandow, of the entire WWE as a whole –"

"Hey, Dames," I called once I was a safe distance away, typing on his phone with a grin. "What are you thinkin', Mr. Lawless, or Mrs. Sandow? I'm pretty flexible –"

" _Give it back_!" he bellowed, spinning and nearly taking himself out as he stumbled on his robe, surging after me. With a laugh, I gave the Shield a two-finger salute and broke into a dead sprint down the hall, Damien hot on my heels.

What a night it was shaping up to be.

* * *

"You know this is all gonna go to hell, one way or another," Bryan pointed out as he watched me pace idly. I glanced at him and gave a devilish grin.

"'Course. That's what I'm counting on. I'll be surprised if Miz even get's an actual question out."

We'd been asked by Stephanie to make a guest appearance on Miz TV. Promote the match on Sunday, talk up our tag-teaming with Ryback, that sort of thing. But let's be honest, there was no way it was gonna go down like she'd planned.

" _This Sunday at TLC, three superstars look to stop the Shield in a three-on-three tables, ladders, and chairs match. Two of those three are my guests right now_!"

The crowd screamed in anticipation as Bryan jumped off the crate he'd been sitting on; we fist-bumped and took position at the curtain.

" _Please welcome my guests at this time… Team No-Less_!"

Bryan's music exploded around us, nearly drowned out from the crowd as we walked out together. The grin on my face was unmatched as we marched down the ramp; how awesome was it to be in a tag-team with my best friend?!

We fist-bumped and then jumped onto the apron in sync, both stepping through the ropes and then turning to Miz. I hopped up onto one of the chairs he'd set up as Bryan stood between us, pumped up and ready to go.

"Well, Daniel, I'll start with you, since I've known you since you started in the WWE. I know that look. So tell me, how did it feel –"

Bryan, who had been glancing around with a scowl on his face, snapped around to glare at Miz.

"How did it _feel_?" he asked incredulously. "Wait, wait, wait. Hold up. _How did it feel_? When what, the Shield powerbombed me? Beat me into a pulp? How do you _think_ it felt?!"

"Not good," I offered; Miz gave me an unamused look over Bryan's head that I returned with a cheeky smile.

"What are you, _Oprah_?! No. The time for talk is _over_. Now it's time for _action_. And on Sunday, all this anger I've got is gonna be unleashed with tables, with ladders, with chairs! All over the Shield until they are lying in this ring _begging_ for the pain to stop!"

Well _damn_! Let it all out, Bryan! The grin on my face was almost starting to hurt; Miz actually looked a little alarmed. For a small man, Bryan carried a _lot_ of rage.

"And do you know what I'm gonna say to them, Miz? Do you know what I'm gonna say?"

"No, don't get him started," I warned Miz, pointing a finger in warning at him.

"No, I don't –" he started, ignoring me; I dropped my face in my hand as Bryan leaned a little closer to him.

"I'm gonna say… _NO_!"

Miz's eyes widened; _now_ he understood. And it was too late.

" _No_! _No_! _No_!"

With a roll of my eyes, I hopped off the chair and snagged Bryan's arm to keep him from pacing the ring.

"Daniel –"

" _No_!"

"Daniel!"

" _No_!"

" _Daniel_ _Bryan_!"

" _No_!"

My hand went up and slapped over his mouth to cut him off as I shot Miz a look; only one I felt Bryan had controlled his shouting did I dare take a step back. Though he still looked a little crazed, he was thankfully silent. With a huff, I turned back to our host.

"Look. The Shield made a huge mistake, attacking us," I told Miz, sharing a determined look with my best friend as he continued to pace angrily. "Because the end result is that Daniel, Ryback, and I … we're unstoppable together, and we're all on the same page right now."

"The Shield don't stand a chance on Sunday," Bryan promised Miz, giving a wild grin. "They'll be stuck in an even fight, and there's no way they're walking out of there in one piece!"

"Oh? And why _is_ that?" Miz baited, and hell, I'd give him this one. With a sly smile, I turned to the ground.

"Because we will use _tables_!"

" _Yes_!" Bryan cried.

"We will use _ladders_!"

" _Yes_!"

" _We will use chairs_!"

" _YES_!"

"And we will love _every single second_ of showing the Shield what happens when they cross our paths!"

" _Yes! Yes! Yes!_ " Bryan chanted, pumping a fist in the air as he jumped around the ring. Aw, what the hell. I tossed my microphone onto the couch and then threw my hands in the air in time with our _Yes_! chants.

The titantron went dark; my shouts died out as I saw the camera feed flicker to life. My hand went out and smacked Bryan across his chest to catch his attention. He stopped and turned, staring at me in question until I jammed my finger at the screen.

The camera twisted as it was picked up; as cheesy as it sounded, my heart actually skipped a beat. Dean stared dangerously into the camera – at me – and when he saw he had our attention, his lips twitched into a smirk.

"I'm Dean Ambrose."

"Seth Rollins."

"Roman Reigns."

"We're the Shield," Dean announced, camera back to him, and good _lord_ did that man look good intimidating me. His curls were pushed back from his face; a few hung into his eyes as he grinned at me wildly, tongue darting out to lick his lips. "An' we've been listenin' to you two make your empty threats… Well. Really wanna find out what happens when you threaten the Shield?"

Dean's lips curled up into a full smirk as he gave a low chuckle. My god, keep it together Jamie! I barely managed to stop myself from nibbling on my lower lip. Just the memory of Dean's thumb pulling it back, the look in his eyes as he watched me do just that earlier… A tremor of excitement ran up my spine.

" _Justice_!" Seth continued, snapping me out of my thoughts. "We are the _bringers_ of justice in the WWE. You two and Ryback, you're three of the main perpetrators of _in_ justice, and we'll be dealing with you swiftly and efficiently."

Bryan let out a furious laugh; he wasn't having any of this. I'd probably be a little more furious if I wasn't so damn distracted by Dean's tongue hanging out as the camera passed to Roman. As if he knew I was looking at him, he flicked his brows up at me and gave a swift wink. My entire body nearly melted.

"Jamie Lawless," Roman stated, and my eyes snapped from Dean's sinful smile to the glare on the Samoan's face, sobering me somewhat. "Your actions… they've forced our hand. We told you we don't wanna hurt you… But when you throw yourself into the fire, little girl, you're gonna get burned."

"Little Finch," Dean drawled, hand coming up to ruffle his curls; I made sure to take note of his ridiculously attractive arm as he stared me down. Now it was clear he could see a live feed of us in the ring; his eyes followed me as I moved closer to the ropes, staring up at him.

"You think you're protected, hiding behind Ryback and Daniel Bryan? We already took out the Demon Kane. You really think those amateurs you're teaming with can keep me away from you?"

His words set off something inside of me; a deep, unyielding ache to be near him again. The way he spoke, as if I was his prize and he was determined to win… This time I _did_ briefly nibble across my bottom lip. In response, Dean smirked victoriously and slowly slid his tongue over his own.

We were driving each other crazy.

"And what about 'chu, Daniel?" Roman jeered, again breaking me out of the spell Dean had gotten me under. "We broke your tag-team partner. We turned Kane into a victim. _The_ _Shield_ did that. And now you're next."

Though we stayed facing the titantron, Bryan and I slid our gazes over to one another. Yeah, he was thinkin' what I was thinkin'.

"Just 48 hours!" Dean laughed, shaking his head as though he was pitying us. "At TLC, the Shield brings the sword and justice will be served."

Bryan handed me his mic and I shifted forward, leaning against the ropes and staring up at the Shield. All three men studied me as I lifted the mic and asked dangerously,

"Why wait 'till Sunday, boys?"

Dean actually laughed; he tipped his head back, wide grin on his face as he shook his head. The only way to describe him at that instant was fucking adorable. His whole face scrunched up as he stared down at me, those unfair dimples in full swing, tip of his tongue poking out between his teeth.

Roman and Seth exchanged bemused glances across from him as Dean leaned forward into the camera.

"Finally, darlin'. Something we agree on."

The camera dropped; Bryan and I watched with baited breath as the three pairs of boots marched ominously down the hall. Instantly, we turned and stood with our backs to each other. Bryan reached a hand around to rest on my hip and I did the same with him, keeping ourselves close and in check.

We scanned the arena, desperately searching for the faces we knew we'd be seeing any moment. Bryan pulled away, beginning to pace the ring again, when I caught the spotlight flashing over three smirking men high above us.

"Bry!" I gasped, reaching out and tugging on his shirt, pointing up at where the Shield were watching us. I spared a glance at the titantron as the camera zoomed in on them. Roman and Seth stood on either side of Dean, all three men looking a mixture of amused and determined.

And Dean…

He had one arm folded across his chest, the other bent up as he rested his chin on his fist. His muscled bulged against the sleeves of his shirt; just a hint of a smirk played on his lips, growing wider as I watched him study me. He never looked away, never blinked. Even this far away I could feel the effects of his gaze.

It was more out of desire than anything else when I stepped forward and beckoned the Shield down to the ring. Dean studied me as I mouthed ' _bring it on_ '; he chuckled again, hand playing with the top of his vest for a moment before he rolled his shoulders back.

With the flick of his wrist, Roman went one way, he and Seth went the other. They hopped out of the observation box and began to storm down the stairs. Bryan threw the chairs out of the ring, making room for a fight as they reached the ground level.

 _FEED. ME. MORE._

The grin that took over my face was nearly painful; the big guy himself came storming down the ramp, eyes locked on the Shield. He slid below the bottom rope and was on his feet in an instant, stepping up to stand between Bryan and I, just a step in front of us.

All three of us stood ready and waiting, pumped up from the adrenaline, from the crowd. Dean, Seth, and Roman all stared at us warily, as if really sizing up their opponents.

" _Feed me more! Feed me more!_ " Ryback chanted, throwing his arms to enunciate his words. Bryan and I threw our fists in the air, chanting with him. My eyes never left Dean, and his never left me. Even when Seth hit his chest to catch his attention, Dean didn't look away.

My whole body was on fire; I was _desperate_ for the fight. Wanted to tear into him in every way I could. But Shield weren't stupid, and they knew they didn't have the upper hand anymore. If anything, _we_ did. And those weren't odds the Shield played by.

Slowly, they began to creep back up the stairs.

"Wow, you're kidding me!" Bryan actually laughed as the chants died down. No way! I wasn't just letting them walk away like that!

Roman and Seth were nearly to the top of the stairs, but Dean lingered. He took it one step at a time, backwards, all to hold my gaze just a little bit longer. Once he was nearly halfway up the steps, my patience snapped.

I vaulted over the top ropes before anyone even realized what I was doing. Bryan and Ryback shouted for me as I ran at the barrier and dove over. Only once my feet hit the stairs did Dean whirl and make his escape. The crowd erupted as I heard Michael Cole shouting.

" _And now Jamie Lawless is in pursuit of the Shield! She's giving chase to Dean Ambrose through the crowd! She's lost her mind_!"

We shot up the steps, and though he had longer legs and a head start, I was hot on his trail. The door to backstage swung open, and Dean was out of my sight. I immediately veered left, catching sight of something black disappearing around the corner.

As I came around I slammed into something solid, and then hands fisted into my shirt. My body was spun back and I was being pinned to the wall by Dean Ambrose. He towered over me, face just inches from mine, his clear blue eyes glinting with his an unreadable expression.

On instinct I struggled against his hold and he let out a growl. Dean shoved his fists harder into my shoulders, then pinned one leg with his knees. The other leg slotted between mine to brace against the wall, his chest just barely brushing mine now that he was so close.

I couldn't move. Couldn't breath. Dean had me completely at mercy, and we were alone. Not in front of the crowd, or surrounded by his boys. It was just him and I alone in an abandoned corner of the arena.

"You talked an awful big game out there, Finch," he said, voice slow low I could barely make out the words. "You really think you can get away when I wanna keep you down?"

Desire shivered down my spine as I stared up at him, breathless. He was as affected by his own words as I was, if his now-ragged breathing and wide, darkened eyes were any indicator

"Guess we'll see if Mox is as tough as everyone says he is, won't we?"

Dean's hands let go of my shirt to rest on the wall just above my shoulders as he leaned down to press his body to mine. His eyes narrowed just slightly; his tongue hung out for a moment before it flashed across his teeth. He slotted his head closer to me, our noses brushing. My breath caught in my throat, halfway between arousal and terror now.

"Jon Moxley ain't who you wanna deal with right now, little Finch," he said lowly, lips pulling out in a snarl as he enunciated each word. I risked a smirk in response, and his hand flashed to my throat. He gave a hint of pressure, holding me in place as a warning. His thumb brushed across my jaw, and his fingers curled around the back of my neck.

He tilted his head a little more; his cheek brushed over mine. The scratch of his stubble sent sparks through me as I instinctively arched into his hold. His lips pressed to my ear, hot breath sending another shiver through me.

" _Especially_ not when you're here all alone," he growled; I could feel his voice rumbling in his chest as he dropped his other hand to my waist. He straightened pulled back just a hint to stand over me, and I couldn't resist him any longer.

One hand went to the back of his neck and I tugged his head down as I pushed off the wall and pressed my lips to his.

An instant moan escaped him and I swallowed it down greedily as I tilted my head, pulling back for a heartbeat before I my lips brushed over his again. My whole body was on fire as his lips met mine desperately.

I was kissing Dean Ambrose.

My other hand came up to his chest and I used his vest to pull him even closer, letting out a noise of need as our lips brushed again and again. The hand on my hip tightened just a bit; the hand on my neck slid down and rested on my shoulder to push me back.

My eyes flew open in surprise as Dean continued to push until I was off of him and back against the wall, at arms length. He was staring at me with wide, shocked eyes, mouth hanging open as he fought to catch his breath.

Slowly, he pulled his hands away, and we stood staring at each other in confusion and disbelief. He swallowed hard and took another step away, and my entire heart fell into my stomach.

He hadn't wanted to kiss me.

Had I just completely misread the situation? Dean was still staring at me like I'd slapped him, and it almost felt like I had. The moment I met his gaze, his eyes darted to the side. He didn't even want to look at me.

"Dean, I… I thought that you wanted –"

He swallowed hard, hand coming up to rub his shoulder; a nervous habit he did when he was uncomfortable. Tears stung my eyes. He hadn't wanted this.

He hadn't wanted to kiss me.

When he finally met my eyes, I almost wished he'd look away again. He looked uneasy and almost sick; shame washed over me so powerfully my knees nearly buckled.

"It can't be like that with us, Jamie."

He used my real name; a slap to my face that showed me just how wrong I'd been. After all this time, all the years crushing on Mox, on Dean, and he didn't feel the same way. Guilt for how I'd acted with Randy surfaced on top of everything else I was feeling because now I knew how he'd been feeling.

Like I'd just ruined everything because I'd taken our playful teasing as actual flirting. Because I thought that the person I cared about just automatically felt the same way.

"I just, I thought –" my voice broke, and I cut off, swallowing hard as I turned my head away. My hands balled at my sides; don't you _dare_ cry, Jamie. Dean shifted uncomfortably across from me, hand up to rub the back of his neck as he stared at me.

"It's not that – look, don't take it like –" he let out a huff, and his frustration at what I'd just done pushed the tears down my cheeks. My lower lip trembled as I squeezed my eyes shut. "I just – we _can't_ –"

"It's fine," I told him in soft voice. "I get it. I'm sorry."

I had ruined it all with Dean.

Without hesitation I turned and nearly ran down the hallway. Dean shouted something after me but I didn't stop. I could hardly see, the tears were so heavy. Blindly I wove back and forth through the hallways, running until my chest burned and my legs gave out.

My knees hit the ground and I pitched forward, barely catching myself. A sob ripped out of me; I was so _fucking_ _stupid_. Dean's face of disbelief was burned into my mind, and it made me sick.

I shoved myself back and slumped against the wall, pulling my legs tight to my chest and wrapping my arms around my shins as my face dropped to my knees. My whole body shuddered as I cried.

Dean's reaction to my kiss; his rejection; hurting Randy. Everything came over me at once, each thought driving the ache even harder into my chest. I'd had a crush on Mox practically since I started wrestling. I'd fallen even harder for him during our time at NXT, and then when he'd shown up at Survivor Series…

Another sob shuddered through me as I realized just how terribly I'd ruined it all. Not only with Dean, but with Randy. Oh god, Randy. If he felt half as terrible as I did right now… And to make it even worse, I'd spent the last week avoiding him and being a complete jerk about what had happened.

By the time I finally managed to keep the tears back long enough to pull myself together, Smackdown was over. Thankfully, that meant less crew members to watch me stumble down the hall, rubbing at my red eyes, wiping my cheeks.

As I came closer to the locker room, Bryan's voice drifted out to me.

"… _gonn_ a _be really upset. He's her best friend –"_

 _"So maybe we shouldn't tell her –"_ Brie wondered, as I pushed myself into the locker room; their heads snapped up to stare at me.

"Jamie –" Bryan started, and then he _really_ took a look at me. His face twisted into worry and he took a step towards me. "What's wrong?"

"What don't you want to tell me?"

"It can wait," Brie said dismissively. "Were you crying? Why were –"

"Brianna. Tell me," I asked quietly, swallowing the lump in my throat, ignoring the knot in my stomach. My best friends shared a quick, fleeting look, before Brie took a breath and met my eyes again.

"Randy's in the hospital."

For several moments, none of us moved; none of us said anything. I looked between the two of them, not fully believing what I'd just heard. This was a joke, right? They were messing with me. They _had_ to be. But neither smiled as they watched for my reaction.

"I'm sorry, what?" I asked slowly; this time, it was Bryan that said gently,

"He has a separated shoulder. They're worried about a concussion, or a broken –"

"What!?" I asked in disbelief, my voice actually breaking. He hadn't even had a match tonight! "What the _hell_ happened?"

"The Shield."

* * *

I didn't remember the drive to the hospital, or begging the nurses to let me see my best friend. Exactly what I'd said to Brie and Bryan to keep them from following me wasn't important; what mattered now was my best friend lying in pain on the other side of the door.

The nurse gave me a smile and held up a finger, leaning inside. My stomach was in knots; I took deep, slow breaths to try and stay calm as she called out,

"Mr. Orton? You have a visitor."

Randy looked up just as I stepped inside and shut the door. The grimace of pain melted away, and he stared up at me in surprise. My hesitancy melted away when I saw the state he was in. Arm in a sling, a black eye and stitches on his cheek, a bandage on his good arm, a swollen lip… the anger at the Shield burning in my chest pushed the embarrassment and heartbreak out of my mind as sat on the edge of Randy's bed.

"Jay?" he managed, almost not believing that I was here. With a small smile, I nodded and reached out, cupping his cheek; he leaned into the touch just a bit as he continued, "what are you doing here?"

"I heard what happened. I wanted to come see how you were doing."

"Why?"

The honesty of his question hit me hard, and again I felt tears prick the back of my eyes. He stared up at me, guarded, as if he were trying to hide his pain too. Gently, I brushed his cheek with my thumb, and scooted a little closer.

"I care about you, Randy," I said softly, trying to keep my voice from breaking this time; I was an emotional wreck. Maybe this hadn't been a good idea.

But at my words, Randy's busted lips flicked up into a tentative smile as his eyes squeezed shut, and his hand came up to rest over mine on his cheek. He turned his head and pressed a soft, simple kiss to my palm, lingering for a heartbeat. When he looked back and opened his eyes, my breath left me.

Randy stared up at me as if I were the only person he wanted to see. As if me being there was the answer to every one of his problems. What came over me was a mix of the hurt, the shame, the anger, the relief… all the crazy things I'd been feeling in the last few hours crushed together to make one nameless emotion.

A nameless emotion that took over as I leaned in for the second time tonight and took a chance. My lips met Randy's tentatively, almost afraid he would pull away like Dean had. _Dean_. My chest tightened at the thought and almost subconsciously I leaned in a little further.

Randy's hand cupped the back of my neck and held me gently to him as he kissed back, and that was all I'd needed. The terrifying feeling of drowning in my wild emotions disappeared as Randy pulled me to the surface.

As we both went to deepen the kiss Randy flinched and pulled back just a bit; my eyes flew open and I began to panic. Until he pulled his hand from me and rested his fingers on his swollen lips.

"Oh, sorry," I said breathlessly; he smiled sweetly up at me.

"Don't ever be sorry for kissing me," he threatened playfully. Of all things, it was the way he smiled at me that finally broke what little grasp I had on my emotions today. My lips trembled, and half a sob broke free.

Immediately he scrambled to sit up, reaching out and pulling me to him with his good arm. Crying like a baby, I twisted around and curled up against him. If me nearly laying on him caused any pain, he didn't complain. His good arm held me tight him and his hand ran soothingly up and down my side.

"What's wrong?" he murmured, lips pressing down into my hair as I buried my face into his chest.

"It's just –" I took a shaky breath and let him pull me even closer. "It's been a long night. Don't worry. I just – are you okay? I didn't even ask –"

"Yeah, yeah," he said dismissively; I tipped my head back onto his shoulder to meet his eyes. "I'm out for a few weeks. Did you, uh, you hear what happened?"

"Shield," I said simply, and he nodded, eyes darkening a bit. "What'd they do?"

"Came outta nowhere. I was heading back from Hunter's office, turned the corner, and Ambrose was on me a second later." Randy tapped his face, and my stomach twisted in fury; Dean had started the attack? What kind of game was he playing at here!? "'Course the other two were right behind him. Reigns speared me through a table and hit it just right. Security chased 'em off, but the damage was done."

"Yeah, well, on Sunday I'll show them what happens when they mess with my wrestler," I growled, that unnamed emotion rising to the surface again. Randy actually chuckled and I looked at him, scowl still on my face.

" _Your_ wrestler?" he teased, just like he had before. This time, though, I tipped my head back and brushed my lips over his for an answer.

The Shield had better be ready. When I saw them next, I wasn't holding back. Whatever Dean thought he was doing, whatever he wanted to prove with his attack on Randy, it wouldn't go unanswered.

Believe that.

* * *

 **Dean  
**

Three years of chasing his dream girl, and he ruined it in two fuckin' minutes.

His hands moved slowly, methodically, peeling the tape from his wrists as he stared at the lockers in front of him. He could feel Roman and Seth at his back, waiting for an explanation.

What did he even say? _She kissed me an' it was fuckin' perfect so I broke her heart_. That pretty much summed it up, and what kinda sense did _that_ make?!

"I just don't get it," Seth started; Dean's body tensed up and his hands still. "The girl you've been obsessed with for _years_ just fucking _kissed you_ and you turned her down? Just run that by me again –"

"Dude, not now," Roman growled; if Seth knew what was good for him, he'd listen for once in his goddamn life.

"Look, man," he continued; Dean shut his eyes tight, trying to keep from turning around and beating the shit outta his best friend. "I've never seen you like this with any of those other girls! She's been all you talked about for years now! And it's pretty clear she likes you too, man! If you let her go now, she isn't comin' back –"

" _You think I don't fuckin' know that_!?" Dean snapped, spinning around and ripping the rest of the tape off his hand, throwing it to the ground. Seth, who'd been pacing just a few feet behind him, smartly took a step back. "You think I don't know I just ruined my fuckin' life? I know I mess up every goddamn thing I touch! I don't need you remindin' me I ruined the little bit of happiness I had!

"I didn't mean it like –"

"Doesn't fuckin' matter," he spat, now starting to pace himself, a hand running wildly through his hair. The surge of anger at Seth died out as quick as it had come. He let his hand drop, dejected, and he stopped moving, staring at a spot on the floor. "'Cause that's what I did. Shoulda seen her face, man. I made her fuckin' cry."

"Then talk to her, man," Roman said quietly, leaning forward and bracing his elbows on his knees. Dean shook his head. "Why not? Seth's right. You leave her like this, and she won't come back."

"Yeah, I know," he said simply, finally turning to meet Roman's eyes. "That's the whole point."

Both his friends gave each other puzzled looks, and then Seth turned back to Dean. The expression on his face made Seth's chest tighten. He was so lost, just as upset as Jamie, if not more.

"Why're you trying to push her away? If you both like each other, man –"

"She's young. She's smart. She's goin' places," he said softly before his lips curled up into his signature smirk. "An' me? I'm at the bottom of the fuckin' pile. I'd ruin her. She thinks she wants me, but she's wrong. And maybe now she'll fuckin' see how much better things are when I'm outta the picture."

"Dude, why would you even think that?" Roman voiced, standing now as well and coming forward. Dean just shook his head and turned away; he wasn't spillin' his feelings like he was on some fuckin' soap opera.

"Dean –" Seth tried, catching his shoulder as he turned to leave. Dean jerked away and snatched his bag off the bench.

"She's too good for me to ruin. She's better off without Dean Ambrose there to destroy her life."

The door slammed behind him as he stalked down the hall; his knuckles were still raw from beating the ever-living shit out of Orton. Poor asshole was the first thing he'd come across when he'd watched his Finch walk away. Who needed to cry when you could make someone bleed, was what he always said.

It would come back to him, somehow. He knew it would. But at this point, he didn't even care. All he could think about was Finch; her fuckin' voice breaking. He'd never seen her cry, never thought he would. Even when she'd taken fuckin' barbed wire to the back in that cage of death match, she hadn't shed a single goddamn tear.

Dean fuckin' Ambrose had been the one to break her.

* * *

 _A/N: Wow, all your reviews are so wonderful! Thank you guys for taking the time to give me feedback. Your reviews are what inspire me to keep writing, so thank you! If you're enjoying the story please take a moment to tell me what you think. Good? Bad? Ideas? I wanna hear it!_

 _As always go to .com to view Jamie's outfit for the story!_


	11. SIERRA HOTEL INDIA ECHO LIMA DELTA

_Worlds biggest thank you to my AMAZING beta crazy-wild-and-free. Thank you so much for your help!_

* * *

Again, I hit _ignore_ as Nikki's name lit up my screen, tossing my phone back into the cup holder as I took the exit for the airport. So I'd missed practice with Bryan, and lunch with the twins. Sue me.

"Your friends again?" Randy asked; I glanced over, giving a shrug and offering a smile. We'd spent all Saturday together, as I'd stayed in Connecticut with him until he was released to go home. Admittedly, most of that was just me desperately trying to avoid driving to Brooklyn with the others. Bryan and Brie still wanted to know why I'd been crying, and no doubt they'd told Nikki and John.

I was doing all I could to avoid anything with Dean or the Shield. Every time I thought of them, my chest tightened so painfully I thought my ribs would break; I'd been crying off and on the whole weekend. Luckily, Randy had been in and out of consciousness all yesterday on his medication, so at least he wasn't hounding me like the others would.

"Yeah, Nikki's just mad I missed our date." We wouldn't worry about the practice with Bryan right now.

"Your date, huh? So I'm gonna have to share my girlfriend?"

My entire face erupted into a blush, and he chuckled. As we came to a red light, he reached out his good hand and rested it on my knee. We hadn't really put a name on what we were, but it looked like Randy had made the decision for us. Not that I minded, really. I liked the sound of it. _Girlfriend_.

"Honestly, when they find out, I'd be surprised if they want anything to do with me for a while."

Something told me that dating Randy Orton was not in the _approved actions_ list that Mama Brie and Papa John lived by. As the light turned green and Randy pulled his hand away, he nodded in understanding.

"I was actually thinking about that. I mean, we're both a little… well, I'm a little rusty with the whole dating thing. Since my wife and I split, I haven't really gotten out much."

"Well, if we're being technical here, I've only had one boyfriend before you," I admitted, my cheeks tinting pink. I sounded like I was back in middle school, and honestly part of me worried that my inexperience with dating would put him off.

But he just chuckled and shifted forward, pointing to a near-empty parking lot on the corner.

"Can you pull over?"

Nervously, I swung the car in and parked, shutting the engine off and turning in my seat to stare at him in question. Any question of if I'd pissed him off disappeared when I saw the near-shy smile on _his_ face.

"We can figure it out together, okay?" he mused, turning to face me as well. He reached out and took one of my hands, resting it on his knee while he played with my fingers. "So look. Until we know more about what we want, where this is going, I was thinking we'd keep quiet about us."

 _If the relationship has to be secret, you shouldn't be in it_.

Nikki's words caught me off guard, and I hesitated for a moment. Hiding our relationship from my friends, who were practically my family? I'd never _really_ lied to my friends – the whole Renegade thing aside – and let's be real here, with Nikki Bella as my best friend, how long could I last? Did I really _want_ to hide who I was dating?

The thing was, though, Nikki had been talking about the model she'd dated – the asshole guy before John that had been cheating on both her and his wife with each other. This was Randy actually being _smart_ and thinking ahead.

If I told the others we were dating, how quickly would John and Brie jump all over it? What would Bryan even _think_? And Nikki, god, she'd pick Randy apart in a heartbeat. Until we really knew what we wanted and how things were gonna be, maybe it _was_ best it was just kept between _us_.

"Not forever, though. Right?" I hinted, and he gave me a grin as he leaned forward. His good hand came up and cupped my face, pulling me to him.

"'Course not. I won't be able to hide my beautiful girlfriend for long."

As I grinned and tried to duck down shyly, Randy's hand tightened its grip just a bit, and he closed the distance between us. Our lips met slowly, and he moaned softly as his fingers threaded up through my hair.

I shifted closer and rested my hands on his leg as his tongue brushed against my own. We both moaned this time, and his hand moved to my waist, squeezing my hip eagerly as we pulled back for just a heartbeat.

Grabbing Randy's shoulders I shifted and swung a leg over his, straddling him in his seat before kissing him again. The hand on my hip curved down along my ass, squeezing tentatively to test the waters.

At the hitch of my breath, he repeated his actions a little harder, pulling me closer to him in the process. Our tongues wrapped around one another as my hands slid down his chest, raking my nails over his shirt and drawing a shiver from him.

His hand ran up my side, fingers brushing over my breast; my lips pulled from his just long enough to lean down and press against his jaw. He groaned and dropped his head back as I traced my tongue down along his neck, pausing at his pulse point to press heated kisses along his skin.

"Fuck, Jay," he breathed, hand groping my breast eagerly as my kisses moved even lower. I nipped at his collar bone as I let my hands slide just a little further down, against his stomach; his breath hitched and he swallowed hard –

My phone went off again, making both of us nearly jump out of our skin. As I ignored Nikki's call, we both gave each other sheepish grins. Clearing my throat, I shifted back to the driver's seat and tucked my hair behind my ear.

"Let's get going," he chuckled breathlessly. "We stay in this car any longer and I'll be missing my flight."

Again my face flushed a brilliant shade of red as I shared a quick smile with him. When we pulled onto the road again, he reached over and rested my hand on his knee, squeezing just a bit; he kept it there the rest of the ride, letting his thumb trace lazy circles onto my bare skin.

The smile he put on my face helped to push away the rising panic. As soon as I dropped him off, I'd be making the three-hour drive down to the arena in Brooklyn. Left alone with my thoughts and nothing to look forward to but the interrogation by my friends and the impending doom of the tag-team match tonight.

I pulled up to the front of the airport and put the hazards on as Randy smiled at me and climbed out. I met him at the back and opened the hatch, grabbing his suitcase before he could.

"I'm supposed to be the gentleman," he pointed out, and I rolled my eyes at him as I sat it down and grabbed his duffle.

"Yeah, well, Mr. Manly-Man, when you're able to use a can opener without assistance we can talk." He chuckled and let me put the bag up on his shoulder. "Are you sure you don't want me to go with you?"

"TLC is in like four hours. It's gonna take most your time to get down there, Jay. I can make it thirty feet to the check-in."

With a laugh, I came forward and wrapped my arms around his waist as he tucked me to his chest. As much as I wanted to kiss him again, I knew it was best to just assume there were cameras everywhere. He pulled back, looking at me with understanding as he gave a wink.

"I'll call you when I land, okay?"

"Alright," I said in a voice that was a lot quieter than I'd been going for. Randy gave me a sympathetic smile and reached out, tucking my hair back behind my ear again.

"It's gonna be fine, okay? I promise," he told me as I stepped aside, letting him walk towards the building. He paused at the doors one last time and looked back over his shoulder, smiling one last time before heading inside.

* * *

The Shield were the first people I saw the second I arrived. I'd just gotten my duffle out, had just turned to go inside, when I caught them stalking across the parking lot. Dean was in front, flanked by Roman and Seth, all three in their attire, all three looking ready to rip something apart.

As quietly as I could, I let the hatch shut and I moved for the door. It was like they sensed me the instant I took a step. All three pairs of eyes snapped over to look at me, and I actually froze.

Not out of fear, no. I just had no idea how to react. Before the kiss, there's no doubt I would've gone over to start something. No doubt that I'd have been over there flirting with Dean and tormenting his friends.

Now, all I did was meet his eyes and I felt like my heart was being crushed. All the lingering happiness and warmth from Randy just hours ago disappeared the moment Dean Ambrose took a step towards me.

No.

This wasn't happening. I couldn't handle this right now. I took two steps back and then turned without hesitation, all but running into the building. As I badged the access door, the guard glanced at his screen, and then up at me.

"Everything okay?" I asked as he eyed me curiously.

"Yeah, yeah, must be a glitch or somethin'," he said, waving me along. "It's pullin' you up as Damien Sandow. Don't worry, we'll get that fixed."

"Huh, what a mystery," I managed, stuffing Damien's access card back into my jacket as I hurried inside. Could've sworn I'd given that back…

As I rounded the corner, I nearly collided with John. He looked surprised for half a second, and then relief washed over his expression. Instantly, his arms wrapped around me and pulled me into a tight hug.

"Uh, hi?" I managed, hugging back before pulling away to stare up at him.

"We've all been worried sick about you," he told me; guilt pulled itself to the top of my emotions and I dropped my gaze. "Nicole has been calling you all day."

"Oh, oops," I said quickly, glad I'd already stuffed my phone into the bag on silent. I pulled it out and pretended to be surprised. "It's been in my bag all day. Sorry, had a few hang-ups on the drive. But I'm here."

"Yeah, you are. Bryan can stop his panicking at least. C'mon."

It was like John was dragging me to the gallows. The last – okay, _second_ to last – thing I wanted to do was deal with my friends. Especially Nikki. God, she was gonna be through the roof.

I'd never blown her off to this extent. The longest we went without talking was when we were sleeping. How was I gonna explain two days of no contact if everything that had happened were things I didn't even wanna talk about, let alone discuss and argue about?

"Look who I found," John announced as he held the locker room door open for me; the twins glanced over, and both were immediately on their feet at the sight of me. Bryan let out a noise of relief and flopped back on the couch, clutching his face as he shook his head.

"Oh thank god," he breathed as Nikki all but tackled me back out the door; John barely got his arm out to brace me in time. "I thought it was gonna be a handicap match for sure!"

Brie smacked him across the chest as I peeled her sister off of me and gently nudged her back. Both Nikki and John stared at me in surprise as I realized that this was probably the first time in two years that I'd ever backed out of a hug from my best friend.

"What's wrong?" she demanded immediately, and my heart leapt towards her, ready to open up. _I kissed Dean and he hates me. Randy kissed me and I kinda like him. I'm not strong enough to pull myself through tonight_.

"Nothing," I told her with a frown. "It's good to see you too."

"Don't give me that after you ignored me all day," she snipped, and I rolled my eyes, slipping past her to drop my bag on the bench.

"I wasn't –"

"Your phone rings five times, and I was going to voicemail after two or three. If you're gonna lie to me, you gotta step up your game," she challenged; when I glanced back, she crossed her arms pointedly. "So. What's wrong?"

" _Nothing_ is wrong, Sherlock Holmes."

"Oh yeah, like nothing was wrong Friday night? Do you cry when nothing's wrong?" Bryan chimed in, pulling himself up to look over the back of the couch as I sent him a scowl.

"Funny. Keep it up and I _will_ make it a handicap match," I threatened, earning a snort from his direction as I snagged my wrist tape out of the side pouch. Brie and John were in a silent conversation that involved a lot of raised brows and glances at me; Nikki was still scrutinizing me.

"Can I help you?" I asked pointedly when she followed me to the couch Bryan was sprawled across. I dropped onto the end opposite him, narrowly avoiding his feet. Nikki mercilessly pushed him onto his own side and sat right next to me, arms crossed.

"Just waiting for you to admit something's wrong."

" _Nothing is wrong_ ," I huffed, rolling my eyes again as Bryan turned up the TV.

"Hey, I definitely heard some _Jamien Sandless_ chants," he chortled, casting a smile my direction. I did my best to return it, but I could just _feel_ the grimace it turned into.

Because there were just a few matches between us and the Shield. All I wanted to do was never think or see those boys – Dean especially and foremost – ever again. And now they were all I could think about.

I was making myself sick, and Nikki was taking notice.

"Why'd you stay in Connecticut so long?" she asked, going a different route. "You told me you'd be here around noon."

 _I'm pretty sure all these emotions broke my heart and I have a boyfriend I can't tell you about and I don't have any idea what to do or how to handle this and I feel like I'm drowning._

"I just wanted to sleep in a few more hours."

"Why do you look so upset?"

 _Because I'm trying really hard not to cry but if you don't stop looking at me like that I'm not gonna hold out._

"I'm just nervous about the match."

"Yeah, considering you missed our practice this morning," Bryan griped; at the look on my face, Nikki's hand went back and hit him hard in the chest like Brie had. " _Ow_. What is wrong with you two?"

"Can we just watch the match? Please?" I added when Nikki pursed her lips. Thankfully, John had to head out to get ready for his match, and he distracted my best friend with his goodbye long enough to let me pull myself back in and close off a little more. When the door shut after him and Nikki settled back beside me, things fell blessedly quiet.

Every now and then, the twins shared a worried look, but my round of twenty questions with Nikki had seemed to die out for now. In spite of the impending doom slowly closing in around me, I tried to enjoy the match on TV. I really did.

But with every suplex and DDT, every takedown and reversal, we got that much closer to our tag match. My hands were shaking as I undid my tape; twice I dropped the roll.

Nikki's hand darted out and caught it on the second fall, and reached to take my hand. To wrap for me like she'd done dozens of times. My whole body was a live wire, coiled tight and ready to spark and burst at any moment, and just that little touch had nearly sent me sobbing again.

"Thanks," I mumbled, snagging the roll and pulling my hand away, trying to ignore the hurt that flashed on her face. Her eyes flicked away and she composed herself quickly, but the damage had been done. Jamie Lawless, merciless asshole, crushing the spirits and feelings of everyone around her. That was me, alright.

The bell finally rang; Rhodes Scholars stood tall in the ring, throwing their joined hands in the air as they celebrated their win. Again I heard Bryan ribbing me about _Jamien_ _Sandless_ ; I kept my eyes on my wrists as I wrapped them methodically.

My fingers were still trembling. I could feel Brie's on the back of my head. Nikki hadn't taken her eyes off me. Even Bryan now was staring at me worriedly when I didn't respond to his jokes. My face was decidedly neutral, and it was gonna stay that way –

" _My name is Seth Rollins_."

What!? My head snapped up and I stared at the screen in horror. The camera Seth was holding passed over.

" _I'm Roman Reigns_."

And then it settled in the middle, on the last person I wanted to see right now. All my breath left me in a sharp exhale as Dean stared into the camera.

" _I'm Dean Ambrose. We're the Shield. The Shield of Justice._ "

Oh god. I couldn't handle this. I couldn't look at Dean. Nikki met my eyes as I looked around, about ready to just sprint from the room. Bryan and Brie were focused on the TV as Dean continued to talk.

" _Ryback, you put CM Punk into surgery? You're reckless. You're dangerous. Punk's champion for 392 and he's robbed of the honor of defending his title tonight_? "

" _We can't let it stand. We_ won't _let it stand_ ," Roman growled, taking the camera. Dean chuckled as he pulled it back towards him, and my chest tightened as his face came on the screen again. Nikki reached across the couch and rested her hand on mine.

"Jay –"

" _So tonight, Ryback, the Shield gives you a taste of your own medicine_ ," Dean threatened just as Seth tugged the camera to him.

" _Feed me more, feed me more… Well tonight the Shield will feed you more than you can handle. And when you can't stand, when you can't walk, when you are crawling, the Shield will be the ones who finish you_. "

I shoved to my feet, desperate to get away. I couldn't handle seeing Dean. I'd been so stupid to come here. Stupid to think I could face him and just pretend like it didn't matter that I'd ruined our friendship –

" _Finch_. " I froze and looked back at the TV. " _Daniel. You think you two are off the hook?"_

As Seth took the camera to address Bryan, I couldn't take my eyes off Dean. The small smirk that flickered across his lips, the glint of his eyes as he listened to his teammate… my heart was being gripped tighter and tighter by all the damn emotions running rampant. I couldn't handle it.

" _Daniel, you have the audacity to walk around with Kane calling yourselves the tag-team champions? You're a disgrace to the name. A team shouldn't argue. A team shouldn't hate one another. A team should work together to win together. You're an embarrassment to the tag team championships. We're not gonna stand for it_."

" _And on top of all that_?" Roman asked, and then smirked. " _We just don't like you_. "

I turned again for the door, trying to make a break for it when Dean just pulled me in again.

" _And then there's you, little Finch. We like you. We've told you that many times_." All heads in the room turned to me, surprised. This was news to them. I was trying desperately to keep my expression neutral, but from the narrow-eyed stare I was getting from Nikki, I imagined I was doing a pretty terrible job of it.

 **"** _We respect you as a wrestler, and it's clear the management ain't gonna show you off like you deserve._ That's _injustice. So tonight we ain't holdin' back. You didn't believe in our faith in you, well. We're gonna prove it. We're gonna give it everythin' we got, so it's time to step up and show the world what_ you _got_."

" _Consider it an offering_ ," Roman taunted, throwing back to the argument we'd had on Friday. My stomach twisted again.

" _Or a death sentence_ ," Seth added with a chuckle. " _Your choice, sweetheart_."

I was out of the locker room before the promo even finished. I stumbled down the hallway, trying to get as far from the locker room as I could. No doubt the others were wondering why I was freaking out over a Shield promo. I mean, really, why _was_ I?

Just because Dean was on it.

For the past two days I'd been avoiding him religiously; much to Bryan's dismay, I hadn't even watched the footage of them for practice. I just… seeing him, remembering the hurt on his face, remembering that the friendship I'd been enjoying had all been ruined…

My chest tightened, and a few tears slipped down my cheeks. Wiping at them angrily, I finally came to a stop and turned to slump against the wall, dropping my face in my hands. It was a struggle to even take a few deep breaths; it felt like Dean himself was standing on my chest. The thought of that brought even _more_ damn tears.

I was being a freakin' baby about this, and that almost pissed me off more. For some reason all I wanted to do was cry. But crying all weekend hadn't helped a single thing. All those emotions over Dean, the unnamed feelings towards Randy, the nerves about the match, I had to just push them down. If I kept lingering on them, they'd drag me under and I couldn't let that happen.

Feeling wasn't an option anymore. How much easier would it be to worry about split knuckles and bruises and concussions instead of trying to sort out everything that was threatening to suffocate me?

"Jellybean?"

My head snapped up and I stared wide-eyed at Nikki as she came up to me. Her face was drawn tight with worry, only to have it soften when she saw my expression. Oh god, if she started fussing over me, I was gonna lose it. And crying in front of Nikki was _not_ something I could get away with.

"I'm fine, really. I'm just – I'm so stressed about the match, and –"

"I know what you're like when you're stressed," she said softly; her arms crossed over her chest and she almost looked wounded. Look at me, hurting the people I care about some more. The thought tightened my chest and I swallowed the lump in my throat. "You've never lied to me before, Jamie. And now you're missing practice and hiding away all weekend, and you're crying –"

"I am not," I defended, not doing myself any favors. Nikki gave me the 'are you serious' scowl. "Am I not allowed to be worried about a match?"

"If that's what it was, that would be fine. But I _know_ you, Jamie. Something's wrong, and you know I'm here to help if –"

Movement down the hall behind her caught my eye, and I sucked in a breath. Dean and the Shield had just come around the hall; they'd paused to discuss something, but they'd be heading this way.

 _No, no, no, no, NO_! I screamed, diving forward and wrapping an arm around Nikki's waist. She let out a gasp as I spun us around the storage crates we'd been standing next to; just as Shield turned our direction I dropped and pulled her down with me.

Nikki landed hard on my lap and I slumped against the boxes. Her eyes widened in absolute confusion, and she went to stand.

"What the _hell_ –"

My hand went over her mouth and she let out a muffled yelp.

"Just be quiet!" I hissed desperately; as a shadow passed over the boxes, we both flicked our eyes up. We could just see the tops of the Shield's heads as they stalked past our hiding spot.

Once I was sure they were gone, I peeled my hand back off her mouth. She was on her feet before me, grabbing my arm and hauling me up before I could resist. Her eyes went from my wide, guilty ones, to the retreating men, then back to me.

"What happened with the Shield?"

"What?" I tried to laugh, shaking my head. "Nothing happened – no. I wasn't, I just didn't want to see them before –"

"What happened with _Dean_?"

My words cut off in surprise, and I stared up at her, mouth open. Way to play it cool, Jamie. Again, all the events of the last two days fought to break free; I so desperately wanted the comfort of my best friend. I withdrew back into myself as fast as I could, snapping my mouth shut.

"Nothing happened. Why would you –"

"Seriously, cut the crap," she ordered, crossing her arms again. "You can lie to Brie and Bryan and John, but come _on_. Just freakin' talk to me! You were fine – okay, you were holding it together – until Dean started talking about you on the promo. And now we're playing hide-and-seek with him. It's not freakin' rocket science, Jellybean. Something's going on, and –"

"Nicole _nothing_ is going on! How many times do I have to say that?!"

"Well keep trying until you sound convincing," she threw back; now it was my turn to cross my arms.

"Nothing. Is. Wrong."

"Really?" she challenged, taking a step forward. "Because you haven't been yourself since Friday night. The same night you ran out after Dean. You come back crying and then you disappear all weekend. And now –"

"Where the hell have you guys been?" Bryan gasped as he slowed his run, pausing by the boxes to scowl at me. "Jay, we're up next!"

"Jamie, we're not done here," Nikki threatened as she raced after us to the locker room; Bryan looked back at me in question. We reached the locker room and I surged forward, throwing the door open and storming inside. "Dude, just talk to –"

I didn't even slow as I snatched my bag and disappeared into the bathroom, shutting and locking the door as I slumped against it. Outside, I could hear Nikki and the others in a hushed, heated conversation. Tears of frustration welled in my eyes and I angrily wiped them away.

As I quickly tugged on my ring attire, I grabbed my phone from my bag and my heart jumped just a bit. A missed call from Randy, twenty minutes ago. Fast as I could I finished changing and just ran a hand through my hair to call it a day.

The others looked up and cut off talking as soon as I stormed out. Without pausing I threw the bag onto the bench and made for the door. Brie was the only one that moved to stop me.

"Jay –"

"I'll see you out there, Bryan," I said curtly; the door swung shut behind me. I hit Randy's name and clutched the phone to my ear desperately. My chest was so tight I was afraid my ribs would snap. Breathing was hard; every inhale pushed the tears a little bit closer to falling, and every exhale was shaky and unsettling.

"Hey stranger," Randy greeted. I could hear the smile in his voice and his warmth was so needed it actually stopped me in my tracks; I had to brace myself against the wall as relief flooded through me.

"Hey," I said softly, voice breaking at the end.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah," I promised quickly, moving to watch one of the monitors to gauge how much time I had. "I just – the match is next. I'm… I'm really nervous."

"Take a deep breath for me," he ordered gently; I obeyed without thinking. "There you go. Now let it out slow. Okay?"

"Okay," I breathed, turning to lean against the wall as I exhaled.

"Good. Keep doing that while I talk. Now look, you're not stupid. This match is gonna be one hell of a fight. Shield are tough, and they've got tag-team experience that you and Ryback don't."

A valid point I hadn't even considered; my chest tightened a bit more, but Randy continued quickly,

"That doesn't mean they've got an advantage though, Jay. That means that you three need to stay on the same page. Read each other. You all know each others' styles, and you can play off that. Now you're smaller than them, but that means you're faster. Shield have never really had to fight anyone like you before, and you can use that against them."

Wade and Kofi's match had just ended – good on Kofi for retaining – and now CM Punk was rambling something off about not being affiliated with Shield. Load of crap. I took another slow, deep breath as Randy finished,

"Look. You're gonna be nervous. You're _always_ gonna be nervous. But what matters is what you _do_ with those nerves. Turn those assholes upside down and prove to them you're a force to be reckoned with, like I know you can. God, I can't wait to come back and get my hands on Punk."

"Are you watching?" I asked in surprise; okay, I should've expected that.

"'Course. Can't pass up on seeing my girl kick some ass, now can I?"

 _His girl_. I let a small smile come across my face as I tipped my head back against the wall. Warmth spread through me, easing a bit of the panic and angst in my chest. When I opened my eyes, I caught sight of Bryan in gorilla position down the hall.

"I gotta go," I said softly. "I'll call you tonight, okay?"

"Alright. You got this, Jay. I'm rooting for you."

"And I'm rooting for _you_ ," I teased, glancing down at my shirt.

"Oh really?" he mused, and I smiled a little wider.

"Yeah, you'll see in a sec."

"Okay. Bye, Jay. Deep breaths, okay?"

"Okay," I murmured, letting out a shaky one as the call ended. When I reached Bryan, he gave me a curious stare, but didn't press anything from earlier. I turned to one of the managers and handed them my phone.

"Can you give this to Nikki Bella?"

As he nodded and headed off to find her, Bryan gave me a bemused look.

"You know she's gonna be snooping through that the whole match."

For the first time in a couple of days, I actually laughed and shrugged.

"I changed the passcode –" _to Randy's birthday_ , "so worst she'll do is lock me out of my phone. Again."

"You're up," the stage tech announced, looking back at me. As I took a step forward, Bryan reached out and tugged me back. He'd pulled me into a hug, and I hadn't realized how much I needed one. My arms locked tight around his waist and for just a heartbeat I buried my face in his neck.

"No matter what happens out there, I'm proud of you, okay?" he said sternly, pulling back to hold me at arms length.

"Same to you," I promised, and he smiled just a bit before he squeezed my shoulders and urged me forward. The moment my back was to him, the tightness inside of me rose up, and the deep breaths I'd been trying to maintain started to slip. But Randy's talk had settled some of the angst, and now there was a new fire burning through me.

This time, I wasn't nervous. I was _anxious._ Desperate. Pent up; I needed to hit and _be_ hit. All the shame and confusion and guilt, all the pain I was holding back was burning through me, ready to be let go. I wouldn't cry; I would wreak havoc. Kick some serious ass and take whatever hits I needed to in order to unleash everything I was keeping down.

My music hit and I shot out from the curtain, forcing a smile onto my face. It was easier to pretend in front of the crowd that things were okay; all they wanted was Jamie Lawless, and for one match I could give them that much.

" _Introducing first, from Ouray, Colorado, weighing 117lbs… Jamie Lawless_!"

It was such a surreal feeling, having thousands of people cheering for me. The fans at the barricade along the ramp leaned out, hands grasping for me; I danced back and forth, bumping fists with as many people as I could. By the time I got to the ring, the grin on my face felt a little more natural.

As I vaulted over the rope, I spun on my heel and faced the crowd, pointing animatedly to my shirt. The cheers surged even louder, and I actually laughed at their reaction. Immediately, my mind went to Randy, and I wished I could see his face right now.

" _I think it's safe to say that Jamie is showing support for her friend and mentor, Randy Orton. After him being jumped by the Shield just forty-eight hours ago, d'you think she's out for revenge?"_

" _My answer is yes, Michael. Just look at the fury on her face! She's seein' red, and she won't stop until she gets a little payback for Randy!"_

JBL had a point. I caught sight of my expression on the titantron as I turned to face the ramp, and I looked deranged. Not from anger, though. The only thing on my mind was absolute dread, because I realized what would be coming up in just a few minutes. Now I was out in the ring, and there was no more running or hiding.

I had to face Dean.

In just a few minutes, I'd be locked up in submission holds and maneuvers with the man I'd been avoiding religiously. I wasn't ready. I couldn't look him in the eyes; I couldn't talk to him. And now I had to freakin' _wrestle_ him?!

God, why had I even come out here?

Bryan's music hit, barely managing to pull me back to the here and now. As he galloped down the ramp and rolled into the ring, I tried to look a little less sick to my stomach. When he turned to me and slapped a high-five, he caught my expression and went the same route as the announcers.

"Don't worry. We're gonna show those assholes what it means to mess with Team No-Less."

The smile I tried to give him came out as a grimace; luckily, Ryback's entrance distracted him from questioning my reaction. When I caught sight of his new purple ring attire I actually laughed in spite of myself, looking down at my clothes. As the big guy joined us in the ring, I looked pointedly at my clothes, then at his.

"Twinsies!"

He cracked a grin and held out his fist, bumping enthusiastically as his music died down. The three of us shared a look, and we all began to pace the ring, on the lookout. None of us actually thought they'd use the stage like everyone else. Honestly, I'd half expected them to just materialize at the barrier, like they'd done in the past.

 _SIERRA. HOTEL. INDIA. ECHO. LIMA. DELTA. SHIELD._

The crowd surged again, and the spotlight snapped to the back of the crowd in front of us. My heart was in my throat, watching as Roman, Seth, and Dean made their way to the stairs. Their music – they had freakin' _music_ now – ran through me, actually shaking me to the core.

It was just too much.

Dean was coming to the ring.

Just watching him storm down through the crowd brought tears to my eyes; I blinked furiously, trying to keep them back. A WWE superstar didn't get all sappy and emotional in the ring. Besides, I'd already _been_ crying about Dean Ambrose and it hadn't solved anything. So now, now I'd just beat the life out of everyone and everything until I got beaten down myself.

"I say we bring the fun to _them_ ," I suggested, glancing left; Ryback stood beside me, with Bryan right next to him. Both gave me smirks in agreement; thank god my friends were as pumped up as I was. Ryback shook himself out as Bryan rolled his shoulders back, preparing.

"I've got Rollins. Jay, you take Ambrose, Ryback –"

"No. I want Roman," I cut in quickly, despair churning through me. I couldn't face Dean one-on-one right now. I _couldn't_. Though Bryan looked ready to argue, we were out of time – Shield had just jumped the Barrier.

"Go for it," Ryback urged, before following Bryan left to take out Dean and Seth. Roman had just stood and flipped his hair out of his face as I flew through the ropes. He let out a yelp of surprise as I collided hard with him, both of us slamming into the barrier. He looked more than a little stunned to see it was _me_ on top of him.

"Make that _three_ takedowns," I growled; just as the bell rang, Roman fisted my shirt in his hands and actually lifted me up. He flung me back mercilessly and I stumbled back, trying to keep my footing as he surged after me. I barely danced around the steel steps as he leapt over them, colliding with me and taking us both into the apron.

Roman fisted a handful of my hair and went to slam my face into the steps; my hands wrapped around his wrist and I let my body drop, jerking him down. _His_ face hit the apron and he let out another yelp, lurching away from me and clutching his nose.

Leveraging myself against the apron, I rolled back onto my shoulders and then kicked both feet hard into his stomach. He stumbled back into the barrier, and I was leaping onto him a moment later. My legs wrapped around his chest and I braced my knees on the barrier as I pummeled my forearms into his face.

" _I don't believe – I do_ not _believe that Jamie Lawless is taking on the powerhouse of the Shield! And winning!_ " Michael Cole laughed; I scowled to myself. Why was everyone so surprised –

Roman, getting his bearing back, gripped my hips roughly and tossed me back off of him. My spine hit the steel steps and I let out a squeak of pain, rolling off and hitting the ground as I clutched at my back.

As 'the powerhouse' stalked towards me, an idea sprung to mind. He couldn't hurt me if he couldn't catch me, right? Roman leaned to grab my hair again and I rolled to the right, kicking out at his wrist. He dove for me again, but now on my knees, I scrambled forward, out of reach; I flipped onto my back to keep an eye on him. He let out an actual growl of frustration and went for me one more time. I surged up and forward as he dove, crawling over his back and driving him into the ground in the process.

The crowd laughed as I rolled up onto my feet and spun to face him. Poor guy actually looked confused at what had just happened. So maybe using your opponent as a jungle gym was unconventional, but hey it worked! Roman might be stronger than me, and pretty much twice my size, but if I played my cards right, I could use it against him.

He was angry now, shoving to his feet, turning to glower at me menacingly as I gave a cheeky smile and beckoned him forward. He lunged, and I sidestepped easily, throwing a punch into his ribs. He whirled, and I ducked under his arm, kicking at the back of his knee as I spun to get behind him. He sagged, and I spun to level a kick to his back, sending him face-first into the announcers table.

" _Can you believe what we're seeing_!? _Jamie Lawless – smallest superstar on the roster – has kept the upper hand over Roman Reigns since the start of the match_!"

" _She's small, but she sure knows how to capitalize on her disadvantages_! _She is literally using Roman Reigns against himself_!"

The Powerhouse got to his feet again, and the cold fury in his eyes was almost unsettling. He let out a roar and I actually leapt back as he dove towards me; he was freakin' crazy! Again he went to throw a hit to my stomach. I spun sharp on my heel and leaned back to deliver a mean buzzsaw kick.

Roman had recovered just in time to catch my foot midair.

 _Shit_.

He ripped me forward and I fell into him, desperately trying to scramble back. He wasn't having any of it anymore. He wrapped his large hand around my throat and lifted me up, throwing me hard against the pole of the ring. The breath left me in one heave and I slumped down onto my knees, doubling over instantly.

Out of the corner of my eye, I caught him leaping into the ring. I shoved myself onto my side and rolled back to look around. Apparently, I'd missed a few things. Bryan was slumped on the far side of the ring, a little more out of it than I was, and now Ryback was left alone with the Shield.

Fan _freakin_ tastic.

Bryan caught my eye as I got to my knees. He gave me a look of warning as I struggled onto my feet. It was stupid to jump into the ring with Ryback and Bryan out of the equation. Three on one when it came to the Shield was never what you wanted. But honestly, I didn't care. If they were beating me up, at least Ryback would have a chance to recover.

"Jamie –" Bryan warned as jumped onto the apron. Ryback was standing across from me, on the outside of the ropes, trying to catch his breath. Seth flew over the top at him, knocking them both to the ground. Roman and Dean began to stalk forward towards him, and I dove into the ring.

Both men looked surprise at my sudden appearance as I placed myself between them and Ryback. My gaze never left Roman; I couldn't look at Dean, I _wouldn't_. His eyes were burning into me but I stayed locked on Roman, tensing up, ready to attack.

From behind them, Bryan was up on his feet with a ladder, pushing it into the ring. What was he –

Seth flew past me, diving between Dean and Roman into a baseball slide. He kicked the ladder into Bryan's face and my best friend let out a shout of pain, dropping hard. I surged forward without thinking, trying to get to Bryan.

Dean's arms wrapped around me to hold me in place.

Immediately I jerked back; whatever reaction he'd been anticipating, it hadn't been that. A look of hurt flickered across his face just as Roman snagged me and hauled me back.

With a shout of surprise I tried to break his hold, but his grip was stronger than Dean's, and I was easily manhandled into the corner. The angry Samoan wasted no time in beating me down hard, getting me back for the hits I'd given him earlier.

Just as I slumped down, Roman grabbed me under the arms and hauled me up. There was only a moment to get my feet under me before I was spun around and shoved hard towards the opposite side of the ring.

Seth and Dean had grabbed the ladder and lifted it for a clothesline. As they rushed forward, I gripped the edge and used the momentum from Roman's shove to vault over it. The landing was a little shaky, sending me into the ropes, but I'd avoided the hit. The boys barely skid to a stop to keep from taking out Roman; irritated, they turned back to face me.

Ryback was in the ring behind them; I caught his eye and he nodded towards Bryan, by the announcers table. I dropped instantly and rolled myself out of the ring. As Seth and Dean stalked after me, Roman glanced back. He shouted in surprise as Ryback charged him, and the other two turned to help.

For a moment, at least, Bryan and I had time to recover.

"Hey, you good?" I breathed, taking a knee at his side and flipping him onto his back. My arm slid around his shoulders and I helped him sit up as he nodded slowly.

"Yeah, just gotta get the room to hold still," he grit out, shaking his head. The crash of a ladder caught my attention and on instinct I looked behind me, ready for an incoming assault. But Ryback had Seth and Dean on their backs as he smashed the ladder onto boy of them; he had it covered.

"Can you stand? You're no good to me as a speed bump," I teased; he looped his arm around my shoulders and I let him lean mostly on me as we stood. He gripped the edge of the announce table to keep us upright just as we heard the snap of metal on bare skin.

Both of us glanced up at the ring; Roman stood over Ryback, beating him mercilessly with a steel chair. Bryan didn't even have time to secure his hold on me before I was sprinting around to the other side of the ring.

Roman jammed the chair down into Ryback's stomach just as I slipped into the ring. He lifted it once more to bring it down onto my friend's head; he let the chair hang back and I reached up, ripping it out of his hands.

He spun just as I tossed it aside; he was actually surprised to see me back in the ring. My forearm hit his jaw so hard he actually stumbled back in surprise. He tripped over Seth as he tried to regain his footing and slumped in the far corner, completely at my mercy.

The ring shifted behind me; I hazarded a quickly glance, relieved to see Bryan had gotten himself in with me. Ryback rolled out to recover as Bryan kicked the rest of the Shield under the ropes, getting them out of the way.

"Keep him busy!" I told Bryan as he came to my side; we switched off in our assault on Roman as I grabbed the ladder and propped it in the corner across from him; Bryan gave the last of a series of kicks to Roman's ribs. He'd left the powerhouse of the Shield stunned and helpless.

 _Perfect_.

He turned to look at me as I approached, and I pointed to the ladder; he grinned. Each of us grabbed one of Roman's arms and ripped him from the turnbuckle, flinging him mercilessly face-first into the ladder. As Roman staggered forward, stunned, Bryan and I shared another nod.

He grabbed my wrist and spun around, building momentum to swing me back into the ropes. He let go and I bounced off them, flying forward and throwing myself at him, leaping up and hitting a hard thesz press.

Roman dropped onto his back as I landed, straddling his chest. He was actually groaning in pain as the ref dropped beside us. I twisted myself onto my stomach to lay across him as I scooped a leg for the pin.

Roman's massive hands slipped up and slammed into my torso, launching me up so forcefully I actually left the mat. I landed hard on my ass and took a moment to catch my breath.

Bryan and I spotted Ryback at the same time; he was being pummeled into the barrier by Seth and Dean. Already on his feet, Bryan slid out of the ring to assist our friend as I turned back for Roman.

He was just struggling to his feet as I got to mine, eyes locked on him. A flash of black diving off the turnbuckle caught my attention just in time; I sidestepped and narrowly avoided the flying elbow from Seth.

As he caught himself and turned, I spun and kicked out hard, catching him in the chest and sending him flying back into the ropes. He slumped to his stomach, groaning just like Roman as I dropped to my knees next to him. I flipped him onto his back and went for the cover; he kicked out a lot less forcefully than Roman had.

Though Seth rolled out of the ring, Roman was on his feet again, and looked more pissed off than I'd ever seen him. He turned to me, and I acted without thinking. It would be dangerous, but what did it matter?

Bryan caught my eye just as I climbed onto the top rope. He sucked in a breath and rushed towards me; he knew exactly what I was about to do.

"Jamie, get _down_ –"

Dean tackled him from behind and then his eyes snapped up to mine. My heart twisted painfully and I turned on the corner quickly, back to Roman, facing the crowd. This was it. I took one deep, slow breath, and then sank down just a bit. As I surged up into the moonsault, my foot slipped forward off the rope.

Though I threw myself back, I hadn't gotten the leverage I'd needed. There was a split-second moment, suspended in the air, when I realized how badly I'd messed up.

Arms wrapped tight around my waist; for a heartbeat, I was hanging upside down, my head just inches from the mat. The grip on my middle shifted and I was flipped upright, face-to-face with Dean. He let me drop to my feet as he stared at me in absolute surprise.

"What're you doin'?" he demanded, having the audacity to look upset at _me_. What did it matter to him if I hurt myself? Where did he get off, being concerned for me after what had happened?

All those feelings I'd been forcing down and fighting away from threatened to break free, staring up at him. I couldn't be here with him; I couldn't talk to him. I couldn't do it. As I turned to make my escape, Dean's hand caught my wrist.

"Hey, don't just –"

That damn unnamed emotion burst forward, surging through me and breaking Dean's hold. Without thinking my hands slammed into his shoulders and forced him away from me, doing whatever I could to get the distance I needed.

"Finch –"

"Don't pretend to care," I whispered, too low for the cameras to catch. Dean withdrew, again looking like I slapped him. The same face he'd made when –

Tears pricked my eyes and I turned sharp, dropping flat and rolling out of the ring immediately. Though I'd avoided Dean, I had another problem. Bryan intercepted me before I got two steps from the ring; his face was a mix between fury and sick relief.

"What the _hell_ were you thinking?!" he cried, gripping my shoulders and forcing me to face him as I tried to get away. "You almost –"

"Yeah, well, I didn't!" I spat back, those damn tears rising up again. I _couldn't_ cry over Dean again, especially not in the middle of a damn match. I pressed my lips firmly together and tried to blink them back desperately. Bryan's face softened just a bit at my expression as I caught something over his shoulder.

 _Save Bryan, sacrifice myself_ , I thought immediately, breaking his grip on me and grabbing hold of _his_ shoulders instead, shoving him to the side just as Roman speared me.

We slammed into the barricade in front of the time keeper so hard we nearly went _through_ it. I slumped down, stunned and in pain, as Roman shoved off of me. Trying to move felt like running underwater. Everything was sluggish; I heard Bryan shouting for me, trying to reach me. Roman got between us, and I shut my eyes.

My head was spinning like crazy, and my whole body felt like rubber. I knew I had to get up to help Ryback; Seth and Dean had to be in the ring, tag-teaming him. He needed my help, I just couldn't get up.

An alarming howl tore through the air and I snapped my eyes open to look around. Roman was standing with his back to me; Dean and Seth were positioning a weak, disoriented Ryback for a powerbomb.

 _No_! I was scrambling to my feet now, the urgency and desperation taking over and helping me get upright. Though I still swayed a bit, I stayed vertical. As the other two went to lift Ryback, I surged forward and wrapped my arms around Roman's waist, pulling him back with everything I had. Except, right now, that just wasn't a lot.

He turned and stared down at me, like an exasperated brother having to deal with his little sister again. He reached back and ripped my arms off him; as I stumbled back, he slammed a hand into my chest and I flew back against the ring.

As I slumped down against the apron, Shield lifted Ryback and powerbombed him through the announce table.

And then they turned on me. I was sitting on the ground, huddled against the ring, staring up at the three men as they advanced. Though Roman and Seth eyed me dangerously, Dean nearly looked worried, seeing me as disheveled as I was. Immediately, I looked away.

Though I tried to stand, I was still a little shaken up and I just managed to scoot myself further away. All three men moved to reach for me, and Bryan came flying through the ropes at them. Where had he even come from?!

He was back on his feet faster than they were, and he kept himself between the Shield and I, beating down whichever man tried to get up. He was giving me time to recover. It didn't take long for the boys to overpower him, though.

I just got to my feet as Roman and Seth wrapped Bryan up and began to beat him back against the steel steps. When I rushed to help him, a pair of arms encircled my waist and pulled me back. Mint and musk wreathed around me, and I spun in Dean's arms to glare up at him.

At my expression alone he dropped his hold, staring down at me like he was trying to read my thoughts. He took one step at me and I took two back. Again his face fell and it twisted my stomach roughly; I had to turn away.

"Finch –" he tried; his hand caught mine. Not my wrist, or my arm. His fingers laced with mine and he tugged me around to face him gently. This time tears actually freakin' welled in my eyes and I ripped away from him before they could spill over.

Dean, apparently, couldn't take a freakin' hint. He grabbed me again, this time hauling me all the way back to the other set of steel steps. Before I could even struggle against him he spun me to face him and had the audacity to bend me over onto my back and pin me down against the top of the steps.

For a moment I was so stunned I didn't even fight back. My entire body was thrown into overdrive at having Dean against me, overpowering me, those illegal arms straining against the sleeves of his shirt as he held my shoulders to the metal… but as I stared up at him, the memory of what had happened last time we were so close slammed into the front of my mind.

"Finch, c'mon, just let me –"

Again my hands slammed into his chest; though he let go of me, I didn't have enough leverage to get him all the way off. He moved to push my shoulders down again, and I slapped him.

The crowd _ooh_ 'd as he took a stunned step back, same expression he'd been giving me the last few days. So that _was_ the face he made when he got slapped. Good to know.

His hand came up to hold his cheek, but he didn't have long to stare at me in absolute surprise. Bryan, Seth, and Roman bundled back into him, and the whole group slumped against the barrier. Fists were flying everywhere; I could barely see Bryan under the others. All we were missing was Ryback, but he was still out in the rubble of the table. All up to me, then.

Without hesitation I ran forward and launched myself onto Roman's back. He let out a yelp of surprise and stumbled back with the unexpected weight. My arms wrapped around his neck and I locked my legs around his waist, cinching on as tight as I could.

The crowd was roaring with laughter as Roman desperately tried to untangle me from him. Every time he tugged at my arms or legs I tightened my grip. He slumped against the barrier, trying to shake me, but I clung on even more.

"Get _off_ me!"

"Make me!"

He let out another snarl and spun around, still fighting with my iron grip. As we turned, I caught sight of Bryan now in the ring with the rest of the Shield. Dean was pacing around him slowly, kicking him back down every time he tried to get up. Seth, in the meantime, had just set up the table, laying across the top ropes in the corner of the ring. What the hell?

Bryan was in trouble.

Apparently, though, so was I. Roman capitalized on my distraction and slammed my back into the corner of the ring. As I let out a squeak of pain, my legs loosened and he bucked up. I flipped over Roman's head and slammed down onto my back at his feet. He smirked down at me as he sidestepped and began to patrol the ring.

As I got to my knees, Seth and Dean had just sent Bryan into the edge of the table, clotheslining him hard. He slumped, and the boys grabbed him up. He needed help, and he needed it _now_. As I surged for the ring, Roman slipped in front of me and slammed his hands to my shoulder. I stumbled into the barrier and slumped onto my ass.

He smirked at the look of irritation I shot his way as he continued to act as the Shield's bouncer. Again I jumped up and dove forward, going to scramble up the side he wasn't guarding. Roman was on me in an instant, grabbing a handful of my pants and shirt and hauling me back to throw into the barrier. _Again_.

Roman reached back and grabbed one of the discarded chairs from the ring. He turned for me, lifting it up, ready to strike.

"Roman!"

The big man paused and glanced over his shoulder; Dean had caught his eye, and he gave a shake of his head. Roman's eyes flicked to me, down at the chair, and then back to Dean. After another quick shake of his head, Roman huffed and threw the chair back onto the mat.

What the _hell_.

After all that bullshit from the promo they'd given just before the match, Dean was trying to protect me? What happened to ' _We respect you as a wrestler. We're not holding back_ '?!

Anger burst through me, hot and heavy, and I surged forward into Roman to tackle him into the apron. He caught me around the middle and threw me back, and I was on him again. As he went to throw me off, we heard the crowd let out a roar of excitement, and we both looked back.

 _Holy shit_.

Seth and Dean were standing on top of the table – still up on the top corner of the ring, with Bryan up and in position. Just when I realized what was going on, Dean and Seth flipped Bryan up and back into a vicious powerbomb.

The entire mat bounced from the impact; Bryan didn't move. He was in perfect position for a pin, but Dean and Seth were shaken from the hit as well. Roman and I realized he was their only option at the same time. He grabbed my hips – again – and threw me back off him as he scrambled into the ring.

Like hell we were losing after all this.

" _One… two… th –_ "

My hand caught Roman's ankle just as the ref went for three, and I ripped him back; his boot caught me and kicked me off of him, but I'd broken the pin. I slumped against the ropes, relieved, just as Roman turned on his knees to face me.

He was _really_ fed up with me today.

An idea struck me, and I scrambled to my feet as fast as I could. Roman's eyes lit up with fight and he dove at me in a spear. My hand grabbed the top rope and I let myself fall back, pulling the rope down and sending the powerhouse flipping over the top, out of the ring.

I didn't even get the chance to stand on my own. Dean was in front of me, pulling me up to my feet. _Seriously_. He was the _last_ person I wanted to be around, and he just couldn't take the damn hint! So, apparently, I couldn't be subtle with him.

As he spun me around I stared up at him with cold fury, balling my fists. He hadn't been expecting _that_ , apparently. As he studied me, I raised my brows in challenge.

"You talked a whole lot about not holding back with me," I began; he caught on immediately, his eyes flicking to the chair he'd made Roman discard. "Told me all this crap about how you respect me."

"I do –" he began, and I cut him off with a sharp laugh.

"You wouldn't even let Roman use a chair on me. I'm too delicate, right? Not strong enough?"

His jaw tensed, and he stared down at me, the unreadable expression back. I swallowed hard and tried to force away the tightness welling in my chest as I spat,

"That's what I thought. So you're either being weak, or you're a liar. You pick."

It was almost frightening, watching the anger come over his expression. This was no longer the Dean I'd kissed. The Dean that had playfully wrestled with me the weeks before today. The Dean that had protected me from Big Show and teasingly pinned me in the corridor.

No. This was _Mox_. This was Dean in 'Shield mode'. He stared at me with the same cold, calculated anger that he gave the other opponents he'd been facing. I'd finally snapped him into action.

Dean lunged for me just as I did for him. We locked up in the center of the ring, and the crowd went crazy. Apparently, they'd been waiting for our faceoff. Dean went to toss me aside but I held tight to his arms, bringing him with me; the two of us fell into the ropes, and I brought my knee up to catch him hard in the ribs. He let out a breath and his grip slackened just enough to let me back out.

Right into Seth.

He spun me with no warning and slammed his elbow into my jaw. As I stumbled, clutching my face, Dean caught my arms and pulled them rough behind my back, holding me in place.

As I struggled, Dean leaned back, arching me out towards Seth just as he kicked me hard in the stomach. I let out a squeak of pain and Dean's hold dropped, letting me curl down as I wrapped my arms around myself defensively. While I fought to get my breath back, Dean grabbed the back of my neck.

He and Seth backed me up to the corner and then rushed forward, slinging me into the table like they had with Bryan. Just barely, I turned and let the edge catch me in the side of the neck instead of the throat. It hurt like a bitch, but at least I could still breathe.

The boys let me drop onto the mat as they steadied the table. Just as I tried to crawl towards the apron, Dean reached down and scooped me up under the arms. A heartbeat later he swept my legs up, lifting me easily to maneuver me up onto the table.

" _This is absolutely appalling. This is just a massacre. And it's all legal, Michael. These men are going to destroy Jamie, and no one can stop them._ "

" _Well, John, the Shield clearly came into this with a plan, and so far have worked it to perfection. They've eliminated Ryback and Daniel Bryan, and now it's a numbers game against the smallest opponent–_ "

" _Wait a minute, wait a minute. Don't tell me they're gonna do what they did to Daniel Bryan on little Jamie! They'll break her!"_

They were going to powerbomb me. I had to act _now_.

While the boys climbed up onto the ropes to get in position I shoved up onto my knees. As Seth stood up on the table and leaned to hook an arm around my neck, I grabbed a fistful of his vest to tug it aside and threw the hardest punch I could into his exposed side.

" _Jamie's just trying to fight for survival here, doing all she can to stay in the game_."

" _But how long can she last, alone against two members of the Shield? After the beating they just gave her to get her up on that table, I'm surprised she's got any fight left at all_!"

He let out a yelp, but kept his grip tight on me. As Dean got a knee on the table he got a punch to the side of the head. He fell back, staring at me furiously while I continued to punch at Seth. I felt his grip slackening _just_ a bit. If I could just get his hold a _little_ looser...

Again, Dean tried to crawl onto the table and I redirected a punch to him instead. He slumped back, and his fall shifted the table. Seth stood up just a bit to keep his balance and I pulled back, shoving him aside with all I had. The crowd cheered as Seth flew off the table, landing hard on the ground below.

Just Dean and I now.

He had just staggered to his feet, and turned to face me. The idea hit suddenly, even catching _me_ off guard. This was quite possibly the stupidest thing I'd ever done in the ring. Repeating mistakes wasn't something that I should've been doing in a match like this. But if it worked…

In a heartbeat I was up on my feet, turning on the table. Dean let out a shout of alarm as I crouched and sprung backwards, flipping into another moonsault. This time, it worked. I arched back perfectly, keeping my eyes on Dean just as my legs caught his shoulder.

He slammed to the mat, and his impact shook me off the pin I was going for. He just barely managed to roll away from me as I shoved to my feet. Before I could pursue him, the mat shifted and I spun just in time to duck Roman's punch.

Down low, I threw a few quick jabs to his sides – which were just a little less padded than the rest of him, and then slid around him as he grabbed at my shirt. Just like I'd done when the match started, I danced out of his reach. Ryback was still motionless over at the announcers section, and Bryan was outside the ring with Seth, both men trying to get back to their feet. I was on my own for now, so I had to make the upper hand last as long as I could.

The frustration took over a lot quicker this time, and he let out a snarl as he grabbed my shoulders. Using his own momentum from the lunge, I spun us around and threw an uppercut at his jaw, sending him careening towards the turnbuckle. He tripped over the discarded ladder and pile of chairs and slumped against the ropes.

To my surprise, Roman used them to lift himself up and slam his feet into my stomach. I hadn't been close enough to take the full hit, though, so when he came flying at me I was ready.

It was his own fault for going to pick me up. He hauled me up, parallel to the mat for a backbreaker, and I swung myself around and down hard, hooking his neck to slam us into a tilt-a-whirl DDT.

The eruption from the crowd was nearly deafening; their screams of excitement got me up off my back to lay across Roman's chest. The ref hit the mat with us.

" _One… two… thr_ –"

Dean's arms hooked around my waist only long enough to fling me back. I hit the ropes hard, and as I stumbled forward he threw his arm out and caught me in a hard clothesline. Dean busied himself opening up a chair while I struggled to my knees.

He turned and tugged me up with an arm around my neck, holding me at his waist as he fisted a handful of my pants. Just as my feet left the mat for his suplex, I pushed off his hips and broke the hold. My shoulders hit the ropes behind me and I used the momentum to shoot forward and throw myself into Dean, tackling him onto the chair.

Dean laid beneath me, stunned from what I imagined was a pretty painful impact. Again the ref dropped for a three count, but a hand reached over and grabbed the waist of my pants. Roman actually freakin' _lifted me up_ like that, tossing me aside like a sack of surprised potatoes to save the match.

I beat Roman to my feet by just a heartbeat, but that was all I needed. I'd be getting an earful about my reckless techniques after the match, but for now, I'd do what I had to.

The moment Roman was fully upright, I threw myself into him; he tried to steady himself, but his foot hooked over Dean's leg. There was a brief moment of faltering steps, and then we both flipped over the top rope.

Okay, so _maybe_ that had been a stupid idea.

To be fair, all my other split-second decisions had worked out pretty well. But this time, I hadn't taken into consideration just how big Roman Reigns really was. Because, of _course_ , I ended up being his landing pad.

We tumbled down onto the steel steps; his body crushed me down, slamming my left shoulder mercilessly into the metal. I let out a cry of pain as tears welled in my eyes, and tried to kick him off of me, but Roman either didn't notice my desperation, or he didn't care.

Purposefully pushing off of me, he got to his feet and then stooped to grab me and manhandle me back into the ring. My shoulder was screaming in protest and now I was just fighting to keep him from hurting it more.

A blur of black and red flashed over me as Bryan actually tackled the big man off of me. Relief flooded my body; I wasn't alone anymore! Pulling out the bit of energy I'd started to get back, I rolled onto my knees, favoring my aching shoulder, and shoved up to stand.

Just in time to watch Roman spear Bryan through the barricade. My heart actually dropped, making me slump over as a noise of alarm left me. My best friend wasn't moving. Even as Roman stood up and Seth tugged him back, he didn't move.

Out of desperation I scrambled forward, not even able to get to my feet as I slipped between Roman and Seth to get to Bryan's side. His eyes were shut, and there was a smear of blood over his temple and ear, but he was conscious at least. Kinda.

"Hey," I breathed urgently, cupping his face and patting his cheek. "You good?"

"Jay –" he managed, just as two sets of hands grabbed my shirt and hauled me back. Roman and Seth flung me behind them, out of their way as they went for Bryan again. Just as I got my footing back, ready to surge forward and protect him, Dean wrapped me up.

He flung me into the ring and he was on me a moment later. Adrenaline kicked in again and the near-unbearable pain in my shoulder dulled to a sore ache, and I was able to put myself into the here-and-now.

Dean was straddling me; though there was just a _hint_ of longing at having him so close, the look in his eyes and the stinging memory from Friday night kept me focused on the fight.

That, and Bryan lying motionless, gave me the push I needed to kick Dean up off of me. He was on his hands and knees beside me, catching his breath, when I threw myself onto his back. His body collapsed under mine. One of my arms wrapped around his neck and the other pulled his arm back into a half nelson.

Driving my knee into Dean's back and leveraging up with my other foot planted – effectively kneeling on him – I got him into what I knew was a painful submission lock. I hadn't done it since NXT, but from the crowds uproarious reaction, it was clear they approved.

" _And look! Look! Jamie Lawless has Dean Ambrose at her mercy in her submission move, the Hemlock_!"

" _That's the last thing I was expecting to see_! _I wasn't ready for that turn of the tide_! _And it looks like Ambrose wasn't either_!"

Oh my god, Dean was struggling. He was _actually_ beginning to wither under my submission hold! Submissions weren't my thing; ever since getting my arm broken by Summer, I'd shied away from them. But now, with the WWE universe cheering me on, and Dean Ambrose on the verge of tapping out, I could easily see picking it up again.

Of course, leave it to the Shield to break up a victorious moment. Just as Dean's hand lifted to tap out, Seth was on me, bowling me over onto my back and nearly getting me in a pin of his own. Though I kicked out before the ref even got to us, the Shield boys weren't through with me yet.

As Seth struggled to his feet, Roman ripped me up and actually had the nerve to attempt a spur-of-the-moment suplex. Man, I must've really pissed him off tonight. No surprise there, really.

But as he lifted me I jumped with him, flipping over his shoulder and landing on my feet behind them. As he spun to see what had happened and why I wasn't writhing in pain yet, I dropped down and caught myself on my hands, swinging my body around and sweeping his legs out from under him. Roman landed hard and smacked his head into the mat.

He groaned in pain and rolled away from me as I grinned in victory. Only to have that brief moment ripped from me as both Seth and Dean swarmed on me. Both men began to pummel me as hard as they could; something hard and cold caught my exposed, injured shoulder and I yelped.

Seth had a broken leg of the chair in his hand that he was using to beat me with, and that almost hurt more than anything else tonight. He hit hard, and the metal wasn't as forgiving as Dean's fists. Somehow, of course, he kept catching the _one_ part of me that was already injured; my shoulder couldn't take much more of that. I let out squeaks of pain as I writhed, trying to get away. Almost subconsciously I skittered into Dean, using him to block the blows from Seth. For a heartbeat, it felt like Dean was tucking me closer; I pushed the thought away before it could even form.

Thankfully, Seth got tired of the chair leg and tossed it aside, going back to just beating me with his fists. What a shame. But even without the added weapon, they still had the upper hand. My shoulder, back, and arms were sore and tender from the chair leg, and they used that to their advantage.

I knew something was wrong the moment Seth peeled away. Dean tugged me to my feet and I staggered back, looking around desperately for Seth. He was just behind us, propping open another chair. Dean surged on my distraction, shoving me back towards Seth as he kneed me in the stomach. As I doubled, eyes watering as I fought for breath, I realized a moment too late that I'd just been put in position.

Seth charged at me, leaping up at the last second and hitting me with a vicious curb stomp. My face slammed into the chair so hard I actually saw stars as I slumped onto my side. Blood pooled from my busted nose and split lip. The pain radiating from my head was strong enough to hold me in place. As I tried to unscramble my thoughts, the only thing that surfaced was _holy shit that really fucking hurts_.

Immobile and in an alarming amount of pain, I felt someone lying across my chest. Dean. He pressed my shoulders to the mat, and I didn't have enough fight in me to push my shoulder up. So when the weight was suddenly lifted off, I rolled my head to look for Dean's now-missing body.

Ryback!

He was back in it! He'd ripped Dean out of the ring by an ankle and threw him aside. A moment later the big guy had wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me to the apron and out of harms way.

"I got you, pipsqueak," he promised, squeezing my shoulder briefly before he dove into the ring to intercept Roman and Seth as they got to their feet. With as powered up as he was, it was no surprise he easily dominated the two worn-down guys he was facing.

Roman made the mistake of diving at him; the Shield's powerhouse was no match for _our_ powerhouse right now. Ryback easily kicked him in the chest and sent him sprawling to the far corner. I was so caught up in trying to stop the bleeding and watching Ryback that Dean's hands gripping my shirt actually made me yelp in surprise.

Just as Dean tugged me towards him, Ryback tossed something over the top rope to take him out. Oh my _god_ , he'd thrown _Seth_! The smaller man collided hard with Dean and they both dropped like bricks against the barricade. I let out a laugh as I weakly pulled myself to the corner, watching as he went to town on a now-helpless Roman.

Dean recovered faster than I could, and he jumped into the ring to help his teammate. He beat Ryback off Roman, and the poor, stunned Samoan dropped to the mat as Ryback curled in to protect himself. But instead of continuing his onslaught on Ryback, Dean's attention shifted to _me_.

Still somewhat helpless in the corner, he eyed me as he threw himself back against the ropes to launch himself at me. Ryback slipped between us and literally tackled Dean off his feet. The crowd _ooh_ 'd and I actually winced as Dean was driven mercilessly into the mat.

Ryback was up on his feet in an instant, doubling back to kneel at my side. He rested a hand on my shoulder, urging me to stay down. My hand came up to his and I gave a quick squeeze.

"Thanks, big guy," I chuckled; he grinned and held out his fist, which I bumped as enthusiastically as I could. He stood then, as Dean got to his feet as well; he turned and braced himself in the corner, staying between Dean and I. The angry Shield member flicked his eyes to Ryback, and then to me. The big guy shifted to block me from his view.

"You want her, you go through me!" he threatened; something that was nearly bordering possessiveness lit up Dean's eyes, and he surged. Ryback wasted no time, diving forward and taking Dean down with a vicious clothesline.

With Ryback in control, I took the time he'd given me to flip onto my stomach and do my best to get the world to stop spinning. Between the killer headache, the blood loss, and the exhaustion setting in, I was nearly out of the fight myself.

But I wouldn't leave Ryback to fight the Shield alone. Not with Bryan out of the match, for all intents and purposes. Not with how far all of us had come, what we'd come back from, what we'd sacrificed –

A loud crash caught my attention, and my head snapped up; once my vision stopped swimming, I made out Ryback throwing Roman out of the ring – where Seth was already lying, discarded. The big guy climbed out after them and immediately they began fighting up the ramp.

He wouldn't be alone, not if I could help it.

Dean was writhing in pain in the corner of the ring, so I had some time. I rolled off the apron and nearly collapsed the second my feet hit the ground. Just barely, I kept myself upright enough to stagger over to Bryan.

He was awake, but barely with me. His eyes fluttered as he stared up at me, and he frowned just a bit.

"Jay?... Yer bleedin'," he mumbled, reaching up to brush his fingers over my chin. I patted his face gently.

"Yeah, a little. Hey, you stay here, okay?" I urged, not like I really expected him to jump up and rush off anytime soon. Bryan mumbled something else indecipherable as his eyes fluttered shut again. The sooner we ended this damn match, the better.

Using all the strength I didn't even know I'd held onto, I forced myself up the ramp after the others. Ryback had Seth primed for a suplex. It would be one hell of a hit out here on the bare metal. Before I could make it to Ryback, or before he could even execute his move, Dean came sprinting past me, shoving me to my knees as he literally threw a chair at Ryback.

My teammate dropped hard, dazed; desperately, I forced myself to crawl forward as Roman and Dean grabbed some of the chairs that had been set out. The two of them began a barrage of hits against the defenseless man at their feet. Exhausted, in pain, and getting dizzy again, I did the only thing I could think of.

Between the hits with the chair I surged forward and covered Ryback's body with my own. Roman hit me once, and then he dropped to the ground himself, breathing hard. We were all freakin' exhausted. Even the chair shot from Dean was lackluster, and he stumbled back, almost falling over us too.

With no warning, Ryback reached up and held onto my waist to flip us both onto our sides. He braced his arm across me as a toppled ladder – courtesy of Seth – slammed into him. He'd used what had to be the last of his strength to keep me from taking the hit.

Having apparently gotten a second wind, Roman grabbed my arm and dragged both me and the ladder away from Ryback as the other two hoisted him up onto a table they'd pulled over. Roman gave me a parting boot to the injured shoulder – _asshole_ – as he stalked over to join his teammates.

Whatever Shield had up their sleeve, it wasn't gonna end well for my friend on the table. Especially not now that Seth was starting to climb the tallest damn ladder I'd ever seen.

Where I got the strength to get to my knees, I'd never know. But somehow, against everything in my body screaming at me to just stay down, I slowly pulled myself up on the barricade. God, everything hurt. My shoulder was screaming with every move. My legs were nearly numb, head spinning, back and arms aching… This match was gonna be the death of all of us.

As I staggered forward, I caught movement in the ring. Bryan was actually up, trying to crawl across the mat to get to the ramp. The problem was that Seth – at the top of the damn ladder – had seen it as well.

"Hey! Goat-Face is up! Keep him down!" he ordered, pointing quickly to the ring; Roman and Dean shared a nod and took off down the ramp.

Just me, Ryback, and Seth left back here to cause nothing but carnage. I could handle that. Just as Seth turned, ready to dive onto Ryback, I grabbed his arm and dragged him off the table.

We both staggered back a bit, and I let him drop heavily onto the stage, motionless, far away from any crazy high-flyer. And it struck me, right then and there, that I could have stayed back. I could've even run to the ring, to help Bryan.

But the thought of having Seth Rollins alone, realizing this was my chance to kick his ass, _well_. I couldn't pass up on that, could I?

Seth wasn't the only one surprised when I started to climb up the ladder next to his. Not as tall, but now that I positioned myself to stand on the very top I was nearly eye level with him.

"The hell do you think you're doing!?" he barked, and then let out a yelp of surprise as I threw a hard forearm at him. We both swayed ominously but we clung to one another until the ladders stopped moving.

The moment they did, we were back at it. Trading vicious blows that send both of us teetering back and forth. The crowd was buzzing with nervous energy just as I saw an idea pop into his head. He fisted my shirt in his hands and freakin' smirked.

He was gonna throw me off the ladder. Of course he would. I mean, from this height, a fall was disastrous –

That was it.

A fall from this height was _disastrous._

And that was _exactly_ what I needed right now to one-up his move.

I didn't give him time to attack. My hands locked onto his arms, and I pitched us off the ladders. The crowd screamed; Seth let out a shout of alarm and I gasped just as the two of us went crashing through the stacked tables below.

The moment my head hit the wood, I was out.

* * *

 **Dean**

Goat-Face slammed through the table; Dean couldn't help the satisfied grin that flashed across his face at that. Roman dove forward and went for the pin as he glanced up the ramp.

Wait. Where the hell was Seth? And why was that meathead Ryback the only one coming down to the ring? Where the hell was _Finch_? All match, she'd been up in everyone's business. _Except his_. She'd stayed on them doggedly, hadn't even let up when it was 3-on-1. So what gives?

" _One… two… three_!"

Dean's heart leapt into his throat; and he laughed in victory, pumping the air as he skittered around the broken edges of the table. He snagged Roman's vest on the way and tugged his brother out to the apron the second the Meathead rolled in after them.

He and Roman laughed and held onto each other for support as they trudged up the ramp. Meathead hung off the ropes, doing the same thing Dean had been doing a second ago. He was looking for Finch.

" _Pipsqueak_?" he shouted, sweeping around the ring. Dean actively fought to keep the scowl off his face as something dangerously close to possessiveness rose up in him; he didn't like anyone else having their own nickname for his Finch. Instead, he focused on the bigger problem: if the Meathead didn't know where she was, what the _hell_ had happened?!

"Where's Seth?" Roman panted, bringing up the other problem. "Thought he had that freak under control –"

Dean glanced over as they reached the top of the ramp, and his heart actually fuckin' stopped. Finch and Seth were lying motionless in a pile of broken tables. Two of the three people he actually gave a damn about on this roster.

His knees went weak and as he stumbled forward he almost fuckin' fell just rushing to survey the damage. Dean dropped to his knees next to Finch as Roman went to Seth's side. His brother reached down and shook Seth's shoulder gently as Dean reached out cupped Finch's face with a shaking hand.

"Roman?" Seth mumbled, blinking wearily; he was awake, and seemingly okay. Finch hadn't moved. He leaned in a little closer and cupped her face, patting her cheek softly to try and bring her to. Another reason he was so fuckin' glad Roman was big enough to hide them from most the crowd.

"Finch, hey, you with me?" he tried quickly, voice tight with nerves. Nothin'. She wasn't waking up. Dean's hand slipped to press two fingers to her neck. Thank fuckin' god; she had a pulse.

"Man, we gotta go," Roman pointed out, already trying to wrestle Seth to his feet. "We can't be here babyin' our opponent, y'know?"

"Just gimmie a sec," he growled, turning desperately; the fuck had the refs gone!? He caught the eye of one, actually thinking about heading backstage. The look on Dean's face stopped him cold, and when Dean jerked his head towards Finch, he came running.

"Get her to a fuckin' medic!" he snapped; the ref nodded quickly and turned, jogging back to the ramp to signal for assistance. As Roman made a show of pulling Seth up, Dean leaned forward swiftly on an impulse and brushed his lips over Finch's forehead.

As he and Roman hauled Seth back and off the tables, he saw two other refs and the Meathead rushing up the ramp to help her. As much as he hated that muscled ego with legs, he knew he'd take care of her.

Again, that borderline-possessiveness clawed at his already-tight chest, watching him kneel at her side just like he'd been. Except that fucker was _allowed_ to cup her face and actually fuckin' _hold her hand_ as he worried over her.

With a final dissatisfied growl, he looped Seth's arm a little tighter over his shoulder and stumbled backstage with his boys. No surprise when Seth refused the medic. Just as stubborn as he and Roman were.

"'M _fine_ ," he urged as Roman and Dean dumped him onto the bench in the back locker room. Pretty much _their_ locker room. No one ever came this far backstage. "Jus' let me lay down. Fuck, Roman, quit it –"

Roman swatted Seth's hand away as he tried, again, to examine the sizeable gash on the back of Seth's shoulder. As the two of them continued to bicker, Dean backed slowly towards the door.

"I'll be back," he said, for apparently no reason. Neither looked up as he turned and practically sprinted down the hall. Finch was the only thing on his mind. He wove through backstage, ignoring all the surfacing aches all over his body. He had to find her. Had to make sure –

 _Don't pretend to care._

The memory of what she'd said to him stopped him dead in his tracks. He actually stumbled and had to brace a hand on the wall next to him to get himself steady. The look of hurt and distress on her face when he'd pinned her on the steps… the fear in her eyes when he'd turned on her in the ring. Made him fuckin' sick.

He'd been so fuckin' _stupid_ … and now he knew for sure he'd ruined it all with her for good. He'd been expectin' the match between them to be heated and playful and as fuckin' perfect as the last few weeks in the ring with her had been. Leave it to Dean to fuck it all up.

Why was he even going to see her? There was no fuckin' way she'd want anything to do with him. He should just go back, let her be, but he just _couldn't_. So what was he gonna do? He couldn't just –

"I don't even think she was _conscious_ ," a voice he vaguely recognized fretted.

"Ryback said she was starting to come to as they brought her back," Cena replied; Finch's friends had beat him to her. No way he could go in _now_.

"Where's Nicole?" what Dean assumed was the other twin asked.

"Right behind us. She wanted to get a change of clothes for Jay."

He heard the door open and shut, and the hall went quiet for a moment. Dean stayed pressed to the wall, mind running a hundred miles an hour. The fuck did he do now? Did he just fuckin' wait till they left with her? Did he just stop worrying about her and go back? _Yeah right._

Maybe he could just walk by and listen in –

As he leaned around the corner, he froze. The other twin was rushing down the hall towards the medics room. He acted without thinking, stepping out into sight and saying quickly,

"Hold up."

For someone he'd never even seen in person until this very moment, a surprising amount of emotions ran across her face as her head snapped around to look at him. The only one missing was fear; she hardened her stare as Dean took a step forward.

"What are you doing here?"

Dean swallowed; what _was_ he doing? Might as well be honest with her. Like lyin' would really get him anywhere.

"Came to check on her."

The wonder twin – _shit_ , what was her name? – actually crossed her arms and lifted one brow slowly, pursing her lips as she studied him. Dean just stood in the middle of the hall, one hand coming up to rub the back of his neck.

"I don't think that's a good idea right now."

Dean's eyes flicked to the ground for a moment, composing himself, before looking back up.

"Yeah. I uh, I figured. I just –"

"What happened?"

"What?" he asked, genuinely surprised. Hell, he'd been banking on the wonder twin to rip him apart any minute; didn't she know already? Wasn't that why this was a fuckin' standoff?

"Jamie. She's been off all weekend. And judging by that guilty look on your face, you know why. So what happened?"

Finch hadn't told her? Part of him wanted to just throw it out there for the hell of it, but the other part – the part that was beating him up every second of the day for hurting Finch – told him to keep it to himself. Keep loyal to her, even if it _was_ just keeping quiet.

"Think it's up to her to tell you," he hinted; the wonder twin's expression darkened just a bit. "Not really my place to say."

"You're covering for her?"

Dean pointedly didn't say a damn thing; she actually quirked a brief smile.

"Well either you've got a soft spot for her, or you're afraid of me."

This time it was Dean that let his lips flick into the hint of a smile.

"Nah. S'all Finch."

The moment wonder twin's brows flew up, he realized how that'd come out. He actually felt his fuckin' face heat up, and his hand dropped from his neck to rub nervously at his shoulder.

"I didn't mean –" he let out a huff as a full-fledged smile took over her face. "Look. Just, uh, make sure she's okay for me, alright?"

Slowly, the smile faded from wonder twin's face. The two of them stood staring at one another for another heartbeat. Dean took the initiative and took a few steps back down the hall, letting his hand drop down at he turned.

"She's hurting just as much as you are, you know."

Dean paused mid-turn and looked over his shoulder, ready to throw back a quick answer, but the wonder twin was already gone. His heart sunk, just a bit, watching the door to the medic's room swing shut.

Believe him, he knew.

* * *

The pain of the concussion and a deeply bruised scapula bone was almost preferred to the feeling of guilt that had risen up as Brie and John switched off their chastising.

My head hung down against my chest and I played with the bandage that ran from my elbow to my wrist. The metal supports on the table had done a number on me in a few places.

"So when Bryan specifically tells you _not_ to do a move, exactly how does that translate into ' _do it twice_ '?!" Brie shot back; again, I just shrugged my shoulders, and then grimaced immediately as pain shot through me. I could practically feel the irritation surge through Brie. "Jamie! Seriously, do you have any idea how reckless that was!?"

"I know," I mumbled; luckily, I was being quiet enough that neither of them caught the break in my voice.

"I don't think you do," John argued. "If pitched yourself off that ladder was any indication, it's clear you were just _asking_ for an injury! Is this what you wanted?"

"No, I didn't –"

"You know how close you came to snapping your neck? How many _times_ you came close?! You really want your career to end like that?"

Tears welled in my eyes; god, I just wanted this day to end. I'd been so stupid, and I knew it, okay?! So clearly throwing myself into the match like that _hadn't_ been the answer. But how did I even begin to explain to them what had happened? What I'd been doing?

The door opened again; Brie and John glanced back, and I held my position. I already knew who it was, and I wasn't ready to have _her_ break me apart too. A pile of clothes got sat next to me, and then gentle hands cupped my face.

Nikki's soft, honey-brown eyes met mine; there was no anger, or irritation. There was love and worry and understanding. The softness in her expression cut through me and a tear rolled down my cheek as my lower lip trembled. Her thumb swept up to wipe it away as she turned to the other two.

"You've got a match to win," she said gently to John; to Brie she added, "and I think Bryan's in the next room over."

"Nicole, we can't just let this –" her sister started, and something on her face must've shut down any argument either of them were about to come up with.

"I've got it from here," she promised; though both hesitated, Nikki didn't waiver. Only once the door shut did she turn back to me. Instantly, my head dropped again, but she caught my chin immediately. I just couldn't meet her eyes; my own locked onto her shoulder, and I fought to keep the rest of the tears back as I whispered,

"Nikki –"

"Look. We can yell at you all day. But we all know that's not what you're like in the ring. And I know this isn't gonna happen again. So there's no point in tearing you a new one."

When I didn't respond, she let her hold on my face drop, coming to sit on the exam table next to me. Her hand rested over my own, squeezing gently. Oh god. The dam holding back my emotions cracked; a flood of all the events of the past two days was pounding on the fractured walls, trying to break free.

"But I need you to know what watching that match was like." Her voice broke, and my head snapped up. There were tears in _her_ eyes. "It wasn't even the stupid moves you did. It was the look on your face. You just… you didn't even care. When Dean caught you, you just looked mad. Like you'd _wanted_ to botch that landing. And when you just jumped off that damn ladder –"

She rolled her eyes up, taking a deep breath as she blinked furiously, trying to keep herself together. The surge of my secrets pushed even harder to come out; my lip trembled again. At this rate I wouldn't be able to hold back.

"Nikki," I tried again, a little louder, more concerned this time.

"I know you're hurting. I know that whatever happened Friday night really shook you up and I _know_ you're just bottling everything up. You don't need to tell me if you don't want. Like, I don't know why you wouldn't, because you always talk to me, and honestly I'm scaring the shit outta myself thinking of what would be so bad you can't tell _me_ –"

She couldn't hold the tears back anymore. Her eyes dropped and she locked her gaze with me. Seeing my best friend so shaken up cut right through all my defenses; the bricks of the damn I'd built up began to crumble.

"I just – letting yourself get hurt like that isn't gonna solve anything, Jamie. It just breaks _my_ heart, nearly gets _you_ killed… I just don't understand –"

"If I get hurt in the ring, then it's okay to cry."

The words I'd let slip surprised both of us. The first leak of the fractured dam, and now it wasn't gonna stop. My best friend stared down at me as she said softly,

"What do you mean it's _okay_ then? Jellybean, it's always okay to cry –"

"No it's not," I argued, voice breaking as my lip trembled again. "It makes no _fucking sense_ to cry! It's so stupid and weak and _pointless_ , but if I'm hurt then I've got a reason to cry."

"You wanted to get hurt during the fight so you could let yourself cry?"

"It sounds pathetic when you put it like that –" I began, and Nikki was quick to backtrack that one.

"No, no, it's not. I just – Jay, it shouldn't be coming to this! If something's wrong, you know you –"

All of the emotions slammed into me at once and the last of my reserves, the last of the fractured dam in my mind shattered, and I let out an uncontrolled sob, acting on pure need when I threw my arms around Nikki's waste. I buried my face in her shoulder and just _cried_.

For my shoulder, for our loss. For Dean shattering feelings I didn't even understand, for Randy being caught in the middle of it all. For lying to Nikki and scaring my friends. For going against my own virtues of being in the ring and nearly hurting myself all because I was being absolutely _ridiculous._

Nikki's arms stayed tight around me, one rubbing soothingly up and down my arm, the other threading through my hair gently as her lips pressed to my forehead. How long we sat like that, I didn't know. She never pushed me for more, never cut me off or told me to pull myself together.

Only once I sat up did she finally move, shifting to face me better. Her eyes searched mine curiously, still worried, as I took a deep, shaking breath. The words I'd been trying to keep back finally broke free.

"I kissed Dean."

* * *

 _A/N:_ _Oh. My. God. I am SO sorry this chapter is crazy long. It kinda got away from me with the fight, and... well, hopefully it makes up for taking so long to post. Thanks for being so understanding and patient!_

 _And a HUGE thank you for all the wonderful reviews I got! They definitely helped me push through and get this up as soon as I have. You guys are so wonderful!_

 _As always, to see Jamie's outfit to go .com! If you enjoyed the chapter, please let me know what you thought! I poured a lot of blood, sweat, and tears into this one so feedback is much appreciated!_


	12. Reconciliation

_An enormous thanks to my amazing beta crazy-wild-and-free. She's the reason the story is what it is, so if you like it, please be sure to give her thanks as well!_

* * *

The setting sun cast glowing, orange rays across the walls of the hotel room. Reflected off all the plush, white decoration, it was like Nikki and I had our own little sunset to watch inside as our night wound down.

In half an hour we'd be leaving for the arena. Though I couldn't wrestle for the next week – at least until I was cleared from my concussion – Nikki and the others were insisting I still make an appearance. Nikki had assured me the others weren't going to tear into me about my reckless behavior during the match; I'd hear her hissing threats to her sister and boyfriend over the phone as I'd been falling asleep last night.

There was still a lot left to discuss, though. Crying Friday night, my disappearance over the weekend, my attitude on Sunday… Nikki, of course, had been let into the truth about everything.

Well, everything except Randy. My newfound relationship, for now, was still a secret. As close as I'd come to spilling _everything_ on the car ride to Pennsylvania, as much as I'd _wanted_ to, I kept my mouth shut. It wasn't just my secret, it was Randy's; until I knew he was okay with me talking about us, I wouldn't.

Thankfully, the truth about kissing Dean had been more than enough to completely consume Nikki. I'd taken her _all_ the way back – back to CZW and meeting Jon Moxley on the roof of that cheap event center. Also known as the moment that I'd been ruined for anyone else.

She'd listened surprisingly well for being Nikki Bella. I told her about the flirting – or what I'd _taken_ as flirting – and even the run-ins with him that ended up with me being pinned down in the hall. Both times. As much as I knew she wanted to run wild with the stories I was telling her, she kept herself reigned in.

And, as much as she wanted to discuss my feelings for Dean, she didn't push the matter. In fact, the _only_ thing she insisted on talking about were the careless moves I'd been doing in the ring Sunday. After a lot more tears and enough hugs to last me a decade at least, we let the conversation drop. She promised me we could worry about everything else later, and so far we'd stuck to that.

Our whole day had consisted of us camping out on the exorbitant white couch that took up most of the open space of the hotel room, eating our weight in hot Cheetos and watching QVC.

"Oh my god. That's exactly what I need," I gasped; Nikki's head snapped up from her studious work on my nails and she studied the TV. _Set of 12 Decorative Limes_ came across the screen again, and the spokeswoman held them up, showcasing the green lumps. Nikki actually snorted and turned her gaze on me.

"Why do you need decorative limes?"

"To go with the decorative lemons they had last month," I pointed out, popping another handful of Cheetos into my mouth and turning up the volume a bit. Nikki rolled her eyes.

"Those nails had better be dry. If there's cheeto dust on my hard work I'm beating your ass."

Nikki took her job of doing my nails very seriously. Since I'd pretty much veto'd makeup, and really only let her mess with my hair when I was too tired to fight back, nails were all she had to work with. And man, did she work with them.

The time she spent doing my nails for just a few days always baffled me, but she insisted she loved it. It was our pre-show ritual, our 'thing'. Gather in one of our hotel rooms, turn on the TV, and let Nikki doll up my nails.

I examined her work – always impressive, and today was no exception. Except for the speckling of Cheetos over them. Experimentally I licked my finger and then studied the nail again; much better. Nikki made a face.

"I think we're good," I assured, plunging my hand back in the bag. She made another face. "You know, I could get like twenty orders of those limes and just continuously hide them around John's bus. Leave a few in Brie and Bryan's house." I paused for a moment and then gasped. "Oh my god. Or Damien's locker. I need them."

"Are you serious?" she laughed as I grabbed my laptop, balancing it precariously on the knee not occupied by Nikki and my nails. "Jellybean. Don't buy those."

"Why?"

"You don't need decorative limes!"

"I do too! And when I get them, I fully expect your assistance in helping me stash them all over John's bus," I informed her, typing away. She snorted again and I glanced at her. "How's that going, by the way?"

I didn't miss the prominent blush on my best friend's face as her eyes snapped back to my nails. A smile played over her lips as she finally shrugged her shoulders a bit and said softly,

"Really well. He uh, he wants me to come stay with him in Tampa over the weekend. Like, just me and him. All weekend. At his house."

Her voice tightened just a bit and I sat forward – careful to keep my hand steady as I shifted my laptop onto the couch – and ducked down to catch her eye. She let her gaze flick to me for a moment; she looked panicked.

"Hey. Talk to me."

"It's nothing," she lied quickly, and I gently pulled my hand away from her. She scowled and reached for it again. "Jay. I need to finish that –"

"Only if you tell me what's wrong."

She huffed, and we had a stare-off for several moments. Nikki pressed her lips together, but I saw the give in her expression. I replaced my hand and she started talking.

"We're moving really fast. We just started dating, and now it's like, I'm always with him. We share his bus. We go everywhere together. And now I'm staying with him at his _house_ and I just –"

"Take a breath," I said gently, nudging her leg softly with my foot. She actually did what I said, and it gave me a chance to soothe her. "Look. It's not moving fast. It's just being sure of your relationship. You told me yourself just last week that you've never been this happy. And if John's asking you over already, and meeting you halfway on all this, I think he _may_ just feel the same way."

"Yeah?" she asked softly, and I grinned at her uncertainty.

"Just a little, Nik," I teased, and then said seriously, "I think it's good. I think being with him makes you really happy, and you guys should take advantage of the time together you're getting."

As Nikki finished the design on my nail, she sat back and gave me a genuine, warm smile. I shifted forward and wrapped my arm – with the dried polish –

around her neck, pulling her close to me. She hugged me tight to her, letting out a heavy sigh against my neck.

"Well now that I spilled my mushy crap, why don't we open up the can of you and Dean," she hinted, and immediately I tried to pull away. Her hold tightened around my waist and she leaned back to meet my eyes. "You said you weren't gonna hide from me anymore, Jellybean."

"I'm not. I want more cheetos," I lied, animatedly trying to reach the bag behind me. She frowned.

"Jamie."

"What?"

"You said we could talk about this. And if we're going to the arena, what if Dean –"

"If I see him, we'll handle it then," I told her, wriggling out of her hold; there was another flicker of hurt over her face for just a heartbeat and I tried to ignore the guilt rising up.

"I mean you said you aren't even _talking_ to him now –"

"Nikki. I really don't wanna get into this now. We gotta get to the arena." As much as I wanted to end the conversation, the thought of having to face everyone again was almost as unappealing as the talk I was avoiding.

"Okay," Nikki finally said as I grabbed my clothes and headed for the bathroom, using a tone that told me we were far from letting this end.

* * *

I tried.

I really, really tried. As much as my sulking had bothered Nikki and spurred on her attempts at talking the last twenty-four hours, I figured I could at least plaster on a smile for her tonight.

But the moment she pulled into the parking garage, the twisting, sickened feeling in my stomach worked its way onto my face, and I knew I looked nearly on the verge of tears by the time I met her at the back of the car.

"Hey, Jellybean. It's okay," she said quickly, pulling me to her. As stupid as it felt to be so sick with worry, it was really nice being able to bury myself in Nikki's hug now instead of pushing it aside like I'd done all weekend. "Don't worry about anything. Okay? I'm right here with you."

"I know," I mumbled into her neck, lingering in her hold for just a moment longer before finally pulling away to grab our bags. She took us right to the diva's locker room. Most the girls were in the back, getting ready; our usual crew was camped out in the sitting area, sprawled over the couches.

Brie and John were deep into a heated argument, both gesturing wildly to the TV. Though Bryan noticed our arrival and moved to come greet us, the other two were still bickering.

"What's that about?" Nikki asked, watching her sister and boyfriend with an amused expression. Bryan rolled his eyes as he automatically pulled me into an airtight hug.

"Who should've _really_ won the slammy for shocker of the year. Neither think Kofi deserved it. Brie's pulling for Maddox, but John's saying Sheamus."

"Wouldn't that be for back when he beat you for the title?" Nikki asked; when Bryan scowled I tipped my head up to raise my brows at him and add,

"In 18 seconds?"

"Shut up," he muttered, ruffling my hair playfully; I swatted his hand away and managed to wriggle out of his hold. "Kofi won, and that's all there is to it."

"So are you being a sore loser again?" I teased, earning a deeper scowl. "I mean, I'm pretty sure you didn't even congratulate Sheamus –"

"As soon as you're cleared, I'm kicking your ass," he informed me. Nikki, rolling her eyes at us, ducked around him to go greet the other two. Bryan turned fully to me, and he eyes my bandaged shoulder. "How bad is it?"

"Bruised shoulder bone," I sighed, twinging at the thought. Bone bruises were a lot more painful than I'd been expecting.

"Scapula?" Bryan hinted; I nodded. I was terrible at remembering that word.

"And a concussion. Both should be healed enough by the end of the week, so I'm back in the ring next Monday."

"Good. And we're gonna be a lot more cautious with the moves, right?" he asked, voice a hint more stern than before. I felt my cheeks flush and I dropped my gaze to my sneakers."

"Yeah. Bryan, look," I began, lifting my eyes, but Bryan cut me off immediately. He wrapped his arms back around me and tucked me swiftly to his chest.

"I know. And I know you. You've been beating yourself up about that match. So I'm not gonna yell or anything. I just…" I felt him huff and shake his head. "I'm glad you're okay, Jay."

As we pulled apart again, he reached up and patted my cheek, giving me a reassuring smile as the others came up to us. Brie ducked past her boyfriend and wrapped me up in a hug of her own.

Her hug was so different from Nikki or Bryan. I didn't remember much of my mom, but I remembered what it felt like getting a hug from her when I was upset, and it was exactly how I felt now. Warm and safe; even though she'd been upset with me last night, none of that mattered now.

"I'm glad you're okay," she murmured, pulling back; her hand flitted down my bandage and she stifled a sigh of worry but made an attempt to smile instead. John chuckled at her expression as he wormed his way over and snaked in a half-hug, ruffling my hair just like Bryan had. They really were like my older brothers.

"I put effort into my style today," I informed him, batting his wiggling fingers away. As Brie and Bryan both moved to hedge around us, I turned to look at them. "Leaving so soon?"

"Unlike some slackers here, I've got a match to get ready for," he said, eyeing John and I; we both rolled our eyes as Bryan and Brie headed out, both promising they'd be back to bother us later.

Nikki looked back over at the two of us from her spot on the couch, and she patted the cushion next to her. John hesitated for a moment and motioned for me to do the same. I paused in my advance towards the couch.

"I'm glad you're okay," he told me, resting a hand on my good shoulder. "But if you _ever_ pull anything like what you did last night again, I'll be telling Hunter and Stephanie myself to keep you out of the ring. You gotta have respect for yourself first and foremost, and I didn't see any of that in your match. Promise me I won't be seeing that again."

"I promise," I told him honestly, voice sounding small against his commanding tone. He finally, thankfully, cracked a smile and stepped aside, ushering me towards Nikki.

"Good. You two behave, I've got a meeting with Vince. No funny business while I'm gone."

"Yes sir," Nikki teased at the same time I snorted and said,

"No guarantees."

She and I shared a grin as John rolled his eyes, heading out of the locker room. A relieved breath left me; besides running into Dean, talking with the others had been what I was dreading most.

Nikki and I had left the arena without saying goodbye to anyone. The only person I'd even talked to past her was Randy. Which had really just been a quick 5-minute scolding while he was waiting at the doctor's office this morning and Nikki was in the shower. Though we'd been cut short when he got called back, he promised he'd call after the show.

I pushed the thought of that out of my mind for the time being. Bryan, and John weren't mad, and they weren't expecting a full run-down of the weekend. And right now all I had to do was curl up with my best friend and watch some wrestling.

For now, it was all okay.

* * *

"Cody didn't tan his armpits," I mumbled against Nikki's leg, currently stretched out on my stomach over the couch. The hand running through my hair paused, and I tipped my head back to look up at her. She was frowning. "He looks uneven."

"I'm… sorry?" she tried, and I snorted at her expression as I dropped my head back down. After another few moments of watching the match I added,

"Can you get a sunburn on your armpits?"

"I would think so," she started, and then _hmm_ 'd. "I mean, why not, right? I can Google it –"

"No," I said quickly, rolling onto my back – careful to mind my sore shoulder – and laying my head back on her thigh. She raised a brow. "Ask John. With absolutely no context." Nikki busted out laughing the moment the bell rang; Cody had won.

I sat up quickly and pointed to the screen. "Look! Untanned armpits!"

Nikki laughed even harder, and we both doubled over as we watched he and Damien parade around the ring in victory. As I leaned back to wipe the tears from my eyes, Nikki got to her feet, grabbing my good arm to pull me up with her. When I gave her a confused look she jerked her head towards the door.

"Let's just go ask Cody," she suggested, and I grinned wildly at her, eagerly linking my arm with hers as we headed out of the locker room. She knew me so well. The two of us hurried down the hall, looking for my favorite victims; Nikki was almost as excited as I was.

"Is this how you always do it? Plan out your attacks and then hunt down your victims?" she laughed, towing us around the corner. "Like, do you have a schedule, or do you just –"

As I looked up, my entire body froze. Nikki stumbled at my sudden stop, and she looked back at me in question. My eyes were locked on the three men that had just spotted us.

Dean's eyes didn't leave mine as he stalked down the hall, flanked by Roman and Seth. Nikki followed my gaze, and to my horror, she actually looked pleased. She nodded towards Dean.

"This is good. You two can finally talk about –"

"No, Nikki, I really don't wanna do this now," I panicked, tugging out of her hold and backing up. I pointedly ignored what looked like hurt on Dean's face. Nikki sighed heavily.

"Jay, c'mon. You can't ignore this forever –"

"Nope, but I can for right now," I said hurriedly, backing up as Nikki moved to grab me. "I'll see you in the locker room."

"Jellybean!" she called after me as I spun on the spot with as much dignity as I could muster before I took off down the hall.

* * *

 **Dean**

It didn't get any easier, watching Finch run away from him.

He surged forward, determined to go after her this time, just as Wonder Twin spun and grabbed a fistful of his vest. He came to a surprised stop, staring down at her. The furious woman shoved him back and then jammed her hands on her hips. Even as his boys came up behind him to crowd her, she didn't budge.

"Give her space," she ordered. "Jay's got a lot on her mind right now."

"I jus' wanna talk –"

"And you need to," Wonder Twin agreed. "But not right now." After a heartbeat of examining the Shield boys, she pursed her lips. "She told me."

Dean didn't need to ask _what._ The look she was giving him told him all he needed to know. Guilt coursed through him when he realized that the Wonder Twin was being protective of Finch. Keeping her from getting hurt. From being near him.

"Look, you don't understand –" Seth began, and the Wonder Twin's face doubled in fury as she shot him an alarmingly cold look.

"I don't _care_ about the reasoning," she cut in, flicking her dark eyes back to Dean. "I'm not saying you need to date her, or whatever. If you don't like her that's fine. But the two of you clearly miss each other, and I'm tired of seeing Jamie hurt."

"Well what else can I do?" he felt the surprise of both Seth and Roman as they looked at him. He hadn't talked much with them about what had happened on Friday. And now he was asking this angry little diva for advice. "I can't give her what she wants –"

"What she wants is you in her life," the wonder twin shot back, now crossing her arms pointedly. "Dating isn't the only way, you know. You guys can still be friends."

"'Case you missed it, Finch just hightailed it the other way the moment she saw me. Don't think she really wants to be friends, sweetheart."

"What do _you_ want?" she asked, and Dean's brows raised, surprised.

"It don't matter what –"

"That's not what I asked," she argued, narrowing her eyes. "You don't want to date her, that's fine. But do you want to be in her life? Do you want to be friends, or do you want to walk away?"

Dean swallowed hard as he studied the woman scowling at him. For all the shit the other wrestlers and diva's had thrown around the locker rooms, he hadn't understood why someone like Finch was best friends with someone like Wonder Twin. But he was quickly learning that how someone acted in the ring wasn't who they really were.

He liked this chick, as nosy and bossy as she was. She took care of her friends like Dean took care of his boys, and that spoke a lot about the person she was. 'Specially when it came to Finch.

"Yeah. 'Course I wanna be her friend," he said, feeling oddly like he was back in school. Wonder Twin gave a sharp nod and gave him a hard, meaningful look.

"Then think about that the next time you see her."

With that, she spun on her heel and hurried off the way that Finch had gone, leaving Dean to think about what she'd said. 'Course he wanted her in her life. But would Finch really wanna be friends after what had happened?

There was only one way he'd know for sure. The next time he came face to face with her, he wasn't letting her run away.

* * *

Though I wasn't surprised to see Nikki's face leaning over the back of the couch, I'd really hoped that Shield had, like, taken her hostage or something. Or John had managed to distract her. Whatever it may be, so long as it kept me out of trouble. Luck, again, wasn't on my side, and the scowl on her face told me I wasn't backing out of this talk anymore.

"I thought you told me we'd handle it when we saw him," she pointed out,

"I panicked," I told her meekly, scooting to sit up and bundle my legs against my chest. She came around and sat next to me, tucking her legs up under her as she shifted to lean me on her shoulder.

"I know. I don't get why, though. He totally wants to talk to you."

"Yeah. To ask why they hell I threw myself all over him and hand me my restraining order," I said quietly, feeling my cheeks head up at just the memory of his expression. "Nik, you didn't see him –"

"No, I didn't see him after the kiss. But I saw him today. He wanted to talk to you, Jellybean. He doesn't hate you. You're both hurting from this."

"You got all that from one look?"

"Unlike you, I talk to people, not squeak and run the other way."

"I did _not_ squeak," I argued immediately, scowling. She knew how much I hated when I did. "I just – how do you talk to someone after they reject you like that? Like, can you even really be friends?"

As Nikki let out a sigh, I tried to subtly shift myself out of her hold; my shoulder had started throbbing when I'd gotten back to the locker room, and it hadn't let up. Her hold was heavy around my back, and it was pretty clear I wouldn't be going anywhere.

"Just because he doesn't want to date doesn't mean he doesn't want to be friends," she pointed out, and I scoffed. "I mean, the past month aside, Dolph and I have been on good terms. We're still friends. We talk and mess around. You can still be friends with Dean if you just suck it up and quit running away."

"How did you think dating _Dolph Ziggler_ was a good idea?" I said, making a face at her. Nikki rolled her eyes as I detangled myself from her, trying to hide the grimace of pain.

"I hope that's not all you got out of that," she sighed, getting up and turning to look down at me. "Just think about it. It would be nice to have him in your life as your friend, if nothing else. Right?"

"Right," I said quietly, thinking back to the weeks we'd had teasing and taunting each other. I was surprised to realize how much I was missing it already.

"Good. Then think about that while we walk to the medic."

"Wait, what?" I began as she reached down and, again, tugged me off the couch. "I'm fine! I don't –"

"You're a terrible liar," Nikki laughed, shaking her head at me. "Don't fight me on this. I can kick your ass on a good day, and right now it'd be a handicap match."

"I'd still beat you. You're in those ridiculous heels. I just need to unbalance you –"

I went to shove her into the door as we headed into the hall, but to my surprise she caught her stumble and used her momentum to knock _me_ off balance. She let out a laugh and reached out to steady me, grinning.

"I'm telling John you're attacking me while I'm injured."

"We both know he'd side with me. _You're_ the troublemaker. He knows you would've started it."

"No, he's just biased because if he doesn't take your side, you won't sleep with him," I threw out; when Nikki made a face of agreement I gasped in horror. "That's disgusting! I was kidding!"

"I thought you _loved_ being right!" she laughed as she held the door to the medic open for me. When I hesitated, the joking expression was gone, and she was suddenly, terrifyingly in the rare Mama Nikki roll. "Inside. Now."

"Yes ma'am," I said quickly, ducking past her and glancing back to offer a sheepish smile. Doc looked up, and seemed surprised to see me.

"Ms. Lawless. What brings you in?"

"Her shoulder's hurting her a lot more than it should be," Nikki answered, giving me a look to get on the exam table; I didn't argue.

"Well, let's have a look," he said; Nikki leaned beside me and crossed her arms, giving me a smug look. She'd used her highly effective powers of channeling Brie's parent mode, and she'd won. Jerk.

As Doc unwrapped and examined my shoulder, the two of us watched Raw. We'd missed a lot of it – which I was disappointed about, I _loved_ the Slammy awards – so we had to catch up.

Ric Flair was just about to announce the Superstar of the Year, and to our surprise, John was nominated. Nikki didn't even seem to know he'd been up for the award.

"He's up against Punk," she fretted, forgetting her irritation at me as she took my hand and squeezed it nervously.

"Like Punk stands a chance against Mr. PG himself," I teased lightly, probably just as worried as she was.

"Your superstar of the year…" Flair said, opening up the envelope. Nikki and I held our breaths; her hand tightened painfully around mine. "John Cena!"

Nikki and I both cheered in excitement, throwing our hands up; I let out a gasp of pain and immediately dropped my arm back down. Doc barely stifled a snicker as I rubbed my shoulder resentfully.

"You shouldn't do that," he suggested, and I shot him an unamused look. Before I could respond, Nikki was suddenly rushing past me.

"I'll be right back! I want to go congratulate him!" she called as she disappeared out the door. Not even a heartbeat later she ducked back in and pointed a finger at me in warning. "Do _not_ leave without me. You'll just get into trouble."

"I will not!" I said indignantly; Doc snickered, unhindered this time. I scowled at him again. "You're supposed to be on my side."

"Oh I am. By all means, leave alone and get into trouble. Your injuries alone could keep me in a job for years."

"You're hilarious, you know that?" I muttered, watching as he re-wrapped my shoulder. After taping it off, he gave me a smile.

"I know. Sit tight. I'll go grab you some medicine."

To be fair, I _did_ stay put. For about two minutes. But by the third I was out in the hall, scampering back to the locker room. True, Nikki had said to wait, but it was _just_ the walk back to the locker room. Really. What could happen in a fifty-foot stretch? Besides, I was already feeling a lot better; I rolled my shoulder experimentally.

The squeak of pain that left me was incredibly undignified; okay, so it was still extremely sore. As I resentfully rubbed my bandage, the sound of the crowd rising up caught my attention. I hurried to the nearest monitor, and actually laughed.

I had no idea what I'd missed, but the outcome was freakin' gold. Ric Flair had Paul Heyman down in the ring in a figure-four leg-lock, screamin' like the baby walrus he was.

Judging by the broken crutches and discarded title belt scattered around them, Punk must've gotten his ass handed to him as well. _Excellent_. With another satisfied chuckle, I shook my head and headed back towards the locker room.

 _SIERRA. HOTEL. INDIA. ECHO. LIMA. DELTA. SHIELD._

I spun around so fast I nearly went in a complete circle; they couldn't be serious. No. No _way._ I watched in disbelief as the boys stalked down the steps, eyes on the ring, dangerous smiles on their faces. The Shield were gonna attack _Ric Flair_?!

Forget that.

I was sprinting for the ring before their music even started.

Bryan whipped around the corner by gorilla position at the same moment I did, and our collision sent both of us reeling. I slumped into the wall as he nearly took out a stack of crates; we both stared at each other in surprise.

"No, absolutely not," he snapped, recovering first and getting his footing back, rushing for the curtain. "You're hurt, you're _not_ coming out!"

"I can help!" I argued, pushing off the wall to go after him. Dainty – yet alarmingly strong – hands locked onto my upper arms and hauled me back. _Nikki_. She kept a solid grip, and though I immediately tried to wrench free, my shoulder screamed in protest. _Damn it_!

"You have _got_ to be kidding me," she chastised, storming us back down the hall. "I swear I told you to stay in the medics room! If you go out there you're just gonna hurt your shoulder more, Jamie! And with a concussion –"

"Bryan needs my help!"

"No, he needs you backstage, staying safe!"

"If it were John –"

"He would've marched you back himself," she pointed out, and yeah, okay, she had a point. But still! My best friend was out there, outnumbered, with the _Shield_!

I had to help. _Had to_.

"Oh my god, John! Are you okay!?" I gasped, looking down the hall; just as I'd hoped, Nikki paused our struggling and turned. Her hands slackened _just_ enough as her guard dropped, looking for her boyfriend.

Immediately, I threw myself forward and broke free. Tears came to my eyes and my vision actually faded for a few moments as blinding pain seared through my shoulder. But Nikki had stumbled back from my move and I was _free_.

'Bat out of hell' would be the best way to describe my flat-out sprint for the ring. My best friend was just a few steps behind me, but that was all I needed. I surged through the curtains and didn't even pause on stage as I ran for the ring.

" _OOOWAAAA_!"

Roman's war cry caught my attention first; and my heart skipped a beat. They were going to powerbomb Flair through the announce table. There was no way, with my bad shoulder, that I could realistically fight them all off of the old wrestler.

But Bryan was slowly getting to his feet by the barricade… if I could just stop them for long enough…

As Roman motioned for Dean and Seth to lift up Flair, I jumped onto the steel steps and took a flying leap onto the announce table, landing in a crouch and nearly falling off from the momentum. Points to me for keeping my balance and looking like a certified badass; I'd high-five myself for this later.

All three men turned to stare at me in absolute surprise, and it only added to the absolute badassery that I was feeling. Not even the surge of emotions at seeing Dean so suddenly could take that away.

" _And Jamie Lawless, outta nowhere! On our announce table actually putting the brakes on the Shield's attack_!"

" _She's out on medical though, Michael! She can't actually fight these men! She's hurt! They'll absolutely destroy her_!"

"The hell you doin' out here?!" Dean cried, shoving Flair off of him to turn to me. As I went to stand up, he actually looped an arm around my middle and hauled me off the table. The moment my feet hit the ground, I tensed for a fight, but the scowl on Dean's face stopped me cold. "You're hurt! Get backstage!"

For a moment I stared at him in absolute surprise. He was _mad_ because I was out here? He was concerned for my safety? To confirm my thoughts, Dean actually grabbed my arms – unexpectedly gentle with his hold – and moved me towards the barricade.

"Get outta here –"

 _FEED. ME. MORE._

The crowd erupted, and Dean snarled in irritation, abandoning his attempts to get me to safety in order to head off the beast storming down the ramp. Seth threw Flair to the ground as he and Roman joined Dean. I skittered forward over the table and jumped down, kneeling next to the groaning wrestler.

"Hey, you okay?" I asked him quickly, resting a hand on Flair's shoulder. He nodded, grimacing; I slid my arm behind his shoulders and eased him into a sitting position. "Let's get you –"

A pair of strong arms locked around me from behind and wrenched me off my feet, twisting me painfully. Another undignified squeak of pain left me as Seth hauled me back, trying to throw me in the ring.

Not a moment later, Ryback was at my side, literally ripping the very alarmed Shield member off me and throwing him back. He caught my stumble and righted me gently, staring down in concern.

"You okay, Pipsqueak?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm good. Thanks, big guy."

Ryback gave me a nod and then turned his attention to Seth. He let out a snarl and picked up the much smaller man, lifting him up over his head and literally throwing him over the barricade.

Bryan had managed to get to his feet, and I looked over just long enough to see him dumping a very stunned Dean over as well. Ryback turned his attention to Roman as I moved and helped Flair get to his feet. With Roman now over the barricade as well, Ryback turned back to me.

"In the ring, 'Squeak," he ordered, taking Flair for me as he motioned me ahead of him. With a wince of pain I rolled under the bottom rope; Bryan was at my side a moment later, gently pulling me to my feet. I turned to grin at him, only to stop short at the furious expression his face.

Even as Flair shook our hands and gathered us into the center of the ring, my best friend's scowl didn't fade. Yeah, he was gonna kill me. Flair took my good arm and raised it up as he did the same with Bryan on his other side. Ryback took Bryan's other arm and threw it up; the four of us stood victoriously in the ring until the cameras lowered.

And then Bryan was bundling me out of the ring mercilessly. As soon as my feet hit the ground his hand locked onto my upper arm. His grip was _just_ this side of painful as he hauled me up the ramp, Ryback right behind us. The moment we were backstage he spun me towards him and threw his hands up.

"What the _hell_ , Jamie?! I say stay backstage, I _mean_ it! You have a _concussion_! You are _one_ step away from fracturing your shoulder blade, and you think it's a good idea to go jump the freakin' _Shield_?!"

"Look, I'm fine, okay?" at the look on his face, I added quickly, "it was all fine. I didn't even fight! And besides, you needed backup. Team No Squeakback needs to stick together."

Ryback, standing between us, actually snorted as Bryan's mouth hung open, processing what I'd said. Just as he went to shoot back his reply, a very pissed off Nikki appeared at his shoulder.

"Jamie! What the _hell_ –"

" _What did you just call us_?!" Bryan asked incredulously, and all three of us turned to look at him in surprise. Hell, I'd take anything to get out of trouble right now.

"We're Team _No_ –" I pointed to him. " _Squeak_ –" I pointed to myself. " _Back_." I finished, pointing to Ryback. Bryan was shaking his head, _just_ this side of disgusted, as Nikki actually laughed in spite of her anger.

"You are _not_ allowed to name things," she decided. "First _Jamien Sandless_ and now _this_."

"Hey, both those team names are freakin' _gold_ –"

" _No_!" Bryan exclaimed just as one of the cameras broadcasting to the titantron approached us. " _No_! _No_! _No_! Absolutely _not_!"

"He sure puts the ' _No_ ' in _No Squeakback_ ," I said offhand to Ryback and Nikki; both of them sniggered as Bryan wound up even more.

"We are _not_ Team No Squeakback! That's absolutely ridiculous! That is – that is possibly _the_ stupidest name –"

"I like it," Ryback decided, crossing his arms and sharing a grin with me. Bryan's eyes widened incredulously as I grinned up at the big guy. He held out his fist, and we bumped as Nikki reached over and snagged my wrist, tugging me towards the locker room as Bryan started up his chant of ' _No_!', Ryback laughing over him.

* * *

I grinned in thanks up at Bryan as he leaned over the couch and sat a plate of food on my lap. We'd all nominated him to go gather us food – since our usual gatherer, John, was off getting ready for his match – and he hadn't disappointed. Well, except for _one_ questionable lump on my plate.

"What're these?" I asked, poking at the pile of green on my plate.

"Kale wraps," Bryan informed me, swatting my hand away and sweeping them onto his own plate. "They're freakin' delicious and I ran outta room on min and Brie's plate."

Brie rolled her eyes as her boyfriend plopped down on the cushion next to her. She was in the middle of the couch, and Nikki and I were… _tangled_ on the far end. For lack of a better word. It actually worked pretty well, especially for stealing fries from Nikki's plate.

We didn't have a problem with our seating arrangement until my phone went off, and I realized what a feat it would be to get it out. I was sitting across Nikki's lap, back against the arm of the couch, with our plates resting on my legs. One of her own legs was hooked over my shins, an arm wrapped behind me… yeah, tangled was a good word alright.

"Can you take those?" I asked her, twisting pointedly to try and grab my phone. She shrugged.

"This is more entertaining."

"Jerk," I muttered, twisting a bit more. "If I spill all this on you, I have no remorse."

"You could just put them on the floor," she pointed out as I shifted on her legs, trying to lift up enough to slide my phone out of my back pocket.

"Or you could just lift them up for like two seconds –"

"Oh my _god_ , here," Brie huffed, reaching over and grabbing the plates as she scowled at the two of us. Nikki and I offered cheeky smiles as I finally got my phone out glanced at the screen.

 _Am I mistaken or did I see you out at ringside with the Shield?_

Stifling a sigh, I reached over and snagged a fry – pointedly off of Nikki's plate – and popped it in my mouth as I typed out a hasty reply to Randy.

 _Before you worry, I didn't get hurt and Bryan already ripped me a new one._

 _I'm already worried. You're there without me, and clearly you're unsupervised._

With a snort, I rolled my eyes and started to reply.

"Hey, look, it's your baby daddy," Nikki said excitedly; my head snapped up and I felt my cheeks burst into a blush as Sheamus came out to present the next Slammy.

"Wait, _what_?" Bryan spluttered, almost choking on his kale wrap as Brie whipped to stare at me in alarm.

"No, no, _no_ ," I said hurriedly, elbowing my best friend in the stomach and desperately trying to get my face to return to its normal color. "Let's not even go _down_ that road."

" _Let's see the nominees for Newcomer of the Year_ ," Sheamus said thankfully distracting our group. I'd gone for another handful of food the moment my music started playing; my head snapped up in surprise. I was nominated!?

"Why didn't you tell us?" Nikki gasped, throwing her hand back and smacking me in the stomach. I let out a huff and shoved her arm back.

"I just found out!"

"Ohmygosh, Jellybean! We're so voting for you!" she squealed, pulling out her phone as the others did the same. I'd just opened up the app to vote when Damien's face came onto the screen; I actually gasped.

"I know who I'm voting for!" I said excitedly, and the twins gave me matching looks of disbelief.

"Uh, yeah. Yourself," Brie said, and I scoffed.

"It's tacky to vote for yourself. And besides, I gotta support my tag team." At that moment, Ryback's music started playing, and I actually groaned. "Okay, that's just not fair."

As the show cut to commercial, our group put the votes in. Everyone, again, was disappointed I didn't vote for myself.

"Hey, I'm supporting the big guy," I told them as Sheamus came back on the screen, card in hand. All of us sat forward excitedly as he cleared his throat.

" _And the Newcomer of the Year is… Ryback_!"

The others groaned as I let out a cheer of victory; Ryback's music hit and he came marching out.

"I bet it's all because _you_ didn't vote for yourself," Bryan informed me; I rolled my eyes but kept the smile on my face as Ryback held up the award.

"Much as I appreciate this, and I do," he said, looking across the crowd. "I'm splittin' this fifty-fifty, with the newcomer that's had my back since they got here. Jamie Lawless, the other half of Team Squeakback."

"Yeah, Team Squeakback!" I cheered, throwing my arms up on reflex and then squeaking in pain. Bryan and Nikki laughed at my outburst as Brie immediately turned to me, scowling at the other two as I rubbed my shoulder tenderly.

"Did you take your medicine yet?"

"Oh yeah," I said sheepishly, smiling at her as she narrowed her eyes. "I uh, never actually got the medicine…"

"Oh, is that when you ignored Bryan and I and ran out to the ring to fight the Shield?" Nikki asked unhelpfully and I scowled at her.

"Yeah, thanks for that," I said dryly as the irritation flitted over Mama Brie's face.

"Jamie, you need your medicine," she scolded, and the look she was giving me was enough to coax me off the couch.

"Yeah, but it's all the way back at the medic's office, and I'm hungry –"

"Jamie. Medicine. Now," she said sternly, sounding just like Nikki had earlier, clearly not in a mood to be messed with.

"I'm going, I'm going," I said quickly, holding my hands out in fake surrender as I headed for the door. Bryan leaned back over the couch and grinned at me.

"Hey, troublemaker. Get me more kale wraps." As I gave him the middle finger he immediately gasped and slid back down to look at Brie. "She flipped me off!"

"You damn tattletale," I laughed, shaking my head as I headed for the room I spent way too much time in. The door was shut so I knocked a few times, with no response.

"Doc?" I tried, easing it open a bit; nothing. No, scratch that. A bag of medicine – yes, a freakin' _bag_ – was sitting on the counter, labeled _LAWLESS_. I let myself in the rest of the way and went over to snatch it up.

I turned over in my hand and studied one of the labels: _Jeanette Westbrook_. Jeeze, I sounded like some stuffy rich woman that belonged on a yacht, eating shrimp with a tiny fork –

"Why does she call you Jellybean?"

Though I _did_ nearly jump out of my skin, I managed to keep the squeak of surprise to myself as I spun around. The bag fell out of my hands as I bumped back into the counter, gripping the edge of it to steady myself. Dean was leaning against the doorway, arms crossed as he waited for my answer.

"What?" I managed, a little breathless as I stared at him in absolute bewilderment. Dean's brows flicked up.

"Half of the Wonder Twins. One with the tits. She –"

"Nikki."

Now it was _his_ turn to be confused.

"What?"

"Her name is Nikki."

The corner of his lips twitched – either in amusement or annoyance – as he asked again,

"Why does _Nikki_ call you Jellybean?"

As he studied me, waiting for an answer, the shock of his sudden appearance finally began to fade, and I remembered exactly who I was talking to. The memories of the last few days surged forward from where I'd shoved them, and the ache in my chest hit so suddenly it was almost overwhelming.

Unable to come up with a tougher response, I shrugged my good shoulder meekly and glanced away.

"'Cause that's her nickname for me."

"What, you ain't gonna open up to me, Finch?"

 _Finch_. The nickname settled heavy on top of the other feelings surfacing, and I felt the tears threatening to start up. _Damnit_ Jamie! Come on! My eyes flicked back to him.

"Does it really matter what she calls me?" I scoffed, admittedly a little more hostile than I needed to be as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"C'mon. I don't bite." A smirk twisted his lips. "Unless, y'know, you like that sorta thing."

"You're hilarious," I muttered, ignoring the weird twist of arousal and angst that surged up. I'd missed our joking and teasing, but was that really what we should be doing after the kiss? "Why does it matter what her nickname is for me?"

"'Cause I wanna know."

"Okay," I said, turning to face him fully and lifting one brow at him. "Tell me why you attacked Randy."

"Why does it matter?" he threw back, and I scoffed again, rolling my eyes.

"Because you put my boyfriend in the hospital," I said immediately, and I snapped my mouth shut. Oh _shit_. Not even a full day and I had just thrown out my secret! But Dean didn't say anything if he'd caught my slip up, so I continued quickly, "I think I have more of a right to know why than you do about –"

"Wrong place, wrong time."

As my words trailed off, I stared up at Dean in uncertainty, all my worries about my slip-up gone. _That_ was his answer? When he caught my expression, he shrugged, but didn't smirk. He was being serious.

"Excuse me?" I asked in disbelief; he shrugged again.

"I was pissed, he was there. It happens."

"Seriously? That's all there was to it?"

"Yep," he said, popping the 'p' as he stared me down. Ignoring the way his gaze practically burned _through_ me, burned me up and threatened to break me again.

I shrugged and decided not to push the issue. When Dean realized I accepted his answer, he flicked his brows up. I pointedly raised them back as he hinted,

"I showed you mine. You show me yours."

In spite of everything, I actually gigged.

"That's not how it works," I teased, and to my surprise, his mouth flickered into the hint of a genuine smile for just a moment. Again my chest tightened and I let out a breath. It was such a relief to be talking to him, like my whole body was just relaxing now that it had gotten what it'd been craving.

For just a heartbeat, I put the kiss out of my mind. I just wanted to enjoy his company. So I let myself relax a bit as I gave into his question with the hint of a smile on my face.

"Most of my friends call me Jay, and my middle name is Leigh." When he just continued to stare, I elaborated. "JayLeigh. Jelly. She just adds the 'bean' cause she thinks she's cute or something."

"Huh," Dean offered, and I snorted at his response.

"What, not as revolutionary and groundbreaking as you'd expected?"

"Anyone actually call you by your real name?"

"Damien Sandow," I said immediately, and for once my knee-jerk reply was accurate. Dean snorted and I added, "besides, technically Jay _is_ my real name. Or at least part of it."

"Whatever you say, _Jeanette_ ," he threw out, and of course I felt my cheeks tint. He chuckled again, and we fell into the silence I'd wanted to avoid. Both of us dropped our eyes to the ground, and I felt the unease curling in my stomach.

How had I grown to miss talking to him when I'd only been doing it for a couple weeks? We'd never really talked before we both made it on the roster, and even then it had just been flirtatious threats. But this… this was nice. And after the weekend I'd had…

"I uh, just wanted to come see how you were doin'," he said after another moment, catching me by surprise. My eyes flicked up to him; he was studying his boots intently until I asked,

"Why?"

His eyes snapped to mine and his brow furrowed. I could feel the embarrassment and the pain on my face, but I didn't try to cover it up this time. _You're both hurting from this_. Nikki's words seemed to be true. Dean looked just as upset as I was.

"Look. Just uh… what happened the other night –" he cleared his throat, but to my surprise he kept his eyes on me as I said quietly, "I care about ya, Finch. An' seein' you hurt like that… I was worried, okay?"

"Sorry," I said softly, the other words I'd been preparing to say getting caught in my throat. At a loss of words, and with the guilt heavy on my shoulders, another face popped to mind. "Is uh… Is Seth okay?"

Dean was taken aback by my question, but he nodded quickly. Was that a hint of jealousy in his eyes? It was gone a moment later as he reached up and scratched the back of his neck, letting his hand linger there.

"He's fine. Got a hard head. He bounces back." When I nodded in relief, glad I hadn't hurt Seth too bad being reckless, Dean pressed again, "but whatta 'bout you? You're all wrapped up an' got a whole pharmacy on the floor."

Oh yeah. I glanced down, but before I could move to grab it, Dean was across the room, stooping down and scooping the bag up. When he righted himself, he was standing over me.

We hadn't been this close since the kiss; I wasn't counting kicking each others asses yesterday and today as being 'close'. He reached past me and sat the meds on the counter behind me, and then to my surprise his fingers came up to brush over the bandage.

"What the doc tell you?"

"Nothin's fractured, but I've got pretty deep bruising on my shoulder blade. Whatever that bone is," I said softly; I couldn't take my eyes off his. I was suffocating in the unknown. Were we okay? Was this the last talk we'd be having? Where did we go from here?

"Scapula. Bet that hurts like a bitch," he offered, smile quirking his lip just a bit again, earning another giggle from me.

"Bet you're right."

Dean's fingers were still resting on my bandaged arm; as if he realized this at the same time, he withdrew his touch, and took half a step back. My heart sank just a bit as I realized what was happening.

"Glad you're okay, Finch," he said quietly, inching towards the door. Like he didn't want to leave, but he couldn't stay here like this. With that damn unreadable expression on his face and his fingers twitching, like he just wanted to reach out and touch me again.

He turned to leave, and everything within me surged forward at the same time. I took a step forward and snagged a loop on his vest. Dean paused, surprised, and looked back at me.

"Just – wait. Please. Don't go."

He had to stay. He _had_ to. Because Nikki was so right. I was miserable without him in my life. I couldn't date him? _Okay_. Whatever. I had Randy, right? And like she'd pointed out, dating wasn't all we were able to do.

"Finch –"

"No, I know. And – and it won't happen again," I said, skirting painfully over the last misstep I'd made with him. My eyes searched his, almost desperate. He turned completely to face me and I reluctantly let go of his vest. "I just – okay. Not to be sappy or anything, I just…"

Dean waited patiently as I took a breath and sorted out my words. When I finally looked back up and met his eyes, everything came spilling out.

"I'd rather have you in my life as my friend, if nothing else. I overstepped before. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable, and I'm really sorry Dean." His eyes flicked between mine as I slowed down my words and got a little quieter. "It's just – it's actually sucked, not messing around with you and stuff. Y'know?"

"Yeah. I uh, I do."

Wait, what?

Dean caught the surprise on my face, and now _his_ cheeks actually tinted just the slightest shade of pink. Again he reached up to rest his hand on the back of his neck as he stared down at me.

"So if you feel the same way, why haven't we talked?" I asked, and Dean's face actually pulled into an ' _are you serious'_ expression. "What?!"

" _You're_ the one runnin' away from me all the time."

"I did not –"

"Earlier. With Wonder Twin."

" _Nikki_."

"Sure. You're ignorin' the point I'm makin'."

"No, I'm just – that's beside the point," I said, waving my hand in dismissal. He scoffed and gave me another look.

"No it ain't. I'm not the one avoidin' the situation, Finch."

"Yeah, well –" I huffed and let my eyes drop again; Dean's hand snaked out and tipped my head back up.

"We're good, okay?" he said softly, squeezing gently before dropping his hold. "So quit your runnin'."

"Okay," I said, just as soft, swallowing the lump in my throat. Only made worse when Dean actually gave me a full-on smile. His tongue pressed against his teeth as his nose scrunched up just a hint, dimples popping up on his cheeks and making him look ridiculously adorable. I couldn't help but grin back at him, and he chuckled as he shook his head.

"C'mon. Let's get you back before you have a search party after you."

As I moved for the door, Dean stepped around me and reached back; he grabbed my bag of medicine and tossed it lightly to me. I caught it and gave him a sheepish smile.

"Oh yeah."

" _Oh yeah_ ," he mocked, motioning me through the door ahead of him. I looked over my shoulder and scowled; he smirked as he fell into step with me. Even now, just walking down the hall with him, I felt more content than I had in days.

"What, you've never forgotten something before?" I challenged, looking up at him; good god he was tall.

"Nah."

"So what, the eccentric Dean Ambrose never forgets _anything_?"

"Nope," he said, popping the 'p' again as he shoved his hands into his pockets, smirking.

"Okay then," I laughed, an idea popping into my head; he glanced down at my tone and raised a brow, smirk still in place. "What's 'Wonder Twin's real name?"

Dean's face fell and I laughed, rolling my eyes. To my surprise, he reached out and actually nudged me over, making me bump into the wall.

"You're a sore loser," I giggled, coming back up to him and pushing him back. He stumbled, and then shot a glare back; I put my hands up. "Don't look at me! That was all on _you_ , klutz."

"You're lucky you're hurt," he threatened, the danger lessened by the smile he was trying to hide. Was he as relieved as I was to have the bantering back? It was easy, walking and talking with him. Joking around. It felt right, compared to the anger and the hurt and the avoidance. It was _nice_.

As we rounded the corner, locker room in sight, Dean paused and put his hand on my arm to stop me too. When I looked up at him, I was a little concerned to see the joking expression had dropped off his face. Instead, he was studying me with something dangerously close to concern.

"Look. I been, uh, I been meanin' t' say this."

Oh no. My stomach dropped a few dozen miles and I barely concealed the alarm in my expression as I studied his face. He huffed out a breath and his hand came up to rub nervously at his opposite shoulder. When he finally locked eyes with me, I asked meekly,

"You wimpin' out on me, Ambrose?"

To my relief, he chuckled and shook his head just a bit, gaze momentarily dropping to his shoes before rolling back up. He took a breath and then nearly mumbled,

"That shit on Sunday? The moonsault, throwin' yourself out with Roman, the _other_ moonsault, jumpin' off that ladder… I don't like seein' you reckless."

My words caught in my throat as I stared in surprise up at him. He gave a nervous cough and rubbed his shoulder a little harder as he added,

"I know you ain't like that. You're smart. So uh, I don't wanna see you doin' shit like that again. You coulda really hurt yourself." He took his arm off _his_ shoulder and brushed it down mine. "You _did_ , an' I'm glad it ain't somethin' worse. So just… use that brain of yours. Okay?"

His hand fell uncertainly to his side, and it hit me that he, just like Bryan and Nikki and Brie and John, had been worried about me. He wasn't as vocal or aggressive as the others, but the tone of his voice, the way he was staring down at me, showed me that he _was_ in fact worried.

I acted without thinking.

My arms wreathed around his waist as I stepped forward, resting my cheek on his chest and hugging him lightly, testing the waters. For a moment, he tensed under me, and I nearly pulled away until his arms wrapped around my shoulders.

He tucked me to him, squeezing just a bit more than me, resting his chin on the top of my head. I took a deep breath as he relaxed under my hold, practically melting around me. Dean Ambrose was a very impressive hugger. No surprise there, considering the practically illegal arms he had to hug with.

"I'm sorry," I said quietly, and his arms tightened just a hint. For just a moment, it felt like his lips pressed against my hair before he murmured back,

"S'okay. Just take care of yourself."

"Yes sir," I teased as we reluctantly loosened our hold on one another; I took half a step back. The look on Dean's face was probably the same one on mine. We didn't want the hug to end.

"Think you can get to the locker room without causin' trouble?" he mused, stuffing his hands in his pockets and moving back to let me pass. I rolled my eyes as I headed down the hall, turning to walk backwards and face him.

"That's insulting, you know."

"Truth hurts," he teased; and then he let another real smile tug his lips up as he shot me a wink. "See y' later, Finch."

The smile didn't leave my face.

Not when I went back to the locker room and got chewed out for forgetting the kale wraps, or through the entire car ride with Bryan and Brie. Not even when I remembered I was sleeping alone in my room tonight, nor when I didn't get a call from Randy.

Even when my two calls to him went to voicemail, the warmth from earlier lingered soothingly in my chest. For the first time in three days, I curled up in my bed and went to bed happy, looking forward to waking up.

Everything was back in place.

* * *

 _A/N: Thank you guys for being so patient. Real life got in the way for a bit but I hope this makes up for the absence! I plan to post at least once a week as work has gotten a bit more hectic. So thank you all for your patience._

 _As always you can go to the tumblr I have for Jamie, it's jonmoxbrose dot tumblr dot com. I list her outfits there for the chapter if you're interested!_

 _Please review if you like the story! Your reviews help encourage me to write so whether you loved it or hated it, I want to know!_


	13. Merry Christmas

_An amazingly huge thank you to my fantastic beta crazy-wild-and-free for reviewing and helping me in more ways than she knows! Please be sure to thank her as well!_

* * *

Arms slowly snaked over my waist, and I smiled against the pillow, letting myself be pulled back against Randy's chest. Lips brushed my shoulder blade; I could feel him smiling too.

"Merry Christmas," he murmured, before moving a little higher and kissing along my neck. The light stubble of his growing beard caught me off guard and I giggled, shrinking away from the touch.

"You're in a good mood," I teased, shifting to look over my shoulder at him. Immediately, Randy caught my lips with his, so forceful it took my breath away. One arm around my waist pulled me closer as the other hand began to skim up my stomach.

I felt his hardness press against my back; as subtly as I could, I shifted away just a bit and turned in his arms to face him. Instead now, he rolled over and pressed me to my back, pinning me between the mattress and his roaming hands.

"'Course I am," he breathed, nipping at my lips as his hands cupped my breasts. I sucked in a gasp and began to knock his arms away. He swatted my hands off him and went back to groping me. "Waking up next to my beautiful girlfriend does things to me. Better than any Christmas present."

"Randy," I said softly, catching his wrists forcefully and ducking from a kiss. His eyes flickered between mine, and I saw the same hint of irritation cross his face he'd been trying to hide all week. He sighed and lifted himself back off me, rolling over and standing up as I gave him an apologetic smile.

After the trouble I'd gotten into Monday night, I'd all but been forced to take a 'leave of absence'. To put it simply, Bryan gave me a plane ticket back to San Diego and the option to go on my own or be carried onto the plane. With Nikki staying on the road with John, and Brie with Bryan, I'd had the whole house to myself.

Which meant, of course, time with my secret boyfriend. Being injured at the same time had its perks. It'd been amazing because for reasons not understood, Randy thought I was pretty great. He actually laughed at my jokes, didn't argue at the shows I picked on Netflix, and had even cooked us dinner all four nights.

Tonight I was flying into Scottsdale to meet the twins at home for Christmas dinner, and Randy'd be heading back home, so I knew his patience with my prude behavior was reaching its end. He watched me as I stood and stretched; when I went to skirt past him into the hall, his hands slid around my middle and tucked me to his chest.

"It's been months, Jay," he sighed, trailing a finger longingly down my hip. I turned in his arms and stared up at him with a frown.

"Randy, we've been dating like ten days -"

"I've been stuck watching your perfect ass work out in leggings with me since August," he pointed out; guilt pooled in my chest when I remembered his words after the first time he'd kissed me. _We've been flirting for months now anyways_. He'd been flirting with me the whole time he'd been training me. "I get wanting to take it slow and all, but you're killin' me here."

He ducked to press a kiss to my cleavage and I rested my hands on his chest to hold him back. Instead, his hands slid across my waist and roamed down over my ass. As he gave a squeeze, I sighed and pressed my lips together. He rolled his eyes but retracted his hands back to my hips.

The playful touching and kissing had been fun. We'd both enjoyed fooling around, until it hit me that Randy wasn't like my other 'boyfriends', if they could even be called that. We weren't just getting to second base and calling it a day. The teasing was Randy's foreplay, and every time I let him start building up, his disappointment at my rejection was even harder to bear. I'd learned pretty quick it was easier to keep him at bay than to get him to stop.

"I know," I said quietly, more guilt welling in my chest as I stepped back out of his hold. I watched the frustration he tried to push aside flicker again as he studied me. "I just - I've never done things like that before, and I just, I don't know if I'm ready."

"We're flying to opposite ends of the country in four hours," he murmured, trying to pull me to him again. "I don't know how long they're keeping me on medical, and I can't go much longer without a release, Jay."

I didn't have the heart to push him away again as his hands slid under my shirt. When he realized I wasn't resisting, he pulled me to him and immediately pressed his lips to mine. His hands up my sides, one going to my breast and the other gripping my back tight to keep me in place. His lips moved down to travel over my jaw, pausing at my ear as he murmured,

"I'll be gentle with you."

 _..._

 _"I'll be gentle with you_ , _" Drake slurred, grip tight on my hips as he pressed my back against the wall of the utility closet. Panic burned through me; my shaking hands fumbled against his as I tried to break away._

 _"Stop it, Drake," I whimpered, wincing as his head knocked against mine. His lips left a wet trail from my collar bone to the top of my ring attire. He slid his tongue eagerly under the fabric, across the tops of my breasts, and I squeaked in alarm. "Stop!"_

 _"What, you too good t' get fucked in a closet?" he sneered, unfocused eyes flicking to meet mine; my lip trembled, and he laughed. "Shouldn't lead a guy on like that, Westy. It ain't fair. You dress like a slut, you get treated like one. C'mere -"_

 _He slid my shorts down half an inch as the door was flung open. A drunk and giggling Trina fell in, bumping into Drake and knocking him back from me. She turned, surprised, and let out another round of giggles._

 _"Oops," she said to the person behind her as he stepped into view. "Think this one is taken."_

 _Mox's baby blue eyes met mine as I ducked away from Drake. He stepped to the side as I stumbled past him, one hand fixing my top as the other desperately pulled my shorts back up._

 _"It ain't," Drake growled; I could feel Mox's eyes on me as I all but ran down the hall. "You two got room for one more?_ "

...

At Randy's reassurance, the panic of being trapped in the closet with Drake surfaced, and I immediately pulled back, ducking out of his grip and pressing myself back against my dresser. My boyfriend stared at me in confusion and irritation as I quickly rearranged my top.

"I-I'm sorry. I just can't. Not yet."

He studied me for a few moments as he ran a hand over his head, letting it fall back to his side. He let out a breath, and as I opened my mouth to keep going, he held up a hand.

"I get it. It's no big deal," he told me, sounding less than convincing as he adjusted himself in his sleep pants. "I'm sorry. Just forget about it, okay?"

Another round of guilt surged through me, and I moved towards him.

"Randy -"

"Really, Jay," he assured, leaning forward and brushing a chaste kiss over my lips before stepping around me to head downstairs. "You want bacon or sausage?"

He was down the stairs before I replied. Tears stung my eyes; I let out another huff of frustration at myself as I moved back and dropped onto my bed. Why was this so complicated? It was _Randy_. He was my best friend. Just because Drake had hurt me didn't mean Randy would.

But it was more than just friendship. It was everything I'd been afraid of growing up. Sex was more than just one night of fun to me. My parents had a one night stand, and look how that turned out. The countless crushes that had just wanted to get in my pants. How easily Drake had thrown me aside when I'd told him no. I didn't want my relationship to be just about the intimacy. I wanted to build up something with Randy before we got that far.

This was another one of those things I wanted to talk to Nikki about. She knew about the tough situations, knew how to handle relationships and pressure and all the things I was overthinking. She'd know why I still felt so hesitant with Randy and why every now and then I'd still literally _ache_ with the realization I could never have this with Dean. With an exasperated huff I fell back on the bed and covered my face with my hands. As great as it was dating Randy, I couldn't wait until we could go public with this. I needed help, and I needed it yesterday.

Pushing my turmoil of thoughts aside, I sat up and trudged down the steps, ready to apologize again to Randy. He was just putting the sausage on for us when I came around the corner. He caught my eye and gave me a warm, genuine smile. The irritation was completely gone, and he actually looked happy to see me.

"There she is," he said, stepping back and opening his arms up as I came over to him. He held me close and I wrapped my hold around his waist. My face pillowed against his bare chest and I let out a breath of relief. _This_ is what I wanted. "I figure we can eat while we open presents. Sound like a plan?"

"Sounds perfect," I promised, looking up at him. Hell, this whole _week_ had been perfect. Words couldn't express how much it meant having him here with me. I hated being alone. Since Nikki had started spending all her time with John, I hadn't been home. The house felt so empty without her that I preferred the small hotel rooms, and the nights I got with Randy on the road. This was just the best of all worlds.

We settled on the floor of the living room as we ate, handing each other our presents. As shoes were my addiction, I immediately recognized the size and weight of the gift I was handed. I couldn't help my grin as I tore off the wrapping paper; my hands froze when I saw the brand on the box, though.

"Randy," I breathed, eyes widening as I looked up at him. "You didn't -"

"Let's see what santa brought you," he teased, smile playing along the smirk he was giving me. With shaking hands now, I lifted the lid off, and I actually squeaked in disbelief. The pair of shoes in my lap were easily over a thousand dollars. Not that I'd been ogling them online for months now.

"How did - these are - Randy, I can't accept these," I breathed, too nervous to even take them out of their box. When I looked back up at him, he was grinning.

"'Course you can, Jay. It's what Christmas is for," he informed me, moving to unwrap the gift I'd gotten him. After gingerly setting the shoes aside, I dove forward and tried to pull it away. He easily held me off him as he twisted around to continue.

"No! Stop! I need a do-over," I said quickly as he got the wrapping paper off. "Randy! My gift just looks stupid now -"

He managed to pin me in his lap with his arms around me as he pulled out his gift. Curious, he unwrapped the bundled t-shirt to extract the second smaller box, and his face lit up when he shook it out. It was the first _Jamie Lawless_ shirt they'd printed, and I'd given him the one I was given.

"Jay, this is awesome!" he laughed, hugging me closer and kissing the top of my head. I pulled back in surprise, and saw he was grinning even wider now.

"It's just a shirt -"

"No, it's _your_ shirt. I can rep my girl now," he told me, and I felt my face turn a million shades of red as he sat it aside. He grabbed the other box, and like me, he already knew the shape. He pulled out the (now very underpriced) watch I'd picked out and stared at it with gratitude.

"It's nowhere near what you got me -" I started, and to my surprise he sat the watch on the shirt and pulled me into a kiss. A soft sigh escaped me as I felt myself melt against him. His arms tightened around me, and though his hands brushed over my hips, he kept them from wandering as he pulled back a bit.

"Jay, I don't care. Price doesn't matter. I just got you something I knew you'd like. And you did the same."

"You really like them?" I hinted, and he chuckled at my shyness. His lips caught mine again softly before he nodded.

"Yeah. I love 'em."

He stood with me still in his lap - okay, that was more than a little hot - and managed to scoop up his shirt and watch. He carried us to the stairs and set me on the second step, so for once I was a hint taller than him. My arms slid around his neck and I leaned down to press a slow kiss to his lips.

He moaned against them as my tongue flicked out, and he parted to let me in. My tongue brushed against his languidly as his arm tightened around my waist. He moved to stand on the first step, making us even as he deepened the kiss.

Just as my mind began to catch up with my emotions, warning me to slow my roll, Randy pulled away. He was breathless, eyes dark with desire, but he actually pulled himself off of me and cleared his throat.

"Let's go get ready before we miss our flights."

Randy dressed in my shirt and put on the watch I'd gotten him, but I packed my shoes instead of wearing them. Nikki had an eye for designer, and she knew I'd never spend that kind of money on myself. He didn't seem to mind, even complimenting my outfit as we headed for the car.

"You look like a Christmas ornament," he teased, hand briefly running over the leggings, cupping my ass for half a second before he moved back and opened the door. The blush on my cheeks was almost as red as my shoes.

Though his shoulder was doing better, I still drove us to the airport, and even wrangled his bag out of the back. He just rolled his eyes, but didn't fight me on it at least. He learned quick.

This time, we got to walk into the airport together. As desperately as I just wanted to reach over and hold his hand, I focused on fiddling with the handle of my suitcase instead. We didn't even look at each other until we were standing outside his gate.

He pulled me into a tight hug and I squeezed back, taking one last deep breath of his cologne before we pulled away. I tried to fight the sadness on my face; I had no idea when I'd be seeing him again.

"Hey, no sulking," he murmured; I saw his hand twitch, wanting to reach out and cup my chin. That wasn't something that friends did. So I forced a smile onto my face and he just snorted. "And now you look like you're in pain."

"I am," I said gloomily, and we met each others eyes. We both held our stoic expressions for another heartbeat, and then burst out laughing. "Wow. Sorry, I didn't mean to sound that melodramatic."

"You're adorable, you know that?" he said, unable to resist hugging me one more time. "I'll call you when I land, you little Christmas ornament."

"'Kay. Travel safe," I giggled, pulling back and giving his arm one last squeeze. He gave me a wink and then he was through the gate, pausing once more to look back and smile before he disappeared.

Emptiness settled in the pit of my stomach, and I blew out a breath. I'd been lucky, having Randy this week, but I wished he'd be coming with me. Meeting my 'family' and getting to know my friends. Being public with our relationship so I could at least kiss him goodbye.

Yeah, so I was sulking. Sue me. I wandered aimlessly through the airport, trying to burn the hour as fast as I could. Nikki, Brie, and Bryan were currently on their own flight home, John was flying to visit _his_ family, and let's be honest, I didn't have anyone else I talked to.

 _Maybe I'll call Ryback_ , I mused as I wandered through a souvenir shop. I let out a huff of breath when I realized I still hadn't discovered either Damien or Cody's numbers. Now _that_ would've been entertaining. I'd have to figure those out.

 _Gives me something to do when I get back_ , I reasoned with myself, browsing the keychains. As I carded through a few near the bottom, one in particular caught my eye. The skyline of Cincinnati with _Cin City_ across the front. I tugged it out and turned it over in my hand, grinning as I thought back to the days in CZW. A drunk Mox coming out and stealing the mic from the announcer.

" _Nah, I ain't from Cincinnati anymore. Say I'm from 'Cin' Sity. Ha, get it? Ya get it? Cause it's Cincinnati - no? Whatever. It's fuckin' funny_."

One of the first times I'd ever seen him in the ring, and he'd made me laugh. Okay, I kind of needed this. The lady at the register probably thought I was a little insane, giggling to myself as she rang me up. I tucked it safely in my suitcase and tried to ignore how excited I was to give him a stupid keychain.

Would he even remember it? It was kind of dorky. But it was one of the things that had stuck with me, and I mean, there was no way I could ignore something that _perfect_. Besides, it was Christmas. An excuse to give dorky things and not get too much crap about it.

As I finally settled down outside my own gate, my phone went off. I frowned at the number on my screen - one I'd never seen before - and tentatively hit answer.

"Hello?"

"Uh, hey Finch. It's uh, it's Dean."

Speak of the devil; I nearly dropped my phone.

"Oh, hey!" I grinned, and immediately cleared my throat in an attempt not to sound like a teenager again. "What's up?"

"Just, ah, just haven't seen you 'round the last few days. Just makin' sure you're okay an' shit."

My entire face lit up, probably jumping right to scarlet as I grinned down at my shoes. Where had he even gotten my number from? Not gonna lie, I glanced around the airport, half expecting to see him sauntering over to me, smirk on his face. Why was he even calling? Just for this? Had he really been _worried_? Dean Ambrose didn't _worry_. Did he?

"Oh, yeah, no. I'm fine," I assured, trying not to sound as giddy as I was. "Nikki and the others kinda put me on medical leave. Apparently, I meddle."

"Nah," he said with fake surprise. I snorted. "Not you. Not the chick with a concussion jumpin' on announce tables an' pickin' fights with the Shield."

"I know, they're being ridiculous. It's not like the Shield's even a real threat."

This time, _he_ snorted.

"How 'bout we put that to the test, darlin'?" a shiver ran through me. "Got a feelin' you can't keep yourself outta the ring when we're in there anyway."

"Is this you openly inviting me to kick your ass again?"

"Awful cocky for someone who ain't even up to my shoulders."

"I am too!" I argued indignantly. "Just because you have like six inches of muscle on top of them doesn't mean anything!"

"What, you measurin' my muscles?"

I pressed my lips together to stop the squeak that surfaced. I heard him chuckle at my silence and I glowered at my sneakers.

"It was an exaggeration," I finally mumbled, and he laughed louder.

"Yeah, okay. Keep tellin' yourself that." After a brief pause, he blew out a breath of air. "I gotta get goin'. But uh, you... you have a good Christmas, okay?"

Okay, yeah. My face was permanently crimson at this point.

"You too, Dean," I said genuinely, smiling against my phone. "Thanks for checking in on me."

"Someone's gotta," he told me, and I laughed softly. "Merry Christmas, Finch."

"Merry Christmas Dean," I said, smiling as we hung up. The stupid grin stayed on my face the whole damn flight.

* * *

"Jellybean!" Nikki squealed, launching at me the second I came around the corner. She literally tackled me off my feet, landing on top of me in a bone-crushing hug. Thank god my shoulder was mostly healed.

"Hey Snickers," I teased, hugging her back just as tight. A set of hands grabbed Nikki and, thanks to her iron-clad grip, hoisted both of us to our feet.

"My turn," JJ said, grinning down at me as he pried his sister off of me. My face lit up and I dove forward, wrapping my arms around 'Brother Bella'. I hadn't seen him in almost six months. Though I wasn't as close to him as I was Bryan, he was still part of the family I'd been 'adopted' into.

After another round of hugs - this time getting Brie and Bryan as well - JJ grabbed my bag for me and we headed for the parking lot. Brie and Nikki were deep in an argument about which diva was currently the biggest backstabbing bitch, so I hung back with my brothers and reveled in being back in Arizona.

Scottsdale was practically my home. Come to think of it, besides my actual hometown of Ouray, I'd spent the most time here. In just a few months, it would be two years since I met the Bellas. Since we attached to each other and refused to let go. The smile that settled on my face was warm, it was one of comfort. I didn't get to say it often, but today, I was _home_.

* * *

Even crammed in the back between Brie and Nikki, I was happier than I was even this past week. Being in Arizona put a special warmth in my heart, and the family around me made it even better. Despite the fact that JJ had completely overruled my claim to shotgun, and Bryan had cheated at rock-paper-scissors to take the front seat.

"I can't believe you guys seriously stopped for food," Brie chastised as I stuffed a nugget in my mouth. The boys and I exchanged looks, and shrugged on cue with one another as JJ literally poured the remainder of his fries in his mouth.

"Doesn't mean we won't be eating what mom made," he mumbled; the twins made a face at him as I laughed.

"How can you even eat that much? Where do you guys put it?" Nikki laughed, eyeing me as I polished off the ten piece before we even hit our street.

"Winter's almost here. I gotta store food for the winter," I informed her, cautiously leaning forward. The second Bryan glanced out the window, both JJ and I dove for his box of fries. We glared at each other briefly, long enough for our victim to come to his senses.

"You're both pirhannas!" he laughed, twisting away and guarding his food. Brother Bella threw me a cold look in the rearview mirror.

"I was gonna split my loot with you," he informed, turning off the main road. Our house at the end of the street was like a beacon to the homesickness welling in my chest when I was on the road.

"You're a liar. You were in it for yourself," I argued, and he scoffed, pulling into the driveway. He opened his mouth to reply, but the moment the car was parked, I was scrambling over Nikki's lap to get out.

I felt like... well, a kid at Christmas. I'd been counting down the months until I could come back to Arizona, and I was finally home. _Finally home._ As I tore into the house, I nearly tripped over the smallest member of the family, and of course had to stop and greet her too.

"I missed you Josie!" I cooed, dropping to my knees and scooping up Brie and Bryan's dog onto my lap, hugging her to my chest. She wriggled around to lick at my face; I let out a laugh and fell onto my back, trying to keep her at bay. Bryan, the first one in, busted out laughing seeing my predicament.

"I'm being attacked," I gasped, holding the surprisingly heavy dog up above me. Thankfully, upon seeing her 'dad', she twisted out of my hold and raced to maul him instead.

"That's what you get for assaulting my food," he informed me, with absolutely no concern for my wellbeing. I smirked at him as he yelped in surprise when Josie's tongue swept over his cheek.

"Jamie, sweetheart!"

'Mom' was on me the moment I shoved to my feet. She bundled me into a warm hold, tucking me to her chest and kissing me on the temple as I wrapped my arms around her. My own mom... I wouldn't go there on Christmas. I immediately pushed the ache of sadness to the back of my mind as I buried myself in the hug.

"Hey momma," I grinned, reveling in her hold for a few more moments before pulling back to let her _actual_ children swarm her. Nikki scowled at me as she passed, pointedly straightening her dress.

"You just crawled on a six thousand dollar outfit," she pointed out, hugging her mom while still giving me a sour look.

"Look at that. Six thousand dollars and you still can't get enough fabric to cover yourself decently," JJ noted idly as he dropped the bags in the foyer; Nikki flipped him off and Mom smacked her arm.

"It's Christmas! No fighting! I only see all my children once or twice a year, so you're gonna be on your best behavior!"

I stuck my tongue out at my best friend when mom turned her back, and Nikki gasped.

"You are _such_ a brat!"

"You know you missed me," I teased, and she made a face as she flipped her hair dismissively over her shoulder.

"Ew. I did not."

"I think the tackle-hug says it all," JJ argued, fist-bumping me as he passed to the kitchen. Nikki flipped him off.

" _Nicole_!" mom snapped again, and I snorted at my best friend's expression. She rolled her eyes, but wrapped an arm around me.

"I'm pretty sure my own mother loves you more than me."

"I can't help being so sweet and adorable," I informed her, giving a cheeky smile as we followed the others into the kitchen for dinner.

Man, it was good to be home.

* * *

"You have got to be _kidding_ me," Bryan groaned as I unearthed the bedazzler from the wrapping paper. I let out a squeal of excitement and hugged the box to my chest, grinning at my friends.

"John just did it to keep her from stealing mine," Nikki pointed out, watching with amusement as I rocked back and forth with my new favorite gift.

"I can already hear Damien crying," I sighed happily, setting the box with the pile of gifts so far. A couple more cow t-shirts from Bryan (he knew me _so_ well), a new phone case and backpack from Brie, the perfume from mom, leggings from John Laurinaitis - yeah, it was still a little weird he was dating mom - and a cow travel pillow from JJ.

"You're really gonna wear this on the plane?" Brie sighed, making a face as she poked at the gift her brother had given me. I swatted her hand away and gave her a cheeky smile.

"Of course. And I'll make sure to always get a seat next to you when I do."

"You're embarassing!"

"You're too easy to pick on."

"Quit being a bitch and let her open _my_ gift," Nikki whined, bumping Brie out of the way as she settled across from me and dropped a box in my lap. The same shape as I'd opened this morning; my heart jumped up. Shoes - and cows - were my only weakness, and my friends knew me well.

I passed Nikki her gift, and we both unwrapped at the same time; we squealed on cue together and the others in the room flinched. Of course, she'd read my mind and bought me the pair of shoes I'd been ogling.

"These are beautiful," I told her, wrangling her into a hug. She was still cradling the Christian Louboutin perfume I'd given her like it was a newborn. Thanks to John and Brie, we'd managed to track down the kind she'd been going on about since last month, and it was clear we'd gotten it right.

"This is so perfect," she told me, squeezing a little tighter before sitting back. She reached behind her and pulled out two smaller boxes. "Brie, get your ass over here. You and Jellybean are opening these together!"

Brie smacked her sisters arm as she scooted back to sit with us accepting the box she was tossed. We pulled the paper off together, and by Nikki's three-count, we both opened our boxes. We each had a third of a heart necklace; Nikki tugged out the necklace from her cleavage and showed us her third.

"What are we, six?" Brie laughed, nevertheless pulling hers out and slipping it over her head. I had the middle of our necklace, and fittingly that's where I ended up when the twins roped me into a group hug. Of course, it only lasted a few moments before they pushed away from each other.

"Ew, you're gross. Why did you hug me?" Nikki whined, making a face as Brie rolled her eyes.

" _You_ hugged _me,_ you freak. Go feel up someone else."

"You're the one that was -"

" _Okay_ ," mom cut in, scowling at the twins. "Enough. The pie's ready, if anyone's still -"

JJ, Bryan, and I scrambled to our feet and sprinted for the kitchen before she'd even finished talking.

* * *

"That's your fourth plate. Do you have _any_ self control?" Nikki scrutinized as JJ dropped back onto the couch beside us. Even after the leftovers were put away he was still raiding the fridge. We'd all moved to the family room and were sprawled in various states of contentment.

Mom and John were curled on the loveseat, sipping wine. Bryan and Brie were jammed into the recliner together, with Bryan and Josie snoring in tandem. Nikki was sitting on the end of the couch, and as usual I'd just ended up on her lap, leaning against her chest with her arms wrapped around me.

"Just because _you're_ miserable being on that 1,000 calorie diet during Christmas doesn't mean we _all_ need to suffer," JJ pointed out, sitting on the other end and turning, stretching his legs out over the middle to jab at _my_ legs with his foot. I kicked him away briefly.

"You only get to annoy me if you give me your roll." Nikki gave me an incredulous look as I caught JJ's offering. I munched happily, settling back against Nikki again as JJ playfully jostled my legs and mom told us a story about the twins when they were little.

This is what I'd always thought holidays with the family would be like. Last year the twins had been working so we'd been on the road, and we'd missed Thanksgiving this year too. So to finally be together, away from wrestling, with nothing else to worry about except beating JJ for the last piece of pie... life was good.

At some point I must've dozed off, only stirring back to consciousness when Nikki's leg started vibrating. I peeled an eye open and looked up at her as she shifted me off her lap to stand up.

"Is that a phone in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?"

She snorted and rolled her eyes, letting me slump against the arm of the couch as she pulled her phone out and answered,

"Hey, love. Merry Christmas."

As she wandered into the kitchen to talk to John, I pulled out my own phone - grinning at my new case - and checked for any missed calls. A text from JJ from half an hour ago saying he'd stolen the remaining pie (damn!) and an alert that Nikki had tagged me in something on missed calls or texts from Randy. I'd texted him in the car ride home, and again after dinner, but still nothing.

As I sat up, I saw the only other people left in the living room were Brie and Bryan, both snoring peacefully on the recliner. I opened up twitter to reply to Nikki before calling Randy, and paused at the first picture on my newsfeed.

 _Blessed to spend the holiday with my family. Merry Christmas._

Randy was grinning ear to ear in the picture he'd posted, his daughter Alanna on his lap, and his ex-wife beside them. My stomach twisted as I stared at the picture, realizing this is why he hadn't called yet. He'd probably been met at the airport like I had, and just like me, he had his own family to catch up with.

As much as I hated myself for it, jealousy twisted through me as I stared at his ex. He'd told me Samantha would be coming by, of course. He wanted to see his daughter, and just because they were divorced didn't mean they weren't still friends for their little girl. He'd told me after the holidays they'd officially announce their divorce. He didn't talk much about her, and I didn't pry. He said the divorce had been finalized back in April, but they'd wanted to let everything settle before making things official. It was the one and only thing he'd told me about their relationship, and it was really all I needed to know.

Maybe it made me a bad person for looking forward to that. I hated secrecy, and at times like this I wanted the world to know we were dating so I didn't feel so guilty. Plus, of course, Nikki would have the best advice to give me about bottling my stupid insecurities with him being around his ex.

I tried to push the feeling of jealousy away; it was petty of me. Just because we were dating didn't mean the rest of his life stopped happening. He had a daughter with someone else, and he was a good father. If anything, it should make me like him more. He was dating _me_ , after all. He clearly liked me, and I didn't need to be such a baby about one little picture.

With another glance to the snoring wrestlers across the room to ensure they wouldn't hear my conversation, I dialed his number and waited as it rang. Though I wasn't surprised I got his voicemail, it still sent another pang of sad jealousy through me that I tried to ignore.

"Hey, it's Jay. Just wanted to check in with you, and tell you Merry Christmas again. I know you're busy, so just call me when you get the chance. Have a good night."

Thankfully, Nikki came back in the room just as I hung up. The ache of the sad jealousy was lingering, so instead of dwelling on it, I let myself give back into the content sleepiness that had consumed me earlier. I gave my best friend a tired smile and she returned it, holding out her hands to me. She pulled me up off the couch and I slumped against her, mumbling,

"Why is bed so far away?"

"You don't even have to climb the stairs, you big baby," she teased, nevertheless wrapping her arm around me and towing me down the hall. She bumped the door to the guest room open and dumped me ungraciously onto the bed, making us both giggle. I was too lazy to change into my pajamas; score one to Jamie for wearing leggings. I curled up on the bed and let my best friend tuck me under the covers.

"Night, Jellybean," she murmured, brushing a motherly kiss to my temple as she brushed my hair back from my face. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas Nik," I mumbled, the warmth of the bed mixing with the warmth of the day, lulling me into a light doze already. My mind drifted to the recesses of my memory; skimming over the cold Christmas I'd spent huddled outside a Walmart, trying not to freeze. Over the one Christmas I'd spent with one of my foster families, even getting a present to open that year.

All the way back to the last Christmas I remembered with my dad. Just he and I, huddled under the tree as he helped me rip open the present I'd gotten from Santa. I felt his stubbly kiss on my cheek, smelled the pine-and-earth cologne he always wore. Felt his chest rumble with laughter when I squeaked in surprise at seeing my present.

Heard his soft, deep voice telling me _I love you Jaybug_ as he tucked me in just like Nikki had. As much as I missed him, pieces of my dad, my old life, they somehow lingered with the new family I'd found. And if that wasn't a true Christmas miracle, I didn't know what was.

* * *

 _Happy Thanksgiving!_ _As a thank you to you guys, I wanted to post the update. I've kept you guys waiting a long time, an dI wanted to thank you all for all the support and love you've given me and the story. I'm blown away by how many people love this story, but mostly who love Jamie. It means the world to me that you guys keep reading. Thank you so much! Please take a moment to review and let me know what you think! I've missed hearing from you all!_

 _As always you can view Jamie's outfit on tumblr by going to jonmoxbrose dot tumblr dot com!_


	14. Borrowed Time

_**A huge thanks to my amazing beta crazy-wild-and-free, this story wouldn't be where it is without her!**_

 _Canary and the Coal Mine has a tumblr, and you should really check it out! Mainly because I post details that can't make it into the story, like info about Jamie and - most recently - her most popular moves so that you can get a better idea of what she does in the ring!_

 _I've also picked up a twitter as well, just to announce updates for the story, if I go on hiatus, and when I post important things to tumblr!_

 _Tumblr - jonmoxbrose_  
 _Twitter - lunaticfinch_

* * *

Sheesh, it was like the twins didn't trust me alone in the arena.

Nikki leaned out of the car as Brie slowly pulled out of the parking lot; her dark eyes narrowed as I gave a grin and a wave. Her lips twisted into a scowl, watching me as they pulled back onto the road.

I stayed waving until I couldn't see the car anymore, and then ran for the door. Y'know, just in case they got their common sense back. The duffel on my shoulder bounced against my hip, heavy with my mass tools of chaos. The grin on my face could only be described as dangerous; even the guard that swiped my (okay, _Damien's_ ) badge gave me a wary once-over.

All that didn't matter though, because I was finally back, and I was _alone_ with a week's worth of trouble to start. Without even seeing them, I knew Dames and Cody had gotten too comfortable. They were at the top of my list, just a _hint_ behind the other tag-team I liked to terrorize.

The last time I'd talked to Dean was Christmas. We were on good terms and I was cleared to wrestle, so there just _had_ to be a Shield run-in at some point today. Or, okay, even just a _Dean_ run-in. I'd settle for either at this point. I was too pent-up from being forced on medical leave to care what happened as long as it was unplanned chaos and I was in the middle of it.

As I bumped open the door to John's locker room - the one he graciously shared with Bryan and I - my trouble-making thoughts got put on pause. A box wrapped in teal paper was sitting on the far bench, the one I usually parked my bags at, with a folded note resting on top.

Tossing my bag at the door, I jogged over and settled on the bench, pulling the box to my lap and picking up the paper.

 _For Finch_ was scrawled across it in surprisingly neat handwriting; my heart skipped a beat. Who else but Dean called me Finch? With a smile I couldn't resist flickering onto my face, I unwrapped the present and opened the gift box. Laying on a black velvet cushion was a delicate golden bird on a thin bracelet. No, not just a bird. A _finch_. My breath caught in my throat as I gingerly lifted it off the cushion to study it.

The bracelet was beautiful. Simple and elegant, and the last thing I'd expect Dean to get _me_. Hell, I hadn't even thought he'd get me _anything_. I hooked the bracelet onto my wrist and turned my hand around. It fit me perfectly; I grinned as studied it. It struck me that once again, I'd received a better gift than the one I was giving.

For close to two minutes I sat there like an idiot, holding my wrist up to the light and turning it around to take in the bracelet. The grin on my face had to look pretty stupid; thank god I was alone right now. Once I had successfully studied all angles of my new bracelet, I finally forced myself up. I was on borrowed time here, after all, and I didn't want to spend it staring at my wrist.

I was actually humming to myself, fishing out my tools of destruction, when a hand snagged my wrist. I'd recognize those alarmingly large fingers anywhere. I peeked up at John and offered a cheeky smile as he gave me a stern look, trying to peek into the bag. I shifted to hide the paraphernalia I'd smuggled inside.

"With great power, comes great responsibility," he warned. Holding his gaze, I slowly pulled out the bedazzler and tucked it into my back pocket. His eyes narrowed minutely. "Don't make me regret giving that to you."

"I'm pretty sure you already _do_ ," I pointed out as he dropped his hold. I began to inch towards the door. "In all fairness, you knew you were arming the warhead when you bought it."

He crossed his arms and I paused with one foot in the hall.

"I'm serious. I don't want it coming back to me that you're abusing that thing."

With a shrug, I offered casually,

"What if I can guarantee it won't get back to you?"

He studied me for a moment, finger coming up to tap his chin. After another few moments - and now that I'd inched myself almost out of his sight - he let out a huff.

"Deal. Get out of here so I can pretend I didn't see you yet today. I'm not an accomplice."

"Roger that, Papa John," I called, already sprinting down the hall. As I rounded the corner, I slipped the container of glitter out of the waist of my pants. What Johnny boy didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

As mysterious as the Shield claimed to be, it was surprisingly easy to find their hideout. Dreary basement locker room tucked away from the public, with various types of black clothing and a few tactical vests strewn about.

It was my chaotic playground with Shield member in sight. _Bingo_.

Admittedly, I hadn't let myself believe I'd get this far. Between my knack for attracting trouble and my natural ability to sidetrack myself, I hadn't planned for a quick success. So now, standing in the middle of the empty locker room, I was overwhelmed with possibilities. I tossed the glitter up in the air; I'd start with that, and work my way up to the bedazzler. A warm-up to the workout, so to speak.

 _Now, Seth or Roman? Seth or Roman...?_ I glanced between the two bags on either bench, and played a quick game of _eenie-meenie-miney-Seth_. With a devilish grin, I scampered to his duffel and rifled through, looking for anything he wouldn't want glitter in. Which, admittedly, would probably be anything. But I wanted to aim high, so I dug a little deeper than his shirts and pants.

 _Shampoo! Yes. Half a bottle of glitter will look great in his hair_ , I decided while unscrewing the lid and carefully dumping it into the bottle. A bit of it sprinkled down onto his Shield uniform, and I shrugged. Win-win. I gave the bottle a few good shakes, and then sat the glitter aside, digging further. He _had_ to have conditioner, or mousse, or _something_ –

"Didn't take you long t' start meddlin', did it?" Dean noted from behind me. With a startled squeak I spun to face him, bumping into the bench and dropping down onto it. He snorted in amusement as I glared at him.

"It's not nice to sneak up on people," I pointed out, shoving to my feet as I subtly grabbed the container of glitter and shoved it into the pocket with my bedazzler. He strolled into the locker room, one hand rubbing at his jaw as he studied me. I did my best to keep from looking as suspicious as I was.

"It ain't nice snoopin' around other people's stuff."

"I wasn't snooping!" I defended; I mean, technically I was telling the truth. He pointedly looked down at Seth's bag, back to me, and then to the bag again.

"Really? 'Cause you sure seem a little on edge, Finch."

"I was - I just wanted to see what, uh, what size shirt he wore. Y'know, now that my new merch is out, I was gonna hook you guys up." I pointedly tapped my shirt, showcasing my outfit for the night. Dean's eyes flickered to my chest, and when his gaze lingered I felt my cheeks begin to heat up.

I went to move my hand and his own flashed out to catch my wrist gently. He tugged my arm to him and turned it over; my new bracelet glinted against the locker room lights. His lips twitched for a heartbeat before his eyes went to my own.

"This is new."

"It is," I told him, stomach fluttering as I gave an almost shy smile. I didn't miss the twitch of his lips as he fought to hide a smile. _God_ he was adorable. I forced the infatuation out of my mind as I said, "I wanted to thank you, by the way. It's really beautiful -"

"What, you think this came from me?" When I gave him a slow nod, he made a face. "Nah. I don't do shit like _buy_ _jewelry_."

I stared at him in perplexed amusement. What, he was really trying to pull the tough guy persona on _me_? He rolled his shoulders and set up a terrible poker face. I couldn't help but laugh.

"You're gonna look me in the eye and tell me you didn't get me this bracelet?"

"Yep," he said, popping the 'p' as his lips flickered into a smirk. I snorted and stared up at him, enjoying the terrible show of denial I was getting.

"It's a finch bracelet, with a note saying 'for _Finch_ '. You're the only one that calls me Finch. And you're saying you didn't get this for me."

"Nope." He popped the 'p' again, and I rolled my eyes. His hand slid down over mine as he let me go, and instead of letting my arm drop I snagged his wrist instead. He raised his brows in question, and I grabbed his present from my back pocket, setting it in his hand.

Dean's body tensed, and immediately I dropped my hold on him. He stared down at his hand; I'd been a little overzealous with his present, admittedly. I'd gotten a tiny little gift box, wrapped it in black paper, and stuck a small blue bow in the corner.

He studied it intently for so long that I began to wonder if I'd crossed another line with him. As cocky as we were being with the bracelet, what if he really hadn't gotten it for me, and I'd ended up getting _him_ something? My hands came together in front of me, and nervously I twisted my fingers together.

Finally, after what felt like hours, Dean's eyes trailed back up to my own. He didn't look angry, he looked... genuinely surprised. He swallowed hard, and then asked in a quiet voice,

"You uh, you got me somethin'?"

"Yeah," I said quickly, watching as he went back to studying the box. Out of habit my hand came up to rub nervously at the back of my neck. "It uh, I'm sorry if that's weird. I just, I saw it and I couldn't pass it up. I'm sorry -"

"Nah, Finch, you don't gotta apologize," he said, his voice still softer than I was used to. "Just, uh... I don't - don't uh, really get presents, is all."

It was my turn to stare up at him surprised. He was pointedly avoiding my eyes as he turned the box over in his hands, emotions still playing across his face.

"You don't... what about Roman and Seth?"

"Well, yeah. We get each other stupid shit," he said with a shrug. "'Course we do. But I ain't really done that with anyone else."

"Merry Christmas then," I told him, reaching out and cupping his hand, folding his fingers over the box and pushing it towards him. As I did, a warm, genuine smile spread across his face, and he gingerly undid the wrapping. He lifted the lid off the box, and his entire face lit up.

"You gotta be kiddin' me," he laughed, full-out grinning as he pulled the keychain out. "Fuck, I completely forgot about this."

He laughed harder, actually dropping his head back and squeezing his eyes shut for a moment. His enjoyment was contagious, and I found myself giggling with him as he dropped his head back down and turned the keychain over.

His eyes met mine, crinkling with his grin and bright with his smile, and my breath caught in my throat. He was incredibly attractive normally, but seeing his face lit up like this... round cheeks, toothy grin, tongue poking out just a bit, it was just un _fair_.

"It's like the first time I saw you in the ring, and it made me laugh. I couldn't pass it up," I explained; Dean chuckled again and it made my stomach twist with happiness. He was so thrilled about something so simple. He genuinely liked what I'd gotten him, as corny as it was.

"It's great. Thanks, Finch. Really. I love it."

Taking a chance, I moved forward and got on tip-toe to wrap my arms around his neck. He bent and wrapped his arms around my waist, hugging me tight to him, no hesitation whatsoever. We melded together seamlessly, _naturally_ , fitting against one another like this is where we were both meant to be. Out of hugging habit I tucked my head to his neck, nestling in just a _hint_ closer.

Dean didn't seem to mind, even copying the move and hugging just a _hint_ tighter. Damn, he was a good hugger. I could feel the muscles of his arms flexing against my back, sending a chill through me as I took a breath of him. Mint-and-musk, with just a touch of his shampoo. His arms criss-crossed my back, hands wrapping over my sides, secured to me like he never wanted to let go.

I had to pull away for my own good - this wasn't helping the 'still fawning over him' thing. I really didn't want the hug to end, but if it didn't… He looked just as flustered as I felt, clearing his throat as he tucked the keychain into his pocket.

"Thank you again for the bracelet," I started, and Dean waived his hand in dismissal.

"I didn't give it t'you, Finch," he argued again; I rolled my eyes.

"That's really what you're sticking with?" when he just raised his brows pointedly at me, I snorted. "You're a terrible liar."

"You ain't got room t' talk." I scoffed and folded my arms over my chest, doing my best to look offended.

"What do you -"

"Wanna tell me what you're _really_ doin' with Seth's shit, or do I need to force it outta ya?"

Well, I mean, when he gave me _that_ kind of option… He took a step towards me, and though I had to tip my head back to meet his eyes, I didn't budge.

Slowly, Dean leaned down towards me. He tilted his head just a hint to the side, nose brushing my own, as his arms went to encircle me. Just as my breath hitched, just as that damn shiver ran down my spine _again_ , his hand snagged the bottle of glitter and he pulled back.

How did he even - how had he _seen_ that?!

"This isn't what it looks like!" I squeaked, surging forward to grab it back; he put his hand on my shoulder, easily holding me back as I scrabbled for the bottle.

"Glitter? Really?" he sighed, turning it over in his hand as I surged again. His hand moved off my shoulder and I stumbled into his chest. He looked down at me, amused, as I gave him a cheeky smile.

"Does it help if I promise I wasn't gonna use it on _you_?"

"Can you blame me if I don't believe that?"

With a huff, I pushed off him and reluctantly gave us some distance. He watched me, bemused as I gave him my best hurt expression.

"I can't believe you'd really think -"

"What's in your other pocket?"

My words cut off, and the devilish smirk that spread across Dean's face made me fight the blush creeping onto my cheeks.

"What makes you think -" he moved for me again and I jumped back, hands immediately going to cover the bedazzler. "Okay, okay, fine. Maybe I _was_ meddling."

"If that's silly string or some shit," he began in warning; with a playful grin, I pulled out my Christmas present.

"Actually it isn't. But that's a good idea," I added as an afterthought. He snorted, and nodded to the tool in my hand.

"Do I even wanna know what that is?"

An idea popped into my head, and I glanced around the locker room. Nodding to the vest on one of the locker doors, I gave Dean a devlish grin and asked,

"Is that yours?"

He met my grin with one of his own as he stepped over the bench, grabbing it and tossing it to me.

"Nah, Roman's."

I held up the bedazzler and wiggled my brows at him. John may not want to be my accomplice, but something told me Ambrose would be easier to crack.

"Wanna see what this baby can do?"

"This is fuckin' _hideous_ ," he laughed, letting me take the vest to examine his work. In the span of just twenty minutes he'd managed to bedazzle the entire backside of the vest in bright pink and green gems.

"You're a natural," I teased, running my fingers over his handy work, giving him a wide smile as we both got up off the bench. Dean took the vest to stuff it in what I assumed was Roman's locker. "You better record his reaction for me."

"With what?" he asked, helping me clean up the gems and glitter that we'd scattered around. As I dumped the evidence in the trash and dusted my hands, I gave him a playful look.

"Gee, I dunno… Maybe your _phone_?"

Dean, meeting my eyes, dropped his hand into his own duffel, rooted around for a moment and then pulled out one of _the_ oldest phones I'd seen this side of 2010. The laugh that came out of me was unexpected. Dean scowled as I tried to swallow my snickering.

"You have a _flip phone_?!"

"There ain't nothin' wrong with it," he scowled defensively, throwing it back down. "Sturdy, reliable, an' -"

" _Completely_ outdated," I added, giggling some more. Dean crossed his arms. I pointedly ignored the beautiful display in front of me as I held up my own phone for comparison.

"No it ain't. I don't need those stupid phones that do everythin' but make a fuckin' call."

"You sound like a grumpy old man," I told him, earning an agitated roll of his eyes. I rested my hand on his bicep - _good god_ those arms - and patted affectionately. Though he scowled, he didn't swat me away. I let my hand linger a second, and neither of us seemed to mind.

"Yeah? Well this grumpy old man has'ta go warm up, so you take your trouble-makin' ass back to your own locker room."

"Warm up? You mean break in those old joints, right?" He narrowed his eyes and I gave a cheeky grin; he finally plucked my hand up off his arm and dropped it down, stepping around me and snagging his bag as he headed out of the locker room. I fell into step beside him; I mean, what else did I have to do?

"You couldn't keep up with our warm ups, darlin', so I'd watch the sass."

" _Please_ ," I scoffed, looking up at Dean, who was still smirking. "I can run circles around _all_ of you in the ring. I think I can keep up with the Golden Girls and their beginner's yoga."

Dean, again, tipped his head back and laughed, obviously not expecting my quip. Seriously, he shouldn't be this irresistibly attractive. Even just watching that toothy smile peek out as he looked back down at me was enough to send my stomach flipping.

"That trash talk comin' outta little Finch?"

"What, you afraid of me, Ambrose?" I challenged, moving to stand in front of him and making him come to a stop. The smile dropped off his face dangerously fast as he purposely made himself tower over me. He rolled his muscular shoulders back and gave a low, cold chuckle, eyeing me like prey.

"Think you're the one who oughta be afraid, darlin'."

"Oh yeah?" I threw back, fighting the shiver trying to rush down my spine; his smirk widened and he added,

"How 'bout you come work out with us then, see if your little chicken legs can keep up with the big boys."

"You're on, Ambrose," I promised, and he flashed me one of those rare, genuine smiles that took my breath away. As Raw's opening music hit, he turned around and started to back down the hall, off to find his boys. I threw him a smile to match his and added, "I'll see you around. Don't beat up my friends."

"Don't get into trouble," he teased, and I scoffed, making a 'who, me?!' face as he rolled his eyes and turned to jog out of sight. I, unashamedly, watched him go until he was around the corner. So sue me.

I really considered his request - and the unspoken pleas of everyone else that knew me - and figured I'd lay low tonight. Stay backstage, sit on my thumbs, behave for once and see how the night went. That lasted for a whole four minutes, until I heard the Rhodes Scholars entrance music start up.

I mean, I didn't _have_ to go out. I could just, y'know, watch from the hall. Be on standby. What if the Shield jumped them, or they jumped my friends? I mean, it didn't hurt to be prepared, right? Besides, I was already nearby gorilla position.

I could hear the _Cody's Mustache_ chants fill the arena, and to my complete surprise, I heard John's voice as he started to bicker with Rhodes Scholars. On the monitor, I saw the sign for _Miz TV_ and grinned. I mean _come_ _on_ , this was practically an invitation!

"And Miz, you mouth-breathing miscreant, once again -"

Damien cut off, and I actually snorted in laughter. The crowd was chanting ' _Lawless! Lawless! Lawless!_ ', so loud they'd drowned him out. How could I deny a request like _that_? I rubbed my hands together, smothering my excited giggling, and headed onto the stage.

"Silence!" Damien snarled; the crowd - catching sight of me - erupted into cheers of ' _Sandless_! _Sandless_! _Sandless_!' and he made a noise of disgust. " _Silence_! Once again, you ignoramuses choose to spotlight this _disgusting_ tabloid scandal! _Jamien Sandless_ is a filthy, falsified tag-team that never has, nor ever _will_ exist!"

John and Miz caught sight of me behind the boys, and they both tried to hide their smiles. I waited patiently as John shot me a wink; ' _not an accomplice_ ' my ass.

"You know what? I'm with you on this. I think we should get our facts straight. Maybe there's someone else we should ask. The other half of that scandalous tag-team."

"Well," Damien scoffed, straightening himself up and adjusting his robe. "I'm pleased to inform you that heathen Jamie Lawless is not here tonight!"

"Well, Damien," John said, grinning ear-to-ear now as he mocked Damien's voice. I saw both men in front of me tense. "I'm pleased to inform you, you're _wrong_."

Cody was too caught up in a retort to John's smart-ass tone to realize what he'd just said, but the robed man at his side spun on instinct and screamed at the sight of me. He dropped the mic and stumbled back, falling onto the couches that had been dragged out for Miz TV. Cody spun and let out a groan of disbelief.

I snatched Damien's abandoned microphone and held out my arm to him.

"Dames! Man, it's been too long. I knew you missed me as much as I missed you, so I figured I'd come back early and surprise you!"

"You're on medical!" Cody argued, jamming a finger at me. "You're not allowed to wrestle!"

"That's old news, Codester. Good as new," I assured, rolling my once-injured shoulder. Damien made a noise of distress and my (admittedly malicious) grin widened.

Cody pulled Damien to his feet and I sauntered over to stand with John. He looked down at me, his face as sober as he could get, and he said,

"Jay, as great as it is having you back, I think we've got something else we need to focus on." He twitched his upper lip just a hint, and I sobered up immediately as I caught on.

"I completely agree, John. There's… something… we should just totally focus on."

We both slowly turned to stare at Cody; he looked at us with guarded curiosity as John hinted **,**

"Because you know, we've got another issue… _facing_ us."

"Oh yes." We both began to move forward, crowding around Cody. His face fell into an unamused scowl as he figured out what we were doing. John and I slowly inched closer and closer. "It's totally _growing out of proportion_."

The crowd was cheering wildly. Damien watched us with a mixture of fear and disgust, and Cody looked about ready to hit the both of us. We got even closer.

"It's everywhere," John said, taking on a tone of rapt awe, leaning in closer at his side. I got in front of Cody and stood on my tip-toes, inching towards his face. More chants of ' _Cody's_ _Mustache'_ rose up around us. He started to lean back and I caught his shirt.

"No! Don't move! Just pretend I'm not even here. I just want to see it up close -"

"Stop that! Stop! How _dare_ you!" he snapped, swatting my hands off him and batting John away as he backed up from us. Oh, we'd struck a cord. A man and his mustache was apparently something you didn't harass. "You think you're so funny, John!?"

He made a face that implied yes, he did. I tried to stifle my snort of amusement.

"You know what _sucked_ , as you so eloquently put it? When you and Miz went up against Big E and Dolph and both ended up being laid out." I felt the irritation burst through John. "That _sucked_ , for you at least!"

Cody and Damien laughed together, Dames even clapping him on the shoulder.

"Oh, I agree, Cody. And our delinquent Jamie Lawless, she wasn't even able to climb a ladder correctly!" Admittedly, Damien had had better comebacks before. I gave him an unamused glance and he chortled to himself.

"It's a shame," Cody agreed, pretending to wipe tears from his eyes as he surveyed us. "The two of you went from being hot-shot _somebodies_ to being cockroaches living in the brilliant shadow of Team Rhodes Scholars!"

John and I exchanged looks of 'oh hell no' as Damien held up a hand and announced,

"I propose a New Years resolution to the both of you! I propose we -"

"A New Years resolution, that's a good idea!" John agreed; as Damien went to keep talking, John held up a finger. "No, that's a _great_ idea. Hold on, boys. Watch me work, here. Watch me work."

John spun me around and then slung an arm over my shoulders, tucking me in for a huddle. Miz, having accepted his show was completely hijacked at this point, dropped onto the couch to watch us go at it. John was looking down at me with a conspiratorial grin on his face, knowing I'd go along with anything he came up with.

"Now, I know you're fresh off medical, and I'm a washed-up has-been, but how about _this_ for a New Year's Resolution? How about we resolve not to let a couple of crazies run away with their egos? Let's say we get Gandalf and Magnum P.I. to lace up their sunday heels and meet us in that ring right now?!"

Damien and Cody made noises of disgust as we turned to the crowd. I lifted my mic, grinning, and asked excitedly,

"Are you suggesting we start off the night proper with a tag match between the Rhodes Scholars and John Cena and Jamie Lawless!?"

The cheers from the crowd around us drowned out the angry shouts from the men behind us. John and I threw our mics down and stormed to the ramp, ready for a fight.

"You ready?" John asked as we both sprung to our feet. In answer, I threw up my hand for a high five. We slapped hands and turned to face Rhodes Scholars. Damien and Cody stared down the ramp at us in horror, still trying to wrap their heads around the tag match they'd just caused.

John threw off his shirt and I ran a hand through my hair, pushing it back as we watched Cody and Damien approach the ring. As they climbed the steps, I turned to John and held a fist out. He met my eyes and I lifted a brow in challenge.

"Rock, paper, scissors? Really, kid?" he snorted, and I heightened my stare. He matched me, and we mouthed _one, two, three_! We threw out shapes, and I dropped my head back in disbelief. He pointedly covered my rock with his paper and jerked his head aside for me to get on the apron as the bell rang.

As Cody squared up with John, an idea came to mind. As they locked up, I turned around and shouted,

"Cody's mustache!" the fans right behind me cheered and immediately picked up on it. Pumping my fist in the air this time, I hollered, " _Cody's mustache_!"

John leveled Cody and we all _ooh_ 'd; that is, until John caught on to the chants. His head snapped up and a wicked grin spread over his face. He caught my eye and I cheered one more time,

" _Cody's mustache_!"

"Quiet!" Damien shrieked, first at me and then turning to yell at the crowd. "Silence! Show him your respect!"

The chant was doing what I had hoped – it was throwing Cody off. He let out a shout of frustration and spun to lash out at John. He threw a sloppy punch and John dodged easily, knocking him aside into the ropes and then leveling him to the mat. He tugged Cody up by his arm and then twisted, holding him in place and reaching out to tag me in.

We slapped hands and I climbed onto the top rope. John moved back and shoved Cody at me as I threw myself feet-first into the ring. Ankles locked around Cody's neck, I swung my self around and slammed him to the ground. As I hit the mat I rolled with my momentum and sprung to my feet, grin on my face.

Damn, it felt good to be back!

As I spun for Cody he actually skittered back, into the corner, clearly dazed. He gasped for breath, hand to his head, and _okay_. I went a little easy. Damien slapped Cody's shoulder as I danced back to my side; the crowd was wild tonight. They'd transitioned into the usual ' _LET'S GO CENA! CENA SUCKS_!' chants, so we played along.

"Let's go Cena!" I jeered, pointing at my tag-team partner. He threw his arms out and shouted back,

"Cena sucks!"

I snorted as he whipped back and forth, listening to the fans shout his name. My attention went to Damien as he climbed into the ring, squaring up in the corner. A smile twitched across my lips; as dramatically as possible, I swept my arm out and ducked into a deep bow.

" _Jamien Sandless_ , I presume."

Damien made a noise of alarm and scoffed at me as we circled. Giving a quick wink, I shot forward and we locked up. For as much crap as I gave them, both guys were actually great wrestlers. Damien's power was no surprise, it was his agility that caught me off guard.

He twisted nimbly out of our lockup and hooked my leg, hitting a hard Russian leg sweep. The mat was unforgiving, slamming into my chest and face, knocking the breath out of me. Damien bolted up to his knees and wrangled me into a tight headlock.

Okay, props to Mr. Sandow.

He would've hit a hard running bull dog on me too, had he not forgotten the height difference. He was even taller than John, which meant nearly a foot over me. So when he righted us and turned to run, his arm slipped up over my head and he lost his hold.

He bounced off the far ropes and turned to catch me again, so I ducked and grabbed a hold of his legs. With all my strength I hoisted him up and let us both fall back, slamming him face-first against the mat.

Damien let out a moan of pain and skittered away from me, rolling out of the ring. Cody, of course, was at his side instantly so I took a moment to catch my breath and nod to John that I was alright. Damien was clutching his nose, and _okay_ I felt bad. I leaned on the ropes and caught his eye.

"You good?"

Cody turned and threw a nasty glare over his shoulder, snarling ' _back up_ ' as he coddled his tag partner. I rolled my eyes and shoved back, moving to our corner. John snorted in amusement and I made a face.

"What? I'm not a monster," I argued.

"This is _wrestling_ , he's gonna get banged up."

"Oh stuff it, Cena," I threw out, earning a cheeky grin from my friend as Damien finally climbed to the apron. "You want in?"

He held out his hand and I slapped for a tag, ducking out as John went after our opponent. The chants for John started up again but I focused on the match, watching one of wrestling veterans go to work. I took Bryan's advice of _you always have time to watch_ as seriously as I could, so I studied John's moves.

John fought like the powerhouse he was, slamming his ridiculously solid body into Damien at every turn. The poor guy could barely get to his feet before John was rocketing off the ropes to level him back down. After four or five more body slams and an AA for good measure, Damien flopped to Cody for a tag, and John turned to me.

"Ready, Jay?" John asked, glancing back. The crowd cheered as we locked eyes, and I gave an enthused nod, holding my hand out. Tagged in now, I vaulted the ropes and launched at Cody, taking him down with a hard Thesz press. The breath wooshed out of him and I went to town, throwing forearms into his face as hard and as fast as I could.

His hands came up under me and slammed into my stomach, launching me back. I landed on my ass and slumped into the ropes, barely rolling aside to miss an incoming knee. Cody came after me again and I tucked into a roll, springing to my feet across the mat. He turned, and we dove at one another.

He went to lock up on me like Dames had, but he was missing one crucial point: agility. He was smaller, but not nimble enough to twist around my smaller body. He made the mistake that most did when fighting me: they forgot to downsize. Cody put too much emphasis on his upper body, trying to hold me in place, making it way too easy to drop and sweep his legs out from under him.

The second his back hit the mat I went for the cover, but it wasn't enough. He shoved his shoulder up and rolled away, angry. Before I could get my feet under me, he snagged me around the neck and threw me into his corner. I let out a squeak of pain as Damien's arm caught me in the back of the head, only to be cut off as Cody did the same into my jaw.

Again and again, both men battered me. I could hear John shouting at the ref to get them to back off the illegal team up, but the boys got a few more good hits - and a couple knees to the stomach - before Cody finally backed off.

The second I was free I slammed my hands into Cody's chest and stumbled free from the corner. I was too dizzy to even keep myself upright; I needed to tag _now_. Cody was in the corner, and my path was free. I lunged for John and an arm wrapped around my middle, towing me back.

Apparently, Damien had gotten the tag. Rookie mistake on me for not noticing, and now I was gonna pay for it. Keeping the arm around my waist, Damien lifted me up, spun around, and then slammed me face-first into the mat. A second later his hand was fisted in my hair and he scrubbed my face against the mat, laughing.

"Oi!" I gasped, pushing myself up and swatting his hand away. He laughed and rolled onto his shoulders, slamming his feet into my side. My breath left me and I curled in on myself, trying to breathe. At the last second I realized Damien had scooped up my legs, getting me to my shoulders.

" _Two, thr-_ "

Barely, I jerked myself to the side and broke the pin, half-heartedly swatting Damien's hand away as he went to grab me again. That had been too close, and apparently my beat down wasn't over. Damien wrapped his arm around my neck and towed me to my feet, dragging me back to my corner before I could even think to go for a tag of my own. If I didn't get myself out soon, the match would be over.

Damien pinned me in his corner, but this time I was ready. Cody reached for me and I threw an elbow to his face, knocking him off the apron. The crowd cheered wildly as I brought a knee to Damien's stomach, making him back off and giving me room to separate.

As Damien stumbled and the ref checked on the overdramatic man-baby whining against the far ropes, I lunged for John again. Hands caught my ankles and my legs jerked out from under me. Barely, I caught myself on the mat before my face hit again, but they'd gotten the distraction they needed.

Damien dove to the corner to tag Cody before I even scrambled to my feet. John lunged for me but Cody wasn't having it. He grabbed me by the arms and literally threw me into the turnbuckle in front of me, stunning me long enough to tag Damien back in. _Damn it_! They were kicking my ass!

If I didn't turn this around, I'd lose all rights to torment them, and I was _not_ giving that privilege up. As I turned, Damien caught me in a front full nelson and went to swing me into a facebuster. As he moved to do so I used his momentum against him.

Tucking us down, I hooked an ankle around his and then let us drop, twisting us easily up into a jumble of limbs. My arm hooked his far leg and I pulled myself together, holding Damien tight in a small package pin.

He made a noise of surprise and surged against me. The ref dropped for a count, and I clung tighter. Again, my small size worked against me, and I cursed as Damien twisted and broke my hold. I went sprawling onto my stomach and he on his back; my heart surged when I saw a clear path to John.

"Let's go Jay!" he hollered, leaning down and holding his hand out. Scrambling to my knees, I surged forward and threw my hand out. A hand caught my ankle and towed me back on my knee. A quick glance over my shoulder confirmed Damien was actually holding my leg and pulling me back.

"Seriously?!" I snarled, trying to kick him off. I scrambled again for John as Damien skittered back for his corner. Another growl of frustration burst from me as I tried to shake the damn attack dog on my leg. He rolled onto his back and actually scissored my upper leg with both of his as he leaned back to tag Cody.

His tag partner got into the ring and I actually groaned; this _had_ to be some kind of a joke. Just as Damien let me go, Cody was on me. Desperation kicked in - I was _not_ losing this for us. John was pumped up, jumping up and down on the apron as Cody hooked an arm around my neck.

Again, though, he was planning on a bigger opponent. He swung himself up for a swinging DDT, but he couldn't brace himself right and went too far away from my body. I capitalized and slammed my hands into his side as he was up in the air. He let out a yelp and we both pitched forward. I hit my stomach, and Cody hit his back hard enough to knock the wind from him.

We were both down. We both had a chance to tag _if I could just get my ass in gear_. Still disoriented, I struggled getting to my knees. Both John and Damien were cheering for Cody and I, urging us for the tag. The crowd was on my side, though, chanting _Lawless!_ as I struggled towards John. I let their energy overtake me; just as Cody tagged Damien, I threw myself forward, praying I was close enough.

My hand slapped John's, and the crowd ignited. He launched over me as I rolled myself to the apron, letting my body get oriented and catching my breath. The fight was vicious, both men out for blood, looking for the win.

As I finally sat up, I caught sight of Cody ducking under the ropes. _For fuck's sake_! Shoving to my feet, I scrambled in and launched at the mustache'd man as he went to break John's hold on Damien.

Hitting him with all I got was surprisingly a hard shot; my forearm was powerful enough to launch him into the turnbuckle, and he slumped as John threw Damien down. I scrambled back to my side as the ref dropped.

" _One… two…THREE_!"

John's music blasted through the ring as he sprung up, throwing his arms up in victory. A laugh of surprise burst out of me; after _all_ that we got the win! As Damien and Cody both rolled out of the ring - casting us angry scowls as they went - I got in the ring and cheered with the crowd.

The ref took both our arms and threw them up in the air, earning even more cheers. The grin on my face was almost painful, but hey, it was one hell of a match! Fighting with my friend against two of my favorite victims. What could be better.

As the ref dropped our arms and went to check on Rhodes Scholars, John turned to me, giving an appraising look. He made a face to say ' _huh, not bad_ '. The crowd, of course, had no idea we were close outside the ring. So John made a show of 'accepting' me by sticking out his hand and grinning. Matching his look with one of my own, I took his hand heartily and we shook enthusiastically.

He dropped our shake and grabbed my wrist, lifting my arm up in victory and pointing to me. The crowd met the move with even _louder_ cheers, and another chant of ' _Lawless_!' started up. John turned and threw up his fingers for the crowd as I jogged forward and jumped onto the middle rope. I leaned out to the crowd and threw up a peace sign, grinning wider when the fans in front of me matched it.

Talk about one hell of a return.

"Really?" Brie chastised as John and I burst into the locker room. The two of us froze, staring up at the twins wide-eyed. Bryan, on the couch behind them, skillfully pretended he wasn't in the room. John and I slid a look to each other as I plastered a shit-eating grin on my face.

"Hey, you're here," I said slowly, dragging out my words as I thought about how to explain myself. "Ah, I thought you weren't gonna come by until the end of the show…"

 _Smooth_ , Nikki mouthed to me as John stifled a sigh. Brie, still unamused, crossed her arms over her chest.

" _Really_?"

"Really _what_?" I hedged; John snorted in spite of the trouble we were in as Nikki rolled eyes. Neither of them were any help. No way I was helping Nikki the next time Brie and Bryan ganged up on _her_.

"The _second_ you're off medical, you go pick a fight with Damien and Cody?" Brie asked incredulously, now jamming her hands on her hips. Sheesh, when she went into Mama Brie mode…

"To be fair, I wasn't picking the fight. I was just an accomplice to the fight picking."

"Fight _pickee_?" John tried; I nodded enthusiastically. "So wait, then _I'm_ the one that started it?"

" _But how about THIS proposal_ ," Nikki and I mocked, and then burst into laughter at each other; saying the same thing was a habit of ours. John rolled his eyes and playfully shoved me aside, using the giggling to skirt past Brie.

"Okay, okay. I take the blame for the bad decisions this time."

Nikki shot me a wink and then turned to follow John to the showers – _ew_ – and I scampered to the couch and dropped down next to Bryan before his girlfriend could get going again.

"Got a match tonight?" I asked, snaking a handful of pretzels out of the bag on his lap. He swatted my hands and tugged the bag away, mumbling,

"Yeah, so quit eating my protein."

I snorted and shoved my handful into my mouth.

"Pretzels aren't _protein_."

"Uh, they give me the protein I need," he bantered, giving me a snotty look. Without warning I threw myself onto him and pinned his arm on the couch. "Ah! Quit! You're gonna crush them –"

"Gimmie the bag!"

"Get off you damn sack of potatoes!"

"I probably have more protein than these damn pretzels," I huffed, snatching them out of his hand and letting him push me back onto the cushion. "There's like, 2.9 grams of protein. Really, Bry?"

He snatched them back and stuck his tongue out as Brie settled onto the couch beside him. She rolled her eyes at us and he patted her leg.

"Sweetheart, tell Jamie she doesn't know anything about protein."

"As a sack of potatoes, I think I have some basic knowledge," I shot back stretching across the couch and propping my feet in his lap. I nudged his arm with my toes and he glanced at me. "Who's your match against, protein king?"

"Kane and I are taking on 3MB," he started, and immediately held up his finger. " _Just_ Kane and I, against Heath and Drew. Neither one of us is gonna have a third wheel."

"Oh come _on_ , like they won't try and pull a fast one and have Jinder jump in too!"

"You already had your match tonight, and you used your one golden ticket on Rhodes Scholars," Bryan reminded, and I stuck my lip out, pouting. Even crossed my arms over my chest as Bryan gave me an unamused look.

"If I'd have known I'd only get _one_ match tonight I wouldn't have used it for that," I mumbled. Both of them gave me disbelieving looks and Brie scoffed,

"Oh really? You would've taken 3MB over Damien and Cody?"

After another few moments of glowering at the TV like a six year old I blew out a breath and slumped even further into the couch.

" _No_ ," I admitted. "I just miss being Team No Less."

"What, you got a problem against Team John-less?"

John's head popped over the back of the couch as he grinned down at me, purposely dripping water from his hair onto me. Squeaking in alarm, I swatted him away as I shrunk into the cushions. Nikki snickered from behind him and I threw up a middle finger in her direction.

As we settled into watching the match between Cesaro and Sgt. Slaughter, I tugged my phone out. Still no call or text from Randy. Slowly, I lifted onto my elbows and checked around me. Nikki and John were on the benches, giggling with each other, and Brie and Bryan were joking about Cesaro as the match rolled on.

I dropped back onto the couch and hit Randy's name in my phone, and casually lifted it to my ear. Four rings later, I was getting ' _Can't take your call right now, leave a message…_ ' and I barely stifled my sigh. As quietly as I could, I mumbled,

"Hey, it's Jay. Call me when you get this."

As the match came to an end, a new shadow fell across the couch. The three of us looked back and Brie actually jumped in surprise; Kane was leaning over us, a scowl on his face.

"Our match is next," he growled to Bryan, side-eyeing me as the goat at my feet got up. "Or did you already forget?"

"Why do you always assume I'll forget? Have I ever forgotten?" he bickered, holding up his hand to me in goodbye as he kissed Brie and then followed the big red monster into the hall. Before the others in the room could stop me I jumped up and raced out after them.

"You forget _everything_ ," Kane barked at Bryan, narrowing his eyes at me as I came up on his other side. "Like telling the little girl she has to stay home for this one."

"What?" Bryan asked, whipping around. I gave him a cheeky smile and he dropped his head back. " _Jay_. I told you it's just Kane and I!"

"I'll stay ringside, I won't interfere!" I said quickly. "I'm so _bored_ , and I can actually help –"

" _Little girl_ ," Kane cut in, leaning in front of Bryan to meet my eyes. "This is a title match. You are _not_ coming ringside. I don't want _any_ distractions. Do you understand me?"

"Look, just go to the break room and have fun at the party, okay?" Bryan urged, pausing long enough to put a hand on my shoulder and stop me. "The Christmas party is in full swing, and we'll be up after the match. Just take a night off. Please?"

My excitement dropped out of me and I let out a breath, staring up at him. He didn't have time to argue, and I knew better to come out after Bryan _and_ Kane made it clear I wasn't wanted.

"Yeah, okay," I said as dejectedly as I could. Bryan gave me one last apologetic half-smile before he took off after his tag partner. The hallway was virtually empty; like Bryan had said, the party was a big hit. I had a feeling the twins and John would be heading up soon, but I wasn't here to eat and dance. I was here to _fight_. To do _something_.

As I stood in the middle of the hall, debating on what I wanted to do, commotion caught my attention and my head snapped up. Sheamus was being helped backstage from the stage, limping heavily, bleeding from his shoulder and forehead.

"Sheamus!" I called, running down the hall to catch up with his entourage. He gave a grunt of pain in acknowledgement as I came to his side. "What happened!?"

"The Shield," he spat out, grimacing as he was stopped outside the medic's room. "Jumped me, middle o' the match. Triple powerbomb."

Of _course_. I gave a sympathetic grimace and rubbed his shoulder apologetically as he was towed inside.

"He okay?" Kofi asked, hurrying around the corner. "That damn Shield got 'im good."

"He's hurting, but he'll be –"

" _Scram_ ," a voice said behind me; I turned and glared up at Wade Barrett, already feeling my hackles raise. He towered over me, scowl on his face, and jerked his head to motion for my exit. I crossed my arms and met his angry stare.

"Why should I?"

"Because I have a score to settle with Kingston, and I don't have time to deal with a petulant little brat."

I made to throw back a remark as Kofi rested his hand on my shoulder.

"It's good, Jamie. I got this. It's just Barrett."

After meeting his eyes and getting a reassuring nod, I reluctantly backed down and let Kofi step up to his rival. Besides, I had other places to be. Namely, the Shield locker room.

I could hear Seth shouting from the hall, his high-pitched voice bouncing around me as I came to the doorway. Dean, sitting on one of the benches and unwrapping his wrists, snorted at the tail end of,

" _It's fucking everywhere! Are you kidding me_?!"

"Well Seth sure sounds upset," I noted idly, leaning on the doorway of the Shield's locker room. Dean's eyes flashed up to mine, and a grin twisted up his lips, tongue poking through his teeth. Before he could answer, though, the nasally voice from the showers called out,

"Hey!" Dean and I both looked back as Seth's head poked around the corner. He didn't look too pleased to see me, so I flashed a wide smile. Dean chuckled. "You think it's funny to put glitter in people's shit, Barbie?" he griped, waving his shampoo bottle at me as he stalked across the room.

His hair shimmered in the light and I busted out laughing. Dean barely smothered his own snickering, ducking his head as Seth passed. The fuming Shield member stood in front of me, not as amused as Dean and I were.

"You're just _shining_ today, Seth. You do something to your hair?"

His scowl deepened as he pointedly held out his arm.

"Body wash too?"

"You have no proof that that was me," I pointed out mildly, ducking past his glittery arm to saunter inside. He turned and crossed his arms, glaring after me.

"I think it's a pretty good assumption."

"Well, you know what happens when you assume," I hinted, and to my surprise, Dean stood up and added,

"Makes an ass outta you."

Seth narrowed his eyes at us as I grinned up at Dean. He tugged his vest on and made himself busy with securing the straps as Seth moved towards him.

"Don't tell me you're in on this, Ambrose."

Dean said nothing, rolling his shoulders to get his vest settled before turning to grab fresh wrist tape. Seth made a noise of disbelief as I settled myself on the end of the bench, crossing my legs and smiling innocently up at him. Seth sneered at me and turned back to Dean.

"Really? You're buddy-buddy with the brat now?"

"He's always been friends with you, I don't see why you're so surprised," I cut in; Dean _did_ snort this time as Seth rolled his eyes.

"I'm gonna go get this off," he mumbled, stalking for the showers; at the last second, he turned and jammed a finger at me. "Don't touch my shit."

I held my hands up innocently as he inched back around the corner. Once I heard the water start, I turned my attention to Dean.

"Nice poker face. Thanks for having my back."

"It ain't hard to tell him I didn't do it since I didn't," Dean pointed out, but he gave me a smile nonetheless. "What're you doin' here?"

"You have a reason for going after Sheamus, or…?"

"What, Scottish Casper's a friend a yours?"

"He's _irish_ ," I corrected, earning an eye-roll from Dean as he finished off his wrists. "And he is, actually. What'd he even do to get himself jumped?"

"What, you the conscience police or somethin'?" Dean glanced back as shrugged my shoulders, and he studied me for a moment. "Why d'you care?"

"One, he's my friend," I reminded, ticking up my fingers as I counted off. "Two, I'm trying to figure you guys out. And three, that was a cheap jump, and I kinda thought the Shield were better than that."

"You thought wrong, Finch," he told me with a smirk. Seth, still noticeably glittery and scowling, came out of the showers and added,

"Sheamus had it coming. We don't have to tell you _why_. We've got an agenda we're following, and you'll do yourself a favor keeping your nose out of it."

After another look at Dean, and a few moments watching Seth begin to wipe glitter off his Shield attire, I sighed and shoved to my feet.

"You guys gonna jump someone else tonight?"

"Like I said, Barbie, stay out of it," Seth threw out; Dean met my eyes, giving an amused smile. I raised a brow, challenging him to chastise me too. Instead, he gave me wink that sent my brain scrambling to think of a witty comeback. Just as I went to throw something else out to Seth, a furious voice snarled,

"What the _hell_ is this shit on my vest?!"

Seth shot me a look and Dean actually laughed; my eyes widened and I skirted for the door, but the half-bleached glitter man snagged me around the waist and towed me back.

Roman came out of the back changing room and immediately his eyes locked onto me. He stalked forward, and _okay_ , there was a brief flicker of alarm that shivered through me.

"You do this shit?" he demanded, spinning and showing off the vest Dean had decorated. As Dean had done for me earlier, I played stupid. My eyes widened and I sucked in a breath, skillfully elbowing myself out of Seth's hold to walk forward.

"Roman, that's _beautiful_. Wow. It _really_ compliments your skin tone. Oh, you know what would look great with that?" I snapped my fingers and pointed at him. "Some pink high tops. I have a pair. Let me go grab –"

To my complete surprise, Roman's lips flicked up into an amused smile. He ripped the vest off, but threw it at Dean instead of me.

"Quit fuckin' laughing and go grab me one of yours," he barked over my shoulder. To me, he did his best to shoot me a glare. "Don't think this is over. Payback's a bitch."

"C'mon, threaten Finch some other time," Dean said, shoving a vest into Roman's hands and jerking his head to the door. "We gotta go."

As the boys headed out I fell into step. Seth, not as amused with me as the other two were, came to a stop and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Uh-uh. You're not coming with us, Barbie. You've done enough."

Dean, to my surprise, gave Seth something that looked an awful lot like an unamused frown. It was gone in half a second as I sighed,

"Fine. Might as well stay back here. Unsupervised. In your unlocked hideaway. With everything out in plain sight." The boys exchanged a look. "Hey, where do you keep your boots?"

" _Fine._ Whatever. We got a match to start," Seth sighed, storming off. Roman smirked and fell into step with him as Dean hung back to walk with me. He nudged me and I looked up as he threw me a wink. As we climbed the steps to the top of the seating area – Shield's usual entrance – I asked,

"Do I get to know your opponent?"

"Nope."

"That's not fair," I griped, earning another brief smile. Man, that was a good look on him. "Will I be okay with who it is?"

He glanced at me as we reached the top, and shrugged his shoulders.

"Nope."

"You gonna tell me not to interfere?"

As the boys got in position, waiting for their music, Dean turned to me and playfully took my shoulders, moving me back a few steps.

"Always will. Much as I love puttin' you in your place, I don't like you gettin' hurt. 'Specially when it ain't your fight in the first place."

"Quit jumping my friends, and it wouldn't be an issue," I pointed out; Dean rolled his eyes and moved back to the other two.

"Stay back, Finch."

 _SIERRA. HOTEL. INDIA. ECHO. LIMA. DELTA. SHIELD._

All three boys threw winks my direction before they turned and started down the stairs, into the audience. With a huff of frustration, I turned and trudged back downstairs to the main staging area.

My mind was racing, trying to piece together who their opponent would be. Bryan and John both already had their matches tonight, and I highly doubted the twins were in danger. Randy wasn't even here, so that left Ryback. Who else? Maybe Sheamus, round two?

As I reached the bottom of the stairs and turned, Raw was just coming back from break, and I heard Ryback's entrance. Alright, score one for Jamie! _Just call me Sherlock Holmes_ I mused, heading for the locker room as I tried to figure out his tag partners. So long as he had decent partners, I'd let the match go. Brie had a point – I was just coming off medical, and I didn't need to intervene all the time.

As I made peace with my inner meddling desires, I came around the corner and saw the match advertised on the screen.

The Shield vs Ryback, 3-on-1 _handicap_.

So much for letting that match go. I wasn't gonna let my friend walk into an ambush! Vickie, that _bitch_ , must've put this together for how Ryback had talked to her before TLC! Oh hell no. Not on my watch.

I could hear the crowd screaming and booing. Ryback was already out there. As fast as I could I tore for gorilla position. I didn't give the manager any time to even queue up my music as I shot onto stage. The boos shifted to cheers as I sprinted down the ramp.

Shield had Ryback on his stomach, curled to protect himself, as they beat him relentlessly. The boys were too preoccupied on their attack they didn't pay attention to the crowd. I slid under the bottom rope and, just as Roman turned, I hooked his legs and pulled, dropping him onto his back.

" _Look at this, look at this! Jamie Lawless, coming to Ryback's aid_! _Team Squeakback is reunited in the ring!_ " Michael Cole cried as I jumped to my feet.

Instantly, Dean and Seth were on me, and Ryback had a moment to catch his breath. _Just a little more recovery time_ , I chanted to myself as the boys tried to take me down. I threw us left, knocking Dean into the turnbuckle, and kneed Seth as hard as I could in the stomach.

He fell back, and I turned to intercept Dean as he flew at me. He was ready, though, and dropped to wrap up my legs. Roman, recovered now, slammed into me and brought me down. Dean slithered up to pin me as Roman slammed his forearms into my neck and jaw.

"What part'a _stay back_ don't you understand, Finch?" Dean hissed as Roman grabbed my arms. He hauled me up and Dean shifted to stand, wrapping up my arms behind me and holding me for Roman to punch.

Ryback was in the corner with Seth kicking him hard in the stomach; I only had a second to worry before Roman's huge fist slammed into my own. I doubled and Dean jerked me back upright. I was so lost for breath I couldn't even focus on the excitement of being at Dean's mercy. _Again_.

All I could think about was how screwed we were. The rest of the roster was up partying, probably not even watching the match. And here Ryback and I were, probably more handicapped than before. I made a meager attempt to kick at Roman as he punched me again, but as the breath was forced out again, I slumped and couldn't force my legs under me.

Roman lifted his fist again and I grimaced, ready for the hit.

 _I hear voices in my head, they council me, they understand, they talk to me…_

My head snapped up and a laugh of excited disbelief left me.

Randy was back! Sprinting down the ramp, eyes locked on me. Dean dropped his hold and I slumped in time to miss Roman's hit. Randy slid into the ring and Dean dove for him, getting thrown through the ropes as Randy side-stepped him.

Seth jumped off Ryback and turned for him, and Randy leveled him with a hard clothesline. Roman snarled, shoving off me and going to help his boys. I pushed myself up in the corner and scrambled to check on Ryback. He was bleeding and panting, but he was okay.

"Thanks, Squeak," he managed, clapping a hand on my shoulder. I turned to help Randy, but he actually had the Shield under control. He was crouched over Roman, throwing arms into his face as ruthlessly as he could. He shoved off Roman and turned, taking out Dean as he lunged back into the ring.

Roman was up, going for an unsuspecting Randy. Shoving to my feet, I threw myself forward and leveled a shoulder into his back, knocking him into the ropes. He slumped to his knees, and I kicked him under the ropes as Randy did the same with Dean.

We both turned, ready for Seth, and watched in surprise as Ryback literally picked up the smallest of the Shield and held him over his head. I scrambled out of his way as he threw Seth over the ropes and into Roman, leveling them both out of the ring.

The ring shifted, and I turned. Dean had his eyes locked on me and I had no time to brace. He snagged me, going for another German suplex. Randy was in front of me with no warning, ripping me from Dean's hold. In one swift move he bundled me to the corner and spun around, slamming Dean into a hard RKO. He dropped, and as Randy went for more, Seth snagged his ankle and dragged him out of the ring.

Ryback, Randy, and I came up to the ropes, all three of us grinning dangerously down at the Shield. Seth, the most coherent of the three, glared up at us as he tried desperately to pull the other two to their feet.

Randy's music hit as Seth dumped his friends back over the barricade. Randy, still between the Shield and I, moved to vault the ropes. I barely snagged his elbow in time; he looked back at me and reluctantly stepped back.

There were a thousand emotions in his eyes as he studied me; to keep from jumping him right there, I went for a hug. An arm wrapped around his waist, and I tugged Ryback in to me as well. Y'know, playing it subtle. He held me tight to him, watching their retreat with smug satisfaction as Ryback cheered with the crowd.

For once, we stood victorious over the Shield.

 **Dean**

The keychain in Dean's hand sent a spark of warmth through him as he hooked it onto his keyring. 27 Christmas's, and that was the best fuckin' gift he'd ever gotten. That, an' seein' his bracelet on Finch's arm.

Yeah, okay, he'd denied it. Couldn't look like he was goin' soft; not like she believed him anyways. No way he was tellin' her he'd gone to six fuckin' stores, even had Roman help him look online for _just_ the right bracelet. Or that there were two more he'd bought stuffed in the bottom of his duffel, that he'd deliberated over the entire flight this morning.

It'd been the right choice, though. He'd watched her open it from the hall. That little gasp of surprise had stuck with him all damn night. Watchin' her admire it, seein' the grin on her face… Like he said, that was almost a present in itself.

"What're you smiling about?" Seth griped, still in a mood over the fuckin' glitter. Dean shrugged and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Seein' you sparkle like a fuckin' christmas tree is pretty upliftin'," he threw out, earning a snort from Roman on his other side. Seth glared at both of them, flipping his hood up to hide his glittering hair.

"I still think you helped her," he muttered, and Dean shrugged his shoulders.

"Think what y'want. Don't get pissed cause it was fuckin' hilarious. You'da laughed if it was me."

"Barbie wouldn't think about messing with _you_ ," Seth argued, but stopped short before he could finish his sentence. The guys on either side of him knew Finch was still a sore subject. Roman, subtle fucker he was, cleared his throat and added,

"You ever get around inviting her to work out with us?"

"Yeah," he said, chuckling. "Started trash talkin' an' everythin'. I'll call her later an' see when she wants -"

"Dude you gotta learn how to text," Seth sighed, nudging his arm. "Just send her a message. It'll be _so_ much easier -"

"I don't _have_ a textin' plan," he growled as they snickered. "Shit, you guys sound jus' like her."

"Just go find her then and ask her now," Roman suggested; seeing as he was the one in a commited relationship, Dean leaned towards _his_ advice over the bachelor on his left. "She was still inside with her friends when we left. Bet you can still catch her."

"Yeah?" he asked, raising his brows. Roman jerked his head towards the parking garage, and Dean let a smile flicker over his lips. "Alright. Uh, y'mind if I ask if she wants t' eat with us?"

Seth made a face of annoyance and Roman smacked him across the chest.

"Go for it, man."

Dean turned and hauled ass back the way they'd come; his heart was hammering in his chest. I mean, he'd never fuckin' asked a girl to eat, let alone fuckin' _hang out_. But shit, this was Finch, and after today, he'd look as fuckin' corny as he had to just to hang out with her a little more.

He heard her voice as he rounded the corner, delving deeper to where the busses and personal cars were parked. The Wonder Twins, super Cena, and goat man all had their vehicles out this way; finding his Finch was almost second nature, if he was bein' honest.

He was just opening his mouth to call out to her when a _thud_ echoed around them. Dean's whole body tensed, and he sped up, straining his ears as he jogged past the row of busses.

" _I don't fucking care,_ " he heard Orton growl and Dean skids around the corner of the farthest bus in time to see the Viper grab Finch and press her rough against the side of the building.

That mother _fucker_ was puttin' his hands on his girl.

Dean's vision went red, his body burning with white-hot rage. He took a step forward, taking a breath to snarl out Orton's name, and his anger shattered.

Finch let out a laugh and wrapped her arms around his neck, tugging Orton even closer to deepen the kiss. He took a step back and slumped against the side of the bus, his body numb and his mind at a jarring halt.

Finch was with _Orton_.

His girl was with one'a the worst assholes in the business.

He didn't remember the walk back to Seth an' Roman. Didn't remember what he muttered, or even the ride to dinner. Didn't taste the bit of food that slid down his throat, didn't feel the achingly cold water on his back for nearly half an hour as he sat on the floor of the shower, still reeling from what he'd seen.

Every time he shut his eyes to sleep, he saw it again; the way her body twisted to fit to his, way his hands ran down her sides, tugging her closer.

 _Shoulda been me,_ he snarled to himself, over and over as he stood on the hotel balcony, watching the sun rise and fighting off the lingering chill. Whether it was from the freezing Pennsylvania morning or the ache of losing Finch, he didn't care. Didn't matter.

He'd wrecked the best thing he'd had goin, just like he knew he would.

Only goddamn thing Dean Ambrose could get right was makin' himself miserable, and he'd surpassed his own fuckin' expectations once again.

He took one last swig of the beer he couldn't even taste and let out a snarl, throwing the bottle as hard as he could off the balcony. He heaved a few furious, hateful breaths as he watched it fall and shatter against the pavement below.

With one last spiteful laugh at himself he stubbed out his cigarette and finally shuffled back inside, numb enough, at least for the moment, to try and get on with his fuckin' life.

* * *

 _Guys... thanks so much for being so patient! I know that was a crazy long break, and I'm so grateful you were understanding! I know this is super long but I hope it makes up for being gone for three months. I loved writing this and hope you liked it too! I am so thankful to all of you that commented, you have no idea how much it means to me! I was so happy to come back to all your wonderful words. Thank you so much!_

 _A special thanks to Ash and Tara, both of you let me bounce ideas off you 24/7 and I love the support and love you have for Jamie and this story! Thank you guys so much!_

 _Whether you loved it or hated it, I want to know! I love hearing from you guys, so leave a comment and let me know!_


	15. Patience

_Thanks to my life-saving, absolutely wonderful beta crazy-wild-and-free! Can't thank you enough, darlin!_

* * *

 _I entered the Rumble_.

Four small words. Why were they so hard to fit into a sentence? I stared at myself for another long, quiet moment, dragging a brush through my haphazard hair as I muttered them again and again. Twice, I'd tried to tell Brie, and twice those words hand tangled themselves together in my throat and I'd chickened out.

Not this time.

Mostly because I was tired of secrets, and even more tired of hiding my wrestling from my best friends. I didn't want the sneaking or the guilt or worry anymore. I just wanted to be open and honest for once, about everything I could be.

And because I was out of time, and her finding out on Raw was worse than just talking to her. I hoped. Randy had told me yesterday he was entering, and Bryan had already announced his entry on Monday. Everyone on the main roster would have to eventually, and Booker had given me tonight as a very inconvenient deadline.

 _I entered the Rumble_.

A deep breath in, a deep breath out. One last check in the mirror to make sure I'd wiped off all the drool and panic on my face, and I was out of the room. I was meeting the twins and Bryan for breakfast before we headed out for the arena. John was off tonight and since Raw was in Tampa next week, he was taking a few days to relax at home.

Nikki was even leaving right after our get-together, only staying behind to lend me the support I needed. Because this was partially her fault and if I was going down, she was coming with me. I'd been naive enough to think I could actually call Randy in secret with a nosy Bella in the same state as me. And of _course_ she had to say something to John. Who was surprisingly - and thankfully - okay with my entry. What he _didn't_ like what that I'd tried to do it in secret.

When I'd admitted I'd planned to enter and just hope everyone wouldn't be too mad seeing me run down the ramp next Sunday, that weird squiggly vein in his forehead popped up and he gave me the ultimatum he knew I couldn't walk away from: _you tell her, or I will_. Breakfast may not have been the most ideal time to drop a bomb like that, but talking in public ensured Brie could only get so mad.

Right?

" _There_ you are!" Nikki exclaimed, engulfing me the second I stepped off the elevator. "I thought you'd chickened out!"

"You and your boyfriend made sure I won't be getting that luxury," I muttered, reluctantly hugging her back. She looped her arm with mine and all but towed me into the dining area of the hotel. Brie and Bryan were tucked into the corner of the room, a cozy table with two free chairs that looked more ominous than they should have been.

"On second thought, John can tell them. I'll just change my name again. Go undercover -"

"Oh _honestly_. Let's just get this over with. She'll probably be mad, and who knows what she'll do, but there's no backing out now," she said simply.

I shot her a scowl. "Was that supposed to reassure me or something!?"

She gave me a wide smile as we settled into our seats; Brie and Bryan beamed as the two of us settled into our chairs. Nikki smiled back and I made my best attempt not to grimace. I was freaking out, okay? How mad was Brie gonna be? Would she be more mad that I entered, or that I went behind her back? Knowing my luck, it'd be both, and she wouldn't talk to me for months. The attempt at a non-grimace had failed miserably; I was pouting at my plate, deep in thought, as a foot kicked out at mine.

I glanced up as Bryan lifted a brow at me in amusement, knowing my expression.

"What did you do now?"

"Why do you always jump to that?" I defended, a little too hostile to pass off as innocent. I took a quick sip of water. "Seriously. I'm not _always_ pulling something. You guys just always assume -"

"Assume that you entered yourself into the Rumble and weren't planning to say anything?" Brie asked innocently; I choked on my water. "Just as an example."

"I - I don't - what are you talking - I didn't -" my voice jumped a few octaves and I said quickly, "I have no idea what you're talking about!"

Bryan snorted and Brie actually made a face; she reached into her purse and tugged out a dollar that she passed to Bryan.

"Told you she'd still deny it," he chortled, shaking his head. I scoffed and paused my defense, glaring at my best friend. He shrugged. "You always do. Your fight-or-flight response is more of a lie-or-deny kind of thing. She actually thought you'd admit to it."

"You guys set me up!" I exclaimed, staring between them in realization. Nikki coughed to hide her giggle and I whipped around. " _You too_?!"

"I didn't overhear you on the phone," she confessed, shrugging her shoulders and taking a relaxed sip of her drink as she leaned back. "Brie told me."

Slowly, I turned my gaze to my other best friend. She was staring at me with mixed emotions; stuck between anger and... did she look _upset_? Brie stayed quiet for a few more moments. Waitress took our orders quickly and only once she was gone did Brie sit up a bit more.

"Booker came by last night to drop off Bryan's new ring attire, and he mentioned the Rumble was already packed with some exciting entrants. One of which being the first female entrant off the male roster."

"That could've been anyone," I started again. She gave me an unamused look. "Damien has very feminine features!"

"He told me to ' _make sure Jamie is Rumble ready_ '," Bryan told me, still more amused than he should have been. "How else should I have taken that?"

"Were you really not planning on telling us?" Brie asked quietly, hurt in her voice. I didn't want to meet her eyes, focusing instead on my napkin as she pressed, "do you just not think we care about you or your matches?"

My head snapped up on instinct and I gave her a disbelieving look.

"What?! That's - _no_. Not at all," I told her incredulously. "I think you guys care _too much._ I didn't wanna say anything because I didn't wanna have to fight with you guys for my right to wrestle."

This time, the three of them stared at me in surprise. I dropped my gaze back to my napkin and didn't respond when Bryan pressed,

"What d'you mean? You think we'd tell you not to enter?"

"You didn't want me on the roster. You didn't want me in the match at TLC -"

"Because we care -" Brie started, and I shook my head, keeping my eyes down.

"No, because you're babying me. You don't treat Bryan like that. You and Nikki don't lecture each other about dangerous matches. I just.. I want to do Royal Rumble. I wanna make a name for myself, and when I have you guys against me at every turn -"

Brie reached out and took my hand, squeezing gently to get my attention. I looked up at her, surprised, and saw not only her, but Bryan and Nikki looking at me as well. When I met Brie's gaze, her face softened into a smile.

"Jay, I'm sorry. I worry about you so much because I care about you. You're my baby sister. You're my family. I didn't mean to come off as restricting, and I didn't want to make you think you had to sneak around behind our backs to do what you wanted."

"We've spent the last few years taking care of you," Bryan said softly, and I looked at him now to see the emotions on his face. I blinked up at him as he continued, "It's hard watching you out in the ring now, and I can't be there with you. We've trained you, patched you up. We saw you get hurt, and it was terrifying. We don't want it happening ever again, and sometimes it feels like we can't keep you safe like you should be."

"It feels like you guys don't think I'm good enough," I said meekly, and immediately I saw their faces change into realization. They had never seen their protection or worrying in that light. I _knew_ my friends. I knew they hadn't meant to make me feel like this, and honestly it felt good hearing Brie say fiercely,

"It's not you I doubt, Jamie. It's those jerks in the ring with you. Summer, Alberto -"

"The Shield," Nikki added; I caught the smirk on her face and kicked her subtly under the table.

" _All_ those assholes in the ring can't fight fair. You got hurt by Summer because _she_ was careless. You got hurt by Seth because he tag-teamed you and then got reckless. We won't go into TLC. But you get my point, Jamie. I have full faith in you. You are an _amazing_ wrestler, but when I see those guys manhandle you and see you get hurt, I just -"

Brie turned away, and I heard the catch at the end of her voice. Instantly, I was up, skirting Nikki to hug her sister as tight as I possibly could. She let out a watery laugh and hugged me back, burying her face in my neck.

"I'm sorry I tried to hide it from you," I said softly, shifting my eyes to Bryan and Nikki too; they both smiled in understanding, letting me deal with Brie. "I know you guys care, and I'm sorry I saw it for something it wasn't."

"No, don't apologize," she insisted, pulling back to look up at me. "I know I can be a little overbearing -"

"A little?" Bryan snorted, earning him a smack in the arm from his girlfriend. I hugged her tight again and said honestly,

"I love that you care. And I won't hide things from you. I just need you to not go into panic mode every time I get a match, okay?"

"I promise to try," she said as we pulled apart. I dropped into my chair and she smiled across from me. "As long as you promise to not to give me a heart attack at every show."

"Deal," I told her, the weight of my secret lifting slowly off me now that everyone knew. I'd been expecting an all out war, some shouting, and at least twice as many tears as this.

And just as I thought my day had gotten as good as it was gonna get, my phone went off. As the waitress brought our food and the others got caught up in the meal, I snuck a glance at my phone and my heart skipped a beat.

 _From: Randy_

 _I'll pick you up tonight at 5. Dress up, I'm taking us out to eat. See you tonight, baby._

* * *

"Wow," I breathed, looking around the restaurant as Randy ushered me back to our table. This place was nicer than most places I'd ever been to, and with Nikki as my best friend that was saying something. Everyone was dressed in formal clothes, well above what I'd scrounged together.

Randy's hand on my back was the only thing that kept me moving; I was _not_ fancy enough for this place. This was probably the one time I was missing Nikki's insistence at dolling me up. I'd done my best, rushing to Wal-Mart and picking out the best $20 dress I could find, but even so I was still almost painfully out of place.

Thankfully, our table was tucked in the back corner, out of view for the rest of the guests. The waitress sat the menus down for us and ducked into the back to give us some privacy. It was cozy and quiet, like Randy and I had our own personal restaurant, and my self conscious worrying over my underwhelming appearance began to dwindle.

Even more so when Randy came up behind me, resting his hands on my shoulders to run down my arms as he leaned in and pressed his lips to my ear, murmuring,

"You look beautiful, baby."

The grin on my face couldn't be helped. I ducked my head and tried to regain my composure as Randy pulled my chair out. As I sat down and he scooted me into the table, my grin widened. I'd never been treated to a one-on-one dinner like this with my _boyfriend._ Randy settled into the seat next to me and reached up, tucking a lock of hair behind my ear and smiling.

"Order whatever you want. I mean it," he added as I opened my mouth to argue. He reached out and tipped my chin up to shut it for me. "This is my treat."

"At least let me buy dessert or something," I sighed, uneasy with just having seen the appetizer prices. The appetizers alone started at $15. I didn't even spend that much on an entire meal most days.

"Not a chance," Randy dismissed, not even opening his menu, staring at me instead. After glancing between him and the menu a few more times I asked meekly,

"What? Did I do something?"

A smirk twisted up the corner of his mouth and he reached out to cup the back of my neck, tugging me to him as he pressed his lips to mine. A soft sigh left me, and Randy tugged me even closer, practically onto _his_ chair. I rested my hand on his thigh to balance, and he let out a low growl. Instantly, I broke the kiss and gave him a look. For once, though, he actually gave me an apologetic smile.

"Sorry. You just... you don't know the effect you have on me." Well if _that_ didn't turn my face bright red. I dropped my gaze and smiled to myself as he continued, "look. I know you want to take things slow. I respect that. But you know I won't think any less of you if -"

"Wait, what?" I asked, glancing up at him with a frown. He shrugged and settled into his chair, keeping his arm on the back of mine. "You think I'm holding off because I want you to respect me?"

"Why else would you fight to keep yourself off me?"

"A little cocky, aren't we?" I said pointedly, scooting back to my own side of the table as Randy rolled his eyes.

"Jay, look. I like you. You like me. So I don't get -"

"A relationship is more than just physical to me, Randy. We just started dating. I wanna get to know you before I take my clothes off."

"I said I won't think you're being easy -"

"Well thanks for that," I said bitterly, crossing my arms over my chest and giving him a look. "Clearly, _that's_ the only thing I was thinking about. What _you_ think of me. You're so considerate -"

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry," he backtracked, resting a hand on my knee and squeezing gently. "I'm sorry. That was a shitty thing to say."

He gave me an apologetic smile, and I softened a bit.

"It's okay. I'm sorry too. I know I'm not really being cooperative. I just... my last relationship was actually kinda terrible, and I don't wanna make the same mistakes. You know?"

"Trust me, I get it," he said, squeezing my knee. "Can I ask, though? What happened with your last guy?"

I should've known saying that would pique Randy's interest; the naive part of me had been hoping that would be enough of an answer. But I _knew_ Randy, and if I gave him an in like that -

The waitress came up to the table and Randy instantly ushered her off with a quick order of appetizers before he turned his attention back to me. He moved instead now to take my hand and toy with it for a few moments before he let out a heavy sigh.

"Jay, I told you all about the shit that went down with Sam. I've been open with you, and that's all I want in return." When I still didn't reply, he moved a little closer and asked softly, "Jay, you know you can trust me. Just let me in, okay? I want this to work with us, but it's not going to if we can't talk about things like this."

I hated talking about my past. I really did. But I wanted things to work. I liked Randy. And if telling him about the shit that had gone down during my Indy days helped that, so be it. I took a breath and then turned to face him completely, letting him keep hold of my hand.

"I ran away from my foster home when I was sixteen and ended up roughing it with some guys from CZW. One of the guys, Drake -"

"Drake Younger?" Randy asked; I gave a quick nod and a scowl settled onto his face.

"He and I got really close. I don't think we, like, ever officially dated. But we were together, y'know? I mean, I was sixteen. He was my first kiss. My first real crush. I had no idea what I was doing. He always wanted to go farther, and I didn't know what I wanted. I was honestly kind of a jerk. I'd flirt, I'd let him touch me. I'd do things -" I cut off as my chest tightened. Randy's hand, still wrapped around mine, squeezed in reassurance and helped settle the emotions rising up. "I'd do things I didn't want to, because I thought I had to. I was miserable. He wanted sex, I knew that, and I just couldn't. He got impatient a few times. Got drunk, tried to force it further. I'm sure we would have if we hadn't kept getting interrupted."

"He'd force himself on you?" Randy asked in a dangerous tone. I looked up at him for the first time since I started talking, and actually leaned back a hint. His face was twisted into cold fury; this time _I_ squeezed _his_ hand. He looked at me and I said gently,

"I don't wanna put it like that, because like I said, I was... I was a tease." The words Randy had used to describe me. He didn't miss the connections, but I continued quickly, "I know I can be. And it's not fair to anyone I do that to. So I can't blame him for getting carried away. What I blame him for is manipulating me. When I wouldn't give in he'd try to make me jealous. Kiss the other girls, grab them. Let them touch him. I'm sure he slept with a few of them thinking I'd find out. I don't know."

Though the fury had settled some, Randy still looked pissed. Pissed and... guilty? I didn't want to compare him to Drake; they were nothing alike. I pulled his hand to my lap and played with his fingers as I said softly,

"It was the worst year of my life. If it wasn't for Bryan taking me to Ring of Honor with him, I wouldn't have gotten the nerve to leave. You aren't Drake, Randy. You respect me. I know I don't make it easy for you, but I just... I need you to be patient. I need you to let me get there in my own time."

Randy pulled his hand from mine, and for a fleeting second, I thought I'd made him angry. Until he leaned forward and wrapped his arms around my waist. He tugged me all the way off my chair and onto his lap to tuck me to his chest. I'd be lying if I said I didn't almost cry.

He held me tight to him as I hugged him back, burying my face in his neck as he pressed his lips to my hair. He moved down a bit and kissed my forehead, and then my cheek. The moment I moved to look up at him, he placed a soft kiss on my lips, pulling back just a hint to whisper,

"I'm so sorry, Jay. We can wait as long as you need to."

"Thank you," I murmured, kissing him back just as gently. He smiled against my lips and gently moved me back to my seat, just as the waitress came around the corner. Neither one of us were touchy-feely, so getting sappy in a restaurant could only go so far.

Clearing my throat, I studied the food in front of us as the waitress left us alone again. "We're having _lobster_ for an appetizer?"

"Yeah, and it's freakin' delicious," he mumbled, already starting on his second one. When he caught the look on my face he raised an eyebrow. "You don't like lobster?"

"I've had it like, twice in my life. That's rich people food," I told him, though I took a piece off the plate. "Are you sure you don't want me to pay? I can -"

"You offer one more time, I'm getting you _two_ entrees." I shot him a look as he leaned forward and smirked. "It's our first official date. Let me spoil you, baby."

Again, the flirting threw me off and I stammered for a few moments. Randy snagged the piece of lobster in my hand and pushed it into my mouth. My eyes widened momentarily, and then they fluttered shut; oh my _god_. How could I ever go back to ramen and pringles now that I knew this taste!?

Randy laughed at my reaction as I chewed slowly, savoring the food as much I could. When I finally looked back at him, he was watching me the same way he had been earlier. But this time, he reached out and gave my knee a gentle squeeze and went back to devouring the appetizers.

He was already showing me he was trying. He cared about me enough to put his own wants on hold and take into consideration what I'd gone through. My heart tightened a little more. First a public date, and now showing me the respect I wanted... Yeah, I was pretty lucky.

* * *

"Don't let your attitude write checks your fists can't cash!" Brie joked as I headed out of the locker room. As much as she wanted to drill me on where I was going, I could see her doing her best not to worry. She and Bryan were curled on the couch in the locker room; with Nikki long gone they'd finally have some time alone that wasn't on the road.

Which was my cue to make myself scarce.

"Promise," I laughed to Brie, giving her an honest smile over my shoulder as I headed down the hall. Two good talks today, and now I got to go wrestle for a few hours? One hell of a day, that was for sure. Only thing left for myself was to go harass the Shield. I hadn't bothered Dean and the boys since Monday; couldn't let them think I was going soft or anything. Which meant it was time to hunt for -

I turned the corner and came face to face with the Apex Predator.

"Hey gorgeous," Randy greeted, chuckling at my squeak of alarm. I smacked his chest and crossed my arms as dangerously as I could.

"You trying to kill me, Orton?"

"Nah," he said playfully, leaning in a hint and running his tongue over his lips. "I like you too much."

Undoubtedly, my face was its customary shade of pink as my cocky attitude faltered. As he continued to smirk, moved around him to hop up onto the crates, now face-to-face with him.

"What're you doin' in this neck of the woods?" I teased him as he came to stand in front of me, hands resting lightly on my knees; my heart surged a bit as I stared up at him. Wasn't this a couply-thing to do? I mean, he was drumming his fingers along my thighs, directly in front of me, playful smile on his lips.

It looked pretty incriminating from where I was sitting, that was for sure. That dinner had opened a lot more doors than I'd realized. Man, my night just kept getting better!

"I forgot to ask you earlier about the Royal Rumble," he hinted, and for once, I had good news. He saw my face brighten and he reflected my excitement as I nodded eagerly.

"Yep. Everyone's on board, and I'm definitely more than ready."

"That's perfect," he laughed, squeezing my legs in excitement, whole face lighting up with his smile. My heart melted just a bit, seeing him like this. It definitely wasn't the same guy he was in the ring, that was for sure. "I was gonna make my announcement tonight, actually."

"Why don't we do it together?" I asked him, grinning and going to get off the box. "How cool would it be to -"

Randy grabbed my hips and gently nudged me back onto the box, lips coming together to give me an apologetic smile. My face tugged into a frown and I stared up at him in question.

"It's probably not the best idea, having us go out together like that."

"What do you mean?" I asked slowly, eyes flicking between his as I read his expression. He sighed, a hint of annoyance in his voice as he said for the hundredth time,

"You know we need to keep quiet -"

Though I tried to keep my face neutral, Randy's look of irritation told me I hadn't. He took a step back and his hands slid off my legs; the chill from their loss sent a shiver through me.

"What, so you can take me to dinner -"

"That doesn't mean we can run around holding hands and kissing in the ring, Jay," he chastised, like he was talking to a little kid. I scoffed and pulled back to stare at him in irritation.

"I never said that." He gave me a look to say ' _oh really'_ and my face hardened. "I asked if we could announce our entries together, not say our marriage vows, Randy."

"If I have to be patient with you, then you have to be patient with me, Jamie."

"I think the situations are a little different -"

"So I respect you, but you can't respect me?" Anger flashed through me so strong it was all I could do not to snap. In my silence, he added, "You knew it was gonna be like this."

The little restraint I'd mustered shattered instantly.

"No, actually, I _didn't_."

I slid off the crate, moving to skirt past him. His arm came out and wrapped across the front of me to tug me back.

"Jay -"

"Refresh my memory," I cut in as I pushed his arm down, voice low but spiked with anger as I glared at my boyfriend. _Secret_ boyfriend. "If I'm correct we agreed to keep quiet until we figured out what we wanted. Which, y'know, was to date each other. But I'm sorry if I misread the signs tonight -"

Immediately he held his hands up as I went to keep going.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry. Wrong choice of words. I just meant we'd agreed that after the holidays -"

"Pretty sure we've passed Christmas _and_ New Years, but go on."

He gave me a dry look and I lifted a brow in challenge.

"Jamie. I told you, I need you to be patient too, okay?" When I didn't respond, he moved back to me and rested his hands on my thighs again. "I told you we'll go public. Okay? Hell, I took you out to dinner tonight. I'm trying. And when everything is just right, you can tell your friends, and we can hold hands and whatever else you want to do. Okay?"

As best I could, I swallowed my anger and took a deep breath. Because if I tried to talk, I'd just snap again, and at least Randy was trying. He was right. The least I could do was be patient, like he said he'd do for me. He took me on a date, and if I'd misread that as him being ready to go public, I mean, how was that different when he misread my unintentional flirting? So I blew out a breath and gave a curt nod. He smiled at my acceptance and wrapped me up in a tight hug. I hugged him back before he pulled away - too soon - and said,

"I gotta get out there. I'll make my announcement, and give you a lead to come out. Is that okay?"

"If I go out there you're getting my sassy ring attitude," I hedged, and he let out a breathy chuckle.

"Deal. You're pretty great, you know that?"

"I do," I snarked back, but let my irritation slide a bit to give him a small smile. He shot me a wink before turning and heading out to stage. For as irritated as I was, I had to admit there was a bit of hurt lingering in me too. Why was he waiting so long to make us public? His divorce was cleared, we were happy, and I'd deal with my friends when they had their inevitable hesitations. Clearly, going to dinner was simple enough. What else was there to keep quiet for?

"Flyin' straight, little Finch?"

My heart leapt up as I glanced over and saw Dean sauntering towards me. He met my eager smile with one of amusement as he came to lean against the crate I'd just been on. His hair was slicked back today, ends curling up at the nape of his neck and around his ears. His clear, soft blue eyes glinted as he looked over at me, lips twisting into his signature smile. As much as my heart stuttered, I made myself ignore the feelings welling up.

 _Just friends_ , I reminded myself, and focused on Randy's insanely adorable smile as I shrugged and leaned beside him.

"So far, so , we're less than a minute into the show, so who knows?" Dean snorted and I nudged his arm with mine. "What about you? Shield gonna beat up my friends today?"

"You bein' friends with the whole roster ain't our problem," he pointed out as I scoffed. "We got our targets, an' we got a schedule to keep."

"Right. Punk and Heyman's schedule," I threw out, and it was his turn to give me a dry look. "Oh right, we're pretending I don't know. Gotcha."

"Someone's a little snarky tonight," he noted, turning his attention to the screen on the wall ahead of us. Randy was pacing the ring, spitting out his plans for revenge and 'resolutions' for the new years. "What's got you so sharp today?"

Remembering what I'd teased him about Monday, I looked up at him and shrugged, throwing out,

"Hmm, I dunno. Maybe it has something to do with the infamous Dean Ambrose chickening out of training with me this week."

To my surprise, Dean didn't laugh. He shrugged his shoulders and crossed his arms over his chest, not looking at me as he said simply,

"Nah, just figured you'd stay the night with Orton an' do somethin' with him so I wasn't gonna bother ya."

My entire body froze and I stared up at Dean with what could only be described as confused terror. He gave me a puzzled look at my reaction as I spluttered,

"Wh-what do you mean? I don't - why do you think that -"

"What, you sayin' you don't spend the night with your boyfriend?"

"Uh, w-what? No. I don't, I mean, I have no idea - he's not my boyfriend! I'm, we're not dating. No."

Dean snorted and shook his head, rolling his shoulders and looking up to watch Randy on TV; I was too busy watching Dean to listen to what he was saying.

"You're a shit liar, darlin'," he informed me, and as I scoffed, he glanced back down at me and added in a quiet voice, "saw you an' Orton Monday night. By the buses. Think the cat's outta the bag."

A sick, cold feeling crept through me as I dropped my eyes. For reasons I didn't fully understand, Dean knowing about Randy and I left a bad taste in my mouth. Neither of us spoke as I replayed the post-Raw celebration I'd had with Randy. My cheeks flushed as I remembered the practically drunk giggling and fondling we'd given each other. I'd been so excited, having him back and getting that amazing one-up on the Shield that we hadn't been thinking. And now…

"Look," Dean finally said, turning to me completely. When I didn't meet his eyes, his fingers tapped my chin lightly and I reluctantly lifted my head. "I get the feelin' I'm the only one who knows."

I nodded slowly, the sick, guilty feeling still sloshing through me. I hated the secret relationship, but I hated Dean knowing even more. It was already a sore subject, but for some reason Dean being in on the secret of Randy and I just made me feel... _bad._ I had no other way to describe it. He took the look on my face as one of worry and offered me a small smile.

"I ain't gonna run my mouth, so you can quit with the puppy dog face," he informed me, and I let out a shaky laugh. The corner of his lip quirked up and the fingers cupping my chin gave a gentle squeeze. "You're good Finch, alright? You can trust me."

Slowly, I nodded and blew out the breath I'd been holding. Of course it wasn't worrying about him spilling our secret that had me upset, but I wasn't getting into that now. Satisfied that I wasn't internally panicking anymore, he turned to lean against the crate again and observe Randy with me again. We sat in silence that would've been comfortable if I wasn't still reeling that Dean knew. Now that he was in on the secret, I wanted to keep going. Maybe it was a bad idea, spilling what was supposed to be confidential to someone I'd only really been talking to for a month, but my mind just wouldn't let it rest.

I couldn't talk to the twins, Bryan, or John. Randy was part of the dilemma, which meant Dean was the last friend standing, so to speak. After another few moments of planning out my words, I said softly,

"He didn't wanna announce the divorce until after the holidays. 'Cause of his daughter and all. So we've been, uh, we've been quiet."

Dean nodded, tongue running along his lower lip; I liked watching his mind work, watching him really think something through. His brows furrowed together and his hand came up to cup his chin, tapping his finger absently over his lips. Finally, he glanced at me and asked,

"How long you two been… _y'know_."

"Uh, 'bout a month. Pretty much since TLC."

Dean's thoughtful frown deepened just a hint as he went back to the TV, clearly calculating something again. Would he figure out that I'd run to Randy right after messing everything up with him? Because there were only a few ways this could get more awkward, and that was at the top of the list.

He didn't linger on it, instead moving to the other part of this I hadn't wanted to discuss.

"So, s'after the holidays, right? Why you two still sneakin' around after shows 'n shit?"

When I didn't answer, Dean looked back down at me again. I gave a half assed shrug and focused on my hands twisting in my lap. His elbow bumped mine and I finally met his eyes. I couldn't figure myself out; why did I feel the need to tell Dean all of this? Did he even really care? Truth be told, I just wanted someone to talk to, and gut instinct told me that, if he had listened so far, he'd keep doing so.

"No idea," I admitted softly, looking back to the TV. "I thought… I mean, I'm sure it's complicated with what he has to do, with his daughter and legal stuff. But I just… he said he didn't wanna hide me for long. And when I asked him tonight, he got so…"

"So _what_?" Dean pressed, tone changing. I met his eyes; he looked… worried? Protective, almost. My stomach fluttered at his expression, and then I realized what he was assuming and backtracked before he got the wrong idea.

"It's nothing - not like that. He just got all upset and turned it around on me. Like always. He just brushes it off like it doesn't matter to him."

Dean _hmm_ 'd and nodded, not taking his gaze off me this time. He had an unreadable expression on his face that I wanted to sit and study for the rest of the night. However, there was an actual agenda of things to get done and unlike me, Randy didn't veer off schedule.

" - _so tonight, I officially announce my entering in the 2013 Royal Rumble_!"

Ah, the cue. Dean, picking up on my expression, didn't push the conversation further and instead jerked his head for me to follow him. Wordlessly, we fell into step with one another, heading for gorilla position. We didn't speak until I went to head up the steps; he caught my elbow and tugged me to a stop, and waited for me to look back at him before saying,

"I know it ain't really my place. I just… look. I been around a lot a guys like Orton, an' I think you're better than bein' kept a secret. That shit never ends well. Just… be careful, okay?"

"Yeah I - I will," I said softly, trying not to sound as surprised as I was. Dean Ambrose giving me honest, heart-felt advice? He quirked a smile at my expression as he ran his fingers across my arm, pulling back and heading the way we'd just come. Thankfully, Randy was still going strong in his monologue, so I had a few seconds to calm my frazzled thoughts before he added,

" _But something tells me I won't be the only one entering tonight. I know someone else backstage who's probably seconds away from runnin' out here themselves._ "

Per Randy's instructions, the manager hit my music, and I let a grin take over my face. The crowd cheered and clapped along to my music as I danced my way down the ramp, pointing out around me and winking at the fans that caught my eye. As I reached the ring, I shrugged and danced left, skimming along the barricade and slapping hands. It still warmed my heart, seeing how excited people got to see _me_.

Randy watched with a bemused smile as I finally climbed onto the apron and vaulted into the ring. Respectfully, he took a step back and folded his hands in front of him, watching as I lifted my mic and looked around. The crowd was still pumped up, so I laughed and asked,

"What, you guys happy to see me or something?"

To my surprise, the crowd surged louder, and a chant of ' _Lawless! Lawless! Lawless!_ ' rose up around us. As I spun to look at the fans, I caught Randy pumping his fist, chanting with them. To cover up the surge of emotions that rose up in me I laughed and added,

"You guys make me even more excited to announce this. Not only am I officially entering into the 2013 Royal Rumble -" I took a moment to let the cheers surge and die down enough to be heard "- but I plan to make history. I'm not the first woman to enter, but I'll be the first woman to not only last more than a few minutes, but to win it all and headline Wrestlemania!"

As the crowd started their chanting again and the announcers went wild with my declaration, Randy caught my eye and gave a swift wink as he shook his head. The crowd tapered off into jeers at Randy as he argued,

"I won't deny you're a badass in the ring, Jay. But, hate to break this to you, you've still got to go through _me_ to win."

"Yeah," I drawled, shrugging and looking at the crowd before glancing at him and adding casually, "still not seeing a problem."

He let out a breath of laughter, lips curling back to show his teeth in an irritated smile. When he met my eyes, I smirked back. Hey, I'd _warned_ him. Most my victims didn't get that courtesy.

"Are you forgetting who trained you?"

Admittedly still feeling a little saucy from our earlier 'discussion', I pressed my lips together and deliberated my answer for a heartbeat before throwing out,

"Nope. And Daniel Bryan's kicked your ass too, so I think I'm more than qualified."

Okay, that was a little harsh. But the ring wasn't the place for soft words. Randy narrowed his eyes and a tremor of alarm rolled through me. I'd never been on the receiving end of Randy's in-ring anger, and I'd seen enough not to want to be. But... _okay, okay_. I was a troublemaker. I loved the thrill; loved the snark, and pushing people over the edge. At least I was big enough to admit it.

"Do I really look like someone you can beat in a fight, Jamie?"

Randy took a step towards me and I tipped my head back to keep eye contact with him. He held a strong, cold gaze on me and I did my best not to wilt. Just because we were dating didn't make the Viper any less intimidating. The crowd was almost dead silent, watching us with bated breath.

"If the shoe fits, princess," I told him with a cheeky grin; the crowd had just erupted, Randy had _just_ snarled my name, when Sheamus' music went off. Both of us looked over in surprise; thankfully I'd managed to swallow the squeak of alarm. That would _definitely_ ruin any badass points I'd stacked up.

"Randy, Jamie," Sheamus said as he stepped through the rings. "Sorry t' interrupt ya, fellas. Look, I know what yer thinkin' Randy. I know that face. Yer thinkin' I'm out 'ere t' steal y'guys tunder -"

I snorted and looked up at him.

"Did you just say _tunder_?"

Sheamus gave me a dry look before turning back to Randy.

"Thing is, I was plannin' t'do the same exact thing. I'll be enterin' into the 2013 Royal Rumble match too!"

The crowd - and, okay, myself - cheered at his announcement, much to Randy's annoyance. Which, in my current mood, was a plus. As I shot a smirk to my boyfriend, Sheamus continued,

"But that's not the only reason I'm out here. I wanted to come and personally thank you both for taking on the Shield last Monday night on Raw."

Sheamus gave me a genuine smile; after Shield kicked his ass, seeing them get chased off like that had to feel pretty damn good. Randy was making a face of disgust, seemingly not interested in answering, so I turned to Sheamus and met his smile with one of my own.

"Don't mention -" I began, and of course, _now_ Randy wanted to talk.

"Wait a minute. You think I went out there to _avenge you_?"

"I wasn't just thanking _you_ –" he cut in, and Randy waved his hand in dismissal, wrinkling up his nose again in distaste.

"I was out there for _Jamie_ –" he jabbed a finger in my direction "- and I was out there for _me_. She needed help, and I had a score to settle. Just in case you forgot how the Shield _jumped me_ and separated my shoulder."

"Look, I was jus' tryin' to be nice. I'm not lookin' t' make friends -"

" _Good_ ," Randy laughed; the men turned to face each other, leaving me to stare at them in bemused exasperation. Sheesh, for being on the same side, the two of them sure had a lot against each other, apparently.

"Sounds like you got a problem with me, fella."

Randy gave an empty laugh and shook his head, giving Sheamus a dangerous look.

"I'm not here to play buddy-buddy with anyone. I'm here to _win_ , just like I'm gonna win at Royal Rumble. It's every man for themselves, and I'm most dangerous on my own. I'm a survivor."

 _SurVIVOR? More like sur-viper_ , I thought to myself, stifling a snort at my own joke. Which just earned me a cold side-eye from Randy; it'd probably looked like I was laughing at him. Oops. I gave him a placating smile as Sheamus laughed to himself and said,

"Dangerous, eh? Listen, fella, in case you forgot, I was the Royal Rumble winner last year. I think I know a thing or two about how to survive."

"The winner last year, yeah, I remember. _Trust me_ , I remember. Which is why it's gonna be _extra_ special when I eliminate you."

"Are you two done? Or are we gonna have to put up with this pissing contest all night?"

Both men slowly turned to eye me as the crowd laughed. They shared bemused expressions with each other as I flicked my brows up. Randy stepped to me and chuckled,

"What, you got somethin' to add, Jay?"

"In case you boys forgot, I'm gonna be in the ring too." Both men snorted in dismissal at me and I shrugged, giving them each a dangerous look. "Fine, count me out. It'll make it easier for me to throw your unsuspecting asses over the ropes."

"It's cute when you try and talk trash, tater tot," he told me with a shit-eating grin. I narrowed my eyes. "Get back to me when you're above my shoulders."

"That's an awful big ego for someone who's never gone against me in the ring," I started, and he slowly lifted a brow at me, picking up on the veiled suggestion. So sue me, I liked fighting cute boys in the ring. I gave him a swift once over and added idly, "You sure you aren't compensating for anything?"

Okay, trash-talking was fun too. Sheamus let out a bark of laughter as the crowd roared; to my surprise, the look on Randy's face wasn't one of annoyance. He actually looked... enticed? He fixed me with a long, piercing stare that made my heart skip a beat. His lips slowly curled into a dangerous smile as he took a step forward.

Big Show's music blasted the arena; all three of us spun on our heels in an instant. My entire body lit up with fight; Big Show had something to say? Perfect. I'd love to call _him_ out too. As I moved for the ropes, a hand snagged the back of my shirt and kept me in place. I glanced back to see that Randy's expression had settled into an unamused frown; I set my jaw and felt his hand tighten in my shirt just a hint.

"Jay," he warned, and I let out a grumble as he and Sheamus made a point of stepping up to the ropes in front of me. Show, of course, let the smirk on his face widen as he lifted the mic and sneered,

"Y'know, I was sitting in the back, listening to you three stooges talk about who's gonna win at Royal Rumble, and I heard the _funniest_ thing. That little blonde cabbage patch doll hiding behind you actually thinks she has a chance to eliminate _anyone_ , let alone _win_."

I saw both Randy and Sheamus tense, but I was faster than both with my smart remarks. Jamie Lawless didn't _hide_. Ducking between them, I grinned down at Show and leaned on the ropes, throwing back,

"Well, with a pansy like you in the ring with us, I know I'll be getting at least one elimination, _sweetheart_."

As the crowd roared with laughter and the boys on either side of me snorted in surprise, Show's face went bright red. He took a step and jammed his finger at me.

"You shut your mouth, you little brat -"

Randy was between Show and I in a heartbeat; though his protective intention was sweet, irritation sparked through me. What made him think I couldn't handle a bit of banter? As I moved to get out from behind him he nudged me back and snarled,

"Show her some respect, or I'll have no problem putting you in your place!"

To the boys' surprise, Show let out a howl of laughter and dropped his head back, wiping fake tears from his eyes. When he finally looked at us again, he was clearly less than impressed with the big, strapping men in the ring with me.

"Randy, Sheamus, I showed you all last year how useless you are against an athlete like _me_. I'm really not worried about showing you again. As for you, cabbage patch, I don't have a problem introducing you to this –" he held up his fist and shook it at me. "In fact, I've already got a few creative places I could shove it -"

"Come down here and say that again," Randy snarled; I barely resisted rolling my eyes. I was past the 'big strong man protecting me' crap. I tugged his shirt to get him back from the ropes as Show threw out,

"Please. You think I'm afraid of you? I'm the _world's largest athlete_ –"

"I think you pronounced that wrong," I cut in, literally elbowing my way in front of Randy. "It's 'worlds largest _asshole_."

I flashed a cheeky smile and the humor dropped off Show's face instantly.

" _Jamie_ ," Randy growled, latching a hand on my arm to tow me back.

"I've had enough of that smart mouth!"

Show moved for the ring, and as Sheamus, Randy, and I braced for a fight, Cesaro's music hit. Huh, unexpected; the night was just getting more interesting. The three of us in the ring watched as he sauntered out, holding the US title and grinning at Show.

"It's funny, Show, seeing you get so bothered an American girl half your size." Cesaro turned to the ring and pointed at me and flashing a wink. "Now _you_ , I like. As for the rest of you typical Americans, running your mouths -"

"Irish," I cut in, pointing at Sheamus; he ruffled my hair playfully as Cesaro pointed at himself.

"Uninterested. You see, where I come from, in Switzerland, we don't just talk. We don't just _talk_ about who's going to beat up who. We take action. Maybe now you understand why I've been coming out here for months, talking about you soft, lazy, fat -" Cesaro sized up the three of us and made a face. "No, not fat. _Grotesquely obese_ Americans."

Sheamus eyed Show pointedly as Randy and I exchanged looks at one another. I wasn't that big and Randy was a walking washboard. He lifted a brow, and I gave a subtle nod; we had no problem proving the Swiss Superman wrong. He leaned on the ropes and narrowed his eyes at the man running his mouth.

"Hey!" Cesaro glanced at him dismissively. "How about this fat, soft, lazy American comes up there and RKO's the both of ya, right now?"

This got both men's interest; they fully turned to glare at Randy, and I stepped up to his shoulder, arms crossed. I was _more_ than ready for a fight. Sheamus, on my other side, cracked his knuckles, ready to jump in with us. Show and Cesaro moved for the ring, anger burning in their expressions.

 _Can you dig it, suckas?!_

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Booker shouted, coming out to his music and holding up a hand. "Let's just hold up a minute, before things get outta hand! It's obvious to me you don't like each other. Now, Sheamus, you've already got a match with Alberto Del Rio. So how 'bout this: tonight, we got Big Show teaming up with Antonio Cesaro to take on the team of Randy Orton and Jamie Lawless!"

I threw my hands up as the crowd cheered for the match, much to Randy's dismay. He kept his glare on our opponents and I pumped my fist in time with the fans chanting. As Booker's music hit again and Cesaro and Show disappeared backstage, Randy turned to me and cleared his throat.

"What?" I asked, raising my brows. His lips were pursed, and he didn't have a very happy expression. He jerked his head towards the stage as Sheamus held the ropes for me. Stifling a sigh, I dropped my arms and shuffled past him, obediently climbing out of the ring. I had a feeling the talk he wanted to have was best suited for a closed locker room with a limited audience.

To my surprise, none of my entourage was waiting for us; I'd assumed at least John would be standing in the hall with a scowl. Instead, I was met with the displeased look of not only Randy, but Sheamus as well. Come on! My brogue-kicking Irish man was lecturing me too?!

"We need to talk to Booker about the match," Randy started, and I held up my hand. He trailed off and raised his brows in irritated surprise.

"Look. I let you stand up to Show for me out there, and get all macho-man, but you _know_ I can handle my own fights."

"Jay, you can't -"

"I'm not letting you take me out of the match."

Randy stared at me in silence for several moments, eyes burning into me as the anger burned a little deeper. Clearly, he hadn't been expecting me to say that; I had a feeling not a lot of people told him _no_ as much as I did.

 _Suck it up, buttercup_ , I thought to myself, setting my jaw and lifting a brow. _I_ made the decisions on my matches. Not him. Sheamus cleared his throat, and I looked over instantly, burning gaze cutting through him. He gave me a chuckle and quirked a smile.

"Look. I won't tell ya not t' fight, Lass, so don't be givin' me that look. I'm just gonna say, you gotta watch Show. He doesn't fight fair, and you gotta admit he's a bit bigger than who you've fought before."

"I took on Roman," I pointed out; Randy scoffed at my answer and I shot him a look. "I can handle Show. And besides, I've got the Apex Predator with me." My comment came out a lot snarkier than I had meant, and Randy made another noise of irritation. I gave my boyfriend a pointed side-eye as Sheamus gave me an understanding smile. "I'll be okay."

"I'm just lookin' out for ya, Lass," he assured, coming forward and bumping fists with me. "I'll be rootin' for the both of ya."

He gave a nod to Randy as he headed back down the hall, leaving us alone. If my friends hadn't shown yet, they wouldn't show now; I had no out, and Randy didn't look happy. Time to deal with the shitstorm my attitude had stirred up. I turned and raised a brow at Randy; he blew out a breath, brushing past me to lead us to his locker room. I followed silently, honestly not sure what he was more upset about - my attitude or the match tonight - but I had a feeling I'd managed to annoy him with both.

Only once his door was locked and he'd paced a few times did I finally risk asking,

"Do you really think I'm such a weak wrestler I can't take on Big Show?"

He paused, but didn't look at me. Silence settled around us again as I watched him think out his answer. After another second, he let out a slow breath.

"It's not that I think you're _weak_ , Jamie. It's that Big Show is literally twice your height, almost four times your weight, and like Sheamus said, he doesn't fight fair. You really expect me to be h _appy_ about having you go against him?"

"I get he's bigger, but I fought Roman at TLC, and I actually did pretty good." He opened his mouth to throw something back and I fixed him with a look as I added, "I got hurt because of _me_ , not because I wasn't strong enough."

"Even going past that, we have an issue with you insisting on picking a fight with every pair of spandex that comes out to the ring," he griped, and then let his own irritation flash through. "Even _me_."

"Hey, no," I argued, pointing the finger _at_ him now. "I told you if I was going out there under _your_ terms, I was giving you my sass."

"You think I'm compensating for something?" he pressed, and it dawned on me that - in our current situation - that probably hadn't been the smartest of jabs to throw at him. I crossed my arms and made a face to cover up the apprehension that welled up through me at his expression.

"All the shit I talked, and _that's_ what you're taking away?"

It was a little unnerving, watching his expression melt from annoyance to arousal. He'd just been on the edge of angry with me, and now he was getting himself worked up? He stalked towards me, and for the first time I actually felt uneasy, locked in the room with him. Instantly my back was at the door, thoughts racing.

We'd just had this damn talk a few hours ago. He wouldn't push me after he'd agree to be patient with me. Right?

He wouldn't do anything I didn't want to, I _knew_ that. Right?

 _Thought the same thing about Drake_ , my mind decided to throw out as Randy crowded us up against the door. One hand immediately went to my waist, and the other planted itself next to my head, effectively caging me in. He ducked down and captured my lips with his, and my nerves began to ease up. Kissing Randy; I could handle that. Kissing was fine.

My hands rested on his chest as I tilted my head, deepening the kiss. He let out an eager breath as he pressed his body to mine. We leaned back against the door, lips brushing repeatedly, picking up speed as he pressed even closer to me. My hands slid up to loop around his neck, tugging him to my height to fight for dominance. With a growl his hand came off the door to card through my hair, tipping my head back further. His kisses moved down across my jaw, trailing onto my neck as he murmured,

"How about I prove you wrong, baby?"

And there it was. Randy's resolve had broken in less than two hours. Had to be a freakin' record.

He rolled his hips against me, his cock already hard and eager against my stomach. My hands went back to his chest and I pushed against him; he didn't move. Instead, the hand on my hip tightened just a hint, and he nipped against my neck.

"You're driving me crazy -"

"Randy, enough," I sighed, pushing harder. Another roll of his hips, another nip at my collar bone; panic burned in my chest. "Randy!"

"Jay come _on_ ," he huffed, though he let his hands fall off of me. I kept my back to the door as he edged away, clenching his jaw as he reached into his trunks to adjust himself. When I still didn't move he let out a humorless laugh. "What, you're mad at me now?"

"You said we could take it slow -"

"Well can you blame me when you flirt with me all night and talk about my dick?"

"Seriously? Randy, I was talking shit to you," I scoffed, crossing my arms defensively over my chest. He snorted in irritation and ran a hand over his head as he turned away from me. "Are you really -"

"Just forget it."

"Randy -" I started, finally moving from the door and reaching out to rest a hand on his arm. "I just need you to be patient -"

"It's my fault," he muttered, tugging on a pair of sweats and snagging his ID badge as he ducked away from my hand. "I forgot I was dating a kid."

I recoiled at his words, drawing my arm back to me and watching as he stalked past me and yanked open the door. He paused for just a heartbeat, long enough to throw out,

"I'll come get you for the match."

The door shut, and I stood staring at it for several long moments, the sting of his words settling over me. I mean, I knew this was slow, but I needed time. And I'd actually thought that opening up to him like I had at dinner would help his eagerness take a backseat. The sick, dejected feeling in my stomach sloshed around as I shuffled slowly back to the diva's locker room.

By the time I got back, it was mostly empty. Most had left if they weren't on the lineup for the night, and the rest were getting ready for their own matches. Only Brie and Bryan were on the couch, with a couple other divas I didn't know in the back doing their makeup. For a moment, I hesitated in the doorway. I wasn't in the mood for talking, but I didn't want to be alone.

I'd actually thought about just going to sit by gorilla and wait moodily for Randy when Brie stood and caught sight of me. Her face flickered through a few different emotions - _surprise, relief, worry_ \- before finally settling into a very forced smile. No doubt she and the others knew about the match tonight. I braced for her mom voice, but she forced out,

"Hey, there you are. I wanted to see you before we headed out."

"You guys are leaving? Already?" I asked, brows raising up as Bryan tipped his head back onto the arm of the couch to give me a grin. "Don't you have a match, Goat Face?"

"Nope. Got pushed aside to make time for the epic tag-team main event that was unexpectedly thrown together," he informed me, smirking as I caught sight of his girlfriend's face. When I glanced at her, the forced smile was still in place, but I could see the panic in her eyes.

"Brie...?"

"It's nothing, really," she said quickly, waving her hand in dismissal. "I, you know, it's just that the match was so unexpected -"

"As our shows usually are," Bryan reminded gently; the look she threw him told me they'd already gone over this before I'd shown up.

"Brie, I told you. I don't mind you worrying -"

"Obviously not, or you wouldn't have picked a fight with the _Big Show_!" she exclaimed, throwing her hands up and giving me an incredulous look. "First the Shield, _now_ the world's largest athlete?!"

"I thought it was world's largest _asshole_ -" Bryan started, and got a hard backhand in the chest.

"Do you _like_ giving me something to freak out about?!" she nearly cried, following me as I made for the couch. I threw a cheeky smile over my shoulder and said with a shrug,

"Well, it definitely makes the night more entertaining."

She let out a huff and settled next to me on the couch. As she usually did, she reached over and hooked my legs to tug them over her own. She folded her hands on top of my knee, drumming her fingers nervously along my leg. Bryan, behind us, snorted at his girlfriend before turning back to getting their crap together.

"Just _please_ promise me you won't be reckless," she said softly to me; my stomach dropped a hint. It was gonna take a lot more than some placating words to make up for the scare I'd given her at TLC. As much as I teased her for it, she really _was_ like my mom, and that was something I loved about her. She cared about me, and wanted me safe. She loved me; we were family.

Stifling a sigh, I reached over and rested my hand on top of hers, squeezing in reassurance.

"That stuff won't be happening again. I promise. And plus, I've got Randy there. If I end up against Show and I can't handle it, I can tag out."

Though she still didn't look happy, she pressed her lips together and again gave me a tight smile. Flipping her hand upside down, she laced our fingers and gave a squeeze. It was hard for her, not fighting for what she felt was right, but to see her working so hard to meet what she promised just left a bad taste in my mouth about Randy.

Just like Brie, he'd made me a promise, and he really hadn't worked that hard to live up to it.

 _You DID kinda lead him on_ , I reminded myself as Brie untangled us and got up to help Bryan. I curled up in the corner of the couch, tugging out my phone to see if Randy had texted. Seeing no new messaged had me feeling even worse. Had I really teased him _that_ much? I mean, apparently I'd led him on for months without realizing, so how could I really say I wasn't misleading with my shit-talking?

"You gonna behave, or do we need to ask Booker to come sit with you?" Bryan asked, poking over the back of the couch to give me a smug smile. I shoved his face away and scoffed,

"I don't need a babysitter!"

"Three years of knowing you says otherwise," he threw back, coming around to the front of the couch and holding out his arms. When I raised a brow at him, he beckoned me forward with the tips of his fingers. "C'mon. Give ole Goat-Face a hug goodbye!"

"You're a freak," I told him as I shoved to my feet and wrapped my arms around his waist. He tucked me close to him and hugged me tight, resting his cheek on top of my head. For just a moment, I let myself sink into the hold. He had no idea all the crap going on with Randy, but somehow my big brother knew exactly when I needed a hug.

"We'll see you Sunday night, right?" Brie asked, coming around as Bryan pulled back and ruffled my hair. I swatted his hand away and hugged her tight as I nodded.

"Yep. Dinner and a movie still?"

"Of course," she smiled, pulling back and smoothing down my hair for me before stepping back. "Good luck. Call us on the way to the hotel, okay?"

"'Kay, mom," I teased, dropping back to the couch as the two of them grabbed their bags and made for the door. "Love you guys!"

"Love you Jay," they chorused, waving goodbye before ducking out of the door. Even with the other couple of girls around the corner, the emptiness of the locker room settled heavily over me. Again, I curled against the arm of the couch and tried to focus on the action in the ring. Even watching Heath Slater get his ass handed to him by the Miz didn't lift me up.

My mind was still wrapped around the fight with Randy. Replaying our banter, our kiss... had I really been sending mixed messages? Over and over I replayed the last half hour until I couldn't take it. I dropped my face against the back of the couch and shut my eyes. Maybe I'd just take a nap. Ryback, Cody, and Damien were gone for the night, and with my normal entourage on the road, what was there to do? I debated for a few moments about finding the Shield, but dismissed it quickly; mischief didn't even sound appealing right now.

As the match came to an end, my phone went off and I snatched it off the cushion instantly. It wasn't Randy, though. My heart leapt up at the sight of Dean's name on the text, and I opened it with a smile already on my face.

 _just wonderin if u wanted 2 work out on monday_

The grin widened even more as I read his message two more times. After he hadn't called or texted Monday night, I'd thought we were just joking about working out together. Nibbling on my lip, I typed out my text and hit send, snickering at the face I knew he'd be making when he read it.

 _Oh, you still wanna get your ass handed to you? Thought I did that enough in the ring..._

A moment later, I got back _, ur funny finch. cant wait 2 prove u wrong._

 _Gonna look forward to making you and your boys cry._

I was still snickering to myself when Dean replied a few minutes later.

 _u talk a lot of shit for some1 thats smaller than the top rope_

A gasp left me; and I stared in humored surprise at my screen. Cocky bastard.

 _I'll have you know I'm several inches over the rope. If you weren't busy losing to me in the ring every show maybe you would've noticed..._

I could picture the smug smirk on his face when I read the next text he sent: _we'll see how u measure up on monday darlin_

As I was typing out another snarky reply, I got another text saying, _btw be careful tonight. show dont fight fair. be smart about ur tags an dont be cocky_

 _Think you're confusing me with yourself_ , I replied, looking up as I heard the door to the locker room open. I blinked in surprise seeing Randy leaning inside. He caught my expression and I actually saw regret in his eyes. He cleared his throat and asked quietly,

"Can we talk?"

Slowly, I tucked my phone away and nodded, sitting up a bit more and hugging my legs to my chest as he came around to sit next to me. We sat in heavy silence for a few moments, looking between the ground and the TV. After another few moments, Randy's hand came up and settled on my knee.

"I'm really sorry, Jay. What I said was totally out of line. I didn't mean it. Any of it." When I looked up at him, I saw him searching my face almost desperately. I let out a breath as he continued quickly, "I shouldn't have pushed you. I promised I'd be patient, and I will be. I just got caught up in everything. I was way out of line -"

"No," I said quietly, giving a small smile. "It was my fault too. I know... I mean, with the whole flirting thing, I know I can be kind of confusing. I didn't mean to lead you on."

"Can we agree we were both a little out of line?" he tried, and I swallowed my surfacing irritation about his broken promise. He was trying, and he was honestly sorry. We all made mistakes; could I really hold this against him like that when he was apologizing? Part of me - that sounded a lot like Stone Cold - was shouting _hell yeah you can_! But the bigger part of me, the one that had missed Randy all month and new how bad I was at picking up on the mixed signals I was sending had me squeeze his hand in assurance and say softly,

"Yeah, we can. I'm sorry."

Randy shifted and with no warning he wrapped his arms around me, pulling me onto his lap just like he had at dinner. I curled into his chest as I wrapped my arms around him in a hug. He moved one hand to tip my chin up and press a soft, slow kiss to my lips. He pulled back and smiled down at me with a warmth I didn't often see from him.

"I'm sorry too, baby. I meant what I said. I'll go as slow as I have to for you."

"You really don't mind?" I asked meekly, and he gave a warm smile.

"You're worth the wait."

The blush on my face was almost painful, earning a laugh from Randy. As he had a habit of doing, he stood up with me in his arms and kissed my temple fondly before letting me onto my feet. He reached up and tucked the stray strands of hair behind my ear as he jerked his head towards the door.

"We're up next. You ready to show those dicks what you're made of?"

A grin lit up my face, and I knocked his arm with my own as we headed for the door.

"Let's kick some ass and take some names."

" _\- and their opponents, first, from Ouray, Colorado, weighing in at 117lbs... Jamie Lawless_!"

The crowd was explosive, clapping along to my music and chanting my name as I danced onto stage. I threw up a peace sign and they erupted into cheers. I could see Show and Cesaro, both watching with expressions of irritation and bemusement as I danced down the ramp. As my music faded out, there was a half second pause.

I glanced back just as Randy's music cut in. Watching him stalk down the ramp, eyes locked on me, sent a shiver through me. There was no denying Randy was extremely attractive. As much as I liked Dean, it wasn't hard to have the same for the apex predator. He paused at my side and gave a smirk.

" _And her tag team partner, from St. Louis, Missouri... he is the apex predator, Randy Orton_!"

When he looked over to our opponents, though, his face fell into a mask of cold determination. He was in ring mode. He climbed the steps and slipped between the ropes as I hopped onto the apron and vaulted over the top rope. I stood back in our corner as Randy went to theirs, climbing the ropes to strike his pose. Thankfully it was dark in the arena; my face had to be a few shades of pink as I studied him. I mean seriously, he _was_ attractive. I'd gotten caught up in staring that I didn't have time to look away before he hopped down and turned to me.

A smirk played on his lips as I cleared my throat and turned to smile at the crowd. _Real smooth, Jamie_.

"You good?" he mused, coming up to my side and staring down at me, bemused.

"Just fine," I assured him, and he chuckled.

"Do I need to go put something on?" he teased, and as I opened my mouth to retort, he dropped his voice and added, "or... _take something off_?"

"If it'll help us win, you can wear whatever you want," I deflected; I wasn't running the risk of teasing him again. _Especially_ not right before a match. Although, he _did_ fight really well when he was angry...

"Start for us," Randy said, moving to the apron as Cesaro got into the ring. "But tag me before Show can get in. I'll handle him."

I turned, ready to argue, only to be met with a sharp look from my tag-team partner. With a stifled sigh, I nodded and he reached out to squeeze my shoulder.

"You got this, Jay."

The bell rang, and Cesaro shot forward. I threw my arms up to meet him and we locked up instantly. He was the same size as Alberto Del Rio, so I'd been assuming they'd be similar in the ring. For being so lean, Cesaro had a surprising about of muscle, and he overpowered me without breaking a sweat. Okay, I was wrong.

He tucked me into a headlock and twisted me down onto a knee. With a hiss of irritation, I dropped my pointless attempt at trying to pull his arm off my neck and shoved myself up. My shoulder drove into his gut and I forced him to stumble back against the ropes. Using the momentum it gave us, I bounced him off them and wrenched myself from his hold, shoving him across the ring. I took a breath to recover, and Cesaro - having bounced off the _other_ ropes - came flying at me.

His forearm caught me in the jaw and he slammed me onto my back against the mat. _Ouch_. I laid there for a second, stunned, and to my surprise Cesaro egged me to my feet.

"I want to see you fight!" he shouted to me, waiting as I shoved to my feet and turned to face him. I reached up, tightened the bun in my hair, and squared up to Cesaro. If it was a fight he wanted, it was a fight he'd get. We circled each other slowly in the ring as I appraised him. Cesaro had said he'd liked me, and I had to admit, I liked him. For as much of an arrogant jerk as he seemed, he was honest in the ring. He didn't jump me, didn't go for a dirty move.

As soon as I got into stance, we surged and locked up again. This time, though, I was ready for his strength. As I'd expected, he moved to wrangle me down like he had before. I twisted my arms and reversed his move. I had Cesaro in a headlock! He let out a muffled shout of annoyance against my shoulder and I grinned, tightening my grip like he had his.

Instead of letting him get the upper hand, I turned us and threw our weight against the ropes behind me. We bounced hard and as I ran across the ring I dropped my hold. He staggered as I turned and bounced off the far ropes, and just as he stood up straight I slammed my own arm against his chest. His back hit the mat and he let out a noise of surprise.

I didn't waste time, though. As he struggled back to his feet, I bounced against the ropes to his side and flew at him again. We both hit the mat and I sprung to my feet instantly as he scrambled to his knees.

"Tag!" Randy called to me; I snagged Cesaro's wrist and forced him to the corner with me as I slapped Randy's hand.

" _It's a simple but effective strategy_ ," Josh Mathews said as I stepped onto the apron. " _Fast tagging will keep both Orton and Lawless from getting too tired, and it'll throw off Cesaro and Big Show as they try to adjust to their opponents_!"

Yeah, yeah, a good strategy. But I knew what Randy was doing. He didn't want me getting stuck with Show, and this was his way of making sure it didn't happen. There was no denying that Randy was easily a step above Cesaro. He had no problem overpowering him with a forearm to the jaw; Cesaro stumbled forward, right into Randy's hold. The Apex Predator snagged Cesaro around the neck, got a good grip on his trunks, and lifted him up into the air.

The two of them fell back into a vertical suplex; Randy rolled to his knees as Cesaro laid beneath him in pain. Randy went for the pin, but Cesaro kicked out at two and shoved to his feet. As Randy got up as well, Cesaro caught him so hard in the jaw with a back kick that Randy actually spun around and then fell onto his chest. He was stunned, and Cesaro was coming at him for a tag.

"Tag me!" I shouted, hopping onto the ropes and leaning down. He threw his hand up and caught the tag, rolling aside as I jumped at Cesaro. He wasn't ready for my Thesz press, and he dropped hard under me as I pummeled him with forearms to the face. My size worked against me again; Cesaro rolled back onto his shoulders to throw me off balance, and then easily slid his hands between us and shoved me off him. I slumped onto my side and was pulled rough to my feet.

He grabbed my wrist and spun to fling me across the ring. I turned with him, my own hand on _his_ wrist, and used his momentum against him. Using all my strength I threw him back, and this time I was ready. He launched for me and I sidestepped into a spin, turning to face him as he bounced the ropes and went for a clothesline. I slammed my hands into his chest, and he fell hard to his back.

And then he rolled out of the ring.

Wait, what?

"Jamie!" Randy shouted, and I spun on instinct. The ref pointed to me and then to the behemoth barreling towards me to show who was legal. Show had tagged himself in when I threw Cesaro against the ropes.

 _Shit_! Show leveled his shoulder and plowed into me, driving me down into the mat. I hit hard and let out an involuntary squeak of pain. He was _huge_! The crowd _ooh_ 'd as Show stalked around me, laughing at my stunned state. There was no time to recover. Show reached down and grabbed my upper arms, dragging me up and then literally tossing me into the corner.

"What, you don't like that?" Show sneered, but he wasn't talking to me. As I tried to get my feet under myself, I saw Randy snarling from our corner. The ref had a hand out to him in warning. Any interference, we'd be disqualified, and we didn't want a loss. Randy caught my eye and I tried to show I was okay.

Probably not as effective because in the next moment Show had grabbed a handful of my hair to slam my face into his knee. Pain burst through my head and I was pliant under the monster in the ring with me. He threw me down and I was too stunned to even try and move for a tag. My original plan to stay one step ahead of Show didn't work when he got the upper hand like this. I was too small to power out of his holds, and as disoriented as I was, I couldn't move as fast as I needed to.

One more time, Show picked me up just to punch me hard in the stomach and let me drop. He caught Randy's eye, let out a laugh, and then dropped an elbow into my chest as he fell over me. The ref dropped behind us, and just as he shouted _two_ I realized what was going on. I forced an arm up to break the in and I could feel Randy's relief.

The crowd was electric; they were chanting my name so loud I could barely hear Show's taunting. And then I saw Randy, chanting with them, leaning as far over the ropes as he could, reaching for me.

"C'mon, Jay! I'm here! You can do it, come tag me!"

I rolled onto my stomach and reached out for my partner as Show moved between us; he wouldn't let me make the tag. Randy spat something at our opponent in a venomous tone as Show reached down and grabbed my hair _again_ , dragging me up to my feet. He held me there, attention on Randy, laughing at him.

"What, this make you mad?" he sneered, shaking my head a bit as Randy snarled again. "You don't like this? Don't like your little cabbage patch doll getting beat up?"

It hit me the second it hit Cesaro; Show was distracted. I could hear his tag team partner shouting at him to focus, but he wasn't paying attention. I shoved up in his hold and as hard as I could, I threw a punch into his stomach. He let out a breath of surprise and bent to protect himself. His drop on me slackened and I punched again, harder this time. He stumbled back and his hold dropped. Two more punches drove him back further, and a hard kick to his chest had him falling back against the turnbuckle.

Show stared at me in furious surprise as I gave him a grin. I went to grab his arm and he grabbed mine instead, flipping us around and throwing me into the turnbuckle. But now, I was one step ahead of him. I had the upper hand, and thankfully Show was too arrogant to admit it. He threw himself at me and I ducked under his arm, letting him slam _himself_ into the turnbuckle.

I dove for Randy; I needed the tag _yesterday_. I was running on fumes, and I couldn't risk losing the leverage we had on Show. I threw my hand out as an arm wrapped around my stomach from behind. Show threw me as hard as he could backwards. My back hit the ropes and I was launched forward off them, right into Show's hold. His meaty hand lockeed around my throat.

 _OH SHIT -_

He lifted me up off my feet and then threw me down into an unforgiving chokeslam.

The wind was knocked out of me, and I was on my back gasping for air as Show dropped for the pin. _Great_. I couldn't even breathe right and now I had to think straight enough to break a pin. As hard as I could I wrenched myself to the side. _Just_ enough to break the pin. The ref moved away and Show shoved off me as he got to his feet.

Except he let his ego get in the way again. He turned and continued to taunt Randy, giving me the time I needed to catch my breath and get my bearings. He had his back to me, and even though I probably could have gotten up, I'd play to his ego. I had a plan, and I seriously needed to get the tag to Randy. There were very few wrestlers who could handle two chokeslams back to back, and I was not one of them.

Show turned for me as I pushed to my feet as dramatically as I could, playing up my injury, and I heard him shout for his KO punch. I'd have to act fast or risk getting myself flattened. _No room for mistakes, Jamie_.

I slowly got to my feet, pretending to stumble as I slowly turned to face Show. He let out a shout and lunged for me fist-first, and I raced for him and ducked the hit. The crowd - and Randy - erupted in cheers as I planted on my left foot and then spun to the side, hitting show with the hardest buzzsaw kick I could muster.

We both dropped hard. The crowd was screaming for me, egging me on as Randy was practically throwing himself over the ropes to make the tag. I could hear the slap of hands behind me; Show had gotten to Cesaro. I felt him move for me and I put myself into overdrive, lunging for Randy. The second I hit his hand he was in the ring, taking Cesaro hard to the mat.

His pent up fury at Show fueled the fire of fight inside of him; the match was done for. Randy slammed Cesaro back and forth in the ring, not giving him a second to get to his feet. By the time I'd gotten to my feet, Randy hit his RKO. Cesaro dropped hard, and didn't move. The Viper slithered onto our enemy for the pin.

 _One... two... three_!

His music went off around us as the crowd erupted into deafening cheers, growing even louder as I ducked into the ring The ref snagged me too and then grabbed Randy's wrist, throwing our arms up for the win. As I laughed and threw up a peace sign for the crowd, Randy wrangled me into a tight hug. My heart skipped a beat as I hugged him back.

We pulled back and watched as Show and Cesaro stalked back up the ramp, glaring at us as they went. Arm still around my shoulder, Randy squeezed me closer to him and led us to the ropes. To my surprise, he sat on the middle rope and held the ropes apart to let me through. Okay, I _knew_ the cameras caught the blush that time as I stepped onto the apron.

As much as I hated going through the ropes like that, his chivalry wasn't lost on me. We hopped off the ring together and walked with each other up the ramp. I'd have loved to get his arm back around me - because being tucked to Randy's side was a pretty good place to be - but any more physical affection from the Viper would bring up some questions about us I knew he wasn't ready for.

So we played it cool until we got backstage; the second the crowd was off us, Randy roped me back to him. I laughed and wrapped my arms around his middle as he pressed a kiss to my forehead. We rounded the corner and immediately broke apart when we saw we weren't alone.

"Ay, what a win!" Sheamus laughed, coming up to us with a grin on his face. He wrapped his arms around me in a tight hug and rocked us back and forth. "So nice t' see ol' Show have his arse handed to him!"

"It ended up being a pretty good match -"

" _Pretty good_?" he scoffed, pulling back and holding me at arms length. "Lass, that was easily the best match o' the year!"

"Wow, _all four days_ of the year? Really?" I asked in fake excitement; Sheamus snorted and playfully shoved me a step back. To my surprise, Randy's hands immediately settled on my shoulders to steady me.

"You bet," Sheamus teased; he glanced up over my head and the smile shifted just a bit. I tipped my head up in time to see the glare Randy was shooting my friend. As subtly as I could I threw an elbow back into his ribs and shrugged out of his hold. Our group fell uncomfortably silent; Sheamus cleared his throat and I rubbed at the back of my neck.

"We'll see you around," Randy said pointedly. Sheamus, snorting to himself, shook his head and headed down the hall to the break room. He gave me a parting smile and threw back,

"See you 'round, Lass."

The moment he was out of earshot I turned to scowl at my boyfriend.

"What was that?"

"I could ask you the same thing," he spat, making a point to bump my shoulder as he stalked past me. What the _hell_. Who swapped Randy with a six year old? Irritably, I jogged after him for the second time that night, staying quiet. Like before, my snarky comments wouldn't help anything, no matter how badly I wanted to.

He stormed into his locker and let the door fall shut; I wrenched it open and stood in the doorway, glaring at him. Which was useless because he kept his back to me as he moodily packed his bags. Seriously, was this freakin' de-ja-vu?! What had he shoved up his ass now!?

After a few moments of silence, I cleared my throat. He paused but didn't look back.

"So, do I get to know what I did this time, or do we need to play twenty questions?"

"Don't get smart with me," he snipped, and I rolled my eyes.

"Randy, seriously. What did I do? We won the match. I didn't get snarky with you. As far as I know I wasn't working you up. I know I went against Big Show but I did my best to tag you. I didn't even taunt him after the match-"

"No, you were too busy flirting with Sheamus."

Wait, _what_?!

I stared at his back in surprise for several seconds, trying to understand where the hell Randy had gotten that idea from. He let out a bark of laughter and turned to face me, disdain in his expression as he looked me over. "Didn't think I'd notice?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked him in disbelief, and he wrinkled his face in disgust. "No, seriously. Tell me. When exactly did I flirt with Sheamus?"

"You want examples from before or after the match?" he asked bitterly, turning back to packing; I crossed my arms. "You practically threw yourself on him when we got backstage -"

"Randy he's just a friend -"

"Oh, just a friend? Like I'm _just a friend_?"

"Well, that's the game we're playing, isn't it?" I threw at him; his head snapped up so fast I cut off in surprise. He turned slowly to face me, anger burning bright in his eyes. I took a step back on instinct.

"So that's it, huh? You're too fucking selfish to let me recover from my divorce, so you're pulling this shit to get me jealous?"

" _What_?" I actually laughed, staring at him in uneasy confusion. "What are you _talking_ about!? That's not what this is! Sheamus was congratulating us on the -"

"Just fucking forget it," he spat, snatching his bag and shoving past me, knocking me back into the doorway. "I'll see you later."

For half a second, I hesitated. Part of me wanted to agree with him and go my own way, but the other half - the half that really liked that pouting diva - had me rush into action. We'd already done this once tonight, and now he had no reason to come back. I wasn't letting our night end like this. I threw the rest of my stuff into my bag, not even bothering with changing out of my ring attire, and took off down the hall. I didn't even catch up to him until halfway through the parking garage.

"Randy, wait!" I called, skirting past him and putting a hand on his chest. He grabbed my wrist and forced it off, trying to sidestep me. I broke his hold easily and planted both palms on his shoulders this time, forcing him back a step. He didn't fight me, but gave a look that told me being manhandled wasn't something he took kindly to.

"You seriously think I'm trying to get you like this on purpose?" I asked him, lowering my hands but staying close. He huffed and turned away, staying quiet. I caught the look on his face, the hurt in his voice under the anger, and I took a shot. "Look. I don't know what your ex-wife was like. I don't know what shit she pulled. But I'm _not_ like that. I apparently have no idea when I'm flirting. Or - or leading you on, even! You _really_ think I'd plot something like this?"

When he finally looked back at me, his expression had softened a hint; apparently, I'd been right. I stepped up to him and rested my hands on his chest in comfort this time, and he leaned into my touch.

"I know you're not like her. After all the shit that went down though, it's hard not to think..." he took a breath, and I took a chance. My arms slid up to lock around his neck, and I tugged him down to my height to give him a soft kiss. He sighed against my lips and wrapped his arms around me, holding me close to him.

We broke apart, and a smile crept onto his face as he looked down at me. He gave me another quick peck and then stepped back, clearing his throat and glancing around. As I ran a hand through my hair, trying to smother the girly grin on my face, he reached out and tugged my bag from my shoulder, putting it onto his own.

"I'm sorry, Jay. Really. You just get under my skin. I'm crazy about you. Having other guys hug you like that just... gets to me."

"I'm sorry too," I promised, falling into step with him. We had things to work out, to talk about, but right now I just wanted to have a good night with my boyfriend. "I didn't mean to upset you."

He looped an arm over my shoulder and tugged me to him, running his hand up and down my arm soothingly.

"Don't worry about it, baby. I still like you."

I tipped my head back against his arm and gave a cheeky smile.

"Yeah?"

He dipped and gave me one last swift kiss, pulling back to give me a wink.

"Just a little."

* * *

 **Dean**

Seth's face popped over the back of Dean's seat again; he grit his teeth and kept his eyes locked on the road ahead. Roman, sensing the tension, glanced at his brother in the back and gave a subtle shake of his head. Seth flipped him off as he asked, _again_ ,

"You just keeping secrets from us now?"

"What part'a _fuck off_ don't you get?" Dean spat, hand fisting into his jeans as he tried to keep his cool. It had been hard enough, seeing that asshole treat Finch like that. Shovin' her into the door, sayin' that shit he said, watchin' her chase after someone she shouldn't be with... last goddamn thing he wanted to do was deal with Seth an' his bullshit.

An' somehow, that fucker couldn't take a hint.

"It isn't a big deal," Roman cut in, voice strained. "I'm not doin' this shit the whole drive, so let's drop it, alright?"

"Pull over an' I'll drop _somethin',"_ Dean muttered, meeting Seth's eyes in the rearview mirror. The two of them scowled for another moment before Seth snapped,

"I just think it's pretty shitty, we never hide _any_ shit from each other until Barbie came into the picture -"

"The fuck you talkin' about? I hide shit from you all the fuckin' time," Dean scoffed, turned to glare at his brother. Seth opened his mouth to argue but Dean cut him off. "Just 'cause you don't like her don't mean you got the right to bitch about her all the goddamn time."

"How long you know she was with Orton? Huh?" Seth threw back as Dean turned around to scowl out the window again. "You knew for a while. That's why you were such a dick the last week, right?"

"Yeah, I knew. Saw 'em last Monday. But s'not my secret. Not my place." Dean made a face and turned to look at Seth again. "The fuck do _you_ care?"

"I _care_ because she gets you all worked up like this!" Seth shouted, throwing his hands up. "She gets under your skin, man, and you turn into this fuckin' unbearable -"

"Oh, _I'm_ unbearable, huh? That's fuckin' rich -" Dean shouted back, undoing his seatbelt and turning to kneel in his seat.

"Oh come on, even _you_ know you've been more of an insufferable asshole -" Seth's hands hit Dean's shoulders, knocking him back into the dash. He threw himself forward, knocking into Roman as he dove for Seth.

"Say it to my fuckin' face -"

" _I will pull this goddamn car over and beat the shit outta the both of you if you don't knock it off_!" Roman snarled; Dean and Seth froze and looked over at their brother. Dean untangled his hands from Seth's hoodie and Seth let of of Dean's arm. They both sunk back into their seats as Roman growled, "Seth, he was doing Jamie a solid, keepin' his mouth shut. If she didn't want it known it wasn't his place to say anything. And Dean, man, you gotta admit you've been an ass the last few days."

Both boys grumbled their agreement, and much to Roman's relief, the car fell quiet again. Until Seth shifted and let out a sigh; Dean tensed, but Seth simply said,

"It's kinda weird, them not wanting to make it public." Roman nodded as Dean made a noise of agreement.

"She said he's worried 'bout his daughter findin' out an' shit, wanted to wait. But I don't think she likes that."

"So she isn't the one wanting to keep it under wraps?"

"Nah. She got upset earlier, talkin' t'me about it. Bet that's what they were fightin' about tonight."

"You know what that means," Seth sighed, and Dean glanced back, raising his brow. When Seth didn't elaborate and Dean started up in annoyance again, Roman threw out,

"He either loves her, or he's playin' her." Dean's head whipped around, the look on his face unsettling, even to Roman.

"What makes you -"

"Look. The divorce is done, so what's there to hide from? Either he wants to protect her from the backlash of the divorce and shit, or he don't want it public because he's got someone to hide her from."

The weight of what Roman said settled heavily over the guys in the car, and they kept quiet for close to an hour. No one spoke until they were gathered at the trunk, hauling their bags out; Dean let his drop and said bitterly,

"It's bullshit, is what it is." Roman and Seth glanced up at their friend, brows raised, but having enough common sense for now not to press him. "He don't love her."

Roman eased the trunk shut and slung his bag over his shoulder, asking simply,

"Why not?"

That shut Dean up; 'course he _knew_ that snake didn't love his girl. Problem was, Dean Ambrose wasn't a sappy, romantic, heart-eyed son of a bitch. He didn't gossip about _love._ He fucked the local skanks that threw themselves at him and moved onto a new city the next night. An' so what if he hadn't in a few months? Didn't mean he'd gone soft; no fuckin' way he was spillin' his guts to his boys.

... But _shit,_ there was no _way_ Orton could love her. Not that she wasn't lovable - and _fuck no_ that wasn't shit he thought about - but Orton didn't appreciate her. He probably only liked her for her looks. Yeah, yeah, what _ever_. Dean had too at first. Gorgeous as she was, an' _shit_ she was, that wasn't love. Just fuckin' wasn't.

Which meant he was playin' her.

"If he's fuckin' around behind her back -"

"Then he's fuckin' around behind her back," Roman said simply, turning to look Dean in the eye. As he went to defend himself, Roman added, "this is what you wanted."

"The fuck you mean this is what I -"

"Told us yourself that you wanted Jamie to move on from you. I'm not sayin' it's right for him to fuck her over, and I'm not sayin' he's the best choice for her, but you gotta go lie in the bed you made, brother."

Another sleepless night crept by, with Dean camped out on the hotel balcony, burning through the packs of beer and cigarettes. What kinda shit had Roman been talkin' about? When Dean had passed on the chance to ruin Finch's life, he'd been thinkin' about her gettin' together with some exceptional citizen like fuckin' Super Cena or some shit.

Not Randy Orton. He didn't deserve someone like Finch. He knew the kinda person he was, knew what kinda shit he got up to behind everyone's back. He'd seen guys like Orton come an' go an' ruin everything between them and their own shitty end. And Finch, _shit_. She didn't deserve that from anyone.

For the first time, Dean was starting to wonder if he'd made a mistake. 'Cause yeah, he didn't deserve her, he wasn't good for her, but Orton was worse. An' maybe if he'd just taken a chance with her...

He wouldn't let himself go down that road. If she got hurt 'cause he'd been stupid, he couldn't fuckin' live with himself. Maybe he was just overthinkin' this shit. He didn't _know_ Orton was goin' behind her back. For all he fuckin' knew they _were_ in love. Finch was a lover, that was for sure.

An' she _was_ someone to fall in love with, if he cared about shit like that. She was smart, an' she was with him for a reason. If there was good inside that stupid snake, she'd find it. Hell, she'd done it with _him_. If she could find somethin' likable in Dean Ambrose, she could do it with anyone.

But mark his fuckin' words. If Orton hurt her, it'd be the last thing that fucker would ever do.

* * *

 _I'm gonna start out by saying I had no intentions to make this 18k words, so hopefully y'all don't mind a crazy long chapter! I thought about breaking it apart but figured since it's a special day today, you can have twice the reading!_

 _What's so special about March 18th, you ask? It's Jamie's birthday! So I worked hard to make sure I could update today in honor of our favorite wrestler._

 _Special thanks to all you readers that commented. I can't express how much I love reading your thoughts on the chapter! Totally puts a smile on my face and I look forward to them!_

 _As always, check out jonmoxbrose on tumblr and find me on twitter, username is lunaticfinch! Please leave me your feedback, I love knowing what you guys think! I hope you liked the chapter, more coming soon!_


	16. Break Even

_Thank you so much to my amazing beta crazy-wild-and-free! Jamie wouldn't be where she is today without her!_

 _And a h_ _uge thanks to Bonnie Schroeder for ensuring the weight-lifting details stayed accurate!_

* * *

For a rich man, John Cena had some ridiculously squeaky floorboards. I grimaced as the creak echoed down into the front room, and paused again to make sure I hadn't woken anyone. Sure, John had like three hundred rooms and his house was the size of a small country, but knowing my luck…

By the time I finally reached the bottom floor, I was running late. Fast as I could, I skittered to the kitchen to get the keys of the company car Nikki and I shared. As I rounded the corner, the lights snapped on and I let out a squeak that put the steps to shame.

Nikki sat at the kitchen island, sipping her coffee and smirking at me.

"Morning, Jellybean," she said slowly; I gave a quick, nervous laugh and forced a smile.

"Hey Snickers. You're, uh, you're up early."

"I could say the same about you," she mused, taking a sip and holding up a set of keys. _Shit_. "Looking for these?"

"Oh, yeah. I actually, I needed to get a few things before Raw."

"At six in the morning?"

"I don't like crowds."

Nikki took another sip.

"In work out clothes?"

"I was gonna jog up and down the aisles. Make it quick," I said quickly, flashing another tight smile. She _hmm_ 'd and sat up tossing the keys up and down. My eyes darted to the clock; almost fifteen past. The gym I needed to get to was a half-hour drive.

"You can either tell me where you're going, or you can wake John up and ask to borrow one of _his_ cars."

 _Shit_. Again.

"Do we really have to –" Nikki turned for the far hall and took a breath; I shot forward and slapped a hand over her mouth. "Okay, okay!"

She turned and dangled the keys up above my head and somehow her smirk got even wider. I dropped my head back and let out a long breath.

"I _may_ be going to work out." She jingled the keys and I crossed my arms, scowling at my best friend. "With the Shield. Are you happy now?"

" _Maybeee_ ," she hummed, leaning across the island and spinning the keys on her finger. "So is it really the Shield, or is it just _Dean_ –"

" _Nicole_ ," I huffed, snatching the keys and praying my ridiculous blush wasn't too obvious. "I'll be back for lunch, so just –"

"Take off the tank top," she called after me, giggling to herself. "You'd look so cute with just a sports bra!"

"Goodbye," I cut in, shooting her a glare as I opened the garage door. She got up.

"I've got a pair of those spanx you could wear with it –"

"Go bother your boyfriend, you jerk!"

Nicole's giggling followed me all the way to the gym.

By the time I pulled up to the seemingly empty building, I'd contemplated turning around at least ten times. Did I need to wear something else? Should I have brought Nikki with me, just in case? Was working out with Shield a dangerous mistake I hadn't thought through?

 _Yes to all of the above_ I sighed to myself, grabbing my duffel and hopping out of the SUV. As I headed for the front door, I pulled up Dean's text again.

625 sunset blvd. burns bros gym. call me when ur here.

I took a deep breath, trying to settle my nerves and push away the stupid doubts about my outfit, and hit 'call'. It rang twice before a gruff, lightly accented voice asked,

"Y'here, Finch?"

"Yep, I'm at the south door."

"Kay," he grunted; I heard the sound of weights hitting the ground. "Gimmie a sec."

As we hung up, I peeked through the window of the door, and let a smile come to my face when I saw Dean round the corner. He was in a pair of loose basketball shorts, and a swear-dampened muscle shirt with Cincinatti across his chest in faded letters. His curls were unruly, some sticking to his forehead, some spiraling up in all directions.

His arms looked even bigger somehow, glinting in the early morning sun as he held the door open for me. He gave me one of those honest, toothy smiles that made my heart skip a few beats.

"Hey Finch."

"Hey Dean," I said meekly, ducking into the building. It felt odd, being with him outside the ring like this. He was just... normal. A normal guy at the gym with his friends. "Sorry I'm late."

"S'all good," he promised, honestly seeming as meek as I was. Like we had no idea what to expect from each other in this kind of setting. So I turned to Dean and looped an arm around his waist to pull him into a sweaty hug.

He froze for the briefest of a moment before he wrapped an arm around my shoulders and hugged back. Why not treat him like I'd treat Bryan, or John? He was my friend. Nothing weird or uncertain about that.

"You have any trouble findin' it?" he asked as we pulled apart; his hand dropped to my lower back to guide me throughout the halls; I did my best to fight off the giddiness that rose up through me.

"Yeah, I did," I assured as I looked around at all the empty rooms. I glanced at him and raised my brows. "Do we have the place to ourselves?"

"Yep," he told me with a proud smirk. "Perks'a bein' friends with the owner."

I turned and gave him an impressed smile. For a moment, it almost looked like the eccentric Dean Ambrose was blushing.

"You're friends with the owner?"

"You 'member Matt Burns?" when I didn't immediately place the name he added, "Sick Nick."

"Oh yeah!" I said, snapping my fingers when his face popped into my head. "Guy that tried to powerbomb me through the windshield of his car."

"That's the one," he snorted, holding open the door to the weight room for me. "I hook 'im up with tickets to the shows, he gets us the gym to ourselves."

"You know, so you won't be embarrassed when we totally run you into the ground," Seth cut in, smirking at me as he and Roman strolled over to us. To my surprise, Roman smacked him upside the head and then roped me into a hug.

"Ay, be nice to our guest," he chastised, giving me a wink as we pulled apart. "Seein' as she's the only one on the roster who ain't after us."

"I wouldn't mind her if she wasn't such an obnoxious brat," Seth threw out; I gave him a cheeky smile,

"You know, I was thinking the same thing about you, Princess Sparkle."

"Don't call me that," Seth scowled at me, turning to shuffle back to his weights as Roman snorted and shook his head. He squeezed my shoulder and the peeled back off to his own corner.

I followed Dean to the other side of the weight room, where he settled onto the end of a weight bench. I eyed the bar he had set up as I tossed my duffel bag by his own. He caught me staring and leaned back against it as I settled on the floor.

"Mondays are weight day," he explained. "You do any liftin'?"

I made a face as I stretched out my legs.

"Ah, not a lot. I've done a little with John and Nikki the last few weeks, but nothing super serious."

"What you benchin', little Finch?" he mused, grabbing a towel and drying off his hands, lying back and getting into position.

"Uh," I chuckled, shaking my head. "John didn't wanna push me too much to start, so I think I was at, like, 100 lbs."

My cheeks flushed, expecting to be teased, but Dean made a noise of surprise as he braced against the bar.

"That ain't bad for someone your size," he grunted, lifting the bar up and lowering it slow to his chest. I sat up out of my stretches and leaned back against the wall; no way I was missing a free show of Dean's arms.

"It doesn't sound like a lot," I mused, watching him lift the weights with ease and lower them back down, looking effortless. "How much is that?"

"S'just a warm up," he prefaced, doing another rep. "Think I got 230 on right now."

"Oh my god," I laughed, trying not to drool as I watched the rippling muscles in his arms. "That's like, two of me."

Dean laughed, a genuine laugh that I had the feeling not a lot of people got to hear. He did a few more reps before he hooked the bar again and sat up. My breath actually left me, and okay I couldn't help but stare.

His muscle shirt clung to his body, accentuating his tight abs and broad frame. His arms looked even freakin' bigger than before, shining with sweat and threatening to rip the armholes of his shirt.

When I finally realized he was staring at me I snapped my eyes up to his. He smirked at me as I blushed, and leaned forward.

"You good, darlin'? Look a little flustered."

"Just fine," I said quickly, clearing my throat and moving to stand. Dean was on his feet instantly, offering his hand. So sue me, I took it. He pulled me to his feet and I swear he flexed even more on purpose.

"You wanna give liftin' a try?"

I gave Dean a glance, and felt my face flush again. Okay, so maybe I was a little self conscious. I got teased all the time for how small I was, and I didn't want to look like a wimp in front of the Shield. Dean frowned and gave me a curious look. With a sigh, I said quietly,

"I'm really not that strong. I'm just gonna look like an idiot -"

"Nah," he argued immediately. "Look. You ain't here to prove anythin'. I was just messin' with you the other day. I uh, I asked you t'come so we could, yknow, just hang out."

"Really?" I asked, trying not to sound as awestruck as I felt right now. Dean cleared his throat and nodded quickly.

"So just relax. Seth's a dick, but we ain't gonna make fun of ya. If you wanna try some liftin', I'll spot ya."

"It's just, you guys lift so much more than me. It's just comical."

"We're twice your size, Finch," he pointed out with a wry smile, moving to his bar and taking some weights off. "I don't think we expect ya to be benchin' two hundred pounds."

"Promise you won't laugh?" I asked meekly, and Dean glanced back, giving me his honest, toothy smile.

"Promise, darlin'. C'mere."

Heart still skipping beats, I moved and sat on the bench like he had. Dean stood at the head of bench, holding onto the bar. Slowly, I laid down and scooted into position. Now I was thoroughly grateful I hadn't worn something as revealing as Nikki had wanted. The last thing I needed to worry about was a wardrobe malfunction.

Dean leaned over me and, again, gave a small smile.

"Ready? I got it at 70."

"Ready," I said nervously, reaching up and gripping the bar. I took a deep, settling breath, and lifted it up. It was heavy, but not unbearable. Nothing worse than what I'd struggled through with John over the weekend.

I lowered the weight to my chest slowly; Dean kept his hands right under the bar, ready to help if I needed it. I pushed the bar up with ease, and a pleased smile came over his face.

"S'not bad, little Finch," he told me after another few reps, taking the bar and hooking it again for me. "Ready for more?"

As I nodded, and Dean put on some more weight, Seth came up to us. I tensed and prepared for some trash talking when he knelt next to me.

"It uh, it helps to sit a little further up," he suggested, tapping the bench an inch or so above my shoulder. Surprised at his helpfulness, I scooted back a bit. "And try to brace your feet here."

He gently took my ankle and shifted my leg back just a hint, then moved to adjust my other foot. Roman made a noise of surprise and hooked his own weight up to come over to us.

"What, you decided not to be a dick?"

"Shut up man," he snapped, crossing his arms. "I just like lifting, okay? If she's gonna learn, she's gotta learn it right."

"Thank you," I told him honestly, giving a smile. "I appreciate the help."

Seth gave me a gruff nod as Dean leaned back over me, checking if I was ready. With a nod and another deep breath, I lifted the bar.

It turns out that lifting was the key to friendship with the Shield. The boys spent the better part of two hours not only helping me work on my form, but showing off their own muscles as well. When my arms had finally given out, I'd made way for the big lifters to 'show me how it's done'.

Seth had collapsed at the foot of the bench, worn out. He'd maxed out at 340 lbs, and was paying for his need to show off. And, of course, the others weren't far behind.

"Holy shit," Dean huffed, struggling to raise the bar back up. Roman chuckled and followed Dean's movement, ready to help if he needed it. But Dean managed to hook the bar, and earned a round of applause from Roman and I as he sat up slowly.

"That's fuckin' heavy," he wheezed, shaking his head. When he started to ease himself up, I held out my hands and he chuckled, slipping his into mine. Though I really didn't do much to help him stand, he kept his hands in mine as he stepped over Seth to slump against the wall.

"You can all see how it's done in the big leagues," Roman smirked; he didn't even need a spotter. He laid back and lifted the bar, doing a couple of easy reps as I gaped at him.

"Fuckin' showoff," Dean muttered, shoving off the wall and moving to nudge Seth with his foot. "You alive?"

" _Mmm_ ," he mumbled into his arm. "I'm starving."

"Yeah, I think it's time to wrap up," Roman agreed, hooking the bar and sitting up. As much fun as I was having, I had to agree. I needed to get back before Nikki came looking for me. Knowing my best friend, it wasn't far-fetched.

"You wanna grab a bite with us?" Dean asked as we started to clean up. As much as I wanted to...

"I'll take a rain check on that," I sighed. "Nikki's waiting for me, and I've still got to pack before we head to the arena tonight."

For a moment, Dean looked genuinely upset, but he nodded in agreement instead.

"Yeah, same with us."

As we all finished tidying up, and I'd grabbed my duffel, Dean caught my eye.

"You gonna behave yourself tonight?"

"Oh, you mean am I going to sit back and let you beat up my friends?"

All three boys nodded. I snorted and shook my head.

"Yeah. I don't think so. Nice try though," I added to Dean, and he shrugged. He grabbed his own bag, and as the others packed up, he turned to me. He was closer than I'd been expecting, and I had to tip my head back to look up at him.

"Just means I gotta ruffle those feathers," he hummed, then reached out and took hold of my wrist. He lifted my arm up and studied my finch bracelet, smiled, and lowered it again.

"Just means I can level you in the ring again," I teased, smirking up at him as we headed for the door. I gave Seth a nod goodbye, and returned the quick side-hug Roman gave me as I passed.

"See you 'round, half-pint," he teased, winking at me as Dean and I headed into the hall. He again rested his hand on my back to guide me to the door I'd come from. So sue me if I slowed a bit and sank into his touch.

"Thanks for letting me come hang out with you guys," I said to him as I leaned against the door. "It was a lot of fun."

"Yeah, it was," he said, smiling down at me. "Y'did real good, Finch."

"Thanks for helping me. Except, you know what this means now."

Dean gave me a curious look as I flexed my muscles dramatically. "I'm one step closer to doing my own powerbomb on the Shield."

He let out a laugh of surprise, shaking his head at me. As I gave him a challenging stare, Dean swallowed his laughs and presses his hand above my shoulder, leaning down over me.

"You really think you can pull it off, darlin'?"

"Don't tempt me, Ambrose," I threatened, giving him a smirk as I playfully pushed him back. "I'm going easy on your right now since you were so nice to help me lift."

"Sure, Finch," he chuckled, looping me into a hug. I wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled closer, resting my head against his chest as he engulfed my shoulders with his massive arms. Seriously, those arms were meant for hugs.

"Drive safe," he told me as we pulled apart. "I'll see ya in the ring, Finch."

"Better watch yourself," I teased, backing out of the door and giving him a playful glare. He smirked and leaned on the doorway, arms crossed, watching me leave. As I pulled out of the parking lot, I watched Dean in my rear view until he disappeared from sight.

* * *

Damien tugged his bathrobe a little tighter, giving me the side-eye as he studied the schedule for the night. I gave my unwilling tag partner a grin as I went back to searching for my name.

Vickie still didn't like me, it seemed. I wasn't anywhere on the lineup for tonight. Which meant I either had a night full of shenanigans, or I'd have to make my own matches. As I debated my options, Damien gave a sympathetic laugh; and I glanced at him, brows raised in question.

"It's a shame you're no longer found interesting by the WWE Universe," he lamented, smirking proudly at the board. "Now that your novelty has worn off, they've made room for the bigger names."

 _Shenanigans it is._

"Oh, don't feel bad, Dames," I told him quickly; he skittered aside as I reached out to rest a hand on his arm. "Vickie promised she'd let us debut _Jamien Sandless_ next Monday! I've already got our matching robes -"

He made a noise of disgust, looking like I'd just ripped the mustache off of Cody.

"Absolutely preposterous!" he nearly shrieked, already high-tailing it down the hall. "I will not allow this defamation -"

"Wait! Come back!" He let out another shriek and sped up. "Don't you want to hear our new theme music?!"

"Lawless!" a new voice barked from the opposite hallway; snickering to myself, I turned and gave Cody a two-fingered salute. The mustached man was storming towards me, clearly unhappy with my latest exchange with his 'best friend'. As I shook my head and looked back at the schedule, an idea came to mind.

Fast as I could, I shot forward and snagged the marker, changing the time slot of Cody and Damien's match from 9pm to 10pm.

 _This oughta be interesting_ , I hummed to myself, casually adding _\+ Jamie Lawless_ to the end of 'Rhodes Scholars'. Cody snatched the marker out of my hand and wiped my name off, glaring down at me. I gave him the most innocent smile I could muster.

"Quit antagonizing Damien," he ordered, crossing his arms to try and look intimidating or something. I scoffed.

"I don't _antagonize_. I simply talk about the future we have together, and he gets all emotional about commitment."

"You know exactly what you do," he scolded, mustache twitching. I fought to keep a straight face. "All I ask is for one night that's terror-free."

"And I'd like an industrial bedazzler. We don't always get what we want, Codester."

"Don't call me that," he griped, finally turning his attention to the board. His frown grew a little more. "I thought we were on at 9..."

"You're mistaken. _Jamien Sandless_ is on at 9," I began, going for the marker again. He swatted my hand down and let out an annoyed huff, turning and stalking back the way I came. Once he was out of sight, I changed the board back and then scampered the other direction, heading for Randy's locker room.

As I rounded the corner, though, I found myself stumbling upon the Viper himself, doing a steely-faced promo with Matt Striker. As much fun as it'd be to crash the interview and add to my list of shenanigans, I knew better. Messing with Rhodes Scholars was one thing. Crossing Randy Orton was something I knew not to push. More than I admittedly already did, at least.

"There's 29 other competitors," Randy said, catching my eye and giving a smirk. "But there's only _one_ Randy Orton."

Rolling my eyes, I went to skirt past the cameras; to my surprise, he snagged my hand and pulled me to his side. The crowd let out cheers as I gave the camera – and Matt – a cheeky smile.

"Jamie Lawless, what a surprise," Matt said, moving closer like he wanted to interview _me_ now. "We were just talking about the Royal Rumble –"

"About how I'm the only real competition for the Viper, right?" I goaded; Randy snorted and then casually slung his arm over my shoulder. He leaned in and I turned to look up at him; he gave a smirk.

"Listen here, kid. Just because I trained you doesn't mean –"

"Well, well, well. Randy and Jamie," Heath Slater said, coming up to us with Jinder and Drew on either side of him. "Now it seems like you two think you're gonna win, but we got news for you!"

"Yeah," Jinder growled at me as Drew leaned in towards Randy.

"Wet got news!"

"3MB has just entered the Royal Rumble _bay-bay!_ "

Randy and I exchanged bemused looks before he pulled his arm back and we turned to others, shoulder-to-shoulder, arms crossed, as Heath kept going.

"Which means we got the best odds of winnin', which _means_ ," he teased as Jinder sneered at me again. "3MB is gonna be headlinin' Wrestlemania!"

"I mean, is there even a point to the Rumble anymore?" I asked Randy in mock-defeat. "Do we just surrender? Walk ourselves out and quit the WWE?"

He let out a heavy breath and shook his head, following my lead.

"You ask a lot of good questions, Jay. I mean, I guess the only one left is…" he turned his sharp eyes to Heath, and the ginger 'rockstar' actually took a step back. "Which one of you jokers is gonna be facing me tonight?"

Clearly, they hadn't been expecting that. All three of them shared looks of puzzled concern. The Viper and I patiently watched them scramble for an answer.

"Pick your poison," Heath finally offered, clearing his throat as they all crossed their arms to match us. "You can have lead guitarist, Jinder Mahal. _Or_ you could have lead bass, Drew McIntyre. _Or_ ," he flipped his hair over his shoulder. "You could have _me_ , the front man!"

"Well, Mr. Frontman," Randy said slowly, taking a step forward. "After our match tonight, you won't be playing the air guitar anymore."

Heath's eyes widened as Randy smirked, turning and heading down the hall. I gave the boys a two-fingered salute and headed off after him to his locker room. Except, Randy came to a stop a few doors down and then turned to smile down at me.

"What, you're not getting ready for your match?" I hedged; I hadn't seen my boyfriend all weekend. So what if I wanted a little alone time with him? Randy, catching my drift, snorted and shook his head.

"I actually need to go have a few words with Vickie." I made a face. "I know. Trust me," he said, lowering his voice just a hint as he swept his eyes over me. "I'd rather be with you than her."

"I could come with you," I started as Randy pushed off the wall. He gave me a dry look as he began to back down the hall.

"I don't think so, trouble maker. You're already on her bad side."

Okay, true. I let out a huff and did my best to look lonely and dejected as he reached the end of the hall.

"Meet me at gorilla in ten minutes. I need my valet to back me up."

He winked at me as a smile took over my face. _Fine_ , I'd survive a little longer without a hug. Still mildly dejected, I turned and trudged back down the hall. No point in going back to the locker room. The twins were in a meeting with Caranno, and John was off at one of his Make-A-Wish events. All that was left was Bryan, and he'd gone off to fight with Kane the second we got here.

Before I could even host the possibility of hunting down Damien and putting Nikki's _Nair_ to use, a set of hushed voices caught my attention.

"I don't like it either, but what choice d'we got?" Dean said in a clipped tone. Immediately I scampered after the sounds, turning down a side hallway I hadn't seen before. Maybe trouble _did_ find me.

Dean had his back to me, caught up in his discussion with Roman and Seth. The other two were too busy bickering with each other to see me come up beside Dean as Seth argued,

"It's bullshit! He thinks he can boss us around and hold out on our money?"

"You guys seriously thought Heyman and Punk would pay you without problems?" I laughed, making all three boys spin to stare at me in surprise. Seth immediately scowled, but to my surprise both Dean _and_ Roman seemed pleased to see me.

"This isn't your business, _Barbie_. Get outta here."

"Maybe you shouldn't discuss top secret alliances out in the open, Princess Sparkle."

"I told you not to call me that," Seth started; Roman clamped a hand on his shoulder and tugged him back, rolling his eyes at us.

"I'll catch up to y'guys in a sec," Dean said pointedly, turning and giving his boys a look I couldn't see. Seth muttered something smart under his breath that earned an elbow from Roman.

"Don't be long," he reminded Dean as he towed Seth out of sight. Dean gave me a look as we fell into step together. I raised my brows at him.

"You really gotta rile him up?"

"He started it," I argued, shrugging as Dean snorted. "Besides, I'm bored. What else do I have to do?"

"I dunno… mess with the schedule for tonight?" Dean mused; my eyes went wide and I pressed my lips together. How did he know about that?! "Y'know. Just as an example, darlin'."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," I told him quickly, and Dean chuckled lowly. Before we turned the corner, Dean moved ahead of me and cut me off. He leaned a shoulder against the wall and crossed his arms.

"My silence is gonna cost ya," he warned, and despite all the implications in my head and the blush creeping up my cheeks, I managed to give him a cold stare.

"Okay. I don't tell Triple H about your deal with Punk and Heyman, and you don't tell Rhodes Scholars."

Dean ran his tongue over his teeth as he studied me, eyes again glinting with the smallest hint of arousal at my tone. As the shiver only Dean could bring raced down my spine, he moved to lean over me.

"Don't think I was negotiatin', Finch."

A hand locked onto Dean's arm and ripped him back. He shot me a quick, knowing smirk, and then spun to face Randy.

Oh shit. This wasn't gonna - _wait_. Dean's smirk. Had... Had Dean known Randy was watching us?

"There a problem here?" Randy asked him coolly, whole body tensing as Dean pulled free.

"Nah. Just havin' a talk with -"

"You mean you were just gettin' the hell out of here," Randy cut in, moving to the side and snagging my hand, pulling me to his side. I gave Dean a look to play nice; he gave me a smirk, and then a very obvious once-over.

Randy's entire body bristled as he stared furiously at Dean. The cocky bastard gave a chuckle and began to back down the hall.

"See y'round, darlin'," he threw out, giving me a wink before he turned and disappeared around the corner. As soon as we were alone, Randy rounded on me so fast I let out a squeak of surprise.

"What the hell was that about?" he hissed. "You friends with Ambrose now?"

When I blinked up at him, still taken aback by his sudden movement, he let out a huff of irritation and stalked back the way he came. After a quick check to make sure no one was near, I ran after him and then linked my hand with his, pulling him to a stop. He turned, eyes still burning in accusation. I gave a squeeze.

"He caught me messing with the schedule to prank Rhodes Scholars, and I asked him not to tell. He was just trying to intimidate me, Randy. It was nothing. I promise."

"And looking you over?" he challenged, though he wasn't nearly as fired up as he had been a moment ago. _Thank God_. I gave an amused snort.

"He was just trying to get under your skin," I said, giving him a pointed look. Randy huffed, but to my relief he just shook his head.

"Do you really have to pick fights with _everyone_ , Jay?"

"Yes," I told him with a cheeky smile. Randy swept his gaze around us, and then grabbed the back of my neck and pulled me to him. He ducked down and gave me a quick, powerful kiss.

"Sorry," he mumbled against my lips. When he pulled back, I wrapped my arms around him and hugged tight.

"It's okay. I'll try not to be such an instigator."

"No you won't," he laughed, hugging me back and kissing the top of my head.

An angry shout came from just around the corner and we practically jumped apart; Bryan and Kane came into view a heartbeat later. Thankfully, my goad-faced brother was too busy griping about their loss to notice how guilty we had to look.

"You just left me laying in the ring!" Bryan griped, over-exaggerating his limp as they came down the stairs. Kane _and_ I rolled our eyes.

"Oh come off it, you big baby," I teased, nudging him as they passed. Bryan turned and glowered at me. "The Prime Time Players are a good tag-team. No shame in taking a fair loss."

"No one asked you," he griped, sounding like a five year old; I snorted as Kane snagged his arm and hauled him down the hall. I shot my moping brother a wink before turning back to Randy.

"Ready, baby?" he murmured, dipping low to steal one more kiss as soon as the coast was clear. I gave a quick nod, clearing my throat and composing myself just as his music hit.

" _And his opponent, accompanied by Jamie Lawless, from St. Louis, Missouri, weighing 225… he is the Apex Predator… Randy Orton_!"

Randy and I stalked slowly down the ramp, eyeing our competition. The three guys were still striking poses in the ring. We paused just before the ring to share a look of bemusement, then bumped fists; Randy climbed into the ring as I peeled off to the side, ready for the match. As the bell rang, Jinder and Drew rolled out of the ring and stood on the side across from me.

The match was – to no one's surprise – under Randy's control from the start. After a few hard hits to the jaw, Randy bundled him into the corner, and drove his shoulder into Heath's stomach. The ref, of course, grabbed Randy's arm and pulled him back.

"Come on ref, let 'em fight!" I shouted, earning myself a few finger-points and angry words from Jinder. I stuck my tongue out at him and he actually looked affronted.

As Randy reluctantly backed up, Heath capitalized; he rushed forward, pummeling the Viper with desperate forearms. Randy hit the turnbuckle hard and got a kick to the chest as he reeled. But just as with Randy, the ref stepped in and pulled Heath back.

That was all Randy needed. He kicked Heath in the stomach – just to give a bit of revenge – and then gave him a headbutt for good measure. The ridiculous rockstar stumbled back to the far ropes, dropping down as he tried to get his bearings. As Randy stalked towards him, he scrambled back, begging for mercy.

Randy, of course, went to grab him anyways, and Heath shot up. He'd been faking! Randy couldn't brace quick enough, and he was thrown out of the ring, right between Jinder and Drew.

Shit!

I raced around the ring as Drew ran for Randy. He turned to take out his attacker, and Jinder went to jump him. I ran up the steel steps and jumped, landing on Jinder's back. Arms hooking around his neck, I used my momentum to swing us around and drive him into the barricade. Randy caught me as I stumbled back, and we gave each other a thankful nod.

As Randy jumped on the apron to get back in, Heath kicked him in the face and sent him flying back. Randy slammed into me, and the both of us fell into Jinder. Drew, recovered now, jumped on top of us and began pummeling Randy as Heath distracted the ref.

Quick as I could, I squeezed out from between Randy and Jinder and hooked my arm around Drew's neck. He let out a shout of alarm as I literally ripped him off the pile, throwing him into the steel steps. That got the refs attention, which thankfully kept Jinder from going after Randy.

The Viper rolled back into the ring, and I got between the apron and the rest of 3MB. The boys eyed me dangerously as they approached, smirks widening the closer they got. At the same time they dove at me; Jinder grabbed me and pulled me from the ring as Drew jumped onto the apron.

Using Jinder's momentum, I surged us forward and slipped down from his arms, catching his legs as we hit the barricade. I jumped back and threw his legs up, easily flipping him over the barricade. Spinning fast, I ran back and dove into the side of Drew's legs, knocking him hard off the apron and onto the steel steps.

As Randy positioned Heath on the ropes for his DDT, he caught my eye and gave me a wink before he slammed the poor 3MB member onto the mat. That was it. Match over. Randy riled the crowd up and then fell into position as Heath staggered to his feet. Randy leapt up, hit the RKO, and slithered over his opponent for the pin.

 _"One… two… three_!" Randy's music hit and the crowd went wild. " _And the winner… Randy Orton_!"

Without warning, Jinder and Drew grabbed me by the arms from behind and threw me hard into the barricade. I let out a huff and fell to the ground as they turned and dove into the ring to take over the Viper.

As fast as I could, I scrambled to my feet and slid under the bottom rope. Just as Drew jumped onto Randy's back, I snagged Jinder's feet and ripped them out from under him. He let out a shout as he hit the mat, and then rolled to glare at me. I smirked and slipped out of the ring just as Randy dropped Drew in an unforgiving RKO.

"Think you're tough!?" Jinder spat at me as Randy joined me outside the ring; I paused our retreat and raised a brow at him as he grabbed a mic. "You couldn't beat me fair one-on-one!"

The crowd jeered at his challenge as I let out a laugh; taking the mic offered from a nearby cameraman, I shrugged and suggested,

"How 'bout we find that out tonight?"

Randy let out a sigh and grabbed my arm as Jinder let out a cold laugh.

"I will see you in the ring, you worthless child!"

I gave a two-finger salute as Randy finally managed to get me backstage.

"Really, Jay?" Randy sighed, frowning down at me. I gave a shrug in response.

"If Vickie won't give me a match, I'll just make my own."

"That's not how this works."

"It is when I'm in charge of my booking," I pointed out with a shrug. As Randy went to argue, shouting rose up from the halls. We - and the other staff standing around - watched in amusement as Damien came around the corner.

"CODY!" he hollered, pausing and spinning on the spot, looking for his best friend. I barely stifled the snort of amusement. "CODY! We're next! Where are you!? CODY!"

He spotted me and his whole body went tense. My brows raised and I held up my hands.

"I swear, I didn't –"

"Don't lie to me, you heathen!" he screeched, jamming a finger at me. "What have you done with him?"

"Who?" I started, and when he opened his mouth, I added slyly, "oh, you mean the person coming between _Jamien Sandless_?" Damien's face fell into a horrified stare and I shrugged my shoulders, giving him an innocent smile. "Haven't seen him."

"I will find him," he began, edging past me, finger still pointed and shaking now. "And I will ensure you are punished to the full extent of the law!"

"That a threat or a promise, Dames?"

He gave a wordless shriek of frustration before he spun and sprinted down the hallway, shouting for his mustached side-kick. I let out a laugh and turned to grin up at Randy; he was gone.

What the hell?

It was my turn to spin around, looking for my boyfriend. He'd _just_ been here. Where'd he have to go without telling me!? I let out a huff and turned again, then headed for his locker room. I passed the schedule board and saw _Jamie Lawless vs Jinder Mahal_ written in after Rhodes Scholars. Which meant – depending on how quick they sorted out the schedule mixup – I had about five minutes to find him before I was up.

After glancing into the break room – which only had a couple of refs – I made my way to his locker room. I went to walk in, and stopped in surprise when the door didn't budge. It was _locked_? He never locked his locker room unless I was in there showering. I gave a few hard knocks and stepped back, arms crossed, trying not to scowl as much as I was.

I waited nearly three minutes before I accepted he either wasn't answering, or he wasn't in there. As much as I wanted to wait longer, I was out of time. 3MB was already dancing down the ramp to their music. Apparently I wasn't getting a valet.

As best I could, I pushed my irritation out of my mind. Randy was a busy guy. He probably had things to do, people to see, places to go without letting me know before he disappeared into thin air…

 _Knock it off, Lawless_ , I told myself as I jogged the steps of gorilla. Last thing I needed was to be distracted. It was undoubtedly three against one; at least this wasn't the Shield. I actually stood a chance on my own.

" _And his opponent, from Ouray, Colorado… weighing 117lbs, Jamie Lawless_!"

The crowd erupted as my music hit, wiping out all the frustration and nerves welling inside me. A grin took over my face as I danced out, throwing up my piece sign at the top of the ramp. The crowd cheered louder, mimicking my movement; fans leaned over the barricades to slap my hand as I danced down to the ring.

Jinder stood in the far corner of the ring with Heath and Drew on the apron behind him. They eyed me as I vaulted over the top rope, turning to grin at all three of them. Heath and Drew slapped Jinder's shoulders as he let out a roar and surged towards me. The bell rang, and I matched his steps, circling him in the center of the ring.

We locked up fast, and to my surprise, our strength was matched pretty well. Which, honestly, didn't say a lot for Jinder. The two of us battled for dominance, stumbling into the turnbuckle. As we fought to get the one-up, the ref hooked his arm across my waist and pulled me off to break the hold.

"I know, I know –" I began; Jinder ducked under the ref's arm and went to slam me into the far ropes. As the ref jumped aside I side-stepped and wrapped my arm around Jinder's neck. He let out a noise of surprise as I twisted my body around and brought us down to the mat, getting him into a headlock.

His long legs worked well against me, though. He got them up under himself and stood, lessening my hold and managing to stand. As I tried to twist and get away, he looped _my_ neck now and held me tight to him.

He turned and bounced us off the ropes, running forward with the momentum. I pulled free, and as I righted myself, he bounced off the _other_ ropes and slammed his body into me. I let out a squeak of surprise and flew back, hitting the mat and skidding across the ring.

 _Ouch_.

Lucky for me, though, 3MB was all about showing off. Jinder flaunted his one-up of me to the crowd, giving me time to get back to my feet. As he turned, I copied his move, bouncing off the ropes and then slamming into him, knocking him onto his back.

He stared up at me in outraged disbelief as I smirked and gave him a wink. He shoved to his feet, and as I danced back he kicked out and caught me in the shin with his boot. I let out a yelp and jerked away, glaring.

"C'mon, Mahal," the ref chastised; as he shoved to his knees, I danced behind him and kicked him hard in the thigh. As he dropped again the ref threw his hands up. I gave a cheeky grin and went to follow my opponent. Jinder scrambled back to his boys, clutching his thigh, crying out in pain.

"Really, Lawless?" the ref scolded, and I held my hands up in innocence, giving Jinder 'room to recover' as the ref continued to scowl at me. Come on, he started it! I reluctantly backed up as Jinder staggered to his feet; without warning he surged past the ref and wrapped his arms around me from behind.

No way I was letting myself get suplexed! I grabbed his wrists and forced his arms back before he could lock in his hold. He let out a shout of frustration as I twisted and then kicked him hard in the stomach. He doubled, and I grabbed his neck, dropping him into a DDT.

As I went for the cover he rolled aside desperately, getting pulled from the ring by his partners. The ref shouted at him to get back in the ring, and Jinder shook his head. _Really_? Okay then.

I ran to the ropes and leaned over the top, grabbing a handful of Jinder's hair and pulling hard. He shouted in pain and quickly scrambled onto the apron to lessen my hold. I skittered back and pulled harder, forcing him back over the top rope.

 _Hell yeah_!

As he staggered, I gave a hard backhanded chop across his chest, and then shoved him back to the ropes to go for a buzzsaw kick. Drew jumped onto the apron and pushed his friend out of the way. I gave a shrug, and though the ref warned me not to, I spun and kicked _Drew_ as hard as I could.

He sprawled back onto the ground by the announce table and the crowd cheered. As I turned for Jinder, he grabbed a handful of my shirt and shoved me back. I stumbled and hit the ropes, and more hands grabbed my shirt to pull me out of the ring.

I hit the mat and glared up at Heath, who was smirking over me. As he hauled me to my feet I surged forward and caught him with a shoulder to the chest. He hit the corner of the announce table and stumbled, slumping into the barricade. Drew hooked my arm and threw me to the ground in a hard hip toss.

The breath left me, and I laid stunned for a few moments, trying to get my bearings. The ref started the count out, and moments later Jinder was standing over me. He grabbed fistfuls of my hair and pants and hoisted me up, tossing me back into the ring. Sure, now that his friends had roughed me up, he was ready to take the win.

Not happening.

As he laid over me for the pin I shoved him off hard, rolling onto my hands and knees to try and get to my feet. He recovered faster than I did, and threw a hard kick into my ribs; I let out a shout of pain and tried to get away, slumping against the bottom rope. He kicked me hard again in the chest, and as I fell onto my back, he used the top rope as leverage to jump up and then land hard on my exposed ribs.

Thankfully the ref actually did his job, slipping between us and shoving him back as I pulled myself to my feet with the ropes. He turned to kick me again and I ducked, driving my shoulder into his stomach as hard as I could. We stumbled back; as Jinder hit the ropes, I bent and wrapped one arm around his neck and the other behind his legs.

Using the momentum, I surged to the side and lifted Jinder up onto my shoulders. The crowd erupted as I spun and flipped him over, landing him hard on the mat. I dove down and covered him for the pin.

As the ref hit _two_ , a hand caught my ankle and ripped me back. Heath had broken the damn pin! I let out a snarl and kicked out at him, sending him back into the announce table. As Drew rushed me and jumped onto the apron, I leapt up, grabbed his hair, and then dropped down. His face hit the top rope and he let out a shout as he fell back, landing on Heath as he staggered forward.

Both men dropped, and Jinder was still down! I turned on my knee and fell across his chest, scooping his leg as the ref dropped next to us again.

" _One… two… three_!"

My music filled the arena as I jumped to my feet, throwing my hands up in victory. Three on one, and I still came away with the win! As Drew and Heath struggled to their feet, I gave a two-fingered salute and vaulted over the opposite ropes, jumping off the apron and backing up the ramp.

As I turned and went backstage, I nearly collided with Randy. He caught my shoulders and pulled me down the steps of gorilla to study me better.

"Hello to you too," I said, letting him examine me; 3MB stumbled back a few moments later, supporting Jinder in the middle of the three and glaring daggers in my direction. I beamed at them as Randy finally let go of me and stepped back.

"Are you okay?"

"Just fine," I promised; my ribs were a little sore, but nothing was broken and I wasn't bleeding. Good enough. "Are _you_ okay? You just disappeared earlier."

Randy gave me an apologetic smile as we turned and headed down the hall.

"I'm fine," he assured. "Sorry about that. I had a meeting with Hunter that I was running late for. I didn't know your match was so soon –"

"I thought Hunter was at the Make-A-Wish event tonight. With John," I cut in, frowning a bit. Randy made a face of surprise.

"Well he was there," he dismissed, shrugging his shoulders as he glanced back down at me. "You promise you're okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," I assured, and then frowned a little more. "But how could he be there? The event is in Brooklyn? How would he be back so –"

"Hey, I was gonna ask," he said, nudging my arm with his. "Did you wanna grab dinner tonight? Come sleep over?"

My cheeks flushed a bit and I looked up at him. Usually it was _me_ making the plans. So I nodded quickly and smiled up at him.

"That sounds nice," I told him, letting my frustrations from earlier fall away. I'd won the match and wasn't worse for wear. Not having him valet for me wasn't the end of the world, right? Besides, it'd been a while since we'd had some time to ourselves.

"It does," he agreed. "I was thinking we go by that pizza joint –"

" _Who the hell do you think you are_?!"

Randy and I both froze, and before he could move to stop me, I was poking my head around the corner. Brad Maddox was seriously facing off with Paul Heyman. Which meant he was plotting something for Ryback's match against Punk.

"You're not gonna talk to me that way!" he continued, and when Heyman stood up a little straighter, he added quickly, "Not when I can be of service to you."

 _No freakin' way_.

"Don't even think about it," Randy hissed, pulling me back to him. I turned and gave him a sharp look; he rolled his eyes and let out a heavy sigh, knowing the fight wasn't worth it. " _Fine._ I'm gonna go take a shower. Don't get in over your head."

I gave him a quick peck on the cheek, and then all but ran around the corner.

"I mean, I've still got my referee shirt," Brad continued. "I could go talk to Vickie –"

I grabbed a fistful of his sweater and ripped him back; he gave a squeak of alarm and stumbled into me. Heyman actually gave me a nod of thanks before he turned to get back to his phone call.

" _Ow_! Let _go_ of me!"

"Quit meddling!" I chastised, throwing him into a stack of boxes. He slumped down and glared resentfully at me.

"Oh come on, _you_ meddle!"

"Yeah, but I can actually stand up for myself," I said pointedly, dusting off my hands and then planting them on my hips. "I'm not letting you mess up Ryback's chance. Got it?"

He opened his mouth to argue and I jammed a finger at him.

"You interfere, you get _anywhere_ near that ring, and I will spear you in half, you little weasel. Got it?"

He snapped his lips together and gave a quick, nervous nod. With a final scowl, I let him go, and he practically sprinted the opposite direction. No way was I letting Heymen and the Shield get the one-up on the Big Guy.

Brad gave me one last terrified look before he disappeared around the corner; with a satisfied smirk, I headed for the locker rooms in search of Ryback. It wasn't hard to find the other half of Team Squeakback.

Kofi and Santino gave me nods of greeting as I came inside, dropping onto the bench that Ryback was sitting on to wrap his wrists.

"Hey, Squeak," he said with a smile, accepting the gloves I handed him as he finished up. "Nice match out there."

"Thanks," I chuckled. "You ready for tonight?"

"Yeah, so long as it's just me an' Punk. I got that title as long as it's fair."

"I headed off Maddox for you," I said, hopping up and falling into step with him. "And Heyman's not a physical guy. All we gotta worry about is the Shield."

Ryback let out a heavy sigh, and I rested a hand on his arm as we paused at Gorilla. When he looked down at me, I saw the worry in his eyes. I gave a sympathetic smile.

"I got your back. And all you gotta do is get up the ladder, not get the pin. Take those steps two at a time and rip it down. I'll be out there if anything happens. I promise. You'll kick his ass, Big Guy."

I wrapped my arms around Ryback's waist and squeezing tight. He chuckled and folded his massive arms over my shoulders, hugging me back as I added, "I believe in you."

"Thanks, Squeak," he said sincerely as we stepped apart. As his music hit, he turned and jogged up the steps, disappearing through the curtains. I moved and hopped up onto the crate right by the stairs. I was here, and I was ready. Anything happened, he'd have his unofficial tag partner.

The match was hard and physical from the start. The two men met briefly in the ring, and then it was a war between who could throw the other into something painful. With every hit of the steel steps, or every face into the ladder, I winced and cheered.

I was more invested I this match than my own. Ryback _had_ to win. He deserved that championship more than that jackass in the ring. As I threw my hands up, watching Ryback slam Punk into the apron, a bright pink sweater caught my eye.

 _Maddox_.

He looked around suspiciously, and then ducked down a far hallway that led to the arena. Oh _hell_ no. I was _not_ letting him screw with Ryback! I leapt off the crate and raced after him, fire in my veins.

I rounded the corner and grabbed Maddox roughly, slamming him into the wall. He let out a scream more feminine than mine and flinched down into his sweater. A can of mousse fell from his hands as he stared at me in surprise.

"Jamie?!"

"What… what are you doing?" I managed, letting go of the terrified man and stepping back, eyeing him in concern.

"Just because _you_ don't understand fashion and style doesn't mean you have to attack me over it!"

"I thought –" I stared at him as he grabbed the mousse and glared at me, smoothing down his sweater.

"I know I'm irresistible," he huffed, gently patting his curls back into place. "But this is just ridiculous. Get a hold of yourself."

I watched him walk down the hall, disappearing into the diva's styling area. Okay, so maybe I was a little wound up. At least Brad really _wasn't_ a threat tonight. That didn't mean Ryback was in the clear, though. There was still the Shield, and they'd been too quiet tonight for my liking.

 _Maybe they're mad at Heyman,_ I considered, heading back to gorilla, remembering the conversation I'd walked in on earlier. _Maybe they're taking a night off._ The match was still going strong, and as the optimistic person I was, I kept that thought at the front of my mind as I let myself get caught up in the match again.

The men were still going fast and strong; Ryback dove for Punk, Punk got his knee up and caught the big guy in the face. Ryback slumped against the turnbuckle and I winced; there was no way a knee to the face _didn't_ hurt. Punk wasted no time, running and throwing himself into Ryback, slamming my friend into the corner again. He looped an arm around Ryback's neck and turned for the running bulldog.

Except Ryback was ready for it. He grabbed Punk and pulled him back, then scooped his arms under Punk's legs and threw him up and over the ropes. Punk had half a second to flail before he went straight through the table below.

" _Yes_!" I cheered, throwing my hands up and scaring the life out of the poor stagehands around me. I didn't care – _Ryback was going to win_!

He didn't waste any time tossing out the battered ladder and pulling in a new one. I was jumping up and down, hands clasped, grin so wide on my face it hurt. _Finally_! A fair fight with Punk, and now the title he deserved! Ryback climbed fast, pausing only a few times to steady, before reaching up. He grabbed the belt and –

 _No_!

The lights went out for a split second, long enough for panic and dread to surge through. _No, no, NO_! I chanted, sucking in a breath to try and keep calm. Maybe it was nothing. Maybe it wasn't as bad as I knew it was…

When they flickered back on, Ryback wasn't alone. My worst fear for the night had been confirmed.

Dean and Seth were on the ladder across from him, beating him back from the title. My vision literally went red. I was sprinting for the ring - for my _friend_ \- before I even realized it. He was still up on the ladder, trying to beat down Seth and Dean, still across from him. Roman was the only thing between me and some good old fashioned ass-kicking, and he was no match for me right now. He saw me coming and braced for impact, ready to grab me; I didn't have time to deal with him. I dropped down and slide between his legs, going too fast for him to even swipe at my ankle.

In a second I was in the ring, hopping onto the ladder. Ryback caught sight of me and actually looked relieved to have backup. His desperation only fueled my anger; I grabbed the back of the boys' vests with either hand and ripped them off my friend mercilessly. They hit the mat hard; I hopped down as light as I could and steadied the now-shaking ladder.

And of course, the numbers were against us. Always against us. Roman was in the ring now, pulling Ryback down. Except the Big Guy was pissed too, and Roman wasn't ready for the explosion of fury. He was thrown over the ropes before Ryback was even all the way off the ladder. Dean surged past me, going for my friend, and I caught the back of his vest. With all my strength I jerked back and made him stumble into the ropes.

He met my eyes, trying to give a playful smirk, and actually looked surprised at the fury in my expression. I capitalized on the distraction and shoved him back-first over the ropes, enjoying the thud of him hitting the ground more than I should have. Seth's hands grabbed my hair and jerked me back; Ryback went to help and I motioned wildly to the ladder.

"Get the belt!"

He gave a sharp nod of understanding and turned his attention to the title as Seth hauled me back. With an elbow to the stomach, I got him to drop his hold. He stumbled back and I snagged the loops on his vest. With all my strength I hauled him forward, and then flung him over the ropes after Dean.

The ladder Ryback was on swayed ominously and I immediately went to steady him. He had just gotten to the top when the three vest-wearing assholes swarmed us again. Dean bundled me back from the ladder as Roman and Seth pulled Ryback down to the mat.

"Get off me!" I snarled at Dean, throwing a forearm at his face; he deflected and pinned me in the corner.

"It's just business, little Finch," he tried. I brought my knee up and he just barely moved back enough to take the hit in his stomach instead of between the legs, like I'd wanted.

"It's just bullshit," I spat, shoving him back from me as he struggled to suck in a breath. I had a _lot_ more to say, but the rest of the Shield wouldn't let me keep going.

Roman and Seth grabbed Ryback and flung him into the corner. The Big Guy barely avoided crushing me into the turnbuckle. As he went to move, the sound of steel-on-skin jolted through me.

Ryback let out a grunt of pain and dropped to his knees, slumping against me. Seth stood behind him, chair raised for another hit as the rest of the Shield watched and laughed. Without warning I lunged forward – as much as I could with Ryback pinning me in the corner – and snagged the chair.

Seth scrambled to grab it again as I threw it over the ropes; fat lot of good it'd do me right now. Improvising now, the boys grabbed Ryback and pulled him off me; I went to fight them off, and Roman got between me and the others.

"I don't think so," he growled; I went to hit him and he grabbed my arms, lifting me up and then slamming me back-first onto the mat.

 _Ow_.

I was a lot lighter than the weights he'd been lifting this morning, that was for sure. My breath struggled to come back as Roman helped the boys push Ryback out of the ring. I knew where this was headed. Fast as I could, I struggled to my feet; I wasn't letting them powerbomb Ryback again.

Except the fourth and final part of the problem had finally reared his ugly head again. Punk was climbing into the ring to hold me off. We were finally getting the faceoff I'd been wanting, and it couldn't have come at a worse time.

As much as I disliked Punk, I couldn't argue that he was actually a decent wrestler. He was smaller, but like me, he knew how to use that to his advantage. He was fast, and he was smart. Every move I made to get to Ryback was intercepted; every hit I threw was blocked or countered.

It was taking all I had to keep from letting Punk kick my ass. I was helpless, once again, as the Shield got my friend into position.

"Ryback!" I shouted, again trying to dodge around the obnoxious little weasel in the ring. Punk hooked his arms around my waist and tried to lift me into a German suplex. I countered fast, throwing my weight to the side and off-balancing him. We hit the mat hard, and I rolled up and jumped to my feet. I reached the ropes just as the Shield powerbombed Ryback through a table, right onto the steel steps below.

He landed hard and didn't move. My heart fell to my feet; I was moments too late. They had taken out Ryback and cost him the title. _Again._ I had let him down. After all the promises I'd made myself _and_ Ryback, all the threats I'd thrown out, I hadn't been able to keep the fight fair.

As sad regret washed over me, Punk capitalized on my distraction. He gripped my hips with surprising strength and I let out a squeak of alarm as he flung me up over the ropes. My arms and legs flailed as I tried to get my bearings, bracing for a hard impact. My back sank against some _one_ , not some _thing_ , and arms wrapped tight around me.

Dean had caught me.

He stumbled a bit but easily kept his footing - and his hold - as he turned and stormed after Roman and Seth, hopping me up to lay over his shoulder. Ryback was still lying motionless; I struggled to get to him, twisting to try and free myself. Dean's grip tightened and I let out a snarl of frustration.

"Dean! Let go!" I spat, trying to shove off him and get free. He growled something I couldn't hear and squeezed a little tighter. I was stuck looking over Dean's shoulder, left to watch as Punk climbed the ladder and pulled the title down. He'd won.

Shield marched me up the ramp, pulling me away from my friend and pissing me off even further as Punk's music played around us.

This time, though, I had some backup against the three-on-one situation. Randy was in front of the Shield the second they got backstage, practically foaming at the mouth.

"Get your fucking hands off her, Ambrose!" he snarled, moving to grab me. Roman and Seth immediately stepped between us and Randy made a noise of rage, trying to get to me.

Dean had eased up just enough to let my feet touch the floor, and I used it to spin myself around in his arms to face Randy. I gave him a reassuring look, but he didn't see it. Randy was staring above my head; Dean tightened his hold on me, and Randy's twisted into cold, possessive fury.

"Let go of her. _Now_."

The man holding me chuckled; I turned to look up at Dean, and saw the smug satisfaction on his face as he pulled me impossibly closer. Was he… was he making Randy _jealous_? A burst of surprise and irritation surged through me and I caught my captor off guard, slamming my elbows back into his stomach. His hold slackened and I turned back to face him again.

Dean went to tighten his hold again, and froze at the expression on my face. He actually took a step back, holding up his hands to let me go. Playtime was over. I'd deal with his unnecessary flirting or whatever he thought he was doing later; right now, I had a score to settle for my friend.

"Look," I hissed, backing away between Roman and Seth. Randy took my hand immediately to pull me to him, but I held my position to glare at all three men. "I _know_ you're working for Punk."

All three kept neutral expressions on their faces, trying to play me off. Whatever; they could pretend all they wanted.

"I'm not stupid, you know. And you guys aren't either, so I can't figure out _why_ you're wasting your time doing his dirty work. Whatever. I know you have your reasons, and like I said before, _I don't care_. But when you come after my friends… Screwing over Ryback? I'm not letting that slide."

"'Course you ain't, darlin'," Dean drawled, backing up with his smirking friends as he shot me a wink. "Love it when you're riled up over me."

Randy had me back against his chest in a heartbeat, livid and fuming. I reached up and rested a hand on the arm wrapped around me; we couldn't take on the Shield alone, and I had bigger fish to fry.

"Wanna come with me?" I asked softly once they'd disappeared, turning in his hold and resting my hands on his chest. After another few moments he dropped his gaze to me fury still etched into his expression.

"Where?"

"Ryback's probably with the medic now," I sighed, reluctantly distancing myself from him as we heard other people approaching. He led the way down the hall wordlessly, shoulders tense and fists still balled. He didn't answer my question, but when we reached the medic room he kept moving.

"Gotta go, I'm meeting some friends after the show." As I opened my mouth to ask about our plans, he added, " _alone_. I'll text you in the morning."

My heart sank just a bit as I stared after him. We'd been having such a good time, and one little thing, _again_ , had ruined our night. I watched him walk away until he was around the corner, and then stood in silence for a few more moments.

Whatever. Randy was an adult, he could do what he wanted. I'd learned Friday that there was no point in hounding him about things he didn't offer up willingly, so I didn't want to waste my time sulking.

Instead, I knocked twice on the medic's door. Doc stuck his head out and actually looked relieved to see for once. And I could hear why.

" _No_!"

" _Yes_!"

" _No_!"

" _Yes_!"

"Please," Doc said quickly, stepping aside as Bryan and Kane kept at one another. "Make them stop!"

That explained why he hadn't come out to help Ryback and I. With a roll of my eyes I came inside and stuck my head around the corner. Bryan had an icepack on his knee – _what a baby_ – and Kane stood over him, both yelling and red in the face.

" _Hey_!" I shouted, making both men jump and turn to look at me. "Would the two of you shut up already!?"

"Excuse you," Bryan huffed, scowling at me again. "My tag partner and I are having a _private_ conversation!"

"Then here's a novel idea. How about you and your tag partner learn to use your inside voices?"

Both men scoffed at me, but thankfully went back to bickering at a normal volume. I turned back and got an appreciative smile from Doc before he nodded his head to the other side of the room. There was a curtain up to hide the other man in the exam room; I could see his sulking figure, and my heart dropped just a bit. I came up to the curtain and knocked on the wall, leaning around and meeting Ryback's eyes. He didn't offer a smile. He just observed who had arrived and dropped his gaze back to the ground.

"Hey Big Guy," I said, coming up and squeezing the hand resting on his knee. He didn't respond. "You alright?"

"Fine," he murmured, still not meeting my gaze.

"Good," I told him with a smile, trying to stay upbeat. "Hey, I was thinking that Friday, we can see if Booker will let us team up and -"

"Think I'm gonna skip outta Smackdown," he cut in, voice so dejected the sadness was tangible. My face slowly fell into a frown as I stared at my friend. I rubbed his arm gently and ducked to catch his eye. He turned away.

"Hey. Ryback. Talk to me."

He lifted his eyes and stared straight ahead, swallowing hard and pressing his lips together. I stood patiently, still rubbing his arm reassuringly as I waited for him to speak.

Finally, he looked down at me, and his expression took my breath away. He looked _heartbroken_. Completely defeated, moreso than after TLC, and _that_ had kicked his ass. He gave a careless shrug of his shoulders and murmured,

"You just don't get anywhere here playin' nice, Squeak."

My heart constricted as I watched the resignation take over his face. He slid off the table and I moved to stop him. His hand came up, gripped my shoulder gently, and nudged me aside.

"Hey, it's okay. Shield got the one-up again, and it sucks. I know. But I've got your back. We'll take 'em out, and you'll get -"

"I'll see you next week," he said softly as he opened the door. He glanced back and gave me a sad smile as he added, "stay safe out there."

The door shut heavily behind him

* * *

 **Dean**

Seth, thankfully, had opted to go pull the car around for them. Dean didn't have patience for his snarky comments tonight. Roman had pointedly stayed quiet, letting Dean sulk in the mess he'd made.

So he'd kinda been a dick, hangin' onto Finch like that in front of the Viper. He shouldn'ta smirked. Shouldn'ta pulled her closer. 'Cause sure, it looked like he was just doin' it to rile up Orton. But if Dean was bein' honest with himself – which Roman made him be too fuckin' much – it'd hurt him too. He wanted to be the one to hold onto her like that.

Hold his girl close and comfort her when she was upset.

'Course, he was the reason she was so pissed off. _Again_. But it wasn't like he could help it. An' if she was _his_ girl, like she shoulda been, he could tell her all about the messed up politics that they'd been roped into. Maybe she'd understand. Even fuckin' forgive him for pullin' all that shit on that gorilla she was so damn fond of.

Maybe she'd even –

"Quit doin' that to yourself," Roman cut in, suddenly inches from Dean's face; he gave a start and moved back, barely keeping the yelp of alarm to himself.

"The fuck you talkin' about?" he rasped, trying to play it cool as he all but fuckin' hyperventilated.

"Quit torturing yourself over the shit you can't have."

Dean gave his brother a scowl as he went back to packing his bag. The _'Cin City_ ' keychain had found a permanent place on his bag, and he stared at it as Roman continued.

"You wanted this, Dean. You wanted her to move on." He looked up at Roman as his brother hardened his stare and said quietly, "you wanted her to live her own life and find someone that was actually good enough for her."

With a harsh laugh, Dean threw the last of his shit in the bag and zipped it up. Slinging it onto his shoulder, he stalked past Roman and made for the door. He paused for just a moment, long enough to look back and lock eyes with his best friend.

There was a fire burning in Dean that he hadn't felt in a while.

Desire. Determination. _Purpose_.

He'd fucked up. He _knew_ he had. He hated himself for ruining his chances with Finch. She was all he wanted, all he fuckin' thought about. He'd had her, and he'd pushed her away. Right into the arms of someone actually somehow worse than he was an' _fuck_ if he'd let that conniving snake hurt his girl.

"Yeah?" he asked, and Roman raised a brow in challenge. "Trust me. Orton ain't the one."

The locker room door slammed shut behind him, echoing down the hall as Dean stalked for the car. No way he was losin' out on his chance with Finch. He wasn't the best, but he was pretty fuckin' far from the worst.

And not a goddamn thing on earth was gonna keep him from his girl.

* * *

 _Thank you all so much for sticking with me. I know sometimes life gets in the way and it takes a while to update, but to all of you that keep on reading, I appreciate you more than words can say!_

 _As always, please review, follow, and favorite if you enjoy the story! I love seeing what you think of it so far, and I'm always open to suggestions!_

 _As always, check out jonmoxbrose on tumblr and find me on twitter, username is lunaticfinch! Please leave me your feedback, I love knowing what you guys think! I hope you liked the chapter, more coming soon!_


	17. What If?

_Thank you so much to the best beta in the world, crazy-wild-and-free! Thank you for all you do, darlin!_

* * *

 _This is Randy. Leave a message and I'll get back to you._

"No you won't, " I muttered as I hung up, jamming my phone back into my pocket. I'd been sitting on the curb outside the hotel for almost an hour now, waiting for that insufferable jackass.

Since Raw, I'd barely spoken to Randy. He called me Tuesday afternoon to tell me he was leaving for the next town a day early, and then last night, asking me out to lunch.

Which we should have been eating as I sat there, scowling at the Miami scenery. I'd blown off an afternoon with Brie and Nikki to sit outside the hotel and sulk. And really, I wasn't trying to whine as much as I was.

I'd just been looking forward to spending some time with him away from the ring. He hadn't answered me all day, but he'd had time to post a gym picture on Instagram. As petty as it sounded, I couldn't decide if I was more hurt or irritated. He had time to post a stupid picture, but not text me back?

I'd contemplated calling Randy for the fourth time when a shadow fell over me. I tipped my head back and found myself staring up at Dean. He looked almost as surprised to see me as I was to see him.

"What're you doin'?" he asked; I let out a huff and leaned back against his legs.

"Waiting for my lunch date. You?"

"Talkin' t'you," he said, giving a smirk. I snorted, and crossed my arms over my chest, scowling straight ahead. "You okay?"

"Peachy."

"Y'look pretty pissed off for a peach," he pointed out; I tipped my head back onto his knees to look up at him again.

"I've been sitting out here for an hour. I'm starving and getting more annoyed the longer I sit here."

Dean _hmm_ 'd and shook his head.

"It's a real shame y'got plans. Me an' the boys are headin' out for Chinese."

My stomach rumbled at his words and I let out a groan. He chuckled and nudged me gently with his foot. I reluctantly sat up, thinking he was leaving, but he came around to stand in front of me.

"Y'wanna come? We got room in the car."

"I do," I started. "I just... If Randy comes to get me -"

"Call him again. He don't answer, you come with us. Deal?"

Dean raised a brow in challenge, and I smirked up at him, pulling my phone out. He crossed his arms and stood patiently in front of me as I called Randy. Twice. Both times it went to voicemail.

"Sound's like you're ours," Dean declared, holding out his hands to me. I took them and let him pull me to my feet. Our hands lingered together for a moment as he guided me back onto the sidewalk.

"Sounds like it," I agreed; worry swam through the back of my mind. If Randy came to get me and I was off with other people... But you know what? It was an hour later and he couldn't do me the decency of answering his damn phone. He could have fun at the gym.

I let Dean lead the way back through the hotel. He guided us to the back exit where I saw Roman and Seth leaning against the wall, waiting. Roman smiled at me as I came up to the boys.

"Well look who it is," the Samoan began, giving me a hug in greeting. As we pulled back, Seth crossed his arms.

"What, you're not mad at us still?" when I raised a brow at him, he added, "About your big angry friend?"

"Ryback?"

They all nodded.

"Oh. I'm mad," I assured, and when the three of them tensed, I shrugged. "But what happens in the ring, stays in the ring. I'll deal with you jerks tonight. But for now..."

"For now you want Chinese," Dean guessed, and I nodded quickly. He chuckled at me and rested his hand on the small of my back to guide me after the others. "C'mon. Let's get some grub."

* * *

As I scooped the peppers onto the side of the plate, I caught Seth eyeing me with a look of both disappointment and annoyance. I slowly sat my fork down and flicked my brows up.

"What?"

"Those're like, the best part of the stir fry!"

"They're too hot!" I objected; he scoffed. "I don't do good with spicy stuff!"

"You're such a baby," he informed me, reaching over and snagging one, then popping it in his mouth. I made a face as he chewed and swallowed. "See? It's not -"

He let out a cough, and then gasped. He coughed again, face starting to turn red from the heat of the pepper, and he reached for his water. Roman snagged it away and held it up out of reach, smirking at his brother.

"Roman!" Seth wheezed as his eyes watered. "Not funny!"

"You sayin' Jamie's not a baby for not eating them?" he mused, moving the cup higher. Seth coughed and glared at him. "You gonna take it back?"

"Fine! Fine! Okay!" he wheezed, shooting me a look through his watery eyes. I grinned and then, after a few more moments, nodded at Roman. He handed the cup back and we watched as Seth drank it desperately, giggling to ourselves.

Dean sank down into the seat next to me, takeout boxes in hand, eyeing Seth curiously as he finally surfaced from the cup. Water was dripping down his chin and his face was still bright red.

"They tried to kill me," he rasped, and instead of showing sympathy, he leaned over and high-fived Roman, then high-fived me.

"Should'a finished you off. More leftovers for me."

"Dick," Seth muttered, wiping his face before going back to his water. As Roman and I continued to giggle, my phone lit up with a new message. I grabbed it quickly, hoping to hear from Randy; Dean looked over as I stifled a sigh.

It had just been Nikki asking what colors I was wearing that night so she knew what nail polish I needed. Dean leaned onto my arm and propped his chin on my shoulder, watching me type.

"Pink?" he asked, making a face; I turned and gave him a scowl, pointedly ignoring how close we were. No matter how much my stomach fluttered.

"Got a problem with pink, Ambrose?"

"Makes his thighs look big," Roman pointed out, grinning as Dean flipped him off. He and Seth scraped their food into their containers; as I went to do mine, Dean grabbed my plate.

"Here," he said, handing me the container. He shoveled my stir fry into the box for me, and then stacked our plates. A smile toyed on my lips as we gathered our things to leave. For the big, bad wrestler I'd known Mox to be, he was a softie at heart.

Dean carried my leftovers for me as we followed Roman and Seth to the car. Princess Sparkle was still complaining about the pepper, and blaming me for it.

" _You_ were the one that felt the need to show off" I pointed out, climbing into the back with Dean. "No one made you eat them."

"You knew I'd try and prove you wrong! You set me up!"

"You really tryin' to say she's pulling psychological warfare on you?" Roman laughed, giving his brother a look of disbelief. Seth nodded vigorously. As the two of them bickered in the front, I pulled my phone out again and dialed Randy's number.

 _This is Randy. Leave a message and I'll get back to you._

"What, lover boy ain't answerin'?" Dean asked, watching my expression as I tucked my phone away and shrugged.

"Doesn't look like it. He's probably just busy or something," I muttered, trying not to be as hurt as I was. Dean went to say something, but Seth turned in his seat to give me a smirk .

"So what, you're gonna go gossip and paint nails with your girls?"

"Thought I already was," I threw back; Roman and Dean snorted as Seth's face scrunched up into an annoyed sneer before he turned back around. I gave the back of his head a cheeky grin as I added, "Brie and Bryan are having a 'date day' and Nikki and John are doing things I don't want to be a part of. If you wanna just drop me at the hotel -"

"What, we ain't good enough for your company, cupcake?" Roman challenged; I gave an unamused frown and sighed,

"You don't get enough of me in the ring?"

"S'nice to hang out without havin' to put you through tables an' shit," Dean informed me, giving a shrug when I glanced at him in mild surprise. Roman was nodding with Dean; Seth was still scowling.

"If I'm not getting on your nerves yet then sure, why not?"

Seth gave a dramatic groan and Roman started listing off all the annoying things I'd done since Survivor Series. As I laughed, I spared a glance at Dean. He had a genuine smile on his face, like he was happy with my decision. When he caught me smiling back he cleared his throat and immediately put a scowl on before turning to look back out the window.

Mine stayed with me the rest of the drive.

* * *

"So day with the Shield translates to grocery shopping?" I asked, following the boys into the store. Roman grabbed the cart as both Dean and Seth split for separate aisles, bickering about who got to pick the flavors of ramen noodles. I fell into step with Roman as he offered a shrug, glancing down at me.

"Three big, strong men go through a lot of food in one week," he pointed out. I scrunched up my face and ticked off on my fingers as I listed,

"So that'd be you, Dean, and you again?"

Roman snorted and shook his head, letting one of _his_ real smiles peek through.

"What you got against Seth?"

"Nothing," I assured, studying the aisle as we browsed lazily. "It's not my fault he's so easy to rile up."

Roman gave me a ' _huh, good point_ ' face as we paused at the cookies. He held up a box of chocolate chip and began to study it intensely as I turned and looked around. The package at my eye level was a thing of the 'heads or tails' oreos. Half black cookie, half blonde cookie.

"Oh my god," I gasped, snagging them and grinning so wide it hurt. Roman spared me half a glance from his own cookies and asked,

"What's wrong?"

I held them up and laughed,

"It's Seth!"

Roman busted out laughing with me, snagging the pack and then laughing harder as he studied them. I doubled over, tears in my eyes, which just made Roman laugh even harder.

"Oh my fucking god," he wheezed, letting me take the pack back. "That's fucking hilarious!"

"I need to find Dean!" I gasped, racing down the aisle. I whipped around the corner and spotted him a few rows down. He looked down at me, bemused, as I scampered up to him with the cookies behind my back.

"What's that look for?"

"Have you seen Seth?" I giggled, earning a frown and a slow shake of his head.

"Uh, no… Why?"

"Because _I_ have," I sniggered, pulling the cookies out. Dean let out a bark of laughter, which only intensified as Roman came around the corner, still wiping tears out of his eyes. Dean looked over my head and snorted as he tried to stifle his snickering. I spun and grinned up at Seth, who looked a healthy mix between confusion and worry as he came towards us.

"Uh, what's goin' on?"

"Hey Oreo!" I teased, and the boys behind me howled with laughter. Seth immediately glared at me and in defense I held up the cookies. He gaped and snatched them out of my hands.

" _This_ is what you guys are - _really_? This isn't even funny!"

"Half blonde, half black," I told him between giggles, pointing at his hair. He narrowed his eyes at me, and I grabbed the cookies out of his hands. "Think you mixed up 'fashion statement' with 'late night snack', Oreo."

" _Don't_ call me that, and _don't_ put those in the cart!" he snapped, reaching for the bag as I went to drop them in. I hugged them to my chest and swatted his hand away. He went to grab them again and I danced out of his reach, ducking behind Dean. I pressed against his back, clinging to his arm as I peeked around and sandwiched the cookies between us.

"They're good!"

"Go get regular oreos then!"

"They aren't the same!" I argued, ducking back as Seth moved for me again. Dean actually sided with me, putting his arm out and knocking Seth back away from me, earning an exasperated glare from the scowling cookie.

"They don't taste any different from other oreos!" he chided, moving at me again. Dean crossed his arms and kept a firm barrier between us as I held tight to him.

"They so do! Roman, tell him."

"Subtle differences," the Samoan informed his brother, giving me a swift wink as he steered the cart back down the aisle. Seth went off on a tangent about psychological warfare again as he followed.

Dean reached around and looped an arm around my shoulders, tugging me out from behind him. For a brief moment I was tucked into his side, my own arm wrapped over his back, leaning into his hold.

Neither of us pulled apart right away, and neither of us seemed to mind. I could smell the faint hint of laundry detergent on his hoodie, mixed with his aftershave. His arm flexed around me, and I almost literally drooled at the thought of his muscles wrapped around me.

But a moment later we were both pulling apart, smiling briefly at each other before we headed off after the others.

* * *

Smackdown was in full swing by the time the four of us got into the building. We'd had to double back to the hotel twice - once for my bags, once for Seth's deep conditioning facemask treatment he'd forgotten.

Yeah, I wasn't letting him live that down.

"You gonna stay outta our way tonight?" Dean asked, smirking at me as we

headed down a back hall; being seen with the Shield probably wouldn't be the smartest thing for me right before Royal Rumble.

What with them beating up my friends at every chance they got. I still had a score to settle for Ryback.

"I think you've got us mixed up, Ambrose."

"Do I, darlin'?" he asked, running a tongue over his teeth as he and the boys studied me. We came to the end of the hall and I began to back up, heading in the direction of my friends.

"I don't have time to argue. I gotta go find Randy," I said as I began to back down the hall, giving the boys a smile. "I'll see you guys later."

Dean shared a mischievous look with the boys that made me pause before I rounded the corner. I raised a brow as Dean said slyly,

"Bet we can find him first."

My eyes narrowed as the boys started to back down the hall going the other

way. They paused at the opposite corner, all three sets of eyes locking onto me in a challenge. Oh, it was _on_. At the same time we all spun on the spot and took off in opposite directions.

Sheamus looked up as I skid into the break room, looking around wildly. He met my eyes and gave a questioning look.

"You seen Randy?"

"Haven't, lass. Sorry," he added as I let out a huff of frustration. I managed a quick smile of thanks before I spun and took off. The three locker rooms I passed were near empty, and the few superstars I burst in on hadn't seen him either.

I skirted the diva's locker room for now; Randy wouldn't go there without me, and I didn't have time to explain what was going on to Brie and Nikki. Instead, I ducked out into the parking garage and made a sweep through the busses. Just in case he'd come looking for me there.

Coming up empty again, I let out a snarl, and rushed back inside. I was low on time; Shield were experts at finding their targets, and I was clearly not the next Sherlock Holmes. I sprinted down the hall, eyes set on the interview room ahead of me. I was running out of places to look -

" _And he's going to that special place_ -"

I nearly fell over trying to come to a stop. Stumbling and slumping against the wall, I skittered back to look up at the monitor I'd just passed. Randy was just getting to his feet, eyes on Cesaro, ready for an RKO.

The ring! He was in a match! My heart soared, and I peeled off down a side hall headed for gorilla. Because if Randy was in the ring and Shield found him first… I glanced at another monitor as I rounded the corner. Randy was bent over, waiting for Cesaro to get to his feet. I still had time.

As I rounded the last corner, ready to rocket up the steps and onto the stage, I heard Cole say from behind me,

" _This is the second time Shield has ambushed Randy Orton!_ "

What?!

I whirled and stared at the screen in disbelief. He'd been just fine a second ago! Now he was curled in the corner of the ring as the boys towering above him kicked at his back and ribs. Dean bent and grabbed his leg, and Seth grabbed his arm, hauling him into the center of the ring. Roman threw his head back and let out an _OOOO-WAAAA_ as the other two lifted my boyfriend up onto his shoulders.

Shit!

I cursed under my breath as I sprinted out of backstage, racing down the ramp. The crowd was cheering for me, trying to urge me on as I raced for Randy. I wasn't quick enough, though. The second I reached the ring, the Shield powerbombed the Viper into the mat.

Fast as I could I climbed onto the apron and vaulted the top rope. Roman stayed standing over Randy to keep him down as Dean and Seth turned to me. The boys shared a dark grin as they advanced on me, trapping me against the ropes. It was Dean that moved to stand over me, slick smirk on his face as his eyes burned into mine.

"Beat ya," he breathed; I fought the shiver at the top of my spine and scoffed.

"I saw him first!"

"How come you're second to the party?" Seth sneered, coming up beside me and tugging on my hair. I swatted his hand away and turned my glare onto him.

"Back off Oreo," I threatened, earning a scowl from the disgruntled cookie. Dean smothered a snort and I turned back to him. "I won. I saw him on TV. How do you think I knew where to go?"

"Oh, you ain't out here for Orton," he informed me, running a tongue over his lips. This time the shiver couldn't be held back.

"What am I here for then, Ambrose?" I challenged, and to my surprise he shivered too. He moved impossibly closer and grabbed the rope on either side of me, boxing me in. I tried to hold my ground, but as Dean leaned down I had to inch away. Either that or kiss him on live TV.

"You got a sixth sense for me. You came out 'cause you miss me kickin' your ass as much as I miss kickin' it, darlin'."

For several seconds I couldn't think of a comeback. My mind was shorting out as I stared up into his clear blue eyes. He caught my stumble and smirked wider, leaning himself against me. His chest pressed against mine and his arms closed in on either side as his stubbled cheek brushed over my jaw. His lips grazed my ear as he whispered,

"See y'round, Finch."

And just like that he pulled off of me and backed up for the far side of the ring, grabbing Seth and Roman as he went. The boys threw me victorious smirks as they climbed out of the ring; I held still until they'd cleared the barricade, and then rushed to drop to Randy's side.

"Hey," I murmured, shaking him as I slid an arm under his shoulders. Randy groaned and slowly sat up, letting me hold him in place for a few moments. "You okay?"

"Fine," he growled, pulling away from my touch as he struggled to his feet. I was up in an instant, grabbing his arm and towing him upright. The second he was vertical, he pulled out of my grip and struggled through the ropes. Stifling a sigh of annoyance, I followed my disgruntled boyfriend up the ramp, ready to steady him if he lost his balance.

He didn't stop as we reached backstage, hobbling down the steps of gorilla before taking off towards his locker room. He didn't say a thing until we were both inside and I'd shut the door.

"You wanna tell me what the hell that was?" he growled, back to me, shoulders low and tense as he stared at the lockers. I kept myself tucked to the wall by the door, instincts telling me to give him space.

"I'm sorry," I said quickly. "By the time I found out where you were -"

"Don't give me that bullshit! You left me hanging out there while you were

busy flirting with the fucking Shield!"

"I wasn't flirting!" I said before I could really think about it. Was that flirting? I had no idea. Apparently I did it a lot without realizing. Except this time I really hadn't had any intentions with the boys in the ring, no matter how close Dean had insisted on getting…

"You weren't helping me either!" He threw out, cutting into my thoughts as he turned to stare me down.

"Randy, I didn't even know you had a match!" I argued, throwing my hands up. "You haven't talked to me all day! If you'd just said something, I could've gone out with -"

"Well you were there at the end, and a shit lot of good that did me, huh?" he spat, giving me a venomous glare. I didn't even have time to be hurt at his words as my temper flared.

"How about next time I just let you get your ass kicked by yourself?"

As I turned to leave, his hand caught my wrist. When I didn't turn to face him, he let out a heavy sigh and tugged me back to turn around. I gave him the most heated glare I could, and he softened his expression.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't take it out on you Jay," he said gently, letting his hand trail up my arm. I pressed my lips together, trying to hold my anger, but we both knew I was a sucker for his puppy-dog eyes. "It's just been a long day, y'know?"

So sue me, after a day without talking, waiting to hear from him and sulking all day, having him be sweet to me was too enticing to pass up. When I nodded, Randy took a step forward and gently moved my back to the wall again.

He gave a soft, slowly kiss to my jaw and let his lips trail up to my ear. I knew exactly what he wanted, but I made myself hold still as his hands came to rest on my hips; maybe this time kissing would be enough. Maybe he'd actually follow what he'd told me and stop himself.

Teasing I didn't mind. The kissing, the light touches, the innuendoes, I was okay with that. It was the thought in his head that told him we'd go farther that ruined it for us. Because if he could just be content with this a little while longer, let me get used to this -

He pressed himself against me and I felt his hard cock digging into my hip. My thoughts shivered to a stop as my breath hitched; seriously, Randy?! As I tried to shrink back and pull away, I felt him smirk against my skin, getting the wrong idea from my reaction.

"I'm so pent up…" his hands slid up under my shirt, over my bare skin as he paused at the bottom of my bandeau, fingers toying under the elastic. "Maybe my beautiful girlfriend could give me a hand? Or a mouth -"

"Randy," I said quickly, squirming out of his hold and batting his hands away as they tried to follow me. He let out a low, irritated growl and moved after me again. We bumped into the lockers and he was on me instantly, hands tugging my shirt up as his lips attached to my collar bone.

"Randy, stop!" my hands came up and pushed against his chest; he stumbled back a few steps and let out another snarl of frustration. His eyes were burning, raking over me as he wiped at his lips. Like he was contemplating coming after me again. I held my ground, ignoring my heart hammering painfully in my chest.

He saw the fear in my stance and made a face as he shook his head, turning away from me. Guilt began to churn in my stomach; he was my boyfriend. Was I being unfair? Was I stupid to actually be afraid right now?

"Guess I'm getting too carried away again," Randy threw out bitterly, running a hand over his head as he turned away from me. Frustration burned in my chest, aching as I watched him grab his towel and stalk towards the bathroom. "I'll just take care of myself. Like always."

"Randy, wait," I called after him; the bathroom door shut with a thud and cut me off. I muttered a string of curses under my breath as I turned and stormed out of his locker room.

 _It's his own damn fault, working himself up like that_ , I justified. He knew my limits; if he couldn't hold himself back and respect them, he should know better than to lead himself on. It wasn't like I was making him tease himself.

The farther I got from his locker room, the more the guilt began to burn. My anger churned into a sick, cold slosh in my chest. Because I knew better too. I knew he couldn't handle his own teasing and I shouldn't let him play around with me like that.

 _You're just letting him get mad at you. This is your fault_ , I realized as I slipped into the diva's locker room. _You know what you're doing and you keep doing it. No wonder he gets so mad._

It was all I could do to keep from sulking as I dropped onto the couch between Bryan and Nikki. It took me a second to realize it was the wrong combination on either side of me, and I looked between the two of them for a second.

"Where's Brie?" I asked, glancing at Bryan; I swung my head around and eyed Nikki. "And John?"

"Brie's napping on John's bus," Bryan explained; Nikki elbowed my side and pointed at the TV. John was pacing the ring, in the middle of a heated promo.

"God I just love seeing him all worked up like that," she gushed, putting a hand to her chest as she eyed the flat screen with hunger. "Don't you just want to jump him?!"

"I can assure you I've never felt that desire," Bryan answered, earning a snort from me as Nikki huffed.

"I was asking _Jamie_."

"You seriously think I'm gonna have a different answer?" I scoffed, and she made a face that said, _you never know_. A grimace of disgust slid over my face and I actually shuddered. "I don't ever want to think about Papa John like that. That's just gross. No."

"I'm just trying to cheer you up," she sighed, shifting to curl up against me and wrap an arm around me in a lazy hug.

"Why do I need cheering up?" I asked cautiously; I thought I'd been pretty damn good at avoiding the look of frustrated angst I felt creeping up on me. Nikki shrugged and tightened her hold just a bit.

"You seemed off when you came in. We just figured you'd be upset about Randy being jumped by Shield."

Panic swept through me. Did they know about me and Randy? Had she somehow figured out we were dating? Did she know I was freaking out over my boyfriend because I was terrible at dating and -

"I know we don't really care for him, but he's your friend," Bryan added when I didn't reply; I glanced to him, still mildly panicking, and he offered a small smile. "We get it. You don't have to hide that from us."

"Thanks," I managed, swallowing down the panic and forcing a smile, immediately falling into their assumption. The whole 'friend' thing had totally slipped my mind. I could sulk about Randy and it wouldn't be questioned; sign me the hell up. Nikki smiled against my arm and gave another squeeze. Even when she didn't know exactly what was going on, she knew when I needed a hug.

"You know what'll cheer you up?"

I _hmm_ 'd and glanced down at her, raising a brow. She gave a devilish smirk and wiggled her brows at me.

"Wanna go find Damien and Cody?"

I was off the couch in an instant, pulling her with me as we stumbled for the door. Bryan let out a groan and looked back at us.

"Don't encourage her, Nicole!"

"Too late!" I called back, all but sprinting out of the locker room, Nikki's hand in mine. "Okay, just past nine. They'll both be in the break room eating dinner."

"How do you know this?" my best friend asked hesitantly. "Never mind. I don't want to know."

"You don't," I promised, all but flinging the door of the break room open. The only person inside was still just Sheamus; he looked as perplexed as he had earlier.

"Still looking for Orton?"

"No," I hedged, ignoring the pang in my chest at his words. "You seen Damien and Cody?"

This time, he nodded and pointed to the screen.

"They're out harassin' the Rock. Diggin' themselves into a hole again."

My heart actually jumped and I turned to Nikki, hope on my face. She caught on immediately and groaned, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Do you _have_ to?"

"I _need_ to. I can't walk away from this."

Nikki hesitated for a moment longer, then dropped my hand and moved away from the door, gesturing for me to leave.

"I won't hold you back from your dreams," she teased, and I threw my hands up in the air in victory. I turned to go the opposite way of the stage, but Nikki snagged my hand.

"What, you're not gonna go out there?"

"Not without shaving cream and glitter I'm not," I scoffed, and Nikki rolled her eyes. As she headed back to the locker room, I made a detour to the wardrobe room.

It wasn't my fault they hadn't found my bag of contraband. It was so much easier storing my pranking stuff somewhere John couldn't find it and scold me about. I snagged a few things, hid the bag again, and took off for the ring.

" _So let me make a suggestion,_ " Cody sneered on screen as I reached gorilla. " _Why don't you get out of this ring before you don't have any choice_?"

Damien was sitting on the ropes, holding them apart for the Rock to leave through. The veteran wrestler began to chuckle, looking between Rhodes Scholars as he lifted his mic.

" _So let the Rock get this straight. You saunter down the ramp, you get in this ring - the people's ring - dressed like this, dead caterpillar on your lip_ -"

The crowd erupted and Cody whirled to defend his facial hair as Damien puffed up his chest, ready to defend his friend.

That was my cue.

"That wasn't funny!" Damien hollered, looking around at the crowd as I came out onto stage. The fans spotted me and cheered louder; the tag team in the ring was oblivious, but the Rock glanced my direction.

I'd never talked to the legend before, but something told me he'd be up for harassing the men he was in the ring with. I lifted my own mic as I started down the ramp, tossing the shaving cream as I went.

"You're right, Dames, it wasn't," I agreed; he whirled so fast he almost fell over. "It was hilarious!"

Cody's face leveled into an unamused scowl as I climbed the apron, but Damien began to back away, pointing a shaking finger at me. When I hopped over the top rope, he actually shrieked.

"Get away from us! Get away! Back!" he scolded, swiping his hand at me like he was shooing a dog. I glanced at the Rock and nodded at the robed man in front of us.

"Sorry to interrupt. You mind if I…?" I tossed the shaving cream again and then gave Cody a wicked smile. He actually gasped and took a step back. The Rock swept his hand out in front of him in invitation.

As I turned to face them, Damien jumped between myself and Cody and held up a hand to keep me back.

"Jeanette! Jeanette, no. Let's be civil. I know it's hard for a person of your… disadvantage –"

With a shrug, I lifted the can and sprayed shaving cream in his face. He let out an ungodly shriek and leapt back into Cody, flailing wildly. Cody gave a shout of alarm and barely caught his friend before he hit the mat.

Rock and I burst out laughing as we watched the display. He gave me a nod of approval as I turned my attention to Cody now. The mustached man jammed his own finger at me now, but this time, Rock stepped in.

"Look, man. I just gotta say something. I mean, sweet tap-dancing Jesus, what is on your face?!"

"I am an adult!" Cody exclaimed, gently stroking his facial hair; Rock and I grimaced. "And if I wanna grow a mustache, then I can grow a mustache!"

"Yes, you can," I agreed. "But that still doesn't explain what's all over your lip!"

Cody let out a wordless shriek, diving at me in a blind rage. Rock was between us instantly, catching him in the beginning of a rock bottom. As Cody flailed, the Rock motioned for me and then nodded at the can in my hand. Smirking, I ran forward and emptied the rest of my can all over Cody's face, then jumped back as the Rock slammed him down onto the mat.

Shaving cream flew up everywhere, covering both our shirts - and Damien's robe. Having just got the cream out of his eyes, he looked down and gasped in horror.

"My robe! You heathen!"

Rock eyed me as I reached into my back pocket and pulled out a tube of bright pink glitter.

"You're alright, kid," he laughed as I pulled the lid off. He stuck out a hand. "The Rock."

"Jamie Lawless," I said, shaking his hand briefly before we both turned to Damien. "Here, Dames. Let's accent those wrestling shorts!"

"No, Jeanette! Don't you -"

As he moved for me, I threw the entire container of glitter at him. He was absolutely coated in bright pink sparkles, made worse by the shaving cream still on his face. As he shrieked again, the Rock dove forward and slammed him into another rock bottom.

As the crowd cheered and Rock's music played, I turned to my new-found partner in crime and gave a two-finger salute. He gave a respectful nod and then turned to the crowd as I hopped out of the ring, my mischief completed.

As I got backstage, I had expected to see Nikki waiting for me. Instead, Bryan was leaning against a far wall, watching me with an exasperated smile.

"I told you glitter makes everything better," I said to him, grinning wide. He snorted and reached out to wipe a smudge of shaving cream off my shoulder.

"Was that completely necessary?"

As I opened my mouth to reply, commotion behind us caught our attention. We turned to see Damien and Cody limping down the stairs, coating in cream and glitter. They didn't even notice us as they passed, muttering something about _heathens_ and _slimy injustice_.

"It definitely was," I noted, watching them leave. As Rock got backstage, he gave me his own salute before heading down a far hallway. "Plus, I made a friend!"

"You sure did," Bryan assured me, rolling his eyes. "But you do know you've got a match in like five minutes, don't you? 'Cause getting ready for that may have been more important than harassing Rhodes Scholars."

"A match? Since when!?"

"Since the show began?" he guessed, giving me a look. "Didn't you look at the schedule?"

"I got here late, and then the whole Randy thing," I trailed, tossing the empty can of shaving cream and the empty tube into a nearby trashbin. "Well, shit. Who am I against?"

I hadn't even warmed up today! I mean, unless you counted circling the building in a sprint looking for Randy… I glanced down at myself and quickly wiped the shaving cream off me. Bryan was right. If I was up against a formidable opponent, I should have been getting ready.

And then 3MB's music hit.

When my head snapped up, Bryan let out a laugh at my expression.

"Man, you should've seen your face! What, you think you'd be up against Big Show or something?"

"I'd actually prefer that! I mean, I finally start getting matches each week and it's against freaking 3MB?" I groaned, dropping my head back as Bryan patted my arm.

"This is karma for constantly harassing the other superstars. I'll see you after the match," he told me, guiding me towards gorilla; I gave him an unamused scowl as he ruffled my hair and headed back to the locker room. As my music hit, I took a deep breath and did one last check for shaving cream before I jogged up the steps. I burst out onto the stage and was greeted by a barrage of cheers.

" _And his opponent, from Ouray, Colorado weighing 117lbs… Jamie Lawless_!"

As I danced down the ramp, I paused to slap a few high fives and observe the boys in the ring. Sure, I'd be facing one, but everyone and their grandma knew it'd end up being a 3-on-1 by the end of it.

 _And Randy was griping that I didn't help_ him, I thought bitterly to myself as I hopped onto the apron, vaulting into the ring. _Where's MY backup_?

3MB smirked at me from their corner as I turned and readied myself for the fight. The bell rang, and the ref motioned for one of them to come forward. Heath flipped his hair out of his face and sauntered forward, grinning dangerously at me.

"Let's see how tough you really are, princess," he sneered, stalking forward and beckoning me towards him. Steeling my expression, I shot forward and moved to intercept him. Heath leapt back, hit the mat, and rolled out of the ring before I'd managed to get a hand on him.

As he backed up with Jinder and Drew on either side, I threw my hands up.

"Slater! Get your pathetic ass back in this ring!"

" _Language_ , Lawless," the ref warned, putting a hand on my shoulder to move me from the ropes. All the while, 3MB continued their stupid laughs and sneers from the ramp.

"Think I'd waste my time on _you_?" Heath guffawed, elbowing his friends as they made faces at me. I jammed my hands on my hips and turned to the ref.

"I'm getting him back in this ring," I warned, and the ref shook his head.

"Not a chance. You start a brawl outside the ring, it's a disqualification!"

"Says who?!" I demanded, staring at him in disbelief. The ref scowled at me and tugged at his jersey to make a point.

"Says _me_. Now keep it in the ring, or else -"

The mat shivered, giving me just enough of a heads up. I whirled towards the ramp just as Heath jumped to his feet, lunging for me. On instinct I spun and planted a hard heel kick to his chest, sending him hard onto his back.

As Jinder and Drew rushed for the apron, I jumped over the gasping ginger and slammed into the ropes, making them leap back.

"Three on one, lets do it!" I challenged, holding my arms out. The other two hedged away from me, sharing questioning looks with one another. Keeping an eye on them, I backed up to Heath and dropped down. Scooping a leg, I leaned myself back over his chest, smirking at his 'backup'.

" _One… two… three_!"

The bell rang, and I let his leg drop instantly. Seriously? My entrance had been longer than that! I shook my head as I laughed, getting back to my feet and staring down Drew and Jinder.

There was movement behind me; I tensed and turned, ready to be jumped. Heath, however, wasn't even on his feet. Still whimpering from my kick, he dragged himself past me to the apron. Drew scooped him up and the three of them backed up the ramp as I gave a two finger salute.

" _It was almost unfair, putting Slater into a match with Jamie Lawless_ ," Cole laughed on commentary. JBL snorted and said,

" _Well, if you ask me, she's lucky she caught the band on an off night._ "

"Off night my ass," I called to JBL, earning an alarmed look from the old wrestler as the ref gave me another warning on language. After throwing my hands up to the crowd, I vaulted the ropes and jogged backstage myself.

"Eager to get back to your mischief?" Bryan laughed, passing by me with Kane. We slapped high-five as we passed one another; Kane gave me a fleeting sneer.

"Me? Mischief?" I feigned, turning to grin at my best friend. "Speaking of, you guys need one more?"

Kane made a noise that sounded almost like a snort of amusement, shaking his head as he stalked up the steps and headed onto stage.

"What he said," Bryan told me, giving a cheeky smile before he followed his angry red tag partner onto stage. With a dejected huff, I turned around and made my way towards the locker room.

Okay, so maybe a part of me missed being Team No-Less. Sue me. What was better than teaming with your best friend and kicking ass?

 _Making up with my boyfriend_ , I mused, veering down a side hall and taking the short cut to his locker instead. Again we'd barely spoken all day, and now we were in a fight. I hardly saw him as it was, and maybe if we could just _talk_ instead of freakin' _argue_ …

I leaned on the wall beside the door and gave a few hard knocks. After nearly a minute, I knocked again and leaned closer.

"Randy? It's me. Can we talk?"

Nothing.

Tentatively, I pressed my fingers to the door and eased it open just a hair. The bench his bag was on earlier was empty. I carefully leaned inside and glanced around; totally empty. I let the door shut with a thud as I turned to leave.

Dean was leaning on the wall across from me.

"Orton left a while ago," he informed me; I fought to keep the hurt off my face as I shrugged my shoulders.

"I figured. Just thought I'd check before I packed up."

"Guess you weren't listenin' last time. You're a shit liar, darlin'," he told me, beckoning me to follow with a quick jerk of his head. What else did I have to do? I jammed my hands in my pockets and followed him down the hall.

"What've I got to lie about?" I asked, sneaking a glance up at him. He did the same to me and answered,

"We really gonna do this?"

"I'm not doing anything," I pointed out simply. "Except, y'know, recovering from my 3-on-1 handicap match I just won."

Dean actually let out a bark of laughter and shook his head as I feigned hurt.

"That was more of like a _half'a_ one-on-one, Finch."

"What, no congratulations?" The smirk that came over Dean's face made my heart skip a beat, and I had to look away before I got lost in it.

"You beat Heath Slater. You really braggin' about that?"

"Eh," I made a face a face of agreement. "Good point. So how about I brag about fighting off the Shield?"

Dean snorted and glanced down at me in amusement. I gave a cheeky smile as he shook his head.

"You didn't fight us off, Finch. We showed you mercy and left without kickin' _both_ your asses." As I made a noise of disagreement, Dean nudged my arm with his. "So now that you beat around the bush, you gonna tell me what's up with you an' Orton?"

The smile faded off my face and I felt my shoulders sag just a bit. Dean came to a stop and tugged me back as I went to keep walking. I kept my eyes fixed to the ground and heard Dean let out a sigh.

"What happened?"

"I screwed up again," I admitted, finally getting off my chest how I'd been feeling all night. Now that Dean was in on the secret, he was pretty much the only one I could vent to. "I let him get carried away and then I shut him down."

Dean _hmm_ 'd and then guided us over to a crate along the wall. He hopped up onto it and patted the space next to him in invitation. Slightly less graceful, I scrambled up and settled next to him. Our thighs rested against each other, and his massive arm pressed up against me; subtly as I could, I leaned against him. He was comforting; he eased the frustration and the guilt running around my head and let me just _think_.

"So, you tellin' me he got himself worked up an' now he's pissed it didn't go further?"

"Yeah," I said meekly, twisting my fingers together in my lap. "I know better. I know he's having a hard time holding back, and I shouldn't lead him on like -"

"Finch," he cut in, voice sharper than I'd been expecting. My head snapped up and I met his gaze; he looked angry, but not at me. He reached out and took my hands in one of his, stopping my fidgeting. "You ain't leadin' him on."

"I let him kiss me, and we flirt back and forth -"

"Leadin' him on would be gettin' him in bed an' then just walkin' away," he argued, shaking his head. His thumb started a slow rhythm against the back of one of my hands. "You been up front with him about how far you wanna go. If he's gonna be a fuckin' idiot and get himself goin', that ain't on you."

"He's my boyfriend," I started, and Dean's face darkened.

"Don't fuckin' matter. That don't give him the right to do whatever he wants with ya. An' it don't give him the right to be a fuckin' dick to you when he gets upset."

"I just… he told me before we started dating that I lead him on. And I had no idea I was. So now when he says stuff like that, I can't help thinking it's true. That I'm just being a jerk to him."

Dean was quiet for a couple moments, eyes fixed on the wall ahead. He kept his hand folded over mine, thumb still running over one absently. He let out a slow breath and finally said quietly,

"Orton's a grown man. He's old enough to know his own limits, an' you were upfront an' gave him yours. If he ain't strong enough to control himself, that's his own fault. Trust me when I tell ya, it ain't you leadin' him on, darlin'. It's him bein' selfish."

"But I mean, shouldn't I be more open to him? Shouldn't I, y'know... " my face flushed and I had to look away from him. "I dunno, have sex?"

"Is that what you want?" he asked, voice almost so quiet I missed it.

"No," I said, just as softly. "At least, not right now. I dunno. I can't explain why, it just… I don't feel right about it."

"Don't do any shit you don't wanna do. Trust me. It's your body. An' if he really cares about ya an' respects ya, he'll understand that."

I pulled my hand away from Dean's, and felt him tense. I could tell he thought he'd done something wrong; he turned to me fast to stop the escape he thought I was making, so when I moved towards him and wrapped my arms around him, he froze in surprise.

"Thank you," I said into his chest, taking a deep breath and letting the scent of mint-and-musk wreathe around me. He recovered a heartbeat later and looped his arms around my body, tucking me closer.

I felt his cheek rest against the top of my head as I listened to his heart beating steadily beneath my own.

"'Course, Finch. You gonna be okay?"

"Yeah," I sighed, reluctantly pulling away. After the crazy night I'd had, Dean's calming hug had been exactly what I needed. His hands trailed over my arms and back as he did the same, like it was hard for him too.

 _Don't go down that path, Jamie_ , I warned myself as we both hopped off the crate. We turned to each other and offered gentle, honest smiles.

"You can, uh, text me, if y'need me," he offered, sounding like he wasn't completely sure of what he was saying. I quirked a brow and he admitted, "I don't really do the whole textin' thing much."

"Don't worry old man," I teased, giving him a wide smile; his face drew into a scowl as I headed back down the hall. "I'll text you and bring you into the current decade."

He flipped me off and gave wry smile before he turned and headed down the hall. I giggled to myself as I headed the opposite direction. I still had to deal with Randy's temper tantrum, but looking forward to texting Dean made the night seem a little easier.

"Ugh, I missed you so much," Nikki whined, nudging me with her shoulder as she grabbed another cotton ball. "Like, seriously. We never get time together anymore."

I hummed in agreement as I took another bite of pie, looking between the cheesy infomercial and Nikki's nail work.

"I missed you too," I agreed, and then took a breath before adding, "but I think you had an ulterior motive for tonight."

Though she never stopped cleaning off the nail polish, I didn't miss the flicker of panic over her face. She carefully set the cotton ball down and then looked over at me. The smirk on my face couldn't be helped.

"What do you mean?"

"Let me guess. Bryan told Brie I was upset earlier, and she thinks I'm hiding something again," I sighed, and got my answer with the grimace that came over Nikki's face. I groaned and dropped my head into the crook of my arm. "I swear I'm fine -"

"I know you are," she assured quickly. "You know how Brie is. And, I mean, sometimes it does feel like you're hiding things from us."

Again, guilt prickled over my skin. God, I wanted to tell her about Randy. Talk to her about all the shit that kept happening between us and just freaking understand what I was supposed to be doing.

It was only after I'd been silent a few moments did I realize that I hadn't answered Nikki's concern, and I realized how bad that looked. Her concerned gaze was burning through me; I blew out a breath and let myself slump over in defeat.

"I'm not hiding anything from you, Nik. I swear," I added as she gave a snort of disbelief. "I just…"

I had to ask her. I had to understand. I'd gotten Dean's advice, but I needed my best friend. She knew what to do in situations like this. She'd been there a few times, and she knew how to handle everything a relationship could throw at her.

"Jay, you know you can talk to me. About anything," she said gently, rolling off her stomach onto her side to face me. "I thought we agreed no more big secrets."

 _What she doesn't know won't hurt her_ , I sighed to myself. _Gotta give her something though_ …

"I know, Nik. I've just…." I took a breath, and then took a chance. "Can I ask you something? No questions asked?"

About a thousand different emotions flitted over her face, but she gave a quick nod. I was quiet for another few moments, and then asked softly,

"How did you know when you were ready to sleep with someone?"

Nikki let out a breath and then rolled onto her back, scooting to get closer to me. I followed her movements and we laid next to each other, arm to arm, as she thought out her reply.

"When I didn't have to think it through," she said simply. I rolled my head to the side to study her as she continued, "my first time, with my ex-husband, I spent like a week debating about it. And even then when we did it, I was still questioning it."

"Well, I mean, it's good to debate about it, right?" I edged, trying to justify the constant battle in my mind. Nikki pressed her lips together and shrugged.

"Maybe on the simple stuff, like _do I want to bang him on his mom's couch_ -"

"Ew, Nicole!"

"I'm just saying!" she giggled, and then rolled her head to face me as well. "But seriously. My first time with Dolph -" I made a face and she snorted. "I mean, it just happened. Nothing held me back. I trusted him, I liked him, and it felt right. It just happened. Same with John. My body just knew I was ready. I didn't have any hesitation."

"So you think that if _maybe_ I'm second guessing whether I should or not…"

"If you're not sure, don't do it. It doesn't hurt to wait. It hurts to do it and realize too late it was a mistake. You can't take it back."

"I know," I said softly, curling a little more onto my side and letting out a heavy breath. Nikki moved closer and ran her hand up and down my arm, trying to soothe me.

"Look, you'll know when you're ready. And until then, I'm sure Dean respects you enough to -"

I actually let out a squeak of surprise, scrambling to sit up as I stared down at Nikki in a mix of embarrassment and confusion. She gave me a quizzical look as I gaped at her.

"What?! _Dean_?!"

"Well yeah," she said, shrugging her shoulders. "I mean, you're both _totally_ obsessed with each other. And I saw you walking with him after your match today."

"Are you stalking me?!" I threw out, trying to pull attention off Nikki's ridiculous assumption. I mean, it _was_ ridiculous, right?... _Right_?!

"I came to look for you and saw him flirting with you on the way to his locker room," she said simply, though I caught the almost smug look she tried to hide. "Look, I don't judge. I mean, I actually think he's not half bad -"

"Nicole I'm saying this once, and I don't want to ever talk about it again," I said quickly, running a hand through my hair as I tried to calm myself. "I am _not_ sleeping with Dean."

As she opened her mouth to dispute that, my phone lit up between us. We both glanced down, and my face turned scarlet. Dean's name lit up the screen. As Nikki burst out laughing I snagged it and scrambled off the bed.

"What, I can't text my friends?!" I threw out, admittedly sounding a little too defensive. Nikki rolled onto her stomach to watch me as I guardedly opened Dean's text.

"So that's what you kids are calling it now?" she laughed; I flipped her off as I went out onto the balcony and shut the door. With a huff, I settled onto the patio chair and curled up as I typed out my reply to Dean.

Randy hadn't answered any of my six calls, or two texts. And as I mulled over Nikki's words, and ran through my own doubts about Randy I'd been harboring since day one, I couldn't help but think… what if Dean had kissed me back?

As I sent my reply and settled back in the chair, I squeezed my eyes shut and shook my head. As much as I wanted to think about that, I couldn't let myself. Dean didn't like me that way, no matter what Nikki thought she was seeing.

No matter how bad I wanted him to.

I liked Randy. I did. And even though we had our moments - okay, a lot of moments - I still wanted to be with him. I couldn't dwell on the past. I couldn't think about the what-if's or the way my heart still skipped beats when he smiled at me. I'd moved past that possible point in my life with someone that liked me as much as I liked them.

There were worse things to be than Randy Orton's girlfriend.

* * *

 **Dean**

Roman was drivin' him up the goddamn wall.

The Samoan was hoverin' just outside his room of the suite, watchin' him like he was gonna burst into flames any second. Dean didn't take his eyes off the tv or the hand off his beer. He could fuckin' feel Roman's disappointment; he didn't fuckin' care. Not anymore. They'd been up and down this fuckin' road so many times.

"You gonna get some sleep tonight?"

"I get sleep every fuckin' night," Dean growled, lifting the beer to his lips. "I ain't no fuckin' robot."

"No, but you're a dick when you're tired, and you're moody enough as it is," Roman threw back; Dean snorted and gave a small shake of his head. "Look, man. I'm just worried about you."

"What's there t'worry about? I ain't out gettin' high or fuckin' shit up. I'm fuckin' layin' here watchin' Cops and tryin' to get some goddamn relaxation in."

"You're hung up over Jamie and she's driving you crazy," his best friend said bluntly. "I'm tellin' you, you either gotta step up or step back. You can't keep -"

"Roman," Dean growled, dropping his head back and pinching the bridge of his nose. "I can't do this every fuckin' night."

"Then don't," he said simply. Dean blinked at his response, and this time actually glanced up at his friend. "You still like her. She's with Orton. So you either go after her and win her back, or you step down and let him do whatever the fuck it is he's doin'. But whatever you pick, you gotta get yourself outta this self-pity shit you're laying in and man the fuck up."

Dean opened his mouth to argue, but Roman was in his room with the door shut before he could think of anything to say. Fuckin' ridiculous. He grabbed the remote and shut off the tv, shoving to his slightly unsteady feet. He stumbled out to the balcony and made a point of slamming it shut as he went.

He wasn't fuckin' sulking, okay? He was just pissed. Really fuckin' pissed. 'Cause if she had ended up with anyone but Orton, he wouldn't be tearin' himself apart. She should'a been with some A-class fucker that gave her all she deserved. Like Cena. Even fuckin' Goat Face woulda been better for her.

But fucking _Orton_? Dean let out a snarl of frustration and slumped back against the balcony door, sliding down to the ground. He thunked his head back onto the glass as he finished off the beer.

So maybe Roman had a point.

He went around this bullshit at least four times a day. Kept himself up thinkin' about all the shit Orton could pull, all the ways his Finch could get hurt. All the ways this coulda been different if he'd just fuckin' kissed her back.

Maybe she'd be sittin' here with him, lookin' up at the stars, laughin' about her bullshit match with Slater. Maybe he'd be over with her an' Wonder Twin, just sittin' back watchin' her laugh with her best friend.

Maybe they'd be in bed, fallin' asleep to the sound of the Miami traffic, wrapped up in each other. Nothin' explicit, at least not tonight. Just her an' him, holdin' onto each other as the day came to an end.

He pulled out his phone slowly, tipping his head back down as he tried to pull out of his thoughts. He opened it up and went to his messages, staring at the unopened text he'd been ignoring the last few hours.

 _From Finch_

 _Hey, old man. How's it going?_

Talkin' to her outside of wrestlin', it wasn't somethin' he knew if he could handle. Seein' her each week was hard enough, but talkin' to her 24/7? It might just fuckin' break him. The more he talked to her, the harder it was to walk away. He knew how stupid he'd been, okay? Lettin' his girl get away from him. An' if she wasn't with Orton… Shit, she shouldn't be with Orton.

Seein' how upset she'd been earlier, that motherfucker makin' her think she was doin' somethin' wrong when he was bein' a self-centered dick? It was enough to make him lose his goddamn mind. But it made him realize somethin' too.

 _He_ was the one she came to about her shit with him. She trusted him enough to confide in him, even over Wonder Twin. Shit, he was (to her knowledge) the only one who knew about the two of 'em. An' he was the only one that had the chance to protect her from whatever bullshit he'd try t'pull.

 _To Finch_

 _hey finchy. doin good how r u_

He hit send and sat back in the chair. He took a few slow, deep breaths an' kept an eye on the stars above him, tryin' not to think too hard on all the shit goin' around his head. An' a minute later, he had a reply.

 _From Finch_

 _Not bad. Dealing with Nicole and her need to watch erotic infomercials in the dead of night. What are you up to?_

Dean snorted and shook his head. He thought about gettin' up for another beer, but he was pretty comfy. No need t'get up just yet.

 _To Finch_

 _just relaxin. sure its not u wantin to watch that shit?_

He could fuckin' hear her snort of amusement from there, swear he could. He settled back against the glass, gettin' a little more comfortable as he waited for her next reply. Every text he got from her settled something else inside him. Soothed him. Made him feel like she an' him had this secret little world they were in, where it didn't matter about Orton or an unreturned kiss or a whole fuckload of _what-if_ 's.

All that mattered was the few hours he got alone with Finch. An' the sleep he got because of it. Sure, he woke up damp and sore from sleepin' on the balcony. An' Roman had this smug smile Dean was about ready to rip off his face, but whatever.

'Cause he'd decided somethin' out last night, in that brief moment between readin' her new text an' fallin' asleep before 4am for the first time in months.

He was gettin' his girl back.

* * *

 _Y'all... okay. 3 months was a little long. I'm so sorry! I just got done moving and changing positions at my job, and I actually thought I'd already posted this! Turns out it was only half done and I'd just started working on 18 by accident. So good news is Ch. 18 should be up sooner!_

 _Thanks so much for being so incredibly patient. I love that I have so many supportive readers, and your understanding means a lot to me! I hope you're loving the story - the next few chapters are about to get intense!_

 _As always, check out jonmoxbrose on tumblr for Jamie's outfits and other special details, and find me on twitter, username is lunaticfinch! Please leave me your feedback, I love knowing what you guys think! I hope you liked the chapter, more coming soon!_


	18. Rough Seas

_I'm so thankful to my amazing beta crazy-wild-and-free! This story is where it's at today because of her. Thank you so much for all you do for me, darlin!_

* * *

 _My backpack is heavy on my shoulders._

 _Stuffed full of all the possessions I have, it anchors me to my spot on the doorstep and reminds me I have no place here. No place to unpack my things, no place to get out of the rain._

 _I'm rooted to the porch, staring up at the family that gave me back._

 _"She's just such a handful," Mrs. Whiting whispers to the social worker beside me. She slowly turns her head, eyes cold and a sick smile on her face. "That's probably why her daddy never came home. That's why her mommy never came looking for her. That's why no one loves her! She's a bad, terrible little girl!"_

 _Tears sting my eyes and I try to pull back, run away. Get away from the mean woman, away from the social worker that laughed and gave a quick nod of agreement. The cruel, heartless children huddled in the doorway that had lied and said I stole their things._

 _I can't move._

 _The backpack is too heavy, but I can't take it off. I can't lose all my things. All I have left of daddy is tucked away inside it; I can't lose daddy again. I struggle as hard as I can to get away; the woman and the kids laugh and point as I crumple to the porch, covering my face with shaking hands._

" _I want my daddy," I blubber; the laughter begins to fade, and I lift my head up. Pure darkness surrounds me and a soft, fast tapping starts up, echoing around my head. It's so dark I can't see my own hands directly in front of my face. Panic churns in my chest as I hear the tapping growing louder._

 _I don't feel the weight of the backpack anymore, but now I don't want to move._

" _Daddy!" I manage, turning my head around. The tapping turns into footsteps, making the ground beneath me shake. A figure, somehow darker than the shadows around us, begins to stalk towards me._

" _Your daddy's dead," it hisses; a hand locks onto my throat and lifts me up. "Your daddy won't save you now_!"

* * *

I woke with a start, jolting upright in bed and clutching the sheets to my chest. Tears were streaming down my face; my whole body was shaking. At first I was back in the shadows, the tapping louder now, echoing around the dark room.

 _I want my daddy_ , I thought groggily, inching lower into the bed, trying to shrink away from the shadows that seemed to move around me. A cool hand rested on my arm and I let out a squeak of terror, cringing away.

"It's me," Nikki murmured in the darkness to my right; I let out a shaking breath of relief. Nikki. I was in the hotel in Miami, not some dark, endless void. I wasn't being hunted by some shadow man.

With my eyes adjusted to the dark now, I saw my best friend roll towards me and reach out again. Her hand gave my arm a gentle squeeze, and I tried to focus on that instead of the panic still burning through me.

"Sorry," I said softly, starting to sink back down. I could just make out the sleepy smile she gave me as her hand slipped back to the bed and her eyes fluttered shut. I curled up on my side and I scooted back until I was pressed up against her arm.

As childish as it was, just having the reassurance I wasn't alone was enough to help calm me down. As I'd just started to drift off again, the tapping rang out again. My eyes snapped open, but before I could panic, I heard them clearly.

Knocking.

Someone was knocking.

I got up groggily and shuffled for the door, sparing a glance back to make sure Nikki was still asleep. I caught sight of the time and felt my face pull into a frown as I unlocked the door. After waking up like I just had, the last thing I wanted to do was deal with whoever felt the need to come by at this godless hour.

As I eased the door open, careful not to make too much noise, I found myself staring up at Randy. I was so surprised I just blinked up at him, trying to process the fact he was right in front of me.

"Hey," he said softly, reaching up to rub the back of his neck. When he caught sight of me, his brows furrowed. "Are you okay?"

"Bad dream," I murmured, quickly wiping at my eyes to try and look less pathetic than I did. "What do you need?"

"Can I, uh, can I talk to you?"

"It's four in the morning," I started, fighting off a yawn. "Can I just meet you for breakfast or something?"

"I'm on my way to the airport," he told me, looking apologetic. "My little girl is sick, so I'm gonna spend the weekend with her."

I pressed my lips together and continued to stare up at him, debating.

"You ignored me all night," I pointed out; he dropped his gaze to the ground. "We could have talked this through hours ago."

"Jay, I just needed a bit to cool down. I didn't wanna take my anger out on you."

"You already did, Randy. I'm really tired, and I just want -"

"Please, Jamie. Just a few minutes. Just let me apologize," he urged again; my heart twisted a bit, and I blew out a breath. Randy's face lit up as I snagged a room key off the desk and slipped into the hall. As the door shut, I leaned back against it and motioned for him to speak.

"Baby, I'm sorry. I went too far. I know I said I'd hold back, but I just can't. You do things to me, and I just lose myself."

"Randy, it's not even that. I mean, yes, it is," I said quickly, catching the expression on his face. "But it's more the fact that whenever we argue, or whenever you go too far and I tell you to stop, you storm off and ignore me. Or you lash out at me over stupid things, and then turn it all around -"

"I know, I know," he said quickly, coming up to me and gently resting his hands on my shoulders. He went to pull me into a hug and I put my hand on his chest to hold him back. His face pulled into a hurt frown, but he got the hint and took a step back.

"I'm really tired of fighting with you," I said quietly. "And I'm tired of you not respecting me."

"Jay. Of course I respect you -"

"Then show it," I challenged. "If you respect me, then show me you respect that I want to go slow. Show me you respect me enough to stay and talk instead of storming off."

"I will," he promised. "I will, Jay. I promise. I know I messed up. I know. I just don't want to lose you."

"Randy, you're not gonna lose me," I promised, trying to keep the hint of a smile off my face. Okay, so it was kinda nice to hear someone worry about losing me. No matter how pissed I'd been at him a few hours ago. "Just show me you care about me and my feelings. As sappy as that sounds."

"I promise you I'll show your sappy ass how much I care," he crooned, and this time I didn't fight the hug. He tucked me close to his chest and I wrapped my arms tight around his waist, burying my face into his shirt.

"Thank you," I mumbled; he chuckled and I felt him press a kiss into my hair.

"I'm sorry I hurt you, baby. I promise, things are gonna be different."

We pulled apart just a bit, enough for me to look up at him. He gave me a warm, reassuring smile, and when I returned it he ducked down and caught my lips.

He hummed into the kiss and let his arms loop around my waist and pull me closer. My hands slid up his chest and hooked around his neck as I leaned into the kiss. I felt him smile before he tilted his head and ran his tongue over my lips. He felt the hitch of my breath as I parted and let our tongues brush against each other.

Randy pressed me against the wall and used one hand to hold himself over me as the other squeezed my hip, thumb brushing circles along my hipbone. Just as I felt myself getting lost in the kiss, Randy slowly pulled back.

We stared at each other, chests heaving as we caught our breath, smiling like little kids. He actually chuckled as he righted himself; I cleared my throat as I straightened my shirt.

"I gotta get to the airport," he said apologetically; when I felt my face twist into disappointment, he stooped to give me a chaste kiss. "But I'll see you Monday. I'll come find you at the show as soon as I get there, okay?"

"Okay," I sighed, though I gave him a small smile. "Text me when you land, okay?"

"What, you're gonna worry about me, Lawless?" he mused as he began to back down the hall. I crossed my arms and gave him a cold glare.

"Not at all, Orton."

As he reached the corner, he gave me a wink and blew me a kiss, then disappeared out of sight. I took a long, deep breath, settling all the feelings bouncing around inside me. Randy had been a dick, that was true. But he'd apologized, and he seemed genuine about respecting me.

 _He seemed that way before too,_ I reminded myself as I slipped back into the room. But for now I swatted my negative thoughts away. Randy was human. He made mistakes. And if he really did change this time around…

I forced my concerns out of my head as I curled up beside Nikki again. The sleep that fear had chased away was slowly trickling back, and worrying about my relationship right now was gonna do nobody any good.

As sleep overtook me, I heard Randy's words echoing in my mind. _I promise you I'll show your sappy ass how much I care._

The smile that settled on my face stayed with me until morning.

* * *

 **Monday**

 _And now, please welcome Jamie Lawless as Doink the Clown!_

God, I could hear Cole and JBL now. I made a face at my reflection, which did nothing to improve the overall image. Nikki came up behind me, hands on my shoulders as she grinned at me through the mirror. My best friend gave an excited squeeze before reaching around me to grab the curling iron.

"Makeup done," she announced, and grabbed a strand of my hair. "Now we just need to get some curls going, and -"

"Ni _cole_ ," I groaned, ducking out of her hold and swatting her hands down. "I have to be at the arena in an hour and I'm _not_ wrestling looking like this!"

She actually had the audacity to pout at me, crossing her arms defensively as she looked me over. My instincts had told me it was a mistake, giving her this power. I'd given her the go-ahead for a little mascara and a _hint_ of eyeliner, and now I looked like I was ready to headline a burlesque show.

"You look adorable! You never wear makeup, so maybe today -"

"There's a reason for that," I argued, grabbing a paper towel off the bathroom counter and running it under the water. "I look ridiculous. It's coming off."

"No it's not," she said slyly as I scrubbed my face. I paused mid-clean and slowly lowered the paper towel. The only thing that came off was the foundation. Nikki gave me a cheeky grin in the mirror. "Most of that is waterproof."

Irritation swept over me; I threw the paper towel down and crossed my arms.

"Where's your makeup remover?"

"On John's bus."

"Are you kidding me?" I groaned, ducking past her now to dig desperately through her makeup bag. After nearly emptying it completely I dropped my head back in defeat. No makeup remover. "How can you not have any with you?!"

"Because I don't take my makeup off right after I put it on," she pointed out; I shot her a scowl as I skirted past her into the room, toeing my shoes on.

"What if you mess up and need to fix it?"

"Trust me, I don't make mistakes," she teased, batting her lashes at me as I rolled my eyes and snagged my wallet. "Where're you going?"

"To the hotel store, in hopes they've got something strong enough to get this crap off," I told her, sticking my tongue out as she flipped me off. I shut the door and swallowed my frustration. I knew Nikki just wanted to have fun, but this was the exact reason I never let her do my makeup. She always got carried away, and it wasn't as easy to fix.

Thankfully I didn't run into anyone on my way to the elevator. As the doors shut, I studied my face in the mirror. Nikki had done a 'smokey eye' on me, which actually didn't look that bad, it just didn't look _right_. My eyes were dark and smudgy, and my lips had been colored a deep, dark pink. My face was almost a whole shade darker from whatever foundation she'd used; I grimaced as I reached the lobby.

Makeup was not a good look for me.

The doors slid open and I ducked my head, racing through the reception area and ducking into the hotel shop. I immediately scampered to the beauty section and almost collapsed in relief, finding a bottle of remover that would take this stupid stuff off.

Checking out was thankfully fast and painless; I grabbed the bag from the cashier and spun to leave, colliding with the person directly behind me. Barely swallowing the squeak of surprise, I glanced up and met Dean's amused gaze. My entire face erupted in a blush and I immediately dropped my head back down.

"Heya Finch," he said slowly, stepping around me to hand the cashier his drink. "Lookin' pretty dolled up for a trip t'the Stop N' Shop."

"Yeah, uh, Nikki got a little carried away," I mumbled sheepishly, moving aside as he made his purchase. Dean made a noise of agreement, and I blushed a little harder.

"I see that. You don't wanna wear that t'the ring?"

"Uh, no," I snorted, peeking up at him briefly as he turned to follow me out of the store. "I look freakin' ridiculous."

As we paused by the elevator Dean stepped closer to me, fingers coming up under my chin to tip my head back and take a look. I didn't pull away, but I had to look aside. I looked so damn stupid all painted up like a freaking doll. Dean _hmm_ 'd and gave my chin a squeeze.

"Looks good. Looks real good," he said simply, pulling his hand back but not moving away from me. "But I like y'lookin' natural. You don't need all that shit on ya."

"Thanks," I said, cheeks even darker than before as I gave him a smile. The doors slid open and we stepped in; I had to get the subject off my ridiculous getup. "So, what's on the Shield's agenda tonight?"

Dean smirked and leaned back against the wall of the elevator, taking a long swig of his drink as he studied the doors.

"Whole lotta stuff that don't concern you," he finally answered, earning a snort of amusement from me.

"What, you're telling me you're not gonna jump me or my friends in the ring?"

"Well, seein' as you're friends with the whole damn roster," he started, shooting me a smile as I rolled my eyes.

"Amazing how much people like you when you're not taking cheap hits," I pointed out. It was Dean's turn to scoff as he took another sip. "Can you at least tell me if you're in an actual match, or if you're making your own?"

The doors opened on my floor, and to my surprise, Dean motioned for me to lead the way. He stayed quiet until we'd rounded the corner, nearly to mine and Nikki's room.

"I ain't sayin' nothin," he informed me; I rolled my eyes again and paused outside my door, frowning up at him. He leaned his shoulder on the doorframe and smirked down at me, clearly amused at having the one-up.

"Okay, okay," I tried to reason, crossing my arms. "At _least_ tell me if you're working for Punk."

"You really think I'd -"

Dean cut off as Nikki pulled the door open, grinning mischievously at the two of us. Dean and I exchanged a look before we both turned to raise our brows at her.

"Dean! Doesn't Jamie just look _gorgeous_?!" she urged; I barely kept my screech of disbelief inside me as I gave my best friend an incredulous glare. She was too busy grinning wildly at Dean to notice.

He glanced back at me and smirked again, shoving his hands in his pockets as he started to back up. He was a little too gleeful to get out of my questioning.

"Yeah," he told her; somehow her smirk got even wider as his eyes burned into mine. "Like I said, though. Y'don't need that shit on ya t'look good, darlin'."

Nikki actually fucking squealed. I smacked her with the bag of makeup remover as I felt my whole body light up in a blush. She opened her mouth to say something else as I quickly shoved her back inside. As I went to shut the door, I heard,

"Finch?"

As much as I wanted to hide in my room and beat up my best friend, I slowly leaned back out. Dean was at the end of the hall, a genuine smile on his face. I flicked my brows up and, after looking around, he gave me a thumbs up and said, " _have a nice day_."

"Thanks, Mick Foley," I snorted, perplexed. It didn't make any sense at all, but let's be honest, it wasn't the weirdest thing Dean had done. Nikki surged to lean back out and I had to finally pull my eyes off him to wrestle her back into the room before she could embarrass me even more.

* * *

"Hey, hey, hold up," John ordered, snagging my hand and tugging me back as I made to take off for backstage. He held me in place as the twins caught up to us, a serious frown on his face.

"Whatever it is, I didn't do it," I defended, earning a disbelieving snort from Nikki and an eye roll from Brie. At least Bryan was busy with Kane tonight, saving me from being completely outnumbered. "Or at least there's a good chance you can't prove it was me."

John's face gave an unamused twitch; he dropped his hold on me, but I had a feeling running the opposite direction wasn't a good idea. We all fell into step as we hiked into the building, ready to kick off Raw.

"Look, I know how much you enjoy harassing the other superstars," John began, sounding a lot like he was scolding a child. I did my best not to pout like one. "But you've got a lot of big opportunities coming up. The last thing I'd wanna see is you losing out because you had to pull a few pranks."

"I know my limits," I promised him; out of the corner of my eye, I saw Brie start to argue, then snap her mouth shut. With a glance over my shoulder at her, she gave a quick smile and added,

"We know you do. It's just… You like to pick fights with upper management. And all we're saying is, maybe reign it in until after Royal Rumble."

As much as I wanted to argue, I knew they both had a point. I'd been lucky so far not to take any heat for all the crap I'd thrown out. John saw the defeat in my frown and reached out to ruffle my hair as he and Nikki paused by one of the side hallways.

"It's just for a few weeks. And after that, I'll make sure to look the other way when you're sneaking food coloring into Damien's shampoo."

"I'm holding you to that," I huffed, swatting his hand away but offering a smile as he and Nikki headed down the hall. "I'll catch you lovebirds later."

Nikki gave me a wink as Brie and I locked arms and headed for the divas locker room. As of late, I'd been trying to use the superstar locker room a little more. Hunter and Stephanie wanted to keep the superstars and divas separated, and so far none of the guys seemed to mind me taking up an extra locker. And with the other divas actually starting to look annoyed at my constant presence, the extra separation wasn't such a bad idea.

I hugged my best friend briefly, and then took off to go get ready. I was still a little early, and I actually had the locker room to myself; I changed and then settled on the bench, pulling out my wrap tape.

"I'm in need of your services," an accented voice said from behind me just a few moments later. As I wrapped my hands, I turned and glanced up, raising a brow at Alberto Del Rio and Ricardo, standing just a hair behind his friend.

"What can I help you boys with?" I asked, eyeing the bucket in Ricardo's hands as I cautiously finished taping and stood up. Ever since I'd given Del Rio the win after Shield's intervention, he'd actually been civil with me. Almost friendly, if I dared say it. I didn't trust him farther than I could throw him - which, historically, was not that far - but I'd still be civil with him.

A wicked smile blossomed over Del Rio's face.

"Do you still have some of the confetti that you put in Sandow's locker?"

"You can't prove that was me," I half-threatened, pointing a finger at them as I went to my own locker. "And I might have a few bags left, granted whatever you're going to do with it doesn't get back to me."

"What, you're getting out of the troublemaking business?"

"Of course not," I scoffed, digging out the bags and tossing them to Ricardo. "I just promised my friends I'd cool it with my meddling. Which means I've only got enough leeway to torment Dames, and I'm not giving that up."

"Understood, _niñita_. Our lips are sealed," Del Rio assured me, tipping his head as they backed out of the locker room. "We owe you one."

I gave the men a two-fingered salute as I kicked my locker shut, heading out the opposite way in search of the twins. It was wishful thinking to find Bryan with them as well; he'd disappeared after breakfast yesterday morning, and he'd been scarce since. He and Kane had some 'anger management' meeting tonight, so at least he had to be here _somewhere_.

As much as I wanted to run around and wreak havoc, I really had promised to mildly behave. And with Royal Rumble just around the corner, I knew Brie and John had a point - I didn't want to do anything to jeopardize my spot.

The twins were reliably holed up in the divas locker room, and both tipped their heads back at the sound of the door. The other divas inside - Cameron, Naomi, and Natalya - all made faces as I skirted past their makeup area and dropped down onto the couch between the Bellas.

"You haven't missed much," Nikki promised, immediately kicking her legs up onto mine and stretching out. I took a handful of the crackers from the plate on Brie's lap and stretched out. As Raw came back from commercial, the replay of the show opening was played.

Ricardo threw a bucket of confetti onto Show, and Del Rio proceeded to kick his ass. I winced watching the kick Del Rio landed on the side of Show's head, but after all the giant had done to harass me, the sympathy didn't linger. So _that's_ what my confetti had been for.

 _Not too shabby, Del Rio_ , I determined, trying to hide the smile of satisfaction that tried to flicker onto my face. Trying to play it casual, I glanced at the twins and caught the looks of exasperated disbelief.

"Are you the black market for nefarious goods in the WWE?"

"If I tell you, I'd have to kill you," I warned; both twins scoffed at me.

"Please," Brie said, nudging my side and making me squirm into Nikki. "We could easily take you."

As I went to argue, Nikki nudged my other side and I jumped away with a squeak. She gave me a cheeky grin.

"Pull some _Twin Magic_ on your ass."

"That's not fair," I argued, tucking my arms down to protect myself. The twins shared a smirk over my head as I hunkered down into the cushions. "No cheating!"

"No promises," Brie teased, but reluctantly left my ticklish spots alone.

"Seriously, why do you even need so many bags of confetti?" Nikki pressed; I gave a wide-eyed innocent shrug.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Nicole."

She and Brie rolled their eyes as we all turned back to watching Raw. For once I actually spent the first half hour of the show just _sitting_ and _behaving_. It was awful. I wasn't the kind of person to just sit and watch TV, _especially_ not when I could've been out in the halls harassing Damien and Cody.

So when Randy leaned into the locker room and caught my eye, I was scrambling to my feet before he even started talking.

"I've got a match with Barrett. Wanna go ringside?" he asked, watching me untangle myself from the twins. Brie and Nikki eyed him warily; as I skirted the couch, I threw them looks begging them to behave.

"'Course I do," I promised, pausing at the door. Randy glanced over my shoulder and gave the twins a smile.

"I'll take good care of her," he promised; though Brie forced a smile, Nikki kept her scowl.

"You better," she threatened. Randy at least had the manners to act sobered by her 'warning'.

"Yes ma'am," he assured, before jerking his head towards the hall and leaning back out of the door. I glanced at my friends and gave a smile.

"I'll be back!"

As the girls went to object I ducked after Randy, following him towards gorilla. As we rounded the corner, after making sure the coast was clear, he swooped down and pressed a chaste kiss to my lips.

"Told you I'd come find you."

"A man of your word," I agreed, earning a proud smile from the Viper. "How's Alanna doing?"

"What?" he asked, glancing at me as we paused by the steps to the stage.

"Alanna. She doing okay?" I pressed, frowning just a hint when I saw the confusion on his face. He shrugged and bent to tie his boots a little tighter.

"She's fine. Why?"

It was my turn for the confusion.

"You had to fly home at four AM because she was sick…?"

"Oh! Yeah," he said quickly, righting himself immediately and rolling his shoulders back. "Yeah, she was fine. Her mom just oversold it to me. Acted like she was dying, and she just had a little temperature."

"Oh, good. I'm glad she's -"

"She's fine," he rambled, shrugging again and swinging his arms back and forth to loosen up as Barrett's music hit. "I mean, I got there in a couple hours, and when I got home she was already back to normal. But she's fine."

"Good to hear," I said slowly, eyeing my boyfriend as he rolled his neck and pointedly avoided meeting my eyes. I frowned. "You alright?"

"Me? I'm fine," he said, still not looking at me. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"You're awful dodgy all of a sudden. Is there something you're not telling me?"

"I'm fine, Jay. Really."

"Are you sure?" I pressed, ducking around to catch his eye. He immediately turned and started to study the monitor intensely. "Because you're acting -"

 _I hear voices in my head…_

Randy jerked his chin towards gorilla as he started up the steps.

"You ready? We're on."

Well, conversation over. I stifled my sigh but followed him up, hanging back just a step as he went out. Randy glanced over and caught my eye, giving a wink as Lillian introduced us.

" _And his opponent, from St. Louis, Missouri, weighing in at 245 lbs… He is accompanied by Jamie Lawless… the Viper, Randy Orton!_ "

The two of us stalked slowly down the ramp, our eyes fixed on the cocky intercontinental champion in the ring. Randy peeled left, and I went right, the two of us circling the apron. Randy climbed the steps and got into the ring as I made my way to commentary.

Michael Cole gave me a welcoming smile at the same time JBL gave me an unamused sneer. King was the one that got to his feet and pulled up another chair, sitting me right next to himself.

"Ms. Lawless, what a pleasure to have you with us!" he gushed, handing me a headset as he grinned eagerly at me. JBL made a noise of distaste.

"There's no need to have a heart attack over the NXT rookie," he pointed out. I leaned around the other announcers to give him a dangerous grin.

"Awe, JBL. You always say the sweetest things. I've missed you."

"Wow, John, how about that? Jamie Lawless is flirting with you!" Cole added, sharing a quick, devious look with me as JBL practically gagged. Oh, this was gonna be fun.

As I settled back in my chair, Barrett caught my eye from the ring. As I fixed my most intimidating glare onto him, he gave me a wink and blew me a kiss. Randy caught sight of him doing that just as the bell rang, and the Viper launched a vicious attack.

While Randy pinned Barrett to the corner and started pummeling him with forearms, I caught Cole eyeing me. Glancing at him, I raised a brow and offered a smile. He leaned forward, folded his arms, and gave me a curious look.

"Jamie, I've got to admit, I don't really believe you're out here just for Orton."

"What are you talking about, Cole? Randy Orton's one of her closest friends! Of course she's out here for him!" King defended, giving a fierce nod as he glanced between us. Cole shrugged and continued,

"Unless she's out here for the Shield."

Even JBL glanced our direction at the mention of the notorious tag team. Smirking, and praying the boys were watching, I leaned back in my seat and folded my hands on my stomach.

"I'll admit I've got my eye out for them, but Hounds aren't a big concern of mine, Cole."

"Even though you're practically the first superstar out whenever they make an appearance?"

"Even so," I confirmed. "Just because I like putting them back in line doesn't mean they're my priority. Like King said, Randy's my friend. I'm out to support him."

As Cole went to continue with the Shield, King interrupted him.

"I think we can all agree no one purposely seeks out the Shield," he reasoned as I watched the match raging on. Though Barrett had nearly pinned Randy, my Viper was back in charge, setting the Intercontinental Champion straight with a few hard arm drags.

"You could say that," I hinted in agreement; Cole caught the sly answer, but King either didn't notice or didn't care.

"What I'd love to talk about is Jamie's first few months here in the WWE," he pressed, fully turned to me now as if a match wasn't going on. I pulled my eyes off the match to give him a quick smile in an attempt to be polite. "Or maybe about how she came up with the idea of Renegade, and what made her think about joining the male roster -"

"Lawless!" Barrett shouted; my head snapped over to him. He smirked at me, winked again, and blew a kiss. Randy wrapped an arm around his throat and ripped him off the ropes, throwing him out of the ring.

As the ref spun Randy around to chastise him, Barrett slithered into the ring. As I opened my mouth to get Randy's attention, he caught the movement out of the corner of his eye. He turned to intercept Barrett and got a boot to the face.

I sucked in a breath and winced as Randy stumbled. But he kept his footing and shook the kick off, then surged forward for an RKO. Except Barrett was ready, and as Randy jumped and spun, he slammed his hands into the Viper's back and launched him into the ringpost.

He let out a shout of pain and then scrambled as Barrett hauled him back and spun him around. Just as Randy got his bearings, Wade threw a hard forearm into Randy's face. He dropped hard, still dazed from the ringpost, and couldn't get his bearing fast enough to break the pin.

Barrett's music filled the arena as he leapt to his feet. As the Intercontinental Champ pranced around the ring with his title, Randy slowly rolled to the apron.

"S'cuse me, gentlemen," I said, giving the commentary team a smile as I pulled the headset off and hurried for the ring. I circled fast, ignoring Barrett's sneers that came my way, and paused at Randy's side. "You okay?"

"Do I fucking look okay?" he spat, struggling to sit up. On instinct I reached out and steadied him as he swayed. He pulled out of my touch and slid off the apron, stalking past me to storm up the ramp. Holding back a well-deserved eye-roll, I swallowed my annoyance and followed him up.

The moment we hit backstage, Randy all but took off for his locker room. I had to jog to keep up with him, nearly losing him twice as he wove through the staff and other wrestlers blocking our path. I just barely caught the door before it shut on me, and the second I slipped inside he rounded on me.

"What the _hell_ was that?!"

"What was _what_ , Randy?" I managed, swallowing the bubbling unease welling inside me; I'd never seen him this mad. Randy snarled and surged forward, bumping into me and trapping me between himself and the lockers, blue eyes burning with anger. I held as still as I could, staring up at him as he fumed.

"That bullshit you just pulled out there! What, you friends with Barrett too? You tryin' to piss me off to get back at me?"

"Randy, what are -"

His fist slammed into the locker just inches from my head. On instinct I flinched down; he spun around and let out another snarl as he began to stalk back and forth. My heart was racing, stuck in my throat, instincts telling me to get the hell out of his sight.

Maybe I was crazy, or maybe I _did_ feel a little guilty about sitting back and watching him take a loss, especially after getting jumped by Shield last week. But I had my reasons for staying out of the fight, and Randy had to understand that.

"I didn't hold back because I wanted to watch you lose," I said slowly, voice gentle like I was talking to a wounded animal. "I don't interfere in fair matches. You know that. I don't take the cheap win, and I don't give them out."

"So you think you're better than me?" he challenged; I scoffed on instinct and immediately fell silent when Randy's piercing gaze landed on me again.

"That's not what I'm saying."

"Well _I'm_ saying it would've been nice to have a little backup out there."

"Backup?" I managed, barely holding in a laugh of disbelief; that wouldn't help the situation. "From _what_? If Shield had jumped you, I'd have been in the ring in a heartbeat. If Barrett had someone come out and interfere, I would've had your back. But asking me to jump in and help you in a fair fight -"

"Fucking forget it," he spat, running a hand down his face and shaking his head, turning and snagging his hoodie off the bench. "There's no point trying to get this through your thick fucking head."

Mildly offended - and, okay, admittedly a little hard-headed - I moved between Randy and the door and rested a hand on his chest.

"I get you're pissed. But you said things would change -"

Randy's hands slammed into my shoulders and I stumbled back, hitting the lockers and then dropping hard when I couldn't regain my balance. He didn't even give me a second glance as he stormed out of the locker room.

"Randy!" I called, adrenaline taking over as I shoved to my feet and took off after him. Maybe it was stupid to keep going after him when he was this pissed, but I didn't care. We weren't gonna fight over something stupid like this.

He was nearly to the parking lot by the time I caught his wrist. The second my fingers touched his skin he spun around. A squeak of alarm burst out of me as he grabbed my arms and hauled me down a side hallway.

Before I could brace myself, Randy slammed me into the wall and leaned down over me. His fingers dug into my skin; I grimaced and tried to wriggle free, but his hold only tightened.

"You're hurting me -"

"And you're pissin' me the hell off," he snarled, face just inches from my own. "What part of that do you not understand?"

"All of it," I argued, wincing as he leaned even more on me. "Randy, seriously. Can we just talk for once? You said things were gonna change!"

"You need to give me some space. Do you get that?"

"No," I hissed; as his hands tightened more, I pushed against the wall and managed to get Randy back a few steps. As he moved, I twisted myself to the side and broke his hold; his hands came for me again and I shoved them down. "Knock it off. You don't need all this physical bullshit, okay? I'm leaving. I just thought maybe, for _once_ , you'd care enough to try and talk this out before storming off."

To my surprise, Randy didn't throw back a heated reply. He didn't even come after me again. He slowly folded his arms over his chest, eyes fixed on the ground as he took a few deep breaths. I took a chance and added,

"Can you just try to understand why I didn't help in the match?"

He slowly lifted his head up, and his piercing blue eyes settled on me again. But he pressed his lips together and gave a slow nod. As I moved to get closer, he held a hand out to me.

"Look, I get it. Okay? I just need to clear my head." When I went to reply, Randy moved towards me. On instinct I pulled back as he reached for me. A flicker of regret passed over his face as his hands came to rest gently on my shoulders. "I'm sorry Jay. I lost my cool. I didn't… I didn't mean to hurt you."

"I'm okay," I promised him softly; he nodded to himself as his hands ran down my arms. "I didn't mean to upset you. I just hate arguing, and every time you walk away, we never fix -"

"I know, I know," he promised me, pulling me to him gently. I tried to push the unease out of my mind as he tucked me into a hug. He hadn't meant to hurt me, and I _had_ kept pushing him even when he tried to leave. It _was_ partially my fault he'd gotten so mad.

So against my instincts, against the nerves welled in my chest, I hugged him back and tucked my head onto his chest. He let out a breath of relief as we pulled apart, and he actually reached out to tip my chin up.

"You're too good for me," he murmured, then ducked to press a soft kiss to my lips. I actually laughed as we pulled apart.

"You're over exaggerating," I corrected, stepping back as we heard other people coming our direction. "Wanna come hang out with me and the twins?"

"I think I'm gonna go walk around. Clear my head," he said, giving a sheepish smile. I reached out and gave his hand a squeeze of understanding. "I'll come find you in a bit, okay?"

"Okay," I said, giving him a smile in return. He didn't say anything else as he turned and disappeared around the corner. Once he was gone I slumped against the wall and took a few deep breaths.

What the hell had just happened? I mean, we'd kinda talked, and he hadn't walked away mad this time, but what the hell was with that anger?! Granted, I'd only known Randy about six months, and there could be a ton of new sides to him I didn't know about, but still…

I let out one last shaky breath and then tried to breathe normally, slowing my racing heart. It was just heat of the moment stuff. We were both mad, we were both fighters, it was no wonder it'd come to a confrontation like that.

Right?

There was a nagging feeling in the back of my head that _no, that's NOT right_ , but I didn't have time to linger on my wild, panicked thoughts right now. If I started over thinking I'd only make things worse.

 _Cool it, Jamie,_ I urged, pushing off the wall and grimacing as I felt a new bruise blooming on my shoulder blades. _It was an accident. Impulse reaction. He didn't mean anything by it and you don't need to panic over it_.

I kept up the less-than-comforting thoughts as I trudged back through the halls. I hadn't realized just how boring the shows were when I wasn't meddling with people. Guess that's what I got for trying to be a responsible adult -

" _We're running late! How do you keep losing your badge_!?" Cody demanded, running past me as he led Damien around the corner.

"It was just in my bag this morning! I swear -"

As Damien came into view, his eyes met mine and he skid to an almost comical stop. Chest heaving, robe askew, he stared me down like I was holding a gun to him. Cody was long gone thinking his tag partner was right behind him, so it was just the two of us. I took a step forward, and Damien took two back.

"It was _you_ ," he breathed, sounding like we were in a weekday morning soap opera. "It's been you all along! I thought I was going crazy the last few months -"

"I've felt the same way," I gushed, rushing towards him. "I knew I couldn't be the only one that felt this way!"

"What are you doing?!" he screeched, trying to duck around the corner. He bumped into the wall instead and I threw my arms around his middle. He let out a yelp like I'd burned him and tried to shove me off him.

"You said it's been me all along, and I agree! It's always been you! We can't deny the chemistry we have!"

"Chemis- _what_?!" he screeched, falling back against the wall in shock. "You think I have romantic leanings towards you?!"

"I mean, I know we're moving fast," I said quickly, clinging to the robed, shrieking man as best I could. "But I've already got the colors of our wedding picked out. Cody could be our best man, and his mustache could be the ring bearer -"

" _Lawless_!"

"Help me, Cody!" Damien cried, surging for his tag partner as he came storming down the hall. I planted my feet and leaned back, holding Damien in place with my arms wrapped around his waist. "She's lost her mind!"

"Codester! Just the man I wanted to see!" I managed, struggling to hold my unwilling fiance at bay. "Now that Damien confessed his love -"

" _I did no such thing_!"

" - the wedding's gonna be at Wrestlemania. I'm thinking eggshell and taupe -"

" _Taupe_?!" Damien actually stopped struggling and turned in my arms to look down at me. I let go of him and shrugged, straightening his robe for him.

"It's a nice, muted color. A gentle, comforting purple -"

"It's a sickly gray!" he argued, anger at my declaration of love completely forgotten.

"Not at all!" I scoffed. "It's understated but elegant -"

"It washes me out! Absolutely no taupe -"

" _Damien_!" Cody came up beside us and latched a hand on his tag partner. He gave a start and looked down at the mustached man. "We have a _match_ to get ready for, not a wedding!"

"I - of course," he said, sounding flustered as he snapped back to reality. As he realized what we'd just been arguing about, the scowl came back to his face and he instantly distanced us. "Stay away from me you mind-controlling heathen!"

"We'll discuss colors later," I promised, grinning as Cody towed him down the hall. "How do you feel about sarcoline?"

"Abso _lutely_ not -"

" _Damien_!"

The second Rhodes Scholars were out of sight, I took off for the lockers. I'd been thinking about going easy tonight, but I mean Dames just made it _so easy_. There were a few superstars gathered at the other end, but none paid me any attention as I easily undid Damien's lock and started to rifle.

"How do you know his combination?" Miz asked from behind me, actually sounding a little awestruck. I glanced back and gave a cheeky smile.

"He wrote it on the back of his keycard."

"And how do you know -"

I pulled Damien's card out of my back pocket and tapped it against the locker. Miz just snorted and shook his head.

"Your dedication to his torment is most impressive," he told me, tipping his head to me as he headed out for his match. I took his compliment to heart as I stole a dry erase marker off the whiteboard. I scrawled _The Wedding of Jamien Sandless 4/7/13 3_ on the door of his locker, and then ran to mine to grab a few dozen bags of confetti.

 _THIS is why I carry it with me_ , I mentally answered Nikki's question from earlier, tossing a full bag all over his things before I began to rig another one on his locker door. I was more than a little relieved I hadn't given Del Rio my whole stash.

Once set in place - ensuring he'd be showered in orange and yellow ( _not bad wedding colors_ , I noted) the moment he opened the door - I dusted my hands off and re-locked the locker before scampering away from the crime scene.

Except now that I'd meddled, I officially had nothing to do again. _Should've stretched that out,_ I realized, huffing as I made my way aimlessly down the hall.

With Brie and Nikki in their meeting, and both John and Bryan busy with their own matches, I had no one to bother. And if I was agreeing not to get into _too_ much trouble..

 _Ryback_! A grin lit up my face; he'd said he was skipping Smackdown last week, but he should've been back today. Which meant it was high time for a Team Squeakback reunion! And hunting for him would at least keep me busy. Since the main locker room had been vacant of my giant friend, I started with all the _other_ locker rooms I could find.

When those turned up empty of Ryback, I tried the meeting rooms and the parking garage. No big guy in sight. I circled the building again, inside and out, and when I finally reached the main break room again, I forced myself to go inside instead of circle again. I wasn't doing anything useful, and I could at least stuff my face until my match.

Apparently, the big guy wasn't at the show. Admittedly a little dejected, and completely bored now, I trudged to the buffet and filled my plate with as much food as I could, and then made my way to a table filled with a few familiar faces. Kofi looked up first and gave me a warm smile, scooting over to let me pull up a chair. As I dropped down, Sheamus looked up from his own food and gave me a toothy grin.

"Ay, Lass. What's got you lookin' so down?"

"Bored," I huffed, propping my chin up on my hand. "Either of you seen Ryback?"

Both men shook their heads and I sulked a little more.

"What, we're not good enough company?" Kofi teased, nudging me playfully. I gave him a smile as Sheamus added,

"Surprised you're not out tormentin' Rhodes Scholars."

"Eh, not my fight," I sighed, watching their match on the screen against Bryan and Kane. "Besides, Dames will have a heart attack when he sees his locker, and Cody will freak when he sees I superglued his duffel shut. Again."

Kofi and Sheamus snorted and gave me bemused looks as I shrugged.

"Remind me never to get on your bad side," Kofi hummed, shaking his head as he went back to eating. The three of us fell into companionable silence as we watched Raw. It was no surprise Team Hell No took away the win; man, Dames was gonna be pissed when he got back to the locker room.

In fact, I'd just moved to stand, ready to watch the chaos of his duffel bag unfold, when Mick Foley's music hit. I froze and slowly sank back down, staring up at the tv. He'd been announced as a Hall of Fame inductee earlier today, but what the hell was he doing here tonight!?

He waved to the crowd as he grabbed a mic and climbed into the ring. My heart fell into my stomach as I watched him turn to address the crowd.

"Wait a sec," I breathed, shifting forward in my seat as a memory clicked into place at the front of my mind. Sheamus glanced between myself and the TV, still shoveling beans into his mouth. "Foley's doing a spot tonight? In the ring!?"

"That's what it looks like," Kofi said with a shrug. "Talking about his induction into the Hall of Fame."

I was on my feet in an instant, Dean's words from this morning racing through my head. _Have a nice day_. The thumbs up. He wasn't being weird with me - he'd been warning me.

 _Shit_.

"Jamie?" Sheamus tried, both men eyeing me cautiously now.

"Shield are gonna jump him," I managed; just as Foley's music hit, I shot out of the break and Sheamus called after me to wait, but we didn't have time. They weren't even dressed for a fight, let alone a full on assault from the Shield. Who knew how long we had before the boys made their appearance. As I wove through backstage, I kept my eye on the screen. Foley was just climbing into the ring, waving to the crowd.

 _Almost there,_ I gasped to myself, skidding around the corner and seeing Gorilla at the end of the hall. Just as I reached the first step, Shield's music hit. The crowd was raucous, booing wildly just as I burst onto the stage.

I didn't waste any time. The boys were moving faster than I'd ever seen them, already at the bottom of the stairs by the time I slid into the ring. Foley met my eyes for a brief second, but immediately went back to looking around as the boys hopped the barricade.

"Get back," I urged, snagging his wrist and tugging him to me. "They're too much."

"I've handled worse -"

"I know," I told him, managing to get him behind me as the boys climbed onto the apron. "But trust me when I say a Shield beat-down is not what you need today."

Seth and Roman were on either side of me, with Dean straight ahead. Except this was _Shield_ Dean. Not goofy-smile Dean I'd been bantering with before the show. This was the Dean that would jump me and mercilessly kick my ass, and then hold me down when his friends did the same.

This was the Dean I hadn't known I'd been missing.

"Get out of the ring," I all but begged, backing us into the corner as the boys slipped through the ropes, eyes burning into Foley and I. I put one hand back to Foley to push him out, and held the other towards the Shield. The boys gave dangerous smirks; Dean gave a subtle nod, and the three of them paused for a heartbeat.

The boys moved for Foley, so I dove at Dean.

He wasn't ready for the impact and I actually knocked him onto his back. He let out a huff, and somehow his hands found my waist. For a brief moment we both froze, caught in _another_ compromising position just a few day later.

The ghost of an actual smile flickered across his face before I was being hauled up by his brothers. For once, this was exactly what I'd planned. My attack had been enough to distract Shield, and Foley had made his escape. Of course, now I was outnumbered and in a very compromising position, but what was new

Roman had a tight grip around me, and I used it to my advantage. I clung to his arms and let myself hang off him as I kicked out at Seth. My feet caught him in the chest and he stumbled back, leaving just Roman and I. The Powerhouse realized how compromising my position was, and he went to shift his hold on me.

Making myself as heavy as I could, I dropped down and pulled his arm with me. He stumbled, and I skittered us back to the ropes. He let out a snarl of frustration and tried to grab me again, and I lowered myself down. As hard as I could I drove my shoulder into his stomach, and actually slammed him into the turnbuckle.

He let out a wheeze as he tried to push me off; I reached back and, almost on a whim, hooked a loop on his vest around the rope. Roman was, for all intents and purposes, tied to the ring. He went to stand and jerked back down. Surprise burst over his face as he stared at me in disbelief; I gave another cheeky grin.

Hands scrabbled at my shirt and arms, tugging me back off the trapped Samoan. Seth managed to grab my shoulder and spun me to face him. He snagged my arms and went to back me up towards Dean, but he forgot just how close we all were.

Seth stumbled on Roman's outstretched leg and knocked into Dean. Dean slumped against the ropes at my side, and I slid myself towards him. Seth, now blocked by Dean and unable to keep his hold, actually fell forward trying to regain his balance.

So I hooked my hands in his vest and threw us back as hard as I could.

Seth tripped over Dean and flipped over the ropes, out of the ring, and the crowd was on their feet cheering. Roman, still tangled, lunged for me again and was snapped back to the turnbuckle.

Dean made the mistake of looking back at the big dog, thoroughly confused at what he'd just seen, and I capitalized. Grabbing Dean by the front of his vest, I ran backwards and pulled him with me, then spun and threw him at the ropes. Dean let out a yelp of surprise as he flipped over the top and tumbled out right after Seth.

 _Oh my god_ , I had one-upped the Shield! I let out a laugh of surprise and turned to Roman. He let out a snarl and threw his body forward; the strap of his vest snapped and he came barreling towards me.

I planted my left foot and spun fast, throwing my right leg out into the hardest buzzsaw kick I could muster. My foot caught Roman perfectly in the chest and het let out a shout of surprise as he flew back and landed hard on his ass.

The crowd was deafening, chanting _Lawless_! as I dropped and pinned Roman to the mat. He tried to sit up and I pummeled him hard and fast with relentless forearms. All he could do was protect his face; I _seriously_ had a one-up on Roman Reigns!

But of course, this was the Shield, and I was just one person. I couldn't keep all three down by myself. I felt the mat shift seconds before I was tackled off Roman; Seth landed on me, and though I was able to knock him off, Dean was on me a heartbeat later.

The time for fun was over; I'd pissed them all off and I was gonna pay for making a mockery of the Shield. I tried at first to kick out at the boys as they all piled on me, punching and kneeing me in the sides and stomach, but they were overwhelming. As they stood to start kicking, I had to give up my attack and protect myself.

I curled in on my side, folding my arms up over my head and burrowing down into my legs to try and deflect their kicks and punches. A boot caught me in the middle of the back and I let out a squeak of pain, involuntarily lurching back and unraveling myself. Another boot caught me in the collarbone and I yelped, trying desperately to skitter away now.

The crowd began to cheer louder, and then a blur of red shot over me and literally plowed Roman and Dean into the far ropes. I scrambled to sit up and let out a laugh of relief – Team Squeakback was together again!

Seth faltered, looking between Ryback and I to decide where to attack, and I capitalized. The aches in my body rolled off as adrenaline ran through me; I felt invincible now, with Ryback at my side. I sprung to my feet and as Seth turned to face me, I leapt up and arched back, locking my ankles around his head and throwing him with my momentum. Unprepared for the Hurricanrana, he flailed and landed hard on his side, letting out a groan.

Dean was just getting to his feet, moving to help Roman as Ryback relentlessly pounded him into the mat. I ran at Dean and threw myself into a Thesz press, knocking him flat on his back and straddling him to the mat. He blinked up at me for a second, almost in a daze, and I faltered. The forearm I'd meant to throw at him hesitated for just a heartbeat as I stared down at arguably the most attractive man in the ring.

His soft blue eyes blinked up at me and again, the ghost of a smile twisted over his lips. The hand he'd brought up to flip me off of him faltered on my hip, and he gave a squeeze, his thumb brushing over my hip bone for just a second. I couldn't move; I was transfixed by Dean Ambrose, and I had no idea what to do.

Which resulted in me getting hauled back by Seth and thrown into the sloppiest german suplex I'd ever been a part of. It was enough to let Dean get to his feet, though, and in seconds they'd swarmed Ryback.

I shoved to my feet and dove onto the pile of men – not nearly as attractive as that sounded – and wrapped my arm around someone's neck. Which, of _course_ , was Dean. I hadn't meant to find him again, but here we were, tangled up once more. I apparently wasn't that heavy, though, because Dean stood up surprisingly easily with me hanging off his back and reached around to pull me off him.

He snagged the loop of my pants and – as I didn't want those getting ripped off – I allowed myself to get pulled around to his front. He maneuvered me around and wrapped a deliciously strong arm around my neck, holding me flush to his chest as he dragged me to the ropes.

I _knew_ he felt the hitch in my struggle; so _maybe_ I'd been taken off-guard by the hold. Whatever. It'd happen to anyone! But of course the cocky bastard had to lean forward and brush his lips against my ear as he breathed,

"Really glad you're not Foley."

I gave an unexpected laugh and felt Dean chuckle too. Well if _this_ didn't look bad… I pretended to cough against Dean's hold and really hoped I played that off well, because laughing while you're being subdued by an opponent really didn't fly in wrestling.

As Dean reached the ropes, moving to throw me over and onto the steel steps, the crowd erupted _again_. Dean and I whipped around to look up the ramp just as Randy leapt onto the apron.

"Jay, drop!"

I let out a squeak of surprise and barely ducked in time to avoid the forearm Randy threw. Dean stumbled from the hit and his hold dropped; I fell to my knees and rolled aside just as Seth dove over me. Randy intercepted him easily and threw him through the ropes as Dean stumbled back.

Roman, shoving Ryback aside, turned and barreled for Randy. He ducked into the ring and intercepted the Powerhouse with a shoulder to the gut, driving him into the ropes.

Ryback had just gotten to his feet as Dean pulled me to mine; he wasn't finished with me just yet. Except I was ready this time, and when he went to loop his arm around me, I turned to face him and slammed my hands into his chest. He bumped back against the turnbuckle and let out a huff of breath, staring at me in surprise. I gave a smirk and turned to help Randy.

The Viper gave a hard uppercut to Roman and threw him at Ryback, who dumped him over the top rope. Randy glanced at me just as I felt an arm loop across the front of my hips and pull me back. I heard Dean chuckle, and I saw the possessive fire light up Randy's face again. He let out a snarl, and to Dean's surprise I pitched myself forward and down against his arm. He surged forward and fell right into another relentless uppercut from Randy.

Dean fell hard onto his back and Randy shot forward, managing to catch me before I hit the mat. He pulled me up to his chest and gave me a quick smile before turning and pushing me back to stand between him and Ryback.

And – _holy crap_ – it was three-on-one for Dean now! Randy stalked forward, eyeing Dean with cold fury as Ryback and I spread out to keep him circled. Dean, of course, found me out of the other two, and rolled to his knees.

He surged to grab me and it was Ryback that intercepted him this time. Easily, the Big Guy flipped Dean onto his shoulders and stomped around the ring. Randy and I watched with grins as Ryback dropped Dean into a shell-shock. Dean yelped in pain and rolled for the apron as Ryback jumped to his feet.

He let out a snarl and dove after his prey, but the boys were fast in pulling Dean out of the ring. The three of them backed up as Ryback leaned over the ropes, snarling at them. Randy and I shared a quick grin and came up on either side of the Big Guy, grinning at the retreat of the Shield.

We stayed in the ring, pumping up the fans and high-fiving each other until Shield were completely gone. Once the coast was clear, Ryback led the way out of the ring. I vaulted the ropes, and then hopped off the apron, waiting for Randy to climb out.

"Imagine my surprise when I come lookin' for you, and Kingston tells me you're out taking on the Shield," he murmured, bumping his arm into mine. My heart skipped half a beat; he'd been looking for me?

"You really expect anything less?" I pointed out, and when he glanced at me I offered a wide smile. He laughed in spite of himself and slung his arm over my shoulders to lead me backstage. Once we came down the steps at gorilla, though, Ryback caught my hand and tugged me back.

"Look, I uh, I wanted to say I'm sorry, Squeak," the big guy said, face apologetic as he smiled sadly down at me. "I was in a bad spot after that match… I wasn't myself. I'm sorry for brushing you off like that."

"Hey, I get it," I promised, offering an assuring smile. "It was a shitty night, and you needed some time to cool off." My eyes flicked to Randy, hoping he caught the double-meaning. "I get it. No harm done."

As Ryback roped me into a hug, I caught the small smile that crossed Randy's face. He ducked his head as the big guy and I pulled apart. Ryback squeezed my shoulder and headed off down the hall as I turned to my blushing boyfriend.

I expected him to brush off the sweet moment we were having, as he had in the past, but instead he reached out and took my hand. Not seeming to care who saw, he pulled me down the hall after him, hands linked, straight to his locker room. He held the door for me and only let go of my hand to rest his on my lower back, guiding me inside.

As soon as the door clicked shut behind him, Randy grabbed my waist and turned me to face him. His face was wrapped in a soft, almost shy expression, one I'd never see on him before. Tentatively, his arms encircled my waist and pulled me to him as he slowly dipped down.

He kissed me soft and slow, like he was kissing me for the first time. As my hands slid up his chest, he leaned into my touch, dipping me back. I felt my heart skip a beat as my eyes fluttered shut; this side of Randy, this was… unexpected.

He turned and slowly backed us towards the bench, continuing the slow kisses. As he sank down, he moved his hands to his hips and pulled me with him. I straddled his lap, knees bracing on the bench as his arms went back around my waist and pulled me close.

He tilted his head for better access and brushed his tongue over my lips. I parted my own instantly, and our tongues brushed against each other. Randy moaned softly as we pulled back for a breath; on a whim, I nipped at his lower lip and he dropped his head back, a groan rolling out of him.

Without warning he dove forward, lips attaching to my neck. I tipped my head to the side, giving him better access as I drew in a shaky breath. His lips trailed up to my jaw, nipping lightly and making me moan louder.

I turned and caught his lips with mine again, kissing back fervently. His hands slid to hold my hips, and as I went to move even closer, Randy pushed me back ever so slightly. I froze in surprise and pulled back, staring down at him.

"Randy?"

"Look, if we keep going, I won't be able to stop myself," he said, voice rough and a few octaves lower than normal. I felt my face blush as he gave me a once-over. "You drive me crazy, but like I told you, things are changing."

He stood easily, holding me up by my hips. He moved me back and I let my legs drop so he could step back. He looked me over again, bit his lip, and shook his head as he turned away.

"You're stopping it?" I asked, still a little shocked he'd pulled back. Randy nodded and blew out a breath; he reached down and adjusted his trunks, clearing his throat.

"Trust me, it's not easy. But I told you, Jay. I respect you."

My heart tightened at his words, and I felt a tremor of happiness pass over me. He held back, even though he didn't want to. He was respecting my boundaries, and I hadn't even needed to ask. As Randy turned to me, I rushed to him and threw my arms around his neck, pulling him down into a hug.

"Thank you Randy," I said softly, pressing a kiss to his cheek. He hugged me tight to him and then dipped to catch my lips again. It felt different this time; there was a sense of security. For the first time, I didn't feel any pressure to go further, and I didn't have the worry in the back of my head that Randy would get carried away.

I trusted the kiss this time, and it made all the difference. As we began to pick up the pace again, Randy pulled back and gave me a dry look.

"What?" I asked innocently. He narrowed his eyes and carefully untangled himself from me.

"You're not helping the situation, Lawless."

My face flushed as we stepped apart, but I couldn't help the smile toying with my lips. Randy chuckled and went to his bag, digging out his clothes for his shower. The clock above the lockers read half past ten; I had places to be.

When he saw me heading for the door, he motioned towards the chair in the corner of the room.

"You can stay," he started; I pointed to the monitor above the lockers, broadcasting the match with Cesaro up next. He stared at my picture, surprised for a second, and then made to grab his shirt. "Oh shit, I didn't even know you had a match. Let me come out with you."

"I'll be just fine," I promised, giving a smile. "Take your shower. I'll be done in like ten minutes anyways."

"You sure, baby?" he pressed, raising a brow. I let the nickname melt my heart _just_ a tad as I crossed back to him and tugged him down for a quick kiss.

"I'm sure. I can handle the Swiss Superman."

"Be careful, alright?" he reminded me as I backed for the door. I gave him a wink and then ducked out of the locker room. I took off in a jog towards gorilla, and rounded the corner to see Cesaro already waiting. He hoisted the US belt a little higher up and gave me a wide grin.

"Ms. Lawless, so good of you to join us."

"Sorry. Got a little sidetracked," I told him, running a hand through my hair and returning the smile. He stepped aside and swept his hand towards the steps of gorilla.

"Ladies first."

Well, alright then! A polite opponent, that was something I could get behind. I gave him a quick nod and hopped up the steps as my music hit. The crowd erupted, and as I danced across the stage, chants of _LAWLESS_! _LAWLESS_! _LAWLESS_! broke out around me. I tapped hands as I made my way down the ramp.

At the bottom, I turned to the crowd, gave a quick salute, then hopped onto the apron and vaulted over the top rope. I scampered across the ring and then turned, falling back to lean on the ropes as Cesaro made his own entrance.

As he got in the ring, he handed off his belt to the ref and then turned to face me. As the bell rang to start the match, I took a chance and held my hand out. Cesaro chuckled and looked around at the crowd as they cheered. With a shrug, he reached out, took my hand, and gave it a shake.

With mutual nods of respect, we pulled back and then dove forward, locking up. The chivalry stopped here, apparently. Faster than I could move, Cesaro dropped his hold on me and went to a knee. He scooped me up, one arm around my leg and the other hooking up over the back of my neck, and hoisted me onto his shoulders as he stood up.

Just as I acclimated to the hold and tried to twist free, he dropped to his knees and flipped me hard onto my back. The breath left me in a sharp burst and I struggled to get it back; I was putty in Cesaro's hands.

He stood fast and caught my wrist, pulling me to my feet as I fought to breathe. Sheesh, he was fast! Faster than I'd expected, that was for sure. I stumbled with him across the mat, and he used my lack of balance against me, catching an ankle and letting me fall back onto the mat again.

He still had a hold on my wrist, though, and I used that to balance myself as I rolled back onto my shoulders, then surged forward and leapt to my feet. Cesaro actually looked impressed, up until I ripped my arm free and jumped ( _yes,_ jumped. I'm short, okay?) up to put him in a headlock.

I let my weight pull him down and then I skittered back to the ropes, letting us fall against them for momentum before I ran forward and pulled him along with me. As we ran across the ring, Cesaro shoved me forward and broke the hold; I kept going and bounced off the far ropes, then turned to hit him with a Thesz press.

Cesaro dropped so instead I leapt over him, running and bouncing off the _other_ ropes. As I turned, though, Cesaro was waiting. He caught me in the beginnings of an arm drag, but my momentum pushed me into an easy reversal. I swapped our hold, but instead of throwing him to the ground - let's be real, Cesaro was all muscle - I shoved him back and then ran off the ropes behind me to catch him in another Thesz press.

Cesaro, again waiting for me, met me in the middle of the ring and caught me in a hard clothesline to the chest. I dropped onto my back, a little dazed, and again fought for breath. God, what was this guy made of?!

Cesaro turned and then moved to the ropes, ready to bounce off them and drop for the pin. As he turned to face me, I leapt up and caught his arm in an arm drag. This time, momentum on my side, I let myself drop and twist. Cesaro flew in an arc over me and landed hard on his back.

He recovered quicker than I expected, though. By the time I was on my feet he was ready for me. He grabbed hold of my arm, lifted me up into the air, and then dropped into a crouch on one knee. I fell back-first over his bent leg and let out a squeak of pain as I dropped to the ground beside him.

Damn, this guy was freakishly good.

Still gasping for breath - again - I rolled myself to the edge of the ring and used the ropes to pull me up. Just as I'd finally started breathing normal again, though, Cesaro was back. The two of us went at it for nearly five minutes. Back and forth, slamming each other into the mat just long enough to catch our breaths. By the fifth or sixth takedown, I was weak on my legs just trying to keep myself upright. Cesaro, whom I was convinced was literally superman, was back on me instantly.

He shoved me hard into the ropes in front of us, and as I stumbled back he used the momentum to lift me up onto his shoulder, ready to slam me back down again. My self preservation kicked in and I scrambled back with all I had left, sliding down his back and landing on my feet behind him.

Cesaro was just as surprised as the crowd; I took advantage of his hesitation. Like Bryan had taught me, I dove forward and locked my arms around his waist. As he swayed, I fell onto my back and dragged him with me, heaving him back into a small suplex. His shoulders hit the mat and I rolled out from under him, letting my hold around his waist drop to his legs.

I locked my arms in place and leaned back, pinning Cesaro's shoulders to the mat. Just as Cesaro got his composure back to try and break out, the ref shouted _three_! The bell rang and my music blasted the arena. I let my hold on Cesaro drop as I fell forward onto my knees, out of breath and worn through.

The ref came to my side and reached down, taking my hand and pulling me to my feet. I let him practically hold me up as he threw my arm in the air and pointed at me.

" _Here's your winner… Jamie Lawless_!"

As Cesaro slowly got to his feet, I pulled out of the ref's hold and turned to face him. Cesaro rose cautiously, wiping the sweat off his brow as he watched me approach. Giving a smile, I stuck my hand out to him. He looked genuinely surprised, but took my gesture either way. As we shook, he leaned in and said,

"Not bad, Ms. Lawless. Not bad at all."

We traded respectful nods as Cesaro took his belt back and ducked out of the ring. I actually started to follow him, until a little voice in my head noted, _Shield didn't show their faces._ And I mean, come _on_. I couldn't just leave it be.

I knelt in the corner and motioned to a cameraman for a mic. He tossed it to me and I stood slowly, strolling back to the middle of the ring. The crowd cheered me on as I lifted it up slowly.

"I just wanted to personally thank the Shield for being too coward to come and try to ruin another one of my matches."

The crowd roared at my words, clearly not expecting anything like that. I grinned to myself and let them die down as I began to pace.

"But, you know, after that fun little surprise match earlier, I find myself a little eager for more." God, I could see Dean's smirk in my head. "So what d'you say, Houston? You ready to see the Shield man up and come face me in the ring?"

As the crowd chanted _YES_! _YES_! _YES_!, I scanned the stairs. So far, nothing. I _knew_ they had to be watching, so where the hell were they? Had I not coaxed enough?

"Let's go, boys! Come down to the ring. I'm asking nicely!" With a smirk to the cameras, I shrugged and added, "come get me… if you think you can handle me."

The crowd was absolutely wild, on their feet chanting a mix between _YES_!, _SHIELD_ , and _LAWLESS_ as I paced the ring. After nearly a minute, I sighed and shrugged to the Universe.

"Sorry, guys. Guess the Shield learned their lesson earlier today. They know better than to mess with me!"

I silently thanked the stage manager for hitting my music again as I threw up a peace sign and then dropped and rolled out of the ring. Though I waved, smiled, and tagged hands on my way back up the ramp, I couldn't lie. I was a little disappointed the boys hadn't come out to face me.

Hands fisted into my shirt the second I got backstage; I let out a squeak of alarm as Dean towed me off the steps of gorilla and down a side hall. Roman and Seth were waiting for us, and the second Dean's hold on me dropped, the three of them surrounded me.

"Sure had a lot t'say out there, little Finch," Dean hummed, stepping closer. Roman and Seth closed in, their chests pressing against my back and arms. "Wanna repeat any of that?"

I blinked up at him, honestly surprised to see them around me. As I glanced around at them, getting my thoughts back in order, Roman chuckled and shook his head.

"Why so quiet, little girl?"

"I think she's scared," Seth goaded, stepping a hint closer to me and crossing his arms triumphantly. I scoffed and gave him a dismissive once-over before looking over at Dean and Roman.

"So what, you three can't come out and face me in the ring, but you can jump me backstage?" I challenged; okay, so I was kind of itching for a fight. It'd been a relatively calm night! I needed some action in my life.

"We can't be called to the ring like your pets," Seth sneered. "We don't work for you."

"You're right," I agreed, _tsk_ ing myself and shaking my head. "What was I thinking? I should've known Heyman wouldn't let his dogs off their leash."

Roman's lips twitched up in amusement, and Dean stifled a snort, but apparently I'd hit a sore spot with Seth.

"Watch your mouth, sweetheart. Don't talk about shit you don't know."

"Oh, I know plenty, Oreo," I shot back, enjoying the snarl at his unwanted nickname. "Like how you three were seriously stupid enough to sell your souls to Heyman. What, he promise you fame and fortune?" Seth's face slowly started to twist into fury. "Or maybe you each get a special overnight celebration with Punk, hm? To thank you for all the ass-kissing you do every week -"

"Shut the fuck up," he demanded, and I gave him a shit-eating grin.

"Sorry, unlike you, I don't take my orders from a whiny little he-bitch -"

He surged forward and slammed his hands on my shoulders, making me stumble back into the wall. My breath left me in a gasp; after all that back and forth with Cesaro, the impact hurt more than I'd been expecting. I couldn't recover fast enough to block the punch he threw.

Dean did that for me.

His arm shot between us and caught Seth's wrist. He surged forward and shoved Seth hard into Roman, snarling something under his breath I couldn't make out. As Seth moved for me again, Dean took a step forward, angling himself between the two of us. I couldn't see the look he gave Seth, but whatever it was didn't go over well.

"Really, man? You gonna let her talk to us like that?"

Dean didn't reply, instead turning back to me. As Seth went to step around him, it was Roman this time that held him back. Dean didn't look apologetic, but he didn't look furious like Seth. He moved a little more between us and leaned forward to tower over me. He almost looked exasperated.

"Finch, I know you ain't gonna listen, but I'm tellin' you. Quit gettin' in the middle of our shit. All this? It ain't your fight," he drawled, hand coming up to play with my hair, curling it around his fingers before he gently tucked it behind my ear. "We got our own agenda, our own rules. You don't gotta get mixed up in the crooked politics."

"And I told _you_ ," I said, taking a step forward, leaving only inches between us; his eyes flickered to my lips for just a heartbeat. "You leave my friends alone, and we won't have a problem."

"We don't negotiate -" Seth cut off and let out a yelp as he was hauled backwards. Except this time, it wasn't Roman. The boys whirled around as Randy surged forward. He elbowed Dean out of the way and turned on his heel, back to me, heading off Roman's oncoming attack.

The Shield regrouped around Randy, but he didn't budge. He stayed between myself and them, one hand back to keep me close, the other hand balled in a fist as he readied for a fight. The boys in front of us shared dark looks.

"Back off. Now," Randy growled. Dean let out a humorless laugh and moved to stand toe-to-toe with my boyfriend.

"If I had it my way," he began slowly, lips twisting up into a dangerous smile, "you would be in pieces. Scattered around this arena like the bag a' horse shit you are."

Randy let out a cold laugh and stood a little straighter; Dean was just a hint shorter, and Randy took full advantage. He smirked down at Dean and rolled his shoulders back in invitation.

"Let's go then, Ambrose. Take me out."

Okay, why was this oddly enticing? There had to be something wrong with me. Why did I find it so hot having my boyfriend face off against Dean? Maybe because it _was_ hot. Sue me. Dean was giving Randy his signature pissed off smile, soft blue eyes burning with something not far from hatred. His whole body was tense, massive arms flexing as he clenched and unclenched his fists…

And Randy, _damn_. He was in his wrestling trunks and one of his shirts that was just a hint too small, clinging to his muscular form. I could see the muscles of his powerful shoulders rolling as he moved back and forth, like he just couldn't contain his vicious impulses. His lithe body was coiled tight, ready to jump at any moment.

I couldn't handle the two of them like this.

As if the universe finally heard my silent pleas, a loud noise down the hall made both men jump and turn their attention to it. I took my chance and surged forward, snagging Randy's hand. He let me tug him back to me, and didn't fight when I started pulling him down the hall.

"We're not done here, Ambrose," he threw out before we rounded the corner. Dean caught my eye at the last second and threw me a wink before he was out of sight. Again, I found myself wondering if he'd known Randy was watching us.

"Jay -"

" _They_ found _me_ this time!" I defended; Randy stopped walking and turned to look down at me, unamused.

" _Come get me… if you think you can handle me_ ," he mocked, and I scoffed. "Seriously. I thought you said you were going light on the troublemaking today -"

" _Out_ of the ring," I clarified; he actually rolled his eyes. "And besides, we handled that."

"You didn't handle anything," argued a voice from behind me; surprised, I turned to see John frowning down at me. "Orton's right. You said you'd behave -" I opened my mouth and he gave me a harsh look, "and you _know_ that meant both in and out of the ring."

Randy, looking far too amused at my scolding, started to back down the hall. I widened my eyes at him, silently begging him to stay.

"Oh, you can handle this," he assured, and then his smirk widened. "Just like you _handled_ the Shield."

Oh, I was gonna kill him.

"You told me you were gonna behave," John started, sounding like my dad. I slowly turned and smiled nervously up at him.

"For the most part I did."

"Swiping Sandow's key card?"

"To be fair, I did that weeks ago. Doesn't count."

He folded his arms in challenge.

"Confetti in his locker?"

"You said to keep it to a _minimum_ ," I pointed out, crossing my arms back.

"Covering the man in colored paper is _minimum_?"

"That's barely a warm-up," I scoffed, and John's face again settled into an unamused frown. "I could have used glitter. My future husband should consider himself lucky."

John's frown of annoyance slowly turned into confusion; apparently he hadn't heard about our 'declarations of love'. I gave a tight smile. No way he was knowing about it now…

"Look. You're technically an adult," he sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I don't have a right to tell you how to live your life. But as someone who's very close to the person I care about most, I feel a sense of responsibility for you, kid."

"Feel free to ignore responsibility. I do."

"Jamie, you're going places here. You know that. Just don't get yourself mixed up with things…" he paused, and his eyes flicked over the direction Randy had just gone. "Or _people_ that could drag you down."

I felt my hackles raise at his insinuation. Despite the fact Randy was my boyfriend, he was also still my _friend_. And judging him on the reputation others set up for him? That wasn't right.

"Randy's a good friend," I said simply but forcefully. John had an argument on the tip of his tongue, but at the look on my face, he pressed his lips together and nodded.

"He's a good friend to you," he agreed, making a point not to fully agree with me. "I just worry about you, alright?"

"I really do appreciate your concern," I told him, falling into step with him on our way to the locker room. "But I promise, I know what I'm doing. And I'll play it a little safer for you."

"And Brie," he added, giving me a knowing look as he held the locker room door for me. I ducked under his arm and turned to give him an exasperated look.

"She said she's loosening up -"

"And we both know she's as relaxed as a mouse sitting on a trap."

"Fair point," I sighed, snagging my change of clothes from my locker. I turned to him, walking backwards towards the showers as I added, "No promises on holding off from Damien, though."

John just laughed and shook his head, throwing me a wink in agreement.

As I cleaned up from the night and let myself unwind in the shower, I caught sight of a bruise on my upper arm. Frowning, I gave an experimental poke. _Ouch, okay. Fresh bruise_ , I sighed, and then began to think over the match from Cesaro.

He'd never gripped me by the arms, and I hadn't gone into the turnbuckle at all. But these hadn't been there before the show. So when…

 _Randy_ , I realized, going still under the water as I went back to our confrontation earlier. I hadn't realized how hard he'd been holding me. _Or how he wouldn't let go. Or how he punched the locker…_

He was just angry, though. Heat of the moment. I had a temper too, and if Randy had been badgering me like I was doing to him, I would've lost my cool. Right? As bad as it sounded, he'd apologized, and hurting me hadn't been his intention. Plus, we'd talked it out and he'd even held back tonight. He was improving. One little slip of anger didn't negate all the progress we'd made tonight.

Right?

I shut off the water before I got lost in my thoughts. Dressing quickly, I made a point of draping my ring uniform over my shoulders to hide the darkening bruises on my arms. Thankfully, John was too busy talking to me about his match as he packed up to see as I casually slid into my hoodie as fast as I could.

Randy wasn't a bad guy. He really wasn't. He'd made a mistake, and I wouldn't let him take any shit for reacting to the frustration I'd brought him. It wasn't a big deal, and they'd fade in a few days anyways.

The two of us had finally had a good night, and I wasn't letting it get ruined.

* * *

 **Dean**

"You gonna have an attitude with me all night, or can we just move past this?" Seth snarked from the front seat, twisting to look back at Dean. He pointedly folded his arms a little tighter over his chest and burrowed further into his hoodie. "I said I was sorry, okay!?"

"Fuck off," Dean growled, earning an exasperated sigh from Roman. The samoan didn't cut in just yet, though, and Dean was glad. He didn't give a fuck if he was bein' petty. Seth had crossed a line, an' if he didn't see a problem with it, Dean didn't see a problem with being a dick.

"Dude. She just got to me, okay? I wasn't gonna hurt her -"

"That why you shoved her into the wall?"

"She's a fucking wrestler, man! _You've_ done worse to her in the ring -"

"In the _ring_ ," Dean cut in, sitting up. Roman's hands tightened on the steering wheel, bracing for their collision. "You went too far -"

"I pushed her! You fucking tackled her that one time, and then crawled all over her! And what about grabbing her shirt and pulling her around tonight, huh?"

"That was _different_ -"

"It was not -"

"How many times we gotta do this, huh?" Roman barked, swerving the SUV over onto the shoulder of the road and throwing it into park. He fixed a heated glare on Seth, then turned in his seat to do the same to Dean. Both stared up at him, wide-eyed. "For fuck's sake. Seth, you didn't need to push her. Dean, all he did was fuckin' _push_ her. She's fine."

"Well this situation ain't -"

" _There ain't no situation, Dean_!" Roman practically roared, gripping at his hair and then throwing his hands up. "Seth was a dick, but he didn't fuckin' break her in half! She's _fine_." As Seth went to cut in, Roman jammed a threatening finger his direction. "Don't fuckin' start with me, Seth. I swear to God. I'm gonna throw both your asses out if I hear _one more goddamn thing…_ "

He irritably turned back around in his seat and threw the car back into drive, muttering to himself as they got back to the trip. Seth huddled into the seat, mumbling _sorry_ to Dean as he flipped his hood up.

"S'all good," Dean muttered back, catching the warning look from Roman in the rearview mirror. He'd play nice for now. At least until they were out of a confined space an' he got his own room key, so Roman couldn't lock him out. Again.

So maybe he was a little protective of his girl. Fuckin' sue him. Seth didn't need to put his fuckin' hands on her. Had no fuckin' right. For reasons he didn't quite get, it made him see red. It was one thing for Dean to 'tackle' her or get rough with her.

Seth, Orton, Cesaro, Barrett… The fuckers that thought they could just do with her what they wanted? Nah, he wasn't havin' that. It wasn't flyin' while he was around. So she wasn't dating _him_. Didn't mean he couldn't keep an eye on her, right?

Of course he knew she was okay. She took that suplex from Seth onto the announce table without breaking. Took that suicide dive off the ladders, an' wasn't too worse for wear. Didn't mean Seth shovin' her like that over some stupid comment was okay. It was the whole _respect_ thing. She was his girl. He wouldn't go shovin' any of Seth's girls.

Dean shut his eyes and tried to force the possessiveness down. 'Cause in the end she wasn't _his_ and there were limits.

Like he couldn't follow after her an' Orton and pull her away from him like he wanted to. He'd see the bruises on her arms. He'd heard the rumors about she an' Orton goin' at it earlier. He didn't have proof, but he wasn't stupid. He knew it'd been him. And it just pissed him off so fuckin' much -

Dean's thoughts cut off in his head when his phone buzzed in his pocket. He glanced to the front seat; Roman was still drivin', and Seth was already snoring. He pulled it out quickly, heart in his throat, and _yes._ It was from Finch.

 _Don't think I'm done intimidating you_.

Dean grinned to himself as he typed out his reply.

 _is that what u were doin?_

How the fuck could one text from her settle his anger? He'd been seein' red since the confrontation, ready to rip into anyone that pissed him off, and now… he actually felt himself fuckin' relax when she replied.

 _I saw you and your boys shaking in your boots._

 _ur dreamin darlin._

 _About to be. I just had to text you before I went to sleep to remind you that 1, you're not as scary as you think. And 2, don't keep any of your stuff with Seth's for a few weeks._

Warmth spread through Dean, realizing she'd purposely texted him as she was falling asleep _just_ to mess around with him. And to his surprise, he felt tired himself. He settled further down in the seat and texted back,

 _what r u gonna do?_

 _I've got some sweet, glittery revenge planned for Princess Sparkle. You in?_

Dean snorted and shook his head, feeling himself dozing off already.

 _im with u, darlin._

 _Excellent. We'll plan more tomorrow. Goodnight Dean!_

 _night finch. sleep tight._

For the first time in months, Dean fell asleep sober, an actual goddamn smile on his face.

* * *

 _An early treat for you guys! I was gonna hold off until Halloween but I couldn't make myself wait. I hope you love it! Like I said, these chapters are about to get super real. I love you guys are picking up on all the little stuff I'm tossing out. I'm so thrilled you guys love this story as much as I do!_

 _A quick note - Chapter 19 may be delayed (wow, what a surprise!). I'm doing NaNoWriMo, and am going to be focusing on my own original novel through November. However, as I think y'all can tell, I procrastinate so there's a chance (read: it's gonna happen) that I'm gonna procrastinate on my novel and come back to this. But if not, I promise I won't keep you waiting too long after to post!_

 _Thanks so much for all your patience._

 _Again, a huge thanks (and virtual hug) to all of you who take the time to comment! I really appreciate your thoughts on the chapter! I look forward to hearing what you all think about this chapter!_

 ** _As always, check out jonmoxbrose on tumblr for Jamie's outfits and other special details, and find me on twitter, username is lunaticfinch!_**


	19. Love, Actually

_a huge thanks to crazy-wild-and-free for all the work you do for Jamie and I! This story is all thanks to you, darlin!_

* * *

White-hot pain burned through my arm, taking my breath away. I clutched it tight to my chest, falling to my back in agony as I let out an anguished cry. Tears welled in my eyes as the ache grew worse, blossoming out from my elbow through my entire body. A pair of wrestling boots came into my blurred vision.

"I… hate you... " I rasped, grimacing as I struggled to my knees. I reached for their shirt, trying to use their body to pull myself up. Bryan's hands swatted mine away; I fell onto my back again, still moaning as he stepped over me and climbed out of the ring.

"You are _the_ most dramatic person I know," he told me, taking a swig of water as he watched me writhe. "And that's saying something."

"I think my vision is blacking out," I rasped, rolling slowly towards the apron.

"You hit your elbow. I think you're gonna make it."

"I hit my _funny bone_ , actually," I corrected, sitting up and letting my legs hang over the side of the ring, still cradling my arm to my chest. "I thought my mentor was supposed to care about me, not mock my suffering."

"You're right, I'm sorry," he said instantly, tossing the water aside and coming up to me. Before I could brace, Bryan pulled me into a bone-crushing hug and began to pet my hair aggressively. "Poor wittle baby Jamie!"

"Oi!" I laughed, trying to pull away. He just tightened his grip. I let out a squeak as he picked me up and rocked me back and forth.

"Precious little summer child," he cooed, talking in a baby-voice. I tried to wriggle free. "Did you hurt your wittle elbow?"

"I'm better, I'm better!" I cried, trying to free myself. "Put me down you goat!"

"Never, I won't abandon my sweet little Jay-Jay ever again!" he cooed, rubbing his scruffy face against mine. We heard the gym doors shut, and the two of us froze immediately seeing who'd walked in.

"I have no idea what's going on here," John started, and then jabbed a finger at me when I opened my mouth. "And I don't want to. I am not going to be an accomplice."

As John slowly backed to the other side of the gym, Bryan let me drop and I turned to face him indignantly.

"Why is it always _me_ getting blamed for this stuff?"

"Gee, no idea," he snorted, shaking his head. "Not like you harass everyone daily or anything. Nah, couldn't be that…"

I smacked his arm as we gathered our workout stuff.

"I don't torment _everyone,_ just Dames and Cody. _Which_ you and your tag partner should be grateful for." He quirked a brow in question, so I elaborated. "I'm helping to weaken your toughest opponents. Psychological warfare." I tapped my head as we walked out of the gym.

Bryan rolled his eyes as we waited at the elevator.

"Covering grown men in glitter and sequins isn't _psychological warfare_. It's just weird."

"When it happens to you, I'm sure you'll think otherwise," I said idly as we got on. Bryan gave me a narrow-eyed look.

"It's not _going to_ happen to me."

"Keep mocking my tactics, and I can't guarantee your immunity." We stopped at my floor and I turned to Bryan as I backed out, jamming a finger of warning in his direction. "Don't leave without me."

"Keep threatening my immunity, and I can't guarantee you a ride," he taunted, giving me the cheekiest grin I'd ever seen as the doors slid shut. I huffed in his direction and scurried down the hall, not wanting to push my luck with his patience today.

The room was empty when I got back, which thankfully meant Nikki wasn't hogging the shower. I cleaned up fast and threw my damp hair up into a messy bun as I got dressed. When I came out, though, I found my best friend sitting on the floor in front of the full-length mirror. She looked up from doing her makeup as I grabbed my duffel and shoved my pajamas and bathroom crap inside.

"You're not riding on John's bus?"

"As much as I love you - and I _do_ love you - I don't want to listen to the two of you go at it like rabbits again."

Instead of being embarrassed - like I imagined a normal human would be - she smirked proudly and shrugged.

"Suit yourself."

"It's bad enough you roll over onto me naked," I continued, making a face. "The last thing I want to chance is seeing John in his birthday suit."

"It's nothing to be weirded out by," she argued, getting up and staring at me with her hands on her hips. "It's natural."

"That's great," I promised, slinging my bag over my shoulder. "Doesn't mean I want to see John Cena _au natural_. I'll leave that for the two of you."

Nikki actually pouted and came up to me, fidgeting with my shirt and sweeping back the stray pieces of hair I'd missed putting into my bun.

"I like traveling with you."

"I do too. But you two aren't even coming to the show tonight. It's just out of your way. And now you and John get some alone time, and I get to harass someone else for three hours." She gave me a smile and rolled her eyes. "Win-win for the both of us."

"I'm still surprised you haven't managed to sneak a ride with Damien and Cody yet," she mused, and I heaved a heartfelt sigh.

"It's not for lack of trying. They know not to leave their vehicles unlocked, and I still haven't mastered breaking into a car." I gave a wicked smile. " _Yet_."

"That's why you hide in a suitcase and let yourself get packed into the back," she pointed out. I actually gasped and froze in place as I processed what she'd just said.

"It could work," I muttered to myself, tapping my chin. "I'm small enough to fit Damien's suitcase, and the workers loading the bags wouldn't even notice… Can I unzip a suitcase from the inside? I'd need to practice. Would I jump out while they were driving? I couldn't spend a whole trip tucked into a bag. But if I scare them and we crash -"

"Earth to Jamie," Nikki laughed, waving her hand in front of my face and snapping me out of my thoughts. "Your phone's ringing."

Oh, yeah.

She rolled her eyes as I pulled my cell out, half expecting it to be Bryan. Randy's name was on my screen instead. My heart leapt and I gave Nikki a quick smile; I had to get myself out of the room to talk to my secret boyfriend without making her suspicious. I snagged my duffel off the bed and quickly roped her into a tight hug.

"It's Bryan," I lied, kissing her cheek as I pulled back. My phone went quiet; I had to hurry and call him back before he got preoccupied with anything else. "I gotta go before he leaves without me."

"Okay, go on then. You'll come find me in the arena tonight before you do anything crazy, right?"

"You bet your biscuits I will," I promised, backing out of the room and giving her a smile. "Love you Snickers!"

"Love you Jellybean," she called as I let the door shut. As I raced down the hall, ready to call Randy, my phone went off again. It was him!

"Hey!" I said breathlessly, slumping against the wall by the elevator as I caught my breath. I heard him chuckle on the other end.

"Hey, baby. You working out?"

"No, trying to make sure my ride doesn't leave without me," I corrected, slipping into the elevator as the doors opened. "What's up?"

"Just wanted to catch you before I got on the plane. I miss you."

"I miss you too," I promised, smiling to myself. "How was your weekend home?"

"Too short," he sighed. "It was good seeing Alanna though. She's getting so big."

"I bet," I sympathized; I knew how much he missed his daughter on the road. It only made me like him more. "And I'm sure she loved getting to see you."

"She did," he chuckled; I could feel his smile through the phone. "I can't wait 'til you get to meet her, Jay."

My heart skipped a beat. I was so shocked I didn't move, even when the elevator stopped on the first floor. I heard him laugh again as I managed to squeak out,

"What? Really?"

"Really. The whole weekend I kept thinking about what it'd be like having you there with us. A whole two days, wrestling-free, with my girls."

Well thank God the doors closed again to hide my bright red face from the rest of the world. I couldn't help the grin that broke out on my face.

"You have no idea how much I like hearing that," I finally managed, coming to my senses and hitting the main floor button again as I tried to compose myself.

"Trust me, baby. I know."

I went to answer when the doors opened unexpectedly the next floor down. A well-dressed man, with his back to me, stepped onto the elevator without turning around. Who got on an elevator like that?! The man went to hit the first floor button, but his hand paused when he saw it was already lit up.

The man turned slowly; Damien's eyes met mine. For a split second we both froze in surprise. And then he let out a scream of terror. He surged forward without looking ahead and slammed into the now-closed elevator doors, stumbling back into me.

"Hey, I'll talk to you later," I managed, barely steadying myself and Damien before he slammed his hands on all the buttons between this one and the main floor.

"Please don't start trouble before the show even starts," Randy sighed, probably knowing exactly who was shrieking.

"No promises," I replied as I hung up the call. "Dames! Hey, woah! What's the fire?!"

"You've trapped me here! This is part of your plan!"

He went to surge forward the second the doors opened on the next floor, so I snagged his elbow and pulled him back. He whirled to face me and I instantly let him go.

"Hold on! What plan? I'm just on the elevator," I defended, holding my hands up in mock surrender. His wild eyes flicked between my own as we, yet again, stopped at the next floor. Okay, this was gonna take a few minutes. Bryan probably _would_ leave without me at this rate.

"Your plan to woo me and imprison me as your own tag partner!" he bellowed; I blinked up at him, at a loss for words for the second time on this elevator. He saw my confusion and let out a huff, thankfully lowering his voice as he explained, "you're jealous of Cody. The entire roster knows it. You want me for yourself."

"Is that what my plan is?"

"Like you don't know," he scoffed, and _okay_ I just couldn't resist.

"Well, I mean, when you trap yourself on the elevator with me dressed like _that_ , how could I _not_ be jealous of Cody?"

"I _knew it_ ," he hissed, squaring up to me and puffing out his chest. I had to choke back a snort of laughter. He actually looked smug at the compliment, not seeming to care it came from me. "Now, just because _you_ decide to dress like a desolate urchin doesn't mean _all_ of us must look so unkempt."

I nodded in understanding, eyeing his snazzy suit. He leaned down to meet my gaze and glared at me as he continued, "Let me tell you something _Jeanette_. The bond that Cody and I have, it's unbreakable. Have you ever heard of a soul mate?"

"Yes -"

"We're _more_ than that." I raised a brow in question and he leaned a little closer to me, smirking. "We're _partners_."

He let his words sink in as the doors finally opened on the first floor. I shrugged my shoulders, stepping around him as I said simply,

"Well that explains why my plan to seduce you isn't working."

Bryan, in earshot of me, did a double-take at my words and then rolled his eyes when he saw my cheeky grin and Damien in pursuit of me.

"No! I didn't mean - he's my _tag_ partner! Not - not _that_ kind of partner!"

"Look, Dames, you don't have to worry. I don't judge. You love whoever you want to."

Bryan heaved a sigh as he stood up and fell into step with me, Damien trailing us as we headed for the car.

"Jeanette! No! You must understand -"

"Hey, I got you. I _do_ understand," I promised, glancing back at him and giving a wink. "You do you, Dames. Or, y'know, do Cody. Whatever you prefer."

Bryan actually choked out a snort.

"Cody is not my romantic counterpart!" he shouted, loud enough to make his words echo in the lobby. "Just because of the _one_ instance in Delaware -"

" _DAMIEN_!"

The three of us - and the poor bystanders in the lobby - all looked back at the newest member of the conversation. Cody was sprinting across the room towards us, motioning wildly for his _tag_ partner to shut his mouth.

"Go to him," I said as passionately as I could, clutching at my heart as Bryan snagged my elbow and towed me towards the front door.

"Cody, this isn't -" Damien processed what I'd just said, and he whirled to glare at me. "Jeanette! You're not helping -"

"How many times have I told you, what happened in Delaware stays between _us_!" Cody screeched, hauling Damien through the lobby as I was pulled out to the front of the hotel. Bryan gave me an unamused look.

"Was that really necessary?"

He took the keys from the valet and helped me toss my bag into the back of the car as I tried to control my giggling.

"To be completely fair, he did _all_ of that," I deflected, hopping into the passenger seat. As he got in the driver's seat, I added, "it would've been rude _not_ to talk to him."

"No wonder John and Nicole kicked you off their bus," he mused; I glared at my best friend.

"I chose to leave, thank you very much. They'd both take me back with open arms."

"Wait, so there's a chance I could still get rid of you?"

I narrowed my eyes at Bryan.

"You couldn't even get me out of your _life_ , let alone this car."

He let out a bark of laughter and gave me an incredulous look.

"Seriously, Jay? I mean _seriously_? I could suplex you out of that seat before the car stopped moving."

"Why would you try that before stopping the car?"

"That's not the point. What I'm saying is -"

"I mean, that's counter-intuitive. What if we crash before you could suplex me?"

Bryan frowned as he pulled us onto the highway.

"It'd be a few seconds. We wouldn't even swerve out of our lane."

"Yeah? What if the guy in front of us hit his brakes. You can't suplex me _and_ stop the car."

"I can and I _will_ if you keep annoying me," he only half threatened. I snorted to myself and shook my head.

"You're all talk, Danielson. That's the problem. You're getting too cocky with Brie gone," I informed him, settling down a little more and turning on the radio. "I'm still waiting for my rematch."

"Oh come on, that was like two years ago!" he laughed, giving me a look as I shrugged and grinned at him. "You really think you can still beat me?"

"You cheated, so I _know_ I can."

"I did not cheat! How do you cheat at bowling? Enlighten me."

"You used your own rigged ball -"

"You really think I rigged a _bowling ball_ -"

Our hearty debate was enough to carry us over the three hour drive to San Antonio. Well, more like two and a half hours, because Bryan had refused to stop for food.

"It's just grease and empty calories," he argued as we hauled our bags through the parking garage. "Cardboard covered in butter would hold more nutritional value than any of the fast food crap we drove past."

I made a noise of satisfaction as I slipped past him.

"What _kind_ of butter? And is it the cardboard crisp? Or was it left out in the rain? Soggy cardboard isn't my first choice, but I can make due."

He shoved me towards the locker rooms as he skirted around me, giving me a disgusted look as he passed.

"Get out of my sight, I'm completely done with you."

"If there aren't chicken nuggets in the buffet tonight, I'm sabotaging your match," I threatened as he rounded the corner. I hurried inside to get changed, because as pathetic as it was, thinking about buttered cardboard had actually made me more hungry.

We must have been some of the first to get to the arena; the only other person inside was Booker, who was taping up a copy of the schedule. Ever since I'd meddled with Damien and Cody's times, they'd started making multiple printed copies to keep the confusion down… I gave myself a mental pat on the back as I tossed my bag onto the bench.

"That smile always means trouble," Booker hedged, eyeing me as he hung the schedule. I scoffed and shook my head as I tugged out my ring attire.

"Me? Trouble?" Booker gave me a pointed look and I relented. "Fair point. What mayhem you got me down for tonight?"

"Nothin' at the moment," he started; I felt a surge of disappointment go through me. Don't tell me Vickie had convinced him to keep me out of matches… "But that can change. Somethin' comes up, you let me know an' I'll throw you on there."

"Thanks, boss man," I said, giving a two-fingered salute as I headed for the bathrooms. I changed quick as I mentally updated my to-do list: get food, get a match, follow up with Damien's harassment. I still had time before the show, so if I hurried, maybe I could figure out something good.

The rest of the lockers were mostly empty, so I wouldn't search out my usual companions (or victims) just yet. Right now, food was all that mattered. As I finished re-wrangling my hair into a slightly neater bun, I headed out for the break room. The buffets _had_ to be set up by now.

As I came around the corner, getting ready to pass gorilla, I actually froze. There was a mariachi band warming up, hoards of red and green balloons and decorations, and six entire platters full of tacos.

"What's all this?" I asked Ricardo Rodriguez as I made my way around the mariachi band. He beamed at me and held his arms out.

"A celebration! For our newest champion!"

"Wow, Del Rio gets his own personal buffet?" my mouth was watering, looking at all the trays piled high with beautiful snacks. Rodriguez nodded enthusiastically, then made a fatal mistake. He turned away and left me alone with the food.

Before I could be stopped, I snagged an entire tray of tacos and bolted back the way I'd just come, ignoring the confused shouting from the mariachi band that had witnessed the robbery. As of now, I considered Del Rio and I even for the confetti I'd loaned him.

As I turned the corner with my platter, I nearly collided with Damien. That's what I got for stuffing an entire taco in my mouth as I practically sprinted through the halls. Dames looked ready to tear into me for our earlier 'discussion', but stopped when he saw what I was carrying.

"Hungry?" I mumbled around my mouthful of food. He made a face of disgust and wiped imaginary crumbs off the front of his robe.

"Not for the meager morsels you have to offer. What kind of barbaric food is this, anyways?"

I gave him a deadpan stare.

"You can't seriously expect me to believe you don't know what tacos are."

He sniffed in distaste.

"My palate is much too sophisticated for the likes of _tacos_."

"Tacos are some of the finest foods this world has to offer," I argued, holding out my platter. When he didn't take one, I added, "wouldn't it make you _more_ refined if you could say you've experienced tacos? Y'know, have a broadened horizon of knowledge or something?"

Damien made a ' _huh, good point_ ' face and snatched one before I saw him move. That sure didn't take much convincing. I waved the plate at him and nodded eagerly.

"Take two. Hell, take ten. That robe has pockets."

"I am not stuffing this cheap gas station-esque garbage into my one of a kind hand-stitched ring attire, Jeanette!" he scoffed as he took a bite. I grabbed a taco and stuffed one into his pocket _for_ him.

"There," I said, giving a cheeky smile as he let out a yelp of dismay, spraying food all over the front of his robe as he did so. "One for you to take home to Cody."

The inhumane screech that came out of him echoed around me as I took off in the opposite direction. The taco he threw after me soared over my shoulder and exploded into a hundred delicious pieces that rained down onto The Usos sitting on one of the storage crates.

"What the hell!?" Jey snarled, leaping up and shaking the food out of his hair. As they turned their furious glares on me, I pointed back the way I'd come.

"Damien Sandow sends his regards."

The boys shared a cold look and took off. A moment later, I heard Damien's unmistakeable scream of terror. Part of me actually felt a little sorry for all the hell I put him through. I was actually pretty fond of the guy, okay?

Maybe I should've gone back to help him out… But he was a great long-distance runner when his life depended on it (not that I'd know anything about that...) so I was sure he'd be okay.

Mostly sure.

I wouldn't stress about it. The Usos couldn't do _too_ much harm to him. At least not before Cody came to his rescue. So I set my sights on finding a place to eat in peace before the show started.

Since Nikki and John weren't even coming tonight and Brie was back home house-sitting for Mama Bella, so that didn't leave a whole lot of people on my list to bother.

Randy's personal locker room was still empty, so no quality boyfriend time either. Instead of hunting down Ryback or Sheamus, I opted for the next best group of people.

The Shield were scattered about the locker room, all in various states of preparation. Roman and Seth were along the back wall, doing up their boots and vests as they chatted idly about something I couldn't quite catch. Dean was parked on one of the benches, taping his hands and bobbing his head as he hummed a song to himself.

I found myself caught up in watching him, which was really no surprise. I really liked the Dean I saw, the way he acted when he thought no one was looking. He was a tough, no-nonsense kinda guy, that was a given. But he had his goofy sides, his dorky sides too. And I liked them just as much as I liked ruthless Mox.

Realizing that watching Dean like this was actually kind of creepy, I stepped into the locker room and held up my platter to make myself known. Roman was the first to spot me; his entire face lit up when he saw what was in my hands.

"Tacos!?"

"What?" Seth asked in disbelief, turning and giving Roman a puzzled look. "You're telling me you use _tacos_ to condition your hair?"

"No, dumbass -" he grabbed Seth and turned him to face me. " _Tacos_!"

Dean's eyes flicked up to meet mine, and my heart skipped a beat as a small smile played over his lips. How mad would he be if I called him adorable?

"Of _course_ Barbie's here," Seth griped, crossing his arms over his chest and settling into a scowl. "If you're here to mess with our shit again, you can get the hell -"

Dean got to his feet, glaring at his brother in arms; why did Seth trying to banish me make him mad? Not like I was gonna listen, but still. He'd given that look to Seth before when he snapped at me; did he… did he not like the way Seth talked to me?

Before I could get knee-deep in my overthinking, Roman stepped up and shoved Seth into the lockers.

"There ain't no way you're makin' her leave when she brought us food," he scoffed, coming up to me and taking three at once. "Damn, where'd you get all these from?"

"Del Rio's having a fiesta," I said, nodding to the screen in the corner of the room. Dean sauntered up to me as I added, "he owed me a favor, so I cashed in and got the goods."

"So in other words," he drawled, taking a taco as his gaze burned through me. "Y'stole 'em."

"How _dare_ you accuse _me_ of such unwholesome behavior!" I huffed, feigning offended as I turned to leave with the platter. Roman made a noise of distress and threw his hand out to hit Dean across the chest for insulting me, sending lettuce and cheese everywhere.

"Ay! Show her some respect!" he chided; before I could take a step for the door, Dean's arm wrapped around my waist. His fingers folded over my hip and he pulled me to him, pressing his chest to my back. His other hand came to rest on my hips as well, and he propped his chin on my shoulder to look down at the platter.

Well, my face had to be sixty shades of scarlet by now. Dean held me in place as Roman helped himself to another five or six tacos; even Seth came up and grabbed a few off the platter. He made sure to give me a begrudging look as he went back to getting ready.

"Any reason you're here butterin' us up, darlin?" he hummed, lips brushing over my ear and breath tickling down my neck. I shrunk back against him as I laughed involuntarily; okay, so my neck was a little ticklish.

"I figured - _stop that_!" I giggled again, shrugging my shoulders to hide my neck as he blew on it again. He laughed as well but finally let me pull out of his hold, smirking when I glared at him. "I _figured_ bringing you guys food would be sufficient payment to let me bother you until the show started."

"What, your friends get tired of you already?" Seth threw back; I sat the tacos on the end of the bench and sat beside them as I shrugged.

"Nah, I just wanted to see your _sparkling_ face, Oreo."

"I said _don't_ call me that!" he actually whined, rushing to the bathroom. Roman snorted as he shoved an entire taco into his mouth. Seth came storming back to the bench and dropped down on the other side of Roman. "My face is _not_ sparkly."

"Quit being such a baby, glitter man. I'm just teasing you," I promised, rolling my eyes. Seth glared at me behind Roman's back, and Roman smacked _him_ across the chest now. With a snicker, I turned to Dean as he settled on the other side of me. I grabbed a taco and held it out to him.

He, in turn, leaned down and took a bite of it right out of my hand as he went back to wrapping his wrists. His crumbs sprinkled down onto me and I shoved his leg playfully.

"Really?"

"Mhmm," he answered, glancing up at me; his eyes burned playfully into mine and I fought another damn blush. Seriously! Come on Jamie, play it cool!

I didn't pull away, though, and let him take another bite as I turned my attention to the screen when I saw an injury update flash across the screen.

" _Kane is out of action tonight, which means Daniel Bryan is without a partner for his match against Team Rhodes Scholars_ ," Cole's voice said; my entire body ignited with excitement - this was perfect! Booker would _totally_ let me team with Bryan!

"Keep my offering," I said to the boys, hopping up and setting the remaining bit of taco on Dean's lap. "My services are needed elsewhere."

"You serious? You really gonna go rescue that damsel in distress?" Dean snorted, giving me a bemused look as I made for the door. I grinned back at him, doing my best not to get caught up in his unbelievably cute smile.

"Fighting Damien and Cody with my best friend? There's no way I'm missing that."

"Just watch your back out there, little girl," Roman warned; I didn't miss the veiled warning in his tone. "Never know what could happen."

I paused in the doorway to give the boys a hard look.

"No meddling in my match." They shared amused smirks and started to chuckle. The more I glared, the harder they laughed.

"Was that supposed to be a _threat_ , Barbie?" Seth snorted, wiping fake tears from his eyes; I scowled. Even Dean was sniggering under his breath.

"You remember what happened the _last_ time you decided to get involved. Something about Del Rio..." I reminded; the three of them sobered up pretty quick. "That's what I thought. I brought you tacos, so I expect an uninterrupted match."

I left before they could retaliate, scampering back up to the main level in search of my bearded friend. Unsurprisingly, I didn't get very far. In fact, I barely got around the corner of the hall when I collided with a face I didn't want to see.

"Oh thank god," Brad Maddox cried, grabbing the front of my shirt and pulling me into a tight hug. "You won't _believe_ what they're trying to do to me!"

Irritably, I shoved the vest-clad man-baby off me and swatted his hands down as he tried to pull me into another hug.

"I really don't _care_ , Brad," I informed him, trying to step around. He moved to block my path; I crossed my arms over my chest.

"You're the only friend I've got, Janie!"

"It's _Jamie_. Go bother someone else -"

"They fired me!" he sobbed, throwing himself back onto me, sniveling into my shirt. I made a face and forced him back again. "It's unfair! They can't fire _me_! I'm the best looking wrestler they've got!"

"You're not a wrestler," I argued, still trying to get past him. He moved in front of me again and I gave him a look. He clasped his hands together in a silent plea. "Okay, what do I have to do to get away from you?"

"Just - just talk to Booker! Come to his office with me, vouch for me!"

I gave him a skeptical look, brows raising in disbelief as I shook my head.

"You asked me to vouch before. How did that go for you, again?"

His bottom lip trembled; another few moments and I figured he'd actually start crying.

"I never ask you for _anything_!" When I went to correct him, he added quickly, "you owe me one anyways!"

"What?!" I laughed, shaking my head. Brad nodded vigorously.

"You didn't help me _at all_ in my match with Randy!"

"The same match you tried to use me as a human shield?" He actually went quiet for a few moments and I smirked in victory. I went to pass one more time when he grabbed my wrist and tugged me back. "Brad -"

"Just do me a solid, Jamie, _please_! I'll never ask for anything ever again!"

I knew Brad well enough to realize I wasn't getting rid of him until I gave in. I took a few moments, debating a good plan of action; he took it as me contemplating my assistance. After another tense few seconds of silence, I blew out a breath and nodded.

"Fine, fine. Let's go see Booker. "

Brad collapsed against me and tried to wrangle me into another hug.

"Thank you! Thank you! I knew I could count on you!"

"Touch me again and I'm not helping," I threatened, shoving him off again. He held up his hands in mock surrender and nodded quickly, taking a step away. I led the way down the hall as he started babbling, recounting the unfair treatment he'd received. God, he was such a drama queen.

We paused outside an unmarked door and Brad furrowed his brows.

"This isn't Booker's office."

"You really think our General Manager just stands around in his office all day waiting to be bothered, do you?" I lied, giving Brad a look. "He'd never get anything done if everyone knew where to find him."

Brad's face lit up.

"See, I _knew_ I could count on you. My instincts never fail me!"

I didn't feel bad for messing with Brad like I did with Damien (sometimes). Brad Maddox was the most conceited, conniving little brat I'd ever met. It did him good to be brought back down to earth like this once in a while.

"You go in first, butter him up for me, yeah?" he urged, waving me forward. I gave an over-exaggerated nod.

"Good idea," I said in mock-eagerness. "You wait here, okay?"

He gave me a thumbs up and mouthed ' _thanks_ ' as I slipped inside.

The security guards gathered around the TV inside looked back in question. I grinned at them.

"Word has it Brad Maddox was fired today," I started. The looks on their faces confirmed what I'd assumed - he wasn't supposed to be here still. "He's outside. I'll send him in."

They all stood up and turned for the door as I slipped back out. Brad stopped his pacing and turned to me hopefully.

"What'd he say?"

"Oh, really receptive," I promised. "In fact, didn't even want to talk to me. Wanted _you_ directly."

"You work miracles, you know that?" he gushed, going in for another hug. I gave him a look and he skirted around me, hands up again. "Sorry, sorry. Force of habit. I just can't believe you got me my job back! You're an angel. Forget all I said about you. If Titus ever says I talked about you behind your back -" I narrowed my eyes at him as he opened the door. "Just remember my love for you _now_."

He turned inside just as the door shut.

"Booker! I'm so glad you came around. Let's talk yearly bonus -"

Brad's words cut off in a scream and I heard the handle rattling as he tried to escape. There was some angry shouting and something that sounded like an actual sob, and a moment later the door opened. Brad was hauled out by two of the guards, holding each of his arms as they dragged him down the hall.

"Get your filthy hands off me! Do you have _any_ idea how much this vest was?! And you brutes are _ruining_ the stitching! I said un _hand_ me -" his frenzied eyes landed on me and he made a noise of rage. " _YOU_! You betrayed me! After all I've done for you, you ungrateful little -"

He gave a furious shriek; I beamed and waved at him as he and the guards disappeared around the corner. Maybe it was a little harsh, but _man_ was he annoying. And it was nothing more than that little weasel deserved.

Dusting my hands off, I turned and set myself back to my original mission. Find my Goat before anyone else tried to partner up with him. It seemed that doing my good deed of turning in Brad had gotten me some karma points with the universe; for once, the first locker room I tried was the one I needed.

Bryan glanced up at me from his spot on the bench and actually heaved a sigh, looking like a depressed six-year-old. I plopped down next to him and nudged his leg with mine.

"Why the pouty face?"

"Didn't you see Kane's on injury this week? He's out. Which means -"

"Which _means_ that Team No-Less gets a one-night reunion!"

A camera man passing by the locker room actually came to a quick stop and backed up at hearing what I'd just said, turning the camera on us. Bryan's brows went up to his shaggy hairline and he gave me a skeptical look.

"You didn't sabotage my match because there weren't any chicken nuggets…. Did you?"

I scoffed and made a face of disbelief.

"Like _I_ would do something like that. C'mon, Daniel. Really."

He gave me a dry look, and I offered a cheeky smile as he asked,

"Don't you have your own match to worry about?"

"Nope. Booker didn't schedule anything for me. What d'you say, partner?"

I could hear a roar of excitement from the crowd; we must be on the titantron. Bryan let a wry smile curl over his face and he gave a small shake of his head.

"I dunno... you and me, tagging together again? This might not be a good idea," he hedged; I scoffed and hopped to my feet.

"Are you kidding me?" I held out my hands and he took my offering, letting himself be pulled to his feet. "This is gonna be great. But if you wanna talk about things that aren't a good idea, I mean what's with that thing on Cody's face?"

Bryan actually let out a laugh.

"Some people just don't understand when their facial hair starts to look ridiculous!"

He shook his head and I swallowed an instinctive snort, eyeing his wild beard.

"Yeah, tell me about it," I agreed slowly, and Bryan turned to look at me, eyes squinting dangerously. I blinked up at him innocently.

"What're you trying to say?" he challenged, and I shrugged.

"Nothing."

He narrowed his eyes.

"Say it!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

" _Yes, yes, yes_!"

" _No, no, no_!"

" _Yes, yes, yes_!"

" _No, no, no_!"

" _Yes –_ "

Bryan cut off and let his eyes flick over my head; on instinct I glanced over and saw Randy eying us apprehensively. He opened his mouth to say something, shut it, and then pinched the bridge of his nose. He blew out a breath, then lifted his head to look between us again.

"We're in the middle of a debate," I told him, hands on my hips. Randy raised an eyebrow, unamused. "Is this important?"

"I've got a score to settle, and I know both of you are ready for a fight. So I'm just curious…" he let an idle smirk flicker over his face. "You two gonna act like a couple of second graders, or do you want to turn your match into a 3-on-3 and help me defeat Team Rhodes Scholars and Wade Barrett?"

Booker must've officially made me a part of the match! I let a grin take over as Bryan scowled up at my boyfriend. He was probably more upset about me insulting his beard than Randy's dig.

"Both," he informed us, storming out of the locker room to hopefully get ready for the match, seeing as it was up next after the current segment.

Randy turned to me, and raised his brow, waiting for my reply. Mindful of the camera still on us, I turned and crossed my arms, tipping my head back to look up at him. Why was everyone so freaking tall?!

"We're not acting like second graders. I'm helping Daniel work through his anger issues."

"He's a short, moody little goat man. It's gonna take a lot more than little miss sunshine to work _anything_ out with him."

"Sounds like someone's a little moody themselves…"

"I'm not _moody_ , Jay, I'm just tired of waiting for Royal Rumble for my chance to be a champ again."

That's how we were gonna play this? Well hell, I was game! I smirked at him and chuckled,

"Oh, sorry. You think you're actually gonna beat me?"

Randy slowly crossed his own arms, mimicking me, and the two of us stared each other down. I gave him my best steely, dangerous scowl as I saw his jaw tense. To anyone else, we looked like we were about to start the Rumble right here, right now. But I could see the playful fire in his eyes, and I knew he saw the almost imperceptible twitch of my lips, threatening to break into a grin at any moment. For once, it seemed his good mood on the phone had carried over into the show. Finally!

As I was just seconds from breaking my scowl, Bryan reappeared in the doorway of the locker room. Randy and I glanced at him in surprise as he came to stand beside us. He looked much less put off than he had earlier, and actually had a smile on his face. Seriously, sometimes I couldn't keep up with him.

"Hey! We're a team tonight! No negativity! You know what we need?"

"To win?" I offered dryly.

"No – I mean, _yes_ , but after we win?"

"Open tab at the nearest bar?" Randy threw out. The two of us shrugged as Bryan adamantly shook his head.

"Not at all. You see, Randy, I used to be a lot like you." Randy's brows lifted slowly, a bemused expression coming over his face. "Oh yes. But you see, Dr. Shelby helped me work through my anger issues. And now, I'm champion. Now, don't you want to be a champion, Randy?"

Hey! What about me? I glared at my goat-faced brother and narrowed my eyes.

"Yes, I _do_ want to be champion. And after Royal Rumble -"

"You can sit back and take notes while _I_ go on and win my title match," I cut in, stepping forward. Randy moved to do the same as Bryan slipped between us. He put a hand on Randy's chest, and a hand on my forehead as he pushed us back.

" _Waitwaitwaitwait_!" he said quickly, shaking his head as he turned to Randy. He must've been supporting Randy to get back at my jab about his facial hair. The little jerk. "Tonight is not about the Rumble. You need to take it one step at a time. First, we win our tag match. And then…"

Bryan threw his arms out and gave a wide, enthusiastic smile. " _Group hug_!"

I couldn't help the laugh that escaped me. Randy looked between us, unamused, and gave a shake of his head.

"I'm not much of a hugger."

Bryan's smile widened as I grinned up at him; thankfully, the camera wasn't on _my_ face. I had to look pretty out of character, after all my badass threats about winning the Rumble.

"Not yet you're not!" Bryan threatened, patting his arm as he jogged for the door. As the camera finally cut off, Bryan glanced back at me. "We're on in five, I'll see you at gorilla!"

Once Bryan was gone, Randy tugged me back around the corner, out of sight to anyone that walked by or came inside. He moved to pull me into a hug, and I placed my hands on his chest, pushing him back. His brows furrowed at me; I shrugged and said idly,

"Thought you told Bryan you're not a hugger…"

Randy smirked for a heartbeat and then gave me a playfully dangerous look, lunging at me and wrapping me up in his arms. I let out a laugh and playfully tried to pull away as he held me tight to his chest.

"I've been known to make exceptions, you know," he teased, leaning down and brushing his lips over mine swiftly. "Only for the prettiest wrestler on the roster, though."

I managed to pull out of his arms and did my best to look defeated.

"Well Brodus is a lucky man," I pouted; Randy gave me a dry look and pulled me to him again.

"You're weird, you know that?"

"I've heard it mentioned from time to time," I teased, and was surprised to get another kiss. This time, Randy's lips lingered on mine. His arms slid down to rest around my waist, and I let my hands rest on his chest.

He pulled back, but rested his forehead against mine as he smiled down at me.

"I really missed you, Jay. It's not the same when I'm away from you."

"I missed you too," I promised, getting on my tiptoes to kiss him again. "Maybe we could do something tonight, just you and me?"

Just as Randy went to answer, we heard Titus and Darren coming into the locker room. This wasn't Randy's, I'd forgotten. We didn't have the assured privacy. Instead of brushing me off, though, Randy led me back out of the corner and said,

"We will. We'll think of something later, okay?"

He gave me a genuine smile that had me blushing all over again; was Randy finally starting to act like we were in a relationship? I couldn't think of the last time he'd actually agreed to making plans with me after the show.

"I'm holding you to that," I only half-threatened. He gave me a swift wink as he paused in the doorway.

"I expect nothing less. I'm gonna go get changed. I'll meet you out there, trouble."

He laughed at the look on my face - come _on,_ I'm not that much trouble! - and disappeared down the hall. As I did a last check to make sure my ring attire was ready to go, I couldn't help letting my thought wander to Randy and I.

Things had been so different the last few days. He'd called and texted every day he was gone, he was actually playful with me today, and now a _date_? This Randy… this was who I'd wanted to date. The one that made an effort and showed he truly cared about me.

As I heard the show come back from the commercial break, I hurried out of the locker room and headed for gorilla. I'd get all gushy and dewy-eyed over my relationship later. Randy was just coming down the hall towards me when I reached Bryan by the stairs.

"See you out there," he said to Bryan and I as he skirted past us; he gave me a quick wink as he jogged up the steps. When his music hit, I moved to look at the screen as he made his entrance. Good _god_ he was attractive. A smirk curled over his face as the camera zoomed in on him, and my breath actually left me.

As much as I crushed on Dean, there were perks to dating Randy… like being able to call the man posing in the ring my _boyfriend_. And for the first time since we started dating, things felt right. _This_ felt like a relationship. Sure, we were still secret. For now. But Randy and I were finally on the same page about what we wanted, and I felt closer to him than I ever had before.

My thoughts were interrupted as Bryan came up and nudged me; I glanced at him and met his smile with one of my own. We both turned our attention to the clips that were showing now - of Randy getting jumped by the Shield.

"Think those jerks are gonna interrupted our match tonight?" Bryan mused; I shook my head and said instantly,

"Oh, trust me. They won't be."

It was only after the words left my mouth and I saw the confused look on Bryan's face that I remembered my friendship with the Shield - if you could call it that - was not public knowledge. I blanched for a second and then added quickly,

"It, uh, it would be an even match-up. You, me, and Randy against them. I don't think they'd come out unless they outnumbered us, you know?"

"Good point," he agreed, turning back to the screen. _Close one Jamie_ , I sighed to myself. "You think Orton would really stick with us, though?"

"I do. He's my friend, after all," I reasoned, moving back to the stairs at Gorilla. "And he hates the Shield as much as we do. He'd have our backs."

"Fair point," Bryan nodded, and then gave me a quick one-armed hug as my own music hit. "Let's knock 'em dead."

I gave him a swift wink and then rushed up the steps, dancing out onto the stage. The rush of the fans excitement swept over me, and I threw up a peace sign to them as I made my way down the ramp.

The fans I could see mimicked my movement; others leaned over the barricade to slap my hand as I headed for the ring.

" _His partner, from Ouray, Colorado, weighing in at 117 lbs…_ " I jogged up the steps and then turned on the apron, throwing up another peace sign as Lillian shouted, " _Jamie Lawless_!"

The crowd erupted again, matching my peace sign. With a grin, I grabbed the top rope and vaulted myself over, spinning and skittering aside to go stand next to Randy. I spared half a moment to look over my shoulder and wave eagerly at Damien, Cody, and Barrett. All three men gave me different variations of a scowl.

Bryan's music hit, and he hopped his way to the ring to Join us. I was always so blown away by how over he was with the fans. I loved seeing them cheer on my best friend, and even though he pretended to hate it, I knew how much he loved their support.

As Bryan got in the ring, I threw my hands up and followed the crowd in their ' _YES_!' chants, earning an in-character scowl from him. He did his ' _NO_!' chant, and we started going back and forth. Randy grabbed both our shoulders and shoved us into the corner.

"Argue on the apron," he chided, in character now as well. I huffed but stepped out of the ropes, standing in our corner with Bryan to my right.

Cody stepped in first, and the two men in the ring wasted no time going after each other. Randy easily got the upper hand and threw a few hard hits at the mustached man, driving him into the corner. He grabbed Cody, pulled him back to the middle of the ring, and then shoved him into the ropes.

As Cody bounced off them, Randy hit him with a hard clothesline and he crumpled to the mat. Randy looked about ready to go after him some more, but then glanced back and locked eyes with me.

"Jay, you ready?" he asked, dragging Cody by his hair into our corner as he put his hand towards me. I nodded eagerly and reached out, but I was too short to close the distance. Bryan snorted into his beard and I saw a smirk flicker over Randy's face. With a huff, I stepped onto the bottom rope and leaned out again; we slapped hands and I hopped over the ropes.

Randy held him in place for me and I gave a hard kick to Cody's chest. Randy let go of him to let him double over, stepping around us to go to the apron. I shoved Cody towards the middle of the mat, and as he got to his knees, I ran, bounced off the ropes, and hit him with a Thesz press.

I straddled him and threw a few hard forearms into his face to stun him, then laid him out for the pin. I scooped his leg and laid over him for the pin, but he kicked out at two. Knowing better than to push my luck so early, I got up and grabbed Cody's arm, twisting it around to force him up. He let out a yelp of pain and stumbled after me as I hauled him to the corner.

With one hand, I tagged Bryan. The other I used to twist Cody down onto his knees. I stepped aside and held out his arm for Bryan to jump down and slam into. Cody dropped and Bryan went after him as I came out to stand next to Randy.

"You're actually playing it safe for once," Randy noted under his breath; I threw him a dubious look, and took the chance to add,

"Wanted to spend more time on the apron with my wrestler."

It was worth it, seeing the smirk that came over his face as he actually freaking _blushed_. I couldn't help the giddy smile that came over me.

We watched Bryan _NO_!-kick Cody across the mat, but as he went for the final blow, Cody ducked and rolled aside, tagging Damien. The second pink-pants got into the ring, though, Bryan grabbed his arm. He spun Damien around and dropped him to the mat, going for his submission move. Damien let out a shriek, pulled free and rolled out of the ring.

Cody was on him instantly, hugging him and backing to the barricade. Oh come _on_. Babies. Randy and I shared a look, and we both jumped down. The second Damien saw us coming he let out _another_ shriek and dove back into the ring. Randy and I glared Cody back to his own corner, then hurried back to ours.

It wasn't hard for Bryan to get the upper hand, and he mercilessly beat Damien down into the mat. After a few more minutes, he finally relented and hauled Damien to our corner. Randy nodded towards me, letting me step in. He knew how much I loved wrestling Damien!

Bryan slapped my hand for the tag, and I scampered up to the top rope. Bryan ducked under the ropes quickly, leaving Damien alone for my attack. I leapt up and forward, leaning back as I threw my legs out and locked them around Damien's neck.

I swung myself around as I fell and pulled my legs down, throwing Damien across the mat as I rolled out of my hurricanrana. I heard Cole say excitedly, " _\- and a beautiful Lawless-canrana_!". Not the most original name, but I'd take it! The crowd was chanting " _LAWLESS_!" as I hopped to my feet; they'd loved it!

As Damien lay stunned, I moved for a pin. He kicked out at two, but was still a little shaky. The crowd was still chanting, so I figured why not? I hauled Damien to his feet and planted him in the middle of the ring. I went to a free corner and hopped onto the top rope again; as I went to jump, the top rope gave a violent shake.

My balance was lost and I felt my left foot slip. I was lucky that this was a move I'd practiced - and botched - a lot, because my body instinctively knew to tuck forward over trying to steady myself on the rope. Instead of a nasty fall backwards, I managed to drop into the ring instead. Still painful, but not enough to injure me.

I hit the mat on my right arm and got the wind knocked out of me. I could hear Bryan and Randy shouting to see if I was okay. The ref moved to check on me, but Damien didn't give him the chance as he laid over my chest - not helping my breathing situation - and scooped my leg for the pin.

Just as the ref reached two, I twisted myself with everything I could muster and broke the pin. As Damien argued with the ref about incompetent pin-counting, I scrambled forward between his legs and surged up, tagging Bryan's hand and then slumping onto the apron. Damien let out a shriek; he hadn't noticed the tag.

Randy knelt down next to me and put a hand on my shoulder to steady me. I blinked up at him and saw the concern in his eyes.

"Are you hurt?"

"M'fine," I wheezed, struggling to sit up. Randy slipped his hand under my back and helped me up to lean against the ring post. "Needa catch my breath."

"That could've been a lot worse," he growled, and for a heartbeat I thought he was mad I'd gone for the hurricanrana again. But when I glanced up at him, his eyes were still gentle on me. "Barrett shook the rope on you."

"Asshole," I huffed, though honestly I felt more relieved than anything. I was glad I hadn't botched my own move. Randy grabbed my arm and helped pull me to my feet as we turned back to watch the match.

It wasn't going good for Bryan. Barrett had Bryan down in the middle of the ring, and he was delivering knee after knee to Bryan's face and chest. Wade dropped for a pin and I tensed, hoping… _yes_! Bryan kicked out!

Wade stumbled to his feet, snarling, and turned to tag Cody in. Bryan got to his feet, a little disoriented, and reached out on instinct for a tag. Which did no good when he was literally across the ring.

"C'mon!" I urged, hopping onto the bottom rope; Randy and I both leaned as far out as we could and called for Bryan to make the tag. But Cody was in and Bryan had to act. As Cody hopped off the ropes and went for a tackle, Bryan side-stepped him and hit him with a hard clothesline in midair.

Both men dropped - this was his chance! Cody - stunned now - was crawling back to his corner. Randy and I - with the crowd behind us - were rallying Bryan as much as we could. Both of us were jumping up and down calling his name.

Bryan was just a foot from us now, and he reached to tag. Damien - tagged back in by Cody - surged forward. But instead of tackling Bryan, he ran full-force into the ropes and slammed into me. A squeak of alarm left me and I flew off the apron, landing hard on my back and getting the wind knocked out of me _again_.

A moment later, the crowd roared to life and someone landed beside me. I forced my eyes open and came face to face with Bryan, lying in a heap on his side. He must have tagged Randy. He let out a groan and flopped onto his back. Slowly we both sat up.

Without Damien laying on my chest, I got my breath back much quicker. I pulled myself up using the apron, then turned and helped Bryan to his feet too. He slumped onto the steps, needing a little longer to recover.

I got into our corner to check on Randy, just in time to see him give a hard snap scoop powerslam to an unsuspecting Damien. He let out a laugh and actually beckoned Cody in the ring, who obliged. He got the same fate as Damien had.

As Cody rolled back out of the ring, Randy turned his attention to Damien again. He went to pull him into his signature DDT off the middle rope, but Barrett interfered. Randy knocked _him_ off the apron, but I could see Barrett wasn't done.

As Randy went to get Damien down, Barrett moved to circle the ring and ambush him. Bryan was at my side on the apron, looking ready to come back into the fight. He met my eyes briefly.

"I've got Barrett, you cover Orton!"

Bryan raced down the length of the apron and leapt at Barrett, hitting him hard with a flying knee and taking him out. I turned to the ring just in time to see Cody hit Randy with Cross-Rhodes. Randy was down, and now Damien was going for the pin off the illegal interference. Well of _course_ he was. I wasn't letting them get the win after all we'd done to get here.

As the ref went for the three-count, I dove into the ring and tackled Damien off my boyfriend to break the pin. I didn't have a chance to check on Randy, though, as Cody got back in with us. I jumped up, planted a foot, and spun around as hard as I could to hit a wicked buzzsaw kick.

Cody actually fell back and hit the ropes, flipping over them and falling out of the ring. Huh, not bad! I didn't have long to enjoy my attack, though. I felt a pair of hands lock into my shirt and grab the waist of my pants, and then I was tossed up and over the ropes and dumped onto the ground beside Cody.

Damien smirked down at me, turned around, and walked right into a vicious RKO from the Viper. Randy spun on a knee, dropped over Damien, and scooped his leg.

 _One… two… three_!

Randy's music hit and a second later I was ambushed by my best friend. Bryan hauled me to my feet and practically threw me into the ring as he followed suit. I got up again and smirked at Damien, Cody, and Barrett as they limped up the ramp.

Randy made for the corner to strike his pose just as Bryan ducked the ropes, skirting in front of him and holding out his arms. As Randy stared at him, confused, Bryan mouthed g _roup hug_. Oh my god. He'd been serious!?

Well, shit. I'd go with it. Because that meant I would get to hug Randy in the ring after our kick-ass victory. I wasn't passing that up. Randy shook his head at Bryan, and then turned to leave the other way. He came to a stop, seeing me with a cheeky grin.

"Jay."

"C'mon," I teased, opening my arms up.

"No."

"Oh yeah."

" _No_."

I beckoned him into a hug with my fingers and he gave me a pained look. I wiggled my brows at him and he held up a finger in warning.

"Don't you dare -"

I surged forward and wrapped Randy in a hug, pinning his arms to his side and squeezing as tight as I could. The crowd roared with laughter, and a moment later ' _YES_!' chants started up as Bryan joined in.

His arms came around Randy completely and he held onto me, effectively sandwiching the Viper between us in a group hug. As the crowd cheered, Randy mimed struggling to break free. He bent forward a hint and his lips brushed my ear as he whispered,

"I love you."

My whole body ignited with surprise and happiness, just in time for us to pull apart. I stared up at Randy with a stunned smile on my face. He… he loved me!? He'd really just said that to me. He gave me a quick, surreptitious wink and then shrugged Bryan off his back, finally breaking the hug.

I knew I had to stay in character, but how could I after that!? Thankfully, Bryan seemed to always know what I needed, because he skirted Randy and pulled me into a hug of our own. Randy, playing up the crowd, shook his head and went to the corner to strike his pose.

Bryan hauled me out of the ring, still hugging me, as I saw Randy give a shrug to the crowd, playing up his exasperation with the hug. Thankfully, Bryan got me backstage. I was still so caught up in Randy's words I couldn't make myself move.

"That was an awesome match!" Bryan gushed, finally letting go of me as he jumped in excitement. "Oh my god. We were badass. I gotta go eat some kale."

"You - what?" I managed, making a face as I turned to him. He was already sprinting down the hall. Weird little goat-man. I shook my head, then turned and came face to face with Randy. I made a noise of surprise as he wrapped me up in a hug.

We didn't speak as he let me go and pulled me to his locker room. The second he locked the door, I turned to him. He caught my look and raised a brow.

"Did you… did you mean what you just said?" I asked in a small voice. Randy let a small, shy smile come over his face as he slowly made towards me.

"Do I really love you?" he pressed; my throat went dry, and I managed a nod. "Yes. I do."

I opened my mouth to answer him, but shut it even quicker. What… what did I say? I mean, did I love him? Did I even know _what_ love was? I mean, Randy was the first real boyfriend I'd had. After all that went down with Drake, I didn't count him as an actual relationship. So how did I know if I loved Randy?

"Hey," he murmured, reaching out and taking my chin gently to tip my head back. "You don't need to say it back right away. I know it's sudden. I just want you to know how I feel about you, Jamie. How I've _felt_ about you for a while now. You're different from anyone else I've been with. You're beautiful, smart, and you've got one hell of an attitude. You hold tight to what you believe, and I respect the hell out of you. I know I'm not the best boyfriend, but I just needed you to know how much I care about you. You've done something to me."

I had no words for Randy, so I did the next best thing. I wrapped my arms around his neck, tugged him down to my height, and pressed a hard kiss to his lips. He let out a moan and instantly kissed me back, pressing me against the door.

His hands settled on my hips and he gripped them tight, holding me in place as we deepened the kiss. My tongue flicked over his lips and he parted them eagerly, flicking his own out to meet mine. We pulled back for a breath, and as I went to kiss him again, Randy's hands pushed on my hips to keep me back.

"You smell like Damien Sandow," he murmured to me, and I snorted out a laugh. "It's kind of turning me off. I'm not gonna lie."

I ducked my head and sniffed my shirt; sure enough, I smelled Damien's cologne. I made a face and Randy laughed, letting me go and stepping aside.

"Ew. Okay. I'm gonna shower," I said, unlocking the door. "I'll meet you back here in twenty."

"Don't keep me waiting, beautiful," he teased, giving me a wink. I felt myself blush as I practically scampered back into the hall. I made it to the lockers and grabbed my stuff without incident. Which was good, because I really _didn't_ wanna keep him waiting.

I showered fast and dressed even faster, hurrying back to Randy's locker room and pulling my damp hair into a bun on the way. His locker door was open, and I saw a camera in the corner. Randy was standing the the TV in the corner, arms crossed as he watched the show.

Dean, Seth, and Roman were on the screen. Of _course_ they were. It was like they'd been watching me, waiting until I was in the room and paying attention. Because just as I came to Randy's side, Seth said dangerously,

"And of course, little Jamie Lawless. You just _love_ getting in our business, sweetheart."

"No matter how many times we tell you not to…" Roman growled, giving an irritable twitch of his lip.

"You just can't leave us alone, can you little Finch?" Dean drawled, eyes flashing with an emotion I couldn't place, tongue flicking out over his lower lip. "Trust me on this one, darlin'. We don't mind one bit."

"However," Roman added slowly.

"You keep showing up where you don't belong, and we'll be forced to remind you what happened when you cross the Shield," Seth finished, and all three men chuckled, sharing looks with one another before turning back to the camera.

"Ambrose."

"Rollins."

"Reigns."

"All of you…" Dean growled. "You _will_ believe."

"Believe in the Shield," Seth said, almost tauntingly. Roman grabbed the camera and shoved his face towards it as he shouted,

" _Believe in the Shield_!"

Randy shook his head at the TV and glanced at me. I met his humorless frown with one of my own.

"You with me on this?" he asked, and I nodded instantly.

"Shield aren't gonna walk all over us." I let a smirk curl over my lips as I added, " _believe that_."

The camera man gave us a quick thanks and hurried out of Randy's locker room, leaving us alone. Honestly, part of me was expecting him to back out of our plans, so I braced for disappointment when he turned to me.

But then he swooped down and gave me a kiss on the cheek, saying,

"I'll grab us some dinner and you can meet me at my room when I get back," he offered. "I got something I really wanna talk to you about."

"Is it.. Bad?" I asked hesitantly; Randy quickly shook his head.

"Don't worry. It's not. Just keep an eye for my text, okay?"

I nodded and Randy gave me another quick kiss before he grabbed his bags. He waved to me as he jogged down the hall; I waited until I couldn't see him anymore, and then I all but ran to my locker room.

Bryan was just slinging his bag onto his shoulder as I came through the doorway. He tossed my own duffel to me, and we both set off down the hall. The drive to the new hotel was a short one, which made dealing with a grumpy Bryan a little easier.

He was sore, tired, and without his girlfriend - a nasty combination. I pointedly kept quiet through the drive, even offering to check in for us so he didn't need to. He grumbled a thanks as we rode the elevator up to our floor.

The moment we were inside the room, Bryan threw his bags at the end of the far bed and collapsed on top of the covers.

In ten minutes, he was out cold. He was much easier to ditch than Nikki and Brie, which left me with some extra time to doll myself up for Randy. Except… well, I didn't have any makeup. And my outfits weren't really cute or flirty. I didn't really know how to do my hair in anything other than a bun or a ponytail, so in reality all I could do was sit and wait.

Which meant plenty of time to worry about what it was he wanted to tell me. He said it wasn't bad, but was he just telling me that so I didn't panic? My mind went over a dozen different horrible scenarios, all worse than the last… I was gonna drive myself crazy.

Thankfully, I didn't need to wait for long. I got a text from him with his room number. I scribbled a note telling Bryan I'd be back soon, and took off for Randy. My heart was hammering in my chest. Something felt different now. This was the first real date night we'd had since our dinner out.

We'd be completely alone, no interruptions. I was excitedly terrified. By the time I reached his room, I was ready to throw up and burst into deranged laughter. I swallowed my crazy urges and knocked quickly.

Randy answered almost instantly, stepping aside to let me in. When the doors closed, he rested his hand on my hip and pulled me to him, dipping down and giving me a slow, sensual kiss.

"I got us some burgers and fries, hope that's okay," he said, pulling back just as I wanted to go further with the kiss. His hand slipped to the low of my back and he guided me to the bed. We both sat down and he moved to open the bag of food, but I caught his hand and stopped him. He glanced at me and I burst out,

"Can you just please tell me what you want to tell me? I can't stop thinking about it, and I'm gonna drive myself up a wall."

He let out a laugh and scooted closer to me. I stared up at him with worried eyes and he leaned down to kiss me again. He pulled back just a hint, foreheads pressed together again, noses and lips brushing. He smiled just a bit and whispered to me,

"Sam and I are telling Alanna about the divorce at the end of the month. It'll be all out in the open."

My heart caught in my throat, and I pulled back to look at him excitedly.

"Wait. So that means…"

"We can go public. We don't have to be a secret anymore," he told me, sounding as happy as I felt right now. "Sam's bringing Alanna to the Raw after Rumble and… I want you to meet her, and then we can go tell your friends. I want it all out there. No more hiding -"

I threw myself at Randy, wrapping my arms tight around his neck as I knocked him back onto the bed. I was so excited I couldn't hold back. I buried my face in his neck and let out a laughter of happiness as Randy hugged me tight to him.

"You have no idea how much I want that," I whispered, propping myself up over him to look down at him. "We can actually be a real couple. You… you really want everyone to know we're dating?"

"I love you, Jamie, and I want everyone else to know it too."

I leaned down and pressed a hard, eager kiss to his lips, not holding back as I let my body drape over his. An arm wrapped around my waist to hold me in place as his free hand braced against my side.

Our tongues met roughly and we fought for dominance as he pulled me impossibly closer to him. One of my hands ran through his short hair as the other cupped his neck. Slowly, I felt his hand on my side trailing up, brushing over the side of my breast. I didn't slow our kiss, not even as his other hand moved to rest on my hip, under my shirt.

His hand grew bolder as our kisses grew quicker; his fingers skimmed over my ribs, then brushed the fabric of my bra. My breath hitched, but I didn't move to stop him. His hand withdrew and his arm went back around my waist. Then, before I realized what was going on, Randy had flipped us over and now _I_ was lying beneath _him_.

"Is this…okay?" he rasped, breathless as he hovered over me. My mind was in a million places at once. _Was_ this okay? Yes. Yes, so much yes. More kissing, more touching. I wanted more. Randy _loved_ me. We were gonna tell his daughter. Tell Nikki and Bryan and the others. This was real.

This was real.

The moment I nodded my acceptance, the rest went by in a blur. First my shirt, then his. His pants and then mine joined the shirts on the floor and before I knew it, I was in my bra and panties lying under Randy.

"If you need me to stop, Jay," he started, and then shook his head. "I can't stop once I start. I can't. You're so fucking hot. I can't -"

"It's okay," I said quickly, running my nails down his bare back, pausing at the band of his boxers. Randy groaned involuntarily. "I'm fine. I want this."

My bra went next. I might've been self-conscious with my body when I finally found myself naked underneath him, but I didn't have the chance. This wasn't like the movies, or the books, or like anything Nikki had told me about.

This was fast, rushed. Like Randy just couldn't contain himself. One minute we were kissing desperately, writhing against each other, and the next he was pulling his boxers off with shaking hands. He only broke away long enough to find a condom in his wallet, and then he was on me again.

He slid the condom on and grabbed one of my legs, pushing it up roughly before slowly sliding into me. I let out a pained cry and Randy's lips were on me in an instant, swallowing the noises I made.

"It hurts -" I gasped, wincing as he continued to push into me.

"It's gonna," he grunted, then dropped his head onto my chest and let out a groan. "Shit, Jay. You feel so good -"

He pulled out swiftly, then slammed into me with painful force.

"Randy! Ow, that really -"

"Pain's fine, normal," he forced out as he set a slow, burning rhythm. I nodded and tried to ignore the pain as he picked up his pace. As he went faster and faster, the pain slowly started to give way to pleasure.

The moment it actually began to feel good, Randy let out a low groan and dug his nails into the thigh he was still holding.

"I'm gonna cum. I can't fucking stand it anymore. Fuck, Jay -"

Randy slammed into me one last time and then let out a shout, convulsing hard over me and then slumping down on top of me, panting hard. Had that… was that sex? Really? That was like, ten minutes. Max. _That's_ what Nikki was always going on about? This is what Randy could barely hold himself back from?

He slowly sat up and pulled out of me, and as I laid there watching him gain his composure and toss the condom away, a hollow feeling settled in the pit of my stomach. Like disappointment, but harsher. Colder.

Randy got up and came to my side, leaning down and kissing my forehead swiftly before disappearing into the bathroom. A moment later, I heard the water running. I sat up slowly, wincing at the ache that seemed to radiate all over my body. I stood gingerly and gathered my clothes, ready to get dressed and leave, until Randy leaned out of the bathroom.

"Do you wanna stay the night, baby?"

My aching heart jumped at his offer and I found myself nodding quickly before I knew what I was doing. He motioned for me to join him, and I rushed across the room to him. He gently took my clothes from me and sat them on the counter in the bathroom, and then pulled me into a hug.

A naked, kind of sweaty hug that was exactly what I needed. He rocked me back and forth and pressed a slow, gentle kiss into my hair as I melted against him. We slowly pulled back and motioned for the shower.

"Get cleaned up. I'll find you something to sleep in."

I did as he said and when I got out of the shower, I found one of his merch shirts sitting on the counter. It was warm and smelled like Randy; it was perfect. I tugged it on and put my hair back up in its bun, then shuffled out of the bathroom.

Randy was lying on the bed, the forgotten dinner unpacked and strewn over the bed. He patted the spot next to him and I hurried to his side, curling up on the bed against him. I couldn't explain the sadness that was welling inside me; it was like all the lonely, cold nights I'd had after I ran away at 16 were coming back to haunt me.

I hadn't lied to Randy - I'd wanted to have sex. So, what the hell Jamie? Why was I on the verge of tears? Why did curling up with Randy make me feel better? I had no idea, but if cuddling my boyfriend stopped me from crying, I'd take it.

We ate and had light discussion about the match we'd had tonight, and when we finished dinner he cleaned up for us. I slid under the covers as Randy shut the light off, and before the sadness could creep back, Randy curled up against my back and tucked me to his chest.

"I love you Jay. G'night," he murmured, and moments later, I felt him snoring against me. I laid awake for a while longer, my mind going over and over what'd just happened. Had I made a mistake? Had this been the best thing since sliced bread, as Nikki always said sex was? What was gonna happen now?

I had no idea. There was only one thing I was sure of. One thing I was sure of, after all the crazy thoughts settled and sleep finally began to pull me under. The _one_ thing that made this all make sense in all of this uncertainty.

As the sun began to peek through the curtains of the room and I finally let myself slip under, I murmured the one thing I knew for sure.

"I love you too, Randy."

* * *

 _Happy new years!_

 _Guys, you have no idea how much I appreciate your patience. I think most of you can understand that sometimes, you're just not feelin what you're writing. And the last thing I want to do is force out a chapter that's half-assed. As important as this chapter is I wanted to make sure it was good enough to post!_

 _So again, I really appreciate you guys sticking around and supporting me even though I take eons to update! But! This update comes with something else even more special! I commissioned a beautiful drawing of Jamie! Check it out at jonmoxbrose dot tumblr dot com!_

 _As always, I wanna know what you think! The next few chapters are gonna be absolutely crazy, so I hope you're ready!_


	20. Coasting to the Top

_thank you to my amazing beta crazy-wild-and-free for all you've done, and continue to do, for Jamie and myself!_

* * *

 _Had some errands to run. Catch you later baby._

Two days, one hour, fifty six minutes. Not like I was counting the time since I'd last talked to Randy or anything. I wasn't _that_ pathetic, right?

I sniffed and burrowed deeper into my pillow, shoving my phone to the floor. I didn't want to get up, didn't want to do anything but lay here and sulk in my own misery. Yeah, I was that pathetic.

It'd been one thing to wake up alone the morning after sleeping with Randy, with just that one text to go off of. But now, to not even hear from him at all through the weekend? I'd texted him more than a dozen times in the last two days, and called twice ( _and_ left a voicemail). I still hadn't gotten anything back. At all. Part of me was really beginning to worry that I'd made a bad decision.

Once again, I found myself in a slump. I needed to talk to Nikki, but I just couldn't. Not yet, anyways. In ten days, Randy and his ex were telling Alanna about the divorce, and then everything could come out. I could tell my friends, and I could _finally_ tell Nikki everything I'd been keeping in.

She'd know what to think about all this. She could tell me why I felt so empty, so distant and upset for things I couldn't figure out.

I'd wanted to have sex with Randy. I did. Randy loved me, and I mean, why wouldn't I love him too? This was what a real relationship was like, right?

 _So then why does everything just feel wrong now?_ I groaned inwardly, curling deeper against my pillow. I'd just keep sleeping. It had worked so far this weekend, so it would keep working the next two weeks.

Thankfully, Raw was in California this week, which meant that Nikki and I got to be home for a few days. I was in my own room, in my own bed... I just wished I could enjoy it more. I'd started dozing off again when I heard footsteps outside my room. I went perfectly still as the door creaked open.

"Jellybean?" Nikki asked gently; I could hear her scoot inside and make for my bed. "Lunch is in an hour, and I still need to get you ready."

This time, my groan wasn't inward. Nikki dropped down next to me now that she knew I was awake, and I felt the covers tug back.

"Oh come _on_ , it's not that bad."

"You said I have to wear a dress," I mumbled to my pillow; Nikki's hands started to play with my hair as she corrected,

"No, I said skirts were okay. But you're _not_ going to eat in jeans and a t-shirt."

"Fine. I'll put a skirt on over my sweats."

"Absolutely not," she argued, standing up and ripping the covers off me completely before I could fight to keep them. I rolled my head to the side and glared at her as she clapped her hands together.

"Nicole -"

"I let you sulk by yourself all weekend, but enough's enough. You're getting your grumpy ass out of bed, letting me dress you up, and coming to lunch with your family." I opened my mouth to argue and got the dirtiest glare I'd seen come from Nikki's face. "That wasn't up for negotiation."

"Yes ma'am,"I muttered, holding my glare at her as she smirked and flounced out of my room. I let myself curl around my pillow again, every intention of sleeping a little longer.

Until my phone went off.

I practically threw myself off the bed, landing awkwardly against the wall as I scrambled to read the new text message.

 _From: Snickers_

 _If you're not downstairs in two minutes I'm coming to pour water on you_

Cursing under my breath, I shoved to my feet and resentfully marched down the stairs. John was at our kitchen table sipping a cup of coffee and idly reading the newspaper. He glanced up as I trudged into the living room and gave me a warm smile.

"There's miss grumpy gills," he teased; I glared at him as Nikki looked up from the couch. She legitimately had a pitcher of water sitting on our coffee table.

"Really?"

"I wasn't joking around," she informed me, getting up and putting her hands on her hips. "I'm snapping you out of this weird funk one way or another."

"Turning me into your Barbie doll is only therapy for _you_ ," I griped, admittedly a little more pissy than I needed to be with her.

Used to my attitude, my best friend just rolled her eyes and took my hand, tugging me over to the couch.

"Fine. Then you can tell me what's going on and we can actually talk about your problems like adults."

Silently, I turned and sat down in front of the couch. John snorted at my defiance as Nikki dropped down on the cushion behind me. I sent him his own glare as I crossed my arms and slumped down.

"That's what I thought." she began to run her hands through my hair again, humming to herself as she deliberated something. "You want your hair up or down?"

"Could you wrap it around my throat as tight as possible so I pass out and don't have to go?"

John snorted into his coffee again; I felt Nikki shrug as she started to brush out my tangles.

"I'll leave it down. Oh, and I could curl it! _Ohmygosh_ , Jay. You're gonna be so freaking adorable! I mean, more than you already are. Ugh. I wish you'd let me do your hair _all_ the time. Just because you're not a diva doesn't mean you can't get all dressed up. You could even, like, start a trend..."

As Nikki trailed off, going to town on my hair, I flicked the TV on and tried to let her talking and the mindless show drown out the emptiness clawing inside of me. I found myself gazing mindlessly down at my phone's blank screen, irritably clearing off the stupid alerts that kept popping up and giving me false hope.

By the time Nikki was done with my hair, I was even more upset and grumpy than when I'd woken up. She took note, but didn't push me into talking. Instead she settled on the floor in front of me to do my makeup, still carrying her one-sided conversation.

John - who had apparently left at some point in the last hour, came into my peripheral vision in a button-down shirt and a pair of dark slacks. He eyed me in amusement when Nikki finally decided she was done painting my face.

"Well look at you," he mused as Nikki handed me a mirror. She'd actually kept the makeup somewhat casual, and had settled for a baby pink lipstick instead of the god awful blood red she loved putting on me.

Really, I didn't give much thought to my looks. I knew I looked pretty decent on the days I brushed out my hair and didn't have any food smeared on my face, but I really never thought I was _gorgeous_. Not like Nikki or Brie. It was one of the reasons, deep down, that I'd never wanted to be a diva. If I didn't like how I looked, what would the world think about me?

I was much happier just having the focus on my wrestling talent, and hell, even my laughable height disadvantage over how repulsive I looked trying to be a WWE diva.

But when Nikki truly took the time (okay,okay, when I _let_ her take the time) to fix me up, she always worked her magic. I actually looked gorgeous, like Nikki. She leaned into me and pressed her face to mine, grinning at our reflection.

"You know what? I can't believe I'm about to say this, but I agree with Dean." My brows furrowed together and I gave her a questioning look. "As good as you look right now, I still think you look better without it on."

Just hearing how much my best friend loved me and cared about me was enough to get me sobbing like the confused, scared little kid I was right now. My bottom lip actually trembled and I pulled away quickly, laughing to cover up the tremor in my voice as I threw out,

"Quit flirting with me, your boyfriend can hear you!"

Though John laughed, Nikki didn't answer. I risked a glance back and had to look away again before I actually burst into tears. She was seeing right through my stupid attempts to act like I was okay. God, it was TLC all over again.

She knew I was hiding something, and if she kept up this whole ' _love me unconditionally'_ thing she was so good at doing, I was gonna break. _Again_.

So I hurriedly grabbed the dress she'd laid out for me and practically ran to the bathroom, changing and forcing my tears back down before they ruined my makeup and gave me away.

I just had to make it through lunch and I could go back to being grumpy and sullen on my own. Then I could either talk to Randy and sort this all out, or cry in peace and be miserable by myself.

At this point, I was open to anything that made this empty, sick feeling go away. _Anything_.

* * *

Nikki swatted my hand down as I tugged self-consciously at the hem of my dress. When I started fidgeting with my curls again, she rolled her eyes and just took my hand in hers.

"You look _fine_."

"I feel like a freak," I muttered, following her and John into the restaurant. Brie and Bryan, already at the table, stood to greet us with wide smiles. Nikki leaned to me and whispered,

"For once, you're actually dressed like you should be. You blend in. So quit worrying, okay? You know I wouldn't let you out of the house unless you looked perfect."

I opened my mouth to argue but was cut off as Bryan came up to me. I went for a hug but he moved to step around me.

"Excuse me, sorry. I'm looking for my friend, maybe you've seen her. About three feet tall, usually dresses like a trash gremlin -"

"Oh, you're hilarious," I griped, blocking his reach as he went to rope me into a hug. He gave me a bemused look as I crossed my arms defensively.

Okay, I was being a jerk.

 _Good. Make everyone else miserable with me_ , I reasoned, pointedly ignoring the looks being exchanged by Brie and Nikki. Bryan backed off, but his girlfriend wouldn't.

"You look _so_ sweet, Jamie," Brie gushed, pulling me into a hug - crossed arms and all. I huffed and tried to wriggle free, but she just held tighter. "Uh-uh. You're not getting away that easy."

"I'm hungry," I feigned; of course, Nikki had to speak up.

"Yeah, that's what happens when you don't eat all weekend."

"You didn't eat?" Brie fretted, now pulling back, but only to stare up at me in concern.

"Oh my god, you guys. I ate. And now I want to eat again. Can we just -" I motioned irritably to the table; the others shared looks, but didn't argue anymore.

John sat at the head of the table with Nikki to his left and myself to his right. Bryan sat next to me, and Brie sat across from him; one big, cozy family. The others slowly picked up a conversation about tonight's show, thankfully leaving me alone. I didn't want to talk and be all chipper and bubbly.

I wanted to sit here in this stupid dress at this stupid restaurant and wait for my stupid boyfriend to pull his head out of his ass. How hard was it to just send a text telling me everything was okay? Or even a simple _'hi'_?! Was the sex that awful that he never wanted to speak to me again? Was he totally grossed out by me now that he'd seen me naked? Was I not up to his standards enough? Was I -

"Jamie."

Bryan nudged my arm and I snapped out of my thoughts. The others were looking at me, concerned, and the waitress at my side gave me a smile.

"What would you like to drink?" she asked for what I assumed was the second time. I cleared my throat and said quickly,

"Water's fine. Thanks."

As she walked away, the others went back to their discussion but Bryan leaned closer to me.

"Seriously, Jay. What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I mumbled, sinking a little lower in my seat and settling a glare onto my silverware. Bryan stifled a sigh.

"You can talk to me, you know. If there's something going on."

"I'm just tired. I didn't sleep very well," I dismissed, which wasn't really a lie. Bryan clearly didn't like my answer, but he let it drop and turned back to the others.

The lunch was seriously just dragging on. By the time we'd gotten our appetizers, I was ready to slide all the way off my chair and hide under the table until we could leave.

The soup sounded so good in theory, but now it just looked goopy and unappealing. Idly, I swirled my food around with my spoon, occasionally scooping up some of the veggies and letting them plunk back into the bowl.

"You're not eating?" John noted, of course loud enough for the others to hear. Bryan and Brie had a concerned stare-off over the table as Nikki leaned towards me.

"I can ask them to bring you something else –"

"I'm fine, Nicole," I sighed, pointed taking a bite of soup. It slid down my throat like tasteless syrup, pooling in my stomach and doing nothing to fill the sad, empty ache inside of me.

She and John now started sharing the same look as the other two; I was ready to throw this stupid soup on all of them. I turned away to keep from losing my already short temper and froze when I found myself staring at Dean.

He was following the hostess through the sea of tables, headed for one of his own with Roman and Seth right behind him. A slow, surprised smile curled over his lips when he recognized me; he held my stare the whole way to his table, which was just a few back from ours.

I saw him pull something out of his pocket, and he stared intently at his lap before finally glancing back up at me. A moment later, my phone vibrated in my lap.

 _blue is my favorite color_.

My eyes flicked down to the blue dress I was wearing, and I felt my cheeks explode with a blush. Before I could stop it, I was grinning down at my phone.

 _I'll trade outfits with Seth so he can dazzle you_.

I looked up and watched him read his text; he snorted and shook his head. His eyes met mine again and I saw his shy, honest smile briefly before he ducked down again.

 _nah. dresses aint his style. hes a skirt n fishnets type a guy_.

I snorted so loud I made Bryan jump. Dean started laughing too, making Roman and Seth stare at him in bewilderment.

"What's so funny?" John asked pointedly, giving me a look as he eyed my phone in my lap. He was a man of many rules, and I knew he hated phones at the table.

"Nothing, sorry. Just a text from..." I cleared my throat and improvised, "an old friend from the indies."

I went to work on my soup to keep from having to elaborate, giving Dean a quick glance as I did so. He shot me a wink before turning to say something to Roman. Bryan huffed at my side.

"None of them ever text _me_."

"That's because you never reply to anyone," I pointed out, already finished with my soup. Okay, so I'd been a little hungry and it actually tasted really freaking good.

"I _always_ text back," he argued. This time Brie scoffed and gave him a look.

"Yeah, a week later. Half the time it's about something totally different, too."

"Oh, don't take grumpy's side. You're just mad I didn't see that text last week -"

"I was stuck at the store for an _hour_ , Bryan!"

"You could've called me instead!"

"I _did_! But _someone_ was too busy fondling his kale -"

"Okay, gross," I gagged, making a face at my big brother. He scowled and went back to arguing with his girlfriend.

"I was _cleaning_ them, Brianna!"

"For an hour?!"

I rolled my eyes and looked over at Nikki; she looked amused too, but there was another expression on her face. She was scrutinizing me.

"What?" I asked, raising my brows.

"You're different, all of a sudden."

"I told you I was hungry. The soup filled -"

"You weren't eating the soup just a few minutes ago. You were sulking. Now you're playful and giggling. Oh, and I totally saw a blush."

"Okay, Sherlock Bella," I scoffed, trying not to look as guilty and giggly as I felt. "Just eat your salad."

She took an obligatory bite, but kept her narrowed eyes on me. When our meals came out, the others fell into silence and started eating. I spared a glance at the Shield's table and frowned. Roman and Seth were smirking in my direction, and Dean's seat was empty.

What?

A hand rested on the back of my chair; mint and leather wreathed around me. Oh my _god_. He wasn't seriously...

Nikki was the first to look up. Her fork paused halfway to her mouth and her brows rose up to her hairline. John noticed and glanced at her, then followed her gaze. Instantly he sat up straighter and let a frown come over his face. He went to say something but Dean beat him to it.

"Y'mind if we borrow your steak sauce?"

Bryan choked on his grilled kale and whipped around in his seat to stare at the Shield member hovering over me. Brie's eyes went wide as she finally looked up as well. Nikki, though, looked devilishly pleased with something. She had a wide smirk on her face, and now her sharp eyes were burning into me.

She'd figured out who I'd really been texting.

"I'm sure your waiter could bring you some," John told him coolly, tensing as Dean moved closer. He kept his hand on the back of my chair, and now leaned his other on the table between John and I.

Which meant he practically had one of his gorgeous arms wrapped around me, holding me to his side. I felt his thumb brush over my shoulder as he said,

"Maybe. But I figured Super Cena could be a gentleman and help us out, y'know?"

Before John could get any more riled up I turned in my seat to look up at Dean. He tilted his head to the side, feeling me move, and for just a heartbeat my mind short-circuited.

It'd been a while since I'd been so close to Dean, and I'd forgotten how gorgeous he really was, underneath his gruff attitude and near-permanent scowls. His soft blue eyes sparked with mischief, clearly enjoying making the whole table uncomfortable. His tongue poked out over his bottom lip for a moment as he let me observe him.

And then I quickly remembered the other four people at the table and forced myself out of his trance.

"What if we need _our_ steak sauce?"

"Then you can come take it back," he assured. "I'd like an excuse to ruffle your feathers, Finch."

As I went to throw something back at him, Dean leaned forward. He kept his hand on the table, and used the one on my chair to reach forward and grab the bottle of A1.

And then the cheeky bastard grabbed a piece of my chicken right off the plate.

"Oi!" I laughed, and then quickly tried to look angry like I probably should've been. He backed away from the table as both John and Bryan got to their feet, holding his hands up in surrender as he popped the chicken in his mouth.

He gave me a swift wink, then turned and made his way back to their table. John and Bryan sat back down, both casting mistrustful scowls towards the Shield as they grumbled about ' _teaching them a lesson in the ring_ '.

As I fought to keep the goofy grin off my face, I caught the twins staring at me. Brie looked mildly confused and suspicious, but Nikki was beyond amused, smirking at me so hard it had to hurt.

"Can I help you?" I asked, taking a bite of my chicken to keep myself from caving to her knowing look.

"You can, actually. You can get our steak sauce back."

"Nicole, she doesn't need to be instigating _anything_ with the Shield," John argued. "We can just ask for a new bottle."

"Where's the fun in that?" she challenged; oh, she knew she had me. I stuffed more chicken in my mouth.

"That was a total power play," Bryan added, actually angered by Dean's actions. "He just wanted to see what we'd let him get away with."

"I don't think so," Brie said slowly, sharp eyes narrowing as she stared me down. "I think that was something else."

"What else could that've been?" Bryan scoffed as John flagged our waitress for another bottle of A1.

To my horror, the twins shared a look, and they both turned back to me. Oh, god. They were both smirking. They had me pinned, and the conversation was about to turn down a road I didn't want it on.

The second the waitress sat the bottle down, I snatched it up and stood quickly.

"You're right, Bryan. We can't let the Shield dominate our lunch." I shook the sauce as I backed from the table. "I'll reclaim our dignity."

Before John could argue or the twins could throw me under the bus, I turned and scampered off.

* * *

 **Dean**

Dean's eyes were on her the moment she got to her feet. If he was bein' honest, they'd never _left_ her. How could he look away? He'd been tellin' the truth - blue _was_ his favorite color, and she wore it really fuckin' well.

The dress wasn't even slutty. Not like the strips'a fabric the skanks wore in the Indies. Shit, it was almost to her fuckin' knees, but with Finch it didn't matter.

He was so fuckin' caught up in her he hadn't realized she was comin' his way. He sat his fork down and leaned back in his chair, fixin' her with a smirk as she sat in the empty chair beside him.

An' holy _fuck_. It'd been hard to keep himself focused at _her_ table, but now that she was away from her friends...

She had that shit on her face again, no thanks to Wonder Twin there. He _liked_ her without all the paint. As fuckin' sappy as it sounded, he really liked her the way she was. The dress an' the curls were a nice touch, but she didn't need'a get fixed up like she was.

Not that she didn't look really fuckin' good.

She sat a full bottle of steak sauce on the table and motioned for the one Dean had beside his plate. He played dumb; any excuse to stare at her a little longer.

"If you don't mind," she hinted, smile tugging on those full lips. He could still feel 'em on his from all those months ago. Soft, smooth, eagerly brushin' over his as he drowned in the taste of her -

"You already have another one, you don't need _ours_ ," Seth argued. Dean coulda slammed his face into his goddamn plate, tryin'ta get ridda her like that. Fucker.

"It's not _yours_. I let you guys borrow it," she threw to him, not at all daunted by Seth's shitty attitude. Those soft green eyes flicked back to him, an' he was lost all over again. "I think a fair trade's in order."

"Oh yeah?" he challenged, just now realizin' how dry his mouth was. How hard it was t' get the words out at all, with her lookin' like she was.

"Mhmm," she hummed, leaning into him as she reached over and grabbed the bottle. She smelled soft and sweet, like honey an' fresh air. Shit, she was fuckin' intoxicating.

As she moved back to her seat, he expected her to get up. Instead, though, she propped her elbows on the table and leaned towards him.

"You owe me a bite."

He seriously fuckin' considered leaning over and doin' just that. Hell, if her friends weren't watchin' them like hawks his teeth would be buried in her neck. One hand cuppin' her jaw, holdin' her in place, the other runnin' through her curls, pullin' her closer -

Dean tore himself outta his dangerous thoughts; he kept thinkin' it, an' he'd have her laid out on the table before he could fuckin' stop himself.

He still hadn't answered, so she pressed on.

"I mean, you guys are the _Shield of Justice_ , right? So fair's fair. I get a bite."

"You're pretty full'a yourself, darlin," he teased; he was already cutting off a piece of steak.

"Well, considering you ate my chicken, I need to get full off of _something_."

Roman snorted, and Seth rolled his eyes as Dean just gave her a toothy smile. He'd been lucky so far today... could he work it just a little longer?

Instead of handing her his fork, he grabbed the piece of steak and held it out to her. She let out a laugh of surprise, nose scrunchin' up as she smiled at him.

" _Really_ , Dean?"

He fuckin' loved hearin' her say his name.

"What, y'don't want it?" he teased, waving the piece of steak in her direction.

"I'm not just grabbing food," she started, so Dean shrugged and went to pop it in his own mouth. Her hand shot out and wrapped around his wrist, pulling his arm back.

" _Fine_ ," she huffed, an' then she bent down and took it right from his goddamn fingers.

His whole body short-circuited as she pulled back, lips brushing over his thumb. He watched her doggedly as she chewed and swallowed, rolling her eyes up as she pretended to think about something.

Dean couldn't even fuckin' breathe. In all his twenty-seven years on this goddamn earth, that'd been the sexiest fuckin' thing a girl had _ever_ done to him.

An' neither of them were even naked.

He couldn't take his eyes off her now; his whole body was screamin' for him to just fuckin' take her. Right here, right now.

"Not bad," she teased him, standing up and grabbing the steak sauce. As she backed up for _her_ table now, she held his gaze and said simply, "oh, and you can consider me ruffled."

* * *

I was pretty sure Nikki hadn't quit grinning since we'd left the restaurant. Bryan and John were focused on the _blatant disrespect_ the Shield had displayed, but the twins...

"The next time we need to get her in a good mood, we'll just invite Dean over for dinner," Nikki decided, taping up my wrists for me.

Tonight, Vickie had announced a _Beat the Clock_ challenge. The winner would get to pick their entrance number for Royal Rumble, and somehow I'd actually gotten a spot to compete. Randy had, too. Which meant at some point tonight I could end up in the ring with him. _Maybe then I'll get a chance to actually talk to him_ , I thought irritably.

Lunch had actually done me some good. And _no_ , it wasn't because of Dean. Mostly. I mean, yeah, messing around with him was fun. But that totally wasn't the only reason. Despite what the twins thought.

"Yeah. Clearly _finger food_ is a real pick-me-up. Who knew?" Brie mused, earning a scowl from me. Okay, I'd totally forgotten that everyone was watching when I leaned over and ate food out of Dean's hand. I groaned to myself again at the thought.

"The soup cheered me up, okay?" I tried for the hundredth time. The girls shared a look, which confused me more than anything.

Mama Brie was _okay_ with the flirting? I mean, not that that's what had happened. That's just what Nikki had said. We were friends. Which, apparently was okay with her? I had no idea.

All I knew is that both of them were driving me crazy and I still hadn't heard a thing from Randy. I'd gone from being inexplicably depressed and sullen to being irrationally angry at the radio silence.

 _No, you're not irrational_ , I reminded myself as Nikki finished with the tape. He hasn't talked to you in almost three days. Totally justifiable.

Every time I started to get worked up, though, Dean's face came into my mind. The look in his eyes when I'd eaten the steak right out of his fingers. The way his gaze had burned into me and rooted me to the spot, searing my soul and -

There was a knock at the door, and all three of us looked up. My heart stuttered for half a second and then flew into overdrive.

Randy gave me a wide smile, and glanced at the twins.

"Mind if I steal Jay for a few?"

Before the twins could answer I was on my feet and rushing for the door. To play it cool and give us more time - without either of the extremely observant women behind me catching onto anything - I grabbed my wallet out of my jacket.

"How about we go get something to eat from the arena?"

Randy must've figured out my plan because he nodded eagerly and motioned for me to lead the way.

"I don't know about you, but I'd kill for some cheesy fries right about now."

"Agreed," I said, glancing back at the twins. Thankfully, neither looked suspicious or smug like they had been all freakin' day. Brie was on her phone, and Nikki had started to touch up her makeup. "I'll be back in a bit."

"Don't get yourself into trouble," Brie warned.

"I'll behave!" I promised; Nikki and Randy both snorted at that.

Raw would be starting in just half an hour, and Randy's match with Cesaro was the first of the night. He didn't waste any time, leading us straight to his locker room and then shutting us in.

Though this is what I'd been waiting for, I had no idea where to even begin. Alone with him after the last few days, I didn't know if I wanted to punch him or hug him.

"I'm so sorry, Jay," he said quickly; the expression on my face must have been as torn as I felt. "My phone crapped out on me Saturday and I still haven't had a chance to get a new one."

My arms folded over my chest as I stared up at him, doubtful.

"You didn't even wake me up before you left." My voice sound small and empty, like I'd felt all weekend. Regret flickered over his face. _Good_.

"I had an interview that Hunter and Steph scheduled last minute. I was already running late so I just grabbed my stuff and ran." He shrugged his shoulders and looked to the side as he added, "I mean, I thought you would've waited there for me. I came back to come take you to breakfast and you were gone."

Guilt surfaced in me but I forced it down. This wasn't on me, and I wouldn't let it get turned around.

"I stayed in the room until checkout, and you never showed."

He blinked in surprise, and then said quickly,

"Well, I thought you might be in the lobby -"

"Did you really expect me to sit in the _lobby_ hoping you might come back?"

"No, no," he said quickly, holding his hands up to sooth me as my tone turned sharp. "I mean, yes. But that's not - I didn't mean it like that, baby."

I turned my head away and let out a breath of frustration. I still didn't know if I wanted to be mad or tackle him with a hug. He'd kept me waiting this _whole_ weekend. I mean, couldn't he have found some way to talk to me?

Or... was I just being clingy and overreacting? He was a busy guy. He had things to do, and he seemed so sincere... did I _really_ want to fight over something like that? Now that I had him here with me and I knew what had happened?

No. I didn't. So I switched gears and voiced the _other_ thing that'd been bothering me since Friday night.

"I just... I was worried that maybe... I just, that was my first time," I mumbled, feeling my face heat up as I dropped my eyes to the ground. "I thought I wasn't good enough and you -"

Randy's arms encircled me immediately and he hugged me tight to his chest. Warmth and relief spread through me and I hugged him back instantly, burying my face against his shirt.

"Not at all, Jay," he murmured against my hair as he pressed a kiss to my temple. "Exact opposite. You were fantastic."

"Really?" I managed, pulling back to look up at him. The moment I did, he caught my lips with his own and kissed me softly. He pulled back to rest his forehead on mine as he teased,

"Maybe a little. And I won't lie... I like being your first."

"Even though I'm awkward and didn't know what the hell I was doing?" I giggled as we pulled apart. Randy shot me a wink as he pulled his trunks out of his bag.

"Even so. Hey, why don't you go get something to eat real quick? I gotta go chat with Hunter before the show starts."

"Sure," I shrugged; as if on cue, my stomach rumbled. "I mean, I gotta get my strength up so I can beat your time tonight anyways."

He narrowed his eyes dangerously and I gave him an innocent smile.

"Watch yourself, Lawless. I don't have any problem _handling_ your attitude."

"Bring it, Orton," I threw back, grinning at him before slipping back into the hall. The warmth from Randy's hug lingered with me as I scampered through the arena.

I was still bitter about being left on radio silence for the better part of two days, but I mean... it was clear it'd just been an understanding, and now that I knew why and knew that he wasn't having doubts about me... I wouldn't linger on the past.

I'd focus my efforts on getting myself a corn dog without drawing too much attention from the fans.

Luckily, as the show had just kicked off, there weren't too many stragglers hanging around the concession stands. I slipped out, bought my corndog (okay, okay. Two corndogs...) and ducked back into the roped off sections. It was where talent and security entered and left through when they needed to access the audience; notably, where the Shield came up top from their dungeon locker room to make their entrance.

I finished off my first corndog as I made my way around the building, listening to the show and the fans. Part of me even considered heading down to torment Dean and the boys, until I saw Brad Maddox slip inside through a back door. He pressed himself to the wall, looked back and forth wildly, and then began to inch down the hall. I knew that little weasel wasn't supposed to be inside, and _certainly_ not supposed to be in the employee's only section.

Clearly, Brad hadn't spotted me. Taking a bite of my corn dog, I leaned a hip against the wall and watched his ridiculous antics. He crouched as low as his skin-tight dress pants would let him - about two inches - and tried to duck behind every available obstacle. In a minute, he went less than ten feet.

I finished off my snack and shoved my hands in my pockets, strolling slowly up behind him and following the minimal progress he was making. He looked back and forth, then hopped forward and went to open one of the 'Employee Only' doors; I reached out and rested a hand on it to keep it shut.

He gave a few experimental tugs, and then slowly tilted his head back to look up at me. A wary, shit-eating grin spread over his face and he let out a nervous chuckle.

" _Heeeeeyyyyyy_ Janice…" he said slowly, rising back up to his full height. Though he was taller than me, it was clear who had the upper hand.

"I'm Jamie," I reminded him. "And _you're_ fired, if I recall correctly."

"Well see, that's where you're wrong," he laughed, shaking his head. "It's such a funny story. You see, what happened was -"

He spun on his heel and took off at a surprisingly fast pace, his dress shoes squeaking viciously in his wake. I shot after him and gained on him before he even reached the next employee door. Using all my weight, I threw myself forward and slammed into his back, tackling him to the ground.

Brad landed hard underneath me and cushioned my fall; he let out a low, guttural groan as I hopped to my feet and dusted my hands off. Easy peasy. I reached down, grabbed one of his ankles, and pulled him down the hall, back towards the entrance to the arena. Thankfully, his sweater vest made him slide over the tile with little effort on my part.

"You're a bitch, you know that?" he spat as I let his ankle drop. He shoved to his feet, hurriedly fixing his sweater vest as I motioned for the security guards.

"You bet your ass I am. I catch you in the arena again and I'm breaking you in half. Got it?"

He flipped me off as security grabbed his arms and marched him away. I gave him a two-fingered salute and turned to go back inside.

That was, until I saw the Rock standing outside the entrance to my right, arguing with security.

"You can't come in, orders straight from Vickie," one guard said. "Paying customers with a ticket only."

"And let me guess," Rock growled. "No one here's gonna sell me a ticket."

When none of the security guards answered, Rock let out a snarl and stalked off towards the parking lot. I let my gaze flicker between him and the ticket stand… I was sure there were still tickets left.

And, I mean, I was just being generous. Helping out a fellow wrestler. Vickie hadn't told _me_ I couldn't buy a ticket, then happen to lose it by accident… right?

Making sure security wasn't watching me, I scampered back inside and booked it to the ticket stand. The guy behind the counter clearly didn't recognize me, and lucky the fans lingering nearby didn't notice as I pulled out my wallet and leaned over.

"One general admission ticket," I said quickly, flashing a smile. The guy didn't even look up as he ran my card. When he handed both that and the ticket to me, I gave a quick thanks and bolted straight outside, circling back around to the talent parking lot where Rock had disappeared to.

He was just coming up to his car when I came around the front of him, cutting off his exit. The Rock slowly lifted his one brow as he stared down at me.

"It's Jamie, right?" he asked slowly, and I nodded.

"Sure is," I told him, and then held up the ticket. As he watched, I let the ticket drop to the ground, and then looked around pointedly. "Huh, guess I lost my unused general admission ticket to tonight's show. Bummer."

I saw him look between the ticket and myself; a slow, sinister smile spread over his face.

"What a shame," he said slowly, kneeling down and grabbing the ticket, then stuffing it in his pocket. I smirked and gave him a two fingered salute as I backed towards the talent entrance to the stadium.

"A shame indeed," I agreed; we gave each other a quick nod and then both turned and took off in opposite directions.

 _YES_! I was _so_ friends with the Rock.

Man, I'd have to go brag to the twins! I couldn't wait to see Nikki's face… well, actually I _could_ wait. Because I'd lost track of time (what a surprise…) and Randy's match was in just a few minutes. I liked seeing the Viper work in the ring up close, and maybe he'd give in this time. It was actually a lot of fun valeting my secret boyfriend.

As I suspected, Randy was at gorilla doing a few stretches as Cesaro made his entrance. He looked surprised to see me as I came up to his side.

"Get your snack food?" he asked, grabbing his water bottle and then upending it all over himself as I nodded eagerly; I made a face.

"Why do you do that? You don't even have any hair to slick back."

"It cools me down."

I let my eyes sweep over him as I shrugged.

"Huh, doesn't work. You still look hot to me." Randy snorted and rolled his eyes as I giggled to myself. When he didn't laugh, I scowled. "Oh come on, that was funny."

"There's a reason I'm not laughing."

"Oh whatever asshole," I scoffed. "You ready to do this?" I moved forward and Randy's damp hand caught my own to tug me back.

"Where you goin'?"

"Out to the ring with you?" I tried hopefully; the look he gave me squashed my plan.

"I don't need a valet tonight, Jay."

"What about a guest commentator?" I offered; he gave me a smirk and leaned closer.

"You're too beautiful for me to ignore, baby. All you'd do out there is distract me."

By look on his face, I knew I had to be bright red. He laughed at my reaction as I finally managed to get out,

"I _guess_ I can stay back here then."

"I'll find you after the match," he murmured, rolling his shoulders back to loosen up. I ran my hand down his water-slicked chest, lingering on his stomach. He smirked at me, glanced around briefly, then stepped up and pressed a chaste kiss to my lips.

"Good luck," I told him, pulling my hand back. I made a face at my now-wet fingers and Randy laughed. As he walked for gorilla, I reached back and wiped my hand over his trunks, giving his ass a quick squeeze.

He gave me a sharp glance over his shoulder and I gave an innocent blink.

"Gotta make sure I get it all off."

Randy rolled his eyes and let a smile creep onto his face, heading through the curtains as his music started. Seriously, how great was this relationship now? I mean, there were the lingering doubts in my head after the crappy weekend, but every couple had their kinks to work out, right?

Feeling more than a little giddy, I practically ran through the halls, making a beeline for the divas locker room. Maybe my luck would hold out and the twins would have completely forgotten about our lunch –

"Miss Lawless!"

Vickie's nails-on-chalkboard voice made me cringe into my shirt. Reluctantly, I turned and smiled up at her as she bustled down the hall.

"At your service, Mrs. Guerrero!"

She gave me an unamused frown as she stopped at my side. A forced smile came over her face and I held my breath; did she know about the ticket? _Play it cool, Jamie. Innocent until proven guilty._

"I was told by our security -" _oh shit..._ "that you helped remove Brad Maddox from the building earlier tonight."

 _Play. It. Cool._

"I sure did. I was under the impression he's still fired."

"He _is_. Which is why I don't want to see him on my show!"

I nodded quickly as I started to back down the hallway; the sooner I got away, the less chance I'd have to get in trouble. John and Brie would be so proud of me!

"Totally agree with you, boss. Let's hope he stays away this time -"

"Oh, he will. If you want to wrestle tonight, you'll make sure of it." Wait, what? I paused my slow-motion escape to stare at her incredulously. Her face twisted into a devilish smile and she crossed her arms victoriously. "That's right. If I see that little weasel in this building, you can kiss match goodbye."

"Isn't that what security's for?"

"Seeing as my security's busy keeping The Rock outside -" _not for long…_ "- and you've taken it upon yourself to get rid of Brad Maddox twice, this shouldn't be an issue for you."

Before I could object again, Vickie smirked triumphantly and turned on her heel to march back down the hall. Great. Just _great_. That's the last time I ever proactively tried to be helpful. Hell, if I didn't want my match so much tonight, I'd go let Brad back in myself just to piss her off.

 _At least Rock should be finding his way in soon enough_ , I reasoned as I made for the Diva's locker room. Every Vickie cloud had its silver lining, right? As I rounded the corner, I could hear the twins arguing about something that didn't seem to revolve around me. At least they'd hopefully dropped the interrogation act and we could move past their obnoxious delusions.

"That's disgusting Nicole," Brie whined, making a face at her sister as I came up to the couch they were stretched out on. "Why the hell would you have sex in a pool? Do you know how dirty pool water is?"

"Not _all_ of them! Ours is like, super clean!" Nikki defended, flipping her hair over her shoulder as she smirked at her sister. "Well, I'm sure it's a little dirty _now_ after John and I -"

"So what you're saying is I can never swim in our pool again," I groaned, turning around instantly. A hand locked around my wrist and I was tugged backwards before I could pretend to leave.

"Jellybean! You were gone for like, _ever_!" Nikki gushed. Once I was close enough, she leaned over and wrapped her arms around my waist, suplexing me over the arm of the couch and onto her lap, snuggling up to me.

"Ew, get off her," Brie whined, shoving Nikki and making a face. "She doesn't want you touching her after what you and John did this weekend."

I made a face of agreement and squirmed my way free, curling up on Brie's lap instead. Nikki glared at her sister.

"Oh, like _you're_ so innocent, miss _three orgasms in a row_. "

Instantly I slid off Brie's lap onto the floor.

"You're both heathens," I threw out, leaning against the couch. Nikki's hands instantly went to playing with my hair. "Damien Sandow would be disgusted with you."

"Doesn't that make you proud, then?" Nikki pointed out; I tipped my head back to give her a wicked grin.

"The proudest. Now hush, I wanna watch this match."

"So if Randy wins, would you really try to beat his time?"

"Well yeah," I laughed. "Friend or not, I wanna pick my spot."

"What number do you want?" Brie asked as the bell rang to start the match. I watched Randy for a few moments, observing the unbelievably attractive man in the ring before finally saying,

"15. Puts me halfway. Makes it easier to win but I've still got some time to go so my victory will be more impressive."

"Just pick number 30," Brie argued; I scoffed. "What?"

"If I just pick number 30, when I win it'll look cheap. I'm still willing to work for my victory."

As Brie went to argue, Nikki cut her off by saying,

"Like, is Randy Orton really hot? Or is it just me?"

Sitting on the ground, the girls couldn't see the look of surprise come over me as I froze. To make things worse, Brie made a noise of agreement. Nikki nudged my head and prompted an answer. I blanched for a second, then managed,

"No, he looks pretty cool. I mean, that's why he dumps water on himself, y'know?"

Both girls laughed and Nikki rolled her eyes.

"You know what I meant."

"Well don't make her answer, that's weird," Brie cut in, making a face at her sister. "He's her friend. And he's like twenty years older than her. She doesn't need to think about him like that."

"So what, ' _flirting'_ with Dean Ambrose is okay, but saying Randy's hot is weird?" Nikki threw back; I made a noise of alarm and turned to glare up at the twins.

"I was _not_ flirting, and I never said Randy was hot!"

"Well do you think he _is_?"

"Nicole!" Brie scolded, shoving her sister again. "Looking at someone as a friend is a lot different than looking at them romantically!"

"No one has said _anything_ about being romantic -" I started; really, my attempts were a lost cause.

"You are _such_ a prude," Nikki argued. Brie smirked.

"That's not what Bryan said last night -"

" _Guys_ ," I groaned, clamping my hands over my ears as I turned my attention fully to Randy's match again, just hoping they'd let all this drop. We were nearly ten minutes in and still no pin. If he didn't hurry up, he'd lose the challenge on his own.

Eleven minutes hit. I was more nervous for him to finish up than I was for my own match. If I lost… well, I was still in the Rumble. That's all that mattered. But if Randy lost, he'd be pissed. And I really didn't want an angry boyfriend tonight.

Finally, though, Randy hit the RKO and it was done. He flipped over Cesaro and tugged his leg up for the pin. As the ref hit the three count, the clock stopped at 11:36; I grimaced. He'd won, but with that time…

"I'm gonna go find Randy," I told the twins; they hardly noticed, still bickering about their sex lives. I made faces at them as I passed, shaking my head and leaving them to it. Freaks.

As I guessed, Randy was pissed. He came around the corner and threw his fist into one of the storage crates, knocking the whole stack to the ground. The poor stagehands scattered down the hall, giving him a wide berth. If he didn't cool down he'd get himself in trouble.

"Hey, hey," I said quickly, rushing to him and grabbing his wrist, pulling him back before he punched the wall. "Randy, it's okay -"

"It's not fucking okay!" he snarled, shoving me off of him as he pulled his hand free. I stumbled to the side and tripped on the crates he'd knocked over. I barely caught myself on the wall and kept from falling.

Randy's anger immediately left him and he rushed to my side to help steady me.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that," he said quickly, his eyes flicking worriedly between my own. "Are you okay, Jay?"

"Yeah, yeah," I promised. "I'm sorry. I know you want space when you're mad -"

"That's not an excuse," he cut in, squeezing my shoulders gently before running his hands down my arms. "You were just trying to help. I shouldn't have pushed you."

He led me down the hall and around the corner, away from the others staring at us. The second we were out of their site, he tucked me to him. Was he really that worried over what'd just happened?

"Randy, it's okay. I'm fine. Really."

He blew out a heavy breath and nodded as we pulled apart. We stood in the hallway for a few minutes, listening to the bustle of the backstage crew and action in the ring from the monitor until Randy sighed,

"I'm not winning the challenge."

"You don't know that," I argued. "It's high, but it's not that bad."

"You're telling me you won't beat Ziggler in under ten minutes?"

Oh, yeah. I was the other challenge. I shrugged my shoulders and glanced at him, wanting to cheer him up a bit.

"You never know. I could -"

" _Hey guys_!"

I stopped instantly; I knew that voice.

"Oh you've _got_ to be kidding me," I growled, hurrying around the corner and looking up at the monitor. Sure enough, Brad was just climbing over the barricade behind commentary. Cole and King both looked at each other with exasperation.

He grabbed a chair, pulled it up, and put on a headset. I let out a heavy sigh and pinched the bridge of my nose. Vickie was gonna kill me if she saw him on commentary. I could kiss my _Beat the Clock_ challenge goodbye.

"I need to go take care of that," I told Randy, backing down the hall. He gave me an exasperated look and I held up my hands. "I'm actually following orders this time!"

"Whatever you say, trouble magnet," he teased; I stuck my tongue out and him and then turned to practically sprint to gorilla.

The crew by the stairs signaling for a camera to turn to me; they knew what I was out here for. As I made my way down the ramp I glanced at the match taking place. Show and Zack Ryder were in the ring, and it wasn't going good for the broski. Show hit him with a knockout punch and by the time I was stalking around the ring, the three-count was over.

Brad glanced up and spotted me instantly; his eyes widened and he pulled off his headset.

"Well guys, I uh, I got a few other job opportunities -"

"What did I say?!" I snapped, planting my hands on the announce table in front of him. "I said if I caught you in the arena again -"

"So great seeing you guys," he said to the men beside him as he backed for the barricade. I skirted the announce table as he hopped into the crowd; I was halfway over the wall myself when Show called out,

"Hey, cabbage patch!" when I didn't look back, he added, "when I talk to you, little girl, I expect you to pay attention!"

Ex _cuse_ him? I turned to stare up at him incredulously, my temper telling me to go in the ring and shut his mouth. He smirked down at me and sneered,

"Let me give you a preview of what's gonna happen at the Royal Rumble to _any_ little obnoxious brats that get in my way."

I swung myself back over the barricade and snagged a microphone off the announce table as Show put a boot over Zack Ryder's chest, still smirking down at me. The crowd was booing him, and there were mixes of a ' _LAWLESS_!' chant starting up. I couldn't just let him sit here and run his mouth. Brad could wait for his ass-kicking.

"Really? You wanna call me out?" I growled to Show. "Wasn't it just a few weeks ago when you came crying to me asking for help against Sheamus because you were too scared to put on your big girl panties and handle him yourself?"

The smirk dropped off Show's face.

"You really think I'm gonna be worried about _you_ on Sunday? Is David Otunga gonna hold your hand and walk you to the ring? Gonna tell all the other mean wrestlers not to pick on his itty bitty Showy-kins?"

"You better watch what you say, girl -"

"Or what? You'll tell on me?" I put on my whiniest voice to add, " _Booker! Jamie was being mean to me!_ "

Show's face scrunched up in anger; it just egged me on even more. The crowd was roaring with laughter and chanting for me. Even Cole and King were snickering into their headsets.

"You see this? See this right here?" Show snarled into his mic, pointing at Zack who still hadn't moved from under his boot. "You see what I can do? What I _will_ do?"

"You're standing on an unconscious man that's half your size. That's not impressive. You're a _bully_ , not a threat. Your ego's so inflated you could pass for an oversized blowup doll -"

" _Is that what you're gonna do_?!" he hollered, finally snapping. " _You're gonna stand here and insult me_!?"

I pointedly looked down at myself, back up at him, and shrugged as if to say _well, obviously_.

" _You think I'm playing around, girl_?!"

"Sure looks like it, sweetheart."

Show's face scrunched up and he took a step towards me; his face was bright red, and a vein was bulging in his neck.

"You're gonna regret this, Lawless."

Show threw the mic to the ground and stormed out of the ring. Just as I turned to hop the barricade again, my music started playing. I'd won that confrontation. I threw up my peace sign as I watched Show back up the ramp, giving me a murderous stare before he turned around and disappeared backstage.

I jogged up the steps and tapped hands as I went, reveling in how awesome it felt to get the one-up on the bully in the ring as I took Shield's usual exit through the crowd. As I came out of the stands and turned to make my way down the hall I nearly collided with Dean. He automatically reached out to steady me as I stumbled to a stop, and his hands lingered on my shoulders.

"Y'gotta take the corners slower, Finch," he told me as his boys came up on either side of him. "Almost take me out every show."

"Maybe if you didn't suddenly appear everywhere I go, we wouldn't have this problem," I countered. Dean poked his tongue against his cheek as he smirked down at me; Roman, to my surprise, nodded in agreement.

"She ain't wrong. You find _her_ more than she finds trouble."

"It's 'cause I _am_ trouble," he pointed out, trying to give me a dangerous look. I snorted and reached up to undo a buckle on his vest; he swatted my hand down. "D'you mind?"

"Not at all," I assured, undoing another one.

"What're you doing up in our spot?" Seth cut in, clearly not in a better mood than any other day. I let Dean fix his vest as I reached over and undid one of Seth's buckles.

"I knew it would piss you off and I couldn't wait to get you all grumpy again, Oreo."

"For the _last_ time," he snapped, shoving my hand away and crossing his arms over his chest protectively. "Quit calling me that."

"Make me," I started, reaching for his vest. Dean smacked Seth across his chest and caught my hand, angling himself between the two of us.

Seth scowled at Dean as I gave him a cheeky smile. He gave me an exasperated look.

"First y'start shit with Big Show an' now you gotta get him all pissy?"

"I'm not - " Seth started; Dean moved to hit him again and he shut up, ducking back behind Roman.

"To be fair, both of them started it," I defended; Dean's look didn't waiver.

"Y'need to be careful with Show, Finch. He don't play fair."

"I've handled the three of you -"

"We ain't vengeful. Well, not against _you_ ," Roman explained as Seth muttered _speak for yourself_. "Show _is_. And he ain't gonna come after you like you'd expect. He plays dirty and he's good at catching people off guard."

Admittedly, a tremor of worry shivered through me. Having Show coming after me? That wasn't a good scenario any way I sliced it. I blinked up at the boys and asked meekly,

"How so?"

"Retaliation outta the ring," Dean warned as Roman added,

"You seen how he's rubbing his contract in Booker's face. He can do a lot without taking heat."

"Which means he could pull some dirty shit on ya an' get away with it, darlin'."

"Well, great," I sighed, running a hand through my hair and dropping my eyes to the ground. If Big Show came after me and I wasn't ready for him, he could do some serious damage.

Dean's fingers rested under my chin and tipped my head up until I met his gaze.

"We got your back, darlin'," he promised; Roman nodded as well. When Seth didn't answer or move, Dean elbowed him in the ribs.

"Ow! Yeah, okay? Shit, man, knock it off!"

"We're the only ones that get to mess with you," Roman told me, nudging Dean and smirking as Dean glared at him. My face split into a grin; so, Dean wasn't the only one with a soft spot for me, eh?

Before I could elaborate on what he'd said, though, their music hit. Seth unsurprisingly took off for their entrance immediately; Roman gave me a nod before following him out.

Dean lingered, of course, leaving us alone again. The butterflies would never go away, apparently. Not even when I was in love with Randy and trying my best to get over this stupid little crush.

He finally pulled his fingers off my chin as he backed towards where the other two had disappeared.

"Behave yourself, little Finch. We ain't always gonna be around to save the day."

"Whatever you say. I'll find you again later, _trouble_."

Dean gave me a swift wink and disappeared into the crowd, leaving me and my stupid butterflies to grin like an idiot and hurry back to the locker rooms. I only had about fifteen minutes before my match, and I wanted to find Randy before I went out.

But of course, nothing ever went as I planned. I scampered past an open locker room and heard Brad say sweetly,

"Well thank you!"

 _For the love of…_ I groaned inwardly, backtracking instantly.

"You stick with me kid, and I'll make your dreams come through. I'll make you famous," Paul Heyman said; I paused for a moment in the doorway, watching the two men shake hands. What the hell was going on?

"What part of _banned from the arena_ are you not understanding?" I asked Brad sharply; he spun immediately and backed away from me, holding his hands out to keep me back.

"I work for Heyman now, you can't kick me out!"

"Maybe not, but I can still kick your ass," I growled, moving after him. Heyman slipped between us and held a hand up to shoo me back.

"Ms. Lawless, if you lay a _finger_ on my employee, I will be sure to have the most severe of repercussions taken out on you."

Seriously? They were really gonna play this? As I looked between Heyman and Brad, calculating the risks, another idea came into my head.

"He's really your employee?" Both men nodded. "And this would hold up to, let's say, Vickie Guerrero?"

"Most certainly," Heyman assured, crossing his arms smugly thinking he'd won. He'd just signed my freedom from Maddox. I just shrugged and backed to the door, pausing long enough to tell Heyman,

"He's _your_ problem now."

The look of panic and regret on the walruses face warmed my soul.

Okay, now that Brad was handled, I needed to find Randy. T-minus ten minutes until I needed to be in the ring. Thankfully I didn't need to look far; he was in his locker room watching the show. When I came inside, he glanced up and gave me an exasperated frown.

Oh, yeah.

"Look, Show totally started it. I was just defending myself and -"

"We'll talk about all that later," he dismissed, and then nodded to the screen. "Did you have anything to do with this?"

He turned up the volume and my head whipped around when I heard Rock's music. He was standing on stage and pulling something out of his pocket. The camera zoomed in and focused on the ticket. The ticket! The grin on my face totally gave me away; Randy sighed and dropped his head into his hand.

"Jay, come _on_."

"I'm just helping a friend out!"

"He's your friend now?"

"Obviously someone didn't watch Smackdown a few weeks ago," I _tsk_ 'd, shaking my head. "And if you wanna get technical, I never _gave_ him the ticket."

"You think your technicalities will matter when Vickie figures out who helped him?"

"I'll handle that if she ever pieces together the intricate puzzle I've weaved." Randy snorted, clearly still un-amused with my meddling, so I added, "besides. I've got the Apex Predator to back me up."

"I don't think so," he dismissed immediately. "You got yourself into this mess, I'm not pulling you out. You won't learn anything if I always save your ass."

"Jeeze, I was just kidding," I muttered, giving him a look as I folded my arms over my chest. Randy gave an exaggerated roll of his eyes and got to his feet; I turned my irritated gaze to the TV instead.

"Jay, c'mon. Don't get an attitude with me. You know I'm right."

"I don't have an attitude. It's clear you're not in a joking mood."

"Not when you insist on constantly putting your career in jeopardy -"

I went to throw back a snarky answer when the lights went off on the TV. My whole body froze; Rock was still in the ring. Which could only mean…

The lights came back on just as Shield drove Rock into one of the ringposts. That was my cue. I had to go help my friend! As I spun to take off out of the locker room, Randy surged and wrapped his arms around me to hold me to his chest.

"Randy! Let me go! I need to -"

"You need to stay back here!" he barked, turning and shoving me further into the locker room and then reaching back to slam his locker room door. I moved towards it and he angled himself between me and the exit.

"Rock's my friend! I can't just let him -"

"You _can_ and you _will_ ," he cut in again, face darkening as he turned deadly serious. "You ever think things through before you do them?"

"If I don't go out -"

"Then you won't screw yourself over!" when I blanched, he continued angrily, "you run out there to help him and Vickie knows you're with Rock. How long you think it'll take her to connect the dots with the ticket?"

"Or I have an ongoing feud with the Shield and I'm not about to let them jump _anyone_ in the ring."

Randy laughed cynically and stepped aside, motioning for the door.

"You wanna take that chance right before Rumble, then be my guest Jay. Or you could keep yourself out of someone else's fight for once and focus on your _own_ up next."

Oh... yeah. My match. I gave a forlorn look over my shoulder at the TV and saw my decision had been made for me. Shield were hopping out of the ring, where Rock was laying stunned after what I guessed had been a nasty triple powerbomb.

"See? You'd gone out there, you'd be lying right next to Rock. You have an allegiance to yourself first, and then everyone else," Randy lectured. I gave him a sour look that he ignored. "You see how no one else went out there? It wasn't their fight. Just because you call someone your friend doesn't mean you need to sacrifice your health or your career for them."

"That's a little dramatic," I argued, ignoring the truth behind his words. Randy gave me a look and crossed his arms.

"Is it? You go out there and get your ass kicked - maybe even legitimately injured - and not only do you screw yourself for your own match, but you show Vickie you're the one that helped him out. So not only do you give up your spot pick, you could kiss Rumble goodbye completely. And if you're out of Rumble, you really think you'll get yourself to Wrestlemania?"

"I get it," I told him quietly, eyes on my shoes. So I was an 'fight first, think later' kinda person. "I was being stupid. But you don't need to talk to me like I'm a child. I'm not."

"No, you're not," he agreed, tone softening as he came up to me. "You're my girlfriend, and you're still learning things here. So it's up to me to make sure you don't do something stupid before you know better."

"You're such a saint," I said dryly, still giving him a sour look. He rolled his eyes again, then wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close for a kiss.

"I am," he teased, making me snort as we pulled apart. "I'm gonna go to the hotel now, okay? We'll talk about this tonight when you get there. For now, just focus on kicking Ziggler's ass."

"So what, you want me to win now? Beat you out?"

"Only if you think you can, Lawless," he smirked, pulling the door open for me as I backed to the hall. Irritation aside, I gave him a smart look and threw back,

"Don't worry. It won't take me almost twelve minutes to show you who's winning the Rumble, Orton."

The look on his face helped soothe some of my irritation with him; kicking Dolphs' ass would help alleviate the rest.

The crowd was on their feet for me, singing along with my music and throwing peace signs up as I danced down the ramp, tagging hands as I went. I hopped up the steps and paused on the apron, throwing up a peace sign to the crowd.

As I vaulted over the top rope into the ring, I turned my attention to the titantron. They were showing the recap of Randy's match, and his time flashed on the screen. I had 11 minutes and 36 seconds to beat Dolph. I could do this.

Dolph and I squared up and circled each other as we waited for the bell. He smirked at me, then scoffed and glanced back at AJ and Big E, waving his hand dismissively in my direction. The second the bell rang, he snapped back to face me.

I planted my foot, spun, and hit him with a hard buzzsaw kick to the chest. He let out a shout and dropped hard onto his back. I fell across him and scooped a leg; the ref scrambled and started the count.

 _One… two…_

Dolph kicked out. Damn it! I was so close! Dolph scrambled to his knees and tried to crawl toward his entourage to get out of the ring. I shot after him and reached under to scoop his leg. He fell backwards and I rolled him up onto his shoulders to start the count again.

 _One… two…_

He kicked me off of him and somersaulted backwards to break the pin, falling against the far ropes and looked at me in shocked surprise. I steadied my stumble and smirked at him, beckoning him to me with my fingers.

We went back and forth like that for the better part of nine minutes. One of us barely got to our feet before the other tried to roll up for a pin. By the time we reached two minutes on the countdown, both of us were worn through.

I had to rally, and I had to rally _now._ We went on for much longer, we'd either run out of time or I'd be too exhausted to pull any of the moves I needed to. As Dolph rushed at me for a clothesline, I ducked him and ran for the opposite ropes. I turned, bounced off them for momentum, and then dropped low at Dolph, knocking his legs out and sending him flat on his face.

Fast as I could, I popped back up and then bounced off the ropes again. I ran at Dolph and threw myself forward into a handstand, planting my hands on either side of his head. I let myself fall back over his body, hooked my hands around his neck, and planted my feet between his legs. I stood up into the bridge of my reverse chin lock and pulled his neck back, arching his body painfully.

He let out a cry of pain and writhed underneath me, but with the added leverage of the bridging, he couldn't break my hold. He couldn't even crawl forward; when he tried, all I had to do was pull harder at his neck and he'd stop just so he could breathe. He was at my mercy, and he was gonna freakin' tap.

I felt his arm rising up, ready to hit the mat. And then I saw commotion on the apron out of the corner of my eye. AJ had jumped up onto the apron and was trying to get in the ring. The ref immediately turned from us and went to head her off.

And of course, Dolph started tapping.

"Ref!" I shouted, trying to get his attention. He didn't hear me, and apparently didn't hear Dolph banging on the mat. With no warning I felt both of us being dragged back. I twisted my head to the side and saw Big E pulling Dolph by the arm towards the ropes. I tried to plant my feet to stop him, but Big E had the upper hand on this one.

Dolph wrapped his hand around the rope and AJ dropped off the apron. The ref turned, saw he was breaking the hold by the rope, and dropped next to us. The ref tapped my arm and shouted,

"He's on the ropes! Let up! Let up!"

"No! He cheated!" I threw back; the ref grabbed my arm and pulled, but I held tighter.

"Let go!" when I shook my head, he started his count. "One! Two! Thr -"

I dropped myself out of the bridge and rolled onto my knees. This was such bullshit, I would have won! I shoved to my feet, furious, and got my next gameplan. Dolph was stumbling by the far ropes, trying to get his bearings.

Buzzsaw kick, drop him down, go for the pin. Good plan, Lawless.

I rushed forward, planted my foot, and Dolph dropped to his knees. AJ was standing right behind him, actually _in_ the ring, grinning at me; I was gonna take her head off with this kick. My instincts slammed me to a halt and I stumbled forward around her, falling against the ropes. She ducked back to get on the apron now and blew a kiss at me as I reeled.

An arm wrapped around my neck from behind, and before I knew it I was being pulled backwards to the mat by Dolph; I couldn't grab the ropes in time. He slammed me hard with the Zig Zag and knocked me out of it. I felt my leg being pulled up, but I couldn't kick out in time.

 _One… two… three_!

Dolph's music hit. He jumped to his feet and rolled out of the ring to celebrate with his cronies as I covered my face with my hands, groaning in disbelief. Seriously?! I'd really lost?! I turned my head to the titantron; he'd got the pin with seventeen seconds left.

Fan _fucking_ tastic. I slowly sat up and draped my arms on my knees, glaring at Dolph as he danced up the ramp with AJ and Big E.

Next time I'd just flatten him _and_ his conniving girlfriend.

* * *

"You did really good," Bryan informed me as I shoved my ring attire into my duffle. I gave him a moody side-eye and he snorted. "What? You did."

"Not good enough," I argued back. Sure Dolph's choice had been between spot number 1 and spot number 2, but maybe Vickie would've done it different for someone else. Who knows? I sure didn't, because I hadn't managed to get my win.

"Look," Bryan said, coming up and turning me to face him. He ducked to catch my gaze and gave me his most mentor-y look. "You're not gonna win them all. You had a great match, and you only lost because of the interference. That's something to be proud of, even if you didn't get the pin. I know you like to be hard on yourself with your losses, but this one doesn't count."

I huffed and looked to the side, trying to hold onto my bitter disappointment; so sue me, I liked to wallow, okay?

"Jay, I mean it. We can go over the match tomorrow and work on the things we find, but overall you did good. So quit pouting."

"Yeah, yeah," I muttered, slinging my duffle onto my shoulder and trudging after him towards the parking lot. I tried to let it all wash off of me but the bitter taste from the loss lingered in my mouth.

"You sure you don't want to room with Brie and I?" he offered again, holding the door for me. I made a face.

"Not in the slightest. I heard about your _recreational activities_ and I don't want any part of that."

"Oh it's just a natural part of life. Quit being so closed-minded!"

"Quit being so gross," I threw back, shoving him in the direction of the car; despite my determination to be grumpy, my big brother always managed to get a smile out of me. He bounced back to me and roped an arm around my neck, tucking me to his side and ruffling my hair as he dragged me after him.

"As your wrestling mentor, I take it upon myself to talk to you about the birds and the bees," announced; I tried to scramble away as we reached the car. Brie, already inside, looked back as we scuffled.

"Don't you dare!"

"You see, when a man and a woman love each other very much -"

"Bryan! No!" I pulled free and threw my duffle into the trunk before covering my ears in horror. He grabbed my wrists and tried to pull them off.

"The man takes his penis and slaps the woman in the -"

"Bryan!" Brie snapped; we both froze mid-struggle to look at her. "What the _hell_ are you talking about?!"

"Busted," I whispered to him as I said to Brie, "he was just giving me wrestling tips!"

"I hate you," he hissed as I broke free and scampered around the car, leaving him to try and talk himself out of this one.

* * *

"I could get used to this," Randy murmured, coming up behind me and resting his chin on my shoulder as his arms wrapped around my waist. I was nowhere near sexy, dressed in a pair of oversized pajama pants and an old _WWF_ shirt I'd swiped from John, brushing my teeth half-asleep.

"What?" I mumbled around my toothbrush. "This hot mess?" to punctuate my point, a bit of toothpaste dripped onto my chin. I was just ravishing.

Randy just chuckled and came around to lean against the counter, grabbing a tissue to wipe my chin clean. He folded his arms over his chest as he watched me finish up. After I'd rinsed my mouth and stood back up, he scooted to sit directly in front of me and he pulled me up against him.

His lips found mine slowly, melding against me in a smooth, gentle rhythm as his hands came up under my shirt. His fingers skimmed up my sides, brushing over my bare breasts and then back down to my hips to pull me closer.

"This does it for you?" I asked, looking down at my ensemble. He laughed and shook his head.

"Not at all," he admitted, then moved to toy with the hem of my shirt. "But I could make a few adjustments… unwrap my present, so to speak."

"I'd just fall asleep," I deflected with a roll of my eyes, pulling back but taking his hands to pull him after me. He shrugged.

"I'd make it work."

I dropped his hands and shoved him back from me, feigning upset as I backed for the bed.

"Insensitive jerk."

Randy wrapped his arms around my waist and fell onto the bed, pulling me with him and then rolling on top of me. His lips immediately attached to my neck and he started trailing down to my chest, pulling my shirt up as he went.

"I'll show you just how _sensitive_ I can be," he growled against my skin; okay, admittedly he was turning me on. But I was more tired than horny and I'd already taken a shower…

"Oi," I deflected, grabbing his shoulders and pushing him off me. "I meant it, I'm gonna fall asleep."

" _Jay_ ," he actually pouted, rolling onto his side of the bed and propping up on an elbow. "I'll be quick."

"No. Because then I have to get up and take a shower and then my hair will be damp and I'll be cold -"

"Okay, okay," he sighed, flopping onto his back. "But I'm coming after you tomorrow."

I got to my feet and gave him a dangerous look over my shoulder as I trudged to the lightswitch.

"If you wake me up before eight, I will suplex you out the damn window."

"I like it when you talk tough," he teased; I snorted and rolled my eyes, switching off the overhead light. The only light on was the bedside lamp, casting Randy in a warm, inviting glow. He got himself under the covers and then patted the empty space beside him.

A smile curled over my lips and warmth settled in me again. As annoying as he was sometimes - like earlier especially - I really liked this guy. And after along, wild night of wrestling, nothing sounded nicer than curling up with my boyfriend and falling asleep in his arms.

I heard my phone buzz on the dresser, but didn't go to answer it. Whoever had texted me could wait for the morning. Right now, all I wanted was Randy.

* * *

 **Dean**

"You stayin' up much longer?" Roman asked as he came out of the bathroom, tossing his clothes into his bag. Dean, laying across the couch with a beer in his hand and phone on his chest, shrugged and looked back at the TV.

"Not long."

"Yeah? Well don't stay up too late talking to you girl," he warned lightly, nudging Dean's foot on the arm of the couch as he made for his room. The suite that their 'secret employer' had set them up in was pretty fuckin' nice. Big balcony, separate bedrooms, a fuckin' _flat screen_... anything to keep the Shield on good terms.

Hell, he wasn't complainin'.

"Night," Dean called to his brother; Roman made a noise in response before the door shut. All that was left was the cheap action movie he'd turned on. He was pretty fuckin' exhausted, but he had to stay up just a little longer.

Finch always texted him before we went to bed. At least, she had since they'd started textin'. Usually she started up earlier than this, an' they actually gotta talk. Usually nothin' big; how her day was, what she did, maybe a little trash talk if they had a show the next night… an' she always had to ask about _him_. How _he_ was doin'. Dean never wanted to talk about himself but she sure did.

It was kinda nice, havin' someone care about him an' how his day went. Usually, somethin' would happen an' he'd be lookin' forward to tellin' her about it all day. Tonight, he was ready for their trash talk.

It was weird she hadn't come out to help Rock. He knew she'd been all buddy-buddy with him a few weeks ago, so where was she? Never missed a chance to interfere before; what had made tonight different?

He'd missed her, okay? Really looked forward to givin' her hell in the ring like he got to every fuckin' show. So he was all ready to give her shit for wimpin' out on him, but her text still hadn't come. He finished two beers an' the cheap movie without a word from her.

So fuck it.

He picked up his phone an' sent her a text first. No big deal, so why'd he always get so fuckin' worked up over this shit? Textin' her first, seein' her in that dress, bein' alone with her backstage… how'd she get him so he wasn't even thinkin' straight? Barely breathin'?

After a few minutes he looked at his sent messages, makin' sure it'd gone through.

 _To: Finch_

 _missed you in the ring. u wimpin out on me darlin?_

Okay, he'd just put the phone down an' do somethin' else. He flicked through a few channels and then just shut the TV off. He needed some fresh air. Clear his head, calm his ass down an' quit actin' like some teenage girl already. Shit.

He took his phone an' a fresh beer an' went out on the balcony, taking a slow breath. He leaned on the railing and took a few sips of his beer before setting it aside. He stared up at the night sky and tried not to think about how her dress had been that exact shade of blue. How her smile - her _laugh_ \- had been the best part of his day, so bright she put the fuckin' stars to shame.

He wouldn't admit he couldn't sleep without talkin' to her. Wouldn't admit how much it got to him, knowin' she was probably with Orton, especially when it coulda been _him_ with her. She'd kissed _him_. She'd wanted _him_.

Fuck.

It could've been him.

* * *

 _Wow, another chapter in less than a month! I think I might be more surprised than you guys! I'll admit I'm pretty excited to write the next few chapters so I wanted to get this one up! I hope you guys liked this one!_

 _As always, thank you guys so much for your comments. I truly love hearing your reactions; they put a huge smile on my face and it helps inspire me to get the chapters written! So even if you just leave a few words, I'd love to hear from you. I'm always open to ideas - feuds, alliances, out of the ring adventures, ANYTHING! If there's something you wanna see, I'll do all I can to include it in._

 _I really appreciate each and every one of you reading this story. You're Jamie's personal WWE Universe, and this story wouldn't be anything without all you wonderful readers. Thank you all!_

 ** _As always, check out jonmoxbrose on tumblr for Jamie's outfits and other special details, and find me on twitter, username is lunaticfinch!_**


	21. Moral Compass

_A huge thanks to THE most wonderful beta, crazy-wild-and-free!  
_

* * *

"Did you find it?" Nikki asked desperately as I came out of the laundry room. I held up my empty hands and she let out a groan. "I _need_ that dress!"

"Where'd you last see it?" I questioned as we rushed back upstairs to her room. She gave me a playful smirk over her shoulder.

"On the floor of John's bus." I pretended to gag as I playfully shoved her ahead of me. She just reached back and pulled me to her, hugging me tight as we came into her room. "But we already checked his bus like three times."

John poked his head out of her closet, looking far less amused than the two of us; something told me he didn't like playing "I Spy: Bella Edition" at 6AM. _Welcome to my life, buddy_.

"Nicole, we need to get going. I have an autograph signing tonight and it's a twelve hour drive from Sacramento to Phoenix -"

"It's eleven hours," I corrected helpfully, earning a scowl from Mr. Cena as I went to her dresser to dig through the drawers again.

"I _need_ that dress John," she argued, hurrying to the bathroom to finish getting ready. "What else am I going to wear to dinner tomorrow night?"

"One of the other six hundred dresses you own?" he offered. Scoffing, I shook my head and chastised,

"Don't be ridiculous."

I could _feel_ John's annoyance seeping out of him. As I snickered to myself and went to the next drawer, Nikki made a noise of surprise.

" _Ohmygosh_ Jay, did you look at Twitter yet?" she peeked around the door of the bathroom, looking concerned. I straightened up and shook my head.

"I don't even know where my phone is," I started; she shoved hers into my hands. I glanced down and saw a tweet from one of the wrestling news hubs that said _Big Show calls out Jamie Lawless_. Uh oh. There was a clip attached; I hit play so fast I almost dropped the phone.

It was part of a backstage interview the behemoth must've done at one of the house shows last night. He was standing tall over the camera, breathing hard and looking as pissed off as he'd been Monday night.

 _"Do you have anything to say about what you just did to Santino -_ " the reporter tried; Show ripped the microphone from them and leaned into the camera.

 _"Yeah, I got something to say! You saw how I broke that pathetic little man? Just imagine what I'll do to that brat Jamie Lawless! She thinks she can make fun of ME? The next time I see that worthless little piece of trash, I'll make sure she learns her place… broken, on the ground, under my boot_!"

I made a face of discomfort and handed Nikki her phone back. Yeesh, I'd really poked the bear on this one. Dean and Roman's words came back to me, and I actually felt a little nervous about Smackdown tonight.

"And this is why we don't pick fights with every superstar we come across," John said pointedly, finally giving up his search to come over to me. "I've known Big Show for a while now. When he feels he's been insulted, he -"

"Gets vindictive, yeah," I sighed. "I know. I didn't exactly think this one through."

I went to turn back to the dresser to keep digging when I caught the looks of honest shock on both their faces. "What?"

"Did you just admit to being too mischievous?" Nikki asked, almost sounding awestruck; my face dropped into an unamused scowl. As she went to delve into my 'shocking' behavior, John pointed a finger at the bathroom.

"Nicole, we're leaving in ten minutes whether you're ready or not. If you want to go in your lingerie with no makeup on, that's fine with me -"

She huffed and muttered something very unlady like and disappeared to finish getting dressed. As I again tried to go back to my hunt, John's hand caught my arm and he tugged me away from the dresser.

"You wanna tell me what this is about?"

"We have to dig for a dress because your girlfriend has the organizational skills of a blind cat?"

"Jamie. Don't avoid my question."

I snapped my mouth shut and gave him a sheepish look; my hand came up to rub the back of my neck.

"I... had a little conversation with some friends Monday night, and they -"

"What _friends_?" he pressed; I gave him a _'that's not a concern right now'_ look and continued,

" _Friends_ that were concerned about my attitude with Show. I was already worried I'd pushed him a little too far, but now..."

To my surprise, he gave me a sympathetic look and motioned for me to follow him. We sat down on Nikki's bed and he turned to me as he explained,

"I get that you're passionate, and I know you've got a good head on your shoulders. You wanna make a difference out there by taking on the bullies and the cheaters. And I respect you, Jamie. I do."

"But...?" I hinted, and he gave a small smile.

" _But_ you need to remember that you've got your own agenda, and you're not in charge of protecting everyone on the roster, kid."

"I know," I admitted, Randy's words from Monday churning with John's in my head. "It's just… I don't like letting people like Show win. When I see my friends getting jumped or beaten up or mocked…" I dropped my eyes to my lap and finished quietly, "there were times growing up where all I wanted was for someone to help me, and I don't want the people I care about feeling like that. Not if I can help it."

John's arm wrapped around my shoulders and he pulled me into a gentle hug.

"And that's one of the best things about you. Your moral compass is pointing in the right direction, we've just gotta work on your timing."

As we pulled apart I sighed and gave Papa John a despondent smile.

"So, what do I do about Show?"

John checked his watch, got to his feet, and glanced over his shoulder as he marched across the room.

"You keep yourself under the radar," he explained, disappearing into the bathroom briefly. There was a protest from my best friend, and a heartbeat later he was coming back towards me, towing Nicole in his wake. "You keep your head down and just focus on getting through tonight."

"John, are you serious?" Nicole protested, tugging her hand free from his and jamming her hands on her hips. He fixed her with an unamused frown. "You said ten minutes!"

"It's _been_ ten minutes, Nicole. We're already running late."

"But my dress –"

"I'll look for it," I cut in, barely stopping John's frustration from coming out. He gave me a thankful side-eye as he tactfully skirted out of the room. Nicole's face lit up as she pulled me into a tight hug.

"You're seriously the best, you know that?"

"Well, duh. That's why you're friends with me, right?" I teased, hugging her back and then extracting myself from her vice grip. "C'mon, we better go before we anger the Doctor of Thuganomics."

" _Ugh_ , do you have to call him that?" she whined as we scooped up her ridiculous amount of luggage and hauled it down the stairs. "It makes him sound like a punk."

"He was," I reminded, propping the door open with a hip and letting her struggle outside. John came around the back of the car and met her at the steps to take them from her. I scowled after him. "Oi, what about me?!"

"Exactly how many hands do you think I have?" he griped; I caught Nicole's smirk out of the corner of my eye and gave her a look.

"You're disgusting!"

"I didn't say anything," she argued, flouncing down the walkway as I shuffled after her. "The bruises on my ass tell the story for me."

I dropped her luggage on the grass as I recoiled and covered my ears, glaring at my best friend as she busted out laughing. John peeked around the car and gave us worried looks.

"Okay, that's it. Take her away, I'm done with her," I told him, shoving Nicole back as she tried to rope me into a hug. I planted my hands on her shoulders and steered her for the car. She barely got the door open as I nudged her forward and dumped her inside.

"So, the key to leaving on time is having Nicole gross you out?" John mused, stroking his chin thoughtfully as he went to grab the rest of the bags I'd abandoned. "Duly noted."

I gave him a glare as I turned to say goodbye to his pesky girlfriend. As she settled herself in the car, she gave me a surprisingly concerned look.

"You're going to listen to John, right?"

"About…?"

"Big Show," she pressed; my stomach did a nervous twist and the look on my face must've said what I'd been trying to hide. "Jay, why don't you just come with us? You can miss Smackdown, and we'll go get dinner –"

"I can't just run away from my problems, Nikki. I made this mess with Show and now I've got to go and deal with it."

"I don't want you getting hurt," she actually pouted, reaching up and taking my hand. I linked our fingers and gave a gentle squeeze.

"I won't," I assured with a shrug. "I'll do what John said – keep a low profile and put my head down backstage. Steer clear of Show and only go to the ring if I've got a match."

"No meddling?"

I opened my mouth to agree, and then thought better of it. " _Minimal_ meddling."

"I'll take it," she smiled, squeezing my hand back as John got in the car. "And you'll look for my dress?"

"Yes ma'am," I promised, shutting her door for her as the car started up. "I've got like ten hours until I head to the arena."

"If you find it, put it in one of my garment bags," she instructed. "The white one, with the fiber cloth lining. Oh, and don't fold it up either. Lay it out flat. And if you have enough time, maybe you could –"

"Goodbye, Jamie," John cut in, leaning across his girlfriend and giving me a smile. I grinned at him – and Nicole's expression – as I waved.

"Adios, Papa John."

"Bye Jellybean! Love you!" my best friend called, blowing me a kiss. I blew one back to her as I called,

"Love you too, Snickers!"

I stood in the driveway until John's car disappeared around the corner. As I went inside and shut the door behind me, I tried to ignore the echo of the lock. _You're only alone for -_ I snagged my phone off the couch where I'd tossed it and checked the time. _\- nine hours and fourteen minutes. Great…_

Well, good thing I had something to keep me busy, right?...

* * *

My phone was buzzing on my chest. Was I laying down? I let out a groan and opened my eyes; something wasn't right. I'd just sat down on the couch for a minute, so why the heck was I asleep on the floor?! I glanced at the time on my phone and squeaked in alarm

"Oh shit!" I scrambled off the couch and almost wiped out racing for the stairs. It was almost 5 o'clock and Randy had just texted.

 _From: Randy_

 _There in 10. Be ready._

Had I seriously fallen asleep for almost four hours?! Well, so much for finding that stupid dress. I could already see Nikki's patented pout, but I couldn't care about that right now. It was either deal with her moping this weekend or put up with a moody Randy all night if I was late.

At least I'd made sure I was already packed; I knew myself a little too well. Once I'd slipped all the way up the steps (socks and wood floors were a bad combination) I undressed in a frenzy, wrangling myself into a bra and t-shirt before throwing my door shut to dive into my hamper. As I resurfaced with a pair of mostly clean shorts, I turned and froze in surprise.

Nikki's dress was hanging on the back of my door. Despite the mad rush I was in, I took a slow moment to reach out and run the fabric through my fingers… it was really here! It all came back to me, surfacing in my sleep-fogged memory. She'd tried it on for me when she got home the other night, waking me up at 2am just to show it off and then stripping in my room when she realized how uncomfortable this thing was.

Grabbing the dress, I raced for Nicole's room to dig for a dress bag when I heard a horn from the driveway. The only bags I could find were already filled, and I didn't have the time – or the courage – to wrestle one of her thousand-dollar dresses out of one.

I heard Randy honk again, so I abandoned my search for a bag and ran down the stairs, grabbing my duffle and rushing outside. He was in the middle of texting and didn't look up as I paused by his door. I leaned over and nudged his arm playfully, knocking his phone onto his lap; he swatted me away with a growl of annoyance.

"Jamie, I'm in the middle of something."

"Sorry," I sighed; apparently, he was grumpy today. "Can you pop the trunk?"

He hit the button irritably and went back to texting. With a roll of my eyes I skirted his car and shoved my bag in the back. When I opened the backseat to lay the dress out, Randy finally looked over at me.

"I'm not a chauffeur. The least you could do is sit up here with me."

"I am, just relax," I huffed, smoothing the dress down before shutting the door and getting in front. He looked between me and the backseat, and a slow smirk curled over his face.

"Look at you, finally dressing nice for once. If you wanna go put that on now, I could help you out."

Trying not to be offended by the veiled insult at my current appearance, I gave him a look and buckled up.

"It's not mine, its Nikki's." When he started scowling, I nudged his leg. "I thought you _liked_ my shorts. You said you liked seeing my legs."

"Not when that's all you wear," he griped as we pulled out and headed for the arena. "You know how good you'd look if you actually took the time to dress well?"

Okay, _now_ I was offended.

"So I don't look good like this?"

He let out a laugh and glanced at me.

"Dressed like a ten-year-old tomboy? Not really. But I mean, I know what you've got underneath so it's not a total turnoff."

"Gee, thanks," I threw back, folding my arms over my chest and turning to look out the window, trying to hide the hurt on my face. Randy let out an annoyed groan and I heard him drop his head against the seat.

"Jay, knock it off. I'm not in the mood for your attitude today."

"And I'm not in the mood to be insulted."

"Who the hell insulted you, huh?"

"You just said -"

"Honest criticism isn't an insult. I don't want my girlfriend walking around looking like she can't dress herself."

"So you're just being an ass for my own good? You're a saint." As we paused at a red light, he reached over and grabbed my chin to pull my face towards him. I winced as his fingers dug into my skin and tried to swat him off. "Randy –"

"I'm serious. I don't want you acting like this the whole night."

When the light turned, he dropped his hold and I went back to pouting, tucking my legs onto the seat and hugging my knees to my chest, the whole nine yards. Admittedly, I was still somehow tired after my "nap" and probably a little more moody than normal. But even me and my forgiving nature had to admit he was being a dick right now.

Neither of us spoke for close to ten minutes. I'd just started dozing off when I heard him ask,

"Do you know what you're going to do tonight?"

I blinked myself awake and turned to look at him in question.

"Uh...Wrestle?"

The scowl returned to his face.

"Don't get smart with me."

"I have no idea what you're talking about –"

"What you're going to do about _Big Show_!"

"Oh," I started, and felt that sick ache pooling in my stomach again when I thought about my predicament. "Play it cool and try not to piss him off more than I already have."

To my surprise, Randy started laughing. Really laughing. By the time we pulled into the arena parking garage, he seriously had tears in his eyes. I tugged my seatbelt off and turned to glare at him. When he caught my expression, he slowly quieted down and wiped the tears off his cheeks as he studied me.

"Wait, you were being serious?"

"What part of this is a joke to you?" I asked, almost more hurt at his reaction that I had been at his comments earlier. _Almost_. He turned to face me as well, giving a placating look.

"Jay, you really think the best thing to do is turn and run?"

"I'm not running, I'm here. I'm coming to Smackdown, and –"

"And you're going to sit backstage with your thumb up your ass because you're afraid," he sneered, shaking his head. I went to defend myself but my words stuck in my throat. He snorted. "You're actually _afraid_ of Show?"

I pressed my lips tight and kept quiet, but that was all the answer he needed. He let out a heavy sigh, like I was being a hassle, and pinched the bridge of his nose as he muttered under his breath.

"What?"

"It's a good thing you didn't act like this in the arena. You go and hide like a coward, and you lose all the credibility you built up for yourself since your debut. Is that what you want?"

"Of course not. But I don't think one night of avoiding my instigative nature is gonna make me look like a wimp."

"Trust me," he countered, shaking his head. "You've already got the cards stacked against you on toughness. You back down like this, and there's not a wrestler in that ring who'll take you seriously, myself included."

Okay, harsh. My frown deepened but Randy pressed on. "You need to go out there and talk about that tweet – _yeah_ , I saw it. You need to call him out, make yourself look tough going into the Rumble. You can't stay quiet with things like this."

When he saw my lingering hesitation – and irritation – he finally dropped his demeaning attitude and leaned closer to me, resting a gentle hand on my arm.

"The Jamie I know doesn't back down from a fight, and this doesn't sound like you talking. Am I right?"

" _He plays dirty and he's good at catching people off guard,_ Roman had warned me on Monday. Dean's words rang in my head. _Retaliation outta the ring_.

"I got some advice to play it safe tonight," I hedged, knowing he would be as thrilled to learn about my friendship with the Shield as the others would be. "That Show doesn't play fair, and he'd come after me –"

"So you spend the weekend with Cena and the Bella twin and now you're a coward?"

"Hey! That's not it –"

"Let me guess, Cena fed you some bullshit just to keep you in line since he won't be here tonight."

My mind went back to John's talk and I felt myself getting defensive.

"It's to keep me safe, not just to keep me out of trouble."

"Right. So you're gonna sit here and tell me you were afraid of Show before your "friends" talked to you about him?"

"I mean, I was already thinking about it –" _thanks to the Shield…_

"Look, you can do what you want, Jay," he said simply, turning and climbing out of the car. I scrambled to follow him. "But I think it's pretty stupid to run away with your tail between your legs."

As we got our bags out I mulled over his words. I mean… he did kind of have a point. Did I want Show knowing I was afraid of him (whether I really was or not)? Or, did I want to go out right before Rumble and show him and the Universe what I was made of…?

"What would you do?" I asked, hurrying after him as he took off across the parking lot. He slipped inside and I barely caught the door before it shut. As I turned to him to ask again – and give him crap for almost locking me out - I saw him staring intently at his phone; I let out a sigh. Just the other night he'd gotten on me about doing the same thing. " _Randy_."

His eyes snapped up and he lifted a brow, looking mildly irritated.

"I asked what you would do if Show had called you out…"

He straightened up and tucked his phone away, rolling his shoulders in a simple shrug.

"I'd go to the ring first thing and call that son of a bitch out."

I blinked up at him, mind spinning with a thousand different thoughts. What Roman and Dean had said, Nicole's worry, John's advice… As I thought over what to do, Randy had begun to back down the hall.

"You aren't gonna get ready with me?" I asked, frowning after him. _Like we'd talked about doing yesterday…_

"Something came up," he told me, jerking his thumb the opposite direction. "Hunter needs a few things before the show starts. I'll come find you later."

Before I could say goodbye, he had turned to book it down the hall. Dejected, I slowly made my way towards the locker room. I knew Randy wanted me to take charge and keep up what I'd started, but John and the others had a point. Did I really want to jeopardize my first Rumble just for the hell of it?

 _Besides, it's not like I could just march out to the ring and take over Smackdown,_ I sighed to myself, turning the corner. The board of matches caught my eye and I was so surprised I stopped.

The first thing scrawled across the top was _OPEN – TEAM HELL NO_.

Or _could_ I…?

Decision made. If I could get myself out to start the show with Bryan and Kane, I'd call out Show. If I couldn't, then I'd play it cool the rest of the night. Fair enough, right?

Right.

I practically sprinted to the locker room, grabbing my ring attire and changing in a blur. Clothes thrown back into my bag, I took off in the direction of Booker's office. I was a woman with a mission pretending I wasn't swimming in uncertainty and fear, and that made me dangerous.

As I got closer and closer to gorilla, I could hear Bryan shouting. Once I was close enough I could just make out as he argued,

"If we're going out to _my_ music, then _I_ get to go out first!"

"I never said we're going out to _your_ music!" Kane threw back; as I rounded the corner I saw Booker throw his hands up in exasperation. I'd actually found him before I got myself into trouble! Score one for Jamie!

"I don't care which of you goes out first, but the show's startin' in a minute and if you two aren't out there I swear –"

"Hey, Booker!" I called, scurrying to him as Smackdown's music started. He spared me a glance and gave a sigh.

"Lawless, we can talk about getting' you on the schedule later. Right now I gotta find out who's startin' my show."

I held out my arms and beamed. "You're lookin' at her."

Booker blinked in surprise and this time he turned to look at me fully. As Bryan and Kane kept at it in the background, Booker studied me and tapped his chin.

"I like your initiative, I'll give you that. What's so special about openin' the show?"

"Well, speaking of _Show_ ," I hinted, and his face settled into understand. "I'll be quick about it. You can still have these two come out once they settle their lover's quarrel."

He chuckled and shook his head, rubbing his hands together as he nodded for the ramp.

"Alright, alright. You got me kid. Go out and do your thing." As I grinned and pulled out my phone, Booker turned back to the boys to try and get them under control. The stagehand, already pulling up my music, looked over as I showed him my screen.

"Can you put that on the titantron for me when I'm ready?"

He gave a thumbs up, and as I handed my phone off to him he hit my music. To my surprise, the crowd immediately erupted into cheers. It was still humbling, hearing how much people had taken to me. I let their excitement fuel me as I danced my way onto the stage, ever-grateful that John and Nikki were probably too busy to see me about to go against everything we'd just talked about.

As I reached the ring, I hopped up and vaulted over the ropes, grabbing a mic from one of the camera guys and then turning to face the crowd. As they reluctantly died down, I glanced towards the stage and pointed to the titantron. A second later, the clip of Show calling me out started to play.

I took a slow, deep breath, trying to calm myself down. _This is a good idea… this is a good idea…_ I hummed to myself. When it finally cut off I lifted the mic and let a sly smile take over my face.

"Yeah, he sure sounds tough there, doesn't he? Bullies always do when they think they have the upper hand." The crowd jeered and I nodded along with them, my confidence growing. "But the thing is, I'm not someone he can push around. I'm not a victim, and I'm not letting that giant asswipe think he has any kind of hold over me!"

Chants of ' _Lawless_! and _YES_! rose up around me as I turned and shrugged to the WWE Universe.

"Now, normally I'd stand here and call him out. Make him come out here and show me how he plans to ' _teach me my place_ '. But we all know that coward won't follow through. Not when he's faced with someone who isn't afraid of his empty threats. So let's leave him to cry backstage while we talk about the Rumble!"

I waited for the cheers to rise and fall as I let my nerves over calling Show out subside. I knew Booker wanted to get Team Hell No out here, so I figured I'd help him out. A little thanks for letting me take my shot.

"Now, me personally? I've got a lot invested in the match this Sunday! I'm not the first woman to ever be in the Royal Rumble, but I'll be the first one to win it!" The crowd cheered and I grinned in response; might as well play it up for myself, right? "I mean sure, I've gotta go up against some tough opponents like Cody and his pet caterpillar –" more cheers at that "- the other half of _Jamien Sandless_ , and even Team Hell No!"

As the crowd started the mixed chants of _YES_! and _NO_!, I shrugged my shoulders and let a wry smile twist over my lips, casting a dubious look towards the stage.

"Well, admittedly, they won't be much of a challenge. Get those two softies in a group hug, and they'll be pudding in my hands." I made a face and added, "hairy, fiery pudding, but still –"

Flames erupted from the stage and I almost jumped out of my skin. Kane's ominous music echoed around the arena as the demon and my best friend came stalking out of the residual smoke. I scooted aside and made room as the two of them climbed through the ropes. Bryan covered his ears as Kane dropped his arms to summon the flames.

"Real manly," I smirked at Bryan; he glared at me, beard twitching, as Kane grabbed a microphone that Lillian had sat on the apron. The huge, scowling man turned to stare down at me as I asked cheekily,

"What brings you two out here?"

"We've come out here to address the rumors that we've somehow gone _soft_ because we've learned to channel our anger."

"Preposterous," I scoffed, shaking my head. "Who would even say such a thing?!"

Kane's eye twitched; I widened my grin.

"Nothing could be further from the truth," Bryan cut in, giving me a pointed look as Kane added,

"And for those of you who don't believe us, _little girl_ , be sure to pay attention to the Rumble this Sunday. "Because after we defeat Team Rhodes Scholars –"

" _YES_!" Bryan shouted; oh god, not again!

"And retain the WWE tag team championship –"

" _YES_!"

"Then _I'm_ going to go on to throw 29 other superstars over the top rope, win the Royal Rumble Match, and go on to Wrestlemania!"

" _YE_ – wait," Bryan stammered; I snorted and rolled my eyes as he turned to Kane. "What did you just say?"

"You heard me. I'm going to win the Royal Rumble match. I've been in more matches than either of you," he said, dragging me back into the mix with a sour look. "In one match – _one match_ – I eliminated eleven other superstars."

"But you've never _won_ ," Bryan argued, and I nodded in agreement just as he added, "which is what _I'm_ going to do this Sunday!"

"Woah, woah, woah," I cut in, lowering the arm Bryan had thrown up in victory. "Both of you are forgetting one thing."

The men on either side of me looked over and I threw up _my_ arm. " _I'm_ going to win the Royal Rumble match!"

"Little girl, you've never even _been_ in a Rumble before. You can't possibly expect to win."

"That may be true, but that means I've never _lost_ a Rumble match before. Unlike you two."

" _I'm_ going to win the Royal Rumble match," Kane told me, leaning over to try and intimidate me as Bryan crowded into us.

"No, _I'm_ going to win the Royal Rumble match!"

" _I'm_ going to win the Royal Rumble match," I deflected, pushing Bryan back and turning to get in Kane's face again. The demon put a finger on my forehead and pushed me into Bryan.

" _I'm_ going to win the Royal Rumble match!"

"No, _I'm_ going to win the Royal Rumble match!"

" _No_!" Bryan shouted –

 _Weeeeeeell, it's the Big Show_!

Oh shit.

The three of us turned – myself admittedly a little slower – as the very large, very angry man that went with the music came storming down the ramp. Man was I thankful to be sandwiched between Team Hell No right now.

Except the boys on either side of me shifted to face the stage, which left me open and vulnerable to the bear I'd been poking the last few weeks. Show climbed into the ring and as he straightened, his eyes locked on me. The three of us turned to keep him in front of us as he crossed and snatched a mic right out of Lillian's hand.

"Daniel, Kane, no one cares about your stupid plans. And _you_ , you little brat. You seem to have forgotten what I do to the puny, insulant pieces of trash that don't show me the respect I deserve."

"The only thing you deserve is my shoe up your ass," I spat; fury lit up Show's eyes as he took a step towards me. "You just winded yourself walking to the ring. I'm not scared of you, you sweaty slab of stupid."

"What did you just say to me?"

"Are you so thick you haven't figured out how to listen and breathe at the same time?"

"Jamie," Bryan hissed; it was too late for whispered warnings. I was irritated and scared, and to be completely honest, I liked seeing Show get so angry he couldn't think of a comeback.

"I'm not having any of your crap tonight, Lawless, _none of it_!" Show spun and began to pace the ring furiously. My heart was in my throat, but I'd never let on how scared I was. I had Bryan at my side, and I was pretty sure Kane would step in to at least help his tag partner if it came down to it… right? "Alberto Del Rio stole my title, and I need to focus on taking it back. This Sunday, I'm going to squish that cockroach. And if you don't get out of my ring _right now_ , I'll squish all _three_ of you."

As I glared up at Show, ready to tear into him again, Kane stepped up to my shoulder.

"We're not a couple of bugs, big man, and none of us are going anywhere."

Oh _hell_ yeah! Or, should I say, _Hell No-Less_?!... Hell-Less No? I'd figure out our name later. What mattered was that I was shoulder-to-shoulder with Daniel Bryan and the Demon Kane, ready to kick Big Show's ass. All the fear inside me was washed away – how freaking amazing was this!?

"In other words," I said slyly, and glanced at my best friend. He smirked, and we both shouted,

" _No_! _No_! _No_! –"

The music of Team Rhodes Scholars erupted and as Bryan and Kane groaned, I spun on the spot and grinned at the men standing on stage. How had the night gotten even better?!

"Kane and Daniel Bryan… Just as David underestimated Goliath, you two are underestimating Rhodes Scholars!" Damien announced; I nodded in agreement and Bryan spared me a dry, unamused look.

"I think you're wasting your breath, Damien!" Cody sighed, shaking his head as he motioned to me. "I mean, look at who we're talking to. They're friends with the village idiot of the WWE, clearly they can't be smart enough to understand us!"

"Cody," I giggled, batting my lashes at him. "Don't flirt with me in front of Dames. You know how jealous he gets."

I shot a wink at the robed man to his left and thoroughly enjoyed the mix of disgust and horror on Damien's face. Cody scowled at me and sneered,

"Let me put this in a language even _you_ can understand, Lawless. At the Royal Rumble, Damien and I are going to take the tag team titles!"

The men on either side of me voiced objections as Damien looked past us. "And so, Big Show, we propose an alliance. Seeing as by this time next week, all three of us will be champions, let's set an example by decimating Team Hell No _and_ their little blonde cretin post-haste!"

A smirk curled over Show's face, and he threw his microphone aside as Cody and Damien did the same. Thankfully, Kane was the one to turn towards the giant, bald man closing in on us. I shifted with Bryan to square up against Rhodes Scholars, ready for the fight.

 _Can you dig it, suckas?!_

Booker's music made all six of us stop in our tracks; as we all turned to the stage, a flicker of relief lit up in me. Was getting into a fight with Show right before Rumble really a good idea? I'd just wanted to call him out, and it was clear I'd made my mark. Even with Bryan and Kane with me, I didn't like the thought of being in the ring with Show any longer than I had to be.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, woah," Booker said, holding his hand up at us as he paused at the op of the ramp. "Now wait a minute, guys. I appreciate your passion to wanna come out here and fight, because that's what we do on Smackdown. We fight."

Uh-oh.

"Now saying that, let's make this fight official. Ladies and gentlemen, tonight's main event will be as follows: Team Rhodes Scholars will team up with the Big Show, and they will face the team of Team Hell No and Jamie Lawless."

Well _shit_. If the dangerous grin on Show's face was anything to go by, this had the potential to go very, very wrong for me very quickly. As the crowd roared, clearly pleased, Booker kept talking.

"Now wait a minute, there will be a stipulation. This match will be a 6-man elimination tag team match!"

Seriously?! This was not good. This was _very_ not good. An elimination match left me with the very real possibility of being outnumbered if Kane or Bryan – or _god_ , both of them – got pinned before I did. If Show got his hands on me and I had no way out… As I stared after Booker in mild horror, I felt the ring shift under my feet.

Cody and Damien had rushed forward, going for Bryan and Kane. Team Hell No spun around the same moment I had, and they both moved to fight off their attackers. Cody and Dames both skittered back and got out of the ring faster than I'd even seen them move.

"Oh, you think this is funny?" Cody shouted at me as I laughed; I nodded enthusiastically, leaning over the ropes to watch as they stumbled up the ramp. "Just wait until tonight, Lawless! You won't be laughing when we're through with you!"

"What'd I say about sweet talking me, Codester?" I called back, and then the ring shifted again.

I spun and saw Big Show barreling towards me, going to drive me into the ring post. Acting on instinct, I dove to the side an sunk to a knee, twisting and kicking the back of Show's thigh. He stumbled and tripped, falling face-first into the turnbuckle.

" _There we go, John_!" I heard Josh announce from the table behind us as I got to my feet and stepped back to Bryan and Kane. " _Big Show tried to get the jump on Jamie Lawless, but he couldn't move fast enough_!"

Show turned to stare at me with an expression of surprise and fury; he took a step forward; Bryan and Kane did the same. With a snarl, he moved back and stepped over the ropes, then jumped off the apron and started up the ramp after Rhodes Scholars.

"Mark my words, you little brat. You will regret this. You hear me?"

I waved at him until he turned and stalked out of sight. Probably not the smartest thing to do, but I'd already done worse tonight so what more could it hurt? As the three of us hurried backstage to the locker rooms, I peeled away from Team Hell No. Both of them turned to stare me down.

"You're not running off to start more trouble," Kane growled. "You're going to stay with us and prepare for the match so we make sure you don't disappear as you usually do."

"You make a fair point about my meddling tendencies. I just wanna grab my stuff, and then I'm with you two the rest of the night."

"I'll go with you," Bryan started; before I could even object, Kane's hand locked onto his shoulder.

"I don't think so. The only thing worse than the little girl running amok is the little girl running amok with _you_ egging her on."

Bryan's mouth dropped into an offended gasp as he turned to glare at his tag partner. I slowly started to inch backwards down the hall.

"Excuse you? I'm very responsible –"

"Oh, like when you lost my luggage at the airport?"

"How many times have I told you that _wasn't_ my fault?! And besides, I already apologized a dozen times –"

The two of them were so caught up with one another that they didn't notice I was all but gone. With a shrug, I turned and scampered around the corner. I'd be back soon anyways, and I didn't want to try and explain my detour to Randy's locker room to either of them.

It hadn't escaped my notice that most of the roster was gone from the show. Most had already headed to Arizona since the drive was so long, which meant that if things went wrong in tonight's match, I had little-to-no backup.

And since this had mostly been Randy's idea, I was hoping he had a good 'Step 2' in this disastrous master-plan. Admittedly he hadn't told me to get into a match with the Big Show, but he'd know what to do now.

Except it didn't seem that Randy was in his locker room. The door was locked, and after almost two minutes of knocking and calling his name, I hadn't gotten a response. Which meant there was a chance I not only wouldn't have him as backup, but that he didn't even know what had just happened.

As I started to knock again, a hand slammed onto my shoulder and hauled me back.

" _Little girl_!" Kane snarled as I tipped my head back to look up at him. "I thought I said you weren't going to be running off!"

Oh, he'd been serious about me staying with them… Uh-oh.

"I was just –"

"Why are you trying to break down Randy's door?" Bryan asked, coming up to us and folding his arms over his chest, giving me a suspicious frown.

"Well, I wanted to –"

"That's beside the point," Kane cut in, shooting Bryan a look as he towed me down the hall with him towards their locker rom. "It's more of a concern that she can't follow my orders. If she doesn't listen, how will we –"

"I think _I'll_ decide what's important with Jamie," Bryan scoffed, shoving the door open for us and standing aside as I was shoved in after him. "She's _my_ friend!"

"Then tell _your friend_ who's in charge around here so we actually stand a chance at winning tonight!"

As the two of them started to dissolve into bickering _again_ I stepped between them and put a hand on each of their chests, pushing them apart. Sheesh, Brie left us alone for one night and look what happened! Both men were so surprised they fell quiet, and I glanced between them in exasperation.

"If I promise to stay with you guys and follow your plan, would you _please_ stop arguing?!"

Kane and Bryan shared a contemplating look. After a few moments of deliberation, both of them nodded. Kane pointed a gloved finger at the far wall and narrowed his eyes.

"Start warming up."

"I don't take orders like–"

" _Now_."

Scampering around him, I plopped onto the ground in my newly-designated area and started my stretches. Thankfully, the other two did the same. Or at least, I assumed that's what they were doing.

Bryan had pulled a yoga mat out of his bag and was laying flat on his back, hands over his face, muttering to himself as he took deep breaths. Kane was just standing in the far corner, head on the wall, humming what sounded like _Camptown Races_.

Weird, but you know what? As long as they were ready for the match tonight, I wouldn't complain. We did our own routines for nearly half an hour without interruption. When I finally couldn't take their mumbling anymore, I got to my feet.

Instantly, both heads swiveled to stare as I picked my way around the bags of stuff and Bryan's inconvenient yoga spot. I held up a hand and grabbed the remote off the bench.

"Just wanna see what's going on," I said, flicking the TV before getting back to my own side of the locker room. As the two of them went back to their methods, I turned the TV up louder. Between the humming and mumbling, I could barely hear whatever Punk was going off about.

"That's distracting," Kane growled; I looked over to see him frowning at me.

"I can't hear it over your – uh, over the other noises in the room," I recovered quickly, shooting him a nervous smile. His frown deepened.

"You can watch the show without sound."

He moved towards me, eyes on the remote. I tucked it behind me and asked quickly, "can I just turn it down, then?"

He paused, studied me for a moment, and then gave a curt nod. I ticked it down a bit.

"More."

A few more ticks.

" _More_."

It was back as low as it had been, and I couldn't hear again.

"More –"

"It's fine where it is," Bryan cut in, twisting around to glare at his tag partner. "Just go back to warming up. You guys are throwing off my energy."

I scooted closer to the TV as Kane stalked back to his corner, muttering under his breath. Bryan rolled his eyes and went back to his yoga and I got caught up in watching my best friend fold himself up like a pretzel. Mesmerized at how he'd even managed to achieve that awkward pose, I had all but stopped listening to Punk complain about who-knows-what until I heard,

" _I want the Shield! I want the Shield out here right now_!"

What? My head snapped back to the TV; Punk was pacing the ring, looking around the arena. What the hell was he getting at?

" _I'm not leaving until I get the Shield, so come on out here boys_!"

And sure enough, a heartbeat later the speakers crackled.

 _Sierra. Hotel. India. Echo. Lima. Delta. SHIELD_.

The cameras cut to the audience and my breath left me. Holy hell, I hadn't been prepared for this. For Dean to look as dangerously attractive as he did right now. He stood on the stairs, staring down at Punk with a deadly smirk on his face.

His arms glistened under the lights, muscles curving and twisting and hypnotizing me from anything else. His hair was slicked back and his too-tight vest clung to his broad, lean frame illegally well. Thank god I wasn't gonna be running out there to face off with them tonight; there was no way I could focus.

It only got worse as the Shield started down the stairs. As the crowd reached out to grab at him, Dean's arms came up and tucked against his chest so he could elbow hands back. His already bulging biceps got even bigger and my mouth actually fell open. I snapped it shut instantly and glanced around to make sure Kane and Bryan hadn't seen.

The boys were stalking Punk. All three of them kept their eyes on the man in the ring as they wove their way up to the barricade. Dean crossed first, hopping over and spinning on his heel for balance before turning to stare at Punk once more.

Once Roman and Seth were over, they moved forward. Each went to a different side of the ring and slowly climbed up onto the apron. But instead of going in with Punk and his terrified walrus sidekick, they lingered on the outside.

Even in my distracted state I couldn't help but think _Really? Are we all supposed to believe they're not Punk's bitches_? If it were anyone else – myself included – they'd be inside powerbombing away. But now they just stood and listened as Punk began his clearly-faked speech.

Which I'd actually wanted to listen to, but it didn't seem like that'd be happening. I couldn't focus, not with the camera cutting to Dean every few moments. He stood coiled, arms out and fists balled, ready to spring at any moment. He had his head turned just slightly, keeping an eye on Punk while still sharing looks with his boys.

The more Punk ran his mouth, the more that Dean began to lose his cool. Sure, Seth and Roman were pissed too, but they didn't show it like Dean. His face had darkened and I could see his jaw clenching and unclenching as he tried to control himself. As Punk finally turned to harass the other two, Dean's rigid shoulders rolled back and he took a deep breath to hold himself back.

" _I promised I would beat the Rock, and I will. It'll be the biggest moment of my career_ ," Punk growled, and then he turned back to Dean. He walked forward until he was just inches from him and hissed, " _And I'll do it by myself_."

Well _ho-lee-shit._ My entire body short-circuited watching Dean's reaction. His head slowly tilted to the side, and a sickly smile spread over his face as his jaw clenched even tighter; his tongue ran over his teeth, pressing against his lower lip, and I actually lost my breath.

Mostly because of how insanely attractive his barely-restrained anger was, but because that totally proved that Punk had bought them out. There was _no freaking way_ Dean would let anyone talk to him or his boys like that if money wasn't being exchanged. And, sure enough, instead of jumping him at the end of his scripted rant, the boys jumped off the ring and let him go without so much as a scratch.

And now I had a theory that I needed to test. I shut off the TV but before I'd even gotten to my feet, Kane had turned to glare at me again.

"Little girl, where do you think you're going?"

"I never got my bag from the other locker room, and I need my, uh, my wrist tape." Kane folded his arms over his chest.

"Our match is in ten minutes. You can use our tape."

"It's not the same, though. I'll be back in time, promise. No meddling, no snack stops."

"I don't think –"

"Oh, let her go," Bryan cut in, looking up from his odd yoga pose and giving a shrug. "Then you can stop complaining about how annoying she is."

Kane scoffed and gave him a cold look, turning away from me. Wait... could this work again? Slowly, I took a step back for the door.

"If she disappears, as she usually does, we'll be outnumbered. And," he added indignantly, "I wasn't complaining."

"You were too!" Bryan laughed in disbelief. I took another step back. "Not two minutes ago. Saying she had the TV on too loud –"

"It's a _hazard_ to have the television too loud –"

"Says the man that sets off explosives a foot from our faces!"

Another few steps; I was almost to the door.

"You're overreacting! They're no louder than the average freight train!"

"Okay, well I don't want a freight train that close to me and I sure as hell don't want _explosives_ –"

Taking my chance, I scampered back the last few feet, then turned and ducked out of the room. Success! I mean, sure, when they realized I'd run off again I'd be in trouble, but for now I had a little time to meddle.

Knowing the boys were coming from the arena floor made it easy to avoid them as I made my way to the basement. I wanted the upper hand in this and I'd only get that if I had the element of surprise. Which it seemed I was going to get; when I reached their locker room, it was still dark and empty.

 _Perfect_. I leaned against the wall just inside the door, arms crossed as I waited. Just a minute or so later I heard the Shield outside, and a moment later the door pushed open. Someone reached out and flicked on the light switch, just inches from my shoulder. I waited until the boys had all come inside, backs to me, before I asked idly,

"Punk seriously paid you guys to stand on the apron and look tough?"

Seth let out a shrill scream and nearly fell over as he spun around; Roman and Dean bumped into each other and they _did_ slump down onto the bench behind them. I snorted and couldn't keep myself from laughing. Oh yeah, I'd _definitely_ gotten the one up on them!

"You mind not doing that?" Seth snapped, actually putting a hand over his heart as he glared down at me. "You're lucky we don't teach you some manners!"

"Avoiding my question, Oreo?" I tsk'd as Dean and Roman shoved to their feet. To my surprise, Dean pushed Seth aside before the two of us could get into it. He crossed his arms over his chest and I didn't even have time to ogle – I was too caught up in the look on his face.

He seemed genuinely upset with me, more than I would expect from the mild heart attack he'd just received. His clear blue eyes flickered between my own as he studied me, the unnerving frown on his face deepening as the seconds ticked on. When I couldn't take the silence anymore, I finally spoke up.

"I'm just calling it like I see it."

"Whatever you think you know about us and Punk isn't any of your concern," Seth started, and Roman threw an elbow into his ribs, hissing something to him that got him to fall quiet.

"Okay, what's with you guys today?"

"Why'd you call out Show tonight? Get yourself in that match? We told y'to stay away from him, be careful. An' you went out just to piss him off," Dean said, a tone of irritation and concern in his voice. When I looked back at him in surprise he added a little softer, "Y'told me you weren't gonna be reckless in the ring anymore."

His words were like a blow to the stomach; guilt seared through me now that I realized what was bothering him. He thought I was being careless like I had been at TLC. And... okay, yeah. I guess it _did_ kind of seem like I was just going out there to stir the pot. I mean, that hadn't been my intention but that was pretty much all my talking got me...

"I wasn't being reckless," I started, and both Seth and Roman snorted; Dean pressed his lips together. "Not on purpose."

"Then tell me what that was, 'cause it sure looked like y'were."

"Show called me out after a live show the other day. Randy said I needed to show I wasn't afraid -"

"Orton told you to do that shit?" Dean asked in disbelief; when I gave a meek nod, a snarl slipped out of him and he gave a shake of his head, running his hands through his hair in irritation. "He's a fuckin' idiot."

One look over Dean's shoulder at the other two confirmed what I'd been trying to deny all night – taunting Show had been stupid. I mean, if the _Shield_ thought something was a bad idea… I let out a groan and dropped my face into my hands.

"I really messed up, didn't I?"

"Took you this long to figure it out, Barbie?" Seth snorted; he yelped when someone smacked him. Admittedly that made me feel just a little bit better.

"Hey, look," Dean said gently; a moment later his hands wrapped around my wrists to tug my hands down. I peeked up at him and he squeezed them in reassurance. "What's done is done. Can't take back what's happened, so now y'gotta get through it in one piece."

I let out a shaky breath and gave a quick nod, trying not to let the realization of my mistake come crashing down on me I'd spent the better part of two hours trying to convince myself I'd made a good decision and now all the fear and anxiety I'd shoved down was threatening to rise up.

Dean tugged me over to the bench and I dropped down onto it; he knelt in front of me, hands still holding my wrists. His thumbs had begun to rub over the backs of my hands and I let myself focus on that instead of my panic as he talked.

"Y'got some things in your corner that'll help. It's a tag match, an' I know your partners aren't lettin' you get mixed up with Show if they can help it."

"Bryan won't," I agreed, then frowned. "But I'm not exactly Kane's favorite person."

"No, but you're on his side an' he wants a win goin' into the Rumble. An' even _he's_ smart enough to know not t'let you near Show. So you let them control the tags, an' get yourself out when Show gets in if y'can."

"I'm sure he and Rhodes Scholars are gonna try and do the exact opposite though," I pointed out, nibbling on my lower lip.

"Yeah, they uh, they will," Dean nodded as he reached up and tugged my lip free.

"Distracted?" Roman smirked as he sat on the bench next to me. Dean shot him a glare as I felt my cheeks tint a bit. What, did that mean Dean _liked_ me doing that? Huh. File that under _useful for later_. "Look, kiddo. Going up against Show isn't any different than going against me."

"You're twice the size of me, and he's twice the size of _you_."

"True. But that don't change anything. You're tiny, but you got speed on your side. You hit him hard, you hit him fast, and you get outta the way. Keep that big guy movin' and he'll wear himself out."

"Keep moving," I confirmed, taking a breath to try and settle myself. The TV in the corner of the room was muted, but the promo caught my eye. Roman grabbed the remote for me and turned up the volume.

" _And still to come here on Friday Night Smackdown… An explosive six-man tag team elimination match that's sure to set the stage for the Royal Rumble as team Hell No partners with Jamie Lawless to take on team Rhodes Scholars and the Big Show!_ "

Seeing all six of us on screen sent a wave of nausea through me. This was really happening, and it was really happening _next_. I couldn't delay anymore. I got to my feet and ran a hand through my hair, trying to keep myself calm. Dean, still holding onto one of my wrists, laced his hand with mine for just a moment.

"You focus an' stay on your toes, you'll do just fine darlin'."

"You think so?" I asked quietly, this time glancing between Dean and the other two. Roman gave me a reassuring smile; Seth shrugged and gave me an indifferent sneer.

"If you go up against us and keep coming back every damn week, I'm sure you'll find a way to survive this. You're like a little blonde cockroach."

"Gee, thanks," I said dryly; Roman smacked Seth again as Dean tugged my arm to lead me past them. Roman squeezed my shoulder as I passed, then turned to usher Seth away as Dean and I stepped into the hall.

The look on my face must've been pretty miserable, because all Dean did was tuck me to his chest and wrap his massive arms around my shoulders. My own went tight around his waist and for just a heartbeat I buried my face into his vest. Mint-and-musk wreathed around me and settled in my lungs, soothing me as much as I could be soothed at this point.

We didn't speak as we pulled apart, he just gave me one of his rare, honest smiles before he ducked back into his locker room. A shaky breath left me as I turned and made my way back up the hall towards gorilla.

Kane and Bryan were pacing incessantly by the curtain, in the middle of a heated argument. Man, they were gonna kill me for running off. As I made my way towards them, a figure ducking down one of the side halls caught my attention and I was so surprised I came to a complete stop.

"Randy?"

He paused, but didn't turn. A frown came over my face. He was in his jeans and a button-down with his duffel slung over a shoulder. I took a step for him just as my tag partners spotted me.

" _LITTLE GIRL_!" Kane bellowed, loud enough to pull a few screams from the stagehands around us. I risked a glance at him and saw the Big Red Machine storming down the hall straight for me. Oh god, definitely dead now.

"Randy!" I said quickly, starting to rush after him. He looked over his shoulder and gave me a tight smile as he started walking again. "You're leaving?!"

"Yeah, sorry, Hunter needs me at an event tomorrow so –"

"Can't you stay for my match?" I squeaked out, scurrying for him faster as Kane began to close in. Randy was already half out the door to the parking garage. Seriously, man?! Work with me here!

"I should already be gone. If I don't go right now –"

" _Don't run away from me_ ," Kane snarled, hand locking onto my shoulder to haul me back.

"Wait, I just need – ow! Randy, are you seriously –"

"Good luck Jay, I'll call you later!"

And like that, he was gone and I was being hauled around the corner. What the _hell_!? He was just gonna leave without telling me? He was my ride, for crying out loud! I had absolutely no time to worry about my jerk boyfriend, though.

"We're up _next_!" Bryan cried as Kane tossed me into my best friend. Who, thankfully, had better reflexes than I did and managed to keep me on my feet. "Where did you go? You said you wouldn't leave –"

"I told you she would disappear –"

"We don't have time for your sanctimonious bullcrap!"

"Don't take that tone with me –"

" _Introducing first_ ," we heard Lillian say, just moments before Kane's flames exploded on stage; we'd run out of time for arguing. As the two of them climbed the steps of gorilla – bumping shoulders as they went – I got in place and took a last, deep breath.

My music hit and I slowly climbed up the steps. Just faintly, I could smell the hint of Dean's cologne on my shirt and I tried to hold onto the calm I'd had before. _You can do this, Jamie. You can do this_ , I told myself, trying to ignore the unease swelling inside of me. My gut was screaming at me that this was a bad idea, but what could I do about it? No way I was backing out and leaving Bryan and Kane to fend for themselves. I'd made this mess with Show, and I'd see it through to the end.

* * *

The end, it turned out, was coming up a lot quicker than we'd expected.

Kane was gone, and Bryan wasn't doing too hot. Sure, Damien had gotten pinned early on, but that wasn't much help if I ended up being alone against Show and Bryan. Believe me, I was doing all I could to keep it from getting there.

But Bryan just couldn't get to me for the pin he desperately needed; Cody knew how to keep him away from my annoyingly short arms. After flipping Bryan onto his back and knocking the wind out of him, the mustached man alternated between excruciating submission holds and attempted pins.

After the third attempted pin, Bryan was exhausted. He barely got to his feet after kicking Cody away, but he didn't have time to get the tag. Cody came running at him and he used the last of his strength to bounce off the ropes; the men collided in the middle of the ring and collapsed. Maybe that would be enough to keep Cody down long enough for Bryan to get to me!

But as Bryan writhed, Cody was already rolling to his corner and in seconds he'd tagged Show in. Oh god, not now. Bryan was helpless, and Show was vindictive. He picked my best friend up by the beard and began to fling him around the ring. At this rate, he'd break him in half before he got the pin.

But Bryan was a fighter, and when he realized how dire the situation was he got his second wind. He fought his way out of the corner Show had trapped him in and actually got the behemoth to the middle of the ring with his _YES_!-kicks! And when Show dropped, Bryan raced to the corner and climbed to the top rope.

He had him right where he wanted him! I was cheering wildly, hands in the air as I watched Bryan jump – and Show was ready again. He threw a hard chop into Bryan's chest and my best friend dropped hard, letting out a shout of pain.

"Get up! Get up, you can do this!" I cried, getting on a knee to meet Bryan's eyes. He held my gaze and gave a fierce nod. All he had to do was tag me, and I could do this. I was ready! I'd kick Big Show's ass to next week single-handedly as long as Bryan got himself out of that ring!

We both got to our feet; Bryan dove for my outstretched hand, fingertips away. Show grabbed his shoulder, spun him on the spot, and hit him with a knock-out punch that sent Bryan tumbling out of the ring.

No! This was bad. This was very, very bad. I knelt on the apron again, leaning as close to him as I could get. I knew I couldn't physically help him up, but I wasn't done rallying – and neither was the Universe. The arena was roaring with chants for Bryan, so loud I almost couldn't hear my own shouting.

"Bryan, c'mon! Just get up! Get up and tag me!" I begged as the ref shouted _four_! He slowly began to stir, blinking and looking around in a daze.

"That's it! Up! Just get up! Let's go!" I screamed; Bryan propped himself up on arm as the ref got to seven.

"Move your ass, Bryan! Move, move, move!" I cried, the impending realization of what was about to happen settling over me. Bryan had barely managed to sit up by _nine_. He met my eyes in horrified realization at the ref shouted _ten_!

" _Daniel Bryan has just been eliminated_."

Oh god. I was alone. I was alone with Cody and the Big Show. Bryan was shouting something to me but I couldn't hear him. Pure fear and panic were surging through me so powerfully I didn't think I could stand.

I was alone. I had no one to tag, and two opponents to pin.

Show's cackling laugh cut through my terror, and I slowly turned to look up at him. He was sneering, already sealing his victory over me. Seeing that smug smile, watching him laugh at me… the fear washed away and a quiet, determined calm settled in my chest.

I'd go down fighting before I let Show take the win from us. I got to my feet, eyes locked on him as I stepped into the ring. Dean and Roman's advice swirled in my mind, mixing with all the training sessions I'd had with Bryan, all the mock matches with Randy, all my own raw, unbridled determination… I could do this.

Show and I raced for one another and I ducked, driving my shoulder into his gut. He stumbled back and I recovered fast, planting one foot to spin and deliver a hard kick to his legs. He stumbled further, and I went to town. Kick, punch, kick, punch, repeat. I hammered him with blows to keep him off balance, and it was working!

Well, mostly. Except the guy was really freaking solid, and even uneasy on his feet he still stood upright. I needed more power than my 5'2 frame could deliver right now. I scrambled back and threw myself into the ropes, bouncing hard and fast towards him.

Show was ready; his meaty hand locked around my throat and for a few terrifying moments I was breathless up in the air. His fingers tightened and that was all the warning I had before I was choke-slammed onto the mat. Pain burst through my back and I gasped out a cry of agony; my instincts kicked in and I desperately rolled for the apron.

Falling a few feet to the floor sent a new shockwave of pain through me, but as long as Show wasn't coming after me I could handle it. The ref started his count, and I willed my body to pull itself together.

 _Five…. Six…_

I grabbed the top of the apron, struggling to get my feet under me; I slumped to my knees and let out a groan of frustration.

 _Seven… Eight…_

Okay, like I meant it this time! I grabbed both the apron, and then the bottom rope when I could reach it. Using all my upper body strength, I pulled myself vertical until I could slump against the ring.

 _Nine…_

Desperately, I shimmied forward and then twisted to roll under the rope just as the ref went to shout _ten_. He paused, and then gave me a nod – I'd made it! Oh thank god. Instantly, I rolled myself right back out onto the floor.

 _Just buy a little more time, Jamie_ , I panted to myself, getting up onto my knees to try and catch my breath. The aches from the chokeslam had subsided and now that I had a second to think, a plan formed in my head.

I'd use Show's own tactics against himself.

As the ref started to count again, I turned and smirked at Show over the ropes. His face lit up in fury; he thought I was taking the loss to get away from him. His giant ego wouldn't let that happen, and that's what I was counting on.

Show was out of the ring in the next moment, storming over to me as I curled in on myself. He grabbed a handful of my shirt and hooked the waist of my pants, hauling me up and then tossing me in the ring like a sack of potatoes. The moment I hit the mat I rolled myself up onto my knees and sprung to my feet, rejuvenated and ready to go.

The Universe roared with excitement as I squared up and now smirked at Show, who was getting his own ten count. Of course, he rushed to climb back on the apron and get in the ring. But he was being sloppy, not paying attention.

So when he lifted his leg to climb over the top rope I spun and kicked him hard in the chest. He staggered and his legs gave out; he actually let out a scream as the rope racked him in the groin. Even the ref winced, watching the giant man topple to the ground and clutch at his sore crotch.

And then the count began. I was frozen in the middle of the ring, barely even breathing as the ref kept going. At five, he hadn't even tried to get to his feet. At seven, he was still writhing, and the realization washed over me – he couldn't get back in the ring fast enough now.

Had I… had I just outed the Big Show!?

The ref shouted _ten_ and the Universe erupted into deafening screams as Lillian announced,

" _The Big Show has been eliminated_!"

"YES!" I shouted, throwing my fist in the air as I jumped around the ring; oh my god, I did it! I'd outsmarted Show! I'd taken a hit and I was still alive, and I'd gotten Show counted out! Now it was down to just Cody and I, and that wouldn't be –

Oh shit! Cody –

An arm wrapped around my waist and my legs were knocked out from under me; my back slammed to the mat as the mustached man tried to roll me up for a pin. No way he was taking me out that easily!

Adrenaline was bursting through me, making me invincible. I threw Cody off me and instantly jumped to my feet. We both staggered for a heartbeat, and then flew at one another full speed. The two of us were a blur of forearms, lockups, and the occasional kick to the stomach – when I could get myself far enough away from him.

Both of us were fast, determined, and just ready to put this match to rest. Whoever came out on top would definitely have the edge going into the Rumble, and neither one of us were about to give the other any leeway.

I got an arm up to Cody's jaw and hit him hard enough to force him back a few steps. Finally! Ripping myself out of his vice grip, I turned and raced for the ropes, a thesz press in mind. As I flew at Cody, he recovered and caught me mid-freaking-leap.

For a heartbeat I was tangled in Cody's arms as he hugged me tight to him, making sure I didn't squirm over his shoulder (like I'd wanted to). He lifted me up by the hips, moving to toss me in some sort of suplex, and I capitalized.

The second he let go of me to have me drop, I threw my body forward, getting over his shoulder. My left arm reached back to hook around his neck from behind, and I planted my right hand on his side to give me the leverage I needed. With all my body weight, I let my legs drop and swing forward, falling on my back and sending Cody face-first into the mat.

All I could hear was the sound of my heartbeat. This was it, this was my chance. Nothing else mattered right now except getting Cody on his back. I'd incidentally hurt myself with that move, but I forced aside the ache as I grabbed Cody's arm and flipped him over. His eyes were shut; he didn't even get his arms up as I dropped over his chest and scooped his leg.

I didn't even hear the three-count. Didn't hear my music blast through the arena, or the crowd cheer my name. I was so overwhelmed with relief all I could do was lay over Cody and laugh. I'd freaking done it! I'd won the match! For the life of me I had no idea how, but did that matter?! Not in the slightest!

The ref grabbed my arm and practically picked me up, steadying me as he threw my hand in the air. The sounds of the arena finally began to seep into my mind; my music, my name being chanted, Lillian crying out,

" _The winner of this match… Jamie Lawless and Team Hell No_!"

Still laughing and in a daze, I rushed to the ropes and climbed up in the corner, throwing up a peace sign to the crowd; the cheers somehow grew louder as they did the same. I jumped back off the ropes, ready to head backstage and take a nice, hot shower.

The crowd was still screaming, but the excitement wasn't there. What? I looked around at them and realized, too late, that they weren't screaming for me. The ref reached for my arm to pull me aside as I spun around.

Big Show speared me so hard I flipped over and landed on my stomach. I'd never been hit by a freight train, but I now had a pretty good idea of what that would feel like. Unbelievable pain burned hot in my chest and abdomen, and my lungs screamed for the air that had been forced out of them.

I was lifeless in the ring, and Show was coming back for more. I could see him circling outside of the ring, a sick smile on his face as he eyed me. I begged myself to crawl away but I couldn't even breathe, let alone escape. A hand locked onto my ankle and I was ripped out of the ring and dropped mercilessly on the ground.

 _Move, Lawless, move_! I urged, begging my legs to work as Show started to circle me. My shaking hands tangled in the apron and I managed to get to my knees, but it was like trying to stand on ice; I was getting nowhere.

My feet wouldn't cooperate and all I did was kick feebly at Show's shins as he grabbed the back of my neck and hauled me away from my support. I stumbled, and though I stayed upright I was too disoriented to even find where Show had gone. Blinking desperately and still trying to get air in my lungs, I was no match for the vengeful monster coming after me.

Large hands grabbed my waist; I managed to get my arms up to cradle my head as I was flung over the announce table. I hit the chairs and dropped hard onto my back, getting the little wind I'd gathered knocked out of me _again_.

Fans at the barricade were shouting my name. I could barely make out _'MOVE!'_ and _'He's coming_!' but I couldn't react fast enough. One moment Show was beside me, throwing the chairs aside, and the next I saw the announce table being lifted over me.

Oh, this wasn't gonna end well. There was only a split second to decide whether to try and move out of the way, or protect myself as best I could. There was no way I was moving fast enough to escape in time to keep from getting hurt so I curled up to try and prevent as much damage as possible just as the table was dumped onto me.

One edge of the table slammed into my shoulder and wrenched me back painfully. As I recoiled to protect my arm, my head met with the other edge as it bounced up off the floor. For a moment I felt all my strength flicker; lights and sounds cut out completely. A wave of vertigo surged through me and I squeezed my eyes shut, bringing my hands up to hold my head steady.

 _You're okay, you're okay. Deep breaths, nice and steady_ , I told myself, hearing Bryan's voice in my head from when Summer Rae had broken my arm. On that thought I immediately did an assessment of myself to make sure I wasn't more injured than I felt. My arms clearly worked, I could wiggle my shoulders, and though my legs were pinned under the table I could still move them _and_ my toes. So far, so good.

Now, to get myself out from under this damn table… I opened my eyes and for the most part, everything around me held still. Progress! Bracing my hands above me where I could, I used all my mustered strength to push against the table. It just wouldn't budge! I had no leverage from this position. Through my swimming vision I could see the refs shoes scurrying around desperately, trying to help free me from my predicament.

They rocked it to the side and the far edge of the table pressed painfully into my thighs.

"Stop, stop!" I squeaked, and thankfully the table slumped back to its original position. We needed to lift it, but the four of us clearly weren't capable. I felt another wave of nausea hit and I groaned, shutting my eyes and willing the ache in my temple to go away.

As I gently rolled my head to the side to look for another escape, I saw a pair of red-and-black boots racing towards me.

"Jamie!" Bryan shouted; he knelt by the table and a moment later his hand came under to feel around for me.

"I'm okay," I lied, twisting just enough to grab his hand and squeeze. "Just get this table up!"

I saw another pair of black boots appear at his side; Kane! Oh hell yeah, now we were talkin'! I saw Bryan circle to the other side, heard a quick countdown, and a moment later the table lifted almost six inches. A slew of ref's hands grabbed me and hauled me out from underneath the announce table before it was dropped back down. The sudden movement racked my body with vertigo _again_ and I desperately shut my eyes. _You better not throw up in front of the Universe, Jamie!_

"We need a medic!" Bryan hollered, dropping to kneel beside me; he patted my cheek and his hand came away bloody. "You with me, Jay?"

"Yeah," I grimaced, opting out of nodding as I delicately opened my eyes. Against my better judgement I slowly sat up and turned myself over onto my knees. The dizziness was unrelenting, but I was focused on getting backstage where I could puke in private. "Don't think anything's broken."

"How about round two then, huh?" Show taunted; he was coming back around the ring. The refs that had rushed to my aid all swarmed towards him as he began to make his way towards me. Bryan gave my shoulder a squeeze as he shoved to his feet and went to cut off Show as he broke through their feeble defense.

As Kane joined in to keep the delusional giant at bay, I hedged to the barricade and reached up, grabbing the top of it. Hands from the crowd reached out and held my arm in place, which I was ever-grateful for. With them anchoring my hold, I shifted my feet under me and tried to stand.

About halfway to my feet, my vision pulsed and it felt like someone kicked at the back of my legs. A foggy haze around the edge of my vision made it almost impossible to make out anything past my shaking hands. Giving up my fight to stand, I let out a groan and slumped against the barricade, sliding down and landing awkwardly on my side. Gloved hands caught my shoulders and propped me upright.

"Fancy seeing you here Doc," I grimaced as the medic kneeled beside me. He cracked a smile as his hands flitted over my face, and then my arm.

"The table did a number to you in a few places, but I don't see any major concerns yet. My biggest worry is your head. How's that feel?"

"Awful," I admitted, and let out a squeak as his fingers pressed against my temple. My vision pulsed again and this time, the foggy rim around my sight lingered, starting to narrow even further. "That _reallyhurtspleasedon'tdothat_."

"Her eyes aren't focusing and she's starting to slur her words," he reported to a fuzzy shape over his shoulder. "We need to do a full test. Let's get her up, I don't want her walking."

"I can walk," I tried, starting to pull my feet under me again, but either Doc didn't understand me, or he just didn't care. I felt arms slide underneath my own, and for a moment I was lifted. As I settled onto something that was somehow less comfortable than the floor I'd collapsed on, my eyes start to grow heavier. Hands pressed my shoulders back and when I blinked again I was looking up at the lights above the ring

"Hey, hey, stay with me Lawless. C'mon, I need you awake," he ordered. I felt myself rolling around the ring. Wait, was I seriously on a stretcher? Oh come on! How weak did _that_ look?! I forced myself to try and focus on the faces looking down at me.

As I blinked furiously, worried blue eyes on an equally worried face came into view. I felt a hand slip into mine as Bryan said gently,

"There you go, keep yourself awake for me, JayJay. We'll get you examined and then you can rest."

 _I don't wanna rest, I wanna kick Show's ass_ , I tried to explain; no words came out of my mouth. Was my mouth even open? Wait, why was it so dark!? Had the power – oh yeah. _Eyes open Jamie. Come on, eyes open._

As they wheeled my down the hall I saw flashes of people crowding to check on me. Red mohawk of Sheamus, Kofi's bright pants, and something blue and sparkly that looked vaguely like Damien's robes.

"Dames?" I forced, trying to sit up as I was pulled into the medic's room. Bryan put a gentle hand on my shoulder to keep me down. "Dames!"

"I know you're in pain, they'll give you some medicine soon okay?"

"No, not – never mind," I mumbled; I'd been seeing things anyways. Damien Sandow wouldn't willingly seek me out, not even in my wildest dreams. I slumped down onto the stretcher and tried not to be too cumbersome as the medic and one of the trainers eased me onto an exam table.

Sounds and faces were blurry and incoherent. I knew Doc was telling Bryan something urgent as he looked me over – which was pretty much just shining lights in my eyes and poking my sore temple – but I couldn't focus. My brain felt like cotton candy and my thoughts were just as wispy and fragile.

Bryan's scruffy, worried form reappeared in front of me a few minutes later, but before I could fully process a sentence to try and assure I was okay, Booker's figure appeared at his shoulder. My mind was strung together enough to realize that wasn't a good sign.

"Jamie?" Bryan said, louder than the other voices; a hand rested on my knee and I tried to focus on that. "You with me?"

"Mhmm."

Once I'd gotten all his fingers into focus I shifted my gaze up and blinked until his face became one coherent image.

"Nothing's broken, you're just banged up," he told me slowly; thankfully, he seemed to understand how far underwater I felt right now. "But listen. You've got a mild concussion."

"Concussion?" I asked, the horror clear in my slurred speech. No. No, no, _no_. Not a concussion. Not right before the Rumble. "I feel fine –"

"You will feel fine," Doc said, sounding farther away than he was. "You managed to avoid a lot of potential damage, but to be safe we need you to take it easy for a few days."

"No," I said quietly, lifting my aching head up to meet my best friend's eyes. My pain was reflected in his expression. His hand took mine and he gave me a tight squeeze.

"Jamie, I'm so sorry," Booker said gently. I turned to him as tears spilled down my cheeks.

"No, no, please _please_ _PLEASE_ no –"

"You're out of the Rumble, kid."

 **Dean**

Punk smirked at Dean over Heyman's shoulder, arms crossed smugly over his chest. The second he got the chance, his fist was goin' through that fucker's teeth. Hell, the Walrus would get a piece of him too, thinkin' he could run the Shield around like his puppets.

The money was good an' he'd be lyin' if he said he didn't like the perks that came with all this bullshit, but he was gettin' real sick of Heyman runnin' around like he was in charge. Shield had agreed to help _them_ , not the other way around. Heyman came to them with the deals. An' if it weren't beneficial to them for Punk to keep the title, they wouldn't be doin' any of this.

"I said, _do we have a deal_ , Mr. Ambrose?"

Dean's eyes snapped from Punk over to Heyman's beady little stare. A nasty smirk curled the corner of his lip as he rolled his shoulders. He glanced behind him to check with his boys. Roman's heated glare was fixed the same place his was moments ago, but he wasn't voicin' any objections.

Seth caught his eye and gave a shrug of his shoulders; this was the same shit they always agreed to. Might as fuckin' well, right? He turned back to Heyman and took a step forward, enjoyin' the way the shorter man recoiled from him.

"Yeah. Now get the hell outta here."

Heyman gave a quick nod and turned to leave the Shield's locker room, but Punk put a hand on his shoulder. He met Dean's gaze and let his smirk grow even wider.

"Don't forget, boys. You're only here because of me."

Roman got to his feet, snarling as he balled his fists. Heyman grabbed a handful of Punk's shirt and hauled him outside; the door shut with an echo and the three inside snorted in amusement.

"That never gets old," Seth laughed, turning to pack up the rest of his stuff. "Now, getting bossed around by those assholes…"

"Yeah, that's gettin' real old," Roman finished, shakin' his head as the two of them turned to Dean. "Don't know how long we can keep this up, brother. Punk's way past my last nerve."

"You're tellin' me," he muttered. "Just a few more weeks, an' we got enough to pay off what we owe the Authority."

The three of them went uncharacteristically silent as Dean's words settled over them. Takin' the deal from Triple H had been the worst mistake of their lives – and that was sayin' a lot – but they were almost free. Not wantin' to linger on the shit they couldn't change just yet, the guys all turned back to grabbin' their things.

"Show still on?" Dean asked Seth as he turned to grab his vest out of the locker; he had to make sure his girl was doin' okay. Last he'd seen they were. Sandow had been eliminated just before those fuckers had come waltzin' in like this was _their_ locker room an' turned off the TV.

"Yeah, looks like - Oh shit!" he heard Roman suck in a sharp breath as Seth said quickly, "Ambrose, this isn't good."

Dean's heart skipped two whole fuckin' beats. He dropped his vest and scrambled around the corner of the lockers to get a look. Medics were ringside, lifting a bloodied Finch onto a stretcher. Her hair was crimson, matted to her bloodied face an' bringin' out the grimace of pain she was trying to fight.

She had a deep gash on her temple, an' her right arm was cut up real bad. He could already see the bruises formin'. Show was off to the side, held back by two referees, the Goat, an' his Demon tag partner; fucker was laughin' like crazy, waving at Finch as she was carted up the ramp.

"Go check on her," Roman said instantly; Dean was gone before he finished talkin'. He sprinted up the halls, wanting to intercept her as fast as he could 'cause the second he was sure she was okay, he was goin' after Show.

There'd be nothin' left'a that fucker when Dean was through with him.

He ducked down a side hall, glad he an' his boys liked takin' the back ways. Less people an' less things in his way to slow him down. He turned down another more secluded hall an' had to slam to a stop so fast he almost fuckin' faceplanted.

Orton had his back to him, bent in half over a supply crate. Dean was so confused all he could do was stand there an' stare. A pair of slim arms were wrapped around Orton's neck, an' for a moment he couldn't think'a how Finch had cleaned up an' beaten him halfway across the arena.

She couldn't have. No fuckin' way.

As Orton stood and turned, pullin' the woman in his arms with him, sick realization trickled down Dean's spine. The woman he was pressin' up against the wall, kissin' and grabbin' and grindin' on, that wasn't Finch.

"How about round two of last night, baby?" Orton moaned, runnin' his hands through the woman's dark hair, pullin' her leg up around his waist as he nipped at her olive skin – Dean threw himself back around the corner as his vision went red.

That wasn't Finch.

 _That wasn't Finch_.

That mother _fucker_ was cheatin' on his girl.

* * *

 _GASP! Okay, seriously, I need to know what y'all are thinking right now! Did you see this coming? What do you think is gonna happen?!_

 _Now, onto a personal note._

 _I can't thank you all enough for being so patient with me. A lot of things have happened in the last five months and real life has just been a nightmare. I hadn't planned on waiting to update this long, but as you guys can tell this is kind of an important chapter! And I wanted to make sure it was done as y'all deserved. So again I really appreciate you waiting with me and leaving me messages and comments as encouragement to get back into this. You guys and this story really helped pull me out of a tough time and I can't thank you all enough for being my amazing support system!_

 _Please comment and subscribe, I love hearing from you guys! Also - I'd like some feedback! Do you guys like having the matches detailed, or would you rather have them condensed down? I'm all ears!_


	22. Breaking Point

_Thank you so much to my beta, crazy-wild-and-free! This chapter is built on all the great ideas we've talked over and I'm so happy we're finally here! I cannot thank you enough for all you do for me!_

* * *

 **Dean**

A hundred different emotions spiraled through him as he turned and slumped against the wall. All he could think of was Finch. How hurt she was gonna be when she found out, 'cause of course she was gonna fuckin' know. Didn't even cross his mind to leave this alone an' walk away. He wasn't one for gettin' in other people's business, but that's the thing. It _wasn't_ 'other people'.

She was _his_ girl.

He'd been stupid with her once, pushin' her away. An' now Orton had fucked up and Dean wasn't lettin' her get played. Nah, she deserved the best, and he'd been right. Orton wasn't it.

He had to tell her. _Had to_.

He pushed off the wall and stopped for half a second. Because Orton? Shit, he was smart. Way too cunning for his own good. What if he found a way to turn this around? If it came down to it, who would Finch believe? Him, or her _boyfriend_?

He needed proof, and he needed it fuckin' _yesterday_.

Dean had never moved so fast before, sprinting down the hall, dodging the startled superstars and frightened divas that were left now that the show was over. He whipped around the corner into the basement and burst into the locker room.

Seth actually screamed, dropping his vest as Dean stumbled in. Roman, always ready for a fight, was on his feet in a heartbeat, catching the expression on Dean's face.

"What's going -"

"Problem," Dean panted, waving his hand and motioning for the others to follow as he already started to stumble back into the hall. They didn't have fuckin' time to waste! He wasn't leaving _any_ way for that snake to slither out of this one.

His boys followed without question, even though he could _feel_ their confusion. He could count on them to have his back, even with nothin' to go on. As they came to the hallway he'd just left, Dean slowed and glanced back long enough to hold a finger to his lips. Seth and Roman nodded and followed his lead.

"Got your phone on you?" he breathed as he peeked back around. Orton had the bitch bent backwards over the crate behind her, skirt almost all the way up. A wave of nausea swept over him and he leaned back. Seth patted himself down and shook his head; he watched on fuckin' needles as Roman fished through his vest.

The big guy tugged it out of an inner pocket, and Dean coulda fuckin' collapsed. He shifted closer and nodded to the corner.

"Lean around, record what you see," he hissed; Roman glanced over to ask why, but the look on Dean's face must've been enough. He nodded and leaned around like his brother had done.

His head whipped back a second later, mouth agape, and Dean just pressed his lips together in agreement. Seth looked between the two of them in question but kept quiet as Roman turned back to record. After about thirty seconds he backed up and jerked his head down the hall.

"What's going on?" Seth asked as they rounded the corner. Roman passed him his phone as Dean led them back to the locker room, red tinting his vision again. From the string of curses coming from behind him, the video would be all the evidence they needed.

"Wait. So are we gonna tell -"

"Yeah," Dean ground out; it was taking all he had to keep from going back and ripping that fucker in half. All that kept him going was the set of green eyes that surfaced in his mind, the twist in his chest at the heartbreak he'd see in them again.

At least this time, Dean could be there to fix it.

* * *

Bryan's back was to me; this was my chance.

Slowly, careful not to disturb the water bottles lying around me, I eased to my feet and took a few creeping steps towards the ring. He was still doing his stretches, oblivious to my movements.

Pausing at ringside, I reached up and grabbed the middle rope, cautiously pulling myself onto the apron. I stretched out on my stomach and started to roll under the bottom of the rope.

"If I have to tell you one more time to get out of the ring, Jamie, I swear I will lock you in the trunk," Bryan snapped; I let out a groan and rolled back to the apron, sprawling on my back. My mentor stood and glanced back at me, irritation sparking over his goaty face.

"I rested _all_ weekend!" I complained. "I feel fine. I'm gonna be cleared by Doc and I'll be back in the Rumble, so I need to get myself warmed up!"

"First of all, you little gremlin, you haven't rested at _all_ since yesterday morning," he corrected, plopping down next to me and leaning on the bottom rope as he gave me a pointed gaze. "Your arm is still sore, you can't even kneel on that busted knee, and you're probably still concussed. A blind howler monkey wouldn't even clear you for Rumble, so don't go getting your hopes up."

My mouth opened, hung for a second as I processed his words, and then snapped shut again.

"I did too rest," I scoffed, arguing the one bit of my own lie I could kind of manipulate. He gave me a deadpan stare.

"You passed out from the pain meds Friday night, woke up at six Saturday, and you've been running around since. I don't even think you slept last night."

Again, I went to retort and came up empty. Bryan snorted and slid himself under the rope and off the apron, then turned back to me.

"Look, I'm all about an unexpected comeback," he began, taking my hands and helping me to the floor. My knee twinged when I put weight on it and Bryan smirked at the face I made. "But you're on medical leave until Monday. I only let you come with me so Brie could have a few hours of peace."

"Are you implying I'm a nuisance?"

"Yes," David Otunga confirmed from the other side of the gym; Brodus Clay voiced his agreement. _Two new souls to torment_ , I mused, giving them dangerous smiles as I helped Bryan gather up our crap. He grabbed both our bags and I scampered ahead of him to hold the doors.

"I'm just saying," he shrugged, squeezing past me outside. "Sharing a hotel room with someone who doesn't sleep isn't as relaxing as you'd think."

"You could've paced with me, you know. Pump yourself up for tonight -"

"Jay, I was serious. Don't go getting your hopes up," he cut in, giving me a rare stern frown as he made for the car. I opened my mouth to argue and he shook his head. "You won't be getting cleared. I don't want you getting the wrong idea. We cut Rumble as a hard loss for this year, and we focus on Elimination Chamber."

We piled into the car and I spent our ride trying to convince him to vouch for me. Or let me valet. Or maybe let me on commentary...

"Booker knows you too well. You're not getting within a hundred feet of ringside tonight."

"Says you," I mumbled under my breath as we pulled up to the hotel. He shot me a look and I blinked innocently up at him. "What?"

"I'm pretending I didn't hear that," he sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose as we got out and grabbed our respective bags. Once I circled the car he pulled mine out of my grasp.

"I can carry a half empty backpack," I began; he shook his head vigorously, holding the bag up above our heads. I scrabbled to grab the strap and he nudged me back, smirking at my short reach.

"As your mentor, I can't allow any physical exertion while you're on medical suspension."

I eyed him as I held the doors for him, following him thoughtfully.

" _Any_ exertion?" When he nodded, I took a few steps back, then ran and leapt onto his back. He yelped in surprise and nearly fell backwards as he fought to balance us.

"What the hell -"

"Walking is taking a toll on me. As my mentor, you'll need to take me back to the room," I told him cheekily, propping my chin on his fluffy head. He groaned, and I tightened my hold around his neck.

"I'm only doing this to prove a point," he griped, jamming his hand on the elevator button.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night."

The elevator doors opened and I found myself almost eye-to-eye with my boyfriend. Randy blinked in surprise and a grin split my face.

"Excuse us," Bryan muttered, edging past the Viper. I leaned as heavily as I could on Bryan as I reached forward and hit our floor.

"Hi," I said to Randy, turning my face and resting my cheek on Bryan's head, still grinning. He snorted and shook his head as Bryan grumbled under his breath. "Bryan insists I relax, and he refused to let me walk."

"Yeah, I'm sure he did," Randy chuckled, smile playing on his lips. I patted Bryan's shoulder as I hugged him even tighter.

"He's such a good mentor!"

"I'm throwing you out the next window I find," he wheezed, shuffling forward when the elevator stopped on our floor.

"Ay, you're gonna be downstairs by four, right?" Randy called after us; I leaned back on instinct and tugged Bryan with me, making him stumble backwards.

"Yeah, I'll - _augh_!"

Bryan let my legs drop and my grip wasn't enough to keep me on his back. I slumped to the ground and scowled after my goat-faced brother as he literally sprinted down the hall. Jerk. I'd kick his ass when I got back to the room.

Wait - _oh shit_. He had both our room keys!

"Yeah!" I squeaked to Randy as I scrambled to my feet. "Lobby, 4 o'clock!"

I didn't want for his answer, taking off after Bryan as he rounded the corner. Thankfully I was faster, and he was thrown off by the bags in his arms. I overtook him just as he unlocked the door and tackled him inside before he could even think of locking me out.

Brie and Nikki let out shrieks as the two of us tumbled inside and into the TV stand. We slumped over, dazed in a tangled heap as hands reached down to pull us apart. I braced for chastising, so when Brie tucked me to her and glared at her boyfriend over my head, I couldn't hide my smirk.

"Bryan! Jamie needs to be resting! You can't roughhouse like this!"

"What?!" he cried, shucking our bags and swatting Nikki's hands off him as he rounded on us. "I didn't -"

"She has a concussion, Bryan!"

"A _concussion_ ," I echoed, feigning hurt.

"What if she'd hit her head? Or God forbid either of you broke an arm..." she dropped her hold on me and followed Bryan to the other side of the suite as I rummaged for some clean clothes. Nikki dropped to sit next to my bag on the bed, smirking up at me.

"You did all of that, didn't you?"

"Did what?" I asked innocently, settling on a pair of cutoff shorts and my _Lawless_ tee. "Can't remember a thing. Too concussed."

Nikki rolled her eyes and pulled me into a hug as I tried to duck past her to the bathroom. I struggled to break away as I gave her a panicked look.

"Who are you?! Stranger danger! Stranger danger!"

Nikki laughed and loosened her grip; I pulled away and scampered to go shower, throwing her a wink over my shoulder as I went.

* * *

Doc looked over the sheet in his hand once again, and then back up at me. Did he somehow know I'd lied about almost everything he'd asked?

Rest all weekend, get plenty of sleep? _...Of course_!

Eat healthy and drink plenty of water? _… Well, I barely ate so I'm sure it evened out the little bit of fast food I scarfed down..._

Limit physical activities, including warm-ups and simple exercise? _Sure... yeah, let's go with that._

I mean, it wasn't like I'd gone and jumped off a thirty-foot ladder, or leapt onto an announce table, or challenged the Shield by myself. This had probably been one of the most cautious, restful weekends of my life!

Bryan had a point, though. Everyone in charge of letting me fight tonight knew me way too well. Doc sighed and sat the chart aside; the look on his face sealed my fate.

"I'm sorry," he began; my own face fell to match his. "If it were a regular one-on-one match, maybe I'd give you a little wiggle room. But a 30 man rumble..."

"No, I understand," I assured, trying to bottle the disappointment. "I appreciate you looking out for me. Someone has to," I joked. Though Doc smiled, it was clear he hated telling me I was benched as much as I hated hearing it.

"Rest up tonight – and I mean _really_ rest – and I can give you the all clear for a match tomorrow night."

"Thanks Doc, really," I promised, sliding off the table and giving his arm a quick squeeze as I slipped past him. The second the door shut, I let out a heavy breath and slumped back against the door.

It wasn't a surprise, but I was still pretty bummed. I'd been clinging to this inkling of hope all weekend that I'd miraculously healed a whole day sooner than expected, and that my neglect of self-care would go unnoticed. I wasn't in any sort of shape for a Rumble match, and I'd been ridiculous to think I could pretend to be.

Now, more than ever, I was glad Randy had come with me early to the arena. He made his way over to me, a sympathetic smile on his face. I let out a huff and pushed off the door, letting myself slump into a hug. He wrapped his arms around me and tugged me to his side so we could walk a little easier.

"Come on, it's not the end of the world," he tried to assure, leading us down the hall towards his locker room. "You miss tonight, but you've got Elimination Chamber _and_ Wrestlemania to look forward to."

"Yeah, I know. And I _am_ looking forward to them. It's just..." I sighed and dropped my head against his side. "I really wanted to be in the Rumble."

"I've got something that might cheer you up," he began, peeking down at me. Excitement bubbled through me and I pulled out of his hold to slide in front of him. He paused and smiled down at me, enjoying my eager curiosity.

"What?!"

"I talked to Hunter while you were being examined..." he shrugged and sighed. "I mean, I should probably just tell you tomorrow. Don't want to overexcite you and stress your injuries -"

"Randy!" I laughed, playfully shoving him back; he shrugged and pretended to turn away. "Tell me! Please!"

"Well... As long as you get cleared..."

" _Yeeessss..._ " I urged, clasping my hands together.

"You and I will have a tag match against Rollins and Reigns tomorrow night."

"What? Really?!" I squeaked, actually jumping up and down. He knew how much I'd loved tagging with him and Bryan last week! He laughed and nudged me forward; I continued to bounce, eyes still on him. How awesome was that gonna be!? Randy and I teaming up to kick Roman and Seth's asses! Dean would be probably be ringside, it's be tense and probably fall apart into a brawl... just what I loved.

"I take it you're on board for the match?" he teased; I spun around to walk straight now, wrapping my arms around one of his and hugging tight.

"Totally. Oh my god. It's gonna be so freaking awesome! Hey, maybe we could even get some air time tonight to promote it. Talk shit to the Shield, rile everyone up -"

"Yeah, and get ourselves jumped tonight?" he shook his head. "I mean, maybe if you hadn't gotten yourself put on injury leave," he trailed, giving me a playful look. I rolled my eyes and elbowed him as I huffed,

"It's not like I planned on all that happening."

"Maybe you shouldn't have begged Big Show to get your ass kicked."

I literally felt myself bristle at his comment. Regardless of the laugh he gave after what he said, it rubbed me the wrong way and I immediately went on the defensive.

"You know, technically this is all _your_ fault, Mr. ' _make yourself look tough_ '."

"I wasn't the one that went out and called Show a coward. That's on you."

When Randy went to keep walking I held my ground, arms crossing over my chest. He noticed I wasn't at his side and he stopped, sighing heavily and running a hand down his face. "What's your problem now? "

"You made fun of me for being afraid of him!"

"And what part of that told you to pick a fight? Huh?"

"As I remember it, you were going off about how much of a coward _I'd_ be if I didn't go talk about the tweet! I'd wanted to stay backstage all night but _you_ said I had to make myself look tough! _"_

"Hey, don't be getting' mad at _me_ , Jay. If you refuse to take responsibility for your actions then it's a good thing you're out of the Rumble," Randy threw out, nasty smirk on his face as he started to back away. "I told you what _I'd_ do, not what you _had_ to do. This is all on you. If you're stupid enough to think nothing comes back to bite you in the ass after shit like that, then you deserve what you got."

If I wasn't dating the asshole in front of me, I would've punched him in his smug face. I already knew I'd messed up, I was already upset about missing the Rumble, and I didn't need any more shit coming from him now too.

"Well no one asked you, did they?" I uncrossed my arms and backed up to one of the side hallways. Randy scoffed and rolled his eyes, turning away and continuing the way we were going.

"If you're gonna have this attitude all night, just go back to the hotel. Some of us actually have matches to worry about, and I'm not dealing with baby Lawless."

I flipped him off as he disappeared around the corner; it didn't even make me feel better. Tears pricked my eyes and I quickly blinked them away, taking a shaking breath to steady myself. I turned to go find Brie and Nikki and accidentally bumped into a robed body.

Damien sucked in a breath and skittered back, eyes wide in anticipation for whatever he thought I'd do. As much as I loved harassing my bearded buddy, I just didn't have it in me tonight; I stepped aside and made room for him to pass.

He didn't budge. For several moments we stood stone-still in the hall, staring at one another. After nearly a minute, I moved back a little further and swept my hand out, motioning for him to move.

"Oh, you'll have me walk right into your little trap, is that it?" I blinked and shook my head, which only seemed to make him more suspicious. He scoffed and tightened the tie on his robe, tilting his head back. "I won't fall for your tricks."

"I'm not tricking you," I told him simply, trying to keep my voice from sounding as dejected as I was feeling. "You can walk past me, I'm not gonna do anything."

He continued to stare at me, bewilderment in his wide eyes. Realizing he wouldn't trust me to behave, I started down the hall to leave him alone.

"No teasing?" he called; I paused and glanced back. "No threats? No _Jamien Sandless_?" I shook my head. "Not even glitter?"

"Sorry," I told him, shrugged in apology. As if he just couldn't believe it, he turned in a circle looking around us. When his brief search came up empty he frowned to himself. I started to scoot away again just as he snapped and let out a shout of realization.

"Aha! You've decorated my robe, haven't you?!" he undid the tie and wriggled desperately to get it off. "You used that gem wand to write something scandalous, so when I go to the ring -"

He held it up in front of him and cut off seeing it blank. Slowly, he lowered the robe and turned to look at me. His hand made a brief pass over his butt, checking for bedazzling, and it fell dejectedly to his side.

"You truly didn't do anything."

"Nope," I confirmed, almost around the corner. "Good luck tonight Dames."

I left the man floundering on the spot as I continued to the Diva's locker room.

Nikki was the only one inside, besides the other divas that shot me glares as I trudged to the couch. They could be annoyed with me in their space all they wanted to be; I needed my best friend. Nikki looked up as I collapsed beside her and curled up into a heap.

"You didn't get cleared, did you?" she asked, hand instantly beginning to rub soothing circles on my leg. I blinked the prickling tears away.

"No Rumble for me," I confirmed, voice breaking.

Nikki's hand slid around my back, hooking my side and easily maneuvering me around so I was curled on her lap. After the unexpected fight with Randy, her tenderness with me pushed my already wild emotions over the edge and I let all the frustrations of the night take over. My face buried into Nikki's chest and hot tears ran down my cheeks. Her arms wrapped tight around me and held me to her.

"I know, I know," she murmured, rubbing my back as I took a shuddering breath. I felt so stupid for crying, but I couldn't stop. All the anger at myself for screwing up my Rumble opportunity, the hurt towards Randy, the stress of my life the past few weeks... I couldn't lie, it felt good to finally let go of some of the frustration I'd pent up.

The two of us stayed curled up like that for almost half an hour, talking softly about plans for the week. By the time Bryan and Kane's match with Rhodes Scholars came to an end, I was much less weepy than I'd been.

"Aw" I mumbled, reaching up and wiping the lingering tears off my cheeks as the camera zoomed in on Rhodes Scholars sulking in the ring. "Poor Dames."

"Aren't you happy Bryan won?" Nikki mused; I shrugged and tipped my head back on her shoulder to meet her eyes.

"He abandoned Team No Less. I've got to support my future tag-team endeavors now that I've been betrayed."

"You're ridiculous."

"You have snot on your shirt," I retorted, finally pulling away and shifting to sit cross-legged next to her. Nikki just shrugged, sending me a wry smirk as she licked her lips.

"I've had worse."

"Eww, Ni _cole_ ," I groaned, making a face as she giggled to herself. I pretended to gag and she shoved me over onto my side. I let myself stay slumped there, oddly comfortable, as I took a few deep breaths to settle the lingering frustration. As the next match started up, I looked around.

"Where'd Brie and John get off to?"

"John's warming up, and Brie's probably still at catering-" at the mention of food, my stomach growled. I scrambled to sit up again as Nikki snorted and gave me a bemused look. "What, are you hungry?"

"I'm starving. I haven't eaten since..." I rolled my eyes up, ticking off the hours on my fingers. "Oh my god. Over six hours."

"You poor thing," Nikki fake-worried, getting to her feet and pulling me with her. "Let's go feed you before you waste away."

Playful or not, I was totally down for a food run. I felt lighter now, so much better than I'd felt in days. Crying on my best friend always seemed to soothe my aching heart. _Maybe you shouldn't keep things from her_ , my conscious pointed out. I shoved down the voice of reason as Nikki and I linked arms and made our way to catering.

We only made it down half a hallway before Nikki pulled to a stop; John was at the end of a side hall, talking with Vickie and Booker. She started towards him, tugging me with her, but I quickly pulled from her grip. I really didn't have it in me to deal with Vickie's smart comments and Booker's sad, moping face he'd been giving me since Friday night.

"You go see your man. I'm gonna go find some food," I explained pointedly. She gave me an understanding smile, reaching out to tuck my hair behind my ear.

"I'll be right there," she promised; I waved her on to her boyfriend as I scampered back the way we'd been going.

My mouth was watering at the smell of the chicken; I could practically taste it already. I usually didn't go more than two or three hours without food and right now I was dying. I'd just started to push the door open when my phone went off.

 _From: Dean_

 _shield locker room asap. alone._

Well _that_ wasn't disconcerting or anything. I nibbled on my lip as I stared at the text for another few moments. My stomach growled; did I have time to snag a plate? _He wouldn't have said ASAP if he hadn't meant it..._ I sighed and begrudgingly retreated from the mouth-watering aromas wafting out to me.

Nikki would probably be preoccupied with John for a while, anyways... I tucked my phone away and scampered down the hall leading into the basement. I could hear the boys talking quietly inside; I tried to nudge down the apprehension welling in my stomach.

"I got your ominous text," I announced, leaning into the Shield's locker room. The three men inside turned to give me solemn looks, taking me by surprise. "Everything okay?"

"Not exactly," Dean said, voice quieter than normal. Okay, what had I done? I hadn't even harassed Seth, so what were they all somber about?

"My friends know where I am," I lied, hedging inside nervously. All three of them were making me uneasy, only made worse when Roman slipped past me and shut the door, turning the lock. "If I don't meet Nikki at catering -"

"We're not gonna kill you, jeeze," Seth huffed, rolling his eyes. At least the grumpy oreo sounded like himself. Though a smile ghosted over Dean's face, it didn't linger. Roman rested a hand on my shoulder and urged me further inside.

Dean got to his feet and stepped up to me, the only comfort so far. His soft blue eyes flicked between mine, face tugged into a worried frown; I couldn't take this anymore.

"Would one of you please tell me what's going on?"

"There's somethin' you gotta see," Dean murmured, pulling a phone from his vest pocket and holding it out to me.

What was with him? I'd only seen him this dead serious with me twice - right after I'd kissed him, and after my stupid antics at TLC. I had a sneaking suspicion that whatever this was would become another memory I didn't want.

He held my gaze as I slowly took the phone from him; I studied the screen, and my brows pulled together in a frown. Randy had his back to the camera, and I could see my arms up around his neck.

"Dean, what -"

"Y'need to see this, Finch. D'you trust me?"

"Yes," I said softly, surprising even myself at how immediate my response was. Finally, the ghost of a smile flickered over Dean's face. Taking a settling breath, I gave him a small nod and looked back down, then pressed play. The camera was far back and the audio was quiet, but I could hear us kissing almost embarrassingly loud. Randy leaned forward and laid me back over a crate as one of his hands disappeared from view.

My arms pulled him closer and I frowned a little more. When was this? From his outfit, it looked like what he'd been wearing Friday night when he left. Except I'd only gotten a few moments to talk to him before Kane hauled me away for our match.

We certainly hadn't gotten any time alone like this. In fact, the last time we'd made out in public had been after his return, out by the busses. After Dean had come across us I'd made a point to avoid a public scene...

And sheesh, we were really getting into it. Randy was moaning and I was making noises I'd never known I'd made. It was so over-the-top and obnoxious I went to hit pause and interrogate Dean when I saw Randy grab my leg and hitch it up over his waist.

Except, it wasn't my leg. Now it made sense; I didn't remember this because _this wasn't me_.

This was a bare leg, several shades darker than my own, wearing a pair of killer red stilettos not even Nikki would own. Randy rolled his hips forward and the voice that moaned his name wasn't mine. A cold, sickening ache started in my chest. The realization of what I was seeing hit me just as Randy turned and pressed a tall, dark-haired woman up against the wall.

His hands slid up her thighs and under the hem of her ridiculously short skirt as his lips dropped to her neck. As he nibbled down to her ample chest, she dropped her head back and moaned,

" _Right there... Just like last night, baby._ "

I was so shocked I could barely breathe. My gaze snapped up to Dean and I opened my mouth to say something, say anything, but I couldn't. I just stared at him as I felt tears beginning to well in my eyes.

The video finally ended and the locker room fell to silence. Roman was the first to move, gently taking the phone from my hand. Dean held my gaze, his expression soft, eyes burning with apology.

"Finch?" he asked softly; my heart tightened and again I tried to say something. All that left me were the tears that spilled down my cheeks. I hurriedly wiped them off, trying to keep myself from completely breaking apart right here.

When Show had attacked me, when I'd needed help, that's where he'd been. If he'd come out with me, or at least been watching my match, he could've come out to help me. He wasn't in medical, like Bryan. He could've helped me. He could've kept me in the Rumble.

My eyes squeezed shut and I took a shaking breath, willing myself to keep it together. I couldn't focus; my mind was racing with a hundred questions as pain and anger and betrayal burned through my veins. What had the mystery woman said? _Just like last night._ So that meant when he'd been ignoring my calls a few days ago he _wasn't_ with Hunter. He was with _her_.

Wait. How many times the last few months had he given me that same excuse? And all the _other_ excuses that left me alone and forgotten? When I'd wait up all night for a call that never came, all the promises he'd broken when he had 'somewhere else to be'?

A wave of painful, overwhelming realization surged through me so powerfully I felt my legs buckle. Instantly, Dean had an arm around me as his other hand rested on my arm, guiding me to the bench. We sank down as more and more tears came; a sob racked my body and I doubled over, burying my face into my hands.

Dean's arm stayed around me and I curled into him as I cried for the second time that night. My heart couldn't focus on an emotion; my chest wrenched painfully with each one it went through, overwhelming me even more. How stupid could I be? I'd known something was going on. I _knew_ he was hiding things from me. And now, because I'd been so stupidly blinded by him and his pretty face and empty promises, I was sobbing in the Shield's locker room like a ten-year-old.

I was so furious at Randy the more my mind ran over all the questions. Why her? Why hadn't I been enough for him? Why, after all I'd done for him, had he turned to someone else? Sadness swept the anger away when I realized the answer: _because it's me_.

Compared to the glimpses I caught of that woman, there was no way I measured up. My short, skinny self didn't have her curves. I never wore heels, never dressed up like she was... Hell, I'd just now slept with Randy after _how long_? I wasn't good enough for him, and I'd been stupid to think otherwise. I'd denied him what he wanted, I led him on and shut him down, I'd been his girlfriend and hadn't even done what I should've.

This was my own damn fault.

When that realization settled over me the burning ache in my heart began to numb. The questions, the fury, the emotions racing in my mind slowly flickered out and I was left with a dark, quiet whisper of _this is exactly what you deserve._

I sat up slowly, taking a deep breath to shove down the lingering sobs. My hands quickly wiped at my cheeks as I cleared my throat. When my eyes opened, I was met with Dean's gentle gaze.

God, how stupid did I look to him? I'd gone and thrown my heart at Dean and had it bounce back, and what had I learned? Nothing. I was just a blubbering little girl that was stupid enough to think she meant something to someone.

"Finch?" he tried gently, hand coming up to cup my chin. His thumb brushed over my cheek, wiping off a stray tear, and I had to pull away. His concern was wasted on me. This was my fault. He and the boys had already done more than I deserved.

"Thank you for telling me," I said softly, trying to keep my voice from breaking again as I got to my feet. I risked a glance at Roman and Seth, only to be met with pity. It made my stomach churn, burned my numb heart; I had to look away.

"Hey, darlin'," Dean said as I made for the door. His fingers entangled with mine and tugged me back. "You can stay here with us if y'want. We'll go grab y'some food an' we can -"

"I need to get back."

"Really, we don't mind," Seth said, surprising me when he came off as gentle as Dean. I'd never heard anything but annoyance and distaste when he talked to me.

"We got you. We've all been through the same shit," Roman told me, stepping up to me and resting a hand on my shoulder. Shame sparked at his touch and I ducked away. _None of you deserved it,_ I thought bitterly, hatred at myself beginning to burn in the back of my mind. _They don't need to waste their concern on me_.

"I've... got a lot to deal with," I pushed back as I unlocked the door. Roman and Seth shared looks of concern as Dean made to follow me.

"Let me walk y'back," he offered, opening the door for me and giving a gentle, dimpled smile. I felt tears pricking my eyes again and shook my head quickly; his smile faded.

"I'll be fine," I lied, inching past him and offering the best smile I could. By the look on his face, I hadn't done a good job. "Thank you."

"Finch," he called after me as I started to scurry away. I paused at the end of the hall and glanced back at him. "Just uh... just let me know you're okay. I'm gonna worry about ya the rest'a the night."

Dean's genuine concern hurt me the most because I _wanted_ it the most. I needed it. My heart – not as numb as I thought – was aching to be near him. To run back and hug him tight and start sobbing all over again. And, thing was, I knew Dean would let me. Whatever Shield had to do tonight, he'd put aside to make sure I was okay. Just from the look in his eyes, I knew he'd put his friends, his job, _everything_ on hold to take care of me.

And did I really deserve that kind of compassion? Did Dean's night need to be ruined because of my stupidity? No.

I turned away without another word and disappeared from his sight. For a moment, I ducked into a dark side hallway and leaned against the wall, shutting my eyes again as I tried to figure out what to do. I'd told the boys I had to get back, but there was no way I could face my friends like this.

Before I knew it, I was wandering up into the empty halls of the arena, the back staging area most superstars stayed away from. It was quiet, secluded, and free of questions I couldn't answer and stares I couldn't meet.

For a moment, I was back where I'd been after kissing Dean. Hurt, confused, alone, and past my breaking point. Except this time, I wasn't crying. I _couldn't_. My heart literally ached, my body was numb, and the whirl of emotions burned in my mind but I just couldn't cry.

Once I'd found a nice, hidden corner I dropped down and slumped against the wall, pulling my legs tight to my chest and dropping my head back, eyes shut tight. The angrier I got with Randy, the angrier I became with myself.

How could I blame him for cheating without blaming the person who drove him to it? If I hadn't been so shy and awkward, if I'd just opened up to him... if I just hadn't been myself, none of this would have happened.

Now that I was still, I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket. Tugging it out only made my guilt even worse. Two missed calls from Brie, and one I'd just missed from Nikki. Probably worried about me, as usual, because I'd run off again to deal with the secrets I'd been keeping.

The other woman – at least what I'd seen of her – was gorgeous. Long legs, killer curves, and a fashion sense I couldn't even dream of. She was the type of woman I'd expect to find with Randy, not me. Not some short, skinny _teenager_ that hadn't even had a serious boyfriend before. I looked down at my outfit of the night and realized just how weird I was.

Brie and Nikki were in dresses and heels, makeup and hair done up even when they weren't wrestling. All the women in the Diva's locker room were the same way, and here _I_ was in shorts that weren't even clean, a merch shirt that didn't even really fit me, and a pair of sneakers that I'd superglued back together twice.

What about all the other times too? When Randy had teased me about my clothes, my hair, my makeup-less face... he'd been telling me what he wanted and I hadn't listened. I wasn't good enough as I was, and I was stupid to think I'd be enough for him as I was. How many times had he told me how much more attractive I'd look if I'd dressed like Nikki?

The faint sound of Dolph's music drifted up to my hiding hole; the Rumble was starting. I really needed to get back to the others, I _knew_ I did, but I wasn't any better off than before. If anything, I was worse now. My mind was swimming with guilt and self-hatred, and my aching heart just made me sick to my stomach.

So instead of being a responsible, mature adult and facing the reality I'd made for myself, I tucked my legs even tighter to my chest and buried my face in my knees. I didn't look up again until I heard shoes scuffing over the tile, heading my way.

Dean didn't say a word as he came up to me. He dropped down at my side, leaned back against the wall, and rested his arms on his knees as he stared ahead. I pillowed my cheek on my arm and watched him for a few moments. He seemed content to sit there in silence, but my curiosity couldn't take it.

"How'd you find me?"

He rolled his head to the side and quirked a smile at me, shrugging his shoulders.

"Y'weren't in your locker room, an' your twins were lookin' for ya. Figured you tucked yourself away somewhere."

"So you just wandered around the arena?"

"Only took me about five minutes t'find ya," he pointed out; at my look of surprise, his smile grew just a bit more. "I know ya pretty well, Finch. Once I knew y'weren't with your friends, I had a hunch you'd be hidin' where you'd think you couldn't be found. Just like I had a hunch you were lyin' when you told me you'd be fine."

I wanted to lie again, to assure him I _would_ be fine. Tell him I didn't need him worrying about me. That I wasn't sick to my stomach, that my self-hatred hadn't just doubled in the last twenty minutes. I wanted to push him away and hole myself up like I usually did when I was hurt, but I just couldn't.

I spoke without thinking before I could stop myself.

"This is all my fault. I don't deserve anyone's concern."

Dean _hmm_ 'd and bobbed his head, pressing his lips together for a few moments as his eyes searched my own. He blew out a breath and shifted to face me, scooting a hint closer.

"I felt the same way when I got fucked over." At the surprise that flickered over my face, he huffed a breath and elaborated, "actually, I was about your age. Had this girl I was with an' at the time she was all I cared about. Put her over wrestlin', over the little bit'a family I had, everythin'."

"What happened?" I pressed, watching the expressions shift on his face. Thoughtful, to hurt, to bitter. He gave a sharp laugh and dropped his head back.

"Bitch was sleepin' with the whole goddamn roster, backstage crew included. Shit, bet she was even gettin' with the crowd for all I know. I was stupid, thought it was love." My stomach dropped, remembering what Randy and I had literally just begun to say to one another. "Told me every day she loved me, an' she'd go suck off my tag partner. Spend all day with me, makin' me feel special, an' spend all night on her back with the ref from my match."

"Shit," I breathed, heart twisting thinking about Dean – about Mox – putting up with that. In all the time I'd known him, I'd never thought about him _loving_ someone, going through a heartache like that. Dean finally rolled his head down to meet my eyes again, and now he just looked... _sad_. It was an expression I'd never seen on him before; it didn't look right on him. He was cocky, playful, dangerous... but now he just looked regretful, weighed down by decisions he couldn't go back and change.

"Thing is, I told myself I fuckin' deserved it. Convinced myself it was somethin' I'd been doin' that pushed her to it. Kept thinkin' that if I was a better guy, if I dressed how she wanted an' did all the shit she tried t'force me into, that I'd keep her from jumpin' on the next dick that walked by. Got myself thinkin' that _I'd_ messed up an' that I fuckin' deserved that shit, y'know?"

"Yeah," I said softly, realization at what he was driving towards settling over me. He caught the understanding in my own expression and shifted closer to me, hand resting on my knee, over my hand. My heart gave a powerful ache at his touch, jolting the rest of my body out of the numb cocoon I'd retreated into.

"Took me a long fuckin' time t'realize it wasn't me that was messed up. Yeah, I was a dick back then. Ran my mouth, stole more shit than I should'a, picked fights that didn't need'a be picked, but y'know what? I didn't deserve that shit from her. An' there's no way you deserve that shit from Orton."

Tears pricked my eyes and my lower lip trembled. His hand squeezed mine and a tear rolled down my cheek.

"I-I knew he wanted more from me. I didn't do what I should've been doing. He – he'd even tell me what he wanted, and I didn't even try," I forced out, voice breaking again as another tear rolled down my cheek. I wiped it away angrily. "If I'd just tried a little harder for him -"

"Hey, hey," Dean cut in, squeezing my hand again. The sadness had finally faded from his eyes, replaced with a burning anger that was actually a little alarming. "Nah. This ain't on you. Orton knew your limits, an' like I told you before, he's a grown fuckin' man. It was his decision to do this shit, an' in no way is this on you. If he wasn't happy, he could'a walked away."

"I should've been enough," I whispered, voicing what was hurting me the most as I tried to keep myself from breaking down again; it was definitely a battle I was losing, made worse when Dean's face softened. He lifted his hand to my cheek and cupped it gently, thumb brushing off more tears I hadn't even noticed.

"If Orton was too stupid to see what he had with you, then that's his loss. You don't gotta change for anyone, you hear me? I told ya before, if he respected you he would'a understood what you wanted, would'a been fine with you as you are. That selfish fucker don't deserve anythin' from ya. Not guilt, not tears, nothin'. You're more than enough, darlin'."

The passion in what Dean said, the raw honesty in his voice shook me to my core. I thought about Randy and all the times he'd disrespected me... all the times he'd pushed me where I didn't want to go, when he'd yelled and lost his patience with me, made fun of me, mocked me, got so rough he left bruises...

Dean was right. Randy didn't respect me, and it went way past the cheating. My heart tightened at the thought of the last few months, how stupid I'd been... God. Had it taken something like this to shake it all into perspective?

"Can I have a hug?" I sniffed as Dean swept more tears away. He cracked one of his genuine, dimpled smiles and his hand slid off my cheek to cup my neck. He tugged me to him and I scooted forward, folding myself up against his side as I wrapped my arms around him. He enveloped me in his arms and held tight, his cheek pillowing onto my head as I cried into his shoulder.

My tears felt different this time, though. Not as sharp, not as cold. Oh, I was hurt, that was a given. Randy cheating on me... even just thinking that sent a pang of disgust and anger jolting through me. But I didn't feel alone anymore, and I had Dean to thank. It was... man, it was gonna take a lot to come back from how I felt right now.

The hollow, empty ache that had settled into me began to ebb away though, and in its place I felt just a flicker of _okayness_. Like, maybe I didn't need to hide myself away and sit in misery. Maybe I could actually talk to my friends, show them what was hurt and have them patch me up, like Dean was doing. Piece together what was broken to make me whole again.

Honestly, I could've stayed like that for the rest of the night. Dean certainly wasn't pulling away, even when my blubbering receded to a few watery sniffs. In fact, neither of us moved until Dean's phone started buzzing. He didn't move to answer it, but after what I guessed was the second call, I tugged back to look up at him.

"You gonna get that, or...?"

"S'not important," he dismissed; his arms still didn't pull away. The phone started buzzing again and I raised a brow at him. "Just Roman an' Seth. Like I said, it ain't important."

On the fourth call, I took the initiative and pulled away, tugging his phone from his pocket. He started to argue as I pushed it into his hand.

"I don't think they'd call you this many times if it wasn't important."

With a heavy sigh, he flipped his phone open ( _man_ he needed one from this century) and growled,

"What the hell d'you want?" Seth's nasally voice rose up from the other end. Dean rolled his eyes and I giggled in spite of everything at his expression. "Yeah, yeah... I heard ya the first hundred times, shit. I told you I'll be there... Yeah, whatever. Five minutes, I know. I can read a fuckin' clock."

He snapped his phone shut and shoved it back in his pocket, but didn't make a move to leave. When he caught me watching him curiously, it was his turn to raise a brow.

"Whatever you're needed for, it sounds pretty urgent."

"We uh, we're s'posed to make an impression in the Rumble," he hedged; I gave him a dry look.

"Let me guess. You guys are gonna make sure Punk stays champ."

"Never said that," he sniffed, rolling his shoulders in an easy shrug. When Dean's phone began ringing _again_ , I shoved myself to my feet, then turned and offered him a hand. His lips quirked up at me and he slipped his fingers into mine, letting me tug him up to his feet.

"We should both get going. I think our friends are about ready to kill us."

"You actually gonna go find 'em this time, or am I gonna have to track you down again?"

A smile played on my lips as I dropped my gaze to my shoes, trying to ignore the inevitable realization that I'd have to face them sooner or later. Dean's hand snaked out and tipped my chin up.

"If y'need more time, you're welcome in the locker room. No matter what Seth says."

"Like I'd listen to him anyways," I scoffed; it was Dean's turn to quirk a smile at me. His hand dropped but he stayed close. "I really do need to check in with them, though. They're probably seconds away from filing a missing person's report."

Dean studied me for another few moments, the smile fading from his face. He stepped up to me, close enough now that I could catch the familiar mint-and-musk scent. He reached out and tucked my hair behind my ear, hand curling with it down my neck.

"Really, though. You gonna be okay for tonight?"

I took a deep breath and let myself think of an honest answer. My heart still ached and my mind was still burning with the chaos of a hundred emotions, unanswered questions, and hints of self-hatred that I had a feeling wouldn't be fading any time soon.

Though I was still caught in a chaotic sea of my clashing emotions and aching, unanswered questions, I wasn't drowning like I'd been earlier. Dean had pulled me to the surface, and for now at least, I could keep my head above the water.

"I'll be okay," I promised, reaching out and taking his hand to give a small squeeze. In response, he pulled his hand free, and then wrapped his arm around my shoulders, tucking me to his chest. I hugged him tight as I could, taking a deep breath as he pressed his lips to the top of my head.

We pulled apart silently and Dean headed back the way he'd come, pausing just before he turned the corner to give me a parting smile. I smiled back, arms wrapping around myself as he disappeared from view.

* * *

"I don't think she's telling us the truth," Brie hissed from the bed behind me. Bryan let out a sigh as I held perfectly still, pretending to sleep. "Why would she have ignored all our calls if she really was just outside the whole time?"

"She said she wanted to be alone," he tried again; they'd been going back and forth for a while now. "If you really don't believe her, let's just talk to her in the morning."

"If she lied about it already, why would she tell us the truth twelve hours later?"

"I have no idea, Brie. I just want to go to sleep."

She made a noise of disbelief and Bryan shushed her, both thinking they were on the verge of waking me up. I rolled my eyes.

"You're telling me you're not worried about Jamie at all? She disappears, she's MIA for _hours_ , and then just reappears and everything's okay?"

"Of course I'm worried. But we both know her, Brianna. She keeps things to herself and no amount of interrogation gets through to her. Right now, she's physically okay and she's ten feet to our left. We usually don't get both those things, so I'm considering everything okay for tonight."

"But she was _obviously_ crying! If she's hurting, Bryan, I don't want to leave her alone. I want to know what's wrong so we can fix it!"

The puddle of guilt I'd been sitting in since I'd found my friends at the arena grew a little deeper. They'd been running themselves ragged searching the arena for me; even John, who'd just won the Rumble, was searching for me.

And once I did reappear, all of them wanted to know what was going on. Instead of opening up like I should have, instead of telling them all the truth and finally dropping the weight of my secrets, I'd stayed quiet.

Thankfully, Nikki had been coaxed to go celebrate John's victory. She'd been insisting on staying with us tonight, but Brie and Bryan had managed to keep her from ruining her night. At least I didn't have _that_ on my conscience too.

No, I'd dealt with Brie and Bryan passively trying to dig into my sullen, quiet self on the ride to the hotel. To try and keep them from totally freaking out, I'd forced down half a grilled cheese and a few spoonfuls of tomato soup. Though I'd been starving earlier, I'd lost my appetite and the bit of dinner I'd had sat heavily in my stomach, adding to my nausea.

"We're right here with her, Brie. If Jamie needs us, she knows we're _right_ here, ready to talk. That we're always here for her, no matter what."

My shallow breathing shivered to a stop. For just a few moments, I got the feeling he knew I was awake. The words he said settled over me; I squeezed my eyes shut, holding back the sob stuck in my throat. As bad as I wanted to talk, to open up and break down, I just... I couldn't. Not yet.

Talking to Dean was one thing. He knew the whole story, he hadn't had any questions or accusations. I hadn't hid a relationship from him for months. I mean sure, I was technically an adult and I didn't owe anything to anyone. Except Brie and Bryan and Nikki – even John – they were my family. They'd be hurt I hadn't trusted them with a big aspect of my life, and I couldn't blame them.

I just couldn't come clean, though. So I stayed quiet, kept my back turned as I cried silently into my pillow.

* * *

 _From: Randy_

 _Hey baby. You excited for our match_?

Even now, twelve hours later, the text still made me sick at the very thought. In just ten minutes, I'd have to be face-to-face with the one person I never wanted to see again. What choices did I have? Vickie would never cancel the match that had somehow become the main event.

What I _should have_ done was find Randy the second I got here and confronted him. There was no way he would've wanted to keep the match and he could've gone to Hunter to get it stopped. I certainly didn't have that pull around here, and now I was shit outta luck.

What did I do? Go hide away again? No way my friends would buy another excuse, and then I'd have them _and_ Randy hunting me down and demanding answers. There was no way that was gonna end well.

So I did what I knew; I wrapped my wrists slowly as I got ready for my match. Brie and Bryan were still whisper-debating about how to handle me. John, thankfully, was off at catering talking about his win from last night. Nicole, however, hadn't left my side.

Even now she was curled on the couch, idly watching the show as she finished up my nails. I'd tried to get out of our bonding activity, but that had just made her more suspicious. I'd insisted on plain black nails to try and make it as quick as possible, but she'd been dragging this out for almost half an hour.

"What does Dean think about the match tonight?" she asked; I rolled my shoulders in a simply shrug. She'd been asking me questions all day, trying to get a reaction out of me. She knew something was wrong, and now she was going to figure out what. Thankfully, she was mostly convinced it was something with Dean (like it had been the last time I'd been a total emotional wreck) and hadn't even brushed over Randy. Yet.

"I haven't talked to him about it."

"Why not?"

I gave her a look, trying to settle her interrogation. "Because I haven't seen him. As you know, since you haven't left me."

"You could've texted him," she pointed out; I rolled my eyes.

"Why would I text him asking him what he thinks about a match he's not in?"

She narrowed her eyes just a hint as she leaned closer.

"Why _wouldn't_ you text him?"

"Just to give you something to wonder about," I sighed, patting her leg as I got to my feet, shaking my nails to try and dry them the rest of the way. "If you don't mind, I've got a match."

"We'll pick this up when you get back," she threatened; I caught her eyeing my duffel as I headed out of the locker room. I was so glad I'd left my phone in the SUV, safe from any snooping Bella's.

Somehow in the locker room, I'd convinced myself I could get through this match. All I had to do was wrestle for a few minutes and then I could go backstage with Randy, confront him, and be done with this forever.

Except the second his eyes locked on me when I came around the corner, the little confidence I built up was shaken. All the emotions I'd been going through since last night surged forward and it took all my self-restraint to keep from breaking down instantly.

"It's about time. I've been calling you all night," he started in exasperation. He went to continue when he caught the expression on my face. "Hey, what's wrong?"

Out in the crowd I heard Shield's music start up; it was just enough to shake me out of my painful paralysis. _Just get through the next ten minutes, Jamie._ Instead of breaking, I swallowed everything back down and said quietly,

"Just worried about the match."

"Hey, hey. Don't be. I'm gonna be right there with you," he soothed, reaching for me; disgust churned my stomach and I may have actually grimaced as I shrunk away from his touch. "Jamie. You sure that's all it is?"

The stage manager was looking around for us; for once the universe seemed to be on my side. He caught my eye and beckoned us over, so I ducked past Randy and did my best not to run as I called back to him,

"We're up."

He didn't have time to question my behavior; I nodded at the sound tech and jogged up the steps of gorilla as my music started. I danced out onto stage as cheerfully as I could and forced a smile, trying to play that everything was okay. My eyes locked onto the men at ringside and oddly enough, a sense of reassurance settled over me. They knew exactly what was going on and right now, I wasn't alone.

Dean caught my gaze and gave me a brief, reassuring smile before his customary smirk settled into place. That was enough to keep me settled as Randy's music cut into my own. I forced myself to stay at the top of the ramp until he came out, but started down to the ring before he could reach my side.

Of course, Randy had to go strike his pose in the opposite corner; I got up onto the apron and took a few deep breaths to settle my nerves. _You can do this Jamie. You can do this_. As Randy hopped down and made for our corner, I caught Dean staring up at me from ringside. He gave a small nod of assurance. When I met Roman and Seth's eyes, they both did the same thing. _You're not alone. You can do this._

"I'll start," I told Randy briskly, stepping through the ropes and keeping my back to him. I couldn't look at him, could barely stand to be near him right now. He didn't argue, letting me take lead as the bell rang. Seth was first into the ring with me. The two of us locked up instantly, and for the first time I was actually in a fair one-on-one matchup with him.

Though he was taller and still weighed more, the two of us were similar in wrestling style. He was a high-flyer, and that's what I was working to become. Our moves were strikingly similar and even just a few minutes in, it was clear we were evenly matched. For those few minutes grappling with him for the one-up, my mind was off of everything else going on. It was just Seth and I wrestling in the ring. Nothing else mattered -

"Let's go, Jay! You got this!" Randy called to me as Seth dropped me to the mat; disgust shivered through me and Seth caught my expression.

"You okay?" he asked, eyes flicking up to Randy; I gave a quick nod as I slipped out from under him. I was okay, I just needed to focus. Ignore Randy, wrestle as best I could, get this damn match over with. But the longer I was in the ring, the louder he got. He even started up a _'Let's go Lawless'_ chant and led it excitedly.

Every time he said my name, every time I accidently caught his eye and got a smile from him my resolve cracked a bit more. I couldn't pretend he wasn't there; I couldn't shut him out and it was breaking me down.

I tried to turn and get Seth into my submission move just as Randy called, " _that's my girl_!". I choked on a sob and lost my balance, letting Seth shove me aside. Curled over on my hands and knees, I squeezed my eyes shut trying to keep the tears at bay.

Seth's arms looped around me and I was hauled up, then tossed – surprisingly gently – into Shield's corner. Roman reached out and held my arms back, keeping me in place as Seth crowded over me to hide my face from the crowd.

Seconds later, Dean was on the apron at my side. They played it off as roughing me up as Dean breathed,

"You good, darlin'?"

"No," I panicked, my bottom lip trembling. "I thought I... I can't. I can't do this."

"Knee me in the stomach, tag him in," Seth said quickly, and shifted subtly so I could move. I did what he said without question; the second I kneed him, he let out a shout and slumped to the side, pretending to knock into Roman so the big guy had an excuse to let me go.

I surged forward and rushed to my own corner as Seth tagged in Roman; Randy held his hand out and I slapped it fast as I could. As I ducked to the apron, he brushed his hand down my arm and leaned closer to whisper,

"Looked good out there, baby. Glad this is all mine."

Repulsed anguish surged through me so powerfully that if I hadn't been holding the top rope I would've fallen off the apron. He seriously had the nerve to say something like that to me after he'd been all over someone else? Was this just a game to him?

 _Did I mean anything to him?_

The answer that I'd come to last night resurfaced again – he didn't respect me. He didn't care about hurting me. If he did, he never would've cheated on me in the first place.

Understanding all this out on the apron was not what I needed. Tears were pricking my eyes, my chest was tight and I felt another sob catching in my throat. Every time he threw me a quick smile or a surreptitious wink my heart twisted more and more.

I couldn't do this. I couldn't pretend like everything was okay. I had to get out of here. I took a shaking breath and my blurry, tearful eyes met Dean's across the ring. My lip trembled, and gave a small shake of my head.

Randy, having just shoved out of Roman's hold, came stumbling across the mat for a tag.

Dean gave me a single, understanding nod and his eyes flicked to the ramp. _Get outta here_.

Randy reached out to me and I let go of the top rope, hopping off the apron and refusing the tag. He slumped against the turnbuckle and gaped at me in disbelief.

"Jay! What the hell!?"

I glared up at him for a heartbeat, letting all my anger and pain pour out at him. He moved to duck through the ropes and come after me, and then Dean was behind him. He grabbed Randy's arm, spun him on the spot, and punched him square in the face.

The laugh that left me was unexpected. As Randy reeled, Dean whipped him forward into Roman, who caught him easily and threw him to the mat. The Shield jumped him just as I turned and surged up the ramp.

Tears were already pouring down my face; the crowd was deafening with their booing, but I couldn't worry about that now. The second I got backstage I was swarmed by Bryan and the twins.

"Jamie what the _hell_ are you -"

"Are you crying? She's crying," Brie cut in, putting the brakes on her boyfriend's fury. Nikki's arms wrapped around me, towing me quickly through the halls. Other superstars who had just witnessed my actions shouted after me as we passed. This looked exactly like I'd just turned on Randy, sided with the Shield for an ambush.

I hadn't meant for this to happen, but all things considered it made me feel marginally better thinking about Randy getting pummeled in the ring. I was ushered quickly into the locker room that Bryan and John shared. Super Cena himself was pacing around the benches, turning to us the second the door shut.

"You need to tell us what the hell is going on," he started, fury softening just a hint when he saw my tears. "Jamie. Talk to us."

"What on earth made you leave Randy to the Shield?" Bryan pressed; Nikki tried to pull me to a bench but I shook her off. I had to think of something to tell them. I'd been so stupid, chickening out. How was I going to cover this up? How the hell was I gonna pretend I was okay now?

The answer was simple: I couldn't. Not anymore.

Relief swept through me the second I realized my charades were over. I was so tired. I didn't want to lie anymore, I didn't want to fight. I didn't want to hide from them. I wanted to turn to them like I'd turned to Dean last night. They were my family, they were here to help me through shit like this and it was about time I gave them the chance.

"I thought – I tried to get through the match and pretend things were okay. But I - I can't. They're not," I said quickly, voice breaking as I finally opened up after months of staying quiet.

"You can tell us, Jamie," Nikki promised, coming up to me again and resting a hand on my shoulder. I squeezed my eyes shut, reveling in my best friends reassurance. "What happened?"

I opened my eyes and looked around at everyone staring down at me. The anger in Bryan and John had faded, and now they looked as concerned as the twins. My family was with me now, ready to help me face what I'd been trying to run from.

"Randy cheated on me."

Saying the words out loud, finally letting them all into the secret I'd been keeping broke me down the rest of the way. The sob I'd been fighting broke free; I buried my face in my hands as I cried. Nikki's arms instantly encircled me and held me tight.

"You're _dating_ Randy Orton?!" Bryan actually screeched; I sunk deeper into Nikki's protective hold. To my surprise, Brie was the one to snap,

"Yes, Bryan, I think that was implied!"

"How the hell long have you been _dating_ Randy Orton?!" he demanded as Nikki pulled us down onto one of the benches. I peeked up over her arm to meet his angry gaze.

"A - a few months -"

" _Months_?!"

"When were you planning on telling us?" John cut in now.

"You've been dating a guy _twice your age_ for _months_ -"

I sunk away from their anger and turned into my best friend again. Her arms tightened as she said pointedly to Brie,

"Why don't you guys go get us some dinner? We'll meet you at the hotel."

The men began to object, but Brie cut them down instantly. In just a few minutes, the bags had been gathered and they were marching out into the hall. I felt Brie's hand slide over my back as she leaned into a hug. Her lips pressed gently against my temple as she murmured,

"Don't worry about them, they're just caught off guard. I'll take care of them."

"Thank you," I whispered, sniffing as I looked up at her. She gave me a gentle smile and wiped a few tears away.

"Of course Jamie. I love you."

"I love you too," I promised softly; as the door finally shut, Nikki kissed my other temple. We sat in silence for a few moments, but I could feel her curiosity and concern. I finally pulled back enough to look up at her. She gave me a pointed look and said softly,

"I think we need to talk."

* * *

 **Dean**

Randy's blood dripped off Dean's knuckles.

He wiped them carelessly on his pants as he all but rushed through the halls, lookin' for the only thing that was more important than breaking Orton's face.

Finch.

Roman and Seth were behind him somewhere, but he didn't wanna wait for them. He had to make sure she was okay. He _had_ to. But the Diva's locker room was empty; so far the break room _and_ the medic's office had been too. He knew her friends. No way she'd gotten back here an' gotten away from 'em this time.

So where the hell were they?

He'd just started down a back hall, headed for the parking garage thinkin' they were already tryin' t'leave when he heard a familiar voice say softly,

" _Did you have any idea he was cheating?_ "

Wonder Twin. He skid to a stop backtracked to the door he'd just passed. It was open just a crack, enough for him to peer in and catch a glimpse. Wonder Twin was sitting on the ground, up against the wall, with Finch curled in her lap, crying against her chest. His heart twisted.

" _N-no_ ," Finch whimpered, and his heart twisted even more. She was devastated. " _He just... I knew I wasn't dressing like he wanted, doing what he wanted... but I never thought – he said I was worth waitng for -"_

A sob tore outta his girl, and Dean dropped back against the wall, eyes squeezin' shut. This was his fuckin' fault. He'd been up all night dealin' with the guilt, knowin' he was the one who put her in this situation. He'd pushed her away, he'd pushed her right into Orton's slimy arms. If he hadn't been so goddamn stupid -

He felt someone at his side and his eyes snapped open; he relaxed just a hint, seein' Seth and Roman. His brothers shared a knowing look with him as Finch's crying echoed down the hall. Instead of heading back, though, they both sat across from him. They were with him - with Finch – an' he couldn't thank them enough for having her back too.

 _"Hey, shh. He was stupid not to see that, Jamie, and you can't blame yourself for his unhappiness,"_ Wonder Twin murmured; Dean watched her hug Finch a little closer as she ran a hand up and down her back. Dean found himself likin' the twin more and more. " _You_ are _worth waiting for. Just because he didn't get into your pants_ -"

" _Nikki..._ "

At the tone of her voice, Dean's eyes locked onto Finch. She had pulled away from her best friend just a hint, and was looking up with a devastated expression. Dean's stomach dropped.

" _Wait_. _Jay... You ... Did you guys..._ "

No.

She _had_ to say no.

Dean was tense, barely breathing, eyes locked on the only thing that mattered to him. He wasn't a man of prayers, but shit if he wasn't doin' it now... He knew, though. Knew what that look on her face meant.

 _"He told me he loved me_ , _"_ she whispered; Dean's heart slammed to a stop. " _And I believed him. I... I should never have... but I did._

His whole body went numb as her words raced through his head. Orton... that _fucker_ had slept with his girl. Tricked her into giving herself up to him, sayin' he loved her when he was runnin' around with another bitch behind her back. That disgusting son of a bitch had -

Dean shoved off the wall, gripping his hair in furious frustration, breath coming in ragged gasps.

He'd done this.

He'd pushed her right into the worst thing that could have happened to her.

She'd been holding back, and he'd made her give in. He'd been fuckin' cheating on her for fuck knows how long, lyin', usin' her... If Dean hadn't pushed her away, this never would have happened. If Dean had just fuckin' kissed her back, if he'd shown her how much she fuckin' meant when he should've -

Seth and Roman were on their feet, trying to calm him down. Dean ripped out of their hold and shoved them aside, stalking down the hall, body burning with white-hot anger, vision tinting red. Just like the smears'a blood dried on his hands. He was gonna rip Orton into pieces. He was gonna fuckin' _destroy_ that son of a -

"Dean?"

He came to an instant halt, whipping around to lock eyes with Finch.

She was leaning out of the doorway, tears still streaking down her face, starin' up at him in surprise. With all she was goin' through, somehow she looked relieved to see him there. He turned slowly, still shaking, still set on killing Orton. But he couldn't walk away from his girl. She stepped into the hall, Wonder Twin right behind her, bottom lip trembling as she took a breath.

"I - I'm sorry about all that with the match," she whispered, voice breaking at the end. His heart fuckin' twisted; she really think he gave a shit about that? "I was trying to get through it but I - I couldn't tag him and - and I just-"

"S'okay," he managed; he wanted to say so much more but he could barely breath. Barely think straight. Barely stand still. He wanted to stay and comfort his girl, but his anger wouldn't let him.

He was a live wire, sparking every goddamn time he thought of Orton. He couldn't just stand here while that sick fucker was gettin' away with the shit he'd pulled on Finch. On _his girl_. He turned again, mind set on finding Orton before he fucking exploded.

A hand caught his wrist, and turned him back around. Before Dean could react, Finch wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face in his vest.

His anger melted instantly. All the rage, all the murder and the pure fuckin' hatred tearing through him extinguished instantly as she hugged him; the gentle rainstorm to his burning fury.

He acted on instinct, wrapping his arms tight around her shoulders, tucking her to him. He didn't care how sappy he looked. Didn't care that Wonder Twin and his boys were seeing this side of him. All that mattered was Finch.

 _His girl_.

She let out another sob and clung even tighter to him, shaking as she cried. Dean bent lower and hugged her tighter, resting his cheek on her head and running his hands up and down her arms to comfort her as best he could.

He'd royally fucked up. He'd made the biggest mistake of his life, and the person he cared about most had paid a terrible goddamn price for it. He wasn't lettin' her go. Not now, not ever. He wasn't lettin' anyone else hurt his girl.

* * *

 _Okay, who else is totally excited Dean's back?! AND DID Y'ALL SEE HOW BIG THOSE ARMS ARE?! His brand new muscles definitely helped break me out of my writers block. So at least this update didn't take five months... heh..._

 _As always, thank you guys SO MUCH for your support. I love hearing your thoughts and getting your feedback. It really does help motivate me to write, and I'm always open to criticism and suggestions! With that in mind, please let me know what you thought of this chapter - and what you think about Jamie, Randy, and Dean!_

 _Again, in case y'all missed it before, you can follow Canary and the Coal Mine stuff on tumblr and Twitter (info on my page)! Find Jamie's outfits, her move set, and more!_


End file.
